Lutte entre l'argenté et le doré
by Anaya1998
Summary: Allen s'est enfuit de la Congrégation. Dans l'Ordre, tout dérape. Quand Luberier donne un ordre spécifique à tous les membres de la Congrégation, tout vire au cauchemar. Commence alors une chasse à l'homme sans merci. Lenalee fera tous pour retrouver Allen au point de se mettre beaucoup de monde à dos.Le temps est compté et les ennemis plus nombreux que jamais...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la vénéré Hoshino Katsura.**

 **-Man: Fanfiction.**

 **L'histoire se passe après qu'Allen s'enfuit de la Congrégation de l'ombre.**

 **Elle comprendra 2 points de vue principale: celui d'Allen et celui de Lenalee. Mais j'en ferai aussi d'autres.**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction, donc ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :)**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

Lutte entre l'argenté et le doré.

1er Nuit: Allen Walker.

Je me réveille à cause de la douleur. Mon corps me brûle de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle. Je reconnaît cette sensation que je subis depuis plus de trois mois. C'est celle de Néa, le quatorzième Noé, qui essaye de prendre le dessus sur moi.

Je repousse la couverture et me lève de mon lit en titubant. Je prend appuis contre le mur, mon corps tremble tellement que j'ai du mal à traverser la petite chambre pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Ma tête va exploser et mes vêtements sont trempés de sueur. La douleur me donne le tournis mais par miracle j'atteins enfin mon objectif. La pièce est éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune qui passe par la fenêtre. Elles me permettent de voir comme en plein jour. Je prends appuis contre les rebords du lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir. Une veine saille dans mon cou. Ma peau ruisselle de sueur. Difficilement, je parviens à déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise et à la faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Ce que je vois me donne des frissons de terreur, du bas de mon ventre jusqu'à mon cœur, ma peau a prit une teinte brune caractéristique des Noé. La couleur se propage lentement mais trop vite à mon goût. Je lâche un grognement de douleur, j'ai l'impression de prendre feu. Je relève la tête et je jette un regard de pure haine à Néa qui me sourit d'un air satisfait.

Avant, quand je me regardais dans un miroir où toutes surface pouvant refléter quelque chose, je ne le voyais qu'en une ombre au sourire déformé. Mais depuis quelque temps, je le voit distinctement, grand, mince, des cheveux noirs au reflets mauves et courts. Des yeux d'un doré éclatant. Soudain, je sens quelques chose de désagréable dans ma gorge et je me mets à tousser. Je crache du sang. L'horrible goût métallique de celui-ci me dégoûte.

-Tu compte me laisser la place quand ?

Je continue de lutter et de cracher du sang.

-Alors ? Tu compte abandonner quand ? M'interroge le quatorzième Noé d'une voix calme.

-Si je te dis jamais, tu me foutras la paix ? Je lui lance.

Néa ferme les yeux, lâche un petit ricanement, puis rouvre les yeux. Ses pupilles dorées sont devenue froide comme de la glace. Son sourire devient carnassier. Il me regarde de haut en bas puis déclare:

-Vu à la vitesse où vont les choses, tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps, il me suffit juste d'être patient et d'attendre que tu me laisse la place.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit enfoi...

-Quel langage. C'est la douleur qui te fait devenir si mal poli, Allen ? Tu ne peux que t'en prendre qu'à ce fameux Yû Kanda, c'est lui qui t'a transpercé avec son innocence si je me souviens bien. C'est à cause de lui si ça a accélérer mon réveil. Oh mais c'est vrai, il est introuvable. Ne t'inquiète pas Allen, quand j'aurai pris ta place je m'occuperai personnellement de tes petits camarades exorcistes... et je prendrais grand soin de cette fille que tu tient tant, comment elle s'appelle déjà... Lenalee ?

Je le fusille du regard, je crispe tellement fort les mains que les rebords du lavabo se fissure.

-Si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te...

-Tu me quoi, Allen et comment feras-tu, si je suis à ta place ?

-Ferme ta gueule, espèce d'enfoiré !

Je projette mon point gauche violemment contre le miroir. Celui-ci explose dans une cascade de morceaux de verre. Néa se met à rire, son reflet déformé sur les quelques morceaux qui sont resté accroché sur le mur.

-À très bientôt, Allen Walker.

Néa disparaît. Je titube en arrière et me laisse glisser contre le mur en fasse des restes du miroir. Je regarde mon bras avec lequel j'ai explosé le miroir et qui porte mon Innocence, il est tellement solide qu'il n'a rien, tant mieux d'ailleurs. Puis je regarde mon ventre. Ma peau est redevenue pâle... mais pour combien de temps. Les assauts de Néa deviennent de plus en fréquent, me laissant fébrile et épuisé.

Timcanpy, alerté par le bruit, entre dans la salle de bain et vient se poser sur mon genou. Il me fixe, je le caresse pour le rassurer.

Je me prend la tête entre les mains. Il faut absolument que je résiste, si jamais il fait du mal à ceux de la Congrégation de l'ombre, je me le pardonnerai jamais. Je repense à ce qu'il a dit à propos de Lenalee. Il sait que ce que je ressent pour elle est plus fort que pour les autres. Je veux tellement la protéger. Vu que cet emmerdant est en moi, il peut savoir ce que je ressent. Rien que de pensé à elle mon cœur se serre. C'est vraiment bizarre, avant je n'avais pas ce problème, c'est depuis le jour où Tyki et Road sont venu pour m'aider à m'enfuir et que Lenalee à tout fait pour me retenir. Je me souviens quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle sentait tellement bon. Je sais qu'elle est forte, mais à ce moment là, elle paraissait tellement fragile. Quand j'avais du me détacher d'elle pour partir, je me sentais vraiment mal. J'avais comme un creux dans le cœur. Alors quand je l'ai entendu crier, en larme, mon prénom j'avais envie d'une seule chose: la serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la quitter... chose impossible.

Après avoir retrouver un peu de mes forces, je me mets à ramasser les morceaux de miroir. Je grimasse, je vais devoir le rembourser à l'aubergiste. Pour subvenir à mes besoins, je suis redevenu saltimbanque. Ça m'a rendu nostalgique et triste à la fois, car la dernière fois que j'ai fais un spectacle de rue, s'était avec Mana, mon père adoptif.

Après avoir jeté les morceaux, je me rince le visage et le torse au lavabo, puis je retourne me coucher. Tim se pose à côté de mon oreiller et s'endort. Je pense à la Congrégation de l'ombre, ce qui m'arrache un sourire de nostalgie. Je pense à Lavi qui me proposera de faire un sale tour à Kanda. À Komui, notre grand intendant, qui me dira « bon retour parmi nous » et qui sautera embrassé sa sœur. À Miranda, qui me donnera un sachet de bonbons. À Marie qui voudra que l'ont s'entraînent ensemble. À Link à qui je demanderai que l'on fasse une partie de poker, pour que je le plume. Je pense même à Kanda qui, dès qu'il me verra, claquera sa langue en me disant de débarrasser le plancher en m'appelant Moyashi. Et enfin, je pense à Lenalee, qui me prendra dans ses bras, sous l'oeil horrifier de son grand-frère qui s'occupera personnellement de mon cas plus tard. Je lâche un petit rire en me plaquant une main sur les yeux et je me dis que ce n'est pas près de se reproduire.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de trouver le sommeil qui me happe dans un gouffre sans fond.

-Shonen ...

J'ouvre les yeux, mais je suis dans le noir complet.

-Tu possèdes une mémoire Noé et une innocence...

Je me tourne vers le son de la voix que je reconnaît, c'est celle de Tyki Mikk, le troisième Noé, celui du plaisir.

-Tu abrites donc en toi deux monstres.

Soudain, deux cercles de lumières apparaît. Un qui vient m'éblouir, au point que je dois mettre une main sur mes yeux pour m'habituer progressivement à la lumière. Je baisse les yeux sur moi, je porte un long vêtement blanc et un pantalon de la même couleur. J'ai une impression de déjà vu, mais je n'arrive plus à m'en rappeler. Et le deuxième cercle éclaire le sol.

-On a d'un côté ceux qui cherchent à détruire l'innocence et le Cœur: le Comte millénaire et nous, les Noé.

Une ombre s'avance dans le cercle de lumière. C'est bien Tyki. Il porte son habituel longue veste ? blanche qui arrive presque au sol, une cape blanche également, son pantalon noir et ses bottes de la même couleur. Ses cheveux bleus foncé sont attachés en une queue basse. Il a un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais il garde les yeux fermé. Il continue a parler:

-De l'autre, les exorcistes, qui veulent anéantir Noé et akuma et Apocryphos, voué à protéger le Coeur.

Je ne dis rien et continue de l'écouter avec méfiance.

-Les acteurs sont nombreux, mais ils relèvent tous de la matière noire ou de l'innocence, du noire ou du blanc...

Le sourire de Tyki disparaît et il ouvre enfin les yeux. Ses iris doré sont froid. Il me regarde sans la moindre émotion. Et il lâche sa bombe:

-Mais toi, alors... De quelle couleur es-tu ?

À cause de la surprise, j'ai un mouvement de recule.

Tyki continuer fils monologue:

-Pour les exorcistes, tu es le 14 ème Noé et donc leur ennemi. Mais l'éveil du Noé en toi est encore inachevé.

Il me regarde avec de l'incompréhension et... un peu de dégoût ?

-Et pourtant, le Comte a déclaré qu'il voulait être à tes côtés.

Un filet de sueur froide coule le long de mon dos, je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais ma langue refuse de m'obéir. Tyki ferme de nouveau les yeux et se passe la main sur le visage en signe d'exaspération:

-Et pour finir, l'autre Apocry-truc cherche à fusionner avec toi.

Il baisse sa main et ré-ouvre les yeux, il me regarde avec sérieux:

-Dis-moi, shônen...Dans quel camp faut-il te placer ?

Ma langue finit enfin par bouger:

-Je...Je suis...

Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es vraiment.

Il plonge ses yeux doré dans les miens. Sa voix se fait plus forte, à mesure que sa colère monte. Je me pétrifie sur place.

-Tu sèmes le chaos et la discorde partout où tu vas...

J'écarquille les yeux. Tyki continue sur sa lancée...

-Ne serait-ce pas toi le pire de nous tous...

Il crispe les points.

-Allen WALKER!

-Non...C'est...C'est faux.

Tyki secoue la tête et se retourne. Je tends ma main gauche vers lui.

-C'est faux ! C'EST FAUX ! J'ai une Innocence !

Tyki se met à marcher, sortant du cercle de lumière qui s'éteint. Je me retrouve seul.

-Je suis un exorciste ! Et je le serai toujours ! TOUJOURS !

-Ah ah ah ah ah, tu en es sûr, Allen ?

La pièce devient tout d'un coup entièrement blanche. Je fais volte face et me retrouve face à Néa, qui me regarde, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau brun.

-Tu es sûr que tu pourras rester un exorciste ?

Il baisse les yeux pour regarder le sol et il se met à sourire. Je suis son regard et je lâche un hoquet de surprise. Nos deux ombres n'en forme plus qu'une. Je me déplace de quelques pas pour essayer de rompre le contact mais rien n'y fait. Néa secoue la tête:

-Quoi que tu fasses, nous sommes à présent lié. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour y remédier. Tu vas devenir le quatorzième Noé...et quand se sera le cas, tu tueras des êtres chers à ton cœur.

Je ferme les points et me dirige vers lui:

-Arrête de raconter des conneries !

Je m'apprête à refermer mes mains autour de son cou, mais il se désagrège sous mes doigts pour se reformer plus loin. Ses vêtements changent de forme et de couleur. Son gilet de costume noir et sa chemise blanche disparaissent. Son long manteau se referme sur le devant laissant juste un interstice de peau au dessus de son pantalon. Un col se forme, puis s'ouvre profondément pour laisser apparaître le haut de son torse. La manche gauche disparaît tandis que la droite enveloppe totalement son bras. Les deux pans du manteau s'allongent pour lui arrivée juste au-dessus des chevilles. Son pantalon se fait plus moulant et ses bottes s'allongent pour lui arrivé juste en dessous de ses genoux.

Néa écarte les bras:

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

C'est l'habit blanc des Noé.

-Zut j'ai oublié un détail. Dit-il.

Il ferme les yeux pour se concentré. Sa tenue vire entièrement au noire d'encre. Je regarder ses vêtements avec incompréhension. Certains Noé ont des éléments noirs sur leurs habits. Mais j'en ai encore vu aucun vêtu seulement que de noir.

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi sont-ils noir ?

Néa se plaque une main sur les yeux et se met à rire.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Tu me feras toujours rire Allen.

Il écarte ses doigts pour me montrer ses yeux, qui sont devenu monstrueux. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

-Parce que je suis le quatorzième Noé et que le quatorzième est le traître. Je suis celui qui veut tuer le Comte millénaire pour prendre sa place. Regarde-moi bien, parce que dans peu temps...tu auras cette apparence.

-Arrête avec ça !

Je veux avancer mais quelque chose retient ma jambe gauche. Je baisse le regard et je vois une chaîne doré autour de celle-ci. Je veux l'enlevé mais je n'y arrive pas. Une autre chaîne vient s'enrouler autour de ma taille. La panique me gagne. Je hurle à Néa:

-Relâche-moi !

Il me donne un dernier sourire avant de se désagréger encore une fois.

Les chaînes se mettent à me tirer vers le bas. La pièce s'obscurcit et devient de plus en plus noir. Le sol autour de moi devient liquide et foncé, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a en dessous et j'ai vraiment aucune envie de le savoir. Une troisième chaîne vient s'enrouler autour de ma jambe droite, monte jusqu'à ma taille, remonte sur mon buste puis s'enroule autour de mon cou. J'essaie d'activité mon Innocence, en vain. Mes genoux sont déjà enfouit dans le liquide et je continue de m'enfoncer. J'ai beau résister et lutter de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de là. C'est au tour de ma taille de se faire entraînée. Je lâche un cri de frustration et je tends la main devant moi, dans l'espoir d'attrapé quelque chose, même si je sais que la pièce est entièrement vide. J'écarquille les yeux, une quatrième chaîne doré vient s'enrouler sur mon torse et remonte autour de mon visage. Elle se resserre d'un coup me faisant crier de douleur. Les chaînes en profitent pour m'entraîner plus rapidement. Il ne reste plus que mon visage et mon bras gauche à l'air libre. Le liquide noir vient frôlé mes oreilles. Je me résigne, je n'ai pas le choix. Je prends une grande inspiration et me laisse submerger par la substance.

Je coule, les chaînes encore enrouler autour de mon corps. Je commence à manquer d'oxygène. Je me débats, sans succès. J'ouvre la bouche laissant échappé le peu d'air qu'il me restais. Mes poumons me brûlent. Je commence à perdre conscience. Il fait si noir. Seul les chaînes qui luisent de manière fantomatique, me procure un peu de lumière. Je ferme les yeux et je me mets à étouffer, à cause du liquide qui pénètrent dans mes poumons.

Je me redresse dans mon lit en hurlant, une main sur le cœur. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je bondis sur la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand, laissant entré l'air frais de la nuit. La légère brise ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je m'appuie sur le rebord et j'essaye de me calmer. Je regarde la pleine lune, en prenant de grande inspirations. Tim se frotte contre ma joue et se pose à côté de ma main. Je reprends mon souffle et passe une main sur mon visage.

-Punaise, ça avait l'air tellement vrai.

Après m'être calmé, je ferme la fenêtre et regarde mon reflet. Mes doigts se crispent sur les rebords de la fenêtre. J'ai des marques rouges en forme de ligne sur mon visage, autour de mon cou, de mon torse, de ma taille. Je me baisse pour remonter la jambe de mon pantalon, du côté gauche. J'ai aussi des lignes à cet endroit là.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Les lignes qui parcourent mon corps...se sont les marques laissées par les chaînes. Je regarde dans la chambre. Aucune trace de chaînes, la porte est toujours fermée à clef, personne en dessous du lit. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je me mets à rire de manière incontrôlable.

-Tim...je crois que je deviens fou.

Mon golem vient voleter devant mon visage et pose une de ses pattes sur ma joue. Je m'arrête de rire et le regarde fixement. On dirait que Tim veut me faire comprendre qu'il est là pour moi. Je lui souris et lui caresse la tête.

-Merci...Merci beaucoup de rester près de moi.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et m'appuie contre le mur. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, il est impossible que je me rendorme. Tim se pose à côté de moi et s'endort.

Je regarde mes deux valises. À côté de l'une d'elle, se trouve une petite balle jaune avec des étoiles vertes dessus. Je la regarde.

-Mana, je sais que je t'ai fais la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerai à avancer, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...mais là, je suis dans une impasse.

 **Voili voilou, le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Si vous avez remarquez, j'ai mis des passages de la série -Man Hallow pour introduire mon histoire. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, je l'ai écris pour placer le moment de l'histoire et l'état dans lequel Allen se trouve. J'ai pris de l'avance dans l'histoire, je peux vous dire que ça bougera plus dans les chapitres suivant. j'essayerai de poster le plus régulièrement possible.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :) Et** **se serais super si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez penser en me laissant une petite review :)**


	2. 2ème Nuit: Lenalee Lee

**Salut salut. Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire: Lutte entre l'argenté et le doré.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Review, merci à:**

 _ **Nausicaa:**_ **Tu es la première à me laisser une review et ça me fait super plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement :)**

2ème Nuit: Lenalee Lee.

L'akuma de niveau 2 fonce sur moi à toute vitesse. Je saute de la branche sur laquelle j'étais. À cause de la vitesse, l'akuma s'encastre dans le tronc de l'arbre. Ensuite, je prends de l'impulsion et me laisse tomber sur le monstre à grande vitesse, mon Innocence passant à travers lui, comme un couteau dans du beurre, sans aucune résistance. Ensuite, je reviens vers lui et projette ma jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied. L'akuma explose dans un cri d'indignation. Je reste dans les airs et je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je regarde vers le bas et vois Miranda qui a activé son time out, pour créer une barrière protectrice pour les deux civils qui s'étaient aventuré dans la forêt. En entendant un boum tonitruent, je me retourne et vois Krory qui plantent ses crocs dans la gorge d'un akuma. Un autre fond derrière lui rapidement, c'est un niveau 3.

-Krory, attention ! Je crie, mais il ne m'entend pas, je suis trop loin.

J'active les papillons à l'arrière de mes bottes pour avoir plus de vitesse et de puissance de frappe. Je m'élance en chute libre sur mon adversaire, qui lève des yeux surpris sur moi. Je me redresse juste avant l'impact et lui plante mes deux pieds en plein dans le dos, le faisant s'écraser au sol. Un nuage de poussière s'élève de celui-ci, je ne vois presque rien. Je prends la décision de sauter pour avoir un meilleur point de vue de la situation, mais au moment où mes pieds quitte son dos, la création du Comte me saisit par la cheville. J'écarquille les yeux.

-Sale gamine, hurle-t-il avant de me projeter contre un arbre.

Je m'écrase contre le tronc, me faisant cracher un filet de sang, sous la violence de l'impact. Une douleur irradie dans tout mon dos. L'air s'expulse de mes poumons. Dans mon dos, ma cicatrice récente me fait souffrir. Je ressens une vive douleur dans mon bras droit. J'ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'akuma se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Mon Innocence s'est désactivée. Je n'aurai pas le temps de riposter. Soudain une ombre arrive au-dessus de l'akuma et l'écrase. L'ombre en question se retourne.

-Tout va bien ? Me demande Krory.

J'essuie le sang au coin de ma bouche et hoche la tête. L'akuma se redresse, je suis encore un peu sonnée par le choc mais je réussis à réactiver mon Innocence et lui balance un coup de pied en plein dans son visage. Krory en profite pour lui planter ses crocs dans son cou et boire son sang. Le monstre essaye de se débattre et nous insulte. Je fronce les sourcils, ils ont vraiment une grande bouche dont ils n'en sont pas maître. Krory, exaspéré, lui plante ses griffes dans le dos. L'akuma réussit, aller savoir comment, à encore bouger. Je m'approche de lui et lui écrase la tête dans le sol. Mes bottes brisent le casque du monstre qui cesse enfin de bouger. Krory continue à lui sucer le sang, puis le niveau 3 explose. Je lâche un soupir, c'est pas trop tôt. Nous avons détruit cinq akuma en tout. Quatre de niveau 2 et un de niveau 5.

Je me dirige vers Miranda et les deux adolescents. Je désactive mon innocence qui se rétracte en deux bracelets de sang autour de mes chevilles.

-C'est bon Miranda, ont a détruit tous les akuma.

Miranda regarde de gauche à droite pas rassurée du tout. Elle est blanche comme un linge.

-T-tu-tu es sûr ? Je peux encore tenir, tu sais. Bégaye-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Ne tant fait pas, il n'y en a plus.

Elle désactive son innocence et soupire de soulagement. Les deux adolescents, qui doivent avoir quinze, seize ans, me regardent éberlué.

-Lena-Lenalee, t-ton bras. Tu saignes !

Miranda est en panique totale, elle pointe du doigt mon bras droit. Je baisse les yeux sur celui-ci. Mon uniforme est déchiré à cet endroit et j'ai une grande entaille qui part de mon épaule jusqu'à mon coude. Du sang coule de la blessure et dégouline sur mon avant-bras et finit par goûter par terre. À cause de l'adrénaline provoqué par le combat, je n'avais pas sentis grand chose. Mais maintenant, mon bras commence à me brûler. J'inspecte le reste de mon corps, à part quelques égratignures, je n'ai rien.

-Ça va aller. Je ponctue ma remarque d'un sourire que je veux rassurant.

Un des deux adolescent, celui avec les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus, enlève son bandana de son cou et s'approche de moi. Krory arrive et lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

-Attend, Joli Coeur.

Krory se tourne vers Miranda.

-Miranda est-ce que tu pourrais utilisé ton time recovery sur Lenalee ?

Miranda cligne des yeux.

-Hein... à mais oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je suis bête. Désolée.

Miranda s'approche de moi et prend son cadrant en main. Son Innocence s'active et des cercles concentriques vert apparaissent.

-Time recovery !

Deux cercles verts entourent mon bras blessé. L'entaille commence à rapetisser jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le sang s'évapore et le trou dans mon uniforme se rebouche. Je lâche un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Merci beaucoup.

Miranda me souri, rassurée.

-Je tiendrai jusqu'à ce que nous serons de retour à la Congrégation.

-Incroyable. C'est vrai que c'est plus efficace que mon bandana. Me dit-il penaud.

Le garçon blond regarde mon bras d'air air éberlué. Je me mets à rire. L'autre adolescent, un roux, aux yeux brun se contente de me fixer la bouche ouverte. Krory se racle la gorge:

-Bon il est très tard, nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Tous le monde hochent la tête et se mettent en route vers la ville. Je lève les yeux vers la lune. Elle est pleine et éclaire la forêt au point que l'on y voit comme en plein jour. Je me demande, si lui aussi la regarde. Le monde est vaste, mais la lune est la même partout. Je porte la main sur la petite poche au niveau du cœur pour voir si la photo y est toujours. Bien évidemment, elle y est. Je baisse les yeux et je me mets à trottiner pour rattraper les autres.

 **Dgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandraymandgraymandraymandrayman**

Après avoir raccompagné les deux adolescents, qui nous on remercié, chez eux, nous nous dirigeons vers notre auberge pour prendre nos valises. Notre mission dans cette ville est terminée. Il y a neuf jours, un traqueur avait contacté la Congrégation en affirmant qu'il y avait un grand nombre d'akuma dans la ville de Florence en Italie. Nii-san nous avaient demandé d'y aller pour exterminer les démons. En tout, en comptant les cinq de maintenant, il y en avait vingt-six, que nous avons détruit.

-Ah nous y sommes enfin, dit Krory d'un air soulagé.

Il nous tient la porte pour nous faire rentrer. Nous pénétrons dans le petit hall, seulement illuminé par une lampe sur le bureau d'un propriétaire endormis. C'est un vieil homme de soixante ans, avec des cheveux blanc et des petits yeux verts olive.

-Heureusement que nous avons fait nos valises avant, parce que que je n'ai plus de force. Miranda ponctue sa remarque d'un baillement.

Je regarde la grande horloge, elle indique une heure trente-six du matin.

Nous montons les escaliers en bois le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres clients. Mais toutes les marchent de ce foutu escalier tout pourris grincent tellement qu'ils pourraient réveiller un mort. Enfin arrivée au deuxième étage, nous allons dans nos chambres respectives. Miranda et moi, dormons dans la même. Ensuite, nous redescendons au rez-de-chaussée pour dire au revoir au propriétaire. Krory le secoue doucement par l'épaule. Le vieil homme ouvre difficilement les yeux. Son regard devient vif quand il nous voit.

-Nous allons devoir partir, merci beaucoup de nous avoir accueillis dans votre auberge. Lui dis-je.

L'aubergiste nous fait un grand sourire.

-C'est plutôt à nous de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

Je regarde Krory et Miranda qui me fixent en silence. Ils savent ce que je vais demander au propriétaire. J'ouvre la fermeture éclair de la poche et je prends la photo que je déplie. Je la regarde. C'est une photo que j'ai prise à la Congrégation, il y a plusieurs mois. Dessus, il y a Allen-kun qui me faisait un grand sourire. Il portait son uniforme rouge et noir. Il était assis à une table et il tenait dans sa main gauche ganté, des cartes de poker. Il jouait avec le pauvre Link, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il perdait à chaque fois. Timcanpy était posé sur l'épaule d'Allen-kun.

Je l'ai déjà montré à beaucoup de personnes pendant que j'étais en mission mais sans succès.

Je tends la photo au vieux monsieur, priant pour avoir un peu de chance.

-Est-ce que vous auriez déjà vu ce jeune homme ?

L'aubergiste prend ses lunettes et les mets sur son nez. Il inspecte la photo, puis me regarde.

-C'est un très beau jeune homme. C'est votre petit ami ?

J'entends Krory s'étouffer avec sa salive et Miranda lâcher un petit cri. J'écarquille les yeux et sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Euh...non, non, c'est...c'est un ami.

Le vieil homme hausse un sourcil en souriant. Puis il redevient sérieux.

-Je suis vraiment navré mais je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon.

Mes épaules s'affaissent, je me sens tout d'un coup abattue. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer mais l'homme le remarque. Il me pose une main sur l'épaule.

-Si je le voix, où si j'entends des nouvelles à son sujet, j'appellerai à la Congrégation.

-NON ! Surtout pas !

L'homme sursaute. Je me frappe mentalement. Il fait tous pour m'aider et moi, je lui crie dessus.

-Excusez-moi, c'est très très compliqué, en faites...

-N'en dites pas plus jeune fille. En tout cas c'est une situation bien difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce. Le vieil homme me fait un petit sourire compatissant.

-Lenalee, le train va bientôt partir. Me dit Miranda.

Je me tourne vers l'homme.

-Encore merci.

-Mais de rien.

Il nous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de son auberge.

-Mademoiselle Lee ?

Je le regarde. Il lève son visage ridé vers le mien.

-J'espère que vous retrouverez ce jeune homme.

Je lui souris.

-Merci. Je ferais tous pour.

Nous lui faisons signe une dernière fois, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la gare.

 **dgraymandraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgrayman**

-Deux Noé, accompagnés d'Allen Walker, tentent actuellement de fuir vers la rive est.

J'écoute la voix féminine qui provient d'un haut parleur. Dans le couloir, tout le monde coure dans tout les sens. Des gens crient, donnent des ordres, des indications. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler et je commence à avoir des sueurs froide.

-À tous les membres de la Congrégation...

C'est la voix de Nii-san. J'écarquille les yeux. Je sais ce qui va suivre.

-Non attend, Nii-san, ne dit rien ! Allen-kun nous a promit qu'il empêcherait le quatorzième de s'en prendre à l'ordre !

Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs. C'est la panique totale à la Congrégation. Des gens me percute, me poussent pour passer. Je manque de tomber par terre mais je réussis à retrouver mon équilibre.

-À compter de cet instant...

-Non, arrête ! Il a promit !

Je commence à paniquer, je me remets à courir en poussant les gens devant moi. Mon cœur bat violemment dans mes tempes.

-Allen Walker n'est plus un exorciste ! Il est désormais considéré comme un Noé !

-NON, PAS ÇA !

-Lee...Lena...Lenalee ? LENALEE ?!

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me redresse d'un coup sur mon siège. Nous sommes dans le train qui est à l'arrêt. Je reporte mon attention sur Krory qui est devant moi et me tient par l'épaule. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il me regarde de manière inquiète. Derrière lui, Miranda à l'air terrorisée, son Innocence toujours activée flotte à côté d'elle.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Me demande Krory.

Je masse mon cou endolorit par les heures de trajets.

-Oui oui, tout va bien.

Je leur fais un sourire rassurant. À leurs tête, ils ne me croient pas. Mais ils décident de ne pas insister. Je leurs en suis reconnaissante.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Il faut descendre.

Je plisses les paupières pour voir à travers la fenêtre embuée. Dehors, il fait encore sombre. Des lampes éclairent la gare. Quelques personnes descendent et d'autres montent rapidement pour échapper au froid.

Je me lève et prends ma valise. Nous descendons tout les trois du train. Le froid me mord les joues et les mains. Je mets mes gants et rajuste mon écharpe pour avoir plus chaud. Le vent siffle et me fais monter les larmes aux yeux. L'air que je respire me pique le nez. Nous nous mettons en marche pour rejoindre la Congrégation.

 **dgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgrayman**

Nous pénétrons enfin dans le hall du bâtiment. Même si il est très tôt, les couloirs sont remplis de monde. Des gens nous regardes. Certains viennent nous saluer et nous demander si tout c'est bien passer. D'autres se contentent de nous fixer de loin. Depuis qu'Allen-kun est parti, il y a beaucoup de tensions. Certains continue de croire en lui et d'autres non. C'est devenu très compliqué. Avant nous formions une grande famille soudée...mais il a fallu qu'il se passe quelque chose pour que tout dérape.

Soudain, je me raidis. Debout dans un coin du hall, entrain de parler avec un scientifique: l'inspecteur Luberier. Cet homme est un salaud et un monstre. C'est de sa faute si Allen avait été enfermé dans la prison de la congrégation. Je serre les poings. Mon plus grand rêve: lui envoyer un coup de pied avec mon Innocence activée, en plein dans sa sale tronche. Je me promets qu'un jour je le lui ferai cet honneur. Je lâche un petit sourire à cet idée. Il doit ressentir mon aura meurtrière car il se retourne et me regarde de son visage froid. Je continue de marcher tout en le fixant de manière neutre. Son regard est plus dur que jamais, et sa moustache qui est juste atroce, enlaidis encore plus le tableau. Il me fait un sourire carnassier ou un rictus, allez savoir. En tout cas, il me file la nausée. Il sait très bien que je le déteste. Je détourne le regards et continue d'avancer.

-Lenalee, il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

Je me tourne vers Miranda. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux, son teint est pâle et elle paraît épuisée. C'est là que je me rappelle qu'elle maintient son time recovery pour moi. Je me mords les lèvres, quelle idiote je fais.

-Oui bien sûr, je suis vraiment désolée, pardon.

Elle secoue la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Krory nous fait un petit signe et se dirige vers les escaliers qui mène aux chambres.

 **Dgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgraymandgrayman**

Après que l'infirmière m'ait désinfecté le bras et m'ait fait un bandage très serrer, Miranda a désactivée son Innocence et elle a soupiré de soulagement... avant de tombée tête la première par terre. J'ai réussit à la retenir par le bras avant qu'elle s'écrase sur sur le sol. Avec l'aide de l'infirmière nous l'avons mise dans un lit pour qu'elle se repose.

Après m'être changée dans ma chambre en vitesse, je me dirige vers le bureau de Nii-san, pour lui dire que je suis rentrée de mission et comment celle-ci c'est passée. Quand j'ouvre la porte, j'ai droit à l'habituel capharnaüm. Le sol est tellement remplis de feuilles qu'on ne saurait pas dire de quelle couleur est le carrelage. Il y a des livres partout, sur les chaises, sur les bureaux, par terre. Je tends l'oreille, je perçois des ronflements. Je me dirige vers ceux-ci car ils me mèneront à Nii-san. Je me déplace sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de mouvement d'air possible car sinon cela provoquerai une avalanche et si je me fais engloutir sous ces tonnes de feuilles, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on me retrouverai un jour.

Un petit golem noir vient a ma rencontre et me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais. J'arrive enfin devant son bureau remplis de piles de feuilles. Nii-san s'est encore endormit en plein travail. Ses lunettes sont de travers et il bave sur un dossier ouvert. Je le secoue par l'épaule.

-Nii-san, réveille-toi.

Aucune réaction. Je le secoue plus fort.

-Nii-san ! Aller réveille-toi ! Nii-san !

Toujours rien. Il a le sommeil vraiment profond. Je commence à perdre patience. Soudain une idée me vient à l'esprit. Elle m'arrache un petit rire, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça. Merci Reever. Je me penche à l'oreille de mon frère et lui dis:

-Nii-san, je vais me marier.

L'effet est immédiat. Il ouvre ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes et se redresse sur ses jambes. Il tend les mains vers moi.

-Ma petite Lenalee, comment peux-tu faire ça à ton frère adoré !

Il se met à pleurer à chaude larmes et me serre dans ses bras au point de m'étouffer.

-Nii-san, je ne vais pas me marier. C'était pour te réveiller. Je n'arrive... plus à... respirer.

Il continue son monologue.

-Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moooiiiiiii !

Soudain, il arrête son manège et desserre un peu ses bras sans pour autant me lâcher. Il nous fait pivoter de manière à ce qu'il soit dos au golem qui continue de voleter sur place. Nii-san se penche à mon oreille et murmure:

-Des indices sur l'endroit ou pourrait être Allen ?

Je ferme les yeux et secoue doucement la tête. Les épaules de mon frère s'affaissent.

-Fais attention à Luberier, tu es dans son collimateur. Il se met à surveiller tous ceux qui étaient proche d'Allen.

Je lâche un petit soupir d'exaspération.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Ce vieux schnock est pire qu'un vautour.

Nii-san se retient de rire puis se recule et me fait un sourire réconfortant. Il se retourne et déclare d'une voix joyeuse:

-Comment c'est passer ta mission ?

-Tout c'est très bien dérouler. Nous avons détruit les vingt-six akuma.

Nii-san hausse les sourcils, surprit:

-Vingt-six ! Tant que ça ? Et personne n'a été blessé, rassure-moi ?

Je me masse le cou en regardant tout, sauf mon frère.

-À part des égratignures, nous allons tous bien.

Un éclair passe dans ses yeux mauves, il pointe mon bras:

-Peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bosse sous ta blouse alors ? Un bandage ?

Ma mâchoire se décroche de stupeur. Nii-san est vraiment très observateur...au point que ça fou les jetons.

-Hein ? Oh euh... c'est rien... Pendant un combat, je me suis entailler le bras. Mais c'est rien de grave.

Une aura meurtrière l'enveloppe.

-Comment on-t-ils pu abîmer le précieux corps de ma petite Lenaleeeeeee ?!

Je lève les deux mains devant moi en signe d'apaisement. Il se met à mordre dans son béret blanc.

-Je vais bien, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Il se tourne vers moi et à la vitesse de l'éclair, prend mes deux mains qu'il serre dans les siennes.

-Il faut que tu te reposes. Les blessures guérissent plus vite quand on dort.

-J'y vais de ce pas, Nii-san.

Il me lâche et prend le document qui était ouvert sur son bureau. Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte.

-Lenalee ?

Je le regarde. Il me sourit:

-Bon retour parmis nous.

-Merci, Nii-san.

Je quitte son bureau pour aller dans ma chambre et dormir, car dès demain, je reprends mon entraînement intensif.

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut:)**

 **J'ai déjà écrits le chapitre 3, celui-ci commencera à rentré dans le vif du sujet. Je le posterai** **le 27 janvier 2017.** **Il sera sur le site soit vendredi soir, soit samedi matin.**

 **Il comprendra deux points de vue: Celui D'Allen et … c'est une surprise:) Mais ce ne sera pas celui de Lenalee.**

 **Merci de me laisser une petite review. Qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Si elle est négative merci d'en faire une critique constructive pour me permettre de m'améliorer.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine:)**


	3. 3ème Nuit: Une journée totalement merdiq

**Salut salut. Voici le troisième chapitre posté à la date promise:)**

 **Il contient 2 points de vues: celui d'Allen et ? surprise !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

 **Review, merci à:**

 _ **Aku Squid:**_ Nooooonnnn ne saute pas X) voici le chapitre 3 comme promis :) Ton enthousiasme me fait super plaisir :) merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

3ème Nuit: Une journée totalement merdique.

Allen Walker:

Après la nuit de merde que j'ai passé, une seule et unique chose peut me consoler...un bon petit déjeuner. Depuis une heure, mon estomac lâche des gargouillements tonitruant au point que j'avais peur de réveiller les habitants de l'auberge. Dès que les premiers rayons du soleil sont passés à travers la fenêtre, je me suis levé de mon lit.

Vu que j'ai brisé le miroir, je me regarde dans la vitre de la fenêtre. J'ai les yeux rougis et cernés. La peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude...pourtant il faut le faire ! Les marques laissées par les chaînes invisibles se sont un peu atténuées. En conclusion, j'ai vraiment une tête à faire peur. Je lâche un soupir. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide, me brosse les dents et m'habille. J'observe mes cheveux. Ça fait un bon moment que je ne les ai pas coupés, ils m'arrivent aux épaules. Je réfléchis deux secondes: soit je les coupes moi-même où soit, je les attaches...bah, la question se pose même pas, je les attaches. Je fouille dans l'une de mes deux valises, celle avec mes affaires de saltimbanque et je trouve finalement un élastique rouge. Je rassemble mes mèches de cheveux, en laissant celles de devant et je les attachent en queue basse. Le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant.

Mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre. Je regarde Tim qui est couché sur mon coussin, ses ailes repliés.

-Tim, tu viens on va manger ?

Quand il est question de nourriture, mon golem me ressemble énormément. Il bats des ailes et en deux trois mouvements, vient se poser sur mon épaule. J'enfile mes gants blancs et je ferme à clef la porte de ma chambre.

Je marche dans le couloir en regardant la décoration. Des tableaux sont accrochés aux murs de couleur jaune. Quelques fenêtres laissent pénétrés la lumière du soleil. Le sol est recouvert de parquet brun foncé. Je descends l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une bonne odeur de nourriture vient me chatouiller les narines me faisant accéléré le pas.

J'arrive enfin dans la salle à manger. Quatre longues tables sont disposées dans la pièce. Des lustres pendent aux plafonds. Quelques personnes sont attablées et mangent dans leurs coin en silence. J'entends des rires. Je regarde la quatrième table et vois deux jeunes filles entrain de rires. Je porte mon regard derrière elle, sur le comptoir où le chef cuisinier attend que d'autres clients arrivent. Je me présente devant.

-Bonjour.

Le cuisinier me sourit. C'est un homme qui doit avoir trente-cinq ans. Les cheveux court et noir, les yeux bruns-verts. Il doit faire un mètre quatre-vingt et il est mince. Son tablier est d'un blanc éclatant. Il regarde mon visage en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma cicatrice où les marques des chaînes, qui lui font cet effet. Heureusement, il ne me pose aucune question et se remet à me sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Que puis-je te servir ?

Heureusement que le repas est compris dans la chambre, sinon je me ruinerai. Je me masse le cou, mal à l'aise.

-Euh, comment dire. C'est que j'ai vraiment un très grand appétit.

Le cuistot secoue une main devant moi.

-T'inquiète pas mon garçon. Quand on est en pleine croissance c'est normal que l'appétit augmente. Alors dit moi ce qui te ferai plaisir et je le ferai. Rien ne me résiste quand il est question de plat à cuisiner.

 _Hum, je n'en suis pas si sûr._ Mais je me garde bien de le lui dire.

-D'accord, dans ce cas pouvez-vous me faire un gratin, des frites, un curry, un mapo dôfu, un ragoût, une tourte, un carpaccio, un nasi goreng, du poulet, une salade de pommes de terre, un scone, un gukbap, une soupe thaï et du riz. En dessert, un flan à la mangue et vingt boulettes de riz sucré.

À mesure que j'énumérai les plats, le visage du chef cuisinier se décomposait. Sa mâchoire inférieure s'était décrochée et ses yeux s'était écarquillés au point qu'ils ont faillis sortir de leurs orbites. Les dix cuisiniers qui travaillaient, s'étaient arrêté et me fixait d'un air ébahis.

-Euh...Tu es venu avec d'autres personnes qui vont arrivées ?

-Non je suis seul.

-La vache ! Tu vas pouvoir manger tous ça ?

-Oui.

Le chef se retourne pour regarder ses collègues qui haussent les épaules toujours aussi étonnés. Le cuisinier me regarde en plissant les yeux , se penchent sur son comptoir et me regarde de haut en bas. Il se redresse et se gratte la tempe.

-Peux-tu me dire comment tu fais pour manger autant et être aussi mince ?

Je me mets à rire. Où que je vais, les gens sont étonnés par la quantité de nourriture que je peux avaler.

-J'ai un très bon métabolisme.

Après un bon bout de temps, mes plats sont près et je me mets à manger. La nourriture est très bonne mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Jeryy, le chef cuisinier de la Congrégation, dont ses plats étaient juste parfait. Je me force à penser à autre chose et je continue de manger. Tim, lui, s'empiffre de frittes. Il s'est complètement immergé dans le bol pour les dévorer. Seul sa queue doré dépasse du plat qui bondit dans tous les sens.

-Excuse-moi ? Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Je relève la tête de mes boulettes de riz sucré. C'est l'une des deux filles qui mangeaient ensemble. Ses cheveux lui arrive jusqu'à la taille, doré et ondulé. Elle a de grand yeux bleu saphir, un visage fin et régulier. Elle doit faire un mètre soixante et dès et elle est très mince. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe qui à la même couleur que ses yeux. Il faut le dire, elle est très belle. Je jette un œil à son amie qui est assise plus loin. Dès qu'elle voit que je la regarde, elle sursaute et fait semblant de manger. Je reporte mon attention sur la blonde.

-Euh, oui bien sûr.

Elle me fait un beau sourire et s'installe en face de moi. Ça me perturbe, pourquoi une fille comme elle vient adresser la parole à un type comme moi ? Elle appuie son visage sur sa main et m'observe . J'avale une boulette de riz, je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire.

-Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

Je cligne des yeux.

-Je m'appelle Allen, Allen Walker...et toi ?

-Allen, c'est pas courant comme prénom. Moi, c'est Willa, Willa tout court.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Quel âge tu as ?

Je dépose la baguette que je viens de terminé dans mon assiette et j'en reprends une autre. C'est quoi toutes c'est questions qu'elle me pose ?

-J'ai seize ans.

Elle se redresse d'un coup et me regarde, incrédule.

-Seize ans seulement ! Tu fais plus vieux.

-Euh...merci...enfin, je crois.

Elle se frotte le menton, en murmurant. Tout ce que je capte c'est: Hum deux ans de différence...ça va le faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, bon sang ? Je commence à la trouver bizarre.

-En tout cas, tu es vraiment très beau, Allen Walker.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec une boulette, que je réussis tant bien que mal à avaler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?! J'ai bien entendu ? Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Elle me regarde d'un air triste.

-Par contre c'est vraiment dommage que tu as cette cicatrice. Elle n'est vraiment pas belle, elle gâche tout.

Aïe, ça fait vraiment mal. J'ai l'impression que la température de la pièce à chuter. Je pose ma dernière baguette de boulettes que j'avais entamées, je n'ai plus faim. Tim, lui, profite de l'occasion. Je sais que ma cicatrice n'est pas belle à regarder, mais le faites qu'elle le dise de cette manière est vraiment blessante. Elle doit le remarquer car elle devient toute pâle.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchie. Pardon.

Je me frotte la joue gauche, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

J'empile les assiettes les unes sur les autres. J'allais me lever pour les rendre quand Willa se penche sur la table, me dévoilant son décolleter plongeant. Je garde obstinément les yeux sur son visage. Son regard s'est fait malicieux et elle s'est mise à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Dis-moi Allen ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?

Je continue à la fixer. Sans savoir pourquoi, je commence à être inquiet.

-D-déjà fait quoi ?

Elle hausse un sourcils. Elle se penche vers moi. Je me pétrifie quand elle souffle dans mon cou puis me murmure:

-As-tu déjà couché avec une fille ?

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur et je me recule le plus possible d'elle. OH MERDE ! C'est une prostituée ! Depuis tout à l'heure, elle essaie de m'amadouer ! Voilà pourquoi je le sentais mal ! Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas tilter tout de suite ? Pourtant avec mon maître, je devrai les voir arrivée à des centaines de mètres, comme les akuma ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait un pari avec son amie, comme quoi j'accepterai sa demande.

-Non, non pas du tout ! Excuse-moi, ça va pas être possible.

Elle me regarde totalement incrédule.

-Ah j'ai compris...

Je lui demande exaspéré:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Tu es gay.

Ma mâchoire se décroche. Je la fixe horrifié.

-Hein ! Quoi ! Non pas du tout !

Son visage devient dure comme la pierre et elle me crache:

-Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?! Je suis pas assez belle pour toi ?! Monsieur est difficile ? Tu t'es regardé avec ta cicatrice qui te défigure !

Je me lève. Alors voilà son vrai visage. Une petite peste qui fait de grands sourires pour attirer les hommes.

Tim dérangé par le bruit, vole vers son visage et ouvre sa gueule pour lui montrer ses dents pointues. Elle lâche un cri et bat des bras pour le faire reculer. Mince il a vraiment l'intention de la mordre ! Je tends une main vers lui, mais Willa l'attrape pensant que c'est Tim et tire dessus de toute ses forces. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, mon gant blanc s'enlève dévoilant ma main rouge sang avec sa croix orange et mes ongles noirs. Tim s'arrête et Willa ouvre les yeux, ils s'écarquillent d'horreur.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je commence à paniquer, je lui reprends mon gant et le remets en vitesse. Mais le mal est fait, elle a tout vu. Je regarde les quelques personnes dans la salle, ils ne font pas attention à nous, trop occupés à manger. Tant mieux.

-T-Tu es un monstre ! Un fils de Satan !

Je la fixe. Elle est totalement flippé, je tente de la calmer pour ne pas qu'elle attire l'attention sur nous. Mais elle se recule vivement. Sa voix se fait tremblante.

-Ne...Ne me touche pas DÉMON !

je plisse les yeux. Je commence à perdre patience. Je mets une main sur la table et me penche pour être à la hauteur de son sale visage. Dire qu'au début je l'a trouvais belle, maintenant elle me dégoûte. Je la fusille du regard.

-Primo, je ne suis pas un démon, ou un fils de Satan, ou autre chose du genre, certe j'ai une main spéciale, mais je suis humain. Et secundo, jamais, au grand jamais, je coucherai avec une fille dans ton genre ! Et ce, même si t'es la dernière femme sur cette terre !

Elle lâche un hoquet de surprise. J'ai honte de dire toutes c'est horreurs à une femme, mais je ne supporte pas quand on me traite de monstre. Quand j'étais petit, Mana me disait de laisser couler. Mais maintenant, je suis incapable de la fermer. Elle lève sa main pour me gifler mais je l'attrape avant qu'elle me touche. Elle se met à couiner:

-Lâche-moi !

Je m'exécute.

-Avec plaisir.

Je prends ma pile d'assiettes et m'en vais les rapporter.

-Non va t-en !

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Tim lui donner un coup de queue au visage. La fille se met à crier de manière stridente mais personne ne fait attention à elle, sauf son amie qui accourt à son secours. Mon golem se pose sur mon épaule.

-Tim, c'est méchant...mais t'a bien fait.

Je me mets à rire et mon golem me mord affectueusement l'oreille.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Il drache ! J'hallucine ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Et en plus, je n'ai pas de parapluie, rien pour me protéger. Ça fait à peine quelques minutes que je suis dehors et je suis déjà trempé jusqu'au os. Je tremble de froid. Tim s'est réfugié dans l'une de mes poches. Les routes pavées se remplissent d'eaux formant de grosses flaques par endroit. Des mèches de cheveux gorgées d'eaux me collent au visage et le liquide gelé ruisselle dans mon cou. Le vent souffle violemment me faisant perdre l'équilibre par moment. Je regarde le ciel, il y a de gros nuages noir et la pluie continue de tombée sans diminuer d'intensité.

Après une éternité, j'arrive enfin sur la grande place. Personne. Pas âmes qui vivent. Ils sont tous rester chez eux, bien au chaud. Quel crétin serait assez stupide pour sortir dehors par un temps pareil ? Je hausse les sourcils...ben moi.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma valise qui contient mes affaires de saltimbanque. Je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler. Je me sens un peu abattu, j'ai encore des économies mais elles diminuent. Je pensais qu'après avoir terminé ma journée, je pourrais prendre le train et changer de ville. Mais se ne sera pas possible...

-Le quatorzième...

Mon œil gauche s'active. Je me raidis d'un coup.

-Je sens la présence du quatorzième Noé...

-Moi aussi...

Un...trois... cinq...Il y a cinq akuma. Je me mets à courir pour m'éloigner de la place et trouver un endroit plus éloigné pour ne mettre personne en danger si quelqu'un sort. Les rires des akuma me suivent à la trace et deviennent de plus en plus fort. Ils vont me rattraper. Tim sort de ma poche et vole à mes côtés.

-Crown Clown !

J'active mon Innocence. Une longue cape d'un blanc lumineux m'enveloppe et se ferme à l'avant grâce à un masque de couleurs doré, bleu et blanc. La capuche se relève pour me protéger de la pluie et ma main gauche s'allongent en de longues griffes.

-Clown belt.

Je fais apparaître deux lanières blanches pour fixer mes deux valises de chaque côtés de mon corps.

Je rentre dans une ruelle sombre. Un akuma de niveau 1 déboule devant moi en me pointant ses canons . Je me mets à accélérer. Il commence à me tirer dessus. J'intime à ma cape de s'allonger et de se placer devant moi pour arrêter les balles, qui explosent à son contact. Je saute sur l'akuma et lui plante mes griffes dans son corps.

-Edge end !

Une lueur verte apparaît et l'akuma explose libérant l'âme prisonnière.

Je retombe par terre, mon œil gauche m'indique qu'un niveau 1 arrive droit devant moi et un niveau 2 par derrière. Je me prépare à combattre, la pluie continue de tombée, plus violente que jamais. Malgré ma cape, je sens les grosses gouttes d'eau qui me frappent les épaules et la tête. Dès que je vois le niveau 1, j'invoque mon clown belt. Je lève mon bras droit vers l'avant et projette deux lanières qui viennent s'enrouler autour du niveau 1. Je tire violemment en l'entraînant. Je sens la présence du niveau 2 derrière moi, je me recule sur le côté et projette le niveau 1 sur le niveau 2. Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de réagir. Ils se rentrent dedans en s'écrasant contre un mur qui se fissure. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits, je leurs fonce dedans et leurs transperce le corps avec mes griffes. Le niveau 1 explose mais le niveau 2 est toujours vivant.

-Espèce de sale exorciste !

Il m'attrape par le bras et me projette contre le mur d'en face. Je m'écrase dessus violemment, le faisant presque s'écouler. Malgré que ma cape à un peu amortit le choc, la douleur de l'impact se propage dans mon dos. Je rouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'akuma me foncer dessus. Je reprends mes esprits et me laisse tomber sur le sol.

-Me voilà !

Un deuxième akuma de niveau 2 arrive. Je grimace, il en reste encore un, mais je ne le vois pas. Les deux akuma courent dans ma direction.

-Clown belt !

J'enroule une lanière à une cheminée et me propulse sur le toit d'une maison. Les akuma me rejoignent rapidement. Je lève ma main gauche sur eux.

-Croix sépulcrale !

Deux énormes croix lumineuses apparaissent sur leurs corps. Ils se mettent à crier et se contorsionnent de douleur. C'est vraiment horrible de les voir souffrir comme ça. Je cours vers eux et les transpercent avec mes griffes sans les faire attendre plus longtemps. Ils explosent enfin. Ils vont pouvoir reposer en paix.

Mon œil gauche réagis et m'indique que le dernier akuma est un niveau 3. Je sens un frisson d'angoisse remonter le long de mon échine quand je ressens une présence derrière moi. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner que je reçois un coup de griffe qui m'entaille l'avant bras droit. Je lâche un grognement de douleur et je recule le plus possible sur le toit. J'enveloppe mon membre blesser avec une lanière pour arrêter le saignement. L'akuma de niveau 3 est enveloppée d'un épaisse armure. Je fronce les sourcils, elle ne va pas être facile à percée. Il se met à courir, juste avant l'impact je me propulse sur le toit de la maison d'à côté. Je prends mon poignet gauche avec ma main droite et une auréole blanche l'entoure. L'akuma saute pour me rejoindre.

-Tu es un sacré enfoiré pour un Noé !

Je sens la colère bouillir en moi. Je tire sur mon poignet, mon bras gauche devient une longue épée doré et blanche avec quelques reflets bleuté. Le niveau 3 projette sa main griffue sur moi mais je réussis à l'intercepter avec l'épée.

-Je suis pas un Noé ! Arrêter avec ça, merde !

Je le repousse de toutes mes forces.

-Clown belt.

Avec des lanières, j'enroule tout le haut de son corps contre la cheminée pour l'immobiliser. Il essaie de se débattre, mais les liens sont trop bien serrés.

-Relâche-moi, enfoiré !

-Jamais !

Je bondis sur lui et l'empale avec mon épée. Il lâche un cri, je continue à enfoncé mon arme pour qu'elle le pénètre plus profondément. Il me donne des coups de pieds, que j'ai du mal à éviter. Des petits morceaux de gravats me tombent sur le visage. Je lève les yeux, les briques de la cheminée commence à cédées, elle va bientôt s'écrouler. À cause de la pluie, les tuiles du toit sont devenue très glissantes. J'ai vraiment du mal à rester debout. L'akuma se met à tousser et à cracher du sang, il continue de lutter mais il a de moins en moins de force. Je lâche un cri de rage et donne un coup sec sur l'épée pour l'enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. Le niveau 3 lâche un dernier râle d'agonie et cesse de se débattre. Je retire mon épée et recule en arrière juste avant que l'akuma explose.

Enfin, s'était le dernier. Quand c'est pas Néa qui vient m'emmerder, se sont les akuma qui prennent la relèvent.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de terreur.

-Oh non !

À cause de l'explosion, la base de la cheminée a cédé et elle commence à basculer du toit. Je fonce vers elle.

-Clown belt !

Je réussi à la rattraper en l'enroulant de lanières. Elle est tellement lourde que je manque de tomber avec elle. En plus la pluie n'aide vraiment pas, je glisse sur ces stupides tuiles mouillées. Je grogne de frustration et je tire de toutes mes forces. Tant bien que mal, j'arrive à la remontée et à la déposer sur le toit. J'espère que le propriétaire de la maison ne m'en voudra pas trop car je ne vais pas pouvoir payer les dommages. Je regarde aux alentours, personne, aucun témoins. Tant mieux. Je fais réapparaître mon bras gauche et je me mets à sauté de toit en toit pour m'éloigner le plus possible. Tim me suit en battant des ailes.

Ces attaques deviennent de plus en plus fréquente. Quand je suis seul, je les combats sans problèmes, mais quand ils débarquent et qu'ils y a des innocents près de moi, je panique à l'idée qu'ils soient blesser. Mais le pire, se serait qu' Apocryphos me retrouve et m'attaque en pleine foule. Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça.

Mon avant-bras me brûle. Malgré la lanière qui le serre, le sang passe à travers le tissus et coule le long de ma main. Il faut que je trouve un endroit discret et au sec pour me soigner et me réchauffer parce que là je suis congelé. Je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts et je claque des dents.

Après m'être assez éloigné à mon goût, je descends du toit sur lequel j'étais et j'atterris...dans une grosse flaque d'eau. Le liquide m'enveloppe totalement avant de ruisseler le long de mon corps. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez trempé. Même mon caleçon n'a pas été épargné ! J'éclate et j'exprime enfin ma colère:

-MAIS MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRE !

Je maudis la pluie.

Noé:

Dans une des chambres du manoir, un Noé d'un mètre quatre-vingt-huit regarde son visage dans le miroir en grimaçant. Sa joue est rouge et gonflée par le coup qu'il a reçu. Il soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus foncé encore humide par la douche qu'il vient de prendre, puis se met à rire en repensant à ce qui s'est passé.

-Merde alors, il m'a pas loupé.

Tyki Mikk, le Noé du plaisir, qui porte très bien son nom, se détourne du miroir. Il prend sa chemise blanche et l'enfile, puis entreprend de la boutonner masquant son torse musclé couvert de cicatrices. Il relève ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, puis il prend ensuite un élastique et rassemble ses longs cheveux en queue basse.

La nuit où lui et Road allaient voir Allen, ils n'avaient pas prévus de tomber sur Apocryphos, l'Innocence autonome. Tyki s'était mesuré à lui, mais le monstre l'avait, littéralement, cloué au mur. À la grande surprise du troisième Noé, Allen s'était interposé entre lui et Apocryphos. Malheureusement, le maudit n'était pas assez puissant pour l'arrêter, il pouvait juste le retenir. L'Innocence autonome avait alors préparer son poing pour le frapper. À la grande horreur de Tyki, il avait entendu Road crier en balançant ses bougies enflammées et se mettre entre le maudit et Apocryphos. Elle reçu le coup de plein fouet, la faisant s'écrouler au sol, inerte. Après, ils avaient tous les trois réussis à s'enfuir, grâce au type aux deux furoncles sur le front. Tyki s'inquiétait, sa faisait un bon moment qu'ils courraient mais Road ne se réveillait toujours pas. Alors quand il avait sentit qu'elle avait disparue, il se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Elle n'était pas morte, il sentait encore sa présence, elle s'était seulement dématérialisée. Le problème est: Quand va t-elle se re-matérialiser ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand il était rentré le cœur gros au manoir, il avait eu une révélation totalement atroce. Il allait se faire tuer par Sheryl, le père de Road, qui était obsédé par sa fille. Quand ce dernier était venu le trouver, en lui demandant où était sa petite fille adorée, Tyki avait envie de disparaître. Tous les membres du clan Noé, dont le Comte millénaire, s'étaient rassemblé pour écouter les nouvelles. Tyki avait annoncé au quatrième Noé ce qui s'était passé. Sheryl était totalement perdu puis il avait regardé Tyki avec un regard meurtrier en lui disant qu'il allait le tuer. Sheryl avait commencé à attaqué le troisième Noé, qui se défendait. Le Comte millénaire avait réussit à calmer Sheryl. Mais depuis maintenant trois mois, il faisait tout pour réussir à frapper Tyki. Il y arriva enfin aujourd'hui, en lui donnant un violemment coup de poing en plein sur sa joue. Le Noé du plaisir était perdu dans ses pensées à ce moment là et il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Après s'être habillé, Tyki sort de sa chambre pour aller voir une personne bien spécifique. Il marche dans un long couloir aux murs d'un blanc immaculé sans aucun tableaux ou autres décorations. Les portes sont également blanches, au point qu'elles se fondent avec les murs. Le plafond est recouvert d'un immense miroir et le sol possède des carrelages blancs avec des motifs en arabesques dorés. Si une personne voyait le manoir, il se dirait sans doute qu'il se trouve au paradis... alors, qu'en faites, il vient de pénétrer en enfer.

Le troisième Noé traverse plusieurs couloirs du même style que le premier, puis s'arrête devant un pan de mur vierge. Tyki se prépare mentalement à se qui va suivre. Sheryl lui a interdit de tuer la personne qui se trouve derrière ce mur et en plus, de la maintenir en vie. Il lâche un soupir de lassitude, ça va faire trois mois que cette connerie dure et qu'il n'y a aucun résultat. Le Noé du plaisir se résigne et avec l'aide de son pouvoir traverse le mur et pénètre dans la pièce. Celle-ci est entièrement blanche, avec une petite fenêtre qui laisse voir le gris du ciel et la pluie taper contre les carreaux. La pièce possède deux meubles: dans un coin de celle-ci, une petite table avec dessus une cruche d'eau et un verre, et au milieu, une chaise qui est retenue au sol par des chaînes où la « fameuse personne » est assise. Cette dernière a la tête penchée vers l'avant, ses poignets et chevilles ligotés. En s'avançant, Tyki constate qu'elle est endormie. Il ouvre la bouche et dit d'une voix grave et forte:

-Hé oh, tu comptes te réveiller quand ?

La personne commence à remuer, se sortant des limbes du sommeil. Mais pas assez vite au goût du Noé qui commence à perdre patience.

-T'es bouché ou quoi, exorciste !

Lavi relève la tête, faisant s'écarter les mèches de ses cheveux roux de son front, laissant apparaître son unique œil vert émeraude. Tyki le regarde en haussant un sourcils:

-Il t'en faut du temps pour émerger, le borgne.

Un éclat de malice se met à briller dans l'œil de Lavi et un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? Je te manquais, culs de bouteille ?

Le troisième Noé crispe les poings en sentant la colère montée en lui et fixe l'exorciste de manière impassible. Lavi remarque alors la joue gonflée de Tyki, il cligne de l'oeil puis se met à rire de manière incontrôlable.

-Ah ah ah ah, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé vieux ? Le mec qui est censé avoir le plus de sex-appeal du clan Noé, se fait défoncer la gueule ?! Ton orgueil à du en prendre un sacré coup ! Ça c'est vraiment ironique !

Lavi totalement inconscient de ce qu'il vient de dire, continue de se foutre de la gueule de Tyki. Ce dernier, lui, plisse ses yeux qui deviennent deux fentes meurtrières, ensuite, il se passe une main sur son visage où un sourire carnassier se forme. Il baisse sa main et lâche un petit rire inquiétant. Il ferme son poing droit et le projette contre la joue gauche de l'exorciste. Le choc est tellement violent que la chaise se serait renversée si elle n'était pas retenue par les chaînes. Lavi ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement et de cracher un filet de sang. Une douleur se propage dans tout son visage et sa joue est en feu. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Lavi se dit qu'il devrait apprendre à se taire. Tyki l'empoigne par le col et le soulève le plus haut que les chaînes le lui permettent. Il plante ses yeux doré dans celui vert de l'exorciste.

-Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à la fermer, tu sais ?

Lavi lui fait un grand sourire, lui dévoilant ses dents teintées de rouge.

-C'est marrant, j'étais justement entrain de me dire la même chose.

Tyki lâche son col, le faisant retombé lourdement sur sa chaîne.

-T'es vraiment mal placer pour faire le malin tu sais ? Ton cher vieux n'a toujours pas ouvert sa gueule pour nous donnez des infos concernant le quatorzième, à croire qu'il n'en n'a rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

Un filet de sueur froide coule le long du dos du roux qui déglutit difficilement, il connaît la vrai nature du troisième Noé: un pervers obsédé qui prend plaisir à tuer les gens en les torturant. Il sait que ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir est bien pire que la mort. Tyki en voyant la réaction qu'il attendait apparaître sur le visage du borgne, sourit de manière inquiétante. Il se place de profil et déclare:

-Fait attention, si tu tentes un coup fourré, je me ferais un plaisir de détruire ton Innocence.

Tyki avait détruit un grand nombres d'Innocences et tués beaucoup d'exorcistes, sans le moindre scrupule. Il fallait prendre ses menaces aux sérieux. En entendant la mention de son arme, Lavi se redresse d'un coup sur sa chaîse.

-Mon Innocence ? Ou est -elle ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait !

Le Noé se met à rire en se dirigeant vers le pan de mur en face du roux.

-On va dire que je te la garde « en sécurité ». Moi seul peut y avoir accès.

Avec son pouvoir, il plonge littéralement son bras dans le mur, puis l'en ressort en tenant dans sa main quelque chose enveloppée dans un tissus blanc. Tyki fait face à l'adolescent puis déballe l'objet dévoilant le maillet de Lavi. Il le secoue devant le nez de ce dernier, qui sent la colère monter en lui. Le roux se sent impuissant ce qui donne un sentiment de jouissance au portugais. L'exorciste s'agite sur sa chaise et se met à l'insulter de tous les noms:

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Connard, rend-la moi !

Lavi tire sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces entaillant ses poignets qui se mettent à saigner. En ignorant la douleur, il continue à lancer des injures au Noé.

-Enflure ! Fils de...

Son souffle reste subitement coincée dans sa gorge à cause du choc. À la vitesse de l'éclair, Tyki lui avait donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, faisant expulser tout l'air des poumons de l'adolescent, qui se met à tousser et à cracher du sang. Le Noé se penche à son oreille et lui murmure d'une voix froide:

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'a interdit de te tuer, que je ne peux pas te faire de mal.

Lavi continue de tousser en essayant de faire rentrer le précieux oxygène dans ses poumons. Il a la larme à l'oeil, ses joues sont rouges, un filet de sang coule de ses lèvres et à chaque fois qu'il respire, ses côtes lui font mal.

Le troisième Noé se redresse et sous le regard désespéré de Lavi, remet l'Innocence au creux du mur. L'exorciste halète encore, une envie de meurtre monte en lui mais il ne peut rien faire. Il aimerai tant lui arracher ses sales yeux doré qui le fixe avec condescendance. Il crache un filet de sang par terre et fixe le Noé avec détermination. Ce dernier le regarde puis lui fait un grand sourire triomphant:

-Pour t'appendre les bonnes manières, tu serras priver d'eau et de nourriture pendant deux jours. On verra si après ça, tu ouvriras encore ta grande gueule.

Lavi le regarde avec mépris le fusillant de son unique œil.

Sans rien dire, Tyki sort de la pièce laissant l'exorciste seul. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux:

-Quel emmerdant ce gosse ! Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Sheryl.

Il se met à marcher dans le couloir, son regard se pose alors sur son avant bras droit, où il y a une cicatrice. Il lâche un soupir tonitruant:

-En tout cas, il y a plus d'ambiance quand shonen est là. Il faut vraiment qu'on refasse une partie de Poker.

 **Voili voulou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que le point de vue de Tyki vous aura plus. J'ai adoré écrire cette partie, Tyki étant mon Noé préféré:)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A partir de maintenant, les prochains chapitres comporteront minimum 2 points de vue, pour que l'histoire avance plus vite et pour placer d'autres personnages.**

 **Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit et s'intitulera** **4ème Nuit: Cauchemar.** **Je le posterai** **Vendredi 3 février 2017.**

 **Merci d'avoir, à vendredi prochain :)**


	4. 4ème Nuit: Cauchemar

**Salut salut. En avant pour le chapitre 4 :)**

 **Il contient plusieurs points de vue.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

4ème Nuit: Cauchemar.

Lenalee Lee:

Je n'entends rien et je ne vois rien. Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. Il y règne un silence de mort. Je ne ressent rien, pas le moindre souffle de vent ou autre chose qui pourrait m'aider à me repérer. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans le néant.

Soudain, des bruits étouffés se font entendre comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Ils deviennent de plus en plus fort et distinct. On dirait...des cris ? Une lueur blanche apparaît et je me force à aller vers elle. Je me fais aspirer et quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans l'incompréhension totale.

Je suis entièrement vêtue de noir. Je ne suis pas en uniforme mais à la place je porte ma blouse moulante à col sans manches, mon mini short, mes mitaines qui m'arrivent juste en dessous de mes épaules et mon Innocence est activée et crépite d'énergie. J'ai des entailles et des blessures sur le corps, qui saignent. Mais c'est quand je regarde autour de moi que je comprends la gravité de la situation. Je suis dans une prison de verre, les mains appuyée contre la parois. Quand je tourne la tête je vois Lavi et...KANDA ?! eux aussi prisonniers. Ils lâchent des cris et des injures en frappant leurs prisons avec leurs Innocences, sans succès. Celle de Kanda à pris une teinte rouge sombre et celle de Lavi est totalement différente. On dirait deux maillets qui n'en forment qu'un, relié entre eux par le manche. Elle est également rouge foncé. Le dos de Lavi est couvert de sang.

Je tourne le tête pour voir ce qu'ils regardent...et c'est un véritable cauchemar. Le sol est mauve foncé et renvoie notre reflet. Il fait nuit et la pleine lune éclaire le champ de bataille. Il y a des flaques de sang partout, des corps allongés inertes par terre, je n'arrive pas à distingué qui c'est. Des silhouettes flouent se combattent.

Mais la chose qui me donne des frissons de terreurs, c'est Allen-kun, qui est à genoux par terre, sa cape d'ordinaire si blanche et si lumineuse, paraît terne et couverte de sang. Il a l'air de tellement souffrir. Je regarde un peu plus loin et je vois le Comte millénaire s'avancer vers lui, avec son immense sourire et son épée pleine de sang. Il lui parle mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Le Comte se plante devant lui. Allen-kun relève la tête et le regarde sans bouger, sa main plaqué contre ses côtes. Je me mets à tambouriner sur la parois et lui crie de s'enfuir. Mais on dirait qu'il ne m'entends pas. Le Comte lève son épée qui brille au clair de lune...et l'abat sur Allen-kun.

C'est toujours à se moment là que je me réveille en sursaut. Je me lève et fais les cents pas dans ma chambre en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Ça fait quatre jours que je suis rentrée et ça fait quatre jours que j'ai cette vision. Pourquoi ! Je ne comprends pas. J'ai souvent des visions qui se révèle être des événements qui vont se produire, mais là, c'est totalement impossible. Kanda est...est mort, Lavi s'est fait kidnapper et Allen-kun est en fuite. Ça n'a ni queue ni tête. J'ai beau retourner la situation dans tout les sens, ça reste improbable. Je lâche un soupir d'exaspération et je regarde mon horloge murale. Il est sept heures du matin et Marie m'a donnez rendez-vous à huit heures à la salle d'entraînement. Je veux atteindre le niveau 2 de mon Innocence, ce qui fait que je m'entraîne tous les jours et Marie s'est proposé de m'aider pour l'échauffement. Je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Après, j'enfile ma blouse noir, mon sort et mes mitaines. Je chausses des ballerines noirs et je sort de ma chambre.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Dans le réfectoire, la tension est tellement lourde que je manque de m'enfoncer dans le sol. Des traqueurs, des scientifiques et des exorcistes mangent ensemble par petits groupes et leurs discutions sont empreintes d'animosité et de haine pure. Il y a beaucoup de va et viens et des insultes fusent de tous les côtés. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je m'avance vers le comptoir en essayant d'écouter les conversations, mais ils crient tous tellement que je ne comprends rien.

Je vois Jeryy qui les fixe avec un regard meurtrier, sa spatule tremble dans son poing serré à l'extrême. Je hausse les sourcils d'étonnement, lui qui est toujours avenant et souriant, il fait vraiment peur. Je pose les mains sur son comptoir.

-Jeryy, qu'est ce qui se passe, c'est quoi tout ce boucan ?

Le chef cuisinier me regarde avec attention, il dépose son ustensile et se penche pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que le mien. Ses yeux brillent de colère et ses mâchoires sont serrées.

-C'est Luberier.

Je serre les poings et je sens la colère monter en moi. Ce type va nous emmerder encore longtemps !?

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?!

Il me regarde avec attention avant de déclarer d'une voix froide:

-C'est à propos d'Allen.

J'agrippe le comptoir avec les mains et j'enfonce mes ongles dedans.

-Raconte-moi tous.

Jeryy jette un petit regard par dessus mon épaule. Je fais de même, et je remarque que quelqu'un nous observe, c'est un des chiens de Luberier. Je me retourne lentement. L'indien me questionne:

-Que veux-tu manger ?

Pendant qu'il prépare mon plat, Jeryy se met à tous m'expliquer:

-Déjà hier soir, Luberier manigançait quelques chose de gros. Et ça c'est confirmé ce matin. Il veut faire passer un interrogatoire à tous les membres de la Congrégation. Ce rapace sait que certaines personnes sont toujours du côté d'Allen et il pense qu'il y a des « traîtres » qui communiquent avec lui. Il veut les dénicher pour qu'ils lui disent où se trouve Allen. Depuis tôt ce matin, ils ont commencer à interroger les membres.

-Ils ont trouvés des personnes ?

Je pense à Johnny, Reever et les autres.

-Non pas encore...

Je pousse un petit soupire de soulagement. Jeryy me regarde de manière grave.

-Lenalee, c'est Luberier lui-même qui va interroger tous les exorcistes et les membres qui étaient les plus proches d'Allen. Ce vieux bouc m'a dit d'être dans son bureau à dix heures et demi. Même Timothy n'y échappera pas. On va tous y passer, sans exception.

Je me passe une main sur le visage:

-Oh non.

-Tu as des informations importantes sur Allen ?

Je secoue la tête. Mon plat est presque prêt mais j'ai encore des questions à lui poser. Je ris jaune:

-C'est pour ça que les membres de la section scientifique et les traqueurs sont dans cet état. Depuis le début du réveil du Noé d'Allen, ils veulent tous sa mort.

Jeryy hoche la tête.

-Qu'on dit Krory, Miranda et les autres ?

-Bien sûr ils sont contre cet interrogatoire. Ils sont du côté du garçon, mais...

Le cuisinier pose mon assiette sur un plateau:

-Chao Jî s'est porté volontaire avec enthousiasme pour passer le premier.

-Quel lèche-cul !

Je serre les poings. Ma respiration s'accélère à cause de la colère. Je ne supporte plus ce type. Je vois rouge, mes chevilles me chatouillent, signe que mon Innocence va s'activée. Cet enfoiré, comment peut-il faire ça à Allen-kun ? Après tous ce que ce dernier à fait pour lui ? Le jour où j'ai entendu ce crétin dire à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir tué dans l'arche de Noé, j'avais envie de le frapper et c'est toujours le cas.

Jeryy pose une main sur la mienne:

-Calme-toi, ce crétin ne sait rien de lui, il fait ça pour s'attirer les faveurs de Luberier. Ça me fou en rogne aussi. J'aurai du lui cuisiner un truc avarié.

Je lâche un petit rire. Jeryy est juste génial. Il me sourit:

-Allez va manger, tu en as besoin.

J'acquiesce et prends mon plateau en main:

-Merci Jeryy.

Noé:

Il fait entièrement noir. Rien ne perturbent le mouvement du liquide qui ondule doucement, quelques bulles d'oxygène remontent à la surface. Il y règne un silence irréel.

Une lueur doré brille de manière fantomatique. Cette faible lumière provient de quatre chaînes dorées qui entourent un corps féminin à la peau brune. La jeune fille semble paisible, comme si elle dormait. Son cœur a recommencer à battre mais elle n'a pas encore besoin d'oxygène. Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais elle commence à percevoir la sensation de l'eau sur son corps. Celui-ci est drapé d'une robe blanche qui ondoie au rythme de l'eau, avec de fines bretelles et qui lui arrive au dessus de son unique genou droit. Son autre jambe est en cours de matérialisation, seul sa cuisse est réapparue, enroulée dans une chaîne protectrice.

Ses cheveux mauves en pointe flottent autour de son visage, laissant apparaître les stigmates noirs en formes de croix, qui apparaissent sur son front.

Road Kamelot se réveillera bientôt...

Lenalee Lee:

-Tu es prête Lenalee ?

Marie se tient devant moi, nous allons combattre à mains nues. Nous sommes tous les deux dans la salle d'entraînement. Quelques scientifiques arriveront bientôt pour tester le nouveau simulateur de combat sur moi. Vu que je suis la seule à être de type cristallin, ils veulent absolument tester la résistance de mon Innocence.

-Oui.

Marie ouvre les yeux, me montrant ses iris grises aveugles, il rajuste son casque sur ses oreilles et s'élance pour m'attaquer.

Il projette son poing droit sur mon visage, je m'abaisse et lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il m'attrape par la cheville et me fait valser en arrière, je trébuche mais dès que je sens mon dos rentré en contact avec le sol, je balance mes jambes et fais un cumulet arrière. Marie profite de l'occasion pour me donner un nouveau coup de poing que je bloque en levant une jambe. Je me retourne et lui donne un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, il titube en arrière en lâchant un grognement. Je m'avance et prends mon élan pour balancer ma jambe, il se la prends en plein dans le visage mais réussis à atténuer le choc en faisant un pas sur le côté. Il saisit ma cheville et la tire vers lui pour me donner un coup dans le ventre du plat de sa grande main. De l'air s'échappe de mes poumons et je tombe encore une fois en arrière, je retombe sur mes pieds en faisant une souplesse arrière. M arie se met à courir droit sur moi. Je commence à être essoufflée et lui aussi. Je cours dans sa direction, à environ cinq, six mètres de lui, je fais une roue puis je prends de l'impulsion et fait deux souplesses avant. Marie s'abaisse pour m'atteindre, à se moment là, je me propulse en m'aidant de ses épaules pour passer par dessus son corps et me retrouver derrière lui. Je m'accroupis et balance ma jambe pour atteindre les creux à l'arrière de ses genoux, Marie perd l'équilibre, je lui fais un croche pieds le faisant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui et lui plante mon avant bras sur la gorge.

Je reprends mon souffle. Marie referme ses yeux et me fais un grand sourire.

-Eh ben, ça n'a pas traîné, aujourd'hui.

Je descends de son torse, il se redresse en se frottant la mâchoire.

-Désolé pour le coup.

Marie secoue la main devant moi.

-T'as pas à t'en faire, c'est rien. Par contre...

Il se met à me marmonner:

-Tu devrais garder des coups comme ça à Luberier et Chao Jî.

Je cligne des yeux surprise, puis je me mets à rire.

-Oui j'y penserai.

-Çà c'était un beau combat !

C'est la voix de Reever qui provient d'un haut parleur. Je lève la tête vers la salle de contrôle et le vois à travers la vitre en compagnie de Nii-san. Ce dernier se met à parler.

-Lenalee, si tu veux on peut commencer.

J'ai repris mon souffle et mon rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normale. Marie se lève, me fait un signe de tête et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Oui, je suis prête.

-Le-Lena-lee...

Je regarde Bak qui se dirige vers moi, tout tremblant et avec le visage couvert...d'urticaire !? Il tient dans ses bras une caisse avec toutes sortes de choses. Il la pose par terre et en sors ce qui ressemble à des capteurs et des électrodes.

-Je- Je dois te-te mettre ces capteurs. Je-Je...

-BAK ! Je t'interdis de toucher ma précieuse Lenalee de tes mains baladeuses !

Nii-san hurle dans le micro à nous faire percer les tympans. L'interpellé lève des yeux furieux vers mon frère.

-Hein ?! Comment ça, mes mains baladeuses ?!

En deux trois mouvements, Nii-san est descendu de la salle de contrôle, à poussé Bak qui s'est écroulé par terre et a pris le matériel en main. Mon frère a un sourire victorieux.

-C'est pour ça, que c'est à son grand-frère adoré que revient cette tâche délicate.

Bak se relève en grognant:

-Je monte dans la salle.

Mon frère lâche un petit ricanement puis se tourne vers moi.

-Peux-tu retirer tes mitaines et tes chaussures ?

Je m'exécute. Nii-san commence par placer les électrodes et ensuite les capteurs sur tout mon corps.

-Écoute. Tu es la première à tester le simulateur. Des projecteurs holographiques ont été placés autour de la pièce. Tu seras toujours dans la salle d'entraînement mais un akuma de niveau 3 se matérialisera. Même si il n'est pas réel, grâce aux capteurs, tu seras en mesure de le toucher et inversement. Nous allons surveiller tes fonctions vitales mais si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu dois nous le dire immédiatement, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Mon frère se penche et fixe deux micro-capteurs dans les stigmates en forme de croix que j'ai aux chevilles.

-Ton Innocence sera directement relié à la machine. Tu pourras toujours la contrôler normalement, c'est juste pour nous permettre de récolter des informations. Quand tu auras vaincu l'akuma, tu ne dois en aucun cas retirer les capteurs. Nous éteindrons la machine, il faudra attendre cinq minutes pour que tout s'arrête.

-Ok j'ai compris.

-J'ai faillis oublier.

Nii-san pose une main sur mon épaule:

-Tu dois être dans le bureau de Luberier à dix heures. Prend ton temps.

Je serre les poings et les dents pour me calmer. J'acquiesce.

-Je te surveillerai d'en haut.

Nii-san remonte dans la salle. J'inspire et j'expire lentement en me plaçant au centre de la pièce. Le sol est froid sous mes pieds, je me concentre là-dessus. Des voix se font entendre dans les hauts parleurs.

-Lancement du simulateur.

La voix de Nii-san.

-Fait.

Un grondement se fait entendre. La voix de Reever qui lui répond.

-Enclenchement des projecteurs.

-Fait.

Ceux-ci se penchent vers l'avant et s'allument pour se rejoindre en un cercle de couleur bleu.

-Début du programme, matérialisation de l'akuma de niveau 3.

-Fait.

Dans le cercle de lumière, une silhouette floue commence à apparaître, pour devenir de plus en plus nette et au final, prendre la forme d'un akuma. Je recule d'un pas, il a l'air tellement réel, avec son armure noir comme la nuit et ses griffes tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Pour l'instant, il reste immobile.

-Lenalee active ton Innocence.

Je m'exécute, mes bracelets se déploient pour libéré le sang contenu dedans et s'enroule autour de mes jambes pour ensuite se solidifier et former mes bottes. L'activation se passe sans problème, je lâche un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Activation réussie.

-Programmation de l'akuma.

-Fait.

-Début du combat !

La réaction est immédiate. La lumière des projecteurs devient vertes et l'akuma s'élance vers moi à grande vitesse. Je me propulse dans les airs, le niveau 3 me suis. Je lâche un petit sourire, je vais pouvoir me défouler.

J'active les papillons à l'arrière de mes talons et me jette sur l'akuma. Je me redresse à la dernière seconde et lui plante mes pieds en plein dans le visage. Le monstre riposte en m'attrapant la cheville et me fais valser vers le mur. Sa puissance est incroyable et bien réelle. J'appuie mes pieds contre le mur et m'élance vers lui. Je m'imagine que l'akuma est en faite Luberier et Chao Jî, je veux les battre, je veux leurs faire payer. Mon Innocence ressent ma colère, elle se met à crépiter d'énergie bleu et je vais plus vite. Le niveau 3 tend sa main griffue vers moi, que je réussis à éviter. Je lui balance ma jambe qu'il se prend sur le côté du visage. Je fais un tour complet sur moi même et lui redonne un coup de pied au même endroit. Je dois être plus rapide. Je prends de la hauteur, l'akuma me talonne, je m'arrête d'un coup et me laisse tomber. Je plante mes pieds sur ses épaules, il en profite pour me donner un coup de poing dans mon flanc droit. Je lâche un petit grognement de douleur et j'appuie sur mes pieds de toutes mes forces. Je le propulse et il va s'écraser par terre. De la poussière s'élève masquant l'endroit où le niveau 3 est tombé. Je descends lentement en gardant mes précautions.

Soudain, le mur de poussières s'ouvrent en deux, laissant passer l'akuma qui arrive droit sur moi. Je riposte.

Grand intendant:

Komui Lee regarde sa sœur avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. Lenalee s'en sort très bien, elle riposte à toutes les attaques de l'akuma de niveau 3, sans la moindre hésitation ni aucune peur. Komui sait qu'elle est à cran depuis qu'elle est revenue de mission et surtout depuis ce matin et il sait pourquoi.

Reever lâche un sifflement admiratif.

-Lenalee est vraiment impressionnante. Elle est entrain d'acculer l'akuma sans aucune difficulté.

À côté de lui, Bak, le visage encore un peu couvert d'urticaire, acquiesce en silence. Komui rajuste ses lunettes et pose ses mains sur la table.

-Reever peux-tu me dire comment vont ses signes vitaux ?

-Oui chef.

Reever regarde l'écran en question, il secoue la tête.

-Aucune anomalie, tout est normale et l'Innocence répond parfaitement à Lenalee et son rythme cardiaque est...

-Inspecteur, vous ne pouvez pas entrez ici !

-Nous sommes en plein test !

Komui, Reever et Bak se retournent. Des scientifiques s'accumulent à l'entré pour empêcher Luberier d'entré. L'inspecteur les fusille de son regard meurtrier. Certains scientifiques reculent, d'autres plus inconscient, reste devant lui. Luberier commence à perdre patience.

-Laisser moi passer.

Komui se crispe, si l'inspecteur est venu en personne, c'est que ça doit être important. Le grand intendant prend une grande inspiration.

-Laissez-le.

Les scientifiques regarde leurs chef avec un air ébahit, mais obéissent à contre cœur. Luberier s'avance et se plante devant Komui qui reste de marbre.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

L'inspecteur plisse ses petits yeux de rat.

-Couper cette machine, tout de suite.

Le chinois le regarde incrédule.

-Mais c'est impossible,il...

-Arrêter-la tout de suite ! Je dois interroger Lenalee.

Komui serre les poings, il n'aime pas du tout ça. Il le sent mal, très mal.

-Elle est censée passer dans votre bureau à dix heures et il est seulement neuf heures quart.

Le visage de Luberier dégage une aura de malveillance, Komui a un léger mouvement de recul.

-Chao Jî m'a donner des détails intéressant sur la relation qu'à Lenalee avec le quatorzième. Et je suis presque sûr qu'elle sait où il se trouve. Je dois l'interroger immédiatement, elle est soupçonner de trahison envers l'ordre et de complicité avec le Noé.

Un silence de mort se propage dans la salle seulement perturber par les bip des machines. Tout le monde est figé et retient leurs souffle. Komui sent un filet de sueur couler dans son dos. _Comment ça Lenalee est complice avec Allen ?_ Le cerveau du grand intendant carbure à cent à l'heure. Sa sœur lui aurait caché quelques chose ? Il secoue la tête, c'est impensable. Lenalee lui fait confiance et elle lui a dit que ses recherches ne mène à rien. Comment a-t-il pu douter un instant d'elle. Il ouvre la bouche mais Luberier le pousse et se dirige vers les commandes de la machine.

-Où est le bouton d'arrêt, c'est ça ?

L'inspecteur montre un bouton noir avec les lettres AU ( Arrêt d'Urgence ).

Komui lâche un son étouffé et lui attrape le poignet. Il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Si vous appuyez la-dessus, la machine va s'arrêter et...

-C'est le but.

Luberier se dégage de la poigne du grand intendant et appuie sur le bouton. Tout les scientifiques se mettent à paniquer.

-NON !

Des grondements se font entendre et les projecteurs s'éteignent d'un coup. Soudain une vive lumière bleu apparaît et une hurlement se fait entendre.

-LENALEE !

Komui sort de la pièce en trombe et descend les escaliers pour aider sa sœur.

Lenalee Lee:

Mon corps me brûle, la douleur dans mes jambes est juste insupportable. Je ne contrôle plus mon Innocence. Je me mets à crier de douleur. Je n'arrive pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes, j'étais entrain de combattre l'akuma quand tout c'est arrêter d'un coup.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles qui sifflent. Je commence à perdre conscience. À ma grande horreur, je vois mon Innocence se désactivée, je me mets à tombée et heurte le sol. Tout devient noir.

Exorciste:

Bookman est ligoté sur une chaise, dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Des rayons de soleil éclaire celle-ci. La peau du vieux panda est plus pâle que d'habitude et son visage est remplis de coupures. Son corps est couvert de blessures infligée par Sheryl dans ses vaines tentatives de lui retirer des informations sur le quatorzième Noé.

Le vieux exorciste rouvre les yeux et lâche un soupir d'impuissance. Depuis le début, il essaye de créer un lien télépathique avec son disciple Lavi, sans succès. Il ne sait pas s'il est envie et comment il se porte. Ça l'inquiète énormément.

Le Noé du plaisir lui a, bien sûr, enlevé son Innocence, il est totalement impuissant et à la merci du clan Noé. Il ne peut rien faire du tout.

Il lève la tête vers le miroir qui recouvre entièrement le plafond et se regarde dedans. Il commence à atteindre ses limites. Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a plus eu d'eau et quatre jours qu'il n'a plus manger. Mais ça fait trois mois, qu'il subit les tortures et les interrogatoires du quatrième Noé. Il a réussit à tenir jusque là, mais si maintenant, il dévoile « la faiblesse » du quatorzième, Sheryl le tuera à coup sûr, lui et son jeune disciple.

Bookman serre les dents. La porte vient de s'ouvrir laissant entrer le Noé.

Noé:

Dans une autre partie du manoir, une personne se tient devant une grande fenêtre, les mains croisés dans le dos. C'est un homme qui doit avoir dans la quarantaine et mesurant environ deux mètres, mince et musclé, ses cheveux noirs ramenés en arrières avec quelques mèches rebelles, ses yeux d'un doré éclatant, sa barbe naissante et sa peau brune.

C'est bien un Noé mais s'il ne portait pas des vêtements si caractéristiques, personne ne saurait dire qui il est vraiment. Une chemise verte à lignes, un pantalon noir et une longue veste de costume beige.

Personne ne reconnaîtrait la vraie apparence du Comte millénaire sans son costume d'homme boudiné avec un sourire de détraqué.

Le premier Noé dit « Adam » réfléchit. Il pense à son frère Néa. Il le veut, il le veut près de lui, là maintenant tout de suite ! Il serre les poings de frustration et lâche un petit rire haineux. La mémoire de son frère a été implanté dans le corps de son pire ennemi: Allen Walker. Il se résigne et soupire. De toute façon, le réveil du quatorzième est en cours, bientôt Néa prendra le dessus sur Walker. La première chose que le Comte fera quand il le verra, se serra d'arracher son bras gauche monstrueux, comme ça il sera libéré de cette matière immonde qu'est l'Innocence.

La voix grave du premier Noé se fait entendre, bien différente de celle qu'il a quand il est déguisé:

-Je vais te retrouver mon frère et je te ramènerai, soit patient, je te réveillerai entièrement et on sera débarrassé d'Allen Walker .

Il ferme les épais rideaux de couleurs mauves plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il se détourne de la fenêtre et rouvre les yeux. Ses iris doré aux pupilles verticales luisent d'un air menaçant dans le noir.

-Le prochain acte de la pièce va bientôt commencer...

 **Voili voulou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **L'histoire n'est pas totalement pensée, j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais vous pouvez me donnez vos idées, demandes, scènes que vous aimerez voir dans cette fiction :)**

 **Pour les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites sur ce site et qui voudrais me proposer leurs idées, et/où posez des questions sur l'histoire, j'ai mis mon adresse mail sur mon profil.** **Je regarde mes mails une fois par jours, alors n'hésitez pas :)**

 **Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 5 et s'intitulera** **5ème Nuit: Quand tout dérape.** **Je le posterai** **Vendredi 10 février 2017.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à vendredi prochain :)**


	5. 5ème Nuit: Quand tout dérape

**Salut salut. Voici le chapitre 5 plus long que les précédents :)**

 **J'espère qu'ils vous plaira :)**

 **Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois que j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui la lise :)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

5ème Nuit: Quand tout dérape.

Allen Walker:

Je ne sais pas du tout comment je suis arrivé ici. Il y a deux secondes, j'étais assis sur un des banc de la place et la seconde d'après, j'avais été entraîné par les mystérieuses chaînes dorées. Non pas mon corps, mais seulement mon esprit.

Je reconnais cet endroit: ce sol si blanc qui contraste avec le ciel noir d'encre d'où tombe des flocons de neige et ces arbres mort qui se dressent sur les côtés d'une clairière. Il manque le siège mais pas de doute. C'est l'endroit ou j'ai vu le vrai visage de Néa pour la première fois.

Ce n'est pas ça qui me plonge dans un état d'incompréhension – merci Néa de m'avoir habitué au paysage - ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est l'immense horloge qui me fait face.

Elle est gigantesque et luit d'une faible lueur. Autour d'elle la neige a fondue, me laissant voir un sol en verre qui renvoie mon reflet. L'horloge est maintenue debout par des chaînes doré qui sortent du sol. Elle est entièrement argentée, les chiffres romains sont gris foncé comme les aiguilles. La petite est sur le douze et la grande entre le cinq et le dix. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, c'est que le petit espace qu'il y a entre la petite et la grande aiguille a prit une teinte doré. La partie du cadran a prit une couleur or clair et le chiffre cinq est doré. Pourquoi cette partie là n'est pas argentée comme le reste ? Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a rien, pas le moindre indice qui pourrait me mettre sur la voix.

Je regarde à nouveau l'horloge en me massant le cou. Je ne comprends pas du tout. L'argenté et le doré. Je me creuse la tête et fixe l'horloge au point de voir flou. Que représente ces deux couleurs ? Pourquoi il y a plus d'argenté que de doré et pas l'inverse, c'est à rien n'y comp...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me raidis. Une hypothèse vient de me traverser l'esprit et j'espère de tout cœur me tromper, sinon je suis dans la merde.

Si par hasard, le doré représente les Noé et l'argenté me correspond... Ce pourrait-il que cette horloge me montre le temps qu'il me reste avant de devenir un Noé ? Un filet de sueur coule le long de ma tempe. C'est très probable. Mais aussi, d'après Hevlaska, je suis le Destructeur du Temps, cette horloge a peut-être avoir avec ça. Mais alors pourquoi devient-elle doré ? Je me passe une main dans les cheveux en lâchant un grognement exaspéré. Je penche malheureusement pour la première hypothèse.

Si c'est ça, combien de temps me reste t-il exactement ? Comment puis-je arrêter le réveil du quatorzième ? Y a t-il seulement un moyen ? Et si oui, lequel et comment savoir ? Je me mets à ricaner, en tout cas, c'est pas Néa qui va me le dire.

Soudain, un bruit familier se fait entendre derrière moi. Je soupir et me retourne. Une chaîne dorée vient s'enrouler autour de ma jambe. Je me laisse faire sachant que je vais reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Une deuxième puis une troisième arrivent. Elles sortent du sol et commence à m'entraîner. Je grimace, elles me serrent vraiment fort. Le sol autour de moi devient liquide et je m'enfonce encore et encore. La substance noire est froide et je me mets à frisonner. Je retiens mon souffle et me fais submerger.

Je me redresse d'un coup sur le banc en prenant une grande inspiration, comme si j'avais été privé d'oxygène pendant un bon bout de temps, ce qui – techniquement – est le cas. Je me passe une main sur le visage et respire lentement pour calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur.

Le vent froid me fouette le visage, je remonte mon col pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Malgré mes gants, mes doigts sont totalement engourdis. Il faut que je marche sinon je vais gelé sur place. Je me lève du banc, mes articulations protestent mais je réussis à me redresser sur mes jambes et je regarde autour de moi. Les passants sont emmitouflés dans de grosses vestes fourrés. Des couples se serrent pour se réchauffer et d'autres seuls marchent à vive allure pour échapper au plus vite au froid.

Je prends mes deux valises et me mets en marche quand mon œil gauche s'active, m'indiquant qu'il y a un akuma dans les environs. Je m'arrête d'un coup et balaie des yeux les passants. Un enfant qui court devant ses parents, un couple qui marchent en rigolant, deux vieilles dames qui parlent entre elles. Mon regard se pose sur un homme assis à l'autre bout de la place, il me fixe intensément. C'est lui, je vois l'âme prisonnière flotter au dessus de lui. C'est un niveau 2. Sans le moindre mouvements brusques, je me retourne et m'enfonce dans une rue, il faut absolument que je m'éloigne de la place, pour ne mettre personne en danger. Il va se lancer à ma poursuite. Quand je tourne dans une autre rue, je me mets à courir. Tim alerté par mon empressement, sort de ma poche et vole à côté de moi. Je slalome entre les passants, sans faire exprès, je donne un coup de coude à quelqu'un qui me lance un juron. Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans les rues qui rétrécissent pour devenir des ruelles sombres et étroites.

Sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, mon œil se désactive. Je m'arrête, essoufflé. Je suis dans une petite ruelle bordée de maisons. Tim se pose sur mon épaule. Il règne un calme seulement perturbé par le vent qui souffle bruyamment. Où est l'akuma ? Je regarde les deux extrémités de la ruelle. Rien, il n'y a personne. Pourquoi il ne me poursuit pas ? Le but des akuma est de tuer les exorcistes. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? J'ai pas rêvé pourtant, je l'ai b...

BOUM BOUM...

Une douleur se répand dans mon corps, au point que mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge. Je lâche mes valises qui heurtent le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Un feu commence à se répandre dans mon corps. Je lâche un gémissement et me prends le visage dans mes mains.

-Non... pas... maintenant...

Néa essaye de prendre le dessus. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je tombe à genoux. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis nimbé d'une aura mauve qui ondoie autour de moi.

-Ar...rê...te...

Mon cœur bat trop rapidement et tambourine jusque dans mon crâne, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

Je sens quelque chose de désagréable dans ma gorge, je suis pris d'une violente quinte de toux, je crache du sang. Le goût métallique est juste atroce.

La douleur est plus puissante que la dernière fois me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Elles se mettent à roulés sur mes joues, les larmes sont rouges, je pleure du sang.

C'est la première fois que je perds autant de sang quand Néa veut me posséder, le liquide commence à former une petite flaque devant moi.

-Va...t'en...

Ma voix est rauque et faible. Je lâche un petit cri de douleur. Mes yeux me piquent, je les ferme. Je continue à tousser. La douleur va me rendre fou ! Je me contorsionne dans tout les sens. Il faut que ça s'arrête, je ne vais plus tenir ! Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle.

Sans crier gare, la douleur monte encore d'un cran. J'ouvre les yeux et mon dos s'arc-boute. Je me mets a hurler. À travers mon cri, j'entends des craquements. Les fenêtres des maisons se mettent à exploser les unes après les autres. Des cascades de morceaux de verre tombent dans la ruelle. Quelque uns d'entre eux viennent m'entailler le visage. La douleur disparaît d'un coup me laissant fébrile. Je pose mes mains par terre et j'halète bruyamment. Le sol est recouvert d'un tapis de morceaux de verre qui scintille dans la pénombre. Je regarde le carnage, c'est moi qui l'est provoqué.

Des cris et des hurlements se font entendre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe !

-Qui a fait ça ?

Je relève la tête, il faut que je m'enfuis d'ici. Personne ne doit me voir. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à me mettre debout mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Tout mon corps tremble et j'ai du mal à tenir droit. Pour m'aider, Tim prend une de mes valises avec sa queue. Je prends la deuxième et j'avance, les morceaux de verre craquant sous mes pas. Les habitants vont bientôt arrivés, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Heureusement pour moi, les portes des maisons se trouvent de l'autre côté, ce qui me laissent de précieuses secondes devant moi.

Je quitte la ruelle est m'enfonce dans une autre. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais tant que je m'éloigne, c'est le principal. Je suis totalement épuisé, j'ai la tête qui tourne, la bouche pleine de sang et de la sueur perle sur mon visage. Je sens ma conscience s'éloigner peu à peu.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs ruelles, je ne peux plus continuer. Je m'adosse à un mur, la froideur des briques traversent mes vêtements et me fais tremblé encore plus. Je lève les yeux sur le ciel couvert de nuage, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je regarde aux alentours et vois une petite alcôve dans le mur. Je réussis à me traîner jusque là et tombe à genoux. elle est juste assez grande pour contenir mon corps. Je me mets de manière à se qu'on ne me vois pas si une personne traverse cette rue. Tim rentre a son tour et dépose la valise. Il se frotte contre ma joue, puis se pose sur mon épaule. Mes habits sont couverts de sang, rien n'a été épargnés. On dirait que j'ai tué quelqu'un, alors que c'est Néa qui est entrain de me tuer.

J'essuie le sang sur ma bouche, ce simple geste me donne le tournis. Je serre mes bras contre mon torse pour essayer de me réchauffer.

Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours réussis à me débrouiller seul, à régler mes problèmes de mes propres moyens. Je voulais que se soit moi qui aide les autres. C'était le cas il y a encore peu de temps...mais maintenant, je me rends compte que je suis dans une immense impasse. Mon âme se fait dévorer par le quatorzième Noé et je n'ai aucune solution pour y remédier. J'ai besoin d'aide mais personne peut me tendre la main. Je suis seul face à ça.

Je me sens partir, je pose ma tête contre le mur et m'évanouis.

Lenalee Lee:

-Lee...Lena...Le...

Quelqu'un m'appelle. Je sais à qui appartient cette voix. Nii-san. J'essaie de bouger, mais je suis toute engourdie et mon corps refuse de me répondre.

-Lena...Lenalee...

On me secoue par les épaules. Je ressens une gène au niveau des jambes. Je lutte pour soulever les paupières qui finissent enfin par m'obéir. Une silhouette floue se tient juste devant moi. Je cligne des yeux pour ajuster ma vision.

-LENALEE !

Je vois enfin net, c'est Nii-san qui est devant moi, les mains posées sur mes épaules. Quand il voie que j'ai ouvert les yeux, il pousse un petit soupir. Il me scrute:

-Comment te sens tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Nii-san.

Je me redresse doucement en me massant le front. Je commence à reprendre mes esprits. Je regarde mes jambes, elles sont rouge, comme si elles étaient brûlées, mais sinon elles sont intactes.

-Juste un peu mal aux jambes sinon ça va.

-Est-ce que tu peux activer ton Innocence ?

J'intime à mes bracelets de se déployer, ils le font sans problèmes et mes bottes rouges apparaissent.

Mon frère enlève ses lunettes et plonge ses yeux mauves d'inquiétude dans les miens.

-Ont a eu si peur. Heureusement tu n'es pas tombée de très haut.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis assise dans un fauteuil beige dans un grand bureau. Il fait froid, comme si le propriétaire ne connaissait pas le chauffage. Il n'y a aucune décoration, seul une petite horloge est accrochée au mur et trahit sa présence avec un faible tic tac. Le bureau est bien rangé avec une pile de dossier sur le côté droit.

-Enfin réveillée, je n'y croyais plus.

Cette voix me mets immédiatement en colère, je serre les poings et les dents. C'est celle de Luberier, qui provient du siège retourné en face de moi.

Mon frère se redresse et jette un regard haineux sur le siège. Il essaye de contrôler sa voix.

-C'est à cause de la personne qui a coupé le simulateur d'un coup.

Luberier se retourne dans son siège. Alors c'est lui qui a coupé la machine. Il pose ses coudes sur le bureau et croise ses mains en appuyant son menton dessus. Ses yeux de fouine balaie mon corps de haut en bas sans aucune gène. Je n'arrive pas à masquer le dégoût que j'éprouve à son égard. Il jette un coup d'oeil à mon frère, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Nii-san avance d'un pas.

-Je tiens à rester pendant l'interrogatoire.

Luberier le fusille du regard. Sa voix devient froide et tranchante:

-Et moi, je tiens à la questionner seul. Votre présence pourrait l'inciter à mentir. Alors sortez d'ici. Je suis sur et certain que vous avez du travail.

Mon frère est droit comme un i, il se tourne lentement vers moi.

-Quand tu seras sortie, viens me voir, d'accord.

Je hoche la tête et regarde Nii-san sortir. Dès que la porte est fermé, Luberier se lève et se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains croisées dans son dos. Il ne dit rien, il reste silencieux, c'est encore pire que s'il me criait dessus. Je commence à perdre patience, je plante mes ongles dans les accoudoirs et je me racle la gorge. L'inspecteur s'arrête en face de moi et ses yeux se plissent.

-Peux-tu me dire quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Walker ?

Mon dos se raidis, je deviens encore plus méfiante. Il utilise le présent, alors que tout le monde parle de lui au passé. Je lui réponds d'une voix calme et posée:

-Nous étions ami.

Il hausse un sourcils.

-Hum, « étions ami » ? Pourquoi, vous ne l'êtes plus ?

Un sourire de défis apparaît sur mes lèvres.

-Nous le sommes toujours même s'il n'est plus ici, mais vous préférez que je vous dise le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rictus se forme sur sa bouche.

-Étiez-vous seulement des amis...ou plus ?

Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer, mais je réussis à ne rien laisser paraître.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Il avance d'un pas et prend une grande inspiration.

-Quand j'ai interrogé Chao Jî, il m'a dit que vous étiez vraiment très proche, alors...

Je hausse les sourcils:

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous croyez à ce que ce type raconte ?

Luberier avance encore et prend une mine faussement surprise:

-Je ne devrais pas ? Pourtant... Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme Lenalee, j'ai du mal à croire que Walker restait de marbre face à toi.

Je n'ai plus de fourmis dans les jambes qui à la place, se mettent à trembler. Mes mains deviennent moites de sueur.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Il se penche, pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs et met son visage répugnant à hauteur du mien.

-Où se trouve Walker ou plutôt le Noé ?! Tu es la dernière à l'avoir vu ! Il t'a certainement dit où il allait !

Mon cœur bat très vite, je me force à prendre de grandes inspirations par le nez. Je le défie du regard:

-Il ne m'a rien dit sur l'endroit où il se rendait.

Luberier plisse ses yeux et serre les accoudoirs de ses mains, comme s'il voulait les éventrer. Je me plaque le plus possible contre le fauteuil. Il est beaucoup trop prêt à mon goût.

-Tu mens. Il a du te le dire avant de s'enfuir.

Il commence à m'emmerder, au point que j'en deviens grossière. Mes jambes me démangent, je sens mes bracelets réagir à ma colère. J'explose:

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'Allen-kun risquerait de mettre nos vies en danger, en nous disant où il va ! C'est que vous le connaissez très mal. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous protéger, c'est pour ça qu'il est partis, alors me révéler où il se rend est juste impensable de sa part ! Et pour la deuxième fois, je ne sais pas où il est !

L'inspecteur me scrute en se relevant lentement. Son corps est totalement crispé, on dirait qu'on lui a mit un bâton dans le postérieur. Il respire bruyamment, sa moustache frémis et son visage a prit une teinte cramoisie. C'est la première fois que je lui réponds de cette manière, je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur de lui. Sa voix devient basse et menaçante:

-Tu as dû oublier que c'est lui qui a assassiné l'inspecteur Link.

Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos qui se raidis.

-Allen-kun n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Il y a forcément une explication !

Je suis sûr et certaine que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a tué. Allen-kun n'est pas un meurtrier, loin delà.

Luberier perd patience, une veine saille sur son front, il recommence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-À vraiment ? Pourtant si je me souviens bien, il abrite le quatorzième Noé, qui est presque entièrement réveiller, je me trompe ?

-Comme s'il avait choisit de se faire dévorer l'âme par ce Noé ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il n'y est pour rien du tout ! Il nous a toujours aidé à combattre les akuma et le clan Noé ! Il a mit sa vie en danger pour nous sauver et il a faillit se faire tuer par le troisième Noé ! Et vous, vous le considérez comme un ennemi !

Je me mets debout, j'en ai assez entendu, je tremble de rage. J'en ai ras le bol de ces crétins ! Quand Allen-kun leurs venait en aide, ils étaient tous content qu'il intervienne. Mais dès que le quatorzième à commencé à se réveiller, ils se sont tous retourné contre lui, en voulant son exécution ! Sans le moindre scrupule !

La surprise se peint sur son visage. Elle disparaît tout aussi vite quelle était apparue. Il s'assied à son bureau.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Je hoche la tête:

-Oui, j'en ai tout à fait conscience. Allen-kun n'a pas choisit ce qui lui arrive.

Luberier ne répond rien pendant une bonne minute. Les tic tac de l'horloge font un bruit assourdissant. Il s'appuie contre son siège qui grince:

-Tu peux disposer.

Enfin, je n'y croyais plus. Sans demander mon reste, je sors sans rien dire et claque la porte.

 **D Gray Man**

Je longe les couloirs gris pour me rendre dans la section scientifique. Mes ballerines noir claquent violemment sur le sol. Des scientifiques en blouse blanche qui parlent dans un coin me fixent d'un air mauvais, à cause du bruit que je fais. Je leurs lance un regard assassin et ils se détournent.

Je descends plusieurs escaliers et atteins le niveau des bureaux de la section. Je pousse une des deux portes et rentre dans la pièce. Il n'y a personne, ils doivent tous travailler dans leurs ateliers. Tant mieux. L'endroit est immense. Les bureaux sont remplis de dossiers, de plans et de feuilles en tout genre. Je fronce le nez, ça sent le renfermé.

Je marche vers une porte à l'autre bout de la salle. Celle qui mène au bureau de Nii-san. J'abaisse la poignée et rentre. Je me pétrifie sur place, il se passe quelque chose de grave.

Dans le bureau de mon frère, c'est toujours un immense capharnaüm. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois autant de monde réunis, avec en plus des mines décomposées.

Nii-san, Bak, Reever, Johnny, Cash, Jiji, Lô fa, krory, Miranda, Marie, Timothy, Jeryy et même Fô, l'esprit stellaire, est là. Beaucoup sont pâles comme la mort et d'autres ont des expressions horrifiés sur leurs visages.

Nii-san me sourit, fait le tour de son bureau et me prends par les épaules, inquiet:

-Comment ça c'est passé ? Tu n'as rien ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupée à observer les réactions de tout le monde: Lô fa et Miranda ont les larmes aux yeux, Bak est couvert d'urticaire, Johnny et Timothy ont le visage rouge comme des poivrons, Reever, Cash et Jiji fixe le bureau comme si celui-ci était la huitième merveille du monde, Marie et Krory ont les poings serrer à l'extrême au point que leurs jointures sont blanches. Jeryy tient sa spatule avec ses deux mains, à deux doigts de la cassée en deux et Fô marmonne des jurons.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le visage de mon frère se décompose. Il prend une grande inspiration et me pousse doucement vers les autres. Quand j'arrive devant le bureau, je remarque qu'il est couvert de statistiques, de livres, de notes et de dossiers. Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Johnny se tourne vers moi. Ses mains sont prises de tremblement incontrôlable. Ses épaisses lunettes m'empêche de voir ses yeux. Il se racle la gorge et parle d'une petite voix:

-Nous avons fait des recherches sur Allen. Plus précisément sur le moyen d'extraire une mémoire Noé de son hôte. Nous avons fouillés toutes les archives que nous possédions.

Il s'arrête et regarde Cash qui acquiesce, continue:

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de les séparer. Seul la mort peut le faire.

Je serre les poings et inspire profondément. Je m'y attendais, s'aurait été trop facile, s'il y avait un moyen autre que le trépas.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout...

Jiji se gratte le crâne, embarrassé.

-Comment expliquer...

Il commence à perdre ses moyens.

-Merde, faut que je me calme !

Il se donne deux petites claques sur les joues et reprend.

-Lenalee, tu te souviens de la prophétie qu'Hevlaska avait faite à Allen ?

Je hoche doucement la tête, un frisson remonte le long de mon dos, je le sens très mal.

-Oui, elle lui a dit qu'il était le destructeur de temps.

-Eh bien, nous avons réfléchis à ça. Nous pensons que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Je fronce les sourcils. En quoi ce n'est pas vrai ? Les prophétie qu'Hevlaska prédit ce produise à coup sûr. J'ai peur de poser la question. Un son étouffé se fait entendre, c'est Lô fa qui s'est mise à pleurer. Miranda lui donne un mouchoir et lui presse gentiment l'épaule.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Je retiens ma respiration. Mon cœur tambourine tellement fort dans ma poitrine, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir.

Nii-san se place de l'autre côté de son bureau et enlève ses lunettes qu'il dépose sur les feuilles, il me regarde fixement:

-Lenalee, nous avons réfléchis à cette hypothèse et maintenant, elle nous paraît évidente et plus que probable. Vu que l'âme d'Allen se fait dévorée par le Noé, nous pensons que...

Il s'interromp et se passe la main sur son visage. Je fais un pas vers eux.

-À quoi vous pensez ? C'est quoi cette hypothèse ?

Cash, Johnny, Jiji et mon frère se regardent. Nii-san se tourne vers moi:

-Nous croyons qu'Hevlaska s'est trompée de personne. Nous pensons que le destructeur de temps n'est pas Allen mais le quatorzième Noé.

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge. Le pire, c'est que maintenant qu'il le dit, sa paraît évident. Allen-kun se fait dévorer et le quatorzième essaye de s'approprier son corps. Inconsciemment, Hesvlaska a prédit une prophétie au Noé et non à Allen-kun, et ce depuis le début. Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ou de ralentir le réveil du quatorzième.

-Oh non...

Un grésillement se fait entendre dans les haut-parleurs:

-À tous les membres de la Congrégation...

Nous nous crispons tous, c'est la voix du vieux schnock, Luberier.

-veuillez immédiatement vous rendre dans le hall, je répète, tous les membres de la Congrégation sans aucune exception, doit se rendre dans le hall.

-Mais quel emmerdant celui-là ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ! Si ça continue je vais lui mettre des laxatifs dans ses plats !

Jeryy tape le bureau avec sa spatule. Il l'a toujours détesté, comme nonante-cinq pourcent de la Congrégation.

-C'est pas bon du tout.

Tout le monde se tourne vers le grand intendant, qui fixe le haut parleur d'un œil inquiet.

-S'il veut réunir TOUT les membres, c'est que c'est vraiment grave...

Allen Walker:

-Miaou.

Je tourne doucement la tête. Je commence à émerger. J'ouvre les yeux encore un peu groggy. Je grogne, mon cou est endolorit, je le masse dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une alcôve et couvert de sang. Je fronce les sourcils...puis je me souviens de tout. L'akuma, le sang, Néa, les fenêtres, ma douleur.

Bizarrement, je n'ai plus mal, je ne ressens aucune douleur ( hormis mon cou, mais j'ai pas à me plaindre ), à croire que cette petite « sieste » a absorbé tout mes maux.

-Miaou.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes, mais ça doit faire un bon moment en sentant la raideur de mon corps. Je me mets à genoux et ouvre ma valise avec mes vêtements de tout les jours. J'entreprends de me déshabiller ( seulement le haut, hein ) pour ne pas me balader dans les rues, couvert de sang. J'attrape mon récipient d'eau, un gant de toilette et j'appuie un petit miroir portable contre ma valise.

J'ai un mouvement d'arrêt. Je délire ou quoi ! Les blessures que j'avais, les entailles causées par la chute des morceaux de verre, les coupures sur mon visage, je n'ai plus rien. J'essuie le sang sur mon torse, laissant une peau pâle et intacte apparaître ( à part mon énorme cicatrice faite quand je me suis fais empalée par mon épée et celle causée par Kanda ) je suis guéris. C'est comme si je m'étais régénéré... est ce que par hasard, c'est Néa ?

-Et merde.

Je termine d'enlever le sang sécher et j'enlève le bandage sur mon avant-bras droit où _j'avais_ une entaille causé par l'akuma de niveau 3. Oui je dis _j'avais_ car je n'ai plus rien ! Même pas une fine cicatrice, rien, nada, que dalle. Je sais pas si je dois être content ou totalement flippé. C'est vrai que quand j'y pense, les Noé sont très résistants et cicatrices vite. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Il faut que je regarde les choses en face, tôt ou tard, Néa prendra mon corps.

-Miaou.

Une rafale de vent me fais frissonner, je me dépêche de me rhabiller. Je lâche un soupir, mon manteaux est remplis de trous et une manche est déchirée sur presque toute la longueur. Je la range dans ma valise et prends celle de rechange. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir part me retrouver nu.

-Miaou.

Je clape violemment le couvercle de la valise.

-Mais il va la fermer ce crétin de chat ?!

… … …

-UN CHAT !

Je regarde autour de moi.

-Tim ? Tim ! Timcanpy !

Je commence à vraiment paniquer. Cette patate doré a une fâcheuse tendance à se faire bouffer !

Je sors de l'alcôve. À quelques mètres, je vois un gros matou blanc et roux qui fait face à Tim qui à la queue coincée sous une pierre. Je mets une main sur mon visage. Mais comment il fait pour toujours se foutre dans des situations pareille !

Avec mes années d'expérience en la matière, je prends mes valises avec une main et avance lentement sur la pointe des pieds, vers le chat, qui est très gros. Je souris, se sera facile d'attraper ce tas de graisse.

Mon golem bat des ailes comme un dératé mais sans réussir à se dégager. Le chat le regarde en se léchant les babines.

Mon pied heurte un pavé qui s'était enlevé. Merde. Tim me voit et tend ses petites pattes vers moi. Le chat, lui, me regarde d'un air méfiant comme si j'allais lui voler son repas...ce qui, techniquement, est le cas.

Je me mets à courir, le chat écarquille ses yeux vert et bondit sur Tim.

-TIM !

Le matou prend mon golem dans sa gueule et tire d'un coup, le libérant de la pierre. La queue de Tim dépasse de sa bouche et frappe le visage du chat, qui n'y prête pas attention.

J'y suis presque, je tends ma main libre vers le chat, mais ce dernier se retourne et commence à courir dans la ruelle, en emportant mon petit compagnon.

-Sale bête !

Je me lance à sa poursuite. Il est super rapide. Comment un chat avec un si gros cul, peut aller aussi vite ?!

La bestiole a prit quelques mètres d'avance. Il sort des ruelles et cours dans les grandes rues de plus en plus peuplés. Il se faufile habillement entre les jambes des passants, tandis que moi, je suis des yeux le matou et me cogne aux personnes en demandant pardon à ceux que je bouscule.

Nous nous retrouvons sur la place. Je commence à être essoufflé et le vent souffle violemment contre mon visage. L'air froid qui pénètre dans ma gorge est un peu douloureux. Mais c'est dans ces moments là, que _je_ sens que _je_ suis en vie, que c'est _mon_ corps et que _j_ 'en ai encore le contrôle. _Moi_ et personne d'autre.

Je continue de courir sans ralentir la cadence. Le chat évite tout les obstacles, bancs, passants, tables,... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il trouve à Tim, il n'est même pas comestible ! Tout les chats sont pareils, dès qu'ils voient mon golem, ils veulent le bouffer. À croire que Tim dégage quelque chose qui les attire.

Le matou saute par dessus des caisses en bois et rentre dans une ruelle sombre. Les caisses prennent toutes la largeur, je dois les escalader.

-Punaise !

Je commence à perdre patience. Ce chat m'énerve ! Je risque de le perdre de vue. Arrivé en haut des caisses, je saute, quand mes pieds touchent le sol, le choc se répand le long de mes jambes jusqu'à mon dos. Je lâche un grognement de douleur. Et puis zut !

-Crown Clown !

Mon Innocence s'active, je fixe mes deux valises contre mes flancs. La bestiole est loin devant moi. Avec une lanière, je m'accroche à un lampadaire fixé à la toiture d'une maison et me propulse dans les airs. Le vent me fouette le visage et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me rapproche de plus en plus du chat, je rétracte la lanière et j'atterris presque sur le félin qui continue de galoper. Je me remets à sa poursuite. Je vois Tim qui essaye de se libéré, à coups d'ailes et de queue, sans y parvenir. Ça suffit !

-Assez !

Je tends ma main droite sur le chat. Soudain mon Innocence se désactive et quelque chose en moi se débloque d'un coup. Comme si une porte qui était fermée depuis toujours, venait de s'ouvrir. Une lueur violette apparaît au bout de ma main. Devant le matou, l'air ondoie et un grand hexagone en verre mauve se matérialise. Le chat se le prend en pleine face et tombe sur le côté, assommé par la violence du choc. À l'endroit où la bête l'a percuté, une fissure est apparue et se répand rapidement sur l'hexagone qui tombe en morceaux sur le sol. Ces derniers se désintègrent pour ne rien laisser. La lueur qui était apparue sur ma main droite s'atténue progressivement jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?! Je regarde Tim couvert de bave, qui s'extirpe difficilement de la gueule du chat. J'ai du mal à cerner ce qui vient de se produire. J'appuie mon dos contre le mur et reprends mon souffle. La sueur à plaqué quelques mèches de mes cheveux sur mon visage.

J'observe la paume de ma main droite. Elle est intacte, aucune trace de brûle ou d'une quelconque blessures. Tim se pose par terre en face de moi. Je m'accroupis, le prends dans mes mains et le nettoie de la bave du chat qui est toujours dans les vapes.

Je crois...non je suis sûr d'avoir compris ce qui s'est produit. L'énergie mauve qui s'est échappée de ma main, c'est de la matière noire. Celle qui compose les pouvoirs des Noé. Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais maintenant, je me demande qu'elles sont les capacités de Néa. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est que c'est un traître et qu'il est l'interprète, le seul à pouvoir contrôler l'arche de Noé.

Je m'approche doucement du chat, son ventre se soulève et s'abaisse à un rythme régulier. Je soupire de soulagement, il est toujours vivant.

Une forte bourrasque de vent, me ramène à la réalité. Je me redresse et serre mon poing droit. Mon Innocence s'était désactivée quand la matière noire, s'était manifestée. Est ce que sa veux dire qu'un jour, je ne serais plus capable de l'activée et qu'a ce moment là, je cesserais d'être un exorciste ? Un frisson remonte le long de mon échine. Je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant.

Mais une chose est sûre, les pouvoirs du quatorzième Noé ont commencé à se manifester.

Lenalee Lee:

Le hall de la Congrégation est plein à craqué. C'est la première fois que nous sommes tous réunis dans la même pièce. Tout le monde est à cran et la tension est à son comble.

Malheureusement, je suis sûr que ça va concerner Allen-kun et tous ici présent, le penses aussi. Des gens murmures, d'autres cries, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

J'essaie de bouger les épaules, le hall n'est pas adapté pour contenir autant de monde, je suis donc coincée entre Krory et Jeryy. Il fait vraiment étouffant, nous sommes tous tellement serrer.

Je regarde l'escalier qui mène à un énorme balcon. Mon frère a poser ses mains contre la rambarde et se tient droit comme un i en attendant Luberier. D'autres personnes haut gradés se tiennent à ses côtés.

Soudain, les murmures, les cris et les discutions s'interrompt d'un coup. Je sens qu'on me pousse, je réussis à me retourner tant bien que mal. La foule s'ouvre en deux créant une allée pour laisser passer l'Inspecteur.

Fidèle à lui même, le visage de Luberier est encore plus menaçant que d'habitude, son regard est froid comme la mort. Son costume bordeaux est impeccable, sans le moindre plis. En marchant d'une démarche assurée, il balaie la foule de ses petits yeux de rapace. Son regard croise le mien, je le soutien sans ciller. Il me fait un petit sourire, qui me donne froid dans le dos. Il rompt le contact visuel et monte les marches de l'escalier. Il se poste à côté de mon frère qui recule de deux pas, pour ne pas être trop proche de lui.

Luberier prend le micro qu'une femme lui tend. Il se tourne vers nous.

-Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous parler d'une situation très grave dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Et ce, à cause du Noé, Allen Walker.

Je serre les poings. Il le considère totalement comme un Noé. Je sens Krory se crisper à côté de moi. Des murmures parcourent la foule. Luberier reprend la parole.

-Le quatorzième, à l'aide de deux autres Noé, a réussit à s'enfuir de la prison de la Congrégation. Il a toujours en sa possession, une Innocence que nous devons à tout prix récupérer. Sans aucun doute, il va rejoindre le clan Noé et qui sait ce que cette espèce de bouffon qui se fait appeler Comte fera avec cette précieuse Innocence.

« Le Bouffon » comme il dit, est redoutable. Il ne devrait pas le sous estimer, loin de là.

Presque tout les membres de la Congrégation boit ses paroles. Ils sont tous pendu à ses lèvres. Ils me dégoûtent.

-C'est pour cela que le Saint Siège a décider de prendre une décision de la plus haute importance. Elle vous concerne tous, sans la moindre exception. Vous êtes bien sûr, obligé de la remplir coûte que coûte. Si vous refusez, on vous considérera comme un traître qui est de mèche avec le quatorzième. À présent, voici les ordres.

Je le sens mal. De la sueur perle sur mon front. Je retiens ma respiration.

-Les scientifiques doivent mettre au point une arme capable d'immobiliser le Noé, et ce dans un délais de huit jours. Les traqueurs vont être disperser dans les quatre coins du globe pour le localiser. Pour s'enfuir, ce monstre a utilisé l'arche, il peut être n'importe où. Et pour finir, les exorcistes. Vu que les Maréchaux sont en mission, je vais nommer un chef de remplacement. Monsieur Chao Jî Han veuillez vous avancer.

Chao Jî se place dans l'allée centrale, un air victorieux sur le visage.

-Acceptez vous de prendre en charge tout les exorcistes ici présent et de remplis la mission qui sera donner.

L'exorciste hoche la tête et déclare d'une voix forte:

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ne vous décevrai pas !

Non mais quel lèche cul ! S'il croît que je vais lui obéir, il peut aller se faire voir ! Marie fait un bruit de gorge. Je regarde mes compagnons, ils affichent tous une mine dégoûtée. Apparemment, je ne serais pas la seule à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Voici la mission donné aux exorcistes.

Je prends une forte inspiration et attends la suite.

-Quand, les traqueurs auront retrouver et immobilisé le Noé, vous devrez immédiatement le tuer. Il est condamné à mort.

J'écarquille les yeux et place une main contre ma bouche. NON PAS ÇA !

Des exclamations de joie se font entendre. Les gens crient et acclament les ordres. Beaucoup vont féliciter Chao Jî d'avoir été nommé chef. Les scientifiques sortent en masse de la salle pour se mettre au travail.

Je regarde mes compagnons, ils sont blancs comme la mort et choqués. Personnes n'imaginaient qu'une décision aussi extrême serait prise. Ils vont démarrer une chasse à l'homme sans merci. Allen-kun va se faire traquer jusqu'à la fin. Il n'a aucune chance de sans sortir s'il est seul, en plus il n'est même pas au courant qu'ils vont se lancer à sa poursuite. Je serre les dents, on est dans une impasse.

Soudain, les cris et les acclamations disparaissent quand Luberier rentre dans mon champ de vision. C 'est comme si nous étions seul dans la pièce. Il s'avance et s'arrête à côté de moi, il se met à murmurer:

-J'espère que se sera toi qui le tuera, Lenalee.

Je lui jette un regard de pure haine. Quel enfoiré ! Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. S'il croit que je vais accomplir un acte aussi horrible, c'est qu'il me connaît très mal.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et se fait avaler par la foule.

Je regarde toutes ces personnes que je considérais comme des membres de ma famille. À présent, j'ai l'impression d'être face à des inconnus. Ils me déçoivent et me répugnent. Je reconnais certaines personnes qu'Allen-kun avait sauvé, quand la Noé Lulubell avait réussit à s infiltrer dans la Congrégation pour récupérer l'oeuf qui servait d'usine à akuma.

Je ne comprends pas leurs comportements ! Pourquoi, ils ne font pas tout pour trouver un moyen de le sauver au lieu de faire une arme pour l'immobiliser ? Pourquoi, ils ne voient pas qu'Allen-kun n'a pas choisit ce qui lui arrive ?

Si je suis devenue exorciste, c'est pour détruire les akuma et non pour tuer des amis ! Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas faire ça ! Il est hors de question que je participe à ça !

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution...et je compte bien choisir celle-là.

Je regarde la grande horloge qui est accrochée sur le mur d'en face. Il est midi moins cinq. Je regarde une dernière fois tous ces gens exprimer leur joie.

Je me fraie un chemin à travers cette foule de monstres et vais dans ma chambre.

Grand intendant:

Komui voit sa sœur quitter la salle. Il l'a connaît suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Il savait que cet ordre, ne la laisserai pas indifférente, loin de là.

Il a vu le visage de sa sœur se décomposer, il a vu sa mine dégoûtée quand elle regardait les membres de l'Ordre. Il a vu le regard haineux qu'elle a lancé à Luberier. Mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de détermination sur son visage, au point qu'il en avait eu des frissons.

Il commence à descendre les marches en se tenant à la rampe. Il enlève son béret blanc et le fourre dans l'une de ses poches. Son corps est tendu à l'extrême. Il se mêle à la foule pour traverser le grand hall. Des gens lui tapent dans le dos, lui parlent, le félicitent. Mais Komui ne les écoute pas du tout.

Il sait que Lenalee ne va pas obéir aux ordres. Jamais elle ne participerait à ce genre de chose. Malheureusement, il croit savoir ce qu'elle compte faire et il a peur. Peur de la perdre, de ne plus voir son sourire.

Soudain, il s'arrête d'un coup en réalisant quelque chose. Lenalee ne sourit presque plus depuis qu'Allen est partit. Ce garçon souriant, qui pensait d'abord aux autres et qui mettait beaucoup d'ambiance à la Congrégation, est partit en emportant une partie de Lenalee.

Un traqueur vient à sa rencontre et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il lui dit qu'ils remueront ciel et terre pour retrouver se sale Noé. Komui fronce les sourcils énervés et le pousse sans ménagement pour passer.

Il serre les dents. Les cris de joie lui donne mal au crâne, il accélère le pas.

Il doit voir sa sœur, il doit lui parler. Le problème c'est que si son intuition est bonne et que Lenalee prévoit de faire ce qu'il craint, il sera obligé de lui révéler ce qu'il a découvert il y a deux jours, sur Allen et son arche de Noé.

Il croise les doigts espérant se tromper...mais au fond de lui, il sait ce qui va suivre.

Noé:

Fiddler, le sixième Noé, celui aux cheveux bleus et à la langue pleine d'yeux, ouvre ses yeux doré. Ce qu'il vient de voir le fait sourire, une chasse à l'homme va débuter. Grâce au parasite qu'il a implanté à l'exorciste Chao Jî, il peut voir tout ce qui se passe à travers ses yeux.

Il se redresse sur le fauteuil beige et réfléchit quelques secondes. Le Comte Millénaire lui a demandé de tout lui dire si ça a un rapport avec son frère, mais en même tant, Fiddler et le reste du clan Noé refuse que le quatorzième rejoindre leur famille...ils veulent tous simplement le tuer.

Le sixième Noé hésite, d'un côté, s'il ne dit rien au Comte et qu'il arrive un malheur au quatorzième et que son Prince l'apprend, il risque de le tuer. De l'autre, le reste de sa famille lui en voudront. Il se lève et fait claquer sa langue visqueuse d'où tombe un œil qui s'écrase par terre, dans un bruit écoeurant. Il est obligé de le lui dire, après tout, il lui a juré loyauté tout comme les autres, ils comprendront.

Fiddler quitte la pièce pour retrouver le Comte. Il décide de le mettre au courant. Il faut avancé le stratagème.

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus:)**

 **Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 6 et s'intitulera** **6ème Nuit: Une décision aux conséquences irréversibles.** **Le problème c'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail pour l'école et je ne sais pas si je réussirai à le poster pour la semaine prochaine. J'essaierai de le mettre pour le** **Vendredi 17 février 2017.** **Mais si par hasard, il n'y a rien ce jour là, je le posterai vendredi d'après. Je mets les chapitres en ligne que les vendredis. Donc le prochain se sera soit le ****17 février ou le 24 février 2017.**

 **Mais bien sur, je continuerai cette histoire :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	6. 6ème Nuit: Une décision aux conséquences

**Salut salut !**

 **Me revoilà...non, ne me frapper pas ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'avais un gros travail à rendre. Mais comme promis je le poste le 24/02. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrits jusqu'à présent...oui j'avoue, c'est pour me faire pardonner:)**

 **J'ai une énormmmeeeee surprise pour vous à la fin de ce chapitre, je suis presque sûre que ça fera plaisir à beaucoup d'entre vous :)**

 **J'espère qu'ils vous plaira :)**

 **J'ai aussi autre chose à vous dire.** **C'est très important !** **J'ai remarqué qu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui abandonnent leurs histoires sans jamais écrire la fin...c'est frustrant pour les lecteurs ( ça sent le vécu ). C'est pour ça que je voulais vous rassurez, avant de poster cette fiction, avant même de commencer à l'écrire, j'avais passé pratiquement tout le mois de décembre à réfléchir : quelles scènes je voulais absolument, les retournent de situations,...Je sais même comment je vais terminer mon histoire, j'ai même quelques répliques en tête.**

 **Je vous rassure, je dois encore écrire pas mal de chapitres. Si je vous dis ça, c'est pour que vous sachiez que je continuerai mon histoire et qu'elle aura une fin:)**

 **Houlà houlà, je parles encore de trop:)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

6ème Nuit: Une décision aux conséquences irréversibles.

Lenalee Lee:

La lumière du soleil éclaire entièrement ma chambre. J'ai envoyer balader mes chaussures dans la pièces. J'ai les mains posées sur l'appui de fenêtre. Le froid du carrelage me mord la plante des pieds, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Mon cerveau carbure à cent à l'heure. Ils vont se mettre à sa poursuite et moi je veux...je veux le retrouver. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Ça fait trois mois que je suis à sa recherche et maintenant je veux absolument le trouver avant les autres.

Mais pour cela, je vais devoir part...

On frappe à la porte, je sursaute. Je me retourne et retiens mon souffle. La personne refrappe avec plus d'insistance.

-Lenalee ? Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Lenalee ?

Je me détends, c'est mon frère. Je tourne la clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Ses yeux mauves en amandes me scrutent avec insistance quand je lui fait signe de rentrer. Je referme la porte à clef.

-Que comptes tu faire ?

Je ferme les yeux et me retourne lentement. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre.

-Et ne me dit pas que tu ne vas rien faire, je te connais.

Grillée.

Je traverse la pièce et appuie le bas de mon dos contre l'appuie de fenêtre. Je me sens mal, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction mais je veux vraiment le faire. Je jette un œil à Nii-san. Il a les bras le longs de son corps, les sourcils froncer et les lèvres serrées.

-Je...

J'inspire profondément et serre les poings.

-Je veux partir à la recherche d'Allen-kun. Ça fait quelque jours que je réfléchis et maintenant qu'ils ont donner l'ordre de l'exécuter, je veux partir le plus tôt possible. Ma décision est prise.

Mon frère reste impassible, la lumière accentue la pâleur de son visage, il déglutit et ouvre la bouche.

-Je sais.

Je hausse un sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? J'ai mal entendu ?

-Quoi ?

Nii-san s'asseoit sur le bord de mon lit. Il se met à tripoter nerveusement le drap.

-Je...J'ai remarqué que tu préparais quelque chose et je...je l'ai compris pendant le rassemblement dans le hall.

Il me regarde fixement, les sourcils froncer.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?

Je hoche la tête. Oui j'ai bien réfléchis à tous ça et aux conséquences.

-Je sais que si je pars de la Congrégation pour le retrouver, je serai considérée comme une traîtresse. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus revenir, que je risque de devenir une paria pour tout les membres de l'Ordre. Mais...je ne peux plus continuer.

J'avance d'un pas et ma voix se fait plus forte. Mon frère m'écoute en silence.

-Allen-kun a tout donné pour l'Ordre, pour nous sauver et nous protéger et eux ils l'on jeter comme un déchet tout ça parce qu'il se fait dévorer par un Noé ! C'est gens qui disaient le respecter et lui faire confiance, sont heureux qu'il soit mit à mort si on le retrouve !

Ma voix monte encore d'une octave. Nii-san serre un morceau de drap dans son poing.

-Ces personnes me répugnent ! Chao Jî a été nommé chef par Luberier et il est hors de question que je lui obéisse ! Ils considèrent Allen-kun comme un traître, mais se sont eux qui l'ont trahis ! Je ne veux pas faire partie de ces gens. Moi, je veux le retrouver et le prévenir.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, j'ai du mal à respirer mais je continue quand même.

-Allen-kun n'a jamais hésiter à aider qui que se soit et maintenant, il se retrouve seul ! Quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, après j'ai tellement regretté de ne pas être partie avec lui ! Je..je l'ai perdu deux fois ( je repense à la fois, où on a cru qu'il s'était fait tuer par le Noé Tyki Mikk ) !

Mon corps entier se met à trembler.

-Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Je...je veux être celle qui lui tends la main, je veux être celle qui est présente pour lui quand il en a besoin ! Je veux être avec lui pour surmonté ça ! C'est...c'est pour ça que je veux partir de la Congrégation.

Nii-san prends une grande inspiration par le nez. Je serre les dents, je vois sur son visage que je l'ai déçue...

-Quoi que tu dises, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Le seul problème pour l'instant, c'est que je ne sais pas où il se trouve et je...

Grand intendant:

Komui cesse d'écouter sa sœur. Il en a assez entendu pour avoir comprit qu'elle a bien réfléchit aux conséquences et qu'elle refusera d'être complice de ça. Il la regarde, son corps est nimbé dans la lumière jaune du soleil de l'après midi. Le plus choquant pour Komui, c'est son visage, il exprime une détermination sans faille. C'est à ce moment là que le grand intendant se rend compte que sa petite sœur à énormément grandit, c'est devenue une jeune femme. Le constater lui fait un peu mal, mais il est obligé de l'avouer, ce n'est plus une petite fille qui doit se faire protéger.

Il baisse les yeux, il avait vu juste, Allen est bien partit en emportant une partie de sa sœur. Il ne sait pas ce que Lenalee ressent exactement pour lui mais il voit bien que c'est fort, très fort même. En cet instant, Komui a envie d'étrangler ce jeune homme et de lui ordonner de lui rendre sa petite sœur adoré. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux. Si elle veux vraiment partir de la Congrégation pour le retrouver, son devoir est de la soutenir dans ce choix difficile.

Il repose ses yeux sur elle. Lenalee le fixe bizarrement, on dirait qu'elle est triste...et il se rend compte qu'elle ne parle plus et ça doit sûrement faire un bon moment déjà. Komui se sent un peu honteux, sa sœur lui livre tout ce qu'elle a su le cœur et lui, il ne l'écoute pas, trop occupé à flipper.

Il se lève en vitesse, fait trois enjambé et serre sa sœur dans ses bras.

Lenalee Lee:

Mon frère me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Je le laisse faire et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Sa chaleur se diffuse dans mon corps et je me rends compte que j'étais gelée. Je ferme les yeux profitant de ce contact que je n'aurais peut-être plus la chance d'avoir.

À contre cœur, Nii-san se détache de moi. Je rouvre les yeux, il prend mon visage dans ses grandes mains.

-Lenalee, je ferais tout pour t'aider, mais sache que dès que tu quitteras la Congrégation, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour te venir en aide.

J'acquiesce.

-Je sais.

-Tu...tu comptes partir quand ?

-Il faut que je partes le plus tôt possible, vu que je ne sais pas où il se trouve, j'aimerais quitter la Congrégation ce soir.

Grand intendant:

Komui se mord l'intérieur de la bouche. Il aurait voulu avoir un voir deux jours pour préparer son départ, mais elle a raison, mieux vaut qu'elle parte le plus tôt possible. En plus elle aura un avantage sur les traqueurs, vu que le grand intendant, sait où se trouve Allen, où plutôt, il sait comment le retrouver. Il va devoir tout dire à sa sœur.

Il lâche son visage et fait un pas en arrière.

-Lenalee...

Lenalee Lee:

-Lenalee...je sais comment tu peux retrouver Allen.

J'écarquille les yeux, une bouffée d'espoir monte en moi.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-J'ai fait quelque recherche et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable et de très avantageux. Allen a scellé l'arche de Noé.

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai du mal à comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-À mon avis, c'est quand Allen a comprit que ça tournerait mal à un moment, alors, il a scellé l'arche, ce qui veut dire que personne ne peut l'utilisé sauf lui. Luberier voulait s'en servir comme moyen de téléportation pour les traqueurs et les exorcistes, sauf que les portails sont verrouillés, bien sûr, il n'est pas encore au courant. Quand j'ai envoyé mon golem pour regarder plus attentivement, j'ai remarqué quatre symboles différents sur une des parois de l'arche. Il y a une large épée, un sabre, un maillet et un papillon.

-Donc ?

Mon frère rajuste ses lunettes sur son nez. Il me sourit.

-La large épée représente Allen, le sabre, Kanda, le maillet Lavi et le papillon, toi. Ce qui veux dire qu'Allen a reprogrammé l'arche pour que seulement vous quatre puissiez l'utiliser.

Ma mâchoire se décroche. Il a vraiment fait ça ?

Nii-san baisse les yeux.

-Mais, Kanda est... mort et Lavi s'est fait kidnapper. Donc toi seule , peux l'utiliser. Je pense que l'arche pourrait te mener à Allen.

Se serait vraiment super ! Puis je pense à un truc.

-Des golems surveillent l'arche vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'est impossible d'y avoir accès.

Nii-san me fait un sourire victorieux.

-Ton cher frère adoré y a penser et j'ai pu constater qu'à vingt-trois heures dix-spet pile, le groupe de golems retournent à la Congrégation pour que leurs vidéos soient visionnées et une minutes pile plus tard, un groupe de remplacement arrive sur place pour prendre la relève.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Nii-san tu es le meilleur !

Il me fait un clin d'oeil complice.

-Je sais, je sais.

Il redeviens sérieux. La lumière du soleil se reflète sur les verres de ses lunettes, il les enlève et les met dans une des poches de son uniforme.

-Le couvre feu est à dix heures trente, il faudra que tu sois prête à ce moment là pour sortir de la Congrégation sans te faire voir par les golems.

Je hoche la tête.

-D'accord.

-Je vais préparer quelque affaires pour ton départ, comme des guinées ( NDA: ancienne monnaie ) et des communicateurs. Prépare ta valise...le plus discrètement possible. On se voit dans une heure.

J'acquiesce. Je pense à un truc et le retiens par la main.

-Ne dit rien aux autres exorcistes s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas les mêler à ça, ils risqueraient d'avoir des ennuis.

Mon frère me regarde en se mordant les lèvres.

-Je ne dirais rien.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule.

Je regarde ma chambre que je ne verrai plus avant bien longtemps...si je la revoie un jour. Mon lit avec ses draps blanc, ma table de chevet où il y a toujours un livre posé dessus, ma garde robe, ma petite bibliothèque et mon cadre photo accroché au mur.

Je prends une grande inspiration, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. Je fonce devant mon armoire et prends une valise. Je plie en vitesse que des vêtements noirs: six mini-sorts, six blouses à col sans manches, trois paires de longues mitaines, une paire de ballerines, quatre robes fendues sur les deux côtés (pour utilisé mon Innocence) qui m'arrivent au niveau des chevilles, sept soutien-gorge et culottes et deux longues vestes.

Sur l'étagère du haut, je prends ma trousse de toilette et y met: brosse à dent, brosse à cheveux, savons et autres affaires donc j'aurais besoins.

J'ajoute encore quelques trucs, comme une trousse de premiers soins, avec bandages et désinfectant et autres matériels. J'essaye de mettre que le stricte nécessaire pour voyager le plus léger possible.

Je relève soudain la tête en tiltant un truc. Et Allen-kun ? Ça fait trois mois qu'il est partit, il a peut-être besoin de vêtements et d'autres choses ? Je vais aller dans sa chambre. Je serre les dents, ça va être dur, ça fait quelque temps que personne la surveille mais il y aura sûrement un ou deux golems dans les parages. Et zut, qui tente rien, n'a rien, j'y vais quand même. La chambre d'Allen-kun se trouve à l'étage juste en dessous du mien, j'espère qu'il n'y aura personne. Je cache ma valise dans ma garde robe.

Je prends un grand sac à dos, une grande pinette à cheveux et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Je passe la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte et regarde à droite et à gauche, en haut et en bas. Personne, pas même un golem. Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme la porte derrière moi. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, se serait trop stupide de me faire prendre ici. J'avance le plus rapidement possible en jetant des petits coups d'oeil partout.

J'arrive enfin devant les marches de l'escalier, je pose ma main sur la rambarde et au moment où je pose un pied sur le première marche, j'entends deux voix provenant d'en bas. Je me penche doucement et vois deux scientifiques qui montent les escaliers, ils sont quatre étages en dessous de moi. Je me met à flipper un peu. Je dévale les marches en courant, heureusement que je suis à pieds nu, sinon je ferais un bruit de tout les diables.

À un moment, je manque de louper une marche et me rattrape à la dernière secondes à la rambarde. J'arrive enfin au pallier voulu. Je cours dans le couloir, où il y a personnes, ils doivent tous encore se trouver dans le hall. Les voix se rapprochent de plus en plus. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, les initiales AW sont inscrit sur la porte en bois. Je sors la grande pinette de ma poche arrière et la glisse dans la serrure. Et oui, je sais crocheter les serrures, merci Lavi de m'avoir appris à le faire au cours d'une mission. J'entends enfin le clic libérateur, je m'engouffre dans la chambre et ferme délicatement la porte, pour ne pas faire de bruits.

Je regarde la chambre d'Allen-kun. On dirait que personne n'y a toucher, alors qu'elle à été fouillée de fond en comble. Tout est très bien rangés, son lit est fait, aucun vêtements ne traînent par terre. Sur la table de chevet, il y a une paire de gants blanc. Je respire profondément, sa sent un peu le renfermer.

J'ouvre sa garde robe. Tout est impeccable, pour un garçon, il est très méticuleux et organisé. D'un côté, il a placé ses uniformes de la Congrégation et de l'autre, ses vêtements de tout les jours. Je touche le tissus d'un de ses uniformes noir et rouge avec nostalgie. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, je le reverrai peut-être bientôt.

Je me mets au travail. Dans le sac, je plie des vêtements noirs: six pantalons, six blouses à col ouvert sur le haut du torse sans manches, sept paires de chaussettes, trois paires de gants blanc, quatre chemises blanches, je préfère laissé les gilets de costume qui vont avec, je plie aussi, deux longues vestes. Je prends sa trousse de toilette et la remplis. Je crois que j'ai tout, quand mes yeux tombes sur des morceaux de tissus noirs sur l'étagère du bas. Je me penche et en prends un... dévoilant un boxer, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Voilà ce que j'ai faillis oublier...des sous-vêtements. Je replie le boxer et en prends sept. J'attrape une paire de botte, je vais devoir les prendre en mains. J'ai tout, de toute façon je n'ai plus de place. Mon regard se pose sur sa commode où il y a un drôle de rectangle. Je m'approche et découvre un paquet de cartes entourées d'un ruban avec ses initiales dessus. Je souris et les prends, ça lui fera peut-être plaisir.

Je ferme la garde robe et colle mon oreille sur la porte. Je n'entends rien, pas le moindre petit bruits venant du couloir. J'ouvre doucement la porte et sort ma tête, je jette un œil des deux côtés, rien. Je sors, ferme la porte et glisse la pinette pour verrouiller celle-ci. Dès que j'entends le clic, je me retourne et me mets à courir à la vitesse grand V pour retourner dans ma chambre et transvaser les affaire d'Allen-kun dans ma valise.

Allen Walker:

Après l'accident avec le chat, je me suis rendu compte que je mourais de faim, alors maintenant, je me retrouve assis à une table devant un énorme plat de pâtes. Le bar restaurant est vraiment bondé, toutes les tables sont prises et il y a énormément de bruits et de vas et viens. Des serveuses courent dans la salle pour apporter les plats et prendre les commandes des clients. Les tables sont proches les unes des autres, ce qui fait qu'on mange tous les uns sur les autres.

Tim me pique quelques pâtes, tout content d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Je prends une bouchée et mastique en réfléchissant à où je vais dormir ce soir. Dans cette ville, il y a quatre auberges, le problème c'est que j'ai essayer de les trouver mais je me suis perdu en chemin. Pourtant j'ai demander aux passants qui m'ont indiqué le chemin...mais il faut savoir que je suis doter d'un don pour me perdre. J'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Je soupire.

-Pardon jeune homme.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et voit un homme d'environ la soixantaine au ventre proéminent, qui me sourit.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais avancer un peu ta chaise pour que je puisse passer s'il te plaît ?

Je regarde l'espace entre ma chaise et celle de la personne derrière moi...il est minuscule. Je me retourne et regarde l'homme.

-Oui bien sûr.

J'avance ma chaise au maximum. Le vieil homme essaye de rentrer le ventre et commence la périlleuse avancée. Il cale contre mon dossier et sans s'en rendre compte, il pousse ma chaise. Mes côtes s'enfoncent dans le bord de la table. Je retiens mon souffle. L'homme réussit à passer. Je me recule d'un coup et prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Tim claque ses mâchoires en signe d'amusement, je lui lance un regard noir. Il s'arrête d'un coup.

-Merci beaucoup jeune homme.

Je lui fais un petit sourire en me massant discrètement les côtes.

-De rien. Il s'éloigne en slalomant entre les tables et les clients.

Je termine mon plat qui est vraiment bon, la sauce tomate est excellente, ça fait du bien de manger. Vu que je dois faire attention à mes économies, je ne mange pas à ma faim. Dès fois, pendant la nuit, mon estomac gargouille tellement que je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est vraiment fatiguant à la fin.

Quand j'ai fini, je dépose mes couverts et regarde les gens dans la salle. Il y a des parents avec leurs enfants, des jeunes qui parlent entre eux, des personnes âgées. Des rires, des petits cris de joie, des conversations animent le petit bar restaurant. Une serveuse me sourit et reprend mon assiette et part aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-J'ai encore gagné !

Des exclamations indignée se font entendre. Je me penche en arrière pour voir d'où elles proviennent. Dans un coin de la salle, trois hommes jouent au Poker. Le plus jeune ramasse l'argent qui se trouve au centre de la table. Il doit avoir dix-spet, dix-huit ans, les cheveux blond lisse. Il affiche un air victorieux sur son visage. Les deux autres hommes ont l'air dégoûtés. Le plus vieux tape son poing contre la table.

-Encore une partie.

Le blond lui fait un grand sourire.

-Mais avec plaisir.

Ils se remettent tout les trois à jouer. Je regarde le jeune très attentivement, quelques minutes après le début du jeu, je remarque sans surprise qu'il triche, et très mal en plus. Il n'est pas du tout discret mais assez pour que les deux hommes ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ils vont se faire plumer. J'attends que la partie se termine et me lève de ma chaise en prenant mes deux valises. Tim se pose sur mon épaule.

Sans aucune surprise, c'est le jeune qui a encore gagné, il récupère ses gains qu'il met dans un petit sac. Je me plante devant eux.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Les deux hommes me fixent et regarde le plus jeune. Le blond me scrute de haut en bas.

-Tu sais comment on joue ?

Une aura meurtrière enveloppe mon corps. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

Je leurs fais un petit sourire.

-Je me débrouille.

Je me mets à ricaner intérieurement, s'il savait à quel point je suis fort à ça. Je vais les plumer, les réduire en bouillie !

Le blond m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais. Il mélange les cartes.

-Je m'appelle Tom et toi ?

-Allen.

-Hum, c'est pas courant.

Il pointe les deux autres et me les présentent. Le plus vieux se nomme Mikaël et l'autre Dan.

-Tu joues souvent au Poker ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Rarement, mais quand je vous ai vu jouer, j'avais envie de faire une partie.

-Fait attention petit, ce type est très fort.

Mikaël me prévient en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Ne vous en faites pas.

Un sourire sadique apparaît au coin de mes lèvres. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais gérer !

Tom distribue les cartes et nous nous mettons à jouer. Je remarque qu'il triche dès le début. Très bien, alors je vais commencer aussi, je me réjouis de voir la tête qu'il va faire. Après quelques minutes de jeux et avec la « chance » que j'ai, Tom commence à flipper. Il essaie une autre technique, mais dommage pour lui, je le remarque tout de suite et je triche en conséquences.

Les deux hommes sont déjà dépasser et sont ruissellent de sueur. Après quelques minutes, je pose victorieux mes cartes sur la table.

-Une quinte flush royale ! J'ai gagné.

Les deux hommes ont la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Tom a les yeux écarquillé et est raide comme un piquet. Une goûte de sueur coule le long de sa tempe. Il me sourit.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance.

Si tu savais, mon vieux. Je lâche un rire.

-La chance du débutant.

Ou pas...

-On en refait une ?

Je fais semblant d'hésiter, puis accepte.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-J'ai encore gagné !

Les deux hommes se lèvent de leurs chaises. Mikaël se gratte le crâne.

-Bon on va vous laisser, sinon on va rentrer tout nu chez nous et nos femmes ne vont pas être contente.

-Attendez.

Je fouille dans le sac et leurs rends leurs argents. Ils me regardent étonnés.

-Je voulais simplement jouer, alors tenez.

Les deux hommes reprennent leurs sommes et rigolent. Dan se tourne vers moi et remet son chapeau noir.

-En tout cas tu es doué pour un débutant. Merci et bonne fin de journée.

Je hoche la tête.

-Merci à vous aussi.

Je les regarde sortir.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour avoir autant de chance au Poker, alors que tu viens de jouer avec des experts ?

Je me tourne vers lui, une expression de perplexité est apparue sur son visage. Je hausse un sourcils et prends le sac avec les gains de Tom. Je lui lance un sourire énigmatique.

-Comme tu le dis, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Mais je te conseille de « perfectionner ta technique » si tu veux gagner contre des personnes « plus fortes » que toi.

Tom comprend mon sous-entendu. Il se plaque contre le dossier de sa chaise et me pointe du doigt.

-Attend, tu es entrain de me dire que tu trich...

Je l'interromps avant d'aggraver la situation :

-Je vais devoir y aller, merci pour les deux parties. Au revoir.

Tom cligne des yeux, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je lâche un petit rire devant sa réaction. Il me répond enfin, totalement déboussolé.

-Oui, oui... au...au revoir.

Je me fraie un chemin entre les clients et sort du bar restaurant. Je me mets à rire, ça ma fait du bien de jouer un peu. Ça m'a permit de penser à autre chose pendant un moment.

Je sors dehors, le vent souffle violemment, je remonte le col de mon manteau. Je regarde la grande horloge sur la place, il est seize heures cinq. Bon, il faut que je trouve une auberge.

Lenalee Lee:

Je marche dans le couloir en direction de ma chambre. Il y a énormément de monde et je suis obligée de slalomé pour ne pas bousculer des gens. J'ai passer deux heures dans la salle d'entraînement avec Krory et Timothy pour aider à perfectionner la technique de combat de se dernier. Cet enfant apprend très vite.

J'entends des voix vraiment bruyante, je lève les yeux du sol et vois Chao Jî et deux traqueurs qui avancent vers moi en parlant. Je serre les dents, le lèche cul est de retour. Au moment où on se croise, j'entends ce qu'il raconte, il parle de manière enthousiaste.

-Je me réjouis que l'on retrouve ce Noé et quand se sera fait, je veux être celui qui le tuera !

Je me crispe et m'arrête de marcher. Je vois rouge, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ça ne peux plus duré. Je me retourne et m'avance vers lui. Mon Innocence s'active et mes bottes claques violemment sur le sol, elles crépitent et une lueur bleu s'échappe des talons. J'attrape le col de Chao Jî et tire de toute mes forces. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il lâche un couinement pitoyable. Je le lâche d'un coup, je fais un tour sur moi-même pour prendre de l'élan et projette ma jambe, l'exorciste la reçoit en plein sur la joue. Des cris se font entendre dans le couloir. Chao Jî s'écrase contre le mur d'où une zébrure vient d'apparaître. Je fais un bon vers lui et avant qu'il ait le temps de bouger le petit doigt, je lui enfonce mon pied dans la gorge. Un grognement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il est totalement sonné, il pose ses mains sur le mur pour rester debout. Tout mon corps tremble, je respire bruyamment. Le lèche cul se passe une main sur le visage et ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux descendent sur moi, puis il regarde mon pied contre sa gorge.

-Lenalee ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Un filet de sang coule le long de sa tempe. Je lui crie dessus.

-Te fou pas de moi ! Comment tu peux dire toutes ses horreurs à son sujet !

Il attrape ma cheville avec sa main, mais il l'a retire d'un coup en sentant l'électricité s'échapper de mes bottes.

-De.. de quoi tu parles ?

Il essaye de me pousser pour me faire tomber. J'ai beau être débout en équilibre sur une jambe, je ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Arrête de faire l'ignorant ! Comment tu peux vouloir la mort d'Allen-kun !

Des murmures se font entendre. Je tourne la tête, tout le monde s'est arrêter pour nous regarder. Un scientifique veut avancer vers moi. Je les menace.

-Le premier qui me touche aura à faire à moi !

Il recule sans demander son reste, je me tourne vers Chao Jî, il a les yeux écarquillé.

-C'est à cause de ce Noé que t'es comme ça ? C'est un monstre, il faut le tuer !

J'appuie encore plus sur mon pied.

-Allen-kun n'est pas un monstre, il n'a jamais voulu être possédé par un Noé ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang !

Chao Jî active son Innocence, une lueur blanche se déploie sur ses mains. Il me repousse et recule de plusieurs pas. Je reste en position de combat. Il essuie le sang sur son visage en grognant.

-Non c'est toi qui doit ouvrir les yeux ! Ce type à tuer Link ! Walker est un démon, et notre devoir est de tuer les démons !

Je serre les poings, mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

-Ce n'est pas Allen-kun qui l'a tuer, c'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille !

L'exorciste fronce les sourcils et une drôle d'expression apparaît sur son visage...c'est de la pitié ? Il a pitié de moi !

-Tu es vraiment naïve, Lenalee. Ce type t'a toujours manipulé pour que tu lui face confiance. Mais il faut que te rendre à l'évidence, Walker, il est mort et il a été remplacé par le Noé ! Il ne reviendra plus jamais ! Il faut tuer le quatorzième !

-C'est faux ! Allen-kun n'est pas mort, il doit être entrain de lutter pour garder le contrôle ! Comment tu peux vouloir sa mort alors qu'il t'a sauver la vie plusieurs fois ! Tu devrai lui en être reconnaissant.

Chaô Jî se passe une main sur le visage et souffle bruyamment.

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a sauver la vie et la seule chose que je peux faire pour lui, c'est de le libéré du quatorzième en lui donnant la mort !

J'avance vers lui avec un air menaçant.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

Il se met en position de combat, au moment où je vais lancer ma jambe quelque chose me retiens et me bloque les bras.

-Lenalee arrête ! Calme toi !

Je me débat dans les bras de mon frère.

-Lâche moi, Nii-san !

-Non !

Nii-san m'entraîne dans le couloir, tout le monde me regarde horrifier par ma réaction. Des gens murmurent entre eux.

-Elle est complètement folle.

-Et dire que c'est peut-être elle le Coeur.

-Il faut l'enfermer.

Je me mets à jurer contre Chao Jî. Je lui lâche toutes les horreurs qui me viennent à l'esprit. J'en ai ras le bol de ces crétins ! Comment ai-je pu les considérer comme ma famille ?

Je traîne les pieds mais mon frère est bien plus fort que moi. Il réussit à m'amener à ma chambre, ouvre la porte, me fait entrer puis ferme cette dernière à clef.

Il me retourne et me serre dans ses bras. Je me calme d'un coup, comme si je m'était vidé de mes forces. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer, tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche, j'ai tellement peur. Peur que ce que Chao Jî a dit soit vrai, qu'Allen-kun se soit fait dévoré l'âme et que le Noé ait prit sa place. Peur de ne plus jamais revoir ses beaux yeux argenté, peur de ne plus avoir droit à ses sourires, peur de voir un étranger dans le corps d'Allen-kun. Et si en faits, il avait déjà succombé et que je partais à la recherche d'un Noé ? Si je me retrouve fasse au quatorzième ? Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge, je dois me calmer.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'éclaircir les idées. Allen-kun est fort et résistant, je suis sûre qu'il lutte contre le quatorzième, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Je dois absolument le retrouver pour l'aider.

Les bras de mon frère sont chauds et réconfortant, ça fait du bien, car j'ai l'impression qu'il fait zéro degré dans ma chambre. Je soupire, mon frère tourne doucement sa tête vers moi puis desserre ses bras. Je me recule à contre cœur. Nii-san pose ses mains sur mes bras.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois tenir le coup encore quelques heures. Je sais que Chao Jî n'est qu'un petit idiot, mais tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer. Serre encore un peu les dents, on sera vite à se soir.

J'ai un peu honte d'avoir réagis comme ça devant tout le monde, mais Nii-san n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, il a l'air seulement inquiet.

Il sort d'une de ses poches une petite boite carrée. Il l'ouvre et je peux découvrir deux boucles d'oreille. Se sont des communicateurs qui se placent au dessus du lobe. Il y en a un qui est blanc et bleu clair et l'autre qui est plus petit, est blanc et mauve.

-Pour Allen et toi. Ils sont sécurisés, seul vous deux pourrez communiquer entre vous. Personne ne pourra entrer en contact avec vous. On ne sait jamais si à un moment vous vous retrouvez séparer, ça pourra vous être utile. Ils sont totalement incassables et résistent à l'eau.

Nii-san me tend la boîte.

-Dès que tu le trouve, donne le lui immédiatement.

-D'accord.

-Tiens.

Il sort une sacoche noire de son autre poche.

-Il y a assez d'argents pour subvenir à vos besoins pendant deux mois.

Il fait une petite grimace.

-Mais connaissant l'appétit dévastateur d'Allen, vous aurez assez pour un peu plus d'un mois. Je ne peux pas prendre plus sinon ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons.

Je prends la sacoche. Je tripote la tirette de celle-ci. Je lève les yeux sur mon frère.

-Nii-san, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fais pour m'aider.

Il me fait un grand sourire puis ce dernier disparaît.

-Lenalee, à partir de dix-neuf heures, je serai en réunion, jusque très tard et il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. Aujourd'hui, j'ai quittez mon bureau beaucoup de fois.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je commence à trembler.

-Maintenant c'est notre seule occasion de nous dire au revoir.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Nii-san m'ouvre ses bras et je cours m'y réfugier en passant mes bras autour de son cou et le serre de toutes mes forces.

-Lenalee...fait bien attention à toi.

-Je te le promet.

Il me frotte le dos.

-Occupe toi bien d'Allen. Surtout faites attention à ne pas vous faire repérer par les traqueurs. Soyez prudents, s'il vous plaît.

Je pose mon menton contre son épaule et hoche la tête.

-J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire mais...faites qu'on ne vous revoie pas de sitôt.

-Je ferai tout pour.

S'il dit ça, c'est parce que si on se revoie, c'est qu'Allen-kun et moi, nous nous seront fait capturer.

-Je t'aime Nii-san.

Mon frère me serre encore plus fort et renifle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Lenalee.

Il desserre son étreinte et prend mon visage dans ses mains. Je pose les miennes sur ses poignets.

-Encore merci Nii-san.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Allen a de la chance de t'avoir...

Il prend un air menaçant.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à poser ses mains sur toi.

Je lâche un petit rire.

-Oui oui...

Il enlève ses mains de mon visage, il les serre en poing pour les empêcher de trembler. Nii-san a toujours tout fait pour me protéger, alors me voir partir de la Congrégation, devenir une paria et ne pas savoir où je vais me trouver, ça doit être horrible pour lui.

Je le rassure.

-Tout ira bien.

Il prend une grande inspiration par le nez.

-Je sais.

Il ouvre la porte sans me quittez du regard, me regarde une dernière fois et ferme la porte définitivement. Je la ferme à clef.

Je me retourne et regarde ma chambre. Les rayons de l'après midi éclaire la pièce d'un jaune rassurant. J'enlève mes ballerines et profite de la froideur du carrelage sous la plante de mes pieds. Je respire par la bouche et m'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je m'assied contre l'appuie de fenêtre. J'ai tout préparé, j'ai tout calculé, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je n'ai pas le courage de descendre, je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres et me dire que je ne les reverrai plus avant longtemps. J'ai peur qu'ils découvrent ce que je compte faire. De toute façon, je suis trop barbouillée pour descendre, je préfère rester dans ma chambre.

Le couvre feu est à vingt-deux heures trente. La relève des golems à vingt-trois heures dix-sept. J'aurai une minute pour aller sur le toit du bâtiment, rentrer dans l'arche, trouver la bonne porte...et je retrouverai enfin Allen-kun. Rien que de penser à ça, une douce chaleur se propage en moi.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire...sauf attendre l'heure fatidique.

Allen Walker:

Après avoir sué sang et eau et parcouru la ville de long en large, j'ai enfin trouvé l'une des quatre auberges de cette immense ville. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur: comment c'est possible d'avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi nul !? Je suis vraiment désespérant, un vrai boulet, au point que Tim s'était mit à me mordre l'oreille d'exaspération.

Je regarde l'auberge qui fait trois étages, elle est en brique brunes avec des fenêtres aux volets en bois. Il y a deux grands pots de lavande des deux côtés de la porte, qui diffusent une agréable odeur. Une grande enseigne est éclairée par deux lampes, au dessus de la porte « Chez Margaret ». De toute façon, je n'ai plus la force de chercher une autre auberge. Depuis que je suis sorti du bar-restaurant, j'ai envie de dormir. C'est vrai que ces derniers tant, je suis en manque de sommeil et je commence à le sentir.

Le ciel a commencé à se teindre dans les tons des oranges. Des nuages commencent à couvrir le ciel et le vent se fait un peu plus violent. Je décide de rentrer. Je monte les quatre marches qui mène au perron et pousse la porte. Je me retrouve dans un hall aux murs de couleurs orange avec des décorations dans les tons des bruns. Je me détends, cet endroit est rassurant et chaleureux. Il y a des tableaux, des bibelots, c'est vraiment un environnement familier. Ça fait vraiment du bien.

-Bonsoir jeune homme.

Je tourne sur moi même. Au bout du hall, il y a un comptoir en bois avec une femme derrière celui-ci. Je m'avance, la femme en question doit avoir la soixantaine, elle a des cheveux aussi blancs que les miens attachés en chignon, des yeux bleu clair, une peau pâle avec des rides et elle est un peu ronde. Elle porte une longue robe de la même couleur que ses yeux. Au dessus de son cœur, il y a une plaque avec son prénom dessus « Margaret ».

-Bonsoir.

La vieille dame me fait un sourire que je lui rends.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Je dépose mes valises et m'appuie contre le comptoir.

-Est ce que vous auriez une chambre pour une nuit s'il vous plaît ?

Margaret se retourne et regarde le tableau en bois avec les quinze clous accrochés dessus. Il reste une clef, celle de la chambre douze. La vieille dame me regarde.

-Il me reste une seule chambre, mais elle est pour deux personnes.

Mes épaules s'afaisent, je me masse le cou. Qui dit chambre double, dit deux fois plus cher et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

-Oh, je vois. Euh, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où je peux trouver une autre auberge à proximité ?

Margaret perd son sourire.

-Ici c'est une très grande ville, la plus proche se trouve à deux kilomètres et pour tout te dire, elle est mal fréquenté. Par des prostituées et autres choses du genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

J'écarquille les yeux :

-Ah, d'accord. Une autre peut-être ?

-À quatre kilomètres.

J'ai vraiment la poisse...oh c'est vrai je suis maudit ! C'est pas étonnant.

C'est limite si je tiens encore sur mes jambes alors faire trois kilomètres alors que la nuit va bientôt tombé, ça va être dur.

Margaret me regarde de haut en bas.

-Dit moi mon garçon, tu m'as l'air épuisé, tu es sûr que ça va ?

 _Si vous saviez..._

Je lâche un petit rire qui sonne faux à mes oreilles.

-Oui oui, c'est juste que je voyage beaucoup.

La vieille dame n'a pas du tout l'air de me croire, mais heureusement elle n'insiste pas. À la place, elle prend les clefs de la chambre douze et me la tends, je la regarde sans comprendre.

-Mon petit fils de vingt ans voyage énormément aussi. Une fois il m'a raconté qu'il avait fait plusieurs auberges sans succès et qu'il avait du se résigner à dormir dehors, dans le froid. Depuis je fais très attention à ça.

Elle secoue la clef devant moi.

-Aller prend la. J'aurai mauvaise conscience si tu devrais dormir dehors. Je te la fait comme une chambre simple. Tu as l'air exténué, va te reposer.

Je tends ma main gantée pour prendre la clef. Je suis touché par son geste, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je mets ma main dans la poche de ma veste pour sortir mon porte feuille.

Elle secoue la main.

-Tu me paiera demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil complice et me pointe l'escalier de son menton.

-Aller file.

-Encore merci.

Je monte les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Je m'enfonce dans le couloir, celui-ci est dans les mêmes teintes que le hall. Dans les tons oranges avec des tableaux au mille et une couleurs. J'arrive devant ma chambre. J'insère la clef dans la serrure et entre. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lampe qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce. Une douce lumière illumine la chambre. Elle est jaune pâle, le sol est en parquet, il y a deux lits séparés par une table de chevet. Je dépose mes valises et prends une grande inspiration. Ça sent le frais et la lavande. Cette auberge est vraiment super...pour une fois j'ai de la chance. Tim sort de ma poche et sans demander son reste, se pose sur un des cousins du lit et s'endors.

Je remarque la porte en face, je m'avance et l'ouvre. C'est la salle de bain, elle est en carrelages blancs. Je fixe la douche avec envie, j'imagine l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. Je sors de la salle de bain et ouvre une de mes valises. Je prends mes affaires de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange. Je me dépêche de me déshabiller et fonce à la vitesse de l'éclair sous la douche.

L'eau brûlante coule le long de mon corps, je soupire d'aise. Je m'appuie contre le mur et laisse coulé le précieux liquide sur moi, je reste immobile pendant cinq bonne minutes sous le jet d'eau. Je ne pense à rien, profitant de l'instant présent. Mes muscles commencent doucement à se détendre et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que mon corps était tendu à l'extrême. Puis je me savonne et me rince. J'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches et sors de la douche. Je me sens mieux et plus détendu, ça fait vraiment du bien, c'est vrai que la dernière auberge où j'ai dormis n'avait que de l'eau froide, c'était l'horreur et je suis resté deux jours.

J'essuie la buée sur le miroir avec ma main et me regarde. Je remarque que je ne vois pas Néa ou son ombre dans le reflet du miroir, c'est la première fois depuis des mois. Je plaque mes cheveux mouillé en arrière. Je pose mes mains sur les rebords du lavabo. Mon corps est vraiment désagréable à regarder. Je me suis habituer au pentacle sur mon visage et à mon bras qui est un peu moins laid qu'avant, mais le plus dur se sont les cicatrices qui barrent mon corps. Surtout la grande que je me suis faite pendant le combat contre l'akuma de niveau 4 à l'orphelinat de Timothy, elle est immense. Il y a aussi celle que Kanda m'a faite et une autre sur mon épaule droite, que j'ai eu en combattant un niveau 2 il y a deux mois. Mon torse n'a pas été épargné du tout. Je sais que c'est moi qui est choisis de combattre dans cette guerre et je ne le regrette pas du tout, mais je suis inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un me voit. J'aurais peur de faire fuir les gens, comme mon bras le fait si bien. Bon je sais que je ne ma balade pas torse nu mais je vais devoir faire deux fois plus attention.

Je baisse les yeux et me détourne du miroir, ça fait bizarre de ne pas voir Néa dans le reflet. D'ailleurs ça fait du bien de ne pas voir sa tronche, ça aurait plombé le peu d'ambiance qu'il y a...ça ne serait pas difficile à faire, mais bon.

Je me sèche en vitesse, enfile un caleçon, un pantalon et...T-shirt ou chemise, manches courtes ou longes. Je lâche un grognement, je mets mon T-shirt blanc, personne ne viendra dans ma chambre, donc personne ne verra mon bras gauche.

Je sors de la salle de bain, je dépose ma trousse de toilette sur la commode et m'enfonce dans le lit le plus éloigné de la fenêtre. J'éteinds la lampe grâce à un interrupteur au dessus du lit et remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon menton. Je ferme les yeux et trois secondes plus tard, je m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Lenalee Lee:

Je suis assisse au bord de mon lit, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je suis totalement sereine, ma respiration est régulière et j'attends. J'attends qu'il soit vingt-deux heures trente, l'heure du couvre feu. J'attends que tout le monde soit couché pour que je puisse sortir. Je vais devoir descendre tout les escaliers des dortoirs, traverser les couloirs de la Congrégation, éviter de me faire voir par les golems, passer par le hall et passer par la grande porte. Heureusement grâce à mon Innocence, je peux aller plus vite que la vitesse du son.

Je sais ce que vous penser: pourquoi, je ne passe pas par la fenêtre ? C'est simple, Fô, l'esprit tutélaire, est obligée à l'heure du couvre feu , d'entouré tout le bâtiment de la Congrégation d'un sceau de protection et anti-intrusion. Vu que l'ennemi ne passe pas par les portes (à moins d'être vraiment stupide et ignorant) seul celle qui mène au hall reste accessible en cas d'évacuation d'urgence. Même les fenêtres sont scellées.

Il est vingt-deux heure, le soleil s'est couché depuis un bon moment, plongeant ma chambre dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par les rayons argentés de la lune. Plus qu'une demi-heure et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis assise sur mon lit.

Je suis prête à partir, ma valise est à mes pieds et ma veste est posée à côté de moi, prête à être enfilée quand l'heure sera venue. Je porte l'une de mes longues robes noires, avec deux fentes sur les côtés. En dessous, j'ai mon mini-sort, ma blouse à col sans manches, mes mitaines qui m'arrivent en dessous des épaules et mes ballerines noires.

Quand s'était l'heure du souper, je suis quand même descendue au réfectoire. Tout le monde me regardais de travers à cause de la scène avec Chao Jî. Ce dernier, qui était assis avec des traqueurs, avait un pansement sur sa tempe gauche et la joue enflée par le coup que je lui ai porté avec mon Innocence. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'y étais pas allée de main morte...pas grave, il l'avait amplement mérité.

Quand je m'étais installée à la table de mes compagnons, Miranda m'avait demandé si ça allait. J'avais haussé un sourcils, c'est fou comme les nouvelles vont vite quand elles sont mauvaises. J'avais jeté un coup d'oeil à Marie qui nous écoutait attentivement. Si pars malheur les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérer, il l'aurait su immédiatement et m'aurait grillé sur le champs. Je m'étais forcée à rester calme et à ne pas flipper. Je m'étais tournée vers Miranda et la regardais droit dans les yeux pour lui dire un énorme mensonge.

-Maintenant tout va bien.

Miranda avait mis une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance et tout me dire.

Je m'étais sentie tellement coupable, elle croyait en moi, et moi j'allais partir sans aucune explication. Puis je m'étais souvenue, de pourquoi je ne pouvais rien dire : si je la mettais au courant, je risquais de la mettre en danger, chose que je refuse.

Krory avait posé sa fourchette sur son plateau et fixait discrètement la table de Chao Jî.

-Tu ne l'a vraiment pas loupé.

Timothy se penchait sur la table tout sourire.

-T'es trop balèze, j'aurai trop aimé être là !

-Voyons Timothy s'est pas des choses à dire.

Marie lui avait ébouriffé ses cheveux bleu. Le garçon s'était rassit correctement et s'était mis à bouder.

-N'empêche apparemment, elle était trop forte.

Je leurs avait fais un grand sourire et on avait continué à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que je prétexte être fatiguée pour retourné dans ma chambre.

Un crépitement se fait entendre. Je relève la tête, en face de moi le mur s'éclaire d'une vive lumière. Je me mets debout en vitesse, l'électricité fait dresser mes cheveux sur ma nuque. Mon corps se crispe et je serre les dents. Une forme humaine commence à s'extraire du mur, son casque mauve prends forme, tout comme son espèce de bikini mauve. C'est mains arrondies s'appuient sur la surface pour sortir. Je lâche un soupir et Fô se tient devant moi avec son habituel air renfrogné sur le visage. Elle pose ses « mains » sur ses hanches.

-Alors comme ça, tu comptes partir à la recherche de Walker ?

J'écarquille les yeux, surprise par sa question. J'agrippe ma robe de mes mains, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle m'interrompt.

-Gaspille pas ta salive. Je suis la gardienne de la Congrégation, je suis partout à la fois, c'est normal si j'ai su ce que tu comptais faire.

Je la regarde attentivement.

-Tu n'as rien dit à personne, rassure moi ?

L'esprit tutélaire rouvre les yeux.

-T'es sérieuse ? T'en pose des questions stupide parfois. J'suis pas une balance et si je peux faire chier Luberier, je le fais volontiers. Je n'ai rien dis.

Je soupire de soulagement. Fô lâche un petit ricanement :

-Quand tu auras retrouvé Walker, met lui une claque de ma part. Et surtout ne vous faites pas prendre, j'ai beau être un esprit protectrice, je ne pourrais pas sauver vos petits culs, compris.

Je rigole doucement. Sa franchise me surprendra toujours.

Elle s'avance vers moi, une mine sérieuse sur le visage. Elle se plante devant moi, ses yeux rose saumon me fixe intensément.

-Je peux t'aider à sortir de la Congrégation sans problèmes. J'activerai le sceau de protection à vingt-deux heures trente et à vingt-trois heures, je le désactiverai, tu auras exactement vingt secondes pour sortir par la fenêtre et te cacher en attendant que les golems partent, c'est clair ?

Je la regarde éberluée. Je cligne des yeux et hoche la tête.

-C'est très clair. Merci beaucoup.

Fô se retourne et s'avance vers le mur, ce dernier se met à crépiter.

-Bonne chance avec cet idiot, plus têtu que lui, tu meurs. Mais...

Elle pivote vers moi en souriant et commence à se fondre dans le mur.

-Mais ce gamin est vraiment incroyable.

Fô ferme les yeux et se dématérialise. Je reste au milieu de la pièce et sourit, je me passe une main dans les cheveux et place une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Encore merci, Fô.

 **D Gray Man**

Il est vingt-trois heures quinze, encore deux minutes avant la relève des golems. Je suis assise derrière un tronc d'arbre dans la forêt qui entoure la Congrégation.

Comme promit, Fô avait désactivé son sceau, ce qui m'avais permis de descendre sans encombres par la fenêtre.

Je lève mon visage vers le haut du bâtiment où flotte l'arche blanche d'Allen-kun. Le vent souffle dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner, je me frotte les bras pour calmer la chair de poule qui envahit mon corps.

Je regarde ma montre, vingt-trois heures seize. Encore une minute, une seule. Je mémorise le bâtiment. La grande entrée avec la croix de Rosaire en haut, les hautes tours, les briques de couleurs grises, je ne veux rien oublier.

Quoi qu'il arrive, la Congrégation restera mon chez moi.

Quelque chose attire mon regard, je lève les yeux et découvre un nuage de golems noirs se rassembler et voler en direction du sol, vers une grande trappe qui vient de s'ouvrir. Il est vingt-trois heures dix-sept. La trappe se referme, engloutissant les golems.

Je me redresse et prends ma valise en main.

-Nii-san, c'est l'heure, souhaite moi bonne chance.

J'active mon Innocence. Mon sang remonte le long de mes jambes pour ensuite se durcir pour prendre la forme de bottes rouges. Je fais apparaître les papillons à l'arrière de mes talons et me mets à courir pour prendre de l'élan. Dès que mon pied touche le sol, je me propulse dans les airs.

Le vent hurle à mes oreilles et me fouette le visage. Les pans de ma robe claque sur mes jambes, pendant que je prends de la hauteur. J'atteins le sommet du bâtiment et me laisse tomber sur le toit.

L'immense arche flotte à plusieurs mètres, elle luit d'une vive lumière blanche qui m'éblouis. Elle éclaire encore plus que la lune.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je saute vers le cube et lévite devant un des côtés. Mes yeux balayent la surface à la recherche des quatre fameux symboles dont Nii-san m'a parlé.

Je les trouves enfin, au milieu, ils se fondent dans le mur blanc à la perfection. Je trouve le papillon qui est tout à droite. Je pose ma main dessus, il s'éclaire d'une lumière bleu. Un rai de lumière en sort et se frai un chemin pour rejoindre le symbole d'Allen-kun, qui est une large épée. Celle-ci s'éclaire d'une lueur verte claire.

… …

Il ne se passe rien !

Je commence à flipper, mon cœur bât la chamade, que faire ? J'appuie plus fort sur mon symbole.

-S'il te plaît arche, conduit moi à Allen Walker.

Toujours rien ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Soudain, une idée me vient, elle ne me fais vraiment pas plaisir, mais je dois essayer. C'est l'arche de Noé, donc...

-Arche, conduit moi au quatorzième Noé.

Le symbole d'Allen-kun et le mien devient mauve. Un grand CLIC se fait entendre en dessous de moi. Un pan de mur coulisse pour créer une entrée. Je descends un peu pour voir à l'intérieur. Je suis à deux doigts de crier de joie' en reconnaissant la ville aux bâtiments blancs.

Une ligne mauve apparaît sur le sol et commence à s'étendre sur la longueur du chemin. La couleur mauve devient de plus en plus intense. J'avance d'un pas, me posant sur la route pavée.

Soudain, un bâtiment qui se trouve au pied d'une colonne au centre de l'arche, s'éclaire d'un coup, d'une lueur blanche. C'est une grande construction blanche avec un dôme bleu clair en guise de toit. J'entends un CLAC, la porte vient de se refermer.

La lueur mauve sur le sol ondoie comme une aurore boréale. Je serre le manche de ma valise et je saute sur le toit le plus proche. L'arrivé est loin, mais grâce à mon Innocence, je n'aurai aucun problème.

Je m'élance et fais des bons à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne sais pas combien de secondes il me reste et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. À chaque fois que j'atterris sur un toit, l'impact provoque un énorme bruit sur les tuiles qui se répercute dans toute l'arche.

Je sens qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de secondes. Le bâtiment tant attendu se dresse devant moi. Aller j'y suis presque ! Je me laisse tomber au sol et amortis le choc en faisant un cumulet avant. Je me relève le feu au trousse. La double porte est déjà ouverte laissant voir un écran de lumière blanc. Un portail ! Le souffle court, je me jette littéralement dedans, la main tendue devant moi et je me fais engloutir.

Le portail me recrache de l'autre côté, j'avais tellement d'élan que je m'écrase par terre en lâchant un cri de surprise. Je me redresse en position assise et me retourne pour voir le haut du portail se rétracter, puis se désintégrer en un milliers de morceaux de verre. Sur le sol, les cercles concentriques se rassemblement en un seul avant de s'éteindre.

Mes poumons me brûlent, je reprends mon souffle en prenant de grandes inspirations par la bouche. Je me relève un peu chancelante.

Je suis dans une ruelle sombre, le vent souffle violemment, faisant voler mes cheveux dans tout les sens. Je m'avance en remontant le col de ma veste. Il fait nuit noire, heureusement, les rues sont éclairées par des lampadaires. J'arrive dans une grande rue aux volets fermés, je ne sais pas dans quelle ville je me trouve, mais j'ai réussis à me faire téléporter et vu que je ne reconnais pas l'endroit, je dois être loin de la Congrégation.

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, Allen-kun est dans cette ville !

 **D Gray Man**

Je saute de toit en toit depuis...je ne sais plus, mais depuis pas mal de temps. Les rues sont totalement désertes mais j'ai réussis à trouver un homme qui rentrait chez lui. J'ai été à sa rencontre pour lui demander où nous sommes et où je pouvais trouver des auberges. Il m'a dit que nous sommes tout au nord de l'Italie à Aosta et que cette grande ville contenait quatre auberges.

Je lâche un grognement, cette ville n'est pas grande...elle est énorme ! J'ai déjà fais deux auberges.

La première était très calme, quand j'ai montré la photo d'Allen-kun à l'aubergiste, celui-ci m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

La deuxième était, comment dire...c'était un bordel, dans le mauvais sans du terme. J'étais à peine rentrée dans le hall que j'avais compris qu'Allen-kun n'irait jamais dormir dans un endroit pareille, même si sa vie en dépendait. La musique était assourdissante et une odeur de tabac flottait dans l'air qui avait prit une teinte bleu. Des femmes à moitiés nues étaient assises sur les genoux des hommes et leurs faisaient des trucs pas très catholique... De l'alcool circulait de table en table. Je suis ressortie en vitesse, sans demander mon reste.

Je m'arrête sur un tout et regarde l'heure sur l'horloge de la grande place, minuit trente-cinq. Je prends quelques secondes pour balayer les maisons autour de moi quand une d'entre elle m'attire. La voilà ! Je me remets à courir, puis je descends par terre, en face de l'auberge.

J'inspire profondément, l'odeur de la lavande me chatouille les narines. Je regarde l'enseigne en m'essuyant le front « Chez Margaret ». Je prends une inspiration par le nez et pousse la porte.

Quand je pénètre dans le hall, je me détends instantanément. Le cadre est très chaleureux et familiale, les couleurs orangées des murs me fais penser à un coucher de soleil.

Je remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière le comptoir, je me dirige vers celui-ci. Une dame âgée d'environ la soixantaine s'est endormie sur sa chaise, les bras sur la table et sa tête posée dessus. Je l'appelle doucement.

-Madame ? Madame ?

La dame se réveille d'un coup et se redresse sur sa chaise. Des mèches de cheveux se sont échappé de son chignon blanc. Ses yeux bleus se posent sur moi et elle me sourit :

-Excuse moi, je me suis endormie, je ne suis plus toute jeune.

Je secoue la main devant moi :

-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas de mal.

Son sourire disparaît de son visage:

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais mon auberge est complète.

J'écarquille les yeux :

-Non non, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

La dame, qui s'appelle Margaret, je l'ai vu grâce à sa place, me regarde en haussant les sourcils. Je fouille dans la poche interne de ma veste et lui tend la photo.

-Je suis à la recherche de ce garçon, est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ?

Margaret prend photo, sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillent :

-Oh mais c'est le beau jeune homme qui est venu tantôt.

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge, je pose mes mains sur le comptoir :

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Margaret acquiesce :

-Oui je reconnais cette cicatrice sur son visage et ses cheveux blancs, impossible de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et oui, il est ici.

Mes lèvres et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Il est ici, je l'ai enfin retrouvé !

-Est- ce que ça va ?

La vieille dame me fixe inquiète. Je hoche la tête et souris :

-Oui...comment va-t-il ?

Margaret baisse les yeux :

-Il avait l'air exténué. Il m'a dit qu'il voyage beaucoup. Vous avez été séparez ?

Je tripote le tissus de ma veste.

-En quelque sorte. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

La dame âgée me sourit :

-Bien sûr, il est dans la chambre douze au troisième étage.

Elle me pointe l'escalier du doigt. Je reprends ma valise et me dirige vers les marches, je me retourne :

-Merci beaucoup.

Margaret secoue la main :

-Ce n'est rien, aller monte.

Elle est vraiment gentille. Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et je monte les marches en bois.

Inconnu ?

Un jeune homme pose ses pieds sur le ponton. Il lève son regard froid comme la glace vers la Congrégation.

-Je peux avoir mon argent ?

L'interpellé tourne légèrement son visage vers le marin qui lui tend la main, paume vers le haut. Le jeune homme plisse ses yeux bleus vifs et fouille dans une de ses poches, il en sort une pièce en or et la lance au marin. Ce dernier ferme son poing sur la pièce tout en jurant :

-Mais quel type insupportable, toujours sur moi que ça tombe.

Le marin repart dans un bruit de moteur.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus enlève son foulard qui cachait le bas de sa figure, dévoilant un visage aux traits fins et magnifiques. Ses longs cheveux noir retenu en catogan par une cordelette, frotte contre son dos.

Il se met en marche, pas du tout presser d'arriver à destination. Le vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux, il soupire d'ennui.

Le jeune homme à dix-neuf ans et mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-un. Il avance d'une démarche assuré, son regard vif et froid regarde aux alentours. La lune donne des reflets bleu foncé à ses cheveux.

L'inconnu, qui n'est pas si inconnu que ça, arrive devant l'immense bâtiment et s'arrête devant la grande porte. Il fronce les sourcils :

-Tss, je suis même pas encore rentré que je sens déjà l'ambiance de merde. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu comme bordel, Moyashi ?! Toujours à faire des conneries, pire qu'un sale gosse.

YÛ KANDA se remet en marche, grimpe les escaliers et pousse la porte pour accéder au hall.

Les autres vont être surpris quand ils vont voir qui est entré...

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Alors alors, vous avez penser quoi du retour de Kanda et de son air renfrogné ?! Je sais ce n'est pas grand chose. Je vous rassure on le verra de plus en plus, au grand bonheur des fans de notre cher Kendoka:)**

 **Je suis entrain d'écrire le septième chapitre...je ne lui ais pas encore donner de titre, je cherche, je cherche:) vu que les vacances de carnaval vont commencé et que mes profs nous laissent enfin un peu de répit, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'histoire. Je posterai normalement le chapitre 7** **Le vendredi 3 Mars 2017.** **Sinon, il sortira le vendredi prochain, mais je compte travailler d'arrache pieds pour le terminer à la date prévue.**

 **Une petite réview s'il vous plaît, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de cette fiction :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	7. 7ème Nuit: Rouge écarlate et blanc immac

**Salut salut !**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 de lutte entre l'argenté et le doré !**

 **Je préviens d'avance, ce chapitre 7 est comme le calme avant la tempête.**

 **Review, merci à :**

 _ **Miku Walker :**_ **Encore merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir :) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 _ **Aku Squid :**_ **Ahahahah, je sais c'est cruel de ma part :) J'adore rendre les gens dingue :) Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir et je suis contente que tu trouve mon histoire géniale :)**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte avec horreur que je faisais une faute d'orthographe au prénom Néah :) J'oubliai de mettre un h à la fin ! Je ne ferai plus cette faute à l'avenir promis :)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

7ème Nuit : Rouge écarlate et blanc immaculé.

Noé :

Le Comte millénaire essuie son épée couverte de sang. Les murs d'origines si blancs sont parsemés de traînés de ce liquide écarlate.

-Tu es entrain de me dire qu'ils veulent capturer et tuer le quatorzième ?

Le faiseur d'akuma fait disparaître son arme pour lui redonner sa forme initiale, un golem en forme de parapluie du nom de Léro.

Des gémissements de souffrance se font entendre.

-Oui.

Le Comte se tourne vers Fiddler. À travers ses petites lunettes rondes, ses yeux dorés luisent d'un air menaçant.

Le Noé au cheveux bleus avait dû attendre plusieurs heures avant que le Comte revienne au manoir. Ce dernier avait des « choses à faire ». Fiddler en avait profité pour trouver Sheryl et lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu chez les exorcistes.

Le quatrième Noé se trouve, en ce moment même, derrière la porte et écoute de manière crispé, ce qui se dit à l'intérieur.

-Ces exorcistes de malheurs veulent s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous.

Le Noé de la voracité serre les poings, en entendant les propos de son Prince.

Un petit cri étranglé s'échappe des lèvres d'une jeune fille. Trois corps sont étendus par terre. Leurs sangs se confond avec leurs habits rouges. Ce sont les exorcistes de troisième générations, ceux qui ont trahis la Congrégation pour servir le Comte.

Tokusa est allongé sur le sol, la gorge tranchée. Une impressionnante marre de sang entoure son corps inerte. Madarao, lui, est sur le dos. Il avait essayé de s'échapper avec sa sœur, il ne voulait pas tomber sans combattre. Malheureusement, le premier Noé avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il s'était fait empaler par le dos, puis tranchée la gorge. Ses yeux vitreux fixent le plafond couvert de miroirs sans le voir. La vie l'a quitté depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

-Nii-san...

Tewaku se traîne sur le sol pour se rapprocher de son frère, un filet de sang coule le long de ses lèvres pâles. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus bruyante et laborieuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont imbibés de sang.

Le Comte la regarde sans aucune pitié, ni la moindre émotion.

-Ils sont tellement faible, si fragile comparé à nous... C'est pitoyable.

Tewaku secoue son frère par l'épaule tout en l'appelant. Elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus, sa blessure au ventre est très profonde et saigne abondamment.

-S'il te...plaît...réveille toi...

Des sanglots s'échappent de sa bouche, des larmes roulent sur ses joues, se mélangeant à la couleur rouge du sang.

Le Comte se détourne de la fille pour remettre ses gants blancs et fait face à Fiddler.

-Est ce qu'ils ont une idée d'où se trouve mon frère ?

-Non et ils n'ont aucun indice.

Le faiseur d'akuma remet son long haut de forme sur son crâne.

-Je vois, ça nous laisse encore du temps.

-Nii-...san...

Le Comte plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Fiddler :

-Wisely et Mercym reviendront demain soir, de leur mission. Dès qu'ils seront rentrés, j'aimerai que tu réunissent toute la famille dans le hall.

Fiddler acquiesce en silence.

-Je veux que l'ont retrouve mon frère avant ces satanés exorcistes.

Sheryl, qui a toujours l'oreille contre la porte, s'écarte d'un coup, dégoûté. Il n'en revient pas, son Prince est totalement accro à « son frère », celui qui l'a trahis, celui qui a essayé de le tuer ! Et le Comte, lui, veut le sauver ?!

Le quatrième Noé se met à marcher dans le couloir, en direction d'une chambre.

-Tu peux y aller Fiddler et merci de m'avoir prévenu.

L'interpellé s'incline et sort s'en demander son reste.

Le premier Noé s'avance et passe devant le corps de Tewaku, cette dernière attrape difficilement un pan de la veste du Comte qui s'arrête et la regarde exaspéré. La jeune fille murmure faiblement :

-Pourquoi...avez-vous...fait ça ? On vous...a pourtant...aidé à...sortir...Allen Walker...de la...prison...

Le Comte millénaire se recule pour lui faire lâcher prise, il fronce les sourcils en voyant le bas de son manteau préféré couvert de sang :

-C'est vrai...mais vous ne l'avez pas ramené ici et résultat : il est en fuite on se sais où. Vous avez fait votre travail à moitié. Je déteste les incapables.

Tewaku le regarde désespérée. Par la perte d'une grande quantité de sang, ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus vitreux.

TOC TOC TOC.

En entendant des coups frappés à la porte, le Comte se redresse :

-Entrer.

La porte s'ouvre dévoilant un akuma de niveau 3, son armure est noir comme le charbon et ses yeux rouges inspirent la crainte. L'akuma s'incline :

-Vous m'avez demandé, mon Maître ?

-Oui, peux-tu nettoyer tout ce carnage et achever la fille ?

La jeune fille lâche un petit cri de terreur. Le niveau 3 se relève tout existé :

-Mais avec plaisir, mon Maître.

Le Comte sort de la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui.

À la grande horreur de Tewaku, l'akuma s'avance vers elle, dévoilant ses longues griffes aussi coupante que des rasoirs.

-Non...pitié...pas ça...non...

Son corps tremble de manière incontrôlable et sa peau devient encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était.

Le niveau 3 se plante devant elle et la regarde de haut :

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi...

L'akuma lève sa main griffue au dessus de sa tête. Tewaku essaye de crier mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle ne peut que regarder le niveau 3 abattre ses griffes sur elle et les sentir s'enfoncer dans son cou.

Noé :

Dans l'une des pièces du manoir, une chambre est plongée dans le noir. Tyki Mikk dors paisiblement dans son lit. Il est allongé sur le dos, torse nu. Ses longs cheveux bleus foncés épars sur l'oreiller et des mèches sur son front se sont écartées dévoilant des stigmates en forme de croix noires.

Les traits de son visage sont détendus, ses yeux en amandes sont fermés laissant voir des longs cils noirs et sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Sa main droite est posée sur sa poitrine à la peau brune, couverte de cicatrices, qui monte et qui descend au rythme de sa respiration. Une couverture légère lui recouvre les jambes jusqu'à ses hanches.

Quand on le voit ainsi, on ne dirait jamais qu'il a probablement vingt-sept ans et que c'est un meurtrier. Oui parce que ce même homme au visage d'ange, cache en lui un côté noir et cruel. Quand cette part de lui prend le dessus, il devient monstrueux et sans pitié. Beaucoup d'exorcistes on perdus la vie à cause de lui. Comme on dit, il faut toujours se méfier des apparences.

TOC TOC TOC.

Des coups frappés à la porte vient perturber le calme qui régnait dans la chambre. Tyki demeure toujours endormi et se tourne sur le côté.

TOC TOC TOC.

Le troisième Noé ouvre les paupières dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

TOC TOC TOC.

Tyki lâche un grognement de mécontentement et se redresse en position assise. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage.

TOC TOC TOC.

Le Noé du plaisir perd patience :

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive !

Tyki s'extirpe de son lit à contre cœur et marche vers la porte en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il abaisse la poignée et ouvre la porte à la volée. Un akuma de niveau 2, ayant prit forme humaine, se tient dans l'encadrement. Tyki fronce les sourcils :

-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! T'as vu l'heure ? T'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison !

Le niveau 2 se dandine mal à l'aise.

-Veuillez m'excuser Messire, mais comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai retrouvé la trace de ce Allen Walker.

Tyki écarquille les yeux :

-Hein ? Où ça ?

-Au moment où je vous parle, il est au nord de l'Italie dans la ville d'Aosta.

Le Noé se masse le menton en souriant :

-À Aosta...

Tyki reporte son regard vers l'akuma :

-Merci de l'avoir trouvé, tu peux disposer et ne parle de ça à personne, c'est clair et surtout pas au Comte.

En disant cela, le Noé craquait ses doigts d'un air meurtrier. Le niveau 2 recule d'un pas.

-Vous...vous pouvez me faire confiance, Messire.

Tyki lui sourit :

-Très bien.

Il se retourne et claque la porte.

-Alors comme ça, tu te caches en Italie, shonen. Il faudra que je pense à te rendre une petite visite.

Le troisième Noé lâche un baillement :

-Mais pour l'instant, je suis crevé.

Tyki se recouche dans son lit et remonte la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Au moment où il ferme les yeux pour se rendormir...

TOC TOC TOC.

Tyki cache son visage dans ses mains totalement exaspéré.

TOC TOC TOC !

Les coups deviennent de plus en plus insistant. Le Noé se remet debout :

-J'arrive ! Deux secondes !

Il se frotte les yeux :

-Mais on est jamais tranquille ici ! Quel est le con qui vient encore me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit ! Ils sont tous insomniaque ou quoi ?

Il laisse échappé un soupire :

-Au point où j'en suis, un de plus un de moins...

Il ouvre la porte, Tyki regarde la personne avec de grands yeux :

-Sheryl ?! Qu'est ce que tu fou ici...Tu tires une de ces tronches, tu fais vraiment peur à voir.

-Tu me fais rentrer ou tu compte me laisser dehors ?

Le Noé du plaisir le fixe attentivement. Ses yeux sont tirés avec en dessous des cernes aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Malgré qu'il serre ses poings, Tyki remarque qu'ils tremblent. Il fait un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. Sheryl pénètre dans la pièce et se plante devant la fenêtre. Tyki ferme la porte à clef et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Le Noé du désire se retourne et fait face à Tyki :

-C'est le Comte.

-Comment ça ?

Sheryl se passe une main sur le visage et lui raconte tout : Ce que Fiddler a vu, la réaction du Comte millénaire, la réunion du clan dès que Wisely et Mercym seront de retour.

Tyki serre les dents, il comprend mieux pourquoi Sheryl a une tête de déterré.

-Il veut vraiment retrouver le shonen.

Le quatrième Noé acquiesce :

-Il faut faire cracher le morceau au Bookman. Il faut qu'il nous apprenne quels sont les points faibles du quatorzième.

Tyki s'appuie contre son armoire :

-Ce vieux schnock est vraiment têtu, voir maso avec tout ce qu'on lui fait. Ça fait trois mois qu'il est ici et il a toujours rien dit.

Le visage de Sheryl devient sombre :

-Rassure-toi, cette fois il parlera.

Tyki, qui commence à apprécier les sous entendus de son aîné, hausse un sourcils :

-Par quel moyen ?

-Son jeune disciple, le rouquin. Bookman ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. Et j'aurai besoin de toi, Tyki, si tu voix ce que je veux dire.

Un sourire de psychopathe apparaît sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

-Tu peux compter sur moi...

Lenalee Lee :

J'arrive enfin au troisième étage de l'auberge. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fallu une éternité pour monter les escaliers. Je balaye des yeux le couloir aux murs oranges et trouve la porte de la chambre douze.

J'avance lentement, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et je respire par la bouche. Je marche en silence pour faire le moins de bruits possible et éviter de réveiller les personnes qui dorment. Ma main droite effleure le mur pour m'empêcher de tomber, mon autre main serre le manche de ma valise au point que je manque de la broyer.

J'arrive devant la porte. Je regarde fixement le bois et la petite plaque avec le numéro douze inscrit dessus. J'arrive pas à croire qu'Allen-kun se trouve derrière cette porte. Je lève la main prête à frapper mais j'hésite. J'ai un peu peur de le revoir : Comment va t-il réagir ? Et s'il s'énervait ? Pire : et s'il m'en voulait de ne pas être partie avec lui trois mois plus tôt ? Je secoue la tête, c'est Allen-kun, jamais il n'aurait cette réaction.

Au moment où j'allais frappé, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, dévoilant une vive lueur blanche qui m'éblouit. Je me cache les yeux avec mon bras. Je sens qu'on m'attrape par le col et qu'on m'entraîne violemment dans la pièce. La lumière est tellement forte que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'entends la porte claquer et on me plaque contre le mur. Quelque chose me maintient le haut du corps pour ne pas que je bouge. Je commence à entrouvrir les yeux et ce que je vois me laisse bouche bée.

La première chose que je distingue est une longue cape blanche immaculée, qui produit de la lumière et qui ondoie doucement derrière une personne. Et la deuxième chose que je vois, c'est le jeune homme qui se tient devant moi. Sa main gauche griffue est plaquée contre mon corps et sa main droite gantée est serrée en poing. Un masque blanc, doré et bleu est accroché à son cou. Des cheveux d'un blanc caractéristique entoure son visage où une cicatrice rouge orne le côté gauche. Je regarde ses magnifiques yeux argentés :

-ALLEN-KUN !

En entendant son prénom, il recule de quelques pas, enlevant sa main griffue de mon corps. Il regarde mon visage, ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand :

-Le...Lenalee ?!

Je lui souris. Il est là, devant moi ! Après trois mois de recherche, il est en face de moi ! On se regarde attentivement, trop étonné pour parler. Il désactive Crown Clown, son bras gauche redevient rouge et sa cape se dématérialise nous plongeant dans la pénombre.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a encore grandit et maintenant que je n'ai plus de talons, il fait pratiquement une tête de plus que moi. Il s'est encore élargit au niveau des épaules sûrement à cause de tout les exercices qu'il pratique. Ses cheveux ont poussés et sont en bataille, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Seul ses yeux argentés sont restés inchangés. Je me sens rougir, il devient de plus en plus beau.

À part qu'il a d'immense cernes sous les yeux et que sa peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il a l'air d'aller bien, je ne vois pas de blessures grave ou autres choses...du moins en apparence.

Je m'avance vers lui, qui me regarde toujours éberlué. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je me rends compte qu'il m'avait beaucoup manqué. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre dans mes bras. Je peux enfin lâcher un petit soupire de soulagement.

Allen Walker :

Je crois que le manque de sommeil me donne des hallucinations. Parce que Lenalee est ici, dans ma chambre, juste en face de moi et qu'elle me serre dans ses bras ! Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et mon cœur bat la chamade, j'espère qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Je regarde son corps fin collé contre le mien et je me rends compte que mes bras pendent le long de mes flancs. Je les lèvent et les passent dans le dos de Lenalee et la rapproche encore plus de moi. Je ferme les yeux et plonge mon visage dans son cou pour profiter de ce moment, que je pensais ne jamais vivre. La chaleur de son corps réchauffe le mien.

Je comprends à présent pourquoi j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment concernant l'arche. Lenalee a comprit la signification des symboles et elle a réussit à se faire téléporter. Je m'étais réveillé d'un coup en sentant que quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte. Heureusement que je n'ai pas abattu mes griffes, j'aurai pu la blesser gravement.

Je me recule à contre cœur, elle se détache de moi et ouvre ses yeux mauves. J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

J'appuie sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la petite lampe qui éclaire la pièce d'une douce lumière. Je me retourne vers Lenalee :

-Pourquoi ?

Elle me regarde gravement :

-Allen-kun, il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir.

Je fronce les sourcils. Nous nous asseyons au bord du lit et Tim vient se poser sur ses genoux, elle se met à le caresser et commence à tout me raconter. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les membres de la Congrégation veulent me tuer pour ne pas que mon Innocence tombe aux mains du Comte. J'ai un poids sur le cœur, savoir que les gens que je considérais comme des amis faisaient la fête à l'annonce de mon exécution, ça fait vraiment mal. Lenalee le remarque et pose une main sur la mienne.

-Alors c'est Komui qui a comprit que j'avais scellé l'arche ?

-Oui et quand je lui ai dis que je voulais partir à ta recherche, il m'a tout raconté.

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres :

-Ça ne m'étonnes pas de lui. J'espérais que se soit lui qui le découvre...

J'écarquille les yeux :

-Attends ! Ton frère t'a laissé partir de la Congrégation pour que tu puisses me retrouver ?! Comment tu as fais pour qu'il accepte ?

Lenalee lâche un petit rire gêné. Je suis franchement étonné. Komui, qui a un sister complex, a accepté qu'elle me rejoigne, moi un GARÇON !

-Nii-san a bien vu que j'étais déterminée et que quoi qu'il me dise, je n'aurais pas changé d'avis.

Mon sourire s'efface et je me tourne vers elle. Son visage est grave et son regard, lointain. Je me rends compte que ça a du être une décision très difficile pour elle. D'un côté, des gens qu'elle considère comme sa famille depuis des années et de l'autre...un garçon qui se trouve dans une impasse et qui se fais dévorer l'âme par un Noé.

-Pourquoi tu es partie, pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec eux ?

Lenalee plonge ses yeux dans les miens :

-Je te cherchais discrètement depuis trois mois et j'ai décidé de quitter la Congrégation quand ils se faisaient une joie de savoir que tu allais être exécuté. Je refusais d'être complice de ça et je...je voulais te retrouver...pour te prévenir que dès que les scientifiques auront terminés l'arme, ils vont envoyer les traqueurs. Heureusement que je suis partie, sinon il aurait comprit le fonctionnement de l'arche et j'aurai du l'ouvrir. Tu as bien fais de ne mettre que deux autres personnes pour l'activer.

Je hausse un sourcils :

-De toute façon même si j'aurais mis d'autres personnes, ils n'auraient pas été bien loin.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai reprogrammé l'arche pour qu'elle soit à usage unique. Ce qui veut dire, que même si tu l'as utilisé et qu'une autre personne veut faire de même, l'arche de s'ouvrira pas. En gros, ils sont tous coincés à la Congrégation sans aucun moyen pour se déplacer de manière précise et rapide. Moi seul peux l'utiliser quand je veux et autant de fois que je le désire.

Lenalee me regarde incrédule, puis sourit :

-Tu es vraiment sournois...mais tu as bien fait.

Elle sursaute d'un coup, faisant bouger le matelas :

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Link ? Qui a fait ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle cligne des yeux :

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Allen-kun, Link s'est fait assassiner.

Un frisson d'horreur remonte le long de mon dos :

-Quoi ? Link est...mort ?

Elle hoche la tête :

-Pratiquement tout le monde penses que c'est toi qui a commis cet acte. Qui est le coupable ?

Je me lève d'un coup :

-Oh non...

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux :

-Pas lui...

Lenalee se redresse également et me regarde inquiète :

-Tu sais qui l'a tué ?

Je la regarde :

-C'est Apocryphos.

-Apocry-quoi ?

-C'est le Cardinal, sans être lui.

Lenalee me regarde totalement perdue :

-?

Je me masse le cou :

-Comment t'expliquer ? À je sais.

Je vais vers le bureau et ouvre le premier tiroir, comme je m'y attendais, il y a des feuilles et un crayon. Je les prends et commence à dessiner. En même temps je commence à tout lui expliquer :

-Quand j'étais enfermé dans la prison, Link est venu pour me parler et quelques minutes après le Cardinal est rentré dans la cellule. Il est venu près de moi et il m'a dis...qu'il voulait fusionner avec moi, un délire dans ce genre là. Il avait mis ses mains sur mon visage et j'ai vu ses souvenirs...c'est lui qui...a tué mon Maître. Ensuite Tyki et Road ont réussis à rentrer et Tyki a engagé le combat. Le Cardinal est devenu monstrueux, une peau blanche, une croix sur la poitrine. Apparemment c'est une Innocence autonome dont le but est de protéger le Coeur. Puis Link a utilisé ses amulettes, il y a eu une explosion et j'ai réussis à sortir. Il...il s'est fait tuer par Apocryphos...

Je me sens trop mal, j'aurai du l'aider, mais tout c'est passé tellement vite : l'explosion, Tim qui m'a engloutit,... Je dépose le crayon et tends les deux feuilles à Lenalee. Sur la première j'ai dessiné le Cardinal sous forme humaine et sur la deuxième, Apocryphos. Elle prend la première et la tourne dans tout les sens :

-Euh, tu peux me dire dans qu'elle sens je dois regarder ?

-Ben comme ça.

Je lui remets la feuille dans le bon sens. Elle n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre :

-Allen-kun ne te vexe pas, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment été doué pour le dessin...

J'écarquille les yeux :

-C'est si mal fait que ça ?!

Elle me regarde toute penaude :

-Tu peux me dire où est la tête ?

(o_o) … … … OK, je suis un cas désespéré en dessin...

Au fur et à mesure que je lui décris Aprocyphos, elle devient de plus en plus pâle.

-Je vois qui c'est. Je l'ai déjà vu.

-Quoi ?

-Oui le soir même quand tu étais dans la prison, il était dans le réfectoire et il nous avait dit que tu ne serais pas exécuté. Je vois à quoi il ressemble. Cet homme... est une Innocence autonome ?

Je hoche la tête :

-Même Tyki a eu du mal à lui tenir tête et il a blessé Road qui s'est dématérialisée. Apparemment il s'est mis à ma recherche, mais je ne l'ai pas encore croisés et heureusement d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas combattre une Innocence avec une Innocence.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu ça.

-Il agit dans l'ombre pour retrouver le Coeur et avec son apparence humaine, impossible de croire que c'est une arme. Il réussit même à dissimuler l'aura de l'Innocence. Il est totalement indétectable.

-Il faudra faire attention à lui, alors...Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je me tourne vers elle :

-Ah bon ?

Elle se lève et ouvre sa valise pleine de vêtements noirs :

-Avant de partir, j'ai réussis à aller dans ta chambre pour te prendre quelques habits. Je me suis dis que tu en aurais sûrement besoin.

Lenalee se relève et me tend une pile de vêtements. Je la regarde étonné, je lui en suis très reconnaissant. À force de combattre des akumas et les assauts de Néah, mes habits tombent en lambeaux. Il y a de tous, chemises, pantalons, gants, vestes, blouse sans manches et une paire de bottes.

-Mer-Merci beaucoup.

Elle me fait un grand sourire :

-De rien.

-Mais...comment tu as fais pour aller dans ma chambre. Link m'avait raconté qu'a chaque fois que je quittait ma chambre, elle était automatiquement fermé. Et vu que je suis parti, elle devait être surveillée, non ?

Lenalee lâche un petit rire gêné, elle se passe une main dans le cou :

-Disons qu'une fois Lavi m'a appris à crocheter les serrures et que ça m'a servis à ce moment là...

Je cligne des yeux incrédule :

-Ça ne m'étonnes pas de lui.

Je m'accroupis devant ma valise et l'ouvre...dévoilant mes vêtements tachés de sang. Lenalee lâche un hoquet de surprise. Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié, je pensais les laver demain matin.

-Allen-kun, ce sang...

Je ferme les yeux, à quoi bon lui mentir, si elle reste avec moi, elle me verra dans cet état à un moment ou un autre. Et qu'est ce que j'aurai pu inventer : Que j'ai éventré un chat ? Plus crédible tu meurs.

-C'est le mien.

-Quoi ?! Tu es blessé, où ça ?

Je lui souris :

-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai cicatrisé.

Lenalee me regarde pas convaincue du tout :

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause des akuma, parce que je ne te crois pas du tout.

-Je...je peux me changer d'abord ? Je te raconterai tout après.

Elle acquiesce et se rassoit sur le lit. Je vais donc dans la salle de bain avec les vêtements. Je me regarde dans le miroir, Néah est là et me fixe de ses yeux dorés. Je n'y prête pas attention et dépose mes habits sur l'étagère. Je me déshabille et jette mes vêtements par terre, dans un coin. Je fouille dans la pile d'habits et trouve des boxers : à victoire ! Je préfère ça aux caleçons...ATTEND, Lenalee a fouillé dans mes sous-vêtements ! Je me sens rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bon elle a fait ça par gentillesse, mais ça me fait quand même bizarre.

-Je l'enfile, met mon pantalon et passe une blouse à col sans manches. Je ne mets pas de gants. En la présence de Lenalee je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mon bras, elle l'a déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Ça fait du bien de remettre ces vêtements.

Je retourne dans la chambre et m'assieds à côté de Lenalee qui n'a pas bougé, Tim toujours sur ses genoux. Je me mets a chipoter avec mes doigts :

-Par où commencer ?

-Par le début, j'aimerais que tu me raconte tout pour que je puisse t'aider. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Ne me cache rien s'il te plaît.

Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille :

-D'accord.

C'est la première fois que je vais me confier comme ça, à propos du quatorzième. Ça va prendre une bonne partie de la nuit. Je commence à lui raconter la première fois que j'ai vu son ombre quand Tyki m'avait perforé le cœur et laissé pour mort...

Inconnu ?

Yû Kanda s'arrête au centre du hall. Il profite de ces quelques dernières secondes de calme avant que tout le monde arrive.

Un petit golem noir vient voleter devant son visage. En le reconnaissant, son unique pupille se rétracte d'un coup et il manque de s'encastrer dans Kanda, qui le regarde impassible. Le golem se met à voler dans tout les sens pour en rameuter d'autres. Un immense nuage noir se forme devant le kendoka, puis s'éparpille en volant vers les escaliers, les couloirs et d'autres salles pour réveiller les membres de la Congrégation.

Kanda plonge ses mains dans ses poches en attendant. Quelques minutes plus tard, du vacarme se fait entendre.

-Tss, ils en ont mis du temps.

Des exorcistes, des traqueurs, des scientifiques et autres débarquent en pyjama dans le hall. Un cercle se forme autour de Kanda. Sur les visages des membres, il y a toutes sortes d'émotions : surprise, joie, incrédulité,... Le japonais se retourne pour observer les exorcistes qui forment un petit groupe. Ils sont tous en pleurs, le jeune homme se dirige vers eux en silence sans aucune émotion. Il entend Marie lui parler :

-Imbécile. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu étais enfin...Tu étais enfin libre...Tu aurais dû le rester !

Le kendoka esquisse un fin sourire, chose rare :

-J'ai même pas droit à un « bon retour parmi nous ? »

-KANDA !

L'interpellé se retourne vers la voix. Komui se tient en face de lui, il se rapproche les larmes aux yeux...puis il se met à lui toucher la tête, les bras et le torse. Le japonais le fixe exaspéré :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rien...J'avais peur que tu ne sois qu'une sculpture du maréchal Tiedoll !

-Alma Karma est bien mort ?

Kanda se tourne lentement vers Luberier qui s'est détaché de la foule. Le kendoka le fusille de son regard froid et lâche d'une voix aussi tranchante que des lames :

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler. Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais pardonné à l'Ordre.

Un silence de mort règne dans le hall, tout le monde est mal à l'aise. Luberier hausse un sourcils :

-Alors pourquoi être revenu ?

Le japonais ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre et se retourne vers le grand intendant :

-J'aimerais récupéré Mugen.

Komui le regarde choqué, des murmures se propagent dans la foule.

-Tu...tu es sûr ?

Kanda hoche la tête.

Le grand intendant enlève son béret :

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Suis moi.

Ils s'enfoncent dans un couloir, laissant la foule. Marie les rejoint et marche à leurs côtés. Le kendoka tourne son visage vers lui :

-Où sont Lenalee et le Moyashi ?

Marie se frotte le menton et raconte au jeune homme ce qui s'est passé.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai un exorciste » ? Je vois. Ça lui ressemble bien.

-L'Ordre met tout en œuvre pour le retrouver, mais sans succès. Et Lenalee doit être entrain de dormir, avec tout ces événements, elle est exténuée.

En entendant les propos de Marie, Komui serre les dents en espérant qu'ils ne vont pas découvrir trop rapidement que Lenalee est partie pour rejoindre Allen.

Ils arrivent devant une grande porte en bois. Le grand intendant l'ouvre et se retrouve dans une pièce avec un grand rideau rouge en face d'eux. En écartant le rideau pour passer, Kanda voit un grand lit dans lequel se trouve Zù Mei Chan, qui tient un long bâton rouillé. Dans la pièce, il y a aussi Fô et Bak Chan. Marie et Komui rentre à leurs tour et se mettent dans un coin de la pièce.

-Il est arrivé, oncle Zù.

Bak se lève du lit pour laisser Kanda approcher. Le japonais fixe le vieil homme, ses petits yeux gris balayent son visage pour plonger dans ses yeux bleu vif.

-Il est devenu trop faible pour se lever. C'est Mugen qu'il a entre les mains.

Le kendoka acquiesce.

Le vieil homme parle d'une voix faible :

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Kanda reste muet. Le visage de Zù Mei Chan se crispe sous les regrets et la tristesse :

-C'était moi. Tout ce que l'Ordre a entrepris au nom de la Guerre Sainte, ces expérimentations humaines pour renforcer les exorcistes... Celui qui les a dirigées, l'homme à l'origine de cette infamie, C'était moi : Zù Mei Chan. C'est moi le véritable pécheur, le démon, c'est moi.

Le jeune homme s'avance et pose sa main sur celle du vieil homme qui écarquille les yeux en voyant des lotus apparaître.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des fleurs de lotus ?_

Kanda lui fait un petit sourire :

-Alors vous aussi, vous irez en enfer.

Des larmes se mettent à roulés sur les joues de Zù Mei Chan qui sourit à son tour :

-Oui, en enfer...

Le japonais pose son autre main sur celle ridée du vieil homme :

-Réveille-toi, Mugen.

Le bâton rouillé se met à luire avant de s'élever dans les airs pour prendre la forme d'un cube.

Bak est totalement choqué, les yeux écarquillé :

-Ce phénomène ! Impossible... Mugen s'est cristallisé ?

Le jeune homme tend la main pour le prendre. Marie fait un pas en avant :

-Attends, Kanda ! Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu as passé plus d'années dans les chaînes de la Congrégation que nous tous ! L'Ordre t'a volé ton passé et la personne que tu aimais, mais tu étais enfin libre...

Kanda soupire et presse le petit cube dans ses mains pour le liquéfier. Il porte le liquide à ses lèvres et boit :

-Aujourd'hui, je suis libre.

Il relève les manches de sa chemises. Deux stigmates rouges apparaissent à l'intérieur de ses avant bras.

-Et c'est en homme libre que moi, Kanda Yù, je choisis de devenir exorciste.

Il tend les bras devant lui, une impressionnante quantité de sang s'en échappe, prenant peu à peu la forme d'un magnifique sabre dans les tons des rouges. La cordelette qui retenait les cheveux de Kanda se détache, libérant ses cheveux noirs. Le tout « nouveau » exorciste attrape le manche :

-Mugen activation.

La lame du sabre se met à rutiler de puissance.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Kanda retourne dans sa chambre, Mugen en main, accompagné de Marie :

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

Il dépose Mugen sur son lit et se tourne vers Marie.

-C'est moi qui ai réveillé le Noé en lui.

Kanda se tourne pour regarder son sabre :

Qu'il devienne un Noé ou qu'il cause la destruction de l'Ordre...je m'en contrefichais. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aider ou de faire confiance à Moyashi. Alors, pendant la mission à Paris, j'ai ignoré les premiers signes de sa transformation.

-Quoi ? Tu l'avais vu à ce moment-là ?

Le jeune exorciste continue son monologue :

-J'ai choisis de ne rien dire à Komui, parce que je haïssais l'Ordre plus que les Noé ou les akuma.

Il prend la longue housse et glisse Mugen dedans :

-J'avais baissé les bras depuis longtemps, mais lui a refusé de nous abandonner à notre sort, Alma et moi. Ma rancoeur envers l'Ordre reste la même, mais aujourd'hui, un regret me tenaille et m'empêche de mourir en paix.

 _Marie serre les poings, il a comprit que si Kanda a choisis de devenir exorciste de son plein gré, c'était donc pour Allen !_

Marie regarde le jeune homme qui a tant souffert par le passé, se tenir en face de lui, devant la fenêtre où les rayons de la lune enveloppe son corps, grand et fort. Ses yeux bleus luisent d'un éclat incroyable.

Il se dit que Kanda n'a jamais été aussi déterminé...

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Vous avez sûrement remarqué que la fin du chapitre correspond à l'épisode 13 de D Gray Man Hallow ( Je suis au tome 18 du manga, qui est super ! ). Vu que mon histoire commence après la saison 3, je devais remettre cette scène au trois quart identique car je voulais que Kanda récupère Mugen.**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 8 qui s'appellera** **8ème Nuit : Des êtres sans pitié.** **Normalement je le posterai le ****Vendredi 10 Mars 2017.** **Où le vendredi d'après.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte que c'est chaud boulette d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, j'ai toujours un peu peur de ne pas le terminer à temps. Mais je ferai tout pour le poster à la date prévue:) Que la force soit avec moi...je dis ça alors que j'ai jamais été fan de Star Wars...NON vous pas frapper moi ! :)**

 **Une petite réview s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait très plaisir:)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	8. 8ème Nuit: Des êtres sans pitié

**Salut salut !**

 **Désolée pour le retard (se met à genoux et s'incline) les profs nous on donné trop de travaux.**

 **Enfin, voici le chapitre 8, tout beau, tout chaud sortit...de ma cervelle:)**

 **Review, merci à :**

 **Vos review me font très très plaisir et ça me motive encore plus pour écrire la suite :) ARIGATO**

 _ **Oceane 01 ov:**_ **Merci pour ta review. Voici la fameuse suite:) j'espère quelle te plaira:)**

 _ **Miku Walker :**_ **MERRRCCCIIIII:) je suis trop contente que tu attends la suite avec impatience tout les vendredis (où presque) :) Oui je sais, je m'arrête toujours quand il ne faut pas, mais c'est pour mettre du suspense hi hi hi:)**

 **Je mets la liste des membres du clan Noé (voir tome 19) :**

 **1er: Le Comte Millénaire.**

 **2ème : Tryde, le jugement.**

 **3ème : Joyd (Tyki Mikk), le plaisir.**

 **4ème : Desires (Sheryl), l'avidité.**

 **5ème : Wisely, la sagesse.**

 **6ème : Fiddler, la voracité.**

 **7ème : Mercym : la miséricorde.**

 **8ème:Wrath (Skin Borik), la colère.**

 **9ème : Road, le rêve.**

 **10ème et 11ème : Bondom (David et Jasdevi) les liens.**

 **12ème : Lustol (Lulubelle), la luxure.**

 **13ème : Mightra, la puissance.**

 **14ème : Néah : le musicien ? L'interprète ? je suis au tome 23 de DGM, donc je ne sais pas encore qu'elle est sa particularité. NE ME DITES RIEN, PAS DE SPOIL MERCI :)**

 **Il est très important qu'après vous lisiez mon commentaire de fin de chapitre tout en bas, c'est très IMPORTANT ! C'est rien de grave, je vous rassure, c'est juste pour vous prévenir.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

8ème Nuit : Des êtres sans pitié.

Lenalee Lee :

Et l'épée s'abat sur Allen-kun...

Je me redresse d'un coup dans mon lit, le front en sueur. J'ai encore eu cette vision. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux, dès que je ferme les yeux, je refais ce « cauchemar », que je fais toutes les nuits et je commence à en avoir marre. Marre de ne pas comprendre la signification. Marre de ne pas savoir si je dois y prendre compte ou non. Je lâche un soupir.

Je regarde l'horloge accrochée sur le mur d'en face : cinq heures trente-huit du matin. Je me mets à bailler. Hier soir, nous nous sommes couchés super tard, il était trois heures vingt du matin si je me souviens bien. Allen-kun m'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails. J'en frissonne encore d'horreur.

Je tourne la tête vers le lit d'à côté pour le regarder. Allen-kun dort tranquillement. Ses cheveux blancs sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller et il est emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

-Néah...

Je murmure ce prénom avec dégoût. Allen-kun m'a appris que le Noé qui lui dévorait l'âme s'appelait Néah, et qu'il était le frère de Mana, le père adoptif d'Allen-kun.

Quand on parlait hier, je savais qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Quand je le lui avait dis ça, il s'était mis à sourire en disant que l'on ne pouvait rien me cacher. Il m'avait avoué que quand Néah essayait de prendre le contrôle de son corps, il ressentait un peu de la douleur, d'où le sang sur ses habits. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de dédramatiser la situation, mais hier quand j'avais vu la quantité de ce liquide qui recouvraient ses vêtements et le fait qu'il racontait ça avec son petit sourire qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux...j'ai deviné qu'il devait souffrir énormément.

Je serre les poings, Néah est sans pitié, il sait qu'Allen-kun souffre par sa faute et pourtant il continue. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est posséder entièrement son corps et accomplir sa vengeance pour tuer le Comte millénaire...et personne ne sait comment l'arrêter.

J'ai peur qu'un jour il se réveille et qu'Allen-kun ai disparu pour laissé place au Noé. J'aimerai trouvé un moyen d'extraire la mémoire...mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire, il n'y a aucune solution.

La seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'aider : c'est de rester à ses côtés, de tout faire pour le protéger et de l'aider quand il aura sa prochaine crise...

Je serre les dents : voilà ce que l'on ressent quand on est impuissant fasse à une situation, c'est vraiment atroce, je déteste ça.

Je m'appuie contre le mur où le lit est collé et serre mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Impossible que je me rendorme.

Noé :

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fumer. Tu te détruis la santé.

Le Noé du plaisir lâche une bouffée blanchâtre et se détourne de la fenêtre ouverte pour regarder son frère :

-Si tu es venus pour me dire ça, tu peux repartir.

Sheryl s'avance dans la chambre de Tyki :

-Le Prince s'est enfin endormit, on va pouvoir commencer. On se retrouve tous au sous-sol du manoir.

Le troisième Noé écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier et referme la fenêtre :

-Très bien, je vais le chercher.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Tyki se tient devant le fameux pan de mur. Il relève les manches de sa chemise blanche et se prépare mentalement pour ne pas tuer l'exorciste qu'il n'arrive pas à sacquer.

Ensuite, il active son pouvoir et passe à travers le mur, pénétrant dans la pièce blanche où Lavi est toujours enchaîné sur une chaise. Le jeune homme dort, la tête penchée en avant. Le Noé s'avance vers lui et l'observe sans rien dire, profitant encore un peu du calme.

Deux jours après que Tyki l'avais privé d'eau et de nourriture. Il avait remarqué que le rouquin ne disait plus rien et qu'il avait le teint aussi pâle qu'un mort. Le Noé du plaisir savait qu'il était obligé de le garder en vie, alors s'était à contre cœur qu'il l'avait nourrit. Oui le grand et beau Tyki Mikk avait du faire le babysitter et donner la becter au borgne. Bien évidemment aucun des deux n'étaient content : l'un qui donnait à manger comme une mère et l'autre qui ouvrait la bouche comme s'il était un gosse...qu'elle étrange situation.

Tyki se plante devant Lavi :

-Oh le borgne, réveille-toi.

Le concerné se met à bougé lentement et relève la tête en clignant de l'oeil. L'exorciste fronce les sourcils et se tourne pour regarder la petite horloge :

-Dit moi cul de bouteille, tu sais pas lire l'heure ou quoi ? Il est six heures du mat'. Vous êtes tous insomniaques ou quoi ?

Le Noé hausse les sourcils surpris car il pense aussi la même chose concernant l'insomnie. Puis il se rappelle comment Lavi l'a nommé et un sourire sadique étire les commissures de ses lèvres :

-Je vois que tu as retrouvés ta grande gueule. Quand tu vas voir ce qui t'attend, tu vas vite la refermée, croit-moi.

Lavi serre les dents, il a un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci confirme quand il constate que le Noé s'avance vers lui...pour le détacher de ses chaînes ? Le jeune homme ne comprend rien mais préfère ne rien dire pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Au moment où Tyki lui libère sa main de la dernière chaîne, Lavi se lève d'un coup et balance son poing vers la figure du Noé. Ce dernier l'intercepte sans le moindre effort et se contente de lui tordre violemment le bras dans le dos, ce qui fait gémir de douleur le rouquin.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Ça ne marche pas, soit j'intercepte ton poing, soit je me rends immatériel. Tu es perdant dans les deux cas.

Tyki raffermit sa prise sur le bras de l'exorciste :

-Tient toi tranquille, on a une petite visite à faire.

Le Noé active son pouvoir passant à travers le sol, en entraînant Lavi qui surprit, ferme son œil. Ne sentant pas le choc arriver, le rouquin rouvre son unique œil pour constater qu'ils flottent dans les aires. Il remarque que Tyki se moque de lui, ce qui fait râler l'exorciste. Le Noé commence à les faire descendre.

Lavi baisse le regard pour voir la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Elle est grande, faites de briques noires. Des lampes ont été allumées dans les quatre coins, l'éclairant de manière lugubre. Le Noé Sheryl est assit sur un banc en pierre, en face se tient deux grands fauteuils dos à Lavi. Les Noé Tryde, Jasdero, David, Lulubelle et Might sont debout autour de ceux-ci. Les membres du clan Noé lèvent leurs regards pour observer l'exorciste de manière dégoûtée. Lavi sent tout de suite qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Quand ils rentrent enfin en contact avec le sol, l'exorciste remarque alors qu'il y a une personne assise dans l'un des fauteuils. Dès qu'il la reconnaît, un frisson d'horreur remonte le long de son échine et son œil s'écarquille. Il s'élance en avant, se libérant de la poigne de Tyki.

-Jiji !

Lavi tombe à genoux devant Bookman et regarde horrifié dans quel état il est. Son visage est pâle comme un mort, son arcade sourcilière gauche et sa lèvre inférieure sont fendues. Il est couvert de coupures, d'entailles et ses vêtements sont tâchés de sang. Sa respiration est sifflante et son corps tremble. Le jeune homme le secoue par l'épaule :

-Jiji ? Réponds-moi ! Jiji ! JIJI !

Bookman remue lentement en lâchant un petit gémissement. Soudain quelqu'un empoigne les bras de Lavi et le tire violemment en arrière pour le projeter dans le deuxième fauteuil qui manque de se renverser. Tyki essaye de l'immobiliser mais le jeune exorciste n'est pas de cet avis :

-Lâche-moi bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !?

Tyki manque de se prendre un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles. Le Noé du plaisir lâche un grognement de mécontentement, il a beau être très fort, Lavi fait quasiment sa taille. Ce dernier fusille du regard le Noé qui demeure impassible :

-Lâche-moi cul de bouteille ! Lâche-moi, merde !

Des rires se font entendre, se sont les jumeaux Noé qui sont pliés en deux :

-AHAHAH ! Cul de bouteille ! Faut avoué qu'il a bien trouvé !

David en rajoute une couche:

-On t'avait bien dit de jeter ces horribles lunettes ! AHAHAH !

Une lueur menaçante apparaît dans les yeux doré de Tyki. D'un coup il relâche Lavi, pour ensuite lui donner un violent coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Le rouquin s'effondre à moitié hors du fauteuil, totalement sonné, tant le coup à été puissant. Le Noé du plaisir jette un œil par dessus son épaule :

-Dit Sheryl, tu comptes l'immobiliser un jour ?

Le concerné totalement indifférent lève sa main, des espèces de tuyaux noirs se soulèvent du sol et vient ligoté le haut du corps de Lavi.

Lulubell retire ses lunettes :

-On va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Les Noé se rapprochent du fauteuil où est assis le Bookman qui est toujours évanouit. Lavi, qui n'est plus sonné par le choc, essaye de se débattre, sans succès. La panique commence à l'envahir :

-Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire, bon sang ?!

Les Noé ne prennent même pas la peine de lui répondre. Lulubelle se penche en face de Bookman et lui donne une gifle. Le bruit se répercute sur les murs. Le rouquin écarquille son œil :

-Arrêtez ! Laisser le !

Il recommence à gesticuler dans le fauteuil mais les liens sont trop serrer. Le vieil homme commence à émerger, il cligne des paupières et regardent autour de lui, puis son jeune disciple.

-Jiji !

Bookman ouvre grand les yeux en se rappelant où ils se trouvent.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Mais c'est vrai qu'à son âge les siestes sont importantes.

Après avoir lancé cette réflexion, Sheryl se lève du banc, son regard devient froid comme la mort :

-Parlez nous du traître de quatorzième.

Le vieil homme porte son regard vers le Noé et garde le silence. Sheryl s'avance de quelques pas :

-Nous voulons tous savoir. Quelles sont les points faibles du quatorzième ?! Comment faire pour le tuer ! Dis-moi tous ! TOUS !

En voyant son frère s'énerver, Tyki décide d'intervenir :

-Calme toi un peu. Tu sais bien qu'il va tout nous raconter.

Sheryl serre les dents. Les Noé se rapprochent encore plus des fauteuils et Jasdero et David s'assoient sur les accoudoirs du siège de Lavi. Ce dernier se tourne vers Bookman, qui demeure toujours silencieux :

-T'as intérêt à rien dire, Jiji !

Lulubelle croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Oh si il va parler, s'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur comme son ancien disciple.

Le jeune exorciste se raidit :

-Encore cette histoire ! C'est quoi cette connerie ?!

Fiddler prend un air surprit et se met à chipoter avec sa boucle d'oreille :

-Il ne t'en a pas parler ? Tu es son deuxième disciple, vu que le premier est mort assassiné.

Lavi écarquille son œil vert dont la pupille se rétracte sous le choc :

-QUOI ?! JIJI ! De quoi ils parlent ?

-Trêve de bavardages, dépêche toi de tout déballer, Bookman.

Le vieil homme ouvre enfin la bouche, pour parler d'une voix impassible :

-Je ne vous dirais rien.

Sheryl hausse un sourcils :

-Vraiment ? Même si votre vie en dépendait ?

Le vieil exorciste acquiesce. Un sourire démoniaque apparaît sur le visage de Sheryl qui se tourne vers son frère :

-Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu dirais si on s'en prenait à votre petit protégé ?

Les entraves qui retenait le rouquin se détachent d'un coup, celui-ci en profite pour se redresser :

-Ne l'écoute pas Jiji ! Ils ne fer...

La fin de sa phrase meure sur ses lèvres.

-LAVI !

Bookman regarde son disciple horrifié. D'un coup l'atmosphère devient pesante et lugubre.

Lavi ouvre la bouche et son œil s'exorbite. Tyki Mikk vient de lui transpercer la poitrine au niveau du cœur, avec sa main. Le Noé s'est rendu immatériel mais le choc est là. Un sourire de psychopathe déforme le visage du portugais et il enfonce un peu plus son bras qui dépasse de l'autre côté du corps. Lavi frissonne, il pense à Allen, le soir où il est « mort » à cause de cette main. Il comprend ce qu'il a pu ressentir à ce moment là.

-Ne lui faites rien !

En voyant le Bookman perdre son sang froid, Sheryl sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Très bien...alors crache le morceau !

Lavi qui commence à reprendre ses esprits, tourne la tête vers Bookman, dont le front est couvert de sueur.

-Ne dis rien ! Tu ne dois rien dire ! T'en fais pas pour moi ! Pense à ALLEN ! Ne lui fait pas ça !

-La ferme le borgne.

Tyki fait un peu ressortir son bras et sa main saisit le cœur de l'exorciste qui bat à tout rompre. Lavi essaye de ne pas y penser et continue à crier :

-JIJI !

Bookman serre les dents et ses ongles agrippent les accoudoirs au point de les éventrer, il est dans une impasse. Il est censé ne rien ressentir, mais l'idée de perdre Lavi est juste impensable. Il tourne lentement son visage vers son disciple, ses yeux noirs plongent dans celui, vert de Lavi :

-Je...Je ne veux pas te perdre, Lavi.

Le concerné ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Son papy ne peux pas avoir de cœur car ils doivent consigner le plus d'histoires, de guerres possibles. Mais pourtant il a dit à l'exorciste qu'il ne veux pas le perdre. C'est la première fois que Lavi le voit dans cet état de faiblesse.

-Oh que c'est touchant. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Hi, moi aussi, hi.

David et Jasdero font semblant de s'essuyer les yeux.

Bookman fixe Sheryl d'un air indifférent :

-Je vous raconte tout ce que je sais, à une condition.

Le Noé fronce les sourcils :

-Laquelle vieil homme ?

-Ne faites aucun mal à Lavi.

Sheryl lâche un petit rire en se cachant les yeux avec une main :

-Très bien, très bien, c'est entendu. Je suis un homme de parole. Tyki, tu peux retirer ta main.

L'interpellé fait une moue boudeuse et la retire. Le rouquin prend une grande inspiration.

-Dis nous tout Bookman. Quelles sont les points faibles du quatorzième ?

Le vieil homme sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, il prend une grande inspiration et lève ses petits yeux noirs sur Sheryl pour déclarer d'une voix impassible :

-Il n'en a pas.

Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce. Les Noé ont les yeux écarquillés. Lavi fronce les sourcils et Sheryl est totalement incrédule :

-Quoi ?

-Le quatorzième Noé n'a aucun point faible.

Tyki se remets debout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux :

-Vous vous foutez de notre gueule c'est ça ?!

Le Bookman secoue la tête :

-Il n'en a aucun. De plus le premier et le quatorzième Noé sont de force égale. Pour l'instant il ne s'est pas encore totalement éveillé, mais quand se sera le cas, il deviendra aussi puissant que le Comte millénaire.

Sheryl se met à rire. C'est un rire tonitruant, un rire de fou à donner la chair de poule. Il se répercute sur les murs qui se mettent à raisonner. Lavi serre les dents, il a l'impression que ses os vibrent. Quand il se calme enfin, Sheryl a un visage de meurtrier :

-Tu mens ! TU MENS ! SEUL NOTRE PRINCE EST INVINCIBLE !

Les autres Noé ne disent rien et se contentent de laisser parler le quatrième Noé. Bookman réussit à rester calme :

-Même le Comte a une faiblesse.

-NON IL N'EN A PAS !

-Sheryl, il a raison.

Le quatrième Noé se tourne vers son frère, choqué. Tyki le regarde avec une mine sombre et les poings crispés :

-Il a une faiblesse.

Un rictus déforme les lèvres de Sheryl :

-Ah oui et laquelle ?

-Son frère.

Le Noé du désire lâche un hoquet de surprise, les autres se mettent à murmurer entre eux.

-Mais merde !

Tyki hausse un sourcils, son frère qui d'habitude le rembarre quand il lâche des jurons, c'est à son tour de s'y mettre. Sheryl se met dos à eux et serre son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant des propos inintelligibles.

Un filet de sueur coule le long de la tempe de Lavi, il le sent très mal. Il jette un coup d'oeil au vieux exorciste : ses lèvres sont pincées et ses mains sont recroquevillés sur les accoudoirs.

Les Noé demeurent tous immobiles, ils n'osent pas bouger en sentant Sheryl sur le point d'exploser. Tyki, ayant sûrement des pulsions suicidaires, s'approchent de lui en l'appelant. L'interpellé abaisse ses mains et se retourne lentement, Lavi retient un frisson d'horreur. Le blanc de ses yeux sont devenus noirs comme du charbon et ses pupilles dorés luisent d'un éclat effrayant. Sa respiration est bruyante, sa poitrine se gonfle et se dégonfle très rapidement et sa bouche est entrouverte. Il pointe du doigt Lavi qui se crispe :

-Tu as de la chance que je tiens parole, exorciste.

Sa voix est tranchante comme des rasoirs. Il se tourne ensuite vers Bookman :

-Toi, je veux plus te voir.

Il regarde les autres membres du clan :

-Sortez-le d'ici, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Faites lui ce que vous voulez, torturez-le, mutilez-le, tuez-le, je ne plus jamais le voir !

Fiddler et Might attrapent les bras du vieil exorciste et commencent à l'entraîner vers la sortie. Lavi commence à se débattre retenu par Tyki :

-Espèce d'enfoiré, lâche moi ! JIJI ! Ne lui faites rien ! Arrêtez ! JIJI !

Bookman tourne la tête vers son disciple, il mémorise son visage, son œil vert, ses cheveux roux. Il lui fait un dernier sourire avant de passer la porte. Lavi le regarde impuissant, des larmes se mettent à couler de son unique œil et il se met à hurler toujours en se débattant :

-NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Allen Walker :

-Tu es prêt Allen-kun ?

Je me retourne pour regarder Lenalee et me pétrifie sur place. Elle a enlevé sa longue robe noir, en dessous elle porte un mini-short, une blouse à col sans manches hyper moulante et de longues mitaines. Elle n'a pas mis de bas, ce qui me laisse voir ses stigmates en forme de croix rouges. Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux au point de rivaliser avec une tomate. Elle est vraiment très très belle... euh, je viens de penser quoi là ? Je commence à avoir chaud, alors qu'on a même pas commencer l'entraînement. Son short moulant me permets de remarquer que ses hanches se sont encore un peu élargies...ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, j'en ai aucune idée moi même !

Je comprends vraiment pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la voit habillé de cette manière, pourtant je réagis de manière bizarre. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Quand son frère était dans les parages, tous les garçons de la Congrégation devaient se tenir à minimum dix mètres d'elle et maintenant...

Tim me donne un coup de queue sur le tête, je lâche un grognement en me frottant le haut du crâne.

-Allen-kun ?

Je cligne des yeux. Lenalee me regarde bizarrement. Oh mon dieu, ça fait combien de temps que je la fixe ? Je me racle la gorge et me masse le cou :

-Je...je suis prêt, on peut commencer.

Lenalee hoche la tête et se met en position de combat. Entraînement à mains nues. Je me place en face d'elle. Tim vole au dessus de nous, tranquillement.

Nous sommes dans un grand bâtiment abandonné à un kilomètre de notre auberge. Quand Margaret nous avait vu descendre, elle nous avait fait un sourire lumineux. Lenalee lui avait demandé si elle connaissait un endroit assez grand pour faire du « sport ». La dame âgée s'était mise à réfléchir et nous avait appris qu'il y avait un vieux bâtiment.

Celui-ci est très grand, les murs sont en briques grises. Il n'y a plus aucun meubles et certaines vitres sont brisées. Le bâtiment possède un étage que l'on peut accéder par un escalier tout au fond...ou par l'immense trou au dessus de nous, dans le plafond. Il fait un peu froid mais heureusement le toit est toujours intact.

Lenalee s'avance vers moi et projette sa jambe droite vers mon visage. Je pare le coup avec ma main gauche et balance mon poing vers son ventre. Elle l'évite en s'abaissant et essaye de me faucher les jambes. Je fais un bond sur le côté, elle se redresse et j'en profite pour projeter mon poing vers son flanc gauche. Elle recule mais reçoit une partie de mon coup. Elle lâche un petit grognement de douleur, je serre les dents.

C'est la première fois que je m'entraîne avec elle, Komui autorisait seulement Miranda, Marie et la maréchal Cloud Nine à se battre contre elle. Je refuse de lui donner des coups au visage, alors je vise ses jambes, son ventre et ses flancs. Je sais qu'elle est forte mais je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée de frapper une femme et bien sûr je ne donne pas toute ma force. En revanche, Lenalee se donne à fond, ses yeux mauves sont déterminés.

Elle s'avance d'un coup et balance sa jambe vers mon flanc droit, je me prépare à parer le coup, quand au dernier moment et à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle abaisse sa jambe pour projeter l'autre que je prends sur le côté gauche de mon visage. Sous la surprise, je perds l'équilibre et m'écroule au sol. Lenalee s'apprête à me donner un coup de pied, je roule sur moi même et sens celui-ci m'effleurer la joue, j'attrape sa cheville d'un coup et tire vers moi. Elle lâche un petit cri et tombe sur le sol de tout son long. Elle projette son poing sur mon visage, je l'intercepte et elle en profite pour me balancer son autre poing. Pour l'éviter, je me laisse tomber en arrière contre le sol, entraînant Lenalee avec moi. Elle tombe sur moi puis se met à califourchon sur mon ventre, bloquant mes jambes à l'aide des siennes et mes bras avec ses mains en y mettant tout son poids. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres, son visage est entièrement rouge et ses yeux brille. Je dépose ma tête sur le sol, profitant de sa fraîcheur et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas rouillé.

Elle a parlé sur un ton malicieux. Je hausse un sourcil et souris à mon tour :

-T'a cru hein. Désolé de te décevoir.

Elle se met à rire :

-Tu dis ça, mais j'ai gagné !

Mon regard se fait énigmatique :

-À vraiment ? Si tu crois que c'est terminé, tu te trompe.

Une aura sadique entoure mon corps et un sourire carnassier se forme sur mes lèvres, je ricane intérieurement.

-Euh, Allen-kun ?

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire ouf, je l'a fait basculé et me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Un air de défit apparaît sur son visage :

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors...

Elle balance son poing vers ma joue mais elle l'arrête d'un coup en lâchant un cri de surprise. Mon œil gauche vient de s'activer.

Je regarde autour de moi inquiet, me redresse et aide Lenalee à se remettre debout.

-Tu sais combien il y en a ?

Je hoche la tête et scrute le bâtiment :

-Il y en six.

Un crépitement se fait entendre et une vive lueur bleu apparaît, Lenalee vient d'activer son Innocence. Je fais de même, une longue cape recouvre mes épaules et mon dos et ma main gauche devient griffues. Nous nous mettons dos à dos pour couvrir tout l'espace. Je respire par la bouche pour reprendre mon souffle, un filet de sueur coule le long de ma tempe.

Mon œil gauche m'indique qu'ils vont arriver vers la droite, je me tourne vers ce côté là et attends qu'ils s'amènent. Partir ne servirais à rien. Autant les affronter dans un endroit abandonné où personne ne vient. Il règne un silence de mort perturbé par le vent qui fouette les volets en bois des fenêtres contre les murs.

Soudain le sol se met à onduler et six akuma émergent pour se tenir devant nous. Il y a quatre niveaux 2 et deux niveaux 3.

-Le quatorzième Noé...

Je serre les dents et Lenalee se raidit.

-C'est le Noé, le traître du clan.

-Accompagné d'une exorciste.

-On va vous régler votre compte !

Lenalee se tourne vers moi pour me demander :

-On les attaque de front, ou je fais diversion ?

J'évalue la situation, les akuma s'avancent lentement vers nous :

-De front.

-D'accord.

Deux akuma de niveau 2 se détachent du groupe et se mettent à courir. Je tends ma main droite :

-Clown Belt !

Deux lanières apparaissent et s'enroulent autour d'un des deux akuma. Je tire violemment dessus en l'entraînant pour le faire s'écraser contre le mur. Un grand souffle de vent passe à côté de moi et fonce vers le niveau 2. C'est Lenalee, avant que l'akuma puisse faire le moindre geste, elle enfonce ses bottes dans son ventre, le faisant s'encastrer un peu plus dans le mur, le détruisant sur le coup.

Je fais volte face pour m'occuper du suivant.

Lenalee Lee :

Je redescends au sol, mes talons claquant sur celui-ci. Allen-kun s'occupe d'un immense niveau 3, il a sortit son épée et pare ses coups avec aisance, sa cape se déployant autour de lui pour le protéger.

-Sale petite garce !

Je me retourne et me propulse dans les airs juste à temps. Le poing d'un niveau 2 m'effleurant le corps.

-Reviens ici !

Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur mes lèvres :

-Avec plaisir !

Je prends appuis sur l'air grâce à mes bottes et me propulse vers le niveau 2. le vent hurle à mes oreilles mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je me redresse à la dernière seconde et plante mes pieds dans sa poitrine. Il ne m'a pas vu arriver tellement je suis devenue rapide. L'akuma lâche un grognement de douleur et essaye de me frapper, j'évite son coup sans difficulté. Je m'éloigne de lui pour prendre de l'élan et m'élance vers lui.

Soudain un autre niveau 2 arrive, il s'apprête à couper ma trajectoire. Je serre les dents, je n'arriverai pas à l'éviter. Son poing part dans ma direction, je pivote pour qu'il touche mes talons, son coup les percutent de plein fouet. Le choc se répand le long de mes jambes et je me sens propulser vers le haut. Le coup est tellement violent que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je passe à travers l'immense trou dans le plafond et m'écrase contre le mur. Une douleur atroce se répand dans tout mon corps. Sous l'impact, je crache du sang.

Toujours un peu sonnée, je rouvre les yeux et vois le niveau 2 arriver droit sur moi, son poing prêt à me frapper. Je me dégage du mur et retombe sur mes pieds. Je titube un peu, mon dos me fais vraiment mal, ma cicatrice dans celui-ci me lance et je me suis entaillée l'épaule droite.

Mon communicateur se met à grésiller :

- _Lenalee ? Lenalee ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

Les deux niveaux 2 s'abattent sur moi. Je les évite en faisant un grand bon sur le côté.

-Oui ça va. J'ai juste été prise par surprise.

- _Fait attention à toi._

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Sale garce !

Les akuma s'élancent encore vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils, ils sont vraiment chiant ces deux là !

-Assez !

Je commence à tourner sur moi-même de plus en plus vite :

-La valse brumeuse !

Deux gerbes de vent prennent forment au bout de mes bottes pour devenir une mini tornade. Les deux niveaux 2 se font aspirer dedans et de l'électricité crépite bruyamment. Je m'arrête de tourner, le vent fait voler mes cheveux dans tout les sens et le vent siffle à mes oreilles. Je regarde attentivement pour chercher les akuma.

Soudain une main sort du mur de vent et essaye de m'attraper par la cheville. Je lâche un petit grognement :

-Aller !

À l'aide de mon Innocence, je me laisse tombée sur le sol qui se fissure violemment. Dès que mes talons entrent en contact avec le béton, une onde de choc s'échappe de ceux-ci et agrandit le diamètre de la tornade, qui sous la puissance, fait exploser les carreaux du bâtiment. Les morceaux se font entraîner dans le tourbillon et entaillent le corps des akuma.

Je ne perds pas de temps et augmente la puissance, l'électricité bleu englobe tout et commence à détruire les deux niveaux 2 qui hurlent. Leurs corps se fissurent avant de se désintégrer.

Je fais disparaître la tornade et une pluie de morceaux de verres tombent en cascade sur le sol et moi. Je me pose sur le béton et appuie mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suis couverte de sueur et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

-Tu m'as oublié ?

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge. Je fais volte face et vois un poing s'abattre sur moi. Je me jette sur le côté en évitant son coup de justesse. Je fais un cumulet et retombe sur mes pieds. Le troisième akuma de niveau 2 se tient à quelques mètres de moi, un rictus démoniaque aux lèvres :

-Je vais te buter, exorciste !

Je serre les dents, essuie la sueur sur mon front et me place en position de combat. J'ai encore mal au dos et je n'ai pas totalement repris mon souffle. Mes cheveux collent sur mon visage, je les repoussent vite fait.

Le niveau 2 s'élance droit sur moi.

Allen Walker :

-RAAAHHH !

Je pousse de toutes mes forces sur le manche de mon épée. Elle s'enfonce dans la poitrine de l'akuma jusqu'à la garde.

-Enfoiré !

Avant qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre gestes pour se défendre, mon épée lui a déjà tranchée le corps. Le niveau 3 se désintègre dans un râle de douleur. Mais son âme est enfin libérée.

Des pas de courses se font entendre dans mon dos, suivit d'un cri de rage. Je me retourne et tend mon bras droit vers le lustre au centre de la pièce :

-Clown Belt !

Une lanière blanche s'enroule autour de celui-ci et je m'élancer dans les airs. L'akuma abat son poing dans le vide. Je tire sur la lanière pour me propulser, la détache et saute sur l'akuma.

BOUM BOUM...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'ai un moment d'arrêt. Le niveau 3 en profite pour me frapper de plein fouet et m'envoie voler contre un mur. Je lâche un petit cri de douleur.

Ma cape a essayé d'amortir le plus d'impact possible mais le choc est là. J'ai le souffle totalement coupé, j'atterris sur le sol en toussant violemment, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

Je plonge sur le côté pour éviter le niveau 3 et tombe à genoux, mon épée s'écrase par terre dans un grand fracas.

J'ai l'impression que je quitte mon corps. Ce n'est pas à cause de Néah, je ne ressens aucune douleur. C'est autre chose.

J'évite les attaques de l'akuma par automatisme, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Et je les sens. Je sens ces fameuses chaînes qui emprisonnement mon âme. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, je commence à voir double et ma respiration se fait halentante.

-Je serre les dents :

-Merde, pas maintenant.

Les chaînes commencent à entraîner mon âme. Je n'arriverai pas à détruire l'akuma seul. Je murmure d'une voix rauque :

-Lenalee...

Elle me répond immédiatement :

- _Allen-kun ?! Ta voix, tu es blessé ?!_

Je cligne des yeux pour rester concentrer et éviter les assauts de mon ennemi :

-Je suis pas blessé...mais je me sens partir...

Lenalee me répond inquiète :

- _Le Noé ?_

-Non...c'est autre chose...Je n'arrive plus à résister...Tu peux venir m'aider ?

Sa voix se fait pressante :

- _Tient encore un peu le coup, j'en ai presque finis avec le niveau 2._

Je lâche un faible sourire :

-Je suis désolé...je ne vais pas... y arriver.

Mon Innocence se désactive et mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je tombe à genoux. Tim vole vers moi, se pose sur mon épaule et me donne des petits coups sur la joue. C'est à peine si je les sens. Mon corps devient vraiment lourd et je n'arrive plus à le contrôler.

- _Allen-kun ?! Je vais arriver, attends encore quelques secondes._

Je distingue de moins en moins les bruits. Les chaînes me tirent encore et toujours vers les profondeurs de mon esprit. Le niveau 3 s'avance doucement vers moi, un immense sourire déforme son visage. Je n'ai plus de force, mon corps s'écroule par terre, je n'ai même pas sentis l'impact.

-Lena...lee...

- _Allen-kun ? Allen-kun !_

L'akuma lève son poing au dessus de sa tête.

- _ALLEN-KUN !_

Il abaisse son poing...et je me sens partir...

 **D GRAY MAN**

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je tombe sur le même paysage. Ce ciel noir d'où tombe des flocons de neige. Cette clairière et ces arbres nus d'un blanc immaculé. Comme la dernière fois, il y règne un silence de mort.

Des cliquetis se font entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne et fais face à l'immense horloge en argent et en or. Les chaînes dorées tiennent toujours le cadran et le sol est en verre au pied de l'horloge, là ou la neige a fondue.

Je remarque un détail qui me fais froncer les sourcils. La petite aiguille n'a pas bougé mais la grande si, elle a atteint le chiffre dix, qui a prit une teinte dorée. Elle avance bel et bien, lentement mais sûrement. C'est pas bon du tout.

Je regarde autour de moi, pas de trône en vue, mais je l'appelle quand même :

-Néah ? Néah !

Aucune réponse, je lâche un petit soupir. À chaque fois que je vois l'horloge, le Noé n'est jamais présent. Pourtant ça le concerne, vu que c'est forcément le temps qu'il me reste avant de me faire entièrement dévoré l'âme. Il est jamais là quand il faut, celui-là.

Je reporte mon attention sur le cadran et m'avance vers lui. Mes pas crisent sur la neige qui m'arrivent aux chevilles. Le sol en verre est juste devant moi, je baise les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il y a en bas...rien, il n'y a rien du tout, il fait noir comme le ciel au dessus de ma tête. J'ai envie de hurler de frustration, c'est horrible de ne pas savoir.

Je serre les poings et me remets à marcher. Mes chaussures claquent bruyamment sur le verre, qui résonne dans la clairière. L'horloge luit faiblement et je pose une main hésitante sur le bas du cadran. Celui-ci vibre doucement sous ma paume, c'est vraiment bizarre, c'est comme si elle réagissait à ma présence. Je décide de faire le tour de l'horloge pour essayer de trouver un indice, quel qu'il soit.

Quelques minutes à scruter au peigne fin, rien, nada. L'arrière est totalement vierge mais j'ai remarqué qu'à l'avant, en dessous du chiffre six, il y a l'emplacement d'un hexagone de la taille de ma paume. Je passe mes doigts dans le renfoncement, bien évidemment il ne se passe rien du tout. Je soupire.

… … …

J'écarquille les yeux en me souvenant. Lenalee, les akuma ! Je me mets à paniquer. Je m'étais sentis partir. Elle doit être seul entrain de combattre et de protéger mon corps. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ?! Je me tourne dans tout les sens, pour trouver un moyen, quand j'entends des cliquetis caractéristiques. Une chaîne dorée vient s'enrouler autour de ma jambe et remonte jusqu'à ma taille. Une deuxième arrive et commence à me tirer vers le bas.

Ouf, je vais sortir d'ici. Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression que je ne me fais pas entraîner aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Je me laisse tomber à genoux, ceux-ci s'enfoncent dans le sol devenu liquide et noir. La substance est froide, je frissonne et serre les dents. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me fais enfin submerger.

Grand intendant :

Le soleil s'est couché depuis quelques temps, les rayons de la lune passent à travers la grande fenêtre et éclaire la pièce d'une lumière argentée.

Komui est assit à son bureau, le regard soucieux et les mains croisées sous son menton. Il jette un œil à la pendule accrochée sur le mur à sa gauche. Vingt-deux heure cinq. Le grand intendant est stressé, ça va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures que Lenalee est partie et il n'a aucun moyen de savoir si elle va bien et si elle a retrouver Allen.

Komui enlève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux, fatigué. Quelqu'un va finir par découvrir que Lenalee ne s'est pas enfermée dans sa chambre et qu'elle a quitté la Congrégation. Déjà, en début d'après-midi, Miranda avait été le trouver pour lui demander si elle pouvait aller voir Lenalee. Le grand intendant avait réussit à rester impassible et avait prétexté qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Miranda n'avait, heureusement, pas insisté et était repartie.

Mais quand Komui avait croisé Kanda et Marie dans un couloir, les deux exorcistes l'avaient regardé de manière suspecte. Marie pouvait entendre les battements de cœur et Kanda a un très très bon instinct. Le grand intendant avait essayé de se tenir à carreaux et leurs avait dit un petit bonjour du bout des lèvres, pour ensuite repartir le plus vite possible.

Komui s'appuie contre son bureau et se prend le visage entre les mains, il ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça. Ça va se savoir, tout finit par se savoir. Tout ce qu'il peut faire s'est de retarder l'inévitable. Car dès que l'inspecteur Luberier va être mit au courant, il va faire de Lenalee la complice d'Allen et remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver et les exécuter sans aucune pitié.

Komui sent ses yeux lui piquer. Il a peur, très peur. Sa petite sœur est en danger et il ne peut pas la soutenir. Il a toujours tout fais pour la protéger, et la savoir très loin de lui et ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles est une vraie torture.

Son oreillette se met à grésiller le ramenant à la réalité, la voix de Bridget Fay se fait entendre :

- _Grand intendant, il faudrait que vous vous rendiez à la section scientifique._

L'interpellé remet ses lunettes et se lève :

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Lenalee Lee :

TOC TOC TOC.

La porte s'ouvre sur Margaret qui rentre dans la chambre, un plateau couvert de nourriture dans les bras. Elle regarde Allen-kun allongé dans le lit.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

Je secoue la tête. La vieille dame pose le plateau sur la table de chevet, elle me regarde inquiète :

-Comment tu te sens ?

Je me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer :

-Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir soigné.

Elle me sourit :

-Mais de rien.

Son regard se porte sur Allen-kun, une expression de tristesse apparaît sur son visage :

-Comment un garçon de seulement seize ans peut avoir un destin aussi cruel ?

Je baisse les yeux :

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule gauche, celle qui n'est pas blessée.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester à l'auberge, mon mari est malade, il a attrapé une grosse grippe et à son âge il doit se reposer. À part vous, l'auberge est vide. N'hésite pas à aller dans la cuisine si il a encore faim quand il se réveillera. J'ai laisser mon numéro de téléphone sur le comptoir du hall, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou s'il y a le moindre problème.

Je hoche la tête. Margaret me presse doucement l'épaule et se dirige vers la porte.

-Margaret.

Elle se retourne, je lui fais un petit sourire :

-Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si j'étais à votre place, j'aimerai que des gens me viennent en aide.

Elle ouvre la porte :

-Repose toi, tu en as besoin.

J'acquiesce.

Elle referme derrière elle, je l'entends descendre les escaliers, puis plus rien. Je vais à la fenêtre et la vois marcher dans la rue. La lune est haute dans le ciel sans nuage et éclaire le paysage comme en plein jour.

Je me retourne pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'Allen-kun. Je retire le tissus de son front et le plonge dans la bassine pour l'humidifier à nouveau. Il a de la fièvre, moins que tantôt mais il en a toujours.

Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plusieurs heures. Quand Allen-kun m'avait appelé, j'avais commencé à paniquer, le niveau 2 me barrait le passage, aucun moyen de le rejoindre. Quand sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, j'ai bien compris qu'il n'allait plus tenir et je me suis empressée de me jeter sur le niveau 2 pour le détruire. L'akuma avait réussit à me couper la joue avec une de ses griffes mais j'avais été plus rapide et j'avais réussis à le faire disparaître.

Après je m'étais littéralement jetée dans l'immense trou au sol et ce que j'avais vu m'avais donné des frissons de terreurs : Allen-kun était allongé par terre, inconscient et au dessus de lui, un akuma de niveau 3 allait abattre son poing sur lui. J'avais réussis à lui planter mes bottes en plein dans son dos et sans la moindre hésitation, je lui avais envoyer le plus de décharges électrique possible. Le monstre s'était désintégré en hurlant et se tortillant dans tout les sens.

Je m'étais agenouiller près d'Allen-kun, à pars quelques coupures et quelques petites entailles, il n'avait rien de grave. Il fallait que je le ramène à l'auberge. Le problème c'est qu'il est plus grand et bien plus lourd que moi, heureusement il y avait un passant à qui j'avais pu demander de l'aide. Je lui avait raconté que nous avons visité le bâtiment et que quand nous étions monter à l'étage, le sol s'était effondré...oui je sais, c'est une excuse vraiment nulle, mais j'avais rien trouvé de mieux.

Quand nous étions arrivé, Margaret était venue à notre rencontre et nous avait dit de le coucher dans la chambre. Ensuite quand l'homme était partit, elle m'avait soigné, que moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais Allen-kun avait entièrement cicatrisé. Quand j'avais raconté notre « mésaventure », Margaret m'avait dit d'arrêter de mentir et de lui dire la vérité. Elle avait vu le bras gauche et les cicatrices sur le corps d'Allen-kun. Je lui ai tout raconté. Elle n'avait pas été très surprise, ce qui m'étonnais, même quand je lui avais montré mes bottes faites de sang. Elle m'avait dit que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Je regarde Allen-kun et lui remets le tissus sur le front. Il est torse nu et la couverture lui arrive au hanche, je ne le couvre pas trop pour lui faire baisser sa fièvre. Je tends les doigts vers son visage fin et lui écarte quelques mèches de cheveux. Ma main vient se posé sur sa joue gauche et je me mets à caresser sa pommette. Je me sens rougir, c'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de geste envers lui. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il est chaud et sa peau pâle paraît lumineuse grâce au rayon de la lune. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, on avait pratiquement la même taille et il avait encore un visage d'enfant, mais c'est du passé. Maintenant il fait presque une tête de plus que moi et son visage a perdu toutes rondeurs enfantines.

Ma paume commence à descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis le long de son cou. Me rendant compte de ce que je fais, je retire ma main directement. Mon visage doit avoir pris une teinte cramoisie, je tourne la tête et soupire.

Je regarde l'heure, vingt-deux heures cinquante et Allen-kun ne sait toujours pas réveiller. Je serre les dents, ça fait de puis l'après-midi qu'il est évanouit, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je me retourne vers lui et l'appelle :

-Allen-kun ? Allen-kun ?

Tim se pose sur son torse, déploie ses longues ailes jaunes et...lui donne des claques sur le visage ! J'écarquille les yeux et attrape la patate doré dans mes mains :

-Mais ça va pas ?! C'est quoi cette méthode ?!

Le golem me regarde et ouvre la bouche...quand un petit grognement se fait entendre. Mon regard se tourne vers Allen-kun, qui a les joues rouges et qui essaye de se redresser :

-Allen-kun ! Comment tu te sens ? Hé, doucement.

Je l'aide à s'asseoir. Il porte une main à son visage et retire le tissus de son front. Il regarde autour de lui, l'air perdu puis ses yeux gris s'agrandissent de terreur :

-LENALEE !

Allen Walker :

Lenalee cligne des yeux, perplexe :

-Euh, je suis là.

Je plonge mes iris dans les siens puis je la regarde de haut en bas :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé seule.

Elle secoue les mains :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Je regarde sa joue blessée, je serre les dents. Je me sens coupable de m'être évanouit en plein combat. Heureusement, elle va bien, elle me sourit, ses yeux mauves pétillant sous les rayons de la lune...la lune ?

-Quelle heures il est ? Je suis dans les vapes depuis combien de temps ?

-Il est presque vingt-trois heures.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler quand...

BRRRRRRRR.

Lenalee se met à rire, pendant que moi, je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mon trou noir qui me fait office d'estomac gargouille bruyamment :

-Désolé.

Elle me pointe la table de chevet du doigt, dessus il y a un plateau couvert de nourriture et sur une partie de celui-ci...mes yeux deviennent deux grandes étoiles : DES BOULETTES DE RIZ SUCRÉS !

-Je peux ?

Lenalee se retient de rire :

-Oui vas-y.

J'enfile ma chemise blanche à la vas vite, sans la boutonner et prend le plateau sur mes genoux.

-On partage ?

Elle secoue la tête :

-C'est pour toi, j'ai déjà mangé, merci.

Je hoche la tête et me mets à manger, enfin le terme dévorer conviendrait mieux, mais bon. Je pose des questions à Lenalee à propos de l'akuma de niveau 3. elle me raconte tout, puis à la fin elle s'arrête et serre les dents :

-J'ai essayer de cacher la vérité à Margaret mais elle a deviner que je mentait, je...je lui ai tout raconté.

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle a fait quoi ? Je dépose mon bol de soupe sur le plateau et la regarde. Lenalee fuit mon regard :

-Elle a dit quoi ?

Elle se met à tordre ses mains :

-Elle m'a crue quand je lui ai montré mon Innocence et quand elle a voulu te soigner...elle a vu ton bras gauche.

Je reste silencieux, je ne veux pas que cette histoire s'ébruite, mais je suis sûr que Lenalee n'a pas eu le choix de tout lui raconter. Et je sais que Margaret est une femme de confiance. Je me penche vers elle et pose une main sur la sienne :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as bien fa...

BOUM BOUM

Mes yeux s'écarquille et je me recule le plus possible de Lenalee, mon dos percute le dos du lit.

-Allen-kun ?

Je commence à avoir chaud et mon cœur s'emballe. NÉAH ! La douleur se manifeste petit à petit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Elle tend une main devant moi, je la repousse vivement. J'ai l'impression qu'on me plante une lame chauffée à blanc dans mon crâne, je lâche un gémissement de douleur. Je réussis à articuler un seul mot :

-Fuit...

-Non je reste avec toi !

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je brûle de l'intérieur, l'habituel goût métallique se propage dans ma gorge plus vite que la dernière fois. Je me mets à tousser violemment sur les draps. Mon corps me fais souffrir, je presse ma tête dans mes mains pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, mais elle est encore plus forte qu'avant. Je lâche un cri étouffé par le sang.

Lenalee Lee :

Je le regarde affolée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Il est allongé sur le côté et crache du sang à n'en plus finir. Je m'avance vers lui et pose ma main sur son bras pour la retirer d'un coup : sa peau est brûlante. Ses oreilles se mettent à saigner, tout comme son nez. Alors c'est ça une crise ? Des gémissement s'échappent de ses lèvres serrées, des larmes rouges coulent sur ses joues. Il se tord dans tout les sens et il lâche un cri de pure douleur. Avec sa chemise ouverte, je remarque qu'une partie de son torse vire au brun. Je frisonne d'horreur et je me jette sur Allen-kun. Malgré la chaleur de sa peau, je lui agrippe les bras :

-Allen-kun !

Il continue à cracher du sang et commence à s'étouffer à cause du liquide. Je me lève et cours vers la salle de bain pour prendre des serviettes.

Allen Walker :

Je n'arrive presque plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes. C'est à peine si j'ai sentis les mains de Lenalee sur moi.

Une aura mauve enveloppe mon corps, je ne vais plus tenir. Une vague de douleur s'abat sur moi d'un coup, me faisant hurler. J'entends des craquements. J'ai du mal à respirer à cause du sang qui obstrue ma gorge et qui m'empêche de reprendre un peu de souffle. Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir tant c'est insupportable. Je vois flou, mes oreilles bourdonnent et mon corps tremble de manière incontrôlable.

J'essaye de me concentrer de toutes mes forces. Je serre les dents tellement fort qu'elles manquent de se brisées. Tout ira bien ! Tout ira bien ! Tout ira bien ! TOUT IRA BIEN ! Je me répète cette phrase comme un mantras.

J'ai beau résister du mieux que je peux, je me sens partir, cette fois, je crois que je ne vais pas tenir. Un autre pic de douleur me fait m'arc-bouter.

D'un coup, mon corps se relâche, puis c'est le noir...

Lenalee Lee :

Je reviens dans la chambre, les bras couverts de serviettes. Je m'arrête net dans mon élan. Allen-kun est assis au bord du lit, les mains entre les jambes et le visage penché en avant. Il est totalement calme et son corps n'est plus secoué de soubresauts. Je me sens soulagée, la crise est passée.

-Allen-kun.

Je m'avance vers lui. Du sang est imbibé dans ses cheveux blancs ondulés...ondulés ? Je fronce les sourcils et m'arrête :

-Allen-kun ?

Soudain, à la vitesse de l'éclair, il disparaît du lit et se retrouve debout juste devant moi. Un petit cri de surprise m'échappe et je lâche toutes les serviettes qui tombent par terre dans un bruit de froissement. Je le regarde attentivement. Ses yeux sont fermés et il s'est essuyé le visage. Il marche lentement vers moi, je me mets à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en contact avec le mur.

Je commence à avoir peur, mes mains et mes jambes se mettent à trembler.

-Allen-kun...

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres et il ouvre enfin les yeux. Je me raidis, j'aurai préféré qu'il les garde fermés. Ses iris sont dorés et les pupilles sont verticales. Il plaque ses mains sur le mur de pars et d'autre de mon visage et se rapproche. Son sourire devient carnassier. J'ai du mal a respirer et mes paumes deviennent moites.

Allen-kun a le visage de quelqu'un d'autre...

Le Noé a prit possession de lui. Ce n'est pas Allen-kun qui se tient devant moi, mais Néah, le quatorzième Noé. Ce dernier posent ses mains sur mes joues et caresse mes pommettes.

-On va jouer un peu tu es d'accord ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté et il s'approche de mon cou...pour le lécher. Un frisson de dégoût parcours mon corps, je fais un pas de côté et bute contre son bras gauche :

-Ne me touche pas.

J'ai enfin réussis à parler, ma voix est ferme et sèche :

-Et rend lui son corps, il ne t'appartient pas.

Un expression amusé apparaît sur son visage, il hausse un sourcils :

-Il ne m'appartient _pas_ _encore_ , nuance. Tu es Lenalee, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne réponds rien et le fusille du regard.

-Oui c'est bien toi.

J'aimerai bien activer mon Innocence mais je risque de blesser gravement Allen-kun. Les mains du Noé descendent vers mon cou :

-Tu sais, j'ai fais une promesse à Allen.

Je fronce les sourcils. Le quatorzième continue :

-Je lui ai promis que si un jour je te rencontre, je m'occuperai bien de toi.

Avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste, le Noé entoure ma gorge de ses mains et se met à m'étrangler.

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **AVIS À LA POPULATION ! j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle :**

 **La bonne :** **J'ai tellement d'idée que pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, j'ai tout noté dans un carnet et j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à raconter:)**

 **La mauvaise :** **Je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine prochaine, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour l'école et la semaine d'après je ne pourrai pas non plus, mais j'ai une très bonne raison. Vu que je suis en sixième secondaire, nous partons tous en voyage rhéto en Grèce pendant 10 jours. Je pars jeudi 30 mars et revient le 10 avril. Quand je rentrerai, j'aurais sûrement la tête dans le postérieur et je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le chapitre 9 le vendredi 14 avril, ça me laisse peu de temps. Je crois que je le posterai le vendredi 21 avril 2017. Mais pendant le voyage en car, je vais prendre mon carnet et je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, d'écrire la suite. **

**Je sais que ça va être long mais n'oublier pas mon histoire s'il vous plait.**

 **Une petite réview s'il vous plaît, c'est gratuit et ça me ferait très plaisir:)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	9. 9ème Nuit: Une lueur dans la nuit

**Salut salut ! J'espère que vous aller bien ?**

 **Voici le 9ème chapitre...je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais le voilà !**

 **Review, merci à :**

 _ **Oceane01ov :**_ **Merci beaucoup ! La Grèce est vraiment superbe ! Je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise:)**

 _ **Emelynn 21 :**_ **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment:) Oui c'est une suite alternative que j'ai inventée, elle se passe après D Gray Man Hallow et après le tome 22 du manga. Au début je voulais faire que deux points de vue : celui d'Allen et celui de Lenalee. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte que ça allait poser problème à un moment : avec les Noé et la Congrégation quand Lenalee allait la quitter. Donc j'ai ajouter d'autres points de vues. Aïe, tu n'es pas fan du couple Allen x Lenalee. Hum, si je peux te rassurer, je ne vais pas faire de Lenalee une pleurnicharde qui pleure tout le temps et une chochotte. J'essaie de la rendre plus fort, avec un vocabulaire moins coincé. J'aimerai qu'elle exprime sa colère plus clairement. Mais sinon merci de continuer à lire mon histoire malgré tout. En plus j'ai déjà la fin en tête et elle promets, je me suis retourner la cervelle pour la trouver:) Encore merci pour ta review:)**

 **Comme ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire.**

 **J'aimerai bien changer la couverture de ma fanfiction. Donc pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura normalement (si j'y arrive), une nouvelle image : elle représente Allen avec une capuche noire. Il a un œil doré et l'autre rouge. Son pentacle se répand sur sa joue et sa main gauche est devant son visage laissant seulement apparaître ses yeux. LE TITRE, LUI, NE CHANGERA PAS : se sera toujours lutte entre l'argenté et le doré.**

 **Il n'y a pas de spoil, vous pouvez lire.**

 **Il y a deux semaines, j'ai terminer le tome 24 et 25 de D Gray Man, j'attends le 26ème avec impatience ! Mais j'ai remarqué avec horreur que certains points de mon histoire sont similaires avec le manga ! Je vous jure que c'est totalement involontaire! J'ai pensé à cette fiction pendant le mois de décembre. Donc pour ceux qui l'on lu, ce n'est pas fait exprès.**

 **En parlant du tome 25, il est incroyable ! Les graphismes des paysages et des personnages sont devenus magnifiques et il faut avouer qu'Allen est devenu super beau...bon, il est canon en faites ! Dans l'histoire, on commence enfin à avoir des révélations ! Je vous conseille de les lires.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

9ème Nuit : Une lueur dans la nuit.

Noé :

À peine Wisely et Mercym avaient franchis la porte du manoir que le Comte millénaire avait fait irruption dans le hall et leurs avait dit que tout le clan allait se réunir immédiatement.

Tous les onze Noé se retrouvent donc à l'endroit prévu, droit comme des i et alignés. Un silence de mort règne dans la salle au point que l'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. La pièce est très grande et décorée comme les couloirs : un sol fait de carrelages blancs avec des arabesques dorées, les murs de la même couleur et le plafond recouvert d'un immense miroir, il n'y a aucun meuble et les rideaux dorés ont été tirés devant les fenêtres. Une magnifique lustre en cristal éclaire entièrement la pièce.

Tyki Mikk jette un œil discret à sa montre et se retient de lâcher un petit grognement. Il est vingt-trois heures trente et le Noé du plaisir est à bout. D'abord, il avait du ramener le borgne dans la « chambre », puis l'attacher en évitant ses coups de pieds bien placés et ses morsures. Il avait ensuite prit une douche pour se débarrasser du sang qu'il avait sur lui. Par la suite, il avait du calmer Sheryl qui était à deux doigts de péter les plombs. Et pour couronner le tout, le Comte avait décidé de rassembler le clan tout de suite, au lieu de reporter la réunion au lendemain.

Le troisième Noé plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et fixe le mur devant lui. Soudain, quelqu'un lui donne un léger coup de coude dans le bras. Il tourne la tête et constate que Wisely le regarde avec insistance, de ses cinq yeux dorés. Tyki comprend ce qu'il veut et hoche la tête. Le Noé au cheveux blancs active son œil magique et se met à lire les souvenirs du portugais, à propos du Bookman et du fait que le quatorzième n'a apparemment aucune faiblesse. Au fur et à mesure que les images défilent, le visage de Wisely se décompose.

Quand il a entièrement visionné le souvenir, il désactive son œil et se passe une main dans ses cheveux blancs en poussant un petit soupir :

-On n'est pas du tout avancé.

Tyki lâche un petit rire :

-À qui le dis-tu.

-Ah, vous êtes tous là. Parfait !

Les Noé tournent leurs têtes vers le Comte qui descend les marches de l'escalier central. Il est sous forme humaine, en chaussures, pantalon noir et chemise verte à rayures. Sa peau brune fait ressortir ses yeux doré qui luisent. Le Comte fait un grand sourire aux Noé, ces derniers se détendent enfin...

-Si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous parler de mon frère, le quatorzième.

Ou pas, les Noé affichent une tête de constipé et donnent l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le postérieur.

Sheryl fait un pas en avant :

-De votre frère ? Pourquoi ?

Le Comte millénaire s'avance vers eux, rayonnant.

-Nous allons le retrouver et le ramener dans notre famille.

Tyki serre les dents et les poings. Il savait que le Comte prendrait cette décision mais le Noé du plaisir pensait qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour trouver un moyen de tuer le traître.

-Mon Prince, je me pose une question...

Fiddler s'avance à son tour et se gratte le crâne en signe de questionnement :

-Dans le passé, le quatorzième avait essayé de vous assassiner, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi voulez-vous le sauvez ?

Les Noé se tournent vers le Comte pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci a prit un air perplexe et ses yeux sont dans le vague, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose.

Le premier Noé revient à la réalité et regarde Fiddler :

-Parce que c'est mon petit frère et je veux le protéger.

Le Noé de la voracité fait un pas en arrière, choqué.

Un sentiment de malaise envahit les onze membres du clan. Fiddler a les yeux écarquillés. Les jumeaux se regardent incrédules, Lulubell enlève ses lunettes de soleil. Les autres se contentent de fixer le Comte sans rien dire, surtout Wisely qui plisse les yeux en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

Le Comte millénaire est entrain de se contredire.

Il y a trente-cinq ans, quand le premier Noé avait apprit les intentions du quatorzième, il n'avait pas hésiter à le tuer. Et maintenant, il veut le retrouver pour le protéger ?!

Jasdero se retient de lâcher un rire nerveux, en simulant une quinte de toux. Tyki fixe son Prince avec insistance et ses mâchoires sont crispées. Sheryl, lui, est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

Le Comte demeure imperturbable et continue de parler :

-L'Ordre est à ses troussent pour lui mettre la main dessus et le tuer pour ensuite en profiter pour récupérer son Innocence. Nous devons absolument partir à sa recherche car sa place est avec nous, sa famille.

Le faiseur d'akuma prend un air déterminé :

-Dans deux jours, chacun d'entre vous et moi-même, nous allons utiliser l'arche noire pour nous rendre dans différents pays pour le chercher. Il peut être n'importe où.

Lulubell enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et prend la parole :

-Mon Prince, le monde est vaste et même si nous avons l'arche, nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux que les traqueurs de l'Ordre.

Le Comte se frotte le menton et déclare d'une voix froide sans aucunes émotions :

-Si vous croisez des membres de la Congrégation, vous n'avez qu'à les tuer.

La température de la pièce semble avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés, tellement la tension est palpable.

Les pupilles du premier Noé sont devenues deux fentes, on pourrait les comparer à ceux d'un serpent.

Les Noé se rendent compte de la détermination sans faille du Comte. Ils savent bien que si ils refusent de retrouver le quatorzième, le Prince serrait capable de les blesser, voir de les tuer. Il tient tellement à son «frère» que ça frôle l'obsession.

-Bon nous allons nous répartir dans différents pays. Moi, je vais aller en Belgique et vous ?

Le faiseur d'akuma sort un petit carnet et un stylo de la poche de son pantalon. Les Noé se regardent entre eux, perdus. Dans leurs yeux aux pupilles devenues verticales, on peut voir qu'ils font tout pour retenir leur colère et leurs poings sont serré au point que leurs jointures ont presque viré au blanc.

Tyki lâche un petit soupir et déclare d'une voix forte qui résonne dans le hall :

-Je prends l'Italie.

L'akuma de niveau 2 qu'il avait envoyé en repérage lui avait confirmé qu'Allen Walker se trouvait dans ce pays, dans la ville d'Aosta. Tyki sait exactement où chercher, si bien sûr le maudit est toujours là-bas.

Le Comte affiche un sourire ravissant et se met à écrire dans son carnet :

-L'Italie, je note. Suivant.

Sheryl regarde son frère, comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Je prends la France, mon Prince.

Wisely fixe Tyki avec un air complice, ce dernier se raidit. Le Noé du plaisir espère que quand il avait fouillé dans sa mémoire, il n'avait pas vu où se trouvait le jeune exorciste.

Les autres membres du clan se résignent et proposent à leur tour les pays où ils vont se rendrent.

-Dites-moi, mon Prince, hi. Quand un de nous aurons trouvé votre «frère» que ferons nous, hi ?

Le Comte leurs fait un grand sourire :

-Si un de vous à la chance de le trouver, il faudra me contacter immédiatement, je ferai apparaître un portail pour arriver. Il faudra le protéger de l'Ordre et le ramener au manoir. Nous pourrons enfin prendre soin de lui. Je me réjouis, je compte sur vous tous.

Un sentiment de dégoût parcours les Noé. Ils sont coincés : Ils ont tous juré loyauté au Comte. Ils sont donc obligés d'accepter sa demande.

-Très bien, mon Prince.

Tyki fait une petite courbette, imités par les autres. Le premier Noé les regarde, un air ravis sur le visage.

-Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites. Vous pouvez aller vous reposez, je vais faire de même.

Les apôtres acquiescent et commencent à se diriger vers les couloirs menant aux chambres.

Tyki marche d'un pas pressé, ses cheveux lui fouettant le dos. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il affiche un air pensif.

Sheryl se met à courir pour être à sa hauteur :

-Tyki.

L'interpellé cligne des yeux et se retourne. Le quatrième Noé le rattrape et marche à ses côtés, le visage grave. Il se met à parler à voix basse :

-Comment pouvons nous faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux ? Le quatorzième a voulu le tuer, bon sang !

Le Noé du plaisir se passe une main dans ses cheveux et secoue la tête, dépité :

-On ne peut pas, malheureusement.

Sheryl serre les dents :

-On va tous l'aider à le retrouver mais dès que se sera fait, il faudra trouver un moyen pour le tuer. Je refuse de laisser ce traître en vie dans ce manoir, alors qu'il va tous faire pour assassiner notre Prince ! Il faudra s'en débarrasser !

Le portugais hoche la tête :

-Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Mais au fond de lui, Tyki hésite. Il veut bien sûr détruire le quatorzième mais ça veut dire qu'il va devoir tuer Allen Walker, vu que celui-ci ne sait pas encore fait totalement dévoré l'âme. Le troisième Noé aimerai assister à son combat entre le blanc et le noir que le maudit est entrain de mener. Et il faut bien l'avouer, Tyki aimerai refaire une partie de poker avec lui pour prendre sa revanche.

Le Noé du plaisir est face à un dilemme.

Exorciste :

La salle de méditation est plongée dans un silence olympien. Les spots sont éteints et seule une petite lampe éclaire une partie de la pièce, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Les fenêtres laissent entrer les rayons de la lune, nimbant l'endroit d'un doux éclat argenté.

Les cinq personnes qui étaient présentent, ont été éjectés de la salle par un kendoka énervé. Le jeune homme en question est assit dans la position du lotus, les yeux fermés et la respiration paisible. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont attachés en catogan par son habituel cordelette rouge. Mugen est posé près de lui à portée de main.

Soudain, Kanda fronce les sourcils en sentant une présence :

-Tss ! Jamais tranquille !

Il ouvre les yeux à contre cœur pour scruter la pièce et déclare d'une voix exaspérée :

-Oh ! L'exhibitionniste d'esprit, amène-toi !

En entendant des crépitements, le japonais tourne la tête dans la direction juste à temps pour voir une boule d'énergie blanche s'échappée du mur et foncer droit sur lui, en jurant.

-Sale gosse, comment oses-tu ?!

Le kendoka se penche en avant pour l'éviter. Fô qui avait prit trop d'élan, traverse la pièce comme une fusée et prend appuie sur le mur d'en face en repliant ses jambes. Avec un petit saut, elle retombe au sol comme une plume. Son visage et rouge de colère, ses dents grincent les unes contre les autres et ses mains arrondies sont serrées en poings.

Kanda la regarde de manière impassible, toujours assis en lotus. Il est totalement ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé pendant sa séance de méditation.

Fô plisse les yeux, ses pupilles roses bouillonnent d'énervement :

-Je suis une esprit tutélaire, gamin ! Tu me dois plus de respect ! Retire ce que tu as dis sinon je te coupe la tête !

Pour appuyer ses dire, elle fait apparaître deux énormes lames aux bouts de ses mains et se met en position de combat.

Le japonais hausse un sourcils et la regarde de haut en bas :

-Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité. Tu te balades toujours en bikini.

Fô le fixe, éberluée. Passé le moment de choc, sa figure devient cramoisie et une veine pulse à son front :

-C'est pas un bikini, c'est un ensemble léger qui me permets de faire n'importe quels mouvements dans un combat !

Kanda hausse les épaules :

-Tss, dans tous les cas, t'es à moitié à poil, donc une exhibitionniste.

L'esprit tutélaire lève ses deux lames, elle est prête à exploser. Elle regarde l'exorciste avec une envie de meurtre :

-Sale petit...

-Enfin bref, on s'en fou ! Où se trouve vraiment Lenalee ?

Fô écarquille les yeux et ses lames se dématérialisent en brouillard :

-Quoi ?

Kanda lâche un soupir et se redresse de toute sa hauteur :

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Fô. Tu mens très mal. Dit-moi où elle est ?

L'esprit tutélaire met tout son poids sur une jambe et croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? Lenalee s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne veut voir personne, seul son...

-Arrête de me prendre pour un crétin ! Tu es la gardienne des lieux, tu es au courant de tous ce qui se passe dans la Congrégation. Alors dis-moi, où elle est partie ?!

Les yeux bleus de l'exorciste la fusille du regard, il commence à perdre patience. Fô le remarque à ses poings serré à l'extrême et à ses mâchoires crispées. L'esprit se raidit, elle ne pourra pas couvrir le grand intendant et sa sœur très longtemps.

-Je suis aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre et je n'ai senti aucune présence...elle est partie à la recherche du Moyashi. J'ai raison, hein ?

La gardienne serre les dents et s'obstine à garder le silence. Un filet de sueur froide coule le long de sa tempe droite. Cela n'échappe pas au kendoka qui se passe une main dans sa frange noire :

-Tss, je le savais. Quelle inconsciente. Elle ne sait pas les risques qu'elle prend. Personne ne peut quitter la Congrégation comme ça, il y a tout un protocole. Si Luberier l'apprend...

-Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Kanda se tourne vers Fô qui le regarde fixement :

-Elle réfléchissait à ça depuis pas mal de temps. C'est la décision de Luberier qui la poussée à quitter l'Ordre au plus vite. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait, mais elle a quand même voulu partir à la recherche de Walker.

Le jeune homme plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon :

-Et Komui ? Je suppose qu'il était au courant. Tu vas me dire qu'il était d'accord avec la décision de Lenalee et qu'il a bien voulu que sa sœur adorée parte de la Congrégation pour retrouver le Moyashi, qui soit dit en passant, s'est peut-être fait entièrement dévoré par le quatorzième ?

Fô le dévisage impassible :

-Komui a bien sûr essayé de la dissuader, mais quand il a vu la détermination sans faille qu'elle avait, il a préféré la soutenir plutôt que de la laisser se débrouiller seule. Alors il l'a aidé à préparer son départ. Il lui a donné de l'argent pour tenir un bon moment et deux communicateurs.

Kanda réfléchit à ses paroles en se massant le front :

Donc pour résumé : Lenalee est partie en priant pour retrouver le Moyashi au lieu du Noé ?! C'est totalement suicidaire !

L'esprit tutélaire avance de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés :

-Oui, tu as raison et je suis la première à dire que c'est risqué mais elle a quand même fait un choix. Lenalee est la dernière personne à avoir vu Walker, va savoir ce que se sombre crétin lui a dit. Dans tous les cas, elle refuse de le laisser seul...

Elle lâche un petit rire et lève les yeux au ciel :

-Ou plutôt : elle refuse de l'abandonner.

Le japonais soupire, ça ne l'étonne vraiment pas de sa part. Lenalee est très sensible et elle tient énormément à ses amis qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Sa réaction n'a rien d'étonnant.

-Quand est-elle partie ?

-Hier soir, après le couvre feu. Tu la loupé de peu.

-Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles depuis ?

Fô secoue la tête :

-Rien. Mais Komui lui avait dit que se serait préférable qu'ils ne communiquent plus, pour éviter qu'on la localise.

-Hum, je vois.

Soudain, il écarquille les yeux en pensant à quelque chose :

-Mais...comment a-t-elle fait pour sortir de la Congrégation et pour quitter l'île ? Elle va faire comment pour savoir où trouver le Moyashi ? Avec le maître qu'il a eu, il doit bien se plaquer ! Toute seule elle n'y arrivera jamais, on plus les traqueurs vont bientôt être lâchés.

La gardienne détourne le regard et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Kanda le remarque et déclare d'une voix glaciale :

-Raconte-moi.

Fô se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre et évite de croiser son regard :

-Ne m'en veut pas mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Si Komui l'apprend, il va m'étriper !

L'exorciste se penche pour ramasser Mugen :

-Tss, dans ce cas autant en parler au concerné, ça ira plus vite.

-Tu n'iras pas loin.

Kanda se retourne, le visage perplexe :

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Komui ne reviendra pas avant deux jours.

-QUOI ?! Il est partit où cet idiot ?!

Elle soupire exaspérée :

-T'écoutes vraiment rien ! Il est partit avec le moustachu et le lèche cul pour aller voir les plans de l'arme, à l'aile asiatique.

-C'est une blague ?!

Une veine se met à pulser sur son front. L'esprit lui fait un sourire victorieux :

-Pas du tout. Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience. En plus, ils sont partis en train, ils devaient effectuer plusieurs arrêts pour régler des trucs. Ils voulaient faire une sorte de une pierre à deux coups, comme dit Komui. De toute façon, il n'a pas arrêté de t'éviter, j'ai raison ?

Les yeux de kanda lancent des éclairs menacent :

-Je vais lui faire bouffer son béret !

Fô éclate d'un rire moqueur. Le japonais lui fait face et appuie la lame de son sabre contre son cou :

-Tss, rigole encore et je te coupe en deux !

Sans écouter ses paroles, elle continue de rigoler au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fait enrager encore plus l'exorciste :

-Oi ! Grouille toi de tout déballer, l'exhibitionniste !

La concernée s'étouffe avec sa salive. Kanda attend toujours sa réponse avec un air rageur. L'esprit reprend enfin son souffle puis le fusille du regard :

-Et puis quoi encore ! C'est hors de question, sale gosse ! Tu risques de faire une grosse connerie !

Soudain Kanda écarquille les yeux et un sourire carnassier apparaît sur son visage. Il aurait du y penser bien plus tôt. Fô le sens mal, très mal même. Elle recule de quelques pas et le regarde avec méfiance. Son pressentiment se confirme quand l'exorciste déclare :

-Je te propose de faire un combat.

La gardienne le fixe perplexe.

-Hein ?!

-Un duel. Si tu gagnes, j'arrête de t'emmerder à te soutirer des infos mais si je gagne, tu me diras comment est partie Lenalee et comment retrouver le Moyashi.

Fô croise les bras :

-J'y gagne rien, moi ! Pourquoi devrai-je accepter ?

Le kendoka lui fait un petit sourire triste :

-Parce que tu m'avais fait une promesse il y a dix ans.

-Il y a dix ans...

Ses yeux roses se font lointain. Kanda baisse la tête et se met à lui expliquer :

-Oui, quand j'avais neuf ans et qu'on me testait pour que j'entre en résonance avec Mugen.

Il serre le manche de son sabre de toutes ses forces :

-Vu que la synchronisation échouait à chaque fois, les scientifiques avaient pensés que si je m'entraînais au maniement du sabre, j'aurai plus de chance de réussir.

Il fait une petite pause pour la regarder puis continue :

Un jour, tu m'avais vu en plein entraînement et tu trouvais que j'étais vraiment un cas désespéré, alors...

-Je t'avais proposé de former au maniement du sabre. Et après de nombreuses défaites, tu m'avais dit qu'un jour, quand tu serais plus grand et plus expérimenté, tu me défierais et que tu me mettrais la raclée du siècle...je t'avais promis que peux importe le temps qu'il te faudra, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Un sourire nostalgique se forme sur les lèvres de Fô et ses yeux se mettent à briller de larmes :

-J'avais aussi...entraîné Alma...

Kanda écarquille les yeux et un hoquet de stupeur lui échappe. Il rengaine Mugen dans son fourreau. Son cœur se serre à l'entente de ce prénom.

-Il...ou plutôt, elle...elle était encore plus nulle que toi. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle était tellement déterminée pour te rendre fier d'elle. À chaque fois qu'elle parlait de toi, ses yeux brillaient...

Kanda serre la petite bourse qui est accrochée à son cou par un lien en cuir. Il contient un peu de cendre qui provient du corps d'Alma. Le jeune homme prend une grande inspiration par le nez, il a encore du mal à parler de lui/d'elle.

Il se tourne vers Fô et lui fait un petit sourire, ses yeux brillent de larmes au point que le bleu de ses pupilles étincelles :

-Mais maintenant, Alma est enfin libre et repose en paix, loin de la Congrégation.

L'esprit tutélaire ferme les paupières :

-Oui.

Un petit silence se propage dans la salle. Des rayons argentés éclairent la pièce comme en plein jour, la petite lampe ne sert pratiquement à rien. Kanda est nimbé dans cet éclat d'argent. Des reflets bleutés apparaissent dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et sa marque « aum » qui se propage sur son épaule gauche, semble plus claire comme si ce tatouage n'avait pas de si lourdes conséquences.

Fô aussi est plongée dans ces rayons lunaires. Avec son corps si fin et petit, elle semble être jeune alors qu'elle a plus d'une centaine d'années. Seul ses yeux marqués par le poids des ans peuvent prouver cet âge.

Deux êtres totalement différents mais qui possèdent un point commun : celui d'avoir été créé artificiellement, sans en avoir eu le choix. L'un pour devenir un exorciste au pouvoir de régénération incroyable, capable de tuer des akuma jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et l'autre, pour devenir un esprit tutélaire, capable de protéger tout les membres de la Congrégation pour plusieurs siècles.

Un destin non voulu, mais accepté quand même pour pouvoir avancer.

L'exorciste de deuxième génération dégaine son sabre fait de son propre sang et serre le manche dans sa main droite :

-Fô, je suis prêt.

La concernée ferme les yeux et sourit :

-Je sais.

Elle tend ses bras et fait apparaître ses deux immenses lames qui reflètent la lumière. Elle regarde Kanda avec un air meurtrier :

-Si je gagne, t'as intérêt à ne plus m'appeler exhibitionniste, c'est clair !

-Tss...c'est d'accord ! Bon on peut commencer ?!

Fô hausse un sourcils avec un air moqueur :

-Quoi, t'es pressé de mordre la poussière.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, l'exhibitionniste !

Les yeux de Fô lancent des éclairs :

-Grr ! Et interdiction d'utiliser tes illusions !

Kanda lui fait un grand sourire..de quoi donner la chair de poule à n'importe qui et s'exclame :

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin pour gagner !

-Assez parlé ! C'est partit !

Fô s'élance vers Kanda à une vitesse fulgurante, ses lames prêtent à le frapper de plein fouet. L'exorciste s'élance également et pare le coup avec Mugen. Les lames s'entrechoquent en un long bruit de grincement. Kanda lève son bras d'un coup sec et dégage son sabre. Fô perd l'équilibre et tombe en arrière. Le japonais en profite pour l'attaquer immédiatement. L'esprit évite la lame de justesse en effectuant un cumulet arrière pour retomber sur ses jambes. Kanda abat Mugen droit sur elle, cette dernière lâche un grognement et roule sur elle même. Elle se relève et cours vers son adversaire. À moins de trois mètres de lui, elle tourne deux fois sur elle même pour prendre de l'élan et balance ses lames vers Kanda. Celui-ci sait qu'il n'aura pas la force de parer le coup, tant il est puissant, alors il recule de plusieurs pas. Les deux lames sont tellement longues qu'elles réussissent à couper quelques cheveux qui se sont échappés de la queue de l'exorciste.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage, qui d'habitude est pratiquement impassible. Il est totalement grisé par ce combat qu'il attendait depuis dix ans. Il est encore plus content de combattre avec elle qu'avec Allen Walker. Ils se sont battu tellement de fois qu'il ne les compte même plus...

Les deux adversaires se fixent, attendant que l'un d'entre eux fasse le premier pas pour attaquer. Le cœur de Kanda bat rapidement, Fô est une adversaire vraiment redoutable et sa vitesse est impressionnante. Cette dernière le regarde dans les yeux et un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres. Elle court vers lui et projette ses bras en avant. Les lames se rencontrent à nouveaux de manière violente.

S'ensuit ensuite des attaques plus incroyables et plus rapide que les précédentes. Les coups son tellement puissant que l'on pourrait croire que les lames vont se brisées d'une seconde à l'autre. Un concert de grincements, de craquements et bien sûr, de jurons emplis la salle. Aucun des deux ne veux perdre, cela se voit dans leur regard déterminé. Ils sont d'une telle rapidités que leurs mouvements deviennent flous. Seul quelques ombres furtives ressemblant à des bras et des étincelles sont visibles à l'oeil nu.

À un moment, Kanda repoussent les lames de Fô, elle titube sur quelques pas et le japonais balance son bras, son sabre arrivant droit dans le cou de l'esprit. Elle se baisse par réflexe, la lame de Mugen frôlant son casque mauve. Elle se redresse prête à parer le prochain coup qui arrive vers sa gauche. Au deniers moment, un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Kanda et à la vitesse de l'éclair, il change brusquement la direction de son sabre en faisant un mouvement en demi-cercle. Le coup arrive maintenant par la droite de Fô. Elle hausse les sourcils, surprise et essaye d'intercepter Mugen...mais ses lames sont beaucoup trop longues, donc encombrantes, ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'arrêter le sabre. Kanda bloque son geste, Mugen est incliné à l'horizontale et la lame a légèrement entaillé le cou de Fô. Un fin filet de sang bleu clair s'en échappe.

L'esprit a les bras écartés dans sa tentative de changer de côté. Elle regarde Kanda avec étonnement puis elle se met à rire à gorge déployée. Elle fait disparaître ses lames et le japonais rengaine Mugen dans son fourreau.

-Pas mal du tout pour un sale gosse !

Fô réussit à se calmer :

-Tu as réussis à me battre, je dois bien l'avouer.

Elle se met à grincer des dents et à marmonner dans sa barbe « même si ça me fait chier de l'dire »

Kanda se retourne et se place devant elle :

-Merci...l' exhibitionniste !

Les yeux de Fô se mettent à lancer des éclairs :

-Crétin !

Le japonais la regarde :

-Peux tu me dire comment elle a quitter l'île et comment je dois faire pour retrouver le Moyashi ?

L'esprit tutélaire soupire :

-Une promesse, c'est une promesse...avec l'arche.

Kanda paraît perdu. Fô réfléchit pour choisir les bons mots :

-D'après Komui, Walker a reprogrammé l'arche.

La gardienne lui raconte la partie qu'elle a entendu du grand intendant. À mesure qu'elle parle de l'étonnement prend place sur le visage de Kanda :

-Le Moyashi n'est pas si con que ça finalement. C'est même impressionnant venant de sa part.

-Par contre, je n'ai pas entendu la partie sur le fonctionnement. Seul vous quatre pouvez l'utiliser. Mais tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'est qu'il y a des symboles, un truc dans le genre.

Kanda fronce les sourcils et s'énerve sur Fô :

-Pourquoi t'as pas écouter ?!

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre de la part de l'esprit qui ne se laisse pas faire :

-L'enfoiré de moustachu m'avait appelé, j'ai pas eu le choix, crétin de sale gosse !

-Tss et je fais comment moi, hein !

-J'en sais rien ! T'as qu'à attendre Komui et lui demander ! Je t'ai dis tous ce que je savais !

Une veine pulse sur le front de Kanda :

-Ça m'aide pas du tout !

-Il revient dans deux putain de jours ! Prend ton mal en patience, sale gosse !

Le japonais lâche un soupir exaspérée :

-Tss. Merci pour les quelques infos et pour le combat. Je vais me coucher, à plus.

Il se détourne d'elle et commence à marcher. Au moment où sa main est sur la clinche de la porte, Fô l'interpelle :

-Pourquoi veux-tu aller rejoindre Walker ?

Sa main se crispe sur la poignée, il ferme les yeux et se retourne pour faire face à l'esprit qui le regarde avec incompréhension. Il savait qu'il allait devoir le lui dire. Il prend une inspiration :

-J'ai une dette envers lui. Il a tout fait pour nous aider, Alma et moi. Tout le monde avait abandonné Alma. Mais même si Moyashi ne le connaissait pratiquement pas, à part en ayant vu nos souvenirs et ce qu'Alma avait fait aux scientifiques, il lui a tendu la main. Il ne la pas...il ne nous a pas abandonner...et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Les yeux bleus de Kanda brillent d'un éclat déterminé :

-Maintenant c'est à mon tour de l'aider. C'est pour ça que je veux le retrouver.

Il se tourne et sort, laissant Fô réfléchir à ses paroles. Un petit sourire étirent les lèvres de la gardienne :

-Alors bonne chance, Yû Kanda.

Lenalee Lee :

Je manque d'air.

Les doigts qui entourent ma gorge empêchent le précieux oxygène d'aller dans mes poumons. Je pose mes mains sur les poignets d'Allen-kun...ou plutôt de Néah, pour essayer de le repousser, en vain, il a une force incroyable. Mon instinct de survie prend le dessus, je tire de toutes mes forces, ma gorge me brûle et des petites tâches noires commence à apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Le Noé se met à rire. Un rire qui me donne la chair de poule. Un rire cruel, dénué de la moindre émotion.

Je sens mon Innocence se désactiver, j'essaie de bouger mes jambes pour me tirer de son emprise, mais je ne les sens presque plus. Mon sang bat violemment à mes tempes et je commence à avoir mal au crâne. Des petits gémissements de douleur s'échappent de mes lèvres. Mes mains commencent à glisser de ses poignets.

Soudain, le visage de mon frère apparaît devant mes yeux. Ses iris mauves brillent, il me sourit et me dit de faire attention à moi. Puis c'est Allen-kun que je vois. Le vrai Allen-kun, il me sourit également et me tend sa main, sa bouche remue : quoi qu'il arrive je resterai un exorciste.

J'écarquille les yeux : Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Il en est hors de question !

Avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste je regarde le Noé dans les yeux. Ses iris dorés luisent d'un éclat menaçant. Un sourire horrible déforme son visage. Des traînées de sang séchés maculent sa figure et le rend encore monstrueux. Il prend un plaisir malsain à voir la vie quitter mon corps.

Je tend une main vers son cou, il voit mon geste et fronce les sourcils :

-N'y pense même pas.

Il contracte les muscles de ses avants-bras et augmente la pression sur mon cou. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort, mon corps est secoué de tremblement et ma vision s'obscurcit davantage. J'essaie de lutter mais je sais que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

BAM

-AHHHH ! Qu'est ce que ?!

Je tombe violemment au sol. Je me mets à tousser à n'en plus finir et en même temps, j'essaie de prendre une grande goulée d'air. J'ai mal, je porte une main à ma gorge, elle me brûle et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je tourne la tête pour savoir pourquoi le Noé m'a relâché. Ce que je vois me fait halluciné, je lâche d'une voix enrouée :

-TIM !

Le golem doré a doubler de volume et s'acharne sur le visage du quatorzième, ce derniers essaie par tout les moyens de l'enlever mais à chaque fois, Tim revient à la charge.

-Stupide golem de merde ! Fou le camp !

Je m'assieds, je respire normalement même si chaque inspiration est une torture. Je réussis à me remettre debout et titube un peu. Après quelques secondes, ma tête ne tourne plus et je peux garder l'équilibre.

D'un coup, le Noé attrape le corps de Tim et le lance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il percute la petite lampe qui explose avec un bruit sourd avant de tomber par terre. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par la lune.

Je grince des dents et me mets à courir vers le quatorzième. Il se tourne vers moi étonné, il n'a pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt que mon poing percute sa joue gauche. Il trébuche sur quelques pas, en grognant.

Je ne peux pas utiliser mon Innocence sur Allen-kun. Si je fais ça la mémoire Noé va se réveiller encore plus rapidement. Je vais devoir le combattre à mains nues.

Je fonce sur lui et balance ma jambe contre son flanc. Puis je tourne sur moi même et lui donne un coup de pied en plein dans la figure. Il s'appuie contre le mur puis s'élance vers moi. Ses yeux me fusille du regard, il m'attrape par le poignet et me jette sur le lit. Je tombe dessus sur le dos. Avant que je puisse me relever, il se met sur moi et plaque mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Il est lourd, il met tout son poids sur moi. Il me fixe, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres :

-Tu ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? J'aurai du te trancher la gorge et te laisser te vider de ton sang. Ça aurait été plus rapide.

Je lui jette un regard de pure haine :

-Rend lui son corps !

Il serre mes poignets plus fort et penche son visage pour que nos nez se frôlent. Ses iris ressemble à de l'or en fusion :

-Non ! Ça fait trente-cinq ans que j'attends ça ! Maintenant, c'est mon corps !

Je vois rouge, alors je lui crache dessus, en plein sur la figure. Il me regarde incrédule et s'essuie avec sa main. Il la regarde puis il me fait un grand sourire...et me donne une gifle qui me fais voir des étoiles. Un petit cri sort de ma bouche, ma joue gauche est totalement endolorie. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Désolée Allen-kun. Je relève mon genou d'un coup sec et percute son entrejambe. Le souffle de Néah reste coincé dans sa gorge et il porte ses mains à l'endroit qui caractérise les hommes. Bien fait connard !

Je ne perds pas une seconde, je lève une jambe et pose mon pied contre sa poitrine et le pousse de toute mes forces. Il tombe en arrière en battant des bras. Soudain, Tim réapparaît et entre en collision avec la tempe de Néah. Il tombe sur le ventre dans un bruit fracassant. Je saute du lit et m'assois littéralement sur lui. Je bloque ses bras et ses jambes avec mon corps. Il se débat mais il est encore sonné par l'intervention de Tim.

Je me penche vers le visage de Néah et je crie :

-ALLEN-KUN ! ALLEN-KUN, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! ALLEN-KUN !

Maudit :

La clairière n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi blanche avec son ciel noir d'encre. Au centre, un trône d'un blanc immaculé se dresse au centre. Une personne inconsciente est assise dessus, retenue par des chaînes dorées. Allen Walker a les yeux fermés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Des mèches de cheveux blancs lui tombent devant le visage. Il n'a aucune réaction, il ne fait pas le moindre mouvements. On pourrait croire qu'il est presque mort. _Presque._ Son âme n'a pas encore tout à fait été dévorée.

Malgré les appels désespérés de Lenalee, il n'entend rien et reste prisonnier dans la nuit noire.

Noé :

Un peu plus loin du trône, Néah se tient debout et tourne le dos à Allen. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses poings crispés par la concentration. De longs filaments blancs lumineux sortent du sol et se sont enroulés autour de ses jambes, sa taille, quelques uns autour de ses bras et deux sur son visage, juste en dessous de ses yeux, pour pouvoir contrôler le corps de son hôte.

Il n'a pas encore complètement prit la place du maudit, mais il sent qu'il n'est plus très loin. Le front du quatorzième est couvert de sueur et sa respiration est haletante. Il s'accroche du mieux qu'il peut, mais cela requiert une très grande force quand l'âme de l'hôte n'a pas encore totalement disparue.

Lenalee Lee :

J'ai beau appeler Allen-kun, le Noé est toujours là et ne compte pas céder. Ce derniers essaie de me faire basculer et Tim s'écrase sur sa tête :

-Putain !

Sous la colère, il se redresse d'un coup me faisant basculer de son dos. Je lâche un cris de surprise et tombe au sol. Je me redresse et Néah fait de même. Ses pupilles sont verticales, il veut vraiment me tuer. Je tâtonne dernière moi et je lui jette en pleine figure...un cousin. Il l'attrape en vol et en profite pour frapper Tim avec, le pauvre golem vole encore à travers la pièce.

En reculant mon pied bute sur quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux et vois les bottes d'Allen-kun. J'en attrape une, je balance mon bras de toute mes force, il se prend la semelle en plein sur sa pommette. Il se la frotte et grogne de douleur.

-ALLEN-KUN ! ALLEN-KUN ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! ALLEN-KUN !

-La ferme !

Je me prends une autre gifle qui me fait m'étaler par terre. J'ai poussé le Noé à bout. Je me traîne sur quelques mètres. Qu'est ce que c'est dur de ne pas se battre avec mon Innocence, c'est une horreur !

-ALLEN-KUN ! ALLEN-KUN !

Je crie avec le peu de voix qu'il me reste après que Néah m'a étranglé.

-ALLEN-KUN !

Le quatorzième m'attrape par les cheveux et me soulève. Je crie à m'en déchirer la gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'arracher la peau du sommet de mon crâne. Je porte mes mains à la sienne pour le faire lâcher. Son autre main se pose sur mon cou et le serre.

-NON !

Je balance une jambe, mon genou tape contre son flanc, il desserre un peu sa prise et je me dégage de son emprise, avant de tomber, encore !

-Tu commence à me faire chier !

Il attrape ma cheville et me tire vers lui. Je lui donne un coup de pied et atteint sa main qui me lâche. Je me remets debout :

-ALLEN-KUN !

Allen Walker :

Je ne sens rien, comme si mon âme était détachée de mon corps. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières pèsent une tonne. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait noir, noir comme la nuit. J'ai tellement envie de dormir. J'arrête de lutter et je me laisse sombrer dans les...

-AL...

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit. Le vent ?

-KUN...AL...

On dirait une voix. Mais de qui ?

J'écoute attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes, mais plus rien. C'était le vent. Je me détends à nouveau pour me rendorm...

-ALLEN...-KUN...

C'est bien une voix. On dirait qu'elle vient de nulle part. Mais à qui elle appartient bon sang ?

-ALLEN-KUN !

Je l'entend enfin distinctement. Elle vient d'en haut. Mais je ne vois rien, il fait si noir.

-ALLEN-KUN ! ALLEN-KUN !

Elle appartient à une femme...et je tilt enfin. LENALEE ! C'est la voix de Lenalee et elle m'appelle ! Il faut que je sorte de là, mais comment ?

-ALLEN-KUN ! ALLEN-KUN ! ALLEN-KUN !

Elle crie sans s'interrompre.

Je me force à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Une petite lueur blanche apparaît devant moi. Je soulève encore plus mes paupières et la lueur devient plus forte. Je les ferme à nouveaux puis les rouvre d'un coup. Je suis totalement éblouis par tant de blanc, je veux me mettre une main devant les yeux mais elle semble être retenue par quelque chose. Quand ma vision s'adapte enfin, je vois...une chaîne, non, il y en a cinq et elle me maintiennent assis contre le trône ! Pourquoi ?

Je regarde devant moi et j'écarquille les yeux de stupeur, Néah est couvert de filaments blancs. Ça y est, je me souviens de tout ! Oh non, il a prit le contrôle de mon corps ! Et Lenalee, si elle m'appelle, c'est qu'elle doit être face au quatorzième ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui fait ?! Je commence à paniquer. J'essaie de bouger les mains et mes jambes mais les chaînes sont beaucoup trop serrées. Je regarde le Noé qui me tourne le dos :

-NÉAH !

Aucune réaction de sa part.

-NÉAH ! NÉAH !

Je me mets à hurler à plein poumons :

-RENDS-MOI MON CORPS !

Lenalee Lee :

Le quatorzième m'a plaqué contre le mur. Je me débat du mieux que je peux mais il y a une trop grande différence de force. Je crie depuis plusieurs minutes et ne n'ai presque plus de voix mais je continue quand même. Je dois le ramener :

-ALLEN-KUN !

Soudain un gargouillis s'échappe de la gorge du Noé. Il me lâche et titube sur quelques pas. Ses yeux dorés sont exorbités, il se met à tousser dans sa main. Quand il la retire, il la fixe de manière incrédule. Un rayon lunaire éclaire sa main...pleine de sang. Il se plie en deux et tousse violemment. Il se redresse pour essayer de prendre une grande inspiration mais il s'étouffe à nouveau. Je le regarde horrifié, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Il se met à saigner du nez, des oreilles et des larmes écarlates coulent de ses yeux.

Sa main est couverte de sang, du liquide ruisselle le long de son cou, de son torse et imbibe sa chemise blanche. C'est horrible à regarder et je ne peux rien faire. Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ?!

Soudain son corps se raidit d'un coup, ses yeux partent en arrière et il s'écroule. J'hoquette de surprise et je cours pour le rattraper. Je l'agrippe par le bras et amortis sa chute en me laissant tombée à genoux pour que sa tête s'appuie dessus et non sur le sol dur comme du béton.

Tim se pose prêt de la tête du Noé.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je tends prudemment une main, avec mes doigts j'ouvre une de ses paupières. Son iris est argentée. Je vérifie l'autre, pareille. Je lâche un soupire de soulagement et caresse le visage d'Allen-kun. Il est revenu.

Avec une des serviettes que j'avais faites tombées au sol, je lui nettoie la figure pour retirer le maximum de sang, puis je le secoue doucement :

-Allen-kun ? Allen-kun !

Un faible son s'échappe de ses lèvres encore un peu rouge. Je le prends par les épaules et continue de l'appeler :

-Allen-kun !

Au bout de quelques secondes, ses paupières papillonnent pour enfin laisser apparaître ses magnifiques yeux argentés. Je lui souris, ma voix est toujours rauque :

-Allen-kun...

Il me regarde intensément, il à l'air épuisé, son combat pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps a du être fatiguant. Il ouvre la bouche :

-Il faisait tellement noir...

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Il faisait si noir, mais je t'ai entendu. Tu m'appelais, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis réveillé. Quand tu criais mon prénom...il faisait...de plus en plus...clair. Tu éclairais...la nuit. Merci...

Son corps se relâche, ses yeux se ferment et sa tête part sur le côté.

-Allen-kun ? Allen-kun !

Je pose ma tête contre son torse pour écouter son cœur...il bat de manière régulière. Il s'est simplement évanouis. Ma vue se brouille, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me frotte les yeux et je remarque que ma main est pleine de larmes. Je pleure. De peur par tout ce qui vient de se passer, ou de joie car Allen-kun est revenu ? Je ne sais pas...et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Allen-kun est vivant, c'est le principal.

Je le serre dans mes bras, soulagée.

Tyki Mikk :

Je me redresse d'un coup dans mon lit. Ma tête me fait mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on me plante une lame chauffée à blanc dans mon crâne. La douleur est tellement violente que je n'arrive même pas à lâcher un son. Mon corps est couvert de sueur.

Je sais ce qui provoque ça.

JOYD, le vrai Noé du plaisir. Le troisième apôtre. L'enfoiré qui me dévore de l'intérieur.

Putain, je n'en peux plus ! Je sors mes jambes de mon pieu, me penche en avant et serre ma tête entre mes mains. Il faut attendre que ça passe. Comme toujours, il faut attendre. Mais plus les crises augmentent plus la douleur fait de même. Si je pouvais lui arracher les yeux à cet enfoiré !

Plusieurs minutes sont passées et c'est de pire en pire. Je brûle de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je saigne du nez, des oreilles et crache du sang.

Je lève les yeux vers la grande baie vitrée pour voir mon reflet : Joyd me regarde avec un grand sourire. Ses cheveux sont courts, blonds et lisses, ils contrastent avec sa peau brune. Quelques mèches tombent sur son front cachant ses stigmates noires. Ses yeux en amandes brillent d'un éclat doré effrayant. Il est grand, mince et musclé malgré que ses vêtements lui couvrent tous le corps : une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir moulant et des chaussures également noires. Ce sale con dégage une aura maléfique et de puissance.

Il sourit de manière sadique, il se fou clairement de ma gueule.

-Enfoiré !

Il hausse un sourcils et rigole :

-Tu as toujours un langage aussi fleurit !

-Casse toi, merde !

Il plonge les mains dans ses poches et baisse les yeux pour les relevé ensuite :

-Apparemment ce ne sera pas pour se soir...

Je serre les dents, il parle de prendre ma place.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien :

-J'essaierai une prochaine fois, alors. Bonne nuit, Tyki.

Il disparaît enfin et la douleur aussi.

-Connard.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et je respire en prenant de grandes goulées d'air.

Ce crétin croit qu'il va m'avoir aussi facilement ?!

-Tu peux toujours courir, pauv'con !

Je lève ma main couverte de sang et la fixe. Combien de temps me reste-il ? Pendant encore combien de temps serai-je encore maître de mon corps ? Il est hors de question que je le laisse à ce demeuré finit avec son sourire d'enfoiré !

Je veux aussi être témoin du combat que mène shônen. Le noir et le blanc. Deux couleurs totalement opposées. La matière noire et l'Innocence. Shônen doit en baver, pauvre gosse. J'ai presque pitié de lui...ou pas. Je me demande de qu'elle côté il va aller. Va t-il se résigner et devenir noir ? Ou va t-il continuer à lutter pour devenir entièrement blanc ? Je sais une chose, il n'abandonnera jamais.

Mais moi, est-ce que je serai là pour voir ça ?

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus:)**

 **Se serai cool si vous me laissez une review, même courte et même si se sont des questions... Sa me motive à écrire et à savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai de plus en plus de travail pour l'école, donc il va me falloir plus de temps pour écrire. J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 10** **le 5 mai 2017 au soir** **ou** **le 12 mai 2017 au soir.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Anaya1998:)**


	10. 10ème Nuit: Impasse

**Salut salut !**

 **Voici le 10ème chapitre.**

 **C'est un chapitre « pause ». J'ai été obligée de le faire, car j'ai placé de nouveaux éléments qui vont être important pour la suite.**

 **Mais au prochain chapitre, ça bougera plus:)**

 **J'essaye que l'histoire ne se déroule pas trop rapidement ni trop lentement non plus car sinon je risque d'avancer beaucoup trop dans certains points de vue et dans d'autres pas assez.**

 **J'aimerai tester quelque chose avec vous.** **En faites quand j'écris j'écoute toujours de la musique, je la choisi pour qu'elle soit appropriée le plus possible (selon moi) avec le point de vue que j'écris. Donc je pensai que se serai sympa si je partageai avec vous les titres à chaque fois. Dites moi si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. ( écoutez-les jusqu'au bout svp ).**

 **1er point de vue :** **Tristam-My friend.**

 **2ème, 3ème et 4ème :** **Disfigure-Blank.**

 **5ème :** **Teriac-Stay.**

 **6ème : Alan Walker-Love life.**

 **7ème: Electric Joy Ride-Origin.**

 **8ème :** **Fox Stevenson-Throwdown (Rob Gasser Remix).**

 **9ème :** **Pas de musique.**

 **Review, merci à :**

 _ **B:**_ **Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ça. J'y ai fais plus attention dans ce chapitre, et aussi pour les autres à venir. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des conseils pour que j'améliore mon histoire et mon style d'écriture ? Se serai vraiment super. Mon adresse mail est sur mon profil. Mais merci de lire mon histoire:)**

 _ **Gumiarcadia :**_ **Encore merci pour ta review:)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

10ème Nuit : Impasse.

Allen Walker :

Je suis assis à la table de la cuisine de Margaret. Mes poings sont serrés à l'extrême dessus. Une tasse de thé, dont le liquide est devenu froid, est posée devant moi. Mais mon estomac est trop noué pour que je puisse boire ou manger quoique se soit.

Je lève les yeux et regarde mon reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre. Le soleil commence à se lever mais ce que je vois est aussi sombre que la nuit et me donne des frissons de peur : en premier plan, je me vois mais au second, il y a Néah et il a changé. Je le vois toujours aussi distinctement, il porte l'habit des Noé mais de couleur noir, ses yeux doré luisent encore plus que d'habitude et un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres. Mais le plus impressionnant se sont les filaments noirs qui s'échappent de son corps et qui ondulent pour effleurer le mien. Quelque une essayent de s'agripper à mes épaules, je me penchent d'un coup pour les éviter...comme si c'était possible ! Plus les jours passent et plus Néah s'approprie mon corps.

Je baisse les yeux et prends mon visage dans mes mains. Je respire par la bouche pour me calmer. Mon corps tremble de manière incontrôlable, je ne veux pas disparaître, j'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir, il faut que je trouve un moyen de bloquer la mémoire du quatorzième. Il me faut une solution et vite !

Les paroles de mon maître me reviennent en mémoire « Si je te disais...Quand tu te transformeras, il te faudra tuer des êtres chers. Comment réagirais-tu ? »

Je me crispe davantage :

-Lenalee...

Je me cache les yeux avec mes paumes. Je l'ai blessé, non...j'ai failli la tuer ! Moi qui ai toujours fais attention à elle, j'ai failli être celui qui allais lui ôter la vie ! Comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ? C'est la première fois que Néah s'approprie mon corps aussi longtemps. Il faut que je trouve un moyen, un indice pour l'en empêcher. En sept milles ans, il y a forcément un humain qui a réussit à supprimer sa mémoire ? Je suis presque sûr que mon maître avait des informations la dessus. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup...mais il s'est fait tuer ! Je grimace : ma roue de secours a été tué par cette putain d'Innocence autonome !

J'abat violemment mon poing gauche sur la table faisant trembler la tasse de thé.

-Mais merde !

Je me passe les mains dans mes cheveux. Je me sens mal...et totalement impuissant. Si je suis partis de la Congrégation, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. La première : empêcher le clan Noé d'attaquer l'Ordre pour me capturer et la deuxième : ne blesser personne si Néah prend le dessus sur moi...J'ai blessé Lenalee !

Je repense à ce qui c'est passé quand j'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps.

C'est Margaret qui nous avait trouvé évanouis par terre, couverts de sang. En me secouant, elle avait réussit à me réveiller et ce que j'avais découvert m'avais laissé sans voix. La chambre entière était sens dessus de sou. Les carreaux de la fenêtre étaient fissurés, la lampe avait explosé et le débris de verre jonchaient le sol. Mon plateau repas était par terre et brisé. Et il y avait du sang partout ! Sur les murs, le sol, le lit, rien n'avait été épargnés ! J'entendais Margaret appeler désespérement Lenalee et quand je m'étais retourné vers elles, mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Tim était à côté d'elle et lui caressait la joue de Lenalee. Elle était allongée sur le parquet, inconsciente et couverte de blessures ! Sur sa joue gauche, elle avait un bleu et sur l'autre, une longue - mais heureusement fine - entaille qui démarrait de sa pommette droite et qui descendait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle avait un morceau de verre planté dans l'avant bras gauche et des bleus et des coupures sur les jambes. Mais le pire de tout, c'était son cou. Des hématomes de couleurs bleus, mauves, verts et jaunes s'étendaient sur celui-ci ! J'étais pétrifié sur place et ma respiration était devenue sifflante. J'avais tout de suite compris, ce qui n'étais pas compliqué : Néah avait essayé de l'étrangler ! Margaret avait du m'appeler trois fois par mon prénom pour que je reviennes à la réalité. Elle m'avait ensuite demander de déposer Lenalee sur le lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi la soigner. J'avais essayé de la prendre le plus doucement possible pour l'allonger puis dès que Margaret était revenue dans la chambre, j'étais partis. J'avais dévalé les marches à m'en rompre le cou et j'étais sortis dehors. L'air froid me piquait les narines, je n'étais qu'en pantalon et ma chemise n'était pas boutonnée, mais j'en avais rien à faire. J'avais tellement envie de hurler mais j'allais réveiller les habitants. Alors la seule chose que j'avais trouvé, c'était de frapper. Frapper le mur de mes poings. À chaque coup, je relâchais la rage que j'avais en moi. Les coups pleuvaient, de plus en plus violent. À la main gauche, je ne ressentais rien du tout mais à la droite, je commençais à saigner. Du liquide rouge coulait le long de mes doigts et s'échouaient sur les briques du mur et quelques gouttes giclais sur ma chemise. Je ne prêtais pas attention à ça, de doute façon ces foutus pouvoirs Noé allaient me régénérer ! Puis je ne sais comment, je m'étais retrouvé assis à une table.

Je regarde ma main droite, à part quelques petites coupures, je n'ai plus rien. Alors les blessures que j'avais sur le corps – sûrement Lenalee qui essayait de se défendre – ont disparues depuis longtemps.

Je m'appuie sur le dossier de la chaise et porte une main à la malédiction sur mon visage :

-Mana, que dois-je faire ?

Soudain, des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. Je retire ma main et ferme les yeux. J'entends Margaret s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte, je continue de lui tourner le dos pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Elle ne dit rien et je réentends ses pas. Elle ouvre des placards.

Je rouvre les yeux et lui jette un coup d'oeil. Son chignon est de travers et plusieurs mèches de cheveux blancs s'en sont échappées. Son dos est voûté, elle a l'air épuisé. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je continue de regarder ce qu'elle fait. Elle sort une petite casserole, verse du lait dedans et le fait chauffer sur la cuisinière. Elle prend une cuillère et une tasse, puis sort un pot de miel d'une armoire.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Je sursaute de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle parle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je baisse les yeux sur la table et serre les poings à m'en faire craquer les doigts :

-Je...Je ne...

-Allen.

Je tourne la tête vers Margaret qui se plante devant moi. Son visage est totalement neutre, c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça.

-Est-ce que tu voulais perdre le contrôle ?

J'écarquille les yeux. J'ai bien entendu ? C'est quoi cette question ?!

-Quoi ?

-Répond !

Je me lève de la chaise :

-Non !

Elle hoche la tête :

-Est-ce que tu voulais que ce Noé s'en prenne à Lenalee ?

-Bien sur que non !

Nouveau hochement de tête :

-Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui résister ?

-OUI ! Oui, j'ai essayé ! Oui j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de prendre mon corps ! En plus j'avais dis à Lenalee de fuir ! J'ai essayé de tenir le coup !

Je me passe une main sur le visage :

-Mais Néah a eu le dessus et il a faillit la tuer. Je m'en veux ! J'en veux à ce Noé !

Je respire par la bouche pour me calmer.

-Je vois...

Je regarde Margaret, son visage est redevenu doux et elle me sourit. Ses yeux bleus clairs pétillent. Elle s'avance et pose ses mains sur mes épaules :

-Allen, cesse de te tourmenter. Tu as repris le contrôle et Lenalee va bien.

Je baisse les yeux et l'aubergiste me secoue doucement par les épaules :

-Allen, ça arrive de lâcher prise. Mais je la voit toujours.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Ta détermination. Tes iris brûlent de détermination et tant que tu garderas ça, tu pourra continuer à te battre ! Je suis sûre que tu trouvera une solution ! Alors en attendant, continue de lutter corps et âme, Allen Walker !

Mon cœur bat la chamade, les mots de Margaret me font du bien. Elle a entièrement raison, je trouverai une solution ! J'arriverai à vaincre Néah et le clan Noé ! J'y arriverai !

Je lui fais un sourire :

-Merci.

-En plus, tu n'es pas seul, Lenalee est là et elle tient beaucoup à toi et...

Elle s'arrête et pose une main sur son front :

-Oh qu'elle tête en l'air ! J'ai oublié de te dire que Lenalee a reprit connaissance et qu'elle veut te voir.

Mon souffle se bloque et je recule d'un pas :

-Je crois que se serais mieux d'attendre un peu.

-Taratata, pas de non ! Tu vas y aller maintenant jeune homme !

Elle se dirige vers la cuisinière et prend la tasse de lait. Elle revient vers moi et me la tend :

-Va lui apporter ça. J'ai mis du miel, ça devrait lui faire du bien. Oh et essaye de ne pas lui faire parler, ses cordes vocales ont été endommagées.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle me fourre la tasse dans les mains et qu'elle me pousse vers les escaliers :

-Dépêche toi de monter ou je te donne des coups de pieds au cul pour te faire avancer !

Je me mets à rire :

-J'y vais, j'y vais.

Elle sourit :

-T'as intérêt !

 **D GRAY MAN**

Je suis devant la porte de notre chambre depuis pas mal de secondes. Je flippe tellement que je meurs d'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Je me donne une claque mentalement, je dois la voir. Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe à la porte. J'attends et les secondes passent, je sue à grosse gouttes. Je commence à croire qu'elle a changé d'avis et qu'elle ne veut plus me voir...puis je me rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas parler. Je lâche un soupir. Mais quel crétin !

Je tourne la poignée et entrouvre la porte :

-Lenalee, je me permets d'entré.

Je l'ouvre en grand et mes yeux se portent sur Lenalee qui est assise dans son lit. Ses iris mauves se mettent à briller et un immense sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur rate un battement et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais j'ai tout oublié. Alors je reste dans l'encadrement de la porte en faisant le poisson hors de l'eau.

Avec sa main, Lenalee me fait signe d'entré. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et j'avance vers elle en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber du lait par terre, car mes mains tremblent.

Je reste debout devant elle, raide comme un piquet. Lenalee tapote le matelas à côté d'elle. Je fais donc le tour...et m'assieds tout au bout. Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcils. Elle retape le matelas près d'elle.

-Euh...

Je n'arrive pas à m'avancer. À la place, je regarde ses blessures. Sa légère entaille à la joue est recouverte par un pansement, son avant-bras gauche est bandé et ses coupures sont désinfectées. Seul son cou ne peut pas être soigné, seul le temps peut le faire.

CLAP ! CLAP !

Je cligne des yeux. Lenalee me fixe la mine boudeuse et je me rends compte qu'elle a tapé dans ses mains pour attirer mon attention.

-Viens...

Je grimace. Sa voix est faible et très rauque. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Elle essaie de nouveau de parler. Les sons sortent difficilement :

-Viens...ou c'est...moi...qui...viens.

Je sens un courant d'air sur ma joue. Je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Timcanpy qui ouvre sa gueule, me dévoilant ses dents pointues.

-D'accord, d'accord !

Je me rapproche doucement de Lenalee et lui tends la tasse :

-Margaret t'a préparé ça, il y a du miel pour soulager ta gorge.

Elle prend la tasse dans ses fines mains et me remercie en silence. Elle boit une gorgée tout en me regardant. Apparemment, je dois faire une drôle de tête car elle dépose sa tasse sur la table de chevet, repousse sa couverture et s'assied à côté de moi :

-Allen-kun.

Elle prend ma main droite dans les siennes et la serre fort. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens :

-Ce n'est...pas...ta faute.

Je serre ma main dans les siennes :

-Je sais, même Margaret m'a dit la même chose. Mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas réussis à résister...il t'a blessé...

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrent :

-Mais je trouverai un moyen de supprimer sa mémoire. J'y arriverai. Je ferai tous pour que plus tard notre monde soit libéré des akuma et des Noé. Je trouverai une solution et je continuerai à avancer.

Lenalee me fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prends mais j'enlève ma main droite et du bout des doigts j'effleure son cou, la voir dans cet état me serre le cœur mais elle, elle reste forte. Elle pourrait avoir peur de rester avec moi et je la comprendrais, mais pourtant elle ne compte pas me laisser seul.

Soudain, elle prend mon visage dans ses mains :

-Je...vais...bien. T'en...fait pas.

Elle me sourit, elle m'offre ce sourire que j'aime tant, celui qui me fais chaud au cœur. Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Je respire un bon coup et me laisse guider par ce que je ressens : je la prends pour l'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Je caresse son visage, ses sourcils, l'arête de son nez, ses lèvres roses. Elle me regarde en silence, ses joues sont rouges mais elle me laisse faire. Ensuite, je passe mes mains dans son dos et la serre contre moi.

Au début, elle ne fait rien, puis elle passe ses bras dans mon dos et le frotte. J'entends son cœur battre rapidement contre mon torse et je plonge mon visage dans son cou en me balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Je soupire de soulagement dans son cou et elle est parcourue d'un frisson. La chaleur de son corps réchauffe le mien. Ça fait vraiment du bien.

Si Komui me voyait serrer sa sœur adoré de cette façon, il me castrerait sur le champ. Mais je m'en fou, Lenalee va bien, elle est dans mes bras et j'aimerai ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Grand intendant :

Komui Lee baille en se frottant les yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes. Le trajet en train avait été éprouvant...surtout quand Luberier et Chao Jî ronflaient comme pas possible. Donc le chinois arbore d'énormes cernes noires.

-Vous avez mal dormit, grand intendant ?

Chao Jî rejoint Komui pour marcher à sa hauteur. Le grand intendant fusile l'exorciste du regard.

 _"Sans blague !"_

Il soupire d'exaspération mais réussit à garder son calme :

-Oui, j'ai du mal à dormir dans les transports.

Le jeune exorciste se tord les mains :

-Vous êtes inquiet pour Lenalee, c'est ça ?

Komui tourne vivement la tête vers lui. Il commence à avoir peur, puis il se rappelle que tout le monde croit que sa sœur est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre :

-Oui, c'est vrai...

L'ancien marin lui fait un énorme sourire :

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûr que quand nous rentrerons, elle ira mieux et nous accueillera à bras ouvert, vous verrez.

Le grand intendant serre les dents.

 _Si seulement c'était vrai..._

Le faites de pensé à sa sœur lui fait mal au cœur. Le plus dur étant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

-Oui, tu as sans doutes raison.

Pourtant, Komui n'en est pas si sûr. Pendant encore combien de temps pourra t-il cacher à tout le monde que Lenalee a quitter la Congrégation pour rejoindre Allen Walker ?

 **D GRAY MAN**

-Où ça caille ici !

Chao Jî se frictionne les bras pour se réchauffer. Bak Chan, le chef de l'aile asiatique, lui lance un regard réprobateur :

-C'est un peu normal, le bâtiment se trouve sous terre. Tu aurais du mettre une veste sur ton uniforme. Et plus nous allons descendre et plus la température va chuter.

-Où en est la construction de l'arme ?

Luberier a parlé sur un ton pressant et ses petits yeux rouges sont impassibles. Bak jette un coup d'oeil furtif à Komui puis reporte son regard vers l'inspecteur :

-Le délai est très court mais les membres de la section scientifique disent qu'elle sera prête à temps.

Luberier hoche la tête :

-Si l'arme est prête avant, n'hésitez pas à nous l'amener à l'avance.

Bak devient raide comme un piquet et il est a deux doigts d'avoir une montée d'urticaire :

-D'accord.

Les quatre hommes continuent de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Malgré que ceux-ci sont éclairés par des lampes, il y règne une atmosphère sombre et lugubre. Le bâtiment est bondé de personnes et Chao Jî est émerveillé par la structure de l'aile asiatique qui est bien différente de la Congrégation.

Quand ils croisent des personnes, ces derniers adressent à Komui des bonjours chaleureux auquel le grand intendant réponds avec respect.

Après avoir descendu beaucoup d'étages et traversés un nombre incalculable de couloirs, le petit groupe s'arrête devant une énorme porte en métal. Le chef de l'aile asiatique avance vers un petit boîtier à droite :

-Nous y sommes, la section scientifique est juste derrière.

Bak sort une carte de la poche de sa veste et l'insère dans l'encoche prévue à cet effet. Le petit voyant rouge passe au vert et la porte se met à coulisser vers la droite dévoilant une pièce gigantesque.

-Suivez-moi.

Komui, Chao Jî et Luberier le suivent de près. La salle est truffée de machines en tous genre, de matériels technologiques, d'outils et encore bien d'autres choses. Même si rien ne pourrais égaler le capharnaüm qui règne dans le bureau de Komui, il faut avouer que la section scientifique est loin d'être rangée : des feuilles et des livres jonchent le sol, les bureaux débordent de tous et n'importe quoi,... Il y règne un boucan incroyable, des scientifiques courent dans tous les sens, certains donnant des directives et d'autres les bras chargé de documents.

Malgré sa petite taille, Bak réussit à ne pas se faire écraser par les membres de la section. Komui doit bien le reconnaître : c'est personnes n'ont plus n'ont pas le temps de chômer.

Exorciste :

À un moment, deux couettes brunes attirent l'attention de Chao Jî. Il se tourne vers luberier :

-Je reviens, je vais dire bonjour à quelqu'un.

-Très bien, mais ne traîne pas.

-Je vais faire au plus vite.

L'exorciste se dirige vers Lô Fa qui est entrain de lire des documents, debout devant son bureau. Le jeune homme se place devant elle :

-Bonjour Lô Fa, comment vas-tu ?

L'interpellée sursaute et lève le regard vers lui. Quand elle voit qui se tient devant elle, son visage s'assombrit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Chao Jî cligne des yeux, étonné :

-Je...Je te demandais comment tu allais.

Derrière les verres des lunettes de la jeune femme, ses yeux bruns lancent des éclairs :

-Moi ? Oh mais je vais très bien, je ne peux pas aller mieux !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Tu as été désigné chef des exorcistes et aujourd'hui tu arbore un sourire jusqu'au oreilles pour aller voir l'arme, qui va être utilisée pour neutraliser Allen ! On m'a ramené de force ici pour que je crée les plans de cette horreur ! Alors non, je ne vais pas bien du tout !

Le visage de Lô Fa est rouge de colère. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils :

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Lenalee !

-À vraiment ? Ben dans ce cas, tu devrais l'écouter car elle a entièrement raison !

Lô Fa ramasse ses feuilles en vitesse et part à grandes enjambées, laissant un Chao Jî totalement éberlué.

Grand intendant :

-Voici l'arme, mais vu qu'elle n'est pas encore tout à fait assemblée, je vais aussi vous montrer les plans.

Bak, Komui et Luberier, rejoint par un Chao Jî perdu, s'arrêtent devant un grand socle en verre. Sur celui-ci, la fameuse machine est posée dessus : c'est un long cylindre noir d'un mètre de long sur trente centimètres de diamètre.

-C'est ça ?!

L'exorciste est incrédule, même l'inspecteur et le grand intendant paraissent perplexe. Bak se passe une main sur le visage :

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il appuie sur un bouton d'une commande et le plan de l'arme apparaît en hologramme devant eux. Il y a la machine de face, de profil et la découpe transversale.

-Tout d'abord nous avons augmenté la puissance de quatre champs de force pour pouvoir immobiliser le corps d'Allen Walekr. Ensuite, l'arme : elle fonctionne grâce à l'énergie de l'Innocence. Vu que l'arme anti-akuma de Chao Jî « Arm of baptism » se trouve sur ses poignets, il sera plus facile de la connecter à l'arme. Quand se sera le cas et que Walker se trouvera devant toi, tu pourras « tirer » un câble avec au bout de celui-ci, une aiguille à tête chercheuse qui sortira du cylindre et se plantera dans la nuque de Waler, pour toucher les vertèbres cervicales. Il recevra une très grande décharge électrique mélangée à de l'Innocence. Cela devrai entraînée une paralysie des quatre membres, irréversibles et normalement ça devrai aussi bloquer la mémoire du quatorzième. Vous pourrez ensuite le ramener à la Congrégation.

Komui est horrifié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il est immobile et regarde le socle en verre sans le voir.

-Quelle arme incroyable !

Le grand intendant jette un regard dégoûté à l'exorciste qui est émerveillé par cette abomination. Bak, quand à lui, reste impassible et ne lui répond rien.

-pourquoi dites-vous « normalement cela devrait bloquer la mémoire du quatorzième ? »

Les yeux de Luberier transpercent ceux de Bak, attendant une réponse :

-Nous ne sommes pas sûr à cent pour cent, loin de là. Pour faire des tests, il nous faudrait un Noé, donc c'est infaisable.

-Et pour les décharges ? Vous pouvez les tester sur un prisonnier.

Bak écarquille les yeux :

-Impossible ! Se serai de la folie ! Un humain ordinaire mourrait sur le coup !

Komui se raidit, un filet de sueur coule le long de sa tempe, la dernière phrase de Bak, l'a pétrifié sur place. Il pense à sa sœur. Si elle est bien avec Allen et qu'elle est à côté de lui quand les décharges seront libérées, elle mourra ! Et Allen ? Les membres paralysés et quand ils le ramèneront à la Congrégation, Luberier va quand même trouver des moyens pour le faire souffrir.

-Je vois, c'est effectivement une très belle arme. N'hésitez pas à mettre le plus de puissance possible. Bon je vais devoir aller dans vos bureaux pour une petite inspections. Chao Jî pouvez-vous venir avec moi ?

L'interpellé ne se le fait pas dire deux fois :

-Bien sûr inspecteur !

Luberier se tourne vers le chef de l'aile pour lui donner un sourire sadique :

-Merci beaucoup pour ces explications.

L'inspecteur pivote et ils sortent de la salle.

Bak s'avance vers Komui, son regard est sérieux. Il s'arrête à sa hauteur et parle à voix basse :

-Komui, je vais être franc avec toi. C'est une arme de destruction que l'on ne pourra pas tester. Alors il y a des risques que Walker meure sur le coup. Je prie de tout cœur pour que l'on ne le retrouve jamais.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Bak s'éloigne pour reprendre son travail.

Komui, par contre, reste debout et fixe l'arme. Il enlève ses lunettes et se frottent les yeux, puis baisse la tête :

-Mais quelle horreur...

Noé :

Dans une prairie qui s'étend à perte de vue, une légère brise fait ondoyer l'herbe. Le ciel est d'un bleu clair sans aucun nuages à l'horizon, l'air est pur et il n'y a pas d'arbres.

Un corps féminin, entouré de quatre chaînes, est allongée dans l'herbe. La jeune fille est endormie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sa robe blanche, qui lui arrive aux dessus des genoux, se soulève au rythme de sa respiration.

Soudain, ses paupières commencent à papillonner, pour se soulever sur deux iris d'un doré éclatant. Road contemple le ciel sans bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Après, elle lève une main pour la regarder. La chaîne doré qui l'entourait, se désagrège. La Noé du rêve lâche un soupir :

-Ah, je me suis enfin rematérialisée.

Elle se redresse en position assise. Elle se passe une main dans ses cheveux mauves en pointent :

-Combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis que j'ai disparue ?

Road plie les jambes et se met debout, désagrégeant les chaînes autour de celles-ci. Le vent soulève doucement sa robe à fines bretelles.

Elle porte son regard à quelques mètres. Devant elle se dresse un portail – qui ressemble à celui de l'arche – noir. Road grimace puis se retourne pour faire face à un portail blanc. Elle se détend immédiatement :

-Je vais pouvoir y retourner.

La « jeune » fille se dirige vers le blanc :

-Dire que ça fait quarante-neuf ans que j'ai ce corps et je disparais à cause d'une Innocence autonome, quelle gène. (NDA : Dans le manga, Néah est mort il y a trente-cinq ans, et Road était déjà avec eux. Vu que physiquement on lui donne environ quatorze ans, j'ai gardé son « âge » et j'ai fais plus trente-cinq. Voir tome 19) Au moins, Allen a pu s'enfuir.

Elle s'arrête devant le portail :

-Mon Prince, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bientôt revenir.

Road Kamelot tend le bras et l'avance dans la masse blanche, puis elle ferme les yeux et s'enfonce totalement dans le portail.

 **24 heures plus tard :**

Allen Walker :

Je suis dans une chambre d'auberge. Ma veste à carreaux verts est posée sur mon lit. Je regarde les cinq petites balles par terre. Ça fait deux bonnes heures que je m'entraîne d'arrache pied pour jongler. Mais à chaque fois, une des balle m'échappe et toutes les autres tombent.

Je ne me décourage pas. J'aimerai pouvoir jongler avec Mana quand nous faisons des spectacles de rue. Mais avec ma main gauche, dont j'ai beaucoup moins de dextérité, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté.

Je passe une mèche de cheveux brunes derrière mon oreille et je me penche en avant pour ramasser les balles multicolores.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je lance la première, puis la deuxième. Quand il ne me reste plus que la cinquième, je comme à être anxieux. Je la lance, le rythme augmente de vitesse et j'ai du mal à suivre. Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs vives tourne dans les airs.

J'arrive à tenir ! Enfin ! Je souris et crie :

-MANA ! MANA ! Viens vite !

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois mon père adoptif sortir en trombe de la salle de bain, un serviette noué autour des hanches, une charlotte rose sur la tête et le corps mouillé et couvert de savon :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Il y a un problème ?!

Il regarde de tous les côtés, paniqué.

-Mana regarde moi ! J'ai réussis !

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents sans quitter les balles des yeux.

-C'est super ! Je t'avais bien dis qu'avec de l'entraînement tu y arriverai !

-Oui tu as raison.

J'entends Mana s'approcher de moi :

-Au prochain spectacle, on pourra jongler ensemble !

-Ouais !

-Allen, on dit « oui », pas « ouais ».

-Oui, pardon.

Je commence à fatiguer alors j'arrête et rattrape les balles dans mes mains. Mana m'applaudit et je me penche en avant pour saluer.

-Je suis fier de toi Allen !

Ses mots me font chaud au cœur :

-Merci !

Il me donne un sourire puis me frotte la tête :

-Je vais terminer de me laver, je commence à avoir froid.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, quand je me souviens que je devais lui demander quelque chose :

-Mana, attend ! Je peux te poser une question ?

Il se retourne et enlève sa charlotte :

-Bien sûr.

Je dépose les balles sur le lit et me tords les mains :

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y ai pensé. Mana, où est ta famille ? Tu es aussi tout seul ?

D'un coup son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux bruns se font lointain.

-Mana ?

Il ne me répond pas, c'est comme s'il était ailleurs. Je commence à m'inquiété :

-Mana ?!

Ses iris sont toujours vide :

-Je...Je suis désolé, Néah, mais je ne veux plus jamais parler de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qui est Néah ?

-MANA !

Il revient enfin à la réalité, il regarde autour de lui, perdu.

-Mana, je m'appelle Allen !

Il cligne des yeux :

-Oui je sais, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Non, tu m'as ap...

-Quand tu seras plus grand, je te raconterai tous, mais sinon, moi aussi je suis seul...enfin, plus maintenant vu que tu es là.

Il s'avance pour me caresser les cheveux puis retourne sous la douche.

Je me réveille en sursaut et manque de tomber de la banquette du train. Je me passe une main sur le visage. Pourquoi ai- je rêver de se souvenir ? Je n'avais que huit ans à ce moment. Néah... Mana m'avait confondu avec lui. Mais maintenant je comprends : D'après mon maître, Mana avait perdu la raison à la mort de son frère. Il mélangeait passé et présent.

Quand j'y pense, il ne m'a jamais raconté sa vie, ni parlé de sa famille. Je ne sais rien de lui. Après son décès, j'avais vraiment regretté de ne pas avoir insisté. Je voulais tellement en apprendre plus sur lui, sur cet homme qui m'avait recueilli et adopté...mais c'est trop tard.

Je me frotte les yeux et regarde Lenalee. Elle est allongée et emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle dort profondément. Je me lève et m'accroupis devant elle. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombe devant les yeux. Je tends la main et la remets derrière son oreille.

Nous avons quitté l'auberge hier soir pour prendre le dernier train de vingt-trois heures. Nous ne pouvions pas rester plus longtemps, avec les Noé, Apocryphos et la Congrégation à mes trousses. Je grimace, ça en fait du monde. Alors nous avons décidé de partir, nous nous dirigeons vers Bologne qui est en Italie. Les au revoir avaient été difficile, Margaret avait les larmes aux yeux et elle nous serrait dans ses bras à nous étouffer. Cette bonne femme était incroyable. Elle nous avait dit de prendre soin de nous et de faire attention. En retour, nous lui avons promis qu'un jour nous reviendrons la voir. J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir tenir cette promesse...

Soudain, je fronce les sourcils et masse ma nuque. J'ai une drôle d'impression. Une sorte de malaise. Je me relève et marche vers la porte de notre petite cabine. Je passe la main dans l'encoche et la fait coulisser. Je me penche dans le couloir et regarde à droite et à gauche, il n'y a personne. Aucun bruit se fait entendre, à part les roues du train sur les rails. Les lampes donnent un aspect lugubre au couloir.

Un frisson me parcours : j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe...

Exorcistes :

-C'est...c'est une très...mauvaise idée.

Miranda regarde autour d'elle, guettant le moindre mouvements.

-Mais non, nous allons juste voir comment va Lenalee.

-Mais...mais, elle ne veut voir personne.

-Miranda calme-toi, sinon tu vas t'évanouir !

-Timothy a raison Miranda. Nous allons juste lui apporter à manger et prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Et si...on nous voyais !

Le visage de l'exorciste devient pale comme un linge.

Krory donne un coup de coude à Marie, lui seul réussit à calmer à la calmer. Le concerné hoche la tête et pose une main sur l'épaule de Miranda :

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Voir des amis lui fera du bien.

À ces mots, Miranda reprend des couleur. Elle se tourne vers Marie :

-Tu as raison, tout va bien se passer.

L'aveugle lui sourit mais mentalement, il sait ce qui va se passer.

Dans les couloirs, il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent. Les traqueurs se reposent attendant l'ordre de partir à la recherche d'Allen. Les scientifiques travaillent dans leurs bureaux, surveillés par les gardes de centrale.

Grâce à ses rollers, Timothy ouvre la marche en direction de la chambre de Lenalee. Krory marche dernière lui à grandes enjambées, en portant un plateau avec de la nourriture, un plat de pâtes à la sauce tomates et une bouteille d'eau. Et Marie et Miranda qui sont côte à côte. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de l'aveugle, Miranda ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle, en sursautant au moindre petit bruit.

Timothy arrive devant des escaliers qui mènent à un autre étage de chambres. Il soupire, c'est une véritable torture pour lui. Il s'agrippe à la rampe et monte marche par marche suivit par ses compagnons.

Arrivé en haut, ils se dirigent vers la fameuse porte. Quand ils la voient, ils s'arrêtent tous devant et se regardent :

-Qui frappe ?

-Pas moi !

-Moi...moi non plus. Je...je risque de bégailler.

Krory les regardent puis se tourne vers la porte pour frapper :

-Lenalee ? C'est nous. Nous t'apportons de quoi manger.

… …

Timothy se gratte la tête :

-Elle n'a peut-être pas entendu ?

Krory refrappe :

-Lenalee, peux-tu ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

Toujours rien. Marie grimace, il sait qu'elle n'est pas là. Malgré qu'il ne voit pas, il a développé une ouïe incroyable. Ce qui fait qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre le grand intendant et sa sœur.

Il décide de tenter quelque chose :

-Komui revient bientôt, il s'occupera de Lenalee...

-Non, je veux voir comment elle va, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne la pas vue !

Il se place devant la porte et avec son petit poing, il toque énergiquement. Toujours aucune réponse.

-Vous croyez qu'elle a encore besoin d'être seule ?

Krory se met sur le côté et colle son oreille contre le battant de la porte. Il fronce les sourcils :

-Je n'entends rien du tout.

Marie demeure silencieux et Timothy se frotte le menton :

-Elle s'est peut-être blessée ?

Miranda sursaute :

-Timothy...ce n'est pas...des choses à dire.

-Il a peut-être raison. On devrait ouvrir pour être sûr.

Krory se tourne vers Miranda :

-Peux-tu accélérer le temps sur sa serrure ?

-Moi, mais...je...euh...

-Tout va bien, tu pourra lui redonner sa forme d'origine après.

-D'acc...d'accord.

La jeune femme entoure le disque avec ses mains :

-Chrono-disque activation !

Des cercles concentriques apparaissent autour du cadran. Miranda se place devant la serrure et active son pouvoir sur celle-ci. La serrure se met à rouiller à vue d'oeil.

-Voilà.

Timothy attrape la poignée qui se désagrège légèrement dans sa main et l'abaisse :

-Lenalee, tu vas bien ?

L'exorciste aux cheveux bleus ouvre la porte en grand et entre dans la chambre suivit par Krory, Miranda et Marie. Tous les quatre balayent la pièce rangée à la perfection :

-Où est-elle ?

Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent, seul le silence leurs répond.

Krory dépose le plateau par terre et fonce vérifier la salle de bain. Il revient la mine dépitée :

-Vide.

Marie fait semblant d'être étonné en écarquillant ses yeux gris.

-Euh les gars...

Tous se tournent vers Timothy qui a ouvert l'armoire :

-Il manque une partie de ses vêtements et sa valise n'est plus là.

-Quoi ?!

Krory et Miranda rejoignent le petit exorciste pour constater ses dires :

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Vous...vous croyez...qu'elle a fuguée ?!

Miranda est pâle comme une morte et elle tremble comme une feuille.

-Ça m'étonnerais !

Krory se met à réfléchir puis regardent ses compagnons, inquiet :

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec Allen ?

Tous les trois le regardent. Si c'est vrai et que le Luberier l'apprend, il considérera Lenalee comme une traîtresse envers la Congrégation. Timothy le fixe de manière incrédule.:

-Attends, t'es entrain d'insinuer qu'elle est partie le rejoindre ?

-Quand on y penses c'est possible, non ?

-Ah oui ? Et comment sait-elle où il se trouve ?

Krory baisse les yeux :

-Ça, je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que Komui est au courant, vu qu'il allait « la voir » plusieurs fois par jour. Il revient justement aujourd'hui, on n'aura qu'à lui demander.

Marie, qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, se crispe. Komui va devoir tous leur expliquer. Il ne pourra pas cacher cette mise en scène plus longtemps.

Exorciste :

Quand Kanda a apprit que Komui était rentré, il a attrapé Mugen et il est tout de suite descendu dans les bureaux.

Ses bottes martèlent bruyamment le sol. Ses yeux saphirs sont froid comme la glace et ses cheveux noirs fouettent son dos au rythme de ses pas.

Des personnes lui disent bonjour mais l'exorciste ne prend même pas la peine de leur répondre.

Quand il arrive devant les portes, il les pousse sans ménagement :

-Komui, c'est quoi ce cirque ?!

Le grand intendant est seul, assit à son bureau entrain de remplir un dossier. Il relève les yeux, surprit :

-Kanda, il y a un problème ?

L'exorciste de deuxième génération serre les poings :

-Tss, te fou pas de moi ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Lenalee et Moyashi ?

Komui reste impassible et lève un sourcils interrogateur :

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Fô m'a raconté les grandes lignes, elle vous avait entendue ce soir là. Alors crache le morceau !

Le visage du grand intendant se décompose. Il ne peut plus nier. Il enlève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux :

-Écoute Kanda, se serait mieux pour toi si tu restais en dehors de ça.

-Arrête !

Le kendoka s'avance, plaque violemment ses mains sur le bureau et se penche pour que son visage soit en face de Komui :

-Je sais pas comment, mais Lenalee est partie à la recherche du Moyashi en utilisant l'arche. J'ai déjà les deux pieds dans cette histoire, alors raconte-moi tous les détails maintenant !

Le chinois s'appuie contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fixe le jeune homme devant lui. Il soupire, il ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis, Kanda est beaucoup trop têtu :

-Kanda, je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu comptes faire.

L'exorciste de deuxième génération regarde Komui dans les yeux, croise les bras et déclare le plus naturellement du monde :

-Je compte partir de la Congrégation et retrouver ce crétin de Moyashi et ta sœur.

Le grand intendant ne s'attendait tellement pas à une telle réplique, qu'il se met à rire nerveusement :

-Je m'en doutais. Tu te rends compte de tes paroles ?

Kanda acquiesce :

-Oui. Alors expliques-moi où ils sont et comment les rejoindre.

Le chinois prend une mine désolée :

-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où ils sont. C'était plus prudent pour eux de ne pas garder contact, pour leur sécurité.

Le kendoka écarquille les yeux :

-Hein ?! Oi oi ! T'es entrain de me dire que TOI t'as laissé partir Lenalee pour qu'elle retrouve Moyashi et que depuis t'as plus de nouvelles ?! Rassure-moi, c'est encore une de tes blagues merdiques ?!

Komui se met à pleurer, des torrents de larmes coulent en cascades de ses yeux. L'exorciste le contemple, exaspéré :

-Mais c'est pas vrai, t'étais sérieux ! Et arrête de chialer, c'est chiant !

Il se passe une main sur le visage en jurant :

-Et merde, je fais comment moi, hein ?! Bon comment elle marche cette arche ?

Un énorme bruit se fait entendre, c'est Komui qui se mouche...dans son béret ! Kanda recule dégoûté :

-Tss, t'es vraiment un porc ! Tu sais pas utiliser des mouchoirs comme tout le monde !

-Mais...mais j'en avais plus.

Il pointe du doigt la poubelle au pied de son bureau , qui est pleine à craquer de mouchoirs en papier. Kanda soupire :

-Alors ?

-Allen, il a reprogrammé l'arche.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Le chinois redevient sérieux et lui raconte tous ce qu'il avait découvert. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, l'exorciste prenait un air pensif. À la fin, il se masse les temps :

-Tss, finalement, Moyashi n'est pas si con que je le pensais. Par contre pour le retrouver ça va être la merde. Komui peux-tu me créer ton fameux communicateur, je mets les voiles ce qoir.

Le grand intendant ouvre la bouche, choqué :

-Ce soir ?!

-Oui, plus tôt je les retrouves et mieux se s'ra.

Kanda se retourne :

-Merci.

Puis il se dirige vers les portes pour sortir. Komui le suit des yeux.

 _Le problème, c'est que ni Komui ni Kanda ne sont au courant qu'Allen Walker a reprogrammé l'arche pour un usage unique..._

Au moment où le japonais tend la main pour attraper la poignée, les portes s'ouvrent à la volée. Quatre exorcistes entre en trombe dans le bureau, paniqués. Miranda pleure toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant que tous est de sa fautre, Krory n'arrête pas de bégayer et Timothy débite des phrases sans queue ni tête. Seul Marie est calme.

Komui se lève et lève les bras au dessus de sa tête :

-Mais calmez-vous bon sang ! Je comprends rien ! Que l'un d'entre vous m'explique ce qui se passe !

Krory fait un pas en avant :

-C'est Lenalee, on voulait la voir et quand nous sommes rentrer dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas là !

Kanda se met à ricaner :

-Bonne chance Komui.

Et il quitte la pièce, laissant un grand intendant désespéré, qui va devoir tous réexpliquer.

Noé :

La ville d'Aosta en Italie est illuminée par le soleil de fin de matinée. Une légère brise souffle. Les habitants vaquent à leurs occupations, la grande place est bondée de personnes.

Un peu plus loin de la place, dans une rue déserte, des cercles concentriques noirs apparaissent sur le sol pavé. Puis au dessus de ceux-ci, un portail de la même couleur se matérialise. Une ombre en sort et le portail disparaît comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le Noé inspire profondément par le nez. Il est habillé d'un costume noir et d'une longue veste de la même couleur. L'homme porte une cigarette à ses lèvres, tire un coup et recrache un long souffle de fumée blanche. Ses yeux dorés balayent la rue puis il jette sa cigarette par terre.

Il passe un main gantée dans ses longs cheveux bleus foncés attachés en catogan :

-Comment vais-je faire pour te trouver, shônen ?

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus:)**

 **Un petite review ? Qu'elle soit petite, grande, immense, pleine de fautes, bien écrite, j'accepte tout :)**

 **Comme vous le savez les examens approchent à (très) grands pas (malheureusement) donc le prochain chapitre sera posté plus tard que les autres. Soit** **le vendredi 2 juin 2017, le vendredi 9 juin 2017 ou un autre vendredi soir.** **Je suis pas sûre du tout mais sinon je continue d'écrire !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **Bonne merde à ceux qui ont des examens:)**

 **À très bientôt !**


	11. 11ème Nuit: Quand l'étau se resserre un

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ? Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je suis toujours vivante :)**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce trèèèsssss looonnnng retard, c'est la première fois que je ne poste pas à la date prévue. Avec les examens et tout ce qui va avec, je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps d'avancer. En parlant de ça, j'espère que pour ceux qui avaient des examens, tout c'est bien passé.**

 **À partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus mettre de date de postage ( oui, ça se dit ) car j'ai peur de ne pas tenir le délais. Alors maintenant, je vais mettre l'avancement de chaque chapitre et la date de postage sur MON PROFIL FANFICTION. Comme ça, vous pourrez voir où j'en suis dans la progression du chapitre. Mais le jour de postage sera toujours un vendredi.**

 **Voici le 11ème chapitre de la mort qui tue... je rigole :)**

 **Review, merci à :**

 _ **Gumiarcadia :**_ **Encore un tout grand merci pour ta review. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir et de voir que mon histoire plaît à certaines personnes :)**

 **Vous connaissez le diction : Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura :)**

 **J'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe...mais me connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il y en a encore. Désolée d'avance. Et félicitation à ceux qui ne sont pas devenu aveugle à cause des fautes monstrueuses que je peux faire :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

11ème Nuit : Quand l'étau se resserre un peu plus.

Allen Walker:

Un filet de sueur coule le long de mon dos. Cette horrible sensation d'être observé, s'amplifie de plus en plus. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me masse la nuque en regardant de pars et d'autre du couloir, pourtant il n'y a personne...peut-être dans un autre wagon ? Nous somme actuellement dans le deuxième et il y en a quinze. Je secoue la tête, je suis entrain de devenir parano, là !

Je regarde par la vitre, des nuages noirs recouvrent le ciel. Je hausse les sourcils, incrédule. Il peut faire mauvais en Italie, à cette période de l'année ?! À chaque fois que j'effectuais des missions dans se pays, il faisait pétant de chaud.

Je détourne le regard. Par précaution, je descends dans le couloir qui est faiblement éclairé, pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux passagers dans leur cabine. La plupart dorment allongés ou assis. Certains regardent par la fenêtre et d'autres encore, lisent un livre ou le journal. Rien d'étrange.

Je continue de marcher, mais plus j'avance, plus je me sens mal. La sensation est toujours présente, c'est perturbant.

D'un coup, je fais volte-face...toujours rien. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je commence à haleter...et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Mais j'ai déjà ressentis cette sensation, mais ou ? Et quand ? J'ai beau essayer de m'en rappeler, pas moyen.

PLIC ! PLOC ! PLIC ! PLOC !

Il a commencé à pleuvoir, les gouttes d'eau martèlent les vitres de plus en plus fort, se mêlant aux bruits des roues sur les rails.

Mon corps commence à trembler, surtout ma main gauche. Je fronce les sourcils : pourquoi mon corps réagis de cette façon ?

Dans tous les cas, je me mets à trottiner pour rejoindre notre cabine. Je fais coulisser la porte et la referme derrière moi. Lenalee est toujours entrain de dormir et Tim est roulé en boule à coté d'elle. C'est vrai que la nuit a été épuisante, entre les trois heures de retard du train et le peu de sommeil qu'on a eu, c'est difficile de rester éveillé.

Je m'accroupis devant elle et la secoue doucement par l'épaule :

-Lenalee ? Lenalee, réveille-toi.

Elle lâche un Hmmmm de protestation, puis ses paupières se mettent à papillonner. Je la secoue à nouveau :

-Lenalee, vite.

Elle ouvre les yeux d'un coup et regarde autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Ensuite, ses iris mauves se posent sur moi. Elle doit voir que quelque chose ne va pas, car elle fronce les sourcils et se redresse pour s'asseoir. Son visage se remplit d'inquiétude, elle pose une main sur sa gorge :

-Allen-kun ? Qu'est ce...qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

Je regarde par la vitre qui sépare notre cabine du couloir :

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais il y a un truc qui cloche.

Je me tourne vers elle et déclare d'une voix sérieuse :

-Il faut quitter ce train, le plus vite possible.

Elle fronce les sourcils et porte son regard par la fenêtre. Le ciel est noir et il drache. Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue par mes propos. Je la comprends, moi non plus si on me disait de partir sans savoir pourquoi, je serai septique. Je la prends par les épaules et plonge mes yeux dans les siens :

-Lenalee, tu dois me faire confiance.

Elle écarquille les yeux :

-J'ai toujours...eu confiance en toi. C'est juste que...c'est soudain.

Elle se lève de la banquette pour remettre sa veste. Je me retourne et prends les valises.

-Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

Je lâche les valises et me redresse lentement. C'est une très bonne question et je n'en ai aucune idée. Le train a eu trois heures de retard, sans compté tout les arrêts qu'il a fait et pour couronné le tout, je n'ai aucune sens de l'orientation.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lenalee qui noue un foulard noir pour protéger son cou blessé.

-Je...je ne sais pas. On va aller demander au chauffeur pour savoir quand est le prochain arrêt.

Je me tourne vers Tim qui vole en faisant du sur place et lui intime d'approcher. J'ouvre la poche de ma veste, celle au niveau du cœur et Tim se faufile dedans.

-Surtout tu ne bouge pas de là. Tu as bien compris ?

Mon golem ouvre sa gueule et la ferme en guise d'acquiescement.

Lenalee hoche la tête et prend sa valise.

-On y va ?

Je fais oui de la tête et ouvre la porte. Je passe ma tête dans le couloir qui est toujours désert. Je soupire de soulagement, je préfère croiser personne. Je sors de la cabine suivi par Lenalee. Je lui prend la main et nous avançons vers la porte du wagon :

-Il va falloir traverser. Dehors, il drache et il y a énormément de vent. Il faudra faire attention. Ça va aller ?

Lenalee me fait les gros yeux :

-Mais oui, arrête de...t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis une...exorciste qualifiée.

Elle me donne une légère pression sur la main :

-Tout va...bien se passer.

Je tourne la tête et fixe la porte. Avec les faibles lampes, le couloir prend un aspect sinistre et lugubre. De tant en tant, je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule pour être sûr qu'il n'y a personne.

Je commence à ressentir quelques picotements au niveau de ma main gauche. Je baisse les yeux pour la voir. Pourtant, elle n'a rien, je tourne mon poignet en essayant de ne pas lâcher le manche de ma valise.

Soudain, Lenalee s'arrête d'un coup et je manque de me prendre la porte en pleine face. Lenalee me fait un petit sourire et je le lui rends :

-Je vais ouvrir les portes, reste à l'intérieur en attendant.

-Tu vas utilisé Crown Clown ?

Je fronce les sourcils, j'y ai pensé et c'est vrai que se serai bien plus pratique...Je secoue la tête :

-Non, vaut mieux pas. Crown Clown produit beaucoup trop de lumière, il va attirer l'attention de tout les passagers et on va encore me prendre pour un fantôme.

Lenalee lâche un petit rire en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé une fois en mission. C'était pendant la période d'Halloween, ben voyons me direz vous, un akuma avait kidnappé un enfant d'environ six ans et un autre, l'Innocence que nous devions récupérer. J'avais réussis à détruire l'akuma avec mes griffes et j'avais rattrapé l'enfant dans mes bras, ce dernier s'était mit à hurler et à se débattre en appelant à l'aide et qu'il y avait un fantôme. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que le fantôme, c'était MOI ! J'avais beau essayé de le calmer et de lui dire que j'étais un humain il continuait à brailler et à me supplier de ne pas le tuer. Même après avoir désactiver Crown Clown, il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Il a fallu une demi heure pour que Lenalee puisse le calmer et que je puisse m'approcher de lui. Après, il m'avait regardé de haut en bas en déclarant que je ressemblais à un cadavre, avec ma peau pâle, mes cheveux blancs et ma cicatrice sur le visage. J'avais écarquillé les yeux en lui disant et c'était pas très sympa. Le gamin m'avait fait une langue et s'était pressé INTENTIONNELLEMENT contre la poitrine de Lenalee avec un sourire victorieux. Sale gosse !

Je soupire, lâche la main de Lenalee et place mes doigts dans l'encoche de la porte pour la faire coulisser. Un vent terrible et de la drache s'engouffre violemment dans le couloir. Je grimace et relève la capuche de ma veste. Je m'avance lentement en agrippant l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai à peine fait un pas que je suis déjà trempé et frigorifié. Je serre les dents et j'essaye de gardé l'équilibre malgré le vent qui me fait chanceler. J'avance encore d'un pas pour m'engager sur la petite passerelle qui relie les deux wagons. Celle-ci est couverte d'eau et glissante.

D'un coup, une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres, arrache ma capuche et me fait perdre l'équilibre. Avec horreur, je sens mon corps pencher sur la droite. Par réflexe, j'essaie de battre des bras mais je n'arrive pas à me redresser.

-ALLEN-KUN !

Une main attrape une des miennes et me tire pour me redresser. Je tourne la tête et voit Lenalee totalement flippé. Ses cheveux volent dans tout les sens et son autre main est accrochée à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle serre les dents et tire de toutes ses forces pour me ramener à l'intérieur. Je trébuche contre elle et la serre dans mes bras pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Nous lâchons un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se recule et me regarde d'un air sévère. Des mèches de cheveux lui collent aux joues et des filets d'eau coulent sur son visage.

-Tu vas bien ?

J'acquiesce :

-Plus de peur que de mal.

-Idiot !

Elle me donne un coup sur l'épaule. Je l'ai vraiment énervé. Elle porte sa mains à sa gorge :

-Tu active Crown Clown...et tu utilise Clown Belt. On s'en...fou des passagers !

Je hoche vivement la tête à m'en péter les cervicales :

-Oui, oui.

Ses traits se détendent et elle avance une main vers mon visage. Je retiens mon souffle et mon cœur s'accélère. Elle écarte mes mèches trempées et ses doigts effleurent ma joue gauche. Elle la à peine touchée mais un frisson remonte le long de mon dos. Je la regarde, ses joues ont pris une couleur rosée à cause du froid et ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes.

Elle retire ses doigts et je cligne des yeux. Je me racle la gorge :

-Je...je vais y aller.

-Ok.

Je me tourne vers la porte et active Crown Clown. Une longue cape blanche se déploie dans mon dos produisant une lumière d'un blanc éclatant. Les doigts de ma ma main gauche s'allongent pour devenir des griffes et un masque apparaît autour de mon cou.

Je regarde Lenalee qui a une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant.

-Lenalee.

Elle retire sa main et la tend vers moi, elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Je lui prend la main et la ramène vers moi. Je passe mon bras gauche autour de sa taille en faisant attention à ne pas la griffer. Avec Clown Belt, j'attrape les valises et les fixes contre mon flanc.

-Ça va ?

Ses yeux mauves sont maintenant grands ouvert et elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou :

-Oui.

-Clown Belt.

Une lanière blanche apparaît, je projette mon bras en avant et elle se fixe dans l'encoche. Je donne un léger coup vers la droite et la porte se met à coulisser. Je retire la lanière et l'enroule autour d'une barre en fer qui se trouve dans le couloir d'en face.

-Prête ?

-Oui.

Je soulève Lenalee et demande à Crown Clown de se poser aussi sur elle pour la protéger de la pluie. La capuche blanche se relève sur ma tête et je tire en même temps sur la lanière. En une demi seconde, nous sommes de l'autre côté. Je dépose Lenalee et ferme les portes dernière nous. Je désactive mon Innocence et le couloir replonge dans la pénombre.

Soudain, je grimace. Les picotements dans ma main gauche remonte le long de mon bras. Ce n'est pas douloureux mais gênant...

CLAP !

Nous faisons volte face. Au bout du wagon, un homme vient de sortir d'une cabine. Il est grand et porte un manteau brun et un chapeau. C'est tout ce qu'on peut voir de lui car il lit un journal qui cache le haut de son corps.

Nous soufflons de soulagement et reprenons nos valises. Nous longeons le couloir et la sensation de picotement s'intensifie. Je serre les dents et continue à marcher à côté de Lenalee. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'intensifie encore, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Au moment où nous croisons l'homme, une vive douleur se répand dans tout mon bras gauche, me faisant lâcher ma valise qui se fracasse au sol.

-Je suis vraiment déçu, tu sais. Tu ne me salue même pas, Alleeeeeennnn.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Cette sensation horrible d'être observé et suivi. Cette gêne au niveau du bras gauche. Cette voix traînante quand il prononce mon prénom.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui s'est. Je le sais très bien.

-Apocryphos...

Lenalee Lee :

Qu'est ce qu'Allen-kun vient de dire ? J'ai bien entendu ?

Je l'entends lâcher un petit gémissement. Je me tourne vers lui et regarde incrédule son bras gauche. Celui-ci prend une teinte jaunâtre et des espèces de filaments, comparables à des plumes bizarres, poussent dessus. Ses doigts se tordent dans des angles impossibles.

Je tends la mains vers son bras.

-Non ! Ne le touche surtout pas !

-Voyons Alleeeeeennnn, on ne parle pas comme ça à une femme. Cross ne t'a rien appris ?

Je vois Allen-kun serrer les dents. Il se tourne vers moi et me murmure :

-Écoute-moi bien. C'est Apocryphos, l'Innocence autonome d'on je t'ai parlé.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois l'homme lâcher son journal à terre et retirer son chapeau.

Allen-kun pose une main sur mon épaule et se penche pour être à hauteur de mon visage :

-Il a la capacité de contrôler toutes les Innocences. Il veut fusionner avec moi pour protéger le cœur et c'est peut-être toi.

Je vois le Cardinal alias « Apotruc » retirer sa veste et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou ? Un streap teas ?

-S'il touche ton Innocence, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser en sa présence...

Allen-kun reprend sa valise et me pousse dans le couloir vers la porte que nous venons de franchir. Mon cœur commence à battre plus fort.

-Apocryphos est une Innocence bien supérieure aux nôtres, il est capable d'ordonner à ton Innocence de lui donner ta position pour qu'il puisse te traquer. Cette saloperie est forte au corps à corps et il peut aussi lancer des attaques d'Innocence pure et te griller la cervelle.

Je me tourne vers lui pas du tout rassurée :

-Pour résumer, nous sommes confiner avec une atrocité dans un espace restreint où il est difficile de combattre et pratiquement impossible d'utiliser une Innocence ?

Allen-kun me jette un coup d'oeil :

-En gros...oui c'est ça.

J'écarquille les yeux :

-Donc nous sommes dans la merde.

-Exactement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vite se casser d'ici.

Nous arrivons devant la porte. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule...et franchement je n'aurai pas dû. Apotruc est torse nu et sa peau se met à se craqueler et à pâlir, le blanc de ses yeux vire au rouges, il me fixe et me fait un sourire carnassier...

-Vite ! C'est maintenant ou jamais, il lui faut un certain temps pour se métamorphoser. Il faut en profiter. Je ne peux plus activé Crown Clown.

Il me pousse en avant et passe son bras droit autour de ma taille. Le vent et la pluie manque de nous faire tomber. J'ai des frissons partout sur le corps à cause de la peur et du froid. Nous traversons la minuscule passerelle à la vitesse grand V sans réfléchir. Je tends la main et fait coulisser la porte. Nous nous engouffrons dans notre wagon. Allen-kun avance et je ferme la porte pour ralentir un peu le monstre.

CRAC !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la source du bruit. Allen-kun a arraché le haut d'une barre en fer. À une main, il tire dessus et le bas se libère avec un gros CRAC. Il se retrouve avec une barre en fer d'environ deux mètres dans la main droite.

J'ouvre la bouche, totalement hallucinée :

-Comment t'as fait ?

Il a arraché la barre comme si c'était une fine branche. Il secoue la tête :

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il faut quitter ce train !

Du mieux qu'il peut, il prend sa valise avec sa main gauche et de l'autre sa barre en fer. Nous nous mettons à courir. Arriver au bout du couloir, il tire sur une autre barre en fer sans le moindre effort et me la tend :

-Prend la, tu en auras sûrement besoin aussi.

Je hoche la tête, la saisi et ouvre la porte.

Innocence autonome :

Des morceaux de peaux durcies se détachent du corps de l'Innocence autonome et tombe par terre. Ses yeux irréels luisent dans la pénombre. Un sourire de détraqué étire les coins de sa bouche. Il commence à avancer :

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Alleeeeennnn. Tu auras beau courir, je te poursuivrai. En plus, Crown Clown me réclame. Tu es coincé.

Soudain, une porte coulisse à côté de lui, un homme rondouillet et de petite taille sort de sa cabine en baillant. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il se trouve juste devant Apocryphos. L'homme lève le regard et plonge les yeux dans ceux du monstre. Le rondouillard ouvre la bouche pour crier mais l'Innocence autonome fond sur lui et plaque une de ses mains rugueuse contre sa bouche et l'entraîne dans la cabine.

-Tu es vraiment tombé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Tu n'as pas de chance. Tu ne devais surtout pas me voir comme ça.

Des larmes de terreur roulent le long des joues de l'homme. Apocryphos se met à sourire et ses iris s'agrandissent de manière disproportionnées. Il plaque son autre main sur le crâne du pauvre homme qui essaye de se débattre en vain et appuie légèrement dessus. Une lueur blanche apparaît et les yeux de l'homme se révulsent avant que des plumes en sortent. Son hurlement de douleur est étouffé par la main d'Apocryphos. Ce dernier accentue la pression sur sa tête et du sang commence à couler des oreilles et du nez du malheureux. Le protecteur du cœur fixe l'homme dont il est entrain de prendre la vie. Un sourire carnassier s'étend sur son visage au moment où il entend l'homme s'étouffer contre sa main. Il retire ses mains et l'homme s'effondre par terre dans un bruit assourdissant, qui est masqué par la tempête dehors. Du sang s'échappe de la bouche ouverte du cadavre.

Apocryphos se penche et essuie ses mains couvertes de liquide rouge sur la veste du mort. Il se redresse et sans un regard en arrière, ferme la porte derrière lui et marche dans le couloir.

-Heureusement qu'ils ne risquent pas d'aller loin. S'ils pensent avoir de l'avance sur moi, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment naïf.

Il ouvre la porte du wagon :

-J'arrive.

Allen Walker :

Je ne compte plus le nombre de wagons que nous avons traversé. Peut-être sept, huit, je ne sais pas. Ce train est juste interminable. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas ressentir la présence d'Apocryphos. Ce monstre compte vraiment me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde ! On ne sait pas nous laisser tranquille une journée ?! Entre la Congrégation qui me cherche, Apocryphos qui me colle au cul et Néah qui squatte mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'être harcelé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

Je serre les dents et regarde Lenalee qui cours devant moi. Son visage est déterminé, elle ouvre porte après porte sans s'arrêter. De temps en temps, elle jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour surveiller la progression Apocryphos.

Je serre plus fort la main sur la barre en fer. Mon bras gauche me lance et me brûle. Si Apocryphos nous rattrape, nous devrons riposter car quelque chose me dit qu'il ne nous laissera jamais partir bien gentiment.

Les portes se succèdent devant nous, je tourne la tête vers le pan de mur à côté de la porte et voie le chiffre neuf. J'écarquille les yeux, nous sommes qu'au neuvième wagon !

Soudain, j'entends Lenalee lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Elle a les doigts dans l'encoche de la porte mais elle regarde derrière elle les yeux grands ouverts par la panique. Je me retourne, à travers la vitre de la porte une silhouette blanche avance. Mon cœur s'accélère, Apocryphos nous à déjà rattrapé !

-Merde ! Lenalee, vite ouvre la porte !

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, elle la coulisse à la volée et nous nous engouffrons dehors le plus vite possible pour ne pas tomber sur les rails. Des trombes d'eau tombent sur nous. Je ferme la porte derrière nous pendant que Lenalee ouvre celle de devant.

D'un coup, quelque chose percute la porte que je venais de fermer. Une grande masse blanche apparaît devant la vitre. Je sursaute en voyant le visage hideux et craquelé de l'Innocence autonome qui me montre toutes ses dents.

-Allen-kun !

Je me retourne et plonge dans le couloir. Un énorme BOUM se fait entendre. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule pour constater que le monstre à explosé le battant.

-Vite !

Lenalee me tire par le bras et nous courons dans le couloir.

BOUM !

-Je vous tiens !

Je jette un œil à Apocryphos et le voit lever un bras vers nous, sa main s'entoure d'un halo blanchâtre. Il va tirer !

-Par ici !

Je m'arrête d'un coup et ouvre la porte d'une cabine, je pousse Lenalee dedans et la ferme derrière moi. Une femme et une petite fille nous fixes avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Désolé, nous...

Une explosion se fait sentir et ébranle le wagon. Des cris se font entendre et je regarde par la vitre, le couloir est rempli de fumée, impossible de voir ce qui se passe.

Derrière moi, une lueur bleu se propage. Je fais volte face, Lenalee a ouvert son manteau et a écarté les pans de sa robe pour activer son Innocence qui rutile de puissance.

-Lenalee, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle lève ses iris mauves vers moi :

-Il faut sauter du train, tout de suite !

Je secoue la tête et serre les poings :

-Si on fait ça, Apocryphos nous pourchassera et nous rattrapera facilement...

J'entends la petite fille murmurer à sa mère :

-Maman, le monsieur me fais peur. Son bras est pas beau et il a une cicatrice bizarre. Il est malade ?

-Chut, ne dit rien.

Je cache mon bras du mieux que je peux derrière mon dos et me force à faire un sourire que je veux rassurant à la petite. Elle sursaute et cache son visage dans le manteau de sa mère qui lui caresse les cheveux en nous fixant inquiète. Je me tourne vers Lenalee et lui réponds :

-Il faut le faire tomber du train comme ça il ne pourra pas nous suivre.

Elle hausse les sourcils :

-Comment on va faire ?

-On profite de la fumée pour sortir et on monte sur le toit, grâce à ton Innocence.

D'autres cris de terreur se font entendre faisant sursauter Lenalee.

-D'accord.

Je passe mes doigts dans l'encoche de la porte et serre ma barre en fer de l'autre. Je fais un autre sourire à la petite :

-Au revoir.

La fillette écarquille ses yeux bleu.

Je coulisse la porte et de la fumée rentre dans la cabine. Je sors en vitesse mais le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas attirer Apocryphos. Lenalee me suit et ferme le battant derrière elle.

La fumée grisâtre est très épaisse, impossible de voir à plus de trois pas devant quelques cris de temps en temps et la pluie le perturbent. Notre seule source de lumière provient des bottes de Lenalee qui éclaire le sol d'une lumière bleu.

Je vois une surface devant moi. Je tends la main, c'est la porte ! À côté, je remarque qu'il y a un trou dans la cloison qui correspond à l'impact provoqué par Apocryphos.

Un cri féminin se propage dans le wagon, je serre les dents, la seule chose que je peux faire pour sauver les passagers, c'est d'attirer le monstre sur le toit. Un autre cri se fait entendre, j'en profite pour coulisser la porte et sortir avec Lenalee. Dans le couloir, un grand fracas retentit.

-Un monstre ! C'est un monstre !

-Au secours !

Nous nous plaçons au milieu de la passerelle, Lenalee passe ses bras autour de mon torse et se presse contre moi. Nos valises et les barres en fer sont vraiment encombrantes mais nous en avons besoin. La lumière bleu s'intensifie de plus en plus.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Je serre les dents, j'espère ne pas être malade.

Brusquement, je sens mon estomac descendre dans mes talons et ma respiration se bloquer. Le vent et la pluie me fouettent le visage violemment. Mes pieds percutent quelque chose de dure et je m'accroupis.

-Allen-kun, ça va ?

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche pour réprimer un haut le cœur.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'ouvre les yeux et crie pour me faire entendre :

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Mes cheveux blancs volent dans tous les sens, j'ai perdu mon élastique. Je me redresse du mieux que je peux avec la drache qui me martèle le dos et le crâne.

Lenalee est bien campée sur ses jambes grâce à son Innocence. Elle me tire par le bras pour me relever. Je me tourne et crie :

-APOTRUC ! Amène ton cul gercé, ici !

Il devrait nous suivre. Je me retourne et nous courrons. L'Innocence de Lenalee nous est d'un grand secours, elle nous permet de garder l'équilibre sur le toit légèrement bombé et glissant. Nous sautons de toit en toit sans s'arrêter. Nos vêtements ont pris l'eau et ralentissent notre progression. Nous sommes sur l'avant dernier wagon.

Soudain, une énorme masse blanche atterrit devant nous, dans un grand fracas. Nous piquons net. J'écarquille les yeux :

-Désactive ton Innocence !

Les bottes de Lenalee se rétractent. Je serre les dents et cale ma valise contre un petit rebord sur le toit, active mon communicateur et j'essaye de prends ma barre à deux malgré mon bras gauche.

Apocryphos se redresse de toute sa hauteur sans être perturbé par les turbulences. Un rictus se forme sur sa tronche et il court dans notre direction. Je me prépare au choc :

-Lenalee, je vais le distraire, occupe toi de le frapper par derrière !

- _Compris !_

Le monstre projette son bras vers moi et je le bloque avec la barre de fer. Je le pousse de toutes mes forces et lui donne un coup sur son côté gauche. Je vois Lenalee arriver par derrière, elle saute en levant sa barre et l'abaisse sur la tête de l'Innocence autonome, cette dernière se retourne à une vitesse fulgurante et attrape la barre à une main. Lenalee profite de l'élan pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le visage. Apocryphos la lâche et je lui assène un coup sur son flanc droit.

Je recule de quelques pas, je suis trop prêt de lui et mon bras gauche me lance comme jamais, je ne sens presque plus mes doigts.

- _Allen-kun, ça va ?_

Elle continue à l'attaquer sans répit. Je prends une grande inspiration et serre la barre dans ma main droite.

-Oui, ça va ?

Les pans de ma veste me fouettent les jambes, je prends de l'élan, lève ma barre et fauche les genoux du monstre qui s'étale de tout son long contre le toit. Mais dans sa chute, il a attrapé l'autre bout de ma barre et a tiré dessus, ce qui fait que je tombe sous l'effet de surprise. Le choc fait sortir tout l'air de mes poumons, je me mets à tousser. Nous roulons et Apocryphos se retrouve au dessus de moi. J'essaye de me débattre mais il pèse une tonne. Les espèces de plumes sur mon bras grandissent accentuant la douleur. Je lâche un petit gémissement. Il penche son visage à la hauteur du mien, de l'eau lui roule sur le corps et quelques gouttes restes coincées dans ses craquelures. Il me souffle au visage :

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Alleeeennnn. Tu dois le savoir pourtant. Regarde comme Crown Clown veut que nous fusionnons ensemble. Il veut protéger le cœur.

Je lui crie dessus :

-Encore cette histoire de fusionner ! Tu vas vraiment me faire gerber ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour protéger Lenalee !

Le sourire d'Apocryphos disparaît et il penche la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. Il ouvre la bouche mais avant qu'il puisse dire le moindre mot, il reçoit la barre de Lenalee en plein sur le dos.

-Ne le...touche pas !

Il lâche un râle de douleur et j'en profite pour le pousser. Je roule sur le côté et saisis ma barre. Le monstre se redresse à quatre pattes.

-Lenalee !

Je fais un signe vers Apocryphos. Elle semble comprendre et hoche la tête. Nous courrons vers lui en levant nos barres. Nous faisons un arc de cercle sur le côté et lui donnons un coup sur le visage en même temps. Lenalee sur le côté droit et moi sur le gauche. Sa tête se retrouve prise en sandwich. Le choc est vraiment violent au point que mon bras droit tremble. Nous reculons tout les deux. Apocryphos s'écroule sur le ventre, inconscient. Nous nous regardons, tout deux essoufflés et trempés jusqu'au os. Je remarque qu'elle tremble de froid.

Je l'entends parler dans mon communicateur :

- _On...on le pousse ?_

Elle s'avance vers le corps et je fais de même. Au moment, où elle tend une main vers lui, les yeux d'Apocryphos s'ouvrent d'un coup. Une peur panique s'empare de moi :

-LENALEE !

Elle n'a pas le temps de bouger. Le monstre lui attrape le bras, la tire et la plaque violemment contre le toit, la tête dans le vide et les mains autour de sa gorge. Lenalee bats des jambes pour le dégager sans succès.

Je fais un pas pour les rejoindre quand le klaxon du train retentit. Je tourne la tête et constate avec horreur... que nous nous dirigeons droit vers un tunnel ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je sens quelque chose gonfler en moi et je lâche ma barre qui roule sur le toit. Je me mets à sprinter vers Apocryphos et à la simple force de mes bras, je le projette sur le côté pour libérer Lenalee. Je l'aide à se relever, elle tousse, une main sur sa gorge. Avec la drache, elle a du mal à reprendre de l'air. Elle hoche quand même la tête.

Je fais volte face et laisse la colère se propager dans tout mon corps. Et je me jette sur l'enfoiré.

Lenalee Lee :

J'ouvre grand la bouche pour prendre de grandes goulées d'air. Ma gorge me brûle. Un autre coup de klaxon retentit et je porte le regard vers l'avant du train. Je sursaute de peur : nous fonçons vers un tunnel ! Et il est beaucoup trop proche à mon goût !

Des bruits de lutte me parvienne et je tourne la tête vers ceux-ci. J'écarquille les yeux. Allen-kun est assis à califourchon sur Apocryphos et lui donne des coups des poings à la chaîne avec ses deux bras. Les coups sont tellement rapides et à la chaîne que le monstre ne parvient pas à riposter.

Je jette un œil au tunnel. Trop près, beaucoup trop près !

Je me mets à crier :

-ALLEN-KUN !

Il se tourne vers moi, son visage est déformé par la rage et la colère. Je reste sans voix, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et me pétrifie sur place, lui qui est toujours si doux...il est méconnaissable. Il fixe ensuite le tunnel et ses sourcils se soulèvent.

Soudain, l'Innocence autonome profite de son moment d'inattention pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage qui le faire basculer sur le côté. Apocryphos se relève titubant, le visage encore plus craquelé qu'avant et projette son poing vers Allen-kun. Ce dernier se redresse très rapidement malgré les bourrasques de vent et hurle de rage :

-Ça suffit bordel !

Il tend sa main droite vers Apocryphos. Un hexagone de couleur mauve apparaît en crépitant et grandit au bout de ses doigts. Je remarque une lueur doré...qui provient de ses yeux ! Je retiens mon souffle. Ses iris sont d'un doré éclatant. Je me mets à trembler. Non pas ça, pas maintenant ! Néah...

L'hexagone doit faire environ deux bon mètres de haut. C'est de la matière noire, caractéristique des Noé et des akuma ! Le poing d'Apocryphos percute l'hexagone en faisant des étincelles. Allen-kun balance son bras en avant et l'hexagone suit son mouvement. Le corps du monstre entre en collision avec sa surface mauve. Le monstre se met à convulser.

-Casse toi saloperie !

L'hexagone expulse Apocryphos, qui hurle, hors du train. Son corps s'écrase violemment contre les rails et il roule sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser.

L'espèce de bouclier en matière noire explose en une cascade de verre, qui est emportée par le vent.

Allen-kun ou Néah, a toujours les yeux doré. Son bras gauche est revenu à la normale. Ses cheveux blancs volent dans tous les sens. Il se tourne vers moi et je me pétrifie. Ses yeux doré s'écarquillent, il tend la main vers moi, paniqué :

-Lenalee, vite !

Le tunnel n'est plus qu'à quelques petits mètres de nous, le début du tain s'est déjà engouffré dedans.

C'est vraiment Allen-kun ! Je ne réfléchis pas plus et cours vers lui du mieux que je peux, je n'arrête pas de glisser.

-Clown Belt.

Une lanière blanche s'enroule autour de mon poignet et me tire vers Allen-kun. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et nous plaques brusquement sur le toit. Sa cape blanche nous recouvrent...et nous rentrons dans le tunnel.

Nous sommes dans le noir complet, seul Crown Clown nous procure de la lumière. Les bruits des rails qui résonnent dans le tunnel sont assourdissants. Je sens le plafond frôler mon dos et j'arrête de respirer. Soudain, une alarme retentit et un bruit strident retenti, accompagné de crépitements orangés. Le train est entrain de freiner, les explosions et tout le remue ménage ont dû enfin parvenir à la voiture de tête.

Le tunnel est interminable, je n'en peu plus et c'est à ce moment là, que nous nous retrouvons à l'air libre, de nouveau assailli par la pluie et le vent. Le train perd de la vitesse. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. La cape d'Allen-kun se rétracte. Je me redresse sur les genoux, Allen-kun se place en face de moi et prend mon visage dans ses mains :

-Tu vas bien ?

Je le regarde. Des mèches de cheveux collent sur son front et ses joues. Ses yeux redeviennent progressivement gris mais il reste quelques paillettes d'or dans ses iris. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertent, il est vraiment beau.

-Oui...je vais bien...et toi ?

Il soupire de soulagement et acquiesce.

Le train est pratiquement à l'arrêt, on commence à entendre les cris des passagers.

-Il faut descendre.

-Oui.

Je regarde le paysage pendant qu'Allen-kun va chercher nos valises, qui par je ne sait quel miracle, sont toujours là. Nous sommes entourés par une forêt sombre et très épaisse, c'est l'idéal pour passé inaperçu.

-Lenalee, on y va ?

Allen-kun est totalement trempé, ses cheveux pendent autour de son visage, ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue et sa joue gauche a enflée. Je baisse les yeux et remarque que sa main droite est en sang à cause de tout les coups qu'il a porté à Apocryphos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça va guérir dans quelques heures.

J'avance vers lui et prends la valise qu'il me tend.

-D'acc...d'accord.

Nous nous postons au bord du toit et sautons. Quelques passagers commencent à sortir en toussant et en criant. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de blessé.

Nous nous mettons à courir et avec un regard en arrière, ont s'engouffrent dans la forêt.

Noé :

Une grande porte en forme de cœur à losanges noirs et rouges sort du sol du manoir du Comte Millénaire. Les battant s'ouvrent laissant apparaître Road qui posent ses pieds sur le carrelage. Elle crispe les orteils au contact du froid qui lui mord la plante des pieds.

Derrière elle, les battant se ferment en claquant et la porte s'enfonce dans le sol avant de disparaître, ne laissant aucune trace.

La Noé du rêve regarde autour d'elle, il règne un calme olympien qui lui fait froncer les sourcils. D'habitude le manoir est toujours animé avec les jumeaux qui s'amusent à faire les quatre cents coups. Mais là, pas le moindre bruit.

Road traverse l'immense hall blanc et monte l'escalier en verre transparent. Elle se frotte les bras pour se réchauffer, elle ne porte qu'une courte robe blanche à fines bretelles qui ne la protège pas du tout du froid.

Elle arrive au premier étage, pend le couloir de gauche et le traverse à grandes enjambées. Arrivée à une intersection, elle tourne encore à gauche et regarde autour d'elle en quête du moindre signe de vie. Elle s'arrête au milieu du couloir entièrement blanc et pose ses mains sur ses hanches :

-Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

La Noé aux cheveux mauves en pointent lève sa tête vers le plafond et observe son visage dans l'immense miroir. Elle lâche un soupir et touche sa robe :

-Faut que je me change.

Elle se remet en marche et traverse encore deux couloirs pour atteindre celui où se trouve toutes les chambres. Elle pousse la neuvième porte et pénètre dans la sienne. Elle prend une grande inspiration et l'observe. Rien n'a changé et heureusement d'ailleurs car le coupable se serai retrouvé entre les mains de l'esprit pervers de la « jeune » Road.

La chambre est mauve foncé avec des rideaux noirs. Un grand lit deux places à baldaquin trône au centre. En face de celui-ci, des étagères pleines de poupées en tout genre, tapissent le mur. À l'opposé, il y a une grande garde robe, un miroir sur pieds, un bureau et un pouf rond rose bonbon.

La neuvième Noé se dirige vers la garde robe et ouvre les portes pour prendre son habit Noé. Elle abaisse ses bretelles et laisse sa robe tombée par terre dans un bruit de froissement. Elle se contemple dans le miroir sur pieds en face d'elle, à part une petite culotte blanche, elle est nue. Elle inspecte son corps pour être sûr qu'il n'y a aucune trace de vieillissement qu'elle devrait rectifier pour cachée son âge exact. Road soupire, elle adore cette apparence qui lui fait paraître innocente mais celle-ci demande une grande attention. Excepté le Comte, aucun des membres du clan Noé doit savoir qu'elle a quarante-neuf ans et qu'elle est la seule survivante de l'ancienne génération de Noé. Car oui, tout les membres ont été assassinés par Néah, mais ce dernier a échoué à tuer le compte...et il a épargné Road. À ce souvenir, le cœur de la « jeune » fille se serre douloureusement et une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Elle ferme les yeux et expire profondément par la bouche. Ensuite, elle rouvre les paupières et s'habille rapidement.

Elle sort de sa chambre en terminant de nouer le long ruban mauve autour de son bras. Ses iris dorés se focalisent sur la porte qui mène à la chambre du Comte Millénaire. Elle décide de tentée sa chance. Ses chaussures à pompons mauves clairs claquent sur le sol. Elle s'arrête et frappe sur le battant de la porte blanche.

-Entrer ?

Road sourit et rentre dans la chambre pour voir le Comte Millénaire debout, penché devant une table recouverte de feuilles avec un crayon en main. Quand ce dernier remarque qui se tient en face de lui, il lâche son crayon qui s'écrase sur la table et son visage passe du choc à la joie. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres et il se dirige vers Road qui avance également.

-Ma petite Road, ma fidèle petite Road. Tu es revenue.

Le Comte tend ses mains pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soulève du sol. La Noé du rêve passe ses bras autour de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué.

Road frotte doucement son dos :

-Je suis vraiment désolée mon Prince. Moi qui ai toujours été à vos côtés, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Soyez rassuré, ça n'arrivera plus.

-Je suis si content que tu ailles bien. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne puisses plus revenir.

Un petit rire s'échappe de la gorge de la petite Noé :

-Moi aussi, mais maintenant je suis là, vous n'avez plus à vous en faire. Je compte rester à vos côté...

Road baisse les yeux :

-...Je vous l'ai juré.

Une larme roule sur la joue du premier Noé qui serre Road encore plus fort. Cette dernière lâche un hoquet de douleur :

-Mon Prince...je n'arrive plus...à respirer...

Le Comte ouvre les yeux et la dépose au sol :

-Excuse-moi.

La Noé aux cheveux mauves prend une grande inspiration :

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle fronce les sourcils :

-Pouvez-vous me dires, combien de temps s'est écoulés depuis mon absence ?

Le faiseur d'akuma devient sérieux :

-Trois mois. Tu as disparue depuis trois mois. Nous étions tous très inquiet, surtout Sheryl qui s'en voulait de ne pas être présent à ce moment là, pour te protéger.

Road ferme les paupières :

-Père n'a pas à s'en vouloir.

Elle rouvre les yeux et une mine interrogative se peint sur son visage :

-D'ailleurs, où sont-ils tous passé ?

Le Comte se retourne pour avancer vers la table en bois. Road, curieuse, le suit et pose son regard dessus. Une grande carte de l'Europe est posée dessus avec certaines villes entourées avec un nom dessus. À côté, il y a d'autres feuilles avec des textes et autres choses.

-Mon Prince ?

Ce dernier ramasse son crayon et tapote avec celui-ci des villes entourées.

-Chaque Noé se trouve dans une ville.

Road fronce les sourcils :

-Pour qu'elle raison ?

-Pour retrouver mon frère, Néah.

Un frisson remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale de la neuvième Noé :

-Vous...vous voulez dire que Né...que le quatorzième a pris totalement possession du corps d'Allen ?

Le Comte secoue la tête :

-Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Donc j'ai pris les devants en demandant l'aide de tous les membres de la famille qui ont accepté avec joie. Tyki était le premier à me proposer un pays.

Road serre les dents. Accepté avec joie ? Ça, elle en doutes mais elle hoche quand même la tête.

-La Congrégation va se lancer à sa poursuite très bientôt, c'est pour ça qu'il faut agir le plus rapidement possible. J'allais justement partir pour le nord de la France quand tu es arrivée. Je peux compter sur toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr mon Prince.

Elle réfléchit deux secondes. Tyki était le premier ? C'est vrai qu'il s'est attaché au maudit mais...Est ce que pars hasard il sait quelque chose ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir :

-Puis-je rejoindre Tyki, mon Prince ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que tu ailles rejoindre Sheryl pour le rassurer, il sera soulagé. Il est en Suisse et Tyki en Italie.

Road lui fais un grand sourire :

-D'accord, d'accord ! J'y vais !

-Road, attends !

L'interpellée se retourne.

-Vers dix-neuf heures, j'ouvrirai un portail pour récupérer tout le monde. Mais vu que tu n'en a pas besoin, soit au manoir l'heure.

-Pas de problème, mon Prince.

La Noé ouvre la porte, fait un dernier signe au Comte et sort. Elle commence à longer le couloir, quand soudain, un frisson lui parcourt le corps. Elle s'arrête net et attends. Elle ressent une drôle d'impression derrière la nuque. Elle fait un pas et la sensation s'intensifie un peu. Son instinct très développé lui dit de trouver d'où cela provient. Elle se remet en marche et prend les couloirs qui intensifie sa drôle d'impression.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrête devant un pan de mur blanc sans aucune porte. De ses doigts, elle frôle le mur puis colle son oreille contre. Elle n'entend rien mais elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose derrière et elle veut savoir quoi. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Sa fameuse porte sort du sol carrelé, les battants s'ouvrent et Road passe le portail. Elle intime à sa porte de la conduire de l'autre côté du mur, ce qu'elle fait.

Les battants s'ouvrent à nouveaux et la neuvième Noé pénètre dans une petite pièce, seulement éclairée par une minuscule fenêtre en hauteur. Road avance et remarque une chaise avec une personne enchaînée, assise dessus. La Noé du rêve hausse les sourcils perplexe, pourquoi son Prince ne lui a rien dit à ce sujet ? Elle l'ignore et se contente de se diriger vers l'homme. Elle s'arrête à trois pas de lui :

-Hé, réveille-toi.

Aucune réponse. La « jeune » fille pince ses lèvres :

-Hé ho, debout là dedans !

Un grognement lui répond et l'homme relève doucement la tête. Quand son unique œil vert se pose sur Road, son corps se fige entièrement et sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

La Noé regarde l'exorciste, étonnée. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas :

-Oh, mais tu es le Bookman avec qui j'ai déjà joué.

Lavi essaie tant bien que mal de déglutir pendant qu'un sourire carnassier apparaît sur les lèvres de Road.

Grand intendant :

Le front couvert de sueur, Komui repose violemment sa tasse sur son bureau faisant couler quelques gouttes de café dessus. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il travaille sans s'arrêter, ses yeux arborent de gigantesques cernes noires mais il continue à fixer l'écran de son ordinateur sans relâche.

Sa main commence à trembler sur les touches fléchées du clavier. Il a beau scruter chaque centimètres carré de l'arche, il ne les trouve plus ! Et il est tellement flippé par la réaction d'une certaine personne, qu'il a envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Brusquement, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Komui sursaute et clique sur une autre fenêtre pour cacher ce qu'il faisait. Pendant que le battant s'ouvre, il essaye de prendre un air naturel et concentré en faisant semblant de lire un document. Le Commandant Reever s'avance dans le bureau avec un paquet de feuilles :

-La section scientifique de l'aile asiatique nous...

Il relève la tête et s'arrête pour fusiller le grand intendant du regard :

-Ne me dites pas que vous y avez encore touché ?!

Komui cligne des yeux d'un air innocent. Reever hausse les sourcils et croise ses bras sur son torse d'un air sévère :

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Malgré tout le travail que vous avez à faire, vous préférez jouer à ce stupide jeu avec le lapin rose !

Un rire nerveux s'échappe des lèvres du grand intendant. Reever lui a donné une bonne excuse. Il baisse la tête et chipote avec ses doigts comme un enfant prit en faute :

-Je...je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...le lapin est si mignoooonnnnn !

Reever soupire en se passant une main sur le visage :

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable.

Le corps de Komui se détend. Le commandant Reever marche jusqu'au bureau et dépose les feuilles :

-Comme je le disais, la section scientifique de l'aile asiatique nous a fait parvenir l'avancement de l'arme, plus les plans plus détaillés. Ils aimeraient que vous y jetiez un œil.

Reever lui fait les gros yeux :

-Et surtout de manière SÉRIEUSE.

Le commandant a bien insisté sur le dernier mot...on se demande bien pourquoi.

Komui acquiesce vivement et ramène les feuilles devant lui en réajustant ses lunettes.

Reever s'éloigne en direction des portes :

-J'ai encore du travail, donc je ne traîne pas. À plus tard.

-À plus trad...

Dès que les battants se referment, Komui recule les feuilles et retourne à son ordinateur. Avec la souris, il clique sur la bonne fenêtre et une parois de l'arche blanche apparaît à l'écran, filmé en direct par un petit golem. Le grand intendant appuie sur la flèche de droite pour vérifier pour la cinquante-huitième fois la dernière surface de l'arche. Quand il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche, il finit par se résigner et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise en enlevant ses lunettes qu'il jette sur son bureau.

-Les symboles...

Il se masse les temps en faisant des petits cercles dessus :

-Les symboles ont disparus ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Il a scellé l'arche.

Il ferme les yeux :

-Allen Walker qu'a tu fait. J'en connaît certains qui ne vont pas être content.

Il croise les bras sur son bureau et appuie sa tête dessus. Il se met à réfléchir, quand il se redresse d'un coup les yeux écarquillés :

-OH NON ! Kanda va me couper la tête !

Exorciste :

Dans la salle de méditation, un éternuement tonitruant se fait entendre. Kanda s'essuie le nez avec un mouchoir en papier puis fixe les murs d'un air menaçant :

-Tss, un suicidaire parle de moi dans mon dos. Si je le trouve, je lui coupe la tête avec Mugen.

Inspecteur :

Dans un grand bureau de la Congrégation de l'ombre, l'inspecteur Luberier regarde par la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil rentrant à flot dans la pièce.

Chao Jî est debout, raide comme un piquet. Pour lui, ce silence est vraiment pesant. Il se racle la gorge et se risque à parler :

-Excusez-moi, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Luberier se tourne vers lui et le transperce de ses petits yeux rouges sang :

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

L'exorciste déglutit péniblement :

-Je me demandais : quand est-ce que nous enverrons les traqueurs à la recherche d'Allen Walker. Car je pensais que...se serait un gain de temps de les faire partir le plus tôt possible pour le retrouver...non ?

Luberier fronce les sourcils et tourne de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, un sourire malsain apparaît sur son visage aux traits durs :

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pour bientôt.

Noé :

Tyki Mikk soupire d'exaspération. Pour se calmer, il sort une cigarette et l'allume. Il tire une grande bouffée et la recrache lentement en profitant de cette sensation qui le détend instantanément.

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est à la recherche du maudit dans la ville d'Aosta. Il a demandé à une bonne quarantaine de personnes si ils avaient vu l'adolescent mais il n'a reçu que des réponses négatives. Il serre les dents :

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Un gamin avec des cheveux blancs et une cicatrice rouge, ça ne passe pas inaperçu quand même !

Il fouille la poche interne de sa veste et en sort une petite feuille avec l'adresse des trois auberges que possède cette ville. Il a déjà visité la première et à ce souvenir il sourit. C'était un bordel rempli de prostituées. Il avait à peine mis un pied dans le hall que toutes les femmes présentes s'étaient jetées dessus pour l'avoir. Ces dernières étaient à moitiés nue et se frottaient contre lui pour attirer son attention. Les hommes le regardaient avec choc, dégoût et jalousie, ce qui l'avait fait rire. Ce n'était pas étonnant du tout. Le Noé du plaisir porte très bien son nom. Grand, mince et musclé, avec une peau halée, un visage fin au sourire ravageur, des yeux dorés en amande, de longs cheveux bleus soyeux et pour couronner le tout, beau parleur. N'importe qu'elle femme tomberai sous son charme dévastateur.

Il secoue la tête et se reconcentre. Il tourne dans une rue et tombe sur une auberge avec l'enseigne « Chez Margaret ». Tyki soupire de soulagement, il est enfin arrivé. Entre chaque auberge, il y a plusieurs kilomètres, ce qui est compliqué vu que le troisième Noé ne peut pas s'aider de l'arche.

Il remet la feuille dans sa poche et monte les quelques marches en prenant une grande inspiration, une douce odeur de lavande lui chatouille les narines. Il pousse les battant de la porte et pénètre dans le hall chaleureux.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Margaret lève la tête de son livre pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il lui suffit juste de poser ses yeux sur l'homme pour se raidir instantanément. Son cœur rate un battement et ses mains se mettent à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

Elle sait que l'homme devant elle, est un Noé.

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus :)**

 **Je mérite une petite review, non ? :)**

 **J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **À très bientôt !**


	12. 12ème Nuit: Quelques réponses difficiles

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Tout d'abord, les remerciements :**

 **-Merci à Gumiarcadia pour ses review.**

 **-Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction dans leurs préférées.**

 **-Merci à tous ceux qui l'on mise en alerte.**

 **-Et merci à tous ceux qui la lisent.**

 **Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)**

 **Ce chapitre 12 est un chapitre « pause » avec pas mal d'explications et une grande partie du mystère sur les Noé, mais pas trop non plus. Ben oui se serai pas drôle de levé l'intrigue d'un coup, sinon :) À la base, je devais mettre encore plus de points de vue, mais quand j'ai vu le nombres de pages que j'avais, 37, j'ai du m'arrêter. J'ai pris quelques éléments des mangas, SANS SPOIL, je vous rassure.**

 **Le chapitre 13 bougera beaucoup plus :)**

 **Bonne nouvelle pour les fans de D GRAY MAN !** **Le manga n'est plus en pause et le chapitre 225 est bien sortis ce 14 juillet 2017.**

 **Vous connaissez la chanson : Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

12ème Nuit : Quelques réponses difficiles à entendre.

Lenalee Lee :

Nous courrons sans nous arrêter. Malgré que nous sommes dans la forêt, les arbres ne nous protègent pas du tout et la drache continue de s'abattre sur nous. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, celui-ci est couvert de nuages noirs qui m'empêche de voir le soleil.

Mon corps est tendu à l'extrême, j'ai peur qu'Apocryphos nous rattrape. Ce monstre possède une puissance phénoménale. Je suis sûre que c'est impossible de le battre avec une Innocence, vu que s'en est une. Je repense au bouclier de matière noire qu'Allen-kun a fait apparaître et au dommage qu'il a causé à l'Innocence autonome. Et si, la matière noire est capable de la détruire ? Après tout, c'est l'opposée de l'Innocence. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, mais je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête.

Je regarde le sol remplis de boue à cause de la pluie incessante. Mes ballerines en sont couverte, ce qui fait que je n'arrête pas de glisser.

Mes poumons me brûlent et à chaque fois que j'inspire, l'air froid me pique la gorge. Mais je serre les dents et continue de slalomer entre les arbres pour nous éloigner le plus possible du train et d'Apocryphos. Nous pourrions utiliser nos Innocences pour nous déplacer beaucoup plus vite mais le monstre pourrait le sentir et nous localiser rapidement.

Je tourne la tête vers Allen-kun. Il court à mes côtés en regardant de tant en tant derrière lui pour être sûr qu'on ne nous suis pas. Ses sourcils sont froncés sous l'effort et sa respiration est bruyante. Ses bottes et le bas de sa veste sont couvertes de boues. Ses poings sont serrés, ça fait un bon moment que ses gants se sont déchirés. Ses cheveux blancs détachés forment un halo autour de son visage fatigué. Nous sommes tout les deux exténués, il faut vraiment que l'on se repose.

Timcanpy est sortit de la poche du manteau d'Allen-kun et vole entre nous.

Je reporte le regard devant moi. De temps en temps, des branches me griffent le visage et s'emmêle dans mes cheveux, me faisant grimacer.

À un moment, j'entends un gros boum, suivit d'un juron et je me retourne pour découvrir Allen-kun par terre. Il a un air exaspéré sur le visage et je le comprends tout à fait. Maintenant, ses vêtements sont couverts de boue, il en a même un peu sur le visage. Je me retiens de rire en voyant le regard dédaigneux qu'il jette à la boue comme si s'était de sa faute...ce qui est le cas. Je m'approche de lui et lui tends la main. Il me regarde et une moue boudeuse apparaît sur son visage quand il voit que je me retiens d'éclater de rire :

-C'est pas drôle du tout.

Je n'arrive plus à me retenir. La pression qui serrait ma poitrine disparaît et je rigole à gorge déployée, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter :

-Si justement ! C'est hilarant !

Allen-kun attrape la main que je lui tends et je tire pour l'aider à se relever. Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur et me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Il lève sa main droite pleine de boue...et la pose sur ma joue ! J'écarquille les yeux en sentant la sensation visqueuse contre ma peau. Il l'étale, un air victorieux sur le visage, puis il me fait un énorme sourire avant de rire à son tour :

-Maintenant, c'est hilarant !

Son corps est secoué par ses éclats de rire qui se propage dans la forêt malgré le bruit de la pluie. Ça fait du bien de l'entendre rire comme ça. Il se tient les côtes, plié en deux.

Je pince les lèvres. Quand même, s'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ! Il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je me penche en avant pour mettre ma main dans la boue, me redresse et à la vitesse de l'éclair, la plaque sur sa joue gauche sans lui faire mal. Allen-kun ccligne des yeux et me regarde incrédule. J'ai mis tellement de boue qu'on ne voit plus sa cicatrice rouge.

Il m'attrape doucement le poignet et ferme les yeux :

-D'accord d'accord, tu as gagné...

Il ouvre un œil argenté et me sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Pour l'instant.

Je lui rends son sourire :

-Fait gaffe, je te surveille.

La pluie tombe sur son visage étalant encore plus la boue, une bonne partie lui coulant dans le cou. Il descend sa main sur la mienne et entremêle ses doigts au miens. Malgré le froid, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je prie pour que l'obscurité et la boue le cache.

-On y va ? Il ne faut pas trop traîner, on doit s'éloigner le plus possible et savoir où nous sommes.

Je hoche la tête et reprends ma valise en main. Nous nous mettons à trottiner, les doigts toujours liées.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Après une éternité à courir, nous arrivons enfin à l'orée de la forêt. Malgré l'entraînement intensif que nous avons suivis à la Congrégation de l'ombre, nous sommes épuisés et essoufflés. J'ai les jambes qui trembles, le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et mes poumons me brûlent.

Nous nous arrêtons pour souffler un peu. Je dépose ma valise et m'appuie contre un arbre. Allen-kun fait de même, Tim se posant sur une branche au dessus de nous.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir dans quel état je suis : j'ai de la boue jusqu'aux cuisses et je suis totalement trempée. Je jette un œil à Allen-kun, il est affalé contre le tronc, la tête penchée en arrière avec de la boue coulant dans son cou et sur tout ses vêtements. La boue n'a épargné que quelques centimètres de vêtements, sa chute ayant aggravé son état. Il ouvre ses yeux argentés et les posent sur moi :

-Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une auberge.

-Oui.

Il se décolle du tronc pour se redresser et se penche pour reprendre sa valise :

-Tu veux attendre un peu avant qu'on redémarre ?

Je secoue la tête :

-Non, plus tôt on trouve une auberge, plus tôt on pourra se réchauffer.

Allen-kun regarde le ciel noir d'encre où un éclair le coupe en deux :

-La tempête ne se calme pas du tout.

 **D GRAY MAN**

La boue et la terre a, enfin, laissé place à de l'herbe et il n'y a presque plus d'arbres. Nous sommes sur un sol en pente. Je lève la tête en serrant les dents à cause de la pluie qui me martèle le visage. Au loin, je remarque quelques points lumineux. J'écarquille les yeux, c'est une ville ! Il y a une ville au loin !

-Allen-kun.

Je dois crier pour me faire entendre. Il lève les yeux et regarde dans la direction que je pointe. Son regard s'illumine et il soupire de soulagement. Il me sourit, me prend la main et nous trottinons. L'herbe est glissante et nous maquons de tomber un nombre incalculable de fois.

L'immense ville commence à apparaître devant nous. Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, nous marchons sur un chemin en pierre et rentrons dans l'enceinte de la ville. Les fenêtres des maisons sont allumés et on voit l'ombre de certaines personnes.

Je plisse les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir la fin de la rue mais elle est interminable et la drache n'aide pas. Pour trouver une auberge, on va vraiment galérer. Je tourne la tête vers Allen-kun, il regarde les façades des bâtiments pour lire les enseignes. Je pensais qu'on irait plus vite en se séparant, mais Allen-kun n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, ce qui ne serait pas d'une grande aide et je préfère que l'on reste ensemble.

Soudain, une idée me vient :

-Allen-kun !

Il revient vers moi et tend l'oreille pour pouvoir m'écouter :

-Je vais frapper à une porte ça ira beaucoup plus vite comme ça.

Il hoche la tête :

-Mais c'est moi qui frappe. Avec la chance qu'on a, on ne sait jamais.

-D'accord.

Nous nous avançons vers une porte au hasard. Allen-kun remonte sa capuche trempée pour cacher ses cheveux blancs et rentre sa main gauche dans la poche de sa veste. Il dépose sa valise et frappe à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, le battant s'entrouvre et de grands yeux bleus foncé nous observent. Puis le battant s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant une femme qui doit avoir la vingtaine, avec des cheveux blond vénitien. Elle nous regarde un peu méfiante, c'est vrai qu'avec nos vêtements trempés et nos visages couverts de boue, nous devons vraiment faire peur.

-Excusez-nous de vous dérangez. Mais est ce que vous pourriez nous dire s'il y a une auberge ? Et où, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme reporte ses yeux bleus sur Allen-kun, elle lui fait un sourire :

-Bien sûr. Vous continuez jusqu'au bout de la rue et à droite, il y a un bâtiment qui fait coin, vous ne pouvez pas le louper. L'auberge est toute en bois.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Mais de rien.

Nous nous éloignons en lui faisant signe et elle referme la porte derrière elle.

Nous traversons l'immense rue et nous arrivons au bout. Comme elle l'a dit, une auberge fait coin. Nous avançons pour lire l'enseigne et nous restons sceptique :

-Au tout en bois ? Quel drôle de nom.

-J'espère que la nourriture ne sera pas en bois.

Je rigole en regardant la tête inquiète qu'il fait. Allen-kun et la nourriture, il ne changera jamais, un vrai estomac sur pattes.

Je pousse la porte à double battant pour rentrer. Le hall est...ben tout en bois. En passant par le sol, la déco, le plafond...et tout le reste. Mais ce qui est vraiment bien, c'est qu'il fait chaud. Nous avançons vers le comptoir. Allen-kun dépose sa valise et appuie sur la petite sonnette. J'ai tellement froid que je claque des dents et des petites flaques d'eau boueuse commencent à se former sur le parquet.

En face de nous, un homme pousse le rideau pour rentrer :

-J'arrive, j'arri...

En voyant dans quel état nous sommes, l'homme écarquille les yeux. Il doit faire la taille d'Allen-kun, mince avec des cheveux bruns et courts et les yeux noirs. Il nous détaille des pieds à la tête :

-Eh ben, en vous voyant, ça doit vraiment être le déluge dehors. C'est vraiment rare un temps pareil, ici. Je vous écoute.

Je m'avance :

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire dans quelle ville nous sommes ? Avec la tempête, nous n'avons pas vraiment regardé.

-Mais bien sûr. Nous sommes dans la ville de Reggio Émilia. (NDA : Les villes que je prends existent mais je ne sais pas comment elles étaient à la fin du 19ème siècle).

Je me tourne vers Allen-kun :

-Ce n'est pas très loin de Bologne.

Il hoche la tête et parle à l'aubergiste :

-Est ce que vous auriez une chambre avec deux lits ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Il se tourne vers une petite armoire, l'ouvre et en sort une clef, qu'il me tend :

-C'est pour une journée où plus ?

Allen-kun reprend sa valise :

-Malheureusement, tout dépend du temps.

-Oui, je comprends. Ce n'est pas agréable de voyage quand il fait mauvais. À part quelques clients, mon auberge est vide. Personne n'ose sortir par ce temps.

-Vous avez raison, c'est l'horreur.

L'aubergiste se met à rire face à l'expression horrifié d'Allen-kun.

L'homme pointe un couloir sur notre droite avec un escalier au bout :

-Deuxième étage. Chambre dix-sept. Et euh...est ce que vous pourrez faire attention à ne pas mettre de la boue partout, sinon ma femme va encore me taper sur les doigts.

Allen-kun et moi éclatons de rire :

-On fera attention.

-Mes doigts vous en remercient.

C'est limite si nous courrons dans les escaliers. Mes mains tremblent tellement qu'il me faut plusieurs secondes pour que j'arrive à insérer la clef dans la serrure. J'ouvre la porte, appuie sur l'interrupteur et regarde la chambre. Bien évidemment, elle est toute en bois avec deux lits, une table avec deux chaises, deux tables de chevet et une salle de bain.

Tim sort de la poche d'Allen-kun où il se cachait. Il vole dans la chambre et après avoir fait deux tours de la pièce, s'écrase lourdement sur un des lits et replie ses ailes pour dormir.

Allen-kun ferme la porte à clef et je dépose ma valise par terre. Je respire un grand coup, ça fait du bien d'être à l'intérieur. Je ne sens pratiquement plus mes pieds et mes mains. Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures et j'enlève ma veste. Je ne peux plus garder mes vêtements mouillés sinon je vais me transformer en glaçon. Je passe mes mains dans mon dos pour défaire les boutons de ma robe et par je ne sais quel miracle je réussis à les déboutonner malgré mes doigts gelés. Je dégage mes bras et la laisse tomber lourdement à mes pieds dans un bruit de tissus trempé. Je me retrouve en short, avec ma blouse à colle sans manche et mes mitaines, qui bien évidemment sont trempés. Je pousse un soupir. Si après ça, on n'attrape pas la crève...

Je jette un œil à Allen-kun, il a enlevé sa veste qui traîne par terre. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et se penche pour enlever ses bottes. Je baisse les yeux sur sa chemise blanche...qui à cause de l'eau est devenue transparente ! À travers le tissus, je vois son bras rouge et sa longue cicatrice. Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention, se sont ses muscles qui roulent sous sa peau et je me sens rougir. Je détourne vivement la tête :

-Euh...tu veux te laver en premier ?

Il se retourne pour me faire face. Je garde obstinément les yeux sur son visage pour ne pas regarder son torse à travers sa chemise. Le pire c'est que je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Ses pupilles sont dilatées et ses iris argenté ont pris une magnifique teinte orageuse. Il détourne le regard et se passe une main dans ses cheveux :

-Tu...tu peux y aller d'abord.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es bien plus arrangé que moi.

Il secoue la tête :

-Non, vas-y. De toute façon, je ne peux plus tomber malade.

Et il me fait son petit sourire que je hais tant. Celui qu'il fait quand il ne va pas bien mais qu'il ne veut pas inquiété les autres. Il parle des pouvoirs Noé. Je serre les dents, prends ma valise et me dirige vers la salle de bain :

-Je me dépêche.

-Prend ton temps.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et souffle par la bouche. Allen-kun veut toujours garder tout pour lui et ça, ça va devoir s'arrêter.

Je me tourne pour voir la tête que j'ai dans le miroir. Je retiens une grimace, je fais vraiment peur. Mes cheveux sont trempés et emmêlés, mon teint est pâle comme la mort, mes lèvres sont mauves comme mes mains et mes pieds. Mes blessures ont viré au bleu et les hématomes sur mon cou sont un mélange de jaune et de bleu tirant sur le mauve. En résumé, c'est horrible à voir.

Je dépose ma valise et retire mes longues mitaines. Je déroule mon bandage sur mon avant-bras gauche pour regarder l'entaille que Néah m'a faite. Une croûte a commencé à se former, comme celle sur ma joue droite. Ensuite, j'attrape les bords de ma blouse et l'enlève. Je passe mes doigts dans mon dos pour attraper un bout de pansement et tire pour le décoller. Je le jette dans la petite poubelle en dessous de l'évier et me retourne pour examiner l'immense cicatrice qui me barre le dos en diagonale. Elle démarre de mon épaule droite et s'arrête en bas de mon rein gauche. Elle fait environ un centimètre et demi de largeur et elle est plus foncée que ma peau. Je passe mes doigts dessus, elle est rugueuse mais au moins, je n'ai plus mal, il me reste juste une petite gène quand je me penche ou m'étire. L'akuma de niveau 3 ne m'a vraiment pas loupé. Si Krory n'avait pas été là pour aspirer le sang empoisonné, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ça c'est passé il y a deux bons mois.

Je détourne le regard, enlève mon short et mes sous vêtements et rentre dans la douche. J'actionne le jet d'eau et le liquide bouillant tombe sur mon corps. Je commence à avoir des fourmillements au bouts de mes membres à cause de la déférence soudaine de température. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir la boue s'écouler par la canalisation. Je soupire de bien être, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien.

Je me mets à réfléchir, je repense au yeux doré d'Allen-kun, au drôle d'hexagone qu'il a fait apparaître, à sa force incroyable et surtout au visage qu'il avait à ce moment là. Il était totalement différent de d'habitude...il faisait vraiment peur. Le connaissant, si j'attends qu'il m'en parle, il ne le fera jamais. Dès qu'il aura fini de se laver, je vais devoir lui poser moi même des questions, quitte à lui tirer les vers du nez.

J'aimerai tant qu'il se confie à moi.

Allen Walker :

Je suis assis sur le bord de la chaise pour mettre le moins de boue possible dessus. Dehors, la pluie martèle violemment la fenêtre au point que je crains qu'elle se brise. À cause de la tempête, la lumière vacille, si ça continue, il risque d'y avoir une panne de courant.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entends l'eau couler. Je tourne la tête pour me regarder dans le petit miroir accroché au mur. Comme je le pensais, ma joue gauche qui était enflée par le coup de poing qu'Apocryphos ma donné, a désenflée. Je lève ma main droite, toutes les blessures que j'avais aux phalanges se sont refermées et je n'ai plus mal. Le processus de cicatrisation des Noé est, il faut bien l'avouer, impressionnant. Pas étonnant qu'on les croit presque immortels. Je lâche un rire étranglé en me passant une main sur le visage. Et moi, je deviens comme eux.

Je ferme les yeux en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je me souviens du visage horrifié qu'avait Lenalee quand j'avais utilisé l'hexagone pour repousser le monstre. Je ne sais pas si elle a eu peur de ces pouvoirs, qui me font aussi flippé ou si elle a eu peur de moi. Je sais qu'elle se pose énormément de questions, à propos de ma force surhumaine, de mes pouvoirs... J'aimerai bien lui expliquer mais j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous dit qu'un de vos amis devient un surhomme et qu'il se fait dévorer l'âme par une mémoire vieille de plus de sept milles ans.

Je sais que ce que je vais dire est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas que Lenalee ai peur de moi. Je voudrais qu'elle reste auprès de moi, je me sens bien quand elle est là. Je sens une vague de chaleur me monter aux joues quand je repense à tantôt quand elle me demandais qui allait se laver en premier. Quand j'avais tourné la tête, je m'étais pétrifié sur place. Ses yeux brillaient intensément, ses joues avaient prises une teinte rosée, ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient sur son visage et des filets d'eau coulaient le long de son cou avant de s'imbiber dans le tissus de sa blouse qui lui moulait encore plus ses formes...

Je secoue la tête :

-Bon sang, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours trouvé très jolie et très gentille, mais delà à avoir des pensées comme celle là. Je lâche un grognement, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Lavi ! À force de le fréquenter, lui et ses pensées perverses, il a déteint sur moi ! Si Komui savait les pensées que j'ai envers sa sœur adorée, il me tuerait sur le champs et danserait autour de mon cadavre !

Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. De la vapeur s'en échappe et Lenalee sort en s'essuyant les cheveux avec un essuie. Elle me fait un petit sourire :

-J'ai fais au plus vite. Tu peux y aller.

J'acquiesce et la regarde. Bien évidement, elle a prit principalement que des vêtements de combats. Donc, elle est vêtue de sa blouse noir et de son mini-short qui lui vont très bien. Soudain, ce à quoi j'ai pensée d'elle tout à l'heure, me revient de plein fouet. Mon cœur s'accélère, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et...oh c'est pas vrai ! Je me raidis sur ma chaise et bloque ma respiration. Je me lève d'un coup à deux doigts de renverser ma chaise, prends ma valise et vais à grandes enjambées dans la salle de bain :

-J'y vais !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et expire longuement. Je déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise et l'enlève par dessus ma tête. Je déboucle ma ceinture, enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'ouvre la cabine de douche et actionne l'eau glacé. La température est insupportable mais il me faut bien ça pour calmer mon petit problème qui se situe en bas.

Après quelques minutes, c'est passé et je peut enfin augmenter la température de l'eau. Je frissonne de bien être et laisse l'eau me laver de la boue et de la sueur. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et jette un œil à mon reflet sur la vitre de la douche. Néah est toujours derrière moi et ses filaments noirs m'effleure toujours, je grimace quand je remarque qu'il y en a deux qui se sont accrochés à mon épaule droite. Je porte mes doigts à cette partie de mon corps pour les toucher mais bien évidemment, ma main se referme sur du vide. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Je le fusille du regard :

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment lourd. Espace vitale, tu connaît ?! Tu ne sais pas aller ailleurs pour me laisser me laver en paix ?!

Bien sur, il ne me répond pas. Nous ne pouvons communiquer que quand je suis prisonnier dans mon monde psychique, enchaîné comme un saucisson sur le trône.

Néah penche la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire moqueur. Je plisse les yeux, il se fou clairement de ma gueule. Je lui tourne le dos et m'appuie de tout mon poids contre la parois de la douche, en espérant l'écraser. Je marmonne dans ma barbe :

-Profite bien de la vue, connard !

Je tends les mains pour prendre mon shampooing. J'en mets une bonne dose dans ma paume et commence à me laver les cheveux. Je serre les dents quand je sens des plaques de boues séchées entre mes doigts.

Au même moment, l'électricité se coupe et je me retrouve dans le noir complet :

-Et merde, manquait plus que ça.

Je vais morfler pour enlever tout ça.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à m'être battu dans le noir complet pour me laver. J'ai enfin repris figure humaine...enfin, je crois, il fait trop noir pour voir le résultat. Mais je l'espère.

Je tâtonne pour trouver la poignée de la porte et sors avec un essuie en main .

Dans la pénombre, je vois Lenalee tourner la tête vers moi. Elle est assise en tailleur sur le lit, Tim posé sur son genou gauche.

-Ça été pour te laver malgré la panne de courant ?

Je lâche un petit rire en repensant au moment où j'ai failli m'étaler de tout mon long par terre en sortant de la douche :

-Aucun problème.

Elle me sourit mais celui-ci disparaît aussitôt de son visage. Elle se met à caresser Tim entre ses deux petites cornes :

-Je...j'aimerai que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans le train.

Je hoche la tête et m'avance pour m'asseoir sur le lit en face d'elle. Lenalee déplace mon golem à côté d'elle et s'avance en dépliant ses longues jambes pour poser les pieds par terre, faisant cliqueter ses anneaux de sang entre eux.

Ses yeux se posent sur mon visage et elle fronce les sourcils. Elle se penche en avant et prend ma main droite dans les siennes. Elle l'inspecte sous tout les angles, concentrée.

-Euh...Lenalee ?

Ses iris mauves rencontrent les miennes :

-Tu n'as plus rien. Ta main est totalement guérie comme ta joue.

-Oui, je cicatrice de plus en plus vite.

Je passe les doigts sur l'immense cicatrice sur mon torse, à travers ma blouse noire sans manche :

-Ça c'est passé de la même manière quand Crown Clown s'en est prit à mon corps.

Je fais glisser mes doigts vers la gauche, où se trouve mon autre cicatrice :

-De même pour Mugen. Par contre, la cicatrisation s'est faites presque instantanément. C'est peut-être à cause de l'Innocence qui est mortelle pour...les porteurs du gènes Noé. Mais sinon, je dois attendre plusieurs minutes, voir plusieurs heures pour que mes blessures cicatrices entièrement.

Pendant que je lui expliquais, j'ai remarqué que Lenalee a tiqué quand j'ai parlé des gènes Noé.

Ses sourcils sont froncés en une mine interrogative et elle se penche en avant :

-Ça veut dire que si on t'inflige n'importe quel type de blessures...tu cicatrisera automatiquement ?

Je fais une petite grimace :

-C'est très probable mais je suis presque sûr que si on me coupe la tête, je suis définitivement mort.

Une expression horrifiée apparaît sur son visage :

-AH !

Au même moment, trois coups retentissent contre la porte. Je fais volte face pour regarder le battant, tous les sens en alerte. Je sens Lenalee se lever et je fais de même. Timcanpy vole dans tous les sens, inquiet.

Un silence pesant tombe dans la pièce. Avec la tempête qui fait rage dehors et la panne de courant, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur !

Trois autres coups se font de nouveau entendre :

-C'est Lucio, l'aubergiste. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'ouvrir ?

En reconnaissant sa voix, je me détends immédiatement :

-Oui, j'arrive.

Je me dirige vers la porte, quand Lenalee m'interpelle :

-Allen-kun, ton bras gauche.

Je m'arrête net et baisse les yeux pour constater avec horreur qu'il est totalement exposé ! Si j'ouvre la porte et que Lucio voit mon bras, il va croire que c'est moi le monstre tout droit sortis d'un film d'horreur ! En plus, impossible de mettre des gants, le reste de mon bras sera quand même visible !

Je me tourne vers Lenalee complètement paniqué et lui murmure :

-Qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Euh, les jeunes, ça va ?

-Oui oui, deux secondes.

Soudain, le visage de Lenalee s'éclaire et elle va vers sa valise. Elle l'ouvre et fouille dans ses vêtements. Elle tire un long morceau de tissus noir et s'avance vers moi avec l'une de ses mitaines :

-Met ça.

Je me dépêche de l'enfiler et Lenalee revient avec une paire de gants blancs que je mets en vitesse. La mitaine, qui est beaucoup trop petite pour moi, me compressant le bras au point que si je le plie, je suis sûr que le tissus craque. Mais au moins on ne voit plus mon bras, seul les trois bandes rouges dépassent mais on dirait un tatouage.

Je souris à Lenalee :

-T'es la meilleure.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et je tourne la clef pour ouvrir la porte. Lucio se tient dans l'encadrement avec quatre grosses bougies dans les bras. Il nous dévisage puis fronce les sourcils :

-Euh, je vous ai interrompus pendant que...vous...vous savez ?

Il nous englobe, Lenalee et moi avec son index, gêné. Je le fixe sans comprendre. De quoi il parle ? Je me tourne vers Lenalee et malgré la pénombre, je remarque qu'elle est rouge pivoine. Bon sang, il fallait penser mal ! J'écarquille les yeux et je dois être aussi écarlate qu'elle.

Je secoue les mains devant moi en bégayant :

-Non, non, on...on parlait et euh...

Il secoue la tête en rigolant de nos réactions :

-Respire, je rigolais.

Il montre les bougies :

-Je vous apporte des bougies. Avec la tempête qui fait rage, impossible de savoir quand le courant reviendra.

Il entre dans la pièce et les dépose sur la table de chevet, dont une qu'il allume et pose sur un petit socle. Une douce lumière jaune éclaire la pièce. Lucio pose la boîte d'allumettes à coté. Il se redresse et nous sourit :

-Bonne continuation.

Et il sort en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je ne prête pas attention à son sous-entendu et jette un œil à Lenalee. Elle détourne le regard et se rassied sur le lit :

-On continue ?

Pour la taquiner, je hausse un sourcil avec une mine malicieuse. L'effet est immédiat, sa mâchoire se décroche et elle cligne des yeux :

-À parler. On continue à parler !

Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents :

-Oui, oui.

Je m'assieds en face d'elle et retire mes gants ainsi que la mitaine de Lenalee. Je la lui rends :

-Merci beaucoup, c'était une super idée.

-De rien.

Elle redevient sérieuse et se penche en avant :

-Donc si j'ai bien compris : à part une blessure fatale, ton corps peut tout cicatriser ?

J'acquiesce :

-En gros, oui c'est ça.

Elle baisse les yeux sur mes mains :

-C'est pareille pour ta force ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté :

-Ma force ?

Elle gonfle les joues, énervée :

-Oui, dans le train, tu as littéralement arraché deux barres en fer comme si c'était de simples brindilles.

Je me gratte la tête :

-Ah ça. Oui, c'est en rapport avec les gènes Noé. Lorsqu'un Noé s'éveille, l'organisme de son hôte se régénère entièrement au niveau cellulaire (NDA : voir tome 24 dans les questions/réponses). C'est pour ça que je prends beaucoup de centimètres. Ma croissance joue aussi mais beaucoup moins que les gènes Noé. Tu te souviens de Tyki Mikk ? Il fait bien plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et dès (NDA : voir tome 5, il mesure 1m88) et il est carruré. Les autres Noé le sont presque tout autant.

Lenalee semble réfléchir :

-Mais, Road et Lulubelle ?

-Road est encore jeune. Elle doit avoir quoi, treize, quatorze ans ? Et Lulubele...c'est probablement différent chez les femmes. Et puis il y a deux catégories de Noé.

-Deux catégories ?

Je hoche la tête et pose mes coudes sur mes genoux :

-Comment t'expliquer ? Hum, la première catégorie se sont les attaquants ou ceux qui sont plus aptes à se battre, comme Tyki, David et Jasdéro. La deuxième catégorie se sont les défenseurs, ceux qui ont pour mission de protéger le Comte, comme Wisely et Mightra.

Lenalee se mord la lèvre comme si elle voulait me poser une question mais qu'elle hésitait. Je lui souris :

-Tu sais, tu peux me poser n'importe quelle question.

Elle me regarde :

-Le quatorzième, Néah, il fait partie de la catégorie des combattant, n'est ce pas ?

Je savais que cette question allait arriver tôt ou tard. Je fixe mes mains :

-Oui mais je ne sais pas encore grand chose à son sujet. Mais une chose est sûre, il est très dangereux.

-Ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Apocryphos, quand tu as fait apparaître l'espèce de bouclier. C'était avec les pouvoirs du quatorzième, j'ai raison ?

Je me raidis en me rappelant son expression horrifiée quand elle me regardait utiliser involontairement la matière noire. Je lui fais un petit sourire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je repousserai Néah autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je tiendrai le coup. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi et …

-Je te déteste tu sais ?

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge et mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

Ses sourcils sont froncés à l'extrême et sa lèvre inférieure tremble un peu :

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste quand tu fais ce sourire là. Je le hais.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps :

-Tu avais le même sourire quand tu m'avais dis que tu allais chercher Kanda et Krory quand l'arche se désintégrait ! Tu avais le même sourire quand tu es revenu de l'interrogatoire avec le maréchal Cross et que tu m'avais dis que tu allais bien et que ce n'était rien de méchant ! Et maintenant, tu fais encore ce même sourire ! C'est celui que tu fais quand tu ne vas pas bien mais que tu ne veux pas inquiéter les autres ! Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Je ne suis plus capable d'émettre le moindre sons, tellement je suis choqué. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est de la fixer.

-Allen-kun.

L'intonation qu'elle a utilisé pour m'appeler est grave. Je lève la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans ses iris mauves qui brillent grâce à la lumière de la bougie, qui se consume sur le socle posé sur la table de chevet.

Lenalee se lève et s'assied à côté de moi, cuisse contre cuisse. Elle attrape ma main droite et la serre dans la sienne :

-Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu compte énormément à mes yeux ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, il n'y pas que moi qui sera malheureuse. T'as pensé à Timothy, Krory, Miranda, Johnny, Marie, mon frère, Jeryy et bien d'autres. Pendant trois mois, nous avons fouillé je ne sais combien de villes pour te retrouver. On était mort d'inquiétude et ça doit être toujours le cas pour eux, vu qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis avec toi.

Elle serre ma main plus fort. Je suis obligé de respirer par la bouche pour prendre assez d'oxygène.

-J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire par « tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ». tu parles du moment où tu as utilisé la matière noire contre Apocryphos. Eh ben, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : je n'ai pas eu peur de toi et je se ne sera JAMAIS le cas ! C'est juste qu'à ce moment là, tes yeux étaient devenus dorés et j'avais cru que Néah avait pris possession de ton corps.

Elle retire ses doigts des miens et prends mon visage dans ses mains. Nos yeux se rencontrent et sa voix se fait douce :

-Allen-kun, tu es fort, courageux et je sais que tu es prêts à te sacrifier pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Mais tu as le droit d'avoir des moments de faiblesse et tu n'as pas à les cacher. Tu as le droit de douter, d'avoir peur, d'être inquiet. C'est tout à fait normal de ressentir ça, tu es humain. Tu n'es pas qu'un exorciste où qu'un Noé car avant tout tu es un être humain, doté d'un cœur et de sentiments. Et sache que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai toujours avec toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me cache plus ce que tu ressens.

Je prends une grande inspiration, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'elle vient de me dire m'a vraiment touché.

Avec ses pouces, Lenalee me caresse les pommettes. J'ai peur que si je parle, je craque mais j'ouvre quand même la bouche :

-Mer...merci. Merci beaucoup.

Elle me fait son beau sourire. Ses yeux brillent de larmes. Je lui fais un vrai sourire et la serre dans mes bras. Je colle ma joue contre la sienne et lui caresse le dos. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je sens une de ses mains s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux, ses doigts jouant avec mes mèches blanches. Mon cœur bât à du cent à l'heure et je me rends compte, en rougissant, que je me sens vraiment bien comme ça, en la serrant contre moi.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes serrer l'un contre l'autre, avant que Lenalee reprenne la parole :

-Est ce que je peux te poser une autre question ?

-Bien sur.

Mais il est hors de question que je la lâche.

-Apocryphos. Comment on fait pour se débarrasser de lui.

Je secoue doucement la tête :

-Les Innocences sont totalement inefficaces contre lui vu qu'il en est une, même si il est bien plus puissant.

-Et la matière noire ?

Je me raidis :

-La matière noire ?

-Oui, quand tu as matérialisé un bouclier, Apocryphos en a ressentit les effets et tu l'as facilement éjecté du train. Et vu que l'antithèse de l'Innocence, qui est une matière blanche, est la matière noire, c'est très probable de le détruire avec , non ?

Mes mains s'immobilisent dans son dos :

-Tu...tu veux que j'utilise la matière noire contre lui ?

-Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Si on le recroise, je ne crois pas qu'il nous laisseras nous échappés comme cette fois-ci. Ça ne va pas ?

Je me recule de quelques centimètres pour croiser son regard :

-Non, c'est même une très bonne idée. Mais le problème, c'est que en comptant cette fois-ci , ça met arrivé que deux fois involontairement. Sinon, je ne sais pas du tout comment faire et c'est totalement différent que de contrôler une Innocence.

Lenalee se met à réfléchir, tout en continuant à entortillé des mèches de mes cheveux avec ses doigts :

-Tu pourrais t'exercer pour apprendre à les contrôler.

Je hoche la tête mais si je développe les pouvoirs du quatorzième, ça voudra dire que la partie Noé en moi va peut-être s'amplifier. C'est un risque à prendre mais si j'ai raison, les conséquences seraient importantes.

Lenalee me regarde fixement :

-À quoi tu penses ?

-Je crains que Néah puisse profiter de l'occasion mais se serai un très grand avantage si j'arrivai à contrôler la matière noire. Dès que la tempête s'arrête, je commence.

Elle acquiesce puis fronce les sourcils :

-Comment est ce que tu sais tout ça ?

-Tout ça ?

-Oui, tu sais énormément de choses sur la matière noire, les capacités des Noé. C'est Néah qui t'en a parlé ?

Je secoue la tête :

-Non, c'est compliqué à expliquer. C'est...comment dire...je le sens, c'est comme si c'était en moi. Je le sais mais je ne saurai pas te dire exactement comment je suis au courant. Et en ce qui concerne les capacités du quatorzième, c'est encore très flou.

Je prends une mine sérieuse :

-Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : vu qu'il a tué tout les anciens membres du clan Noé sauf le Comte...il doit être très puissant.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Apparemment, j'ai enfin réussis à m'endormir car quand je rouvre les yeux, je me retrouve dans la clairière enneigée, avec l'immense horloge qui se dresse devant moi. Je suis toujours seul et il n'y a aucun bruit qui vient perturber ce silence pesant.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant les changements de l'horloge. Je m'avance vers elle en soulevant de la neige à chaque pas. Après quelques mètres, la neige laisse place au sol en verre. Je baisse les yeux pour voir à travers et il fait toujours aussi noir. C'est comme si il n'y avait pas de fond.

Je lève la tête et fixe l'horloge. La petite aiguille est toujours sur le douze mais la grande qui était sur le chiffre deux, est maintenant entre le trois et le quatre. Elle indique douze heure dix-sept pour être exact. Les chiffres entre les deux aiguilles étant dorés.

En baissant un peu le regard, je remarque que deux autres chaînes dorées sont apparues pour maintenir l'horloge à la verticale, ce qui fait qu'il y en a six en tout. Je constate aussi que l'hexagone qui se trouve en dessous du chiffre six à viré au noir.

Plus haut sur le cadran, quelque chose attire mon regard, en plissant les yeux, je vois qu'au dessus du chiffre douze, il y a une croix identique à celle qui orne ma main gauche mais celle sur l'horloge est d'une blancheur éclatante et elle fait la même taille que l'hexagone.

Soudain, j'entends un craquement sinistre derrière moi. Un frisson parcours mon corps et je fais volte face. D'un coup, ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge et je me sens tirer vers le bas.

Je me redresse dans mon lit, la bouche grande ouverte pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Je suis couvert de sueur et j'ai envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour avoir de l'air mais la tempête fait toujours rage dehors. Je repousse la couverture et me lève. Je marche vers la fenêtre en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, sans grand succès.

J'arrive devant la fenêtre et m'appuie contre le battant en regardant la pluie marteler la vitre et les éclairs zébrer le ciel noir d'encre.

-Allen-kun ? Est ce que ça va ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Lenalee assise dans son lit. Elle me dévisage la mine inquiète. Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvre pour la regarder :

-J'ai oublié de te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Exorciste :

Le corps entier de Lavi est tendu à l'extrême et il fixe avec un œil mauvais la Noé qui lui fait face. Il n'a pas oublié ce qu'elle lui a fait subir dans l'arche blanche.

Road le regarde avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres qui donne la chaire de poule au futur Bookman.

La Noé du rêve s'avance et se baisse pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de l'exorciste :

-Eh ben, c'est la journée des surprises aujourd'hui.

Lavi la toise avec un air le plus impassible possible :

-Tu t'es rematérialisée.

Road lui fait un grand sourire et inspecte son corps :

-Oui mais cela a prit plus longtemps que prévus. Cette saleté d'Innocence autonome n'y est pas allé de main morte !

-Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ta « chère famille parfaite »

Lavi a craché cette phrase d'un ton froid et mauvais. Road fronce les sourcils et ses pupilles deviennent verticales. Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur et fixe l'exorciste avec un air meurtrier :

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, futur Bookman. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais poser les questions.

La « jeune fille » a perdu toute sa bonne humeur laissant apparaître un visage froid et sans la moindre pitié. Sa voix devenant aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, elle s'adresse à Lavi :

-Où est ton Innocence ?

L'interpellé plisse son unique œil :

-Le troisième Apôtre me la prise.

Il se garde bien de lui dire que son maillet se trouve juste derrière elle, dans le pan de mur.

Road acquiesce :

-Je vois, tant mieux.

Elle observe l'exorciste de haut en bas :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi le Comte millénaire t'a fait prisonnier sans me prévenir ?

Une lueur de défis apparaît dans l'unique œil vert émeraude de Lavi, son cœur s'accélère et il lâche :

-Je ne compte rien te dire.

La Noé écarquille ses yeux dorés sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le futur Bookman réplique ce genre de chose :

-Tu as un sacré culot.

Lavi sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Oui, on me le dit souvent.

-Mais avec moi, tu es très mal tombé.

Road lève sa main droite au dessus d'elle et l'air se met à vibrer. Autour d'elle, des bougies allumées, blanches à rayures roses, se matérialisent. Aux bouts de celles-ci, des pointes affûtées sont tournées vers Lavi. Ce dernier se crispe mais d'apparence calme.

La neuvième Noé baisse les yeux sur lui :

-Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de force. Déjà qu'avec ton Innocence, tes chances de battre un Noé sont quasiment inexistantes mais sans, tu es condamné.

Un sourire cruel déforme le visage de Road :

-Bookman Junior, je sais que tu es très intelligent malgré que tu nous montre pratiquement, en permanence, ton côté puéril et idiot. Tu dois savoir à quel point mes bougies sont redoutables. Tu as bien vu l'état d'Allen quand je lui avait crevé son œil gauche. Se serait atroce s'il t'arrivait la même chose à ton unique œil. Se serait triste : un Bookman dont le but est de mémoriser l'histoire, est aveugle ! Tu ne pourras plus exercer cette fonction. Et dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'il te restera? Tu n'as plus de chez toi, plus de famille, de vrais amis. Tu as même abandonné ton véritable prénom. Tu n'as strictement rien ! Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici !

Le cœur de Lavi est serré dans sa poitrine, les mots de la Noé l'ayant blessé car il sait que ce n'est que la vérité. Néanmoins, il garde un visage inexpressif et plonge son œil vert dans ceux dorés de la « jeune fille » :

-Je te dirais tout, à une seule condition. Je veux voir Bookman.

Les yeux de Road s'agrandissent de surprise, elle baisse la main, ses bougies flottant dans l'air :

-Bookman est ici aussi ?

Lavi acquiesce :

-Nous avons été capturés au même moment.

La Noé du rêve prend quelques secondes de réflexions avant de reporter le regard sur l'exorciste :

-Très bien, j'accepte. Je vais te détacher mais je te préviens, au moindre geste suspect, je te transperce comme une passoire, c'est clair ?

-Oui.

Road se met à détacher les chaînes qui tombent par terre en cliquetant. Lavi soupire de soulagement et il se lève en grimaçant, en sentant son corps courbaturé. Il se masse les poignets en regardant la porte en forme de cœur sortir du sol. Les battants s'ouvrent et la Noé fait signe à Lavi d'avancer :

-Met ton bandana sur ton œil. Il est hors de question que tu sache où se trouve Bookman.

L'exorciste serre les dents mais il fait ce qu'elle lui demande sans broncher. Il attrape son bandana noir et l'abaisse sur son œil et son bandeau, plongeant dans le noir complet, le tissus étant trop épais. Ses cheveux flamboyant tombent sur son front :

Il écarte les bras :

-C'est fait, on peut y aller.

-Avance, le portail est juste devant toi.

Lavi prend une grande inspiration par le nez et se dirige à l'aveuglette. Derrière lui, il entend les battants se refermer en claquant bruyamment, avant qu'il se sente emporter. Une sensation de vertige le prend et il est prit de haut le cœur.

D'un coup, le sol se stabilise, laissant le jeune homme un peu pantelant.

-Bon, tu avances, les battants se sont ouverts.

Lavi encore un peu déséquilibré entend le rire moqueur de Road :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quand c'est la première fois qu'on prend mon portail, les gens ont tendances à se sentir mal. Tu aurais du voir les jumeaux, Davi avait vomi et Jasdéro s'était uriné dessus ! C'était excellent ! Même père avait failli tourner de l'œil et Tyki avait les jambes qui tremblaient !

La Noé se met à rire à gorge déployée. Lavi se dit qu'elle a un sens de l'humour vraiment tordu.

-Bon, il faut y aller. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

Lavi s'éloigne du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Il entend Road se placer derrière lui et il sent une petite main se poser contre son dos

-Je vais te guider. Avance.

Elle exerce une pression sur le dos de l'exorciste. Ce dernier sourit légèrement. Road lui a peut-être bandé les yeux mais elle a oublié qu'il est l'héritier des Bookmen et qu'il n'a pas forcément besoin que de la vue pour se repérer.

Lavi se met à mémoriser les chemin. À droite, au bout du couloir, encore à droite puis à gauche. Ils descendent un petit escalier de cinq marches...

Environ trois, quatre minutes plus tard, la Noé enlève sa main et tourne la poignée d'une porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant.

Lavi ressent de l'excitation et de l'angoisse en même temps. Il est impatient de revoir Bookman, mais il a peur de voir dans quel état il va être.

-Rentre et tu peux enlever ton bandana.

L'exorciste ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il abaisse le morceau de tissus autour de son cou et en trois grandes enjambées, pénètre dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter net. Son souffle se coince dans sa gorge et son cœur se serre douloureusement.

Bookman est méconnaissable.

Son visage est couvert de sang séché qui s'est mélangé au maquillage noir qui a coulé sur les joues du vieil homme. Il a une entaille au front, un œil au beurre noir, l'arcade sourcilière fendue et la lèvre inférieure fendue. Son uniforme est déchiré et la croix de Rosaire est brisée par terre, des morceaux argentés sont répandus sur le sol blanc, moucheté de gouttelettes de sang.

Lavi se précipite près de Bookman et le secoue doucement par les épaules pour ne pas le faire basculer de la chaise :

-Jiji ? Jiji ?! JIJI !

Les yeux du vieil homme restent clos, seul sa respiration sifflante prouve qu'il est toujours vivant.

Le jeune homme tremble de colère :

-Les enfoirés !

-Fait attention, futur Bookman.

L'exorciste tourne la tête pour voir Road assise sur la petite table contre le mur, les jambes croisées et le regard perçant. Ses bougies pointues flottent toujours autour d'elle.

Du bouts des doigts, elle pousse une grande cruche remplie d'eau :

-Sers-toi en pour le nettoyer de son sang. Tu n'auras rien de plus.

Lavi se redresse, prend la cruche et s'agenouille sur le sol. Il retire sa veste d'uniforme et déchire une manche qu'il plonge dans l'eau pour laver le visage de Bookman, celui-ci n'a aucune réaction.

-Je t'ai amené à Bookman et t'autorise à le soigner. Maintenant, raconte moi tout. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout.

-Très bien.

Il commence par lui expliquer comment est-ce qu'ils ont été capturés par les Noé, qui ont agis dans le dos du Comte millénaire. Ensuite, il parle de la faiblesse du faiseur d'akuma et du quatorzième. Et enfin, il lui raconte ce que compte faire les Noé pour le cas d'Allen/Néah.

Au fur et à mesure que Lavi s'exprime, le visage de Road se décompose. À la fin du récit, les yeux de la Noé sont grands ouvert et remplis d'inquiétude. Elle saute de la table et se retourne pour cacher son angoisse grandissante.

Cependant, il l'entend murmurer d'un voix faible :

-Néah, tu peux te venger autant de fois que tu le souhaites, ça ne les ramènera jamais. Tout ce que tu gagnera, c'est la répétition de cette tragédie. Aurais-tu oublié la promesse que tu m'avais faites ?

Lavi ferme son unique œil avant de le rouvrir et de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

-Road, qui es-tu ?

La Noé du rêve se retourne, perplexe, les sourcils froncés :

-Pourquoi cette drôle de question ? Je suis Road Kamelot, la neuvième Apôtre, la Noé du rêve.

Le futur Bookman secoue doucement la tête en déposant le morceau de tissus imbibé de sang, dans la cruche :

-Ça, je le sais déjà. Ce que je veux dire c'est : qui es-tu vraiment ? J'ai remarqué que tu es vraiment très proche du Comte et que tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose que les autres Noé ignorent. Tu as le physique d'une fille de treize, quatorze ans mais je suis sûr que tu trompes tout le monde.

Road dévisage Lavi en silence, impassible :

-Qu'insinues-tu exactement ?

-Déjà, le faite que tu aies un vocabulaire beaucoup plus mature que ton physique, même si tu essaies de te comporter de manière enfantine. Que tu aies l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce qui s'est passé il y a trente-cinq ans. Que tu t'inquiètes pour le quatorzième alors que les autres Noé, sauf le Comte, veulent sa mort. Mon hypothèse est la suivante : tu étais présente aux côtés de Comte et du quatorzième, il y a trente-cinq ans. Tu sais ce qui s'est exactement passé pour avoir un avis différent des autres membres du clan. Tu as gardé cette apparence innocente pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Même ce Wisely, le Noé à l'œil magique, semble avoir perdu quelques souvenirs de ce temps là. Tout ce qu'ils leur restent, c'est une haine sans fin envers le quatorzième, sans savoir qu'elle en est la raison. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est : comment as-tu fais pour survivre ? Est-ce que tu t'es enfuie ? Le comte t'a t-il protégé ? L'as-tu aidé à tué le quatorzième ?

Lavi se tait et déglutit, sachant qu'il est allé trop loin. Il attend la réaction de Road sans bougé. Cette dernière le fixe intensément, avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. Elle se passe une main dans ses cheveux mauves, en se calmant progressivement. Elle regarde l'exorciste et lui fait un vrai sourire. Lavi se raidit ayant l'habitude de voir des rictus pervers ou sadique sur le visage de la Noé.

-Je t'ai encore sous-estimé. Tu n'es pas un futur Bookman pour rien. Tu as raison, j'étais présente il y a trente-cinq ans et j'ai d'ailleurs gardé mon apparence de ce temps là, pour une raison particulière.

Le visage de Road a prit une expression lointaine comme si elle se remémorait tout. Lavi, lui , est pendu à ses lèvres, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, désireux d'en apprendre plus.

-J'ai quarante-neuf ans et je suis la seule Noé à avoir été épargnée par le quatorzième, nommé Néah D. Campbell (NDA : c'est son « véritable » nom de famille, voir tome 24) avant qu'il soit assassiné par le Comte millénaire.

Road ferme les yeux, ses bougies allumées faisant des ombres sur son visage peiné :

-Avant, nous étions une famille soudée. J'avais fais une promesse à Néah et au Comte.

Elle fait une pose avant de reprendre :

-Mais, il y a eu un accident horrible, qui a tout fait dégénéré. Ce qui a fait que le Comte se tenait d'un côté et Néah, de l'autre. Les Noé se sont rangés du côté de notre Prince car il est le premier Apôtre, Adam, et qu'ils lui ont juré fidélité. Et à cause de cette discorde, je ne pouvais plus tenir ma promesse sans trahir un des deux.

Road rouvre les yeux, ses iris dorés brillant intensément comme de l'or en fusion. Lavi continue de la regarder sans l'interrompre, sachant la chance qu'il a d'en apprendre plus sur le passé du clan Noé.

La Noé du rêve ouvre la bouche et lâche la bombe :

-De cette discorde est née, comme vous l'appelez, les coulisses de la guerre sainte. Néah devenant un « traître » et assassinant presque tout les membres du clan pour sauver une chose que quasiment tout les Noé avaient oublié. En sept milles ans d'existence, c'était la première fois qu'un événement pareil se produisait.

L'œil de Lavi est écarquillé à l'extrême, ses lèvres bougent mais aucuns sons n'en sort. Il est entrain de tout d'assimilé pour remettre de l'ordre dans toutes les informations qu'il vient d'avoir. Mais il lui manque trop d'élément, la Noé étant restée très évasive.

Le cœur battant, l'exorciste lève la tête et d'une main impatiente repousse une mèche de cheveux rousse qui lui tombe devant son œil :

-Mais comment ça se fait que le maréchal Cross en savait autant à propos de cette histoire ?

Road fronce les sourcils :

-Malheureusement, même moi, je ne comprends pas comment Cross a pu en savoir autant à notre sujet et maintenant qu'il est mort, il a emporté ce secret avec lui.

Lavi s'avance de quelques pas :

-Mais que s'est-t-il passé ? Pourquoi le quatorzième a-t-il fait ça ?

La neuvième Noé secoue la tête :

-J'en ai trop dit, même ma nouvelle famille n'est au courant de rien. Tu as intérêt à garder ça pour toi, sinon tu sais ce qui se passera.

-Ouais, je sais, tu vas me transformer en passoire.

Road ne réplique pas et tourne la tête vers Bookman, qui est toujours inconscient :

-C'est à lui de tout te raconter. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant qu'il ne t'a encore rien dit.

Elle penche son visage sur le côté :

-Hum, peut-être pas si étonnant que ça en faite. C'est vrai que la perte de son ancien disciple l'a anéanti. C'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas en parler.

Lavi se raidit d'un coup et se redresse d'un bon :

-Tu sais ce qui es arrivé à son ancien disciple ?

Road le dévisage, étonnée :

-Il ne t'en as pas parler non plus ?!

Le jeune homme secoue la tête.

-Il y a trente-cinq ans, Bookman et son disciple de vingt et un ans, qui s'appelait Liam à ce moment là, était dans notre camp depuis un an et demi. Le clan des Bookmen étant « normalement » neutre, nous avons accepté qu'ils restent avec nous pour mémoriser l'histoire non officielle. La nuit où est née la guerre sainte, ils étaient présent tout les deux.

Road prend une grande inspiration et plonge ses yeux dans celui de Lavi :

-Liam s'est sacrifié pour sauver Bookman, se faisant tuer par Néah.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Après cette révélation, Road avait obligé Lavi à sortir de la pièce pour le ramener dans sa cellule. Il était tellement abasourdit qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir marché dans les couloirs, passé la porte de la Noé et encore moins, quand elle lui avait remit ses chaînes.

Dès que la porte en forme de cœur disparaît en s'enfonçant dans le sol, le jeune homme s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixe son reflet dans le miroir qui couvre tout le plafond :

-Jiji, je comprends maintenant.

Son expression se fait sérieuse et il tire légèrement sur ses chaînes :

-Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour rester en vie.

Un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres :

-Et je sais comment on va se casser d'ici. Alors, s'il te plaît, tien encore le coup.

Noé :

À peine les battants de sa porte ouverte, Road en sort le visage défait. Avec les réponses qu'elle a obtenu et les mauvais souvenirs qui ont refait surface, son humeur est au plus bas.

À grandes enjambées, elle se met à traverser couloirs après couloirs, ses yeux remplis d'une détermination incroyable :

-Néah, il est hors de question que je te perde une deuxième fois.

Aubergiste :

Au comptoir, Margaret est totalement tétanisée, ses yeux bleus clairs sont remplis de terreur. Elle fixe, immobile, l'homme devant elle.

Tyki, lui, contemple la décoration de l'auberge en enlevant son haut de forme. Malgré qu'il a prit forme humaine, peau blanche et yeux bleus foncés, Margaret reconnaît l'aura froide et cruelle d'un Noé.

Son cœur se serre en repensant à une période du passé.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et essaye de montrer une attitude sereine. Elle affiche un sourire chaleureux et fait signe au Noé :

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Tyki se détourne du tableau qu'il contemplait et s'avance vers le comptoir en faisant son fameux sourire ravageur. Mais celui-ci ne fait qu'apeurer l'aubergiste qui fait tout son possible pour le cacher.

Le troisième Noé pose sont haut de forme sur le comptoir et se penche pour voir le visage de la vieille dame.

-C'est pour un déjeuné ou une chambre, ou bien les deux ?

Tyki rigole et secoue les mains en guise de négation :

-Aucunes des deux propositions.

Margaret, qui a un mauvais pressentiment, prend une mine faussement étonnée :

-Comment ça ?

Le Noé du plaisir sourit de nouveau :

-En faites, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui est probablement passé dans cette ville et je fais le tour des auberges pour le retrouver.

La vieille dame hurle mentalement en anticipant la suite, ses doigts commençant à trembler. Elle les croise pour éviter que le Noé le remarque :

-Vous savez, il y a énormément de monde qui viennent dans mon auberge. Mais si je peux vous aidez, je le ferais volontiers.

En prononçant ces mots, la bonne femme a envie de pleurer.

« Il recherche Allen ! Cette homme fait partie du clan Noé ! »

Son cœur s'accélère à cause de la peur et du stress mais heureusement, Tyki ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Voilà, je recherche quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs et une cicatrice rouge sur le visage.

Margaret qui est à deux doigts de faire une attaque, sourit en guise d'excuse :

-Monsieur, il y a beaucoup de personnes âgées qui...

-Non non, attendez !

Le Noé se passe une main dans ses cheveux bleus foncés attachés en catogan. Il fronce les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration :

-C'est un jeune homme de seize ans et il doit mesurer...

Il prend un prend un moment de réflexion par rapport aux gènes Noé qui modifie le corps des hôtes :

-Environ un mètre septante-huit et il est mince. Il a les cheveux entièrement blancs et les yeux gris. Il a une cicatrice rouge en forme de pentacle sur le front et une espèce de ligne qui descend sur sa joue gauche. Et surtout, il a le bras gauche totalement rouge.

Margaret manque de lâcher un rire nerveux. C'est la description exact d'Allen mais heureusement que le physique du maudit est invraisemblable car l'aubergiste va en prendre compte. Elle a aussi remarqué que le Noé n'a pas mentionné Lenalee. Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant qu'elle est avec Allen ?

Tyki fixe intensément la vieille dame qui à envie de s'enfuir en courant. Malgré l'immense pièce qu'est le hall, l'aubergiste à l'impression d'étouffer.

Elle montre au troisième Noé, une expression incrédule :

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous cherchez un « jeune homme » avec des « cheveux blancs à seize ans », qu'il a une cicatrice rouge qui orne son visage et qu'il s'est entièrement tatoué le bras gauche en rouge ?

Le sourire de Tyki se crispe. C'est vrai que quand on n'a jamais vu le maudit, cette description paraît complètement dingue et le Noé du plaisir s'en est rendu compte en écoutant le résumé de la dame âgée.

Il lâche un petit soupir :

-Je sais que c'est très difficile à croire mais avez-vous vu cet adolescent ? C'est vraiment important.

Margaret secoue la tête :

-Je suis navrée mais je n'ai jamais vu un adolescent correspondant à cette description.

Tyki baisse la tête, démoralisé :

-C'est pas possible. Où est-ce que tu te caches ? T'es bien le disciple de Cross, Shonen.

Il lève son visage d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'il a parlé à haute voix, pour regarder l'aubergiste qui le fixe avec un air anxieux.

« Et merde, elle doit me prendre pour un fou ».

Il lui fait un petit sourire rassurant. À cause de ça, Margaret a soudain un flash, ayant déjà vu ce même sourire sur un autre visage, qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle comprend quel est le Noé qui se tient devant elle. Joyd, le troisième Apôtre. La vieille dame manque de s'effondrer mais elle tient bon.

Tyki remet son haut de forme :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

-Ce...ce n'est rien.

Le portugais se retourne et se dirige vers la porte :

-Au revoir.

Il pousse le battant et sort.

Quand la porte se referme derrière lui, Margaret expire bruyamment en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise :

-Bon sang, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur.

Elle porte une main à son cœur, qui tambourine violemment dans sa poitrine :

-Bon Dieu, il ne faut pas me faire ça. J'ai frollé la crise cardiaque, je suis plus toute jeune.

Elle observe la porte, inquiète :

-Allen, Lenalee, s'il vous plaît, soyez prudent, ils sont à votre recherche.

Elle baisse les yeux sur son comptoir pour regarder une vieille photo dans un petit cadre que pied. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahi et elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle prend la photo dans ses mains. Dessus, deux adolescents sont collés l'un contre l'autre, souriant à l'objectif. Ils ont des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux bleus clairs et un visage fin. Les deux garçons, âgés de seize ans à ce moment là, sont très très beaux et se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, vu que se sont des jumeaux. La seule manière de les différencier, c'est grâce aux piercings argentés qu'arbore l'adolescent de droite, aux oreilles.

Une larme coule le long de la joue de Margaret. Elle lève une main et du bouts des doigts, caresse le garçon en question. Le sourire de l'adolescent est charmeur...comme celui du troisième Noé :

-Mon fils...depuis combien de temps es-tu mort ?

Margaret serre la photo contre son cœur et laisse les sanglots qu'elle retenait, s'échapper enfin.

Noé :

Tyki en a vraiment ras le bol de déambuler dans les rues, à la recherche du gamin. Il soupire et pour se calmer, sort son paquet de cigarettes pour en fumer une. À la première bouffée, il ferme les yeux profitant de la sensation de bien être qu'elle lui procure.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve sur la place bondée de personnes qui se promènent et discutent. Il décide de s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant que le Comte ouvre un portail de l'arche, quand quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un, retient son attention. Un enfant d'environ dix ans se tient debout sur le rebord de la fontaine et crie à tout va, essayant d'attirer des personnes curieuses :

-Infos express, venez écoutez les derrières infos plus qu'incroyable sur un fait paranormal. Un monstre inconnu s'en ai prit à des passagers, endommageant le train en direction de Bologne. Infos express...

Le gamin continue en boucle sans s'arrêter. Tyki plisse les yeux, intrigué. N'ayant rien à perdre, il se lève et se dirige vers l'enfant. Il retire sa cigarette de sa bouche :

-Dit moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de monstre ?

Le gamin, aux yeux bruns et cheveux roux, observe Tyki se haut en bas, avant de tendre sa main devant lui :

-M'sieur, les infos sont payantes.

Le Noé du plaisir plonge sa main gantée dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir deux pièces qu'il donne à l'enfant. Ce dernier acquiesce et fait signe au portugais de se rapprocher. Le petit garçon commence à tout lui raconter.

-Donc le monstre blanc avait l'air de poursuivre deux personnes en particulier. Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ils ressemblaient ?

Le gamin hoche la tête :

-Oui, d'après certains passagers, c'était deux adolescents hors du commun eux aussi.

Tyki fronce les sourcils :

-Deux adolescents ?

-Oui, d'après une mère et sa fille, il y avait un garçon avec des cheveux blancs et un bras gauche de couleur rouge avec des espèces de plumes blanches. Il était avec une fille avec des cheveux verts foncés et des bottes rouges qui produisaient de la lumière bleu. Les témoins affirmaient qu'ils avaient l'air de connaître le monstre et qu'ils essayaient de fuir, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, il y a eu trois morts et des dizaines de blessés.

Le Noé se frotte le menton et murmure :

-Donc cette Lenalee a rejoint Shonen, intéressent.

Il regarde l'enfant :

-Est ce que tu sais où le train s'est arrêté ?

-Oui, il s'est arrêté d'urgence près de la ville de Quercioli pour évacuer les passagers mais il n'y avait aucune trace du monstre et des deux ados.

-Je vois, merci beaucoup.

Le petit garçon lui fait un grand sourire :

-Pas d'quoi, m'sieur.

Tyki s'éloigne de la place en réfléchissant, il s'engouffre dans une ruelle et au moment où il allait prendre à droite, quelqu'un l'appelle :

-Tyki !

Le concerné se raidit en reconnaissant la voix. Il se retourne d'un coup pour fixer incrédule, la personne devant lui. Des chaussures noires à pompons blancs, des bats mauves à rayures blanches qui lui montent jusqu'à mis cuisse, une jupe bouffante noire et une chemise blanche à manches longues. Sous forme humaine, elle a la peau blanche et des yeux aussi mauves que ses cheveux relevés en pointes.

Tyki écarquille les yeux, choqué :

-Road ?

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plus :)**

 **Une petite review pour l'auteur, onegai :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **À très bientôt pour le chapitre 13 qui s'appellera :** **13ème Nuit : Les piégés.**


	13. 13ème Nuit: Les piégés: 1er partie

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Désolée pour mon absence de...un peu plus d'un mois.**

Je dois vous dire que je suis un peu déçue. Je reçois très peu de review, une par chapitre (d'ailleurs merci Gumiarcadia sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai). Vous êtes un bon petit nombre à lire mon histoire et à part elle, personne ne m'en envoie. Vous devez savoir que les review motivent les auteurs à écrire plus vite et ça les encourage à continuer leur histoire. Je ne vous demande pas d'écrire 50 lignes, j'aimerais juste que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des questions, des conseils, des critiques constructives à me donner, me faire pars de votre avis. Quand j'écris, je passe plusieurs heures sur le chapitre (vous avez remarquez qu'ils sont longs) alors se serait chouette, si ça marche dans les deux sens : un chapitre égal quelques review. Voila, j'espère que j'aurai fait réagir quelques lecteurs. Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, c'est juste que c'est dur de passer énormément de temps sur cette fanfiction pour n'avoir qu'un seul commentaire.

 **Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir un passage un peu WTF et humoristique, enfin j'espère. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'ai écrite.**

 **Le chapitre que je devait faire allait être trop long alors j'ai décidé de le faire en deux parties. Donc ceux qui attendaient de voir l'entraînement d'Allen avec la matière noire, se sera pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura...sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, eux ils sont à moi XD**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

13ème Nuit : Les piégés : 1er partie.

Noé :

Tyki dévisage Road, la bouche grande ouverte. La « jeune fille » se tient debout au fond de la ruelle, les bras le long du corps. Sa respiration est haletante dû au sprint qu'elle a effectué pour retrouver le troisième Noé.

Le portugais réussit à reprendre le contrôle de sa langue :

-Road ?

La Noé du rêve lui fait un énorme sourire et elle se met à courir vers Tyki, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol pavé.

-Tykiiiii !

Elle tend les bras devant elle et lui saute au cou, le faisant presque basculer en arrière. Le Noé chancelle sur quelques pas avant de retrouver son équilibre. Tyki cligne des yeux, puis referme ses bras autour du corps fin de la petite :

-Road, c'est bien toi ?

La « jeune » fille lâche un petit rire puis se recule pour le regarder avec une mine boudeuse :

-Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié à quoi je ressemble ? Mais c'est vrai que tu commence à être vieux. Tu devrais peut-être remettre tes lunettes en culs de bouteille.

Devant le regard ahurit du Noé, Road est prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle se tord dans les bras du portugais qui la repose par terre. La neuvième Noé s'appuie sur ses genoux, pliée en deux de rire.

Tyki ne se laisse pas faire par sa « nièce » et réplique :

-Hé oh, Je ne suis pas vieux, j'ai vingt-sept ans et hors de question que je remette ces lunettes ! C'est juste que je suis étonné, c'est tout.

Il lui fait tout de même un sourire chaleureux :

-Je suis content que tu sois revenue. On était tous inquiet.

Road se redresse en s'essuyant le coin des yeux :

-Désolée de vous avoir inquiété. Je vais bien.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et regarde Tyki de haut en bas :

-Le Comte m'a tout expliqué. Tu as réussis à retrouver Allen ?

Tyki lâche un soupir exaspéré et fait signe à Road de le suivre. Dans une ruelle, Tyki trouve une petite alcôve caché dans la pénombre et s'y glisse accompagné par la Noé.

Le Noé du plaisir se tourne vers elle :

-Non. Shonen a été trop bien formé par Cross mais je viens d'avoir quelques informations à son sujet qui vont nous aider à mettre la main sur lui.

Les yeux mauves foncés de Road s'agrandissent :

-Raconte.

-D'après des témoins, Shonen était dans un train en direction de Bologne.

La « jeune » fille fronce les sourcils :

-Bologne, c'est une très grande ville. Il veut sûrement y aller pour se fondre dans la masse et passer inaperçu.

Le troisième Noé lui sourit :

-Mais il n'était pas tout seul.

-Comment ça ?

-Il était accompagné par la chinoise exorciste à l'Innocence de sang.

-Quoi ?! La poupée l'a rejoint ?!

Tyki acquiesce :

-Oui mais je n'en sais pas plus. Par contre, ils se sont fait attaqué par un « monstre blanc ». Il a fait trois morts et des dizaines de blessés. Quand le train s'est arrêté près de Quercioli pour évacuer les passagers, ils avaient tout les trois disparus.

Les iris de Road virent au doré et luisent dans la pénombre. Elle serre les poings et crache sa colère :

-Apocryphos l'a retrouvé !

Tyki se passe une main sur le visage :

-Ouais. Il a une longueur d'avance sur nous à cause de l'Innocence du Shonen. Quand elle est à proximité d'Apocryphos, elle réagit et lui donne la position du Shonen. En gros, nous sommes désavantagé.

Il enlève son haut de forme et le fait disparaître en fumée d'un mouvement de la main :

-Bordel, j'aurai du lui arraché son bras. Maintenant, à part un nom de ville, nous n'avons aucun indice fiable. Ils ont peut-être sauté en route où ils se sont arrêtés dans une autre ville où ils continuent à s'éloigner. On ne sait rien du tout et le Comte qui nous demande les avancements des recherches. Et maintenant, Apocyphos qui lui colle au cul. Nous sommes coincés.

Road le regarde, horrifiée :

-Tu...tu as essayé de lui arracher le bras ?!

Tyki regarde la Noé sans comprendre :

-Ben oui, c'est à cause de son Innocence si ce monstre sait où Shonen se trouve.

Les yeux dorés de la neuvième Noé s'écarquillent :

-Il ne faut surtout pas faire ça ! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi !

Le Noé du plaisir recule d'un pas, en fronçant les sourcils devant la réaction virulente de Road :

-De quoi tu parles ?

Road se passe les mains dans ses cheveux :

-Quand tu as arraché l'Innocence d'Allen et perforé son cœur, il a quand même survécu malgré que ça aurai dû lui être fatal. Si il a survécu, c'est grâce aux particules du cristal qui ont pénétré son organisme pour colmaté la plaie et remplacé les cellules endommagées ( NDA : voir tome 7 ).

Tyki se met à pâlir à vue d'œil quand il comprend enfin ce que la Noé est entrain d'insinuer :

-Tu...tu veux dire que...

Road hoche la tête :

-Si tu arraches et détruis DÉFINITIVEMENT son Innocence, les particules qui ont rebouchés la plaie vont se désagréger et la blessure va se rouvrir. Ce qui fait, qu' Allen mourra.

La Noé du rêve sort de l'alcôve et se met en marche d'un pas rapide :

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas toucher à son bras gauche. Je vais ouvrir une porte pour qu'on se rende à Quercioli. Nous commencerons les recherches là-bas. Quelqu'un les as sûrement aperçu et on va prévenir Wisely et les...

Road se rend compte que Tyki ne la suit pas. Elle se retourne pour le voir raide comme un piquet à quelque mètres d'elle. La « jeune » fille se rapproche de lui et elle remarque que ses yeux sont redevenu d'un doré éclatant et que ses poings sont serrer à l'extrême.

-Tyki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'interpellé la regarde. Il commence à parlé d'une voix grave où perce une pointe d'inquiétude :

-Road, tu n'es pas au courant de ce que compte faire les autres membres du clan ?

La Noé fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

-Sheryl ne t'a rien dit ?

Road le fixe et son cœur s'accélère en ayant un mauvais présentement :

-Tyki, crache le morceau, tu commence à me faire peur là.

Le troisième Noé plonge ses yeux dans ceux de sa « nièce » :

-Les autres membres ont enlevés Bookman et son disciple pour ôter au vieux des infos concernant les faiblesses du quatorzième. Nous avons appris qu'il n'en a pas.

-Quoi ?

-Road, si ils ont accepté de partir à la recherche du traître, ce n'est pas par loyauté envers le Comte. C'est tout simplement par ce qu'ils veulent le tuer mais comme ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient procéder, ils étaient coincées mais maintenant, avec ce que tu m'as dis...

La Noé du rêve sent un filet de sueur froide lui couler dans le dos :

-Oh non.

Tyki ferme les yeux :

-S'ils apprennent ça, ils leur suffiront tout simplement de détruire l'Innocence de Shonen, pour tuer le quatorzième.

Scientifique :

Un boucan de tout les diables règne dans la section scientifique de l'aile asiatique. Des personnes courent avec du matériel dans les bras, des dossiers, des bouquins. Des ordres fusent dans tous les sens.

Attablée à son bureau, Lô Fa pique du nez sur un plan de l'arme qu'elle rectifiait à l'aide d'un crayon. D'immense cernes violettes ont pris place sous ses yeux bruns. Son tient est pâle du au manque de sommeil et ses cheveux normalement coiffés en deux couettes, sont détachés et pendent tristement dans son dos.

Les scientifiques sont exploités depuis plusieurs jours. C'est à peine s'ils ont droit à cinq heures de sommeil par nuit. L'avancement de l'arme est rapide mais apparemment, pas assez pour Luberier, qui appelle Bak tout les jours pour avoir des nouvelles.

Soudain, un bruit de métal qui tombe résonne dans l'immense salle qui réveille Lô Fa dans un petit cri de surprise. Des grognements provenant des scientifiques s'élèvent dans la pièce. Une novice à la voix fluette, s'écrie gênée :

-Désolé, pardon ! Ça m'a échappé !

Lô Fa retire ses lunettes et se frottent les yeux en soufflant. Elle les ouvre et tend la main pour attraper sa tasse de café. Elle la porte à ses lèvres, pour prendre une gorgée et grimace en la reposant. Le liquide, devenu froid, est imbuvable. Elle remet ses lunettes et se lève en prenant sa tasse. Elle longe la rangé de bureau en évitant comme elle peu, les scientifiques qui courent dans tout les sens.

Arrivée au fond de la salle, elle se dirige vers l'évier qui a été installé. Elle jette le liquide froid et se tourne vers la machine à café posé sur une table. Elle dépose sa tasse et appuie sur le bouton pour démarrer la machine qui commence à faire couler le précieux breuvage.

Malgré qu'elle soit debout, Lô Fa recommence à piquer du nez, mais une voix n'est pas de cet avis :

-Lô Fa ?

L'interpellée sursaute et balaie la salle du regard sans trouver d'où provient la voix.

-Lô Fa ?

La jeune scientifique remarque une main qui lui fait signe de derrière le mur près de la porte coulissante. Lô Fa marche vers elle pour découvrir Bak, appuyé derrière une colonne pour ne pas le voir.

-J'ai à te parler.

La jeune femme acquiesce :

-Je vous écoute.

Le chef de l'aile asiatique secoue la tête et fixe une caméra dans le coin d'un mur :

-Pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles. Va prévenir Rikei et Shifu et rejoignez moi dans mon bureau.

-Très bien.

Avant de partir, Bak balaie la salle du regard avec une mine peiné. Il secoue la tête et sort par la grande porte coulissante.

Lô Fa se retourne et prend sa tasse de café. Elle marche vers les bureaux de ses collègues en soufflant sur le liquide fumant. Elle trouve Rikei affalé, les bras en croix sur sa table. Elle le secoue pour le réveiller, mais il reste endormit.

-Rikei ? Rikei réveille-toi !

L'interpellé se redresse d'un coup faisant sursauter la jeune scientifique.

-Hein quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Non je ne dormais pas !

Lô Fa lâche un soupire :

-C'est n'est que moi.

Elle se penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Bak veut nous voir, tout les trois.

Le regard de Rikei s'assombrit et il hoche la tête :

-Je vois.

Lô Fa se redresse et cherche Shifu des yeux. Elle le voit entrain de travailler sur des pièces de l'arme avec d'autres scientifiques.

-Rikei, je vais chercher Shifu. On se rejoint devant la porte.

-D'accord.

Le concerné se lève en grimaçant et se traîne vers la porte en bayant.

La scientifique zigzague entre les bureaux et tables pour aller rejoindre Shifu. Des lunettes de protections sur les yeux, il soude deux petites pièces ensemble. Lô Fa lui tapote l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme coupe la soudeuse et enlève ses lunettes pour regarder la scientifique avec un sourire fatigué :

-Lô Fa, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Elle jette un œil à deux scientifiques et à un des gardes qui la fixent intrigués. Elle reporte son regard vers Shifu et lui fait un petit sourire crispé :

-Voilà, en faites, vu que tu excelles dans les maths, j'aurai aimé avoir ton avis sur les calculs que j'ai effectué pour le niveau de puissance de l'arme.

Le jeune homme comprend tout de suite qu'il doit lire entre les lignes et hoche la tête :

-Bien sur, pas de problèmes.

Il se lève et regarde ses collègues :

-Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Les scientifiques acquiescent et retournent à leur travail.

Shifu et Lô Fa se dirigent vers la grande porte où les attends Rikei. Le plus discrètement possible, ils se glissent tout les trois en dehors de la salle et se mettent à marcher d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs sombres. Il y règne un silence olympien seulement perturbé par les bruits de leurs pas, qui résonnent de manière inquiétante. Les trois scientifiques se dépêchent de monter de plusieurs étages pour accéder au bureau du chef de l'aile asiatique.

Après plusieurs minutes de marchent, à regarder si personne ne les suivaient, ils arrivent enfin à destination. Devant eux se dressent une grande porte en bois sculptée. Lô Fa lève la main et frappe doucement sur le battant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Won qui se reculent pour les faire entrer. Les jeunes scientifiques pénètrent dans la pièce où règne une odeur de vieux livres.

Bak qui était assit à son bureau se lève pour être à leur hauteur :

-Merci d'être venu. Ici nous pouvons parler, avant de partir pour la Congrégation, Fô a créé une barrière autour de la pièce.

Les trois jeunes s'avancent et s'arrêtent devant le bureau de Bak. Ce dernier dépose son béret sur sa chaise et fixent les scientifiques avec sérieux :

-Est-ce que vous avez pu faire quelque chose ?

Lô Fa et Shifu baisse les yeux et Reiki secoue la tête, dépité :

-Non, avec les chiens de gardes de Luberier, c'est impossible de saboter l'arme.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux :

-Elle est surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et les gardes sont relayés six fois dans la journée. Ils sont par groupe de quatre à surveiller nos moindres fait et gestes. C'est totalement impossible de faire quoique se soit sans se faire prendre.

Bak soupire et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise en écrasant son béret sans s'en rendre compte. Il appuie ses coude sur son bureau et se masse les tempes.

Lô Fa se tord les doigts, mal à l'aise :

-Nous sommes désolé.

Le chef de l'aile asiatique se redresse d'un coup :

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est juste que Luberier à pensé à tout jusqu'au moindre détails qui me met dans cet état. Nous devons beaucoup à Walker.

Bak ferme les yeux en repensant à l'akuma de niveau 3 qui avait failli tuer Fô, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes et détruire l'aile asiatique.

Un silence se propage dans la pièce seulement perturbé par les tic tac de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Shifu fronce les sourcils et tripote un pan de son tablier :

-Que faisons nous ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournent vers Bak, attendant une réponse. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre quand la sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit, les faisant tous sursauter. Bak serre les dents et se lève pour poser la main sur le combiner. Il balaie du regard les quatre personnes devant lui :

-C'est certainement Luberier. Vous pouvez rester mais ne faites aucun bruits, compris ?

Hochement de tête général. Bak inspire et expire avant de décrocher :

-Allô, Bak Chan de l'aile asiatique.

Lô Fa, Rikei, Shifu et Won se rapprochent doucement pour essayer d'écouter la conversation. Bak les fusille du regard mais il appuie sur le bouton du haut parleur et dépose le combiner sur le bureau. La voix grave de Luberier retentit dans la salle :

- _Monsieur Chan, vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle, n'est-ce pas ?_

Bak roule des yeux, exaspéré :

-Oui, comme vous le faites tout les jours, inspecteur Luberier.

Un petit grognement se fait entendre et des sourires moqueurs apparaissent sur les lèvres des personnes présentent dans le bureau.

- _Où en est l'avancement de l'arme ?_

-Ça avance monsieur l'inspecteur, lentement mais sûrement. Nos scientifiques travaillent arrache pied pour la terminer au plus vite.

- _Comment se fait-il que cela prenne autant de temps ?_

Les trois scientifiques épuisés, serre les dents et les poings. Bak sent leur aura meurtrières s'amplifier de plus en plus. Il se reconcentre sur la discussion et parle le plus calmement possible :

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas évident pour eux. Ils doivent travailler presque à l'aveuglette. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de vérifier si leurs calculs sont exact pour savoir la puissance qu'ils doivent mettre à l'arme. Et vu, qu'ils ne peuvent pas la tester sur un Noé, ils ne savent pas exactement la quantité d'Innocence que Chao Jî va devoir utiliser pour l'alimenter. Les scientifiques n'ont jamais eu à créer une arme de ce type, alors c'est normal qu'il y a quelques petits problèmes.

Un petit rire froid se fait entendre :

- _Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Chan. En ce qui concerne les testes, les scientifiques pourront les faire._

Le petit groupe se regardent perplexe. Bak fronce les sourcils :

-Comment ça ? Vous avez réussis à capturer un Noé ?

- _Non pas du tout._

Le chef de l'aile asiatique appuie ses mains sur son bureau, de plus en plus perdu. Son cerveau se met à carburer à cent à l'heure. Connaissant l'inspecteur, ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez être plus précis, s'il vous plaît ?

- _Mais bien sur. Vous allez la tester sur un prisonnier._

Un silence de mort s'abat dans la pièce. Des expressions choqué, incrédule et perplexe se peignent sur les visages des cinq personnes. Bak, les yeux écarquillés, ouvre et ferme la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Il secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et bégaye :

-Mais...mais c'est impossible !

 _-Et pourquoi dont ?_

Bak sent la colère monter en lui mais il se force à rester le plus calme possible :

-Inspecteur, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué quand vous êtes venu voir l'arme. Un humain ordinaire mourrait sur le coup en recevant une trop grande quantité d'Innocence, surtout s'il n'est pas un compatible. Il survivrait peut-être, avec très peu de chance, à la décharge électrique mais c'est infime. C'est de la pure folie.

 _-Allons monsieur Chan, je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous nous aviez dit ce jour là. C'est pour ça que nous parlons de la tester sur un prisonnier. C'est un condamné à mort, alors s'il meure lors de ces tests, ce ne sera pas grave du tout, bien au contraire._

-Mais...

Bak s'apprêtait à protester mais Luberier l'a devancé :

 _-Nous sommes entrain de négocier avec le gérant de la prison. Dès que nous l'aurons, nous vous l'enverrons. Vos scientifiques peuvent se sentir soulagé, leurs calculs pourront être d'une précision infaillible. Comme ça, l'arme pourra être d'une efficacité redoutable pour capturer ce NOÉ. Je vous tiendrai au courant monsieur Chan. Au revoir._

Tut...tut...tut...

Bak, encore sous le choc, raccroche :

-C'est pas possible, ce type est encore plus fou que je le pensais !

Le chef de l'aile asiatique se passe une main dans ses cheveux courts. Won le regarde inquiet :

-Maître Bak, calmez-vous, sinon vous risquez de faire une crise d'urticaire.

Le concerné marmonne dans sa barbe.

Lô Fa, quand a elle, rit jaune. Tout le monde la regarde inquiet. Rikei pose une main sur son épaule :

-Lô Fa, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme secoue la tête en essayant de se calmer :

-Non ça va pas du tout ! Cet homme n'est qu'un monstre dépourvu de cœur ! Il sacrifierait des centaines et des centaines de personnes pour arriver à ses fins ! Déjà que pour lui, les exorcistes ne sont que des combattants qui doivent se sacrifier pour la Guerre Sainte ! Alors, les humains ordinaires ne sont rien du tout pour lui !

Elle fait une petite pause le temps de reprendre son souffle :

-Allen a toujours tout fait pour nous aider, pour nous protéger ! Il n'a jamais hésité, même s'il devait se mettre en danger pour ça !

Des larmes de rage et de tristesse commencent à rouler sur les joues de Lô Fa. Ses épaules sont agités de tremblement et des sanglots se font entendre. Rikei la prend par les épaules et la serre dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos. Les autres ont la tête baisser en signe d'impuissant.

La jeune femme s'agrippe à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage :

-S'ils l'attrapent, ils vont le torturer.

Elle ferme les yeux et serre les poings contre le torse de Rikei :

-Alors si il y a un Dieu, quelque pars, là haut. S'il vous plaît, faites que l'on ne retrouve jamais Allen.

La prière désespérée de Lô Fa résonne dans la pièce, sans recevoir de réponse.

Allen Walker :

L'horloge murale affiche quatorze heures trente. Dehors, la tempête fait toujours rage, la pluie s'abattant violemment contre les carreaux. Lenalee et moi sommes assis à une table dans un coin de la salle à manger. Des bougies sont disposés sur les tables donnant un air chaleureux à la pièce où il y a peu de monde. Il y a un couple qui discute en se tenant la main, deux garçons qui mangent tout en rigolant en même temps, une famille avec deux enfants qui parlent bruyamment et un adolescent seul qui attend son plat en nous jetant quelques coups d'œil discret de temps en temps.

Après avoir lavé nos vêtements dans la baignoire...oui je sais, c'est pas fait pour, mais on n'a pas toujours le choix ! Mon gouffre sans fond qui me sert d'estomac m'avait rappelé à l'ordre comme quoi j'avais loupé le petit déjeuné. Oui moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça horrible ! En entendant mon estomac gargouiller de manière tonitruante, Lenalee s'était mise à rire en proposant que l'on aille manger. Bien évidement, je n'ai pas refuser.

Je dépose mes couverts sur l'assiette qui se trouve tout au dessus de la pile. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de manger. Je lève les yeux vers Lenalee qui me regarde en souriant, les mains sous son menton. La grosse bougie au centre de notre table fait briller ses iris couleur améthyste, ils sont tellement beaux que j'aimerais plonger dedans mais Lenalee ouvre la bouche me ramenant sur Terre :

-Ça fait plus d'un an que l'on se connaît, mais je suis toujours émerveillé par la quantité de nourriture que tu peux manger.

Je me gratte l'arrière de ma tête. Lenalee m'a prêté une de ses longues mitaines pour cacher mon bras et je porte mes gants blancs :

-Oui, c'est pas très courant d'avoir un appétit pareil.

Elle se met à rire :

-Et d'être mince, surtout.

Nous rions tout les deux.

-Puis-je débarrasser ?

Nous tournons la tête pour voir une jeune femme de petite taille en tablier. Ses cheveux sont blond, attachés en tresses et ses yeux sont brun.

-Oui bien sur.

Je regarde la pile monstrueuse d'assiettes en grimaçant :

-Est ce que ça va aller pour toutes les prendre ou vous voulez un coup de main ?

La serveuse secoue la tête et les mains :

-Non, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle s'approche et à notre grand étonnement, elle prend la moitié des assiettes. En deux aller-retour, la table est débarrassée. Pour une jeune femme qui doit faire un mètre cinquante-cinq les bras levé, elle a beaucoup de force.

-Merci.

Elle nous sourit :

-Mais de rien.

Elle retourne en cuisine et je reporte mon regard sur Lenalee qui a une expression pensive.

-Lenalee ?

Elle cligne des yeux :

-Excuse moi je réfléchissais.

Je pose mes avant bras sur la table :

-Et à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

-Je me demandais si le temps allait se calmer pour que l'on puisse partir le plus tôt possible d'ici.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Nous avons décidez de ne pas nous rendre à Bologne. Avec ce qui s'est passé dans le train, les journaux vont en parler et si cela remontent- ce qui va arriver- jusqu'à la Congrégation, ils ne vont pas tarder à envoyer des traqueurs et se serait du suicide d'aller à Bologne. Donc nous avons choisis de nous rendre dans une ville plus bas dans l'Italie, Lagaro.

-De toute façon, de bonne ou de laide, nous devrons partir pour Lagaro. C'est beaucoup trop risqué de rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

Elle hoche la tête :

-Oui, je sais.

Elle affiche une mine boudeuse :

-J'espère que nos vêtements seront sec pour demain, parce que si ça continue, nous n'aurions plus rien à mettre.

En pensant à ça, un souvenir me remonte en tête et je me mets à rire tout seul. Lenalee me fixe comme si j'étais devenu fou :

-Allen-kun ? Ça va ?

J'acquiesce et essaye de reprendre mon calme :

-Oui, c'est juste que ça nous arrivait souvent, à Mana et moi. Nous avions très peu de vêtements, alors dès qu'ils étaient sale, c'était la galère totale.

-Mana ? Ton père adoptif ?

-Oui.

Je rouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils quand je vois Lenalee les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle secoue la tête et me sourit :

-C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu parles de ton père adoptif.

Depuis quelque temps, j'arrive à penser à lui le sourire aux lèvres. Bien sur, il me manque énormément mais je peux le mentionner sans avoir la gorge qui se serre et les yeux qui brûlent. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit en me rappelant de nos moments passés ensemble.

-Comment il était ?

Je me redresse sur ma chaise :

-Quoi ?

-Oui, Mana, comment il était ?

Je baisse les yeux et me mord la lèvre inférieur. Lenalee remarque mon malaise car elle s'écrie :

-Excuse moi, c'est déplacé de te demander ça.

Je secoue la tête :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais parler de Mana à qui que se soit.

Mais je me dis que ça pourrait être bien de parler de lui à quelqu'un. En plus à Lenalee, dont j'ai confiance en elle. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a déjà parler de son passé, comme quoi ses parents sont morts, tués par des akumas quand elle était petite. Son entrée cauchemardesque à la Congrégation et son soulagement quand Komui est devenu grand intendant. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de lui parler de mon passé. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance :

-Mana était très très grand.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Hum, à moins que c'était moi qui étais trop petit...Il avait un visage très chaleureux, des yeux bruns et les cheveux noir avec des reflets mauves. Quand on s'est rencontré, il avait quarante-trois ans et j'en avais sept.

Je fais une petite pause puis reprend, en me replongeant des années en arrière :

-D'abord, tu dois savoir que je...que j'ai été abandonné par mes parents biologiques.

Je lève mon bras gauche :

-Quand il l'on vu, ils m'avaient certainement pris pour un démon et ils m'ont abandonné. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, j'étais trop petit. Mais à un moment, j'ai été vendu à un cirque. ( NDA : J'ai été lire un résumé du tome 3 du roman D Gray Man Reverse – qui soit dit en passant, n'a toujours pas été traduit - car il contient une partie du passé d'Allen et Mana. Je l'ai un peu changé car comme c'est un résumé, tout les éléments n'étaient pas écrits et donc difficile à exploiter ).

Je fais un sourire crispé :

-D'ailleurs, je ne m'appelais pas Allen, à ce moment là.

Lenalee sursaute de surprise :

-Quoi ?! Et tu t'appelais comment ?

Je lui montre à nouveau mon bras gauche :

-Red. Ils m'ont appelé Red. Ils n'ont pas été cherché loin. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de sensibilité à mon bras gauche, je ne pouvais pas faire de numéro, alors le directeur, cet enfoiré de Cosimo, m'avais nommé homme à tout faire de la troupe. Les forains m'évitaient comme la peste et je restais la plupart de mon temps seul à faire le sale boulot. Quand quelques choses étaient soit disant mal fait, Cosimo me tombait dessus et me frappait.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. En faite, Cosimo ne me frappait pas, il me battait à coups de poings et de pieds. Je me souviens qu'une fois, il m'avait carrément fêlé une côte. J'avais eu de la chance qu'elle ne se soit pas cassée. Mais je préfère garder ça pour moi.

-Et quelques années plus tard, Mana Walker et son chien sont arrivés au cirque.

Je souris à Lenalee en y repensant :

-Sais-tu comment s'appelait le chien ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête. Son corps est penché en avant et elle est pendue à mes lèvres.

-C'est lui qui s'appelait Allen.

Je ris en voyant que Lenalee ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau, tellement elle est étonnée :

-Attends je continue. Mana s'était joint à la troupe pour le mois de décembre. C'était quelqu'un de très bizarre, il tenait des propos incohérent et d'après les autres, il faisait des trucs bizarres. Une fois en le croisant, il parlait de son frère disparu.

Lenalee fronce les sourcils :

-Néah ?

-Oui. Les forains n'osaient pas lui parler. Cosimo avait accepté qu'il travaille dans son cirque car ses numéros de clown attirait beaucoup plus de monde. Une fois Allen, le chien hein, était venu prêt de moi et m'avait léché la main, il était vraiment gentil, c'était le seul qui m'approchait de son plein gré.

Mon sourire disparaît :

-Malheureusement pour Mana, ses numéros était mille fois meilleurs que ceux de Cosimo et ce dernier, jaloux et fou de rage, a battu le chien de Mana jusqu'à la mort. Quand Mana l'enterrait, j'étais venu lui parler. J'étais sûr que c'était Cosimo qui l'avait tué et je lui avait demandé s'il comptait le venger. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'avait répondu ? À ce moment là, je n'avais pas compris, mais maintenant...

Je me passe une main sur les yeux et rigole d'un rire sans joie :

-Il avait répondu « les tragédies ne font qu'engendrer la venue du Comte ».

Lenalee est totalement incrédule :

-Mana connaissait le Comte millénaire ?! Mais comment est ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me pose la même question. Ensuite, Mana m'avait proposé de faire un spectacle ensemble, il m'avait entraîné à tenir debout sur un ballon, à le faire rouler et autres petites choses. Ça avait été un succès, nous avions continué tout les deux et Mana avait commencé à mettre de l'argent de côté. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui, il était gentil et attentionné. Un jour, un homme était sortit de la foule après un spectacle et m'avait donné une pièce en me demandant comment je m'appelais. Cet homme, c'était le maréchal Cross.

-Cross Marian ?! Le Cross que nous connaissions ? Le coureur de jupons ?!

J'acquiesce :

-Je lui avais répondu qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Je lâche un petit rire :

-Tu dois savoir que quand j'étais petit, j'avais un vocabulaire très fleurit.

Je redeviens sérieux, fronce les sourcils et serre les poings :

-Un jour, j'avais été trouvé Cosimo pour lui dire que je savais que c'était lui qui avait tuer Allen. Il m'avait traité de menteur et m'avait enfermé dans une cage avec un lion. Et c'est là que, quelque de vraiment bizarre c'est produit. Cosimo avait placé la cage au centre de la piste en plein spectacle et avait ordonné à Mana de faire un numéro avec moi et le lion qui était à deux doigts de me dévorer. Merci Cosimo d'avoir oublié de lui donner à manger. Mais avant que cela commence, des akuma sont apparus et ont commencés à tirer sur la foule. C'était devenu la panique totale, je ne voyais plus Mana et des gaz toxique commençaient à se répandre dans le chapiteau. Et c'est là qu'il est apparu, au centre de la piste à quelques mètres de moi, le Comte millénaire. Il m'avait jeté un regard puis avait enlevé son chapeau pour saluer la foule qui criait et courrait pour essayer de sortir, en vain. C'est le maréchal Cross Marian qui m'avait sauvé. Un akuma avait pointé le canon de son arme sur moi et avant qu'il puisse me tirer dessus, le maréchal l'avait abattu avec Judgement et m'avait sortit de la cage. Il y a eu des dizaines de morts et le Comte avait disparu. En sortant, Cross m'avait dit que nous nous reverrons puis il était repartit comme si de rien n'était. En cherchant parmi les survivant, j'avais trouvé Mana adossé à un arbre, les yeux vide et son maquillage avait coulé sur son visage. Il appelait Néah et lui demandait ou il était. Quand je m'étais approché de lui, il s'était relevé et m'avait pris dans ses bras, soulagé de me voir.

Je croise les bras sur la table :

-Quelques jours plus tard, Mana m'avait annoncé qu'il allait reprendre la route et donc quitter la troupe. Et c'est là, qu'il m'avait posé la question qui allait changer ma vie à jamais. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais quitter cet endroit et partir parcourir le monde avec lui.

Je me mets à sourire :

-J'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation. Il m'avait dit qu'il me fallait un vrai prénom et je lui avait proposé Allen. Il trouvait que ça m'allait bien et j'ai laissé Red derrière moi.

Je regarde Lenalee :

-Mana m'a adopté un vingt-cinq décembre et c'est devenu ma date d'anniversaire. J'ai passé les trois plus belles années de ma vie. Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours, mais je n'ai jamais regretté d'être partis avec lui. Il m'a élevé, éduqué et il me considérait comme son propre enfant. Mais...

Mon dos se courbe et une boule se forme dans ma gorge :

-Puis il y a eu cet accident qui l'a tué et la suite, tu l'as connais...

Je me penche en avant, mon cœur me fait mal, ma gorge me brûle et je serre les dents à m'en briser les mâchoires :

-Mais maintenant, quand j'y repense, Mana m'appelait parfois Néah. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque, alors je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je l'aimais et c'est toujours le cas. C'était la première personne qui m'avais accepté comme j'étais et que je pouvais considérer comme ma famille. C'était mon père.

Je porte une main à ma poitrine et serre ma blouse noire entre mes doigts :

-Mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que Mana sentait que je portais la mémoire du quatorzième. Et je pense, que c'est pour ça qu'il prenait soin de moi et qu'il m'a adopté. Mais le plus dure, c'est que je ne sais pas s'il m'aimait moi ou son frère. D'après mon maître, Mana avait perdu la raison le jour où Néah est mort par la main du Comte. Ils essayaient de fuir le clan Noé mais le Comte millénaire les a retrouvé et il a tué Néah devant les yeux de Mana. Donc, j'en viens à penser que Mana ne me voyait pas comme son fils adoptif, Allen mais comme son frère, Néah.

Depuis que j'avais eu cette « discussion » pour ne pas dire interrogatoire, avec mon maître, je n'arrête pas d'y penser encore et encore.

Soudain, sous la table, je sens des doigts effleurer ma main droite qui s'était crispée sur mon genou. Je sais que c'est Lenalee, alors je retourne ma main et lui attrape les doigts qu'elle noue aux miens. Avec son pouce, elle me caresse doucement la paume. Ce contact me fait du bien et m'apaise. Je relève la tête et regarde Lenalee, elle me fait un sourire tendre et elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle secoue la tête :

-Mana avait peut-être perdu la raison, mais avec ce que tu m'as raconté, je suis sure d'une chose : c'est qu'il devait t'aimer énormément. Il ne t'appelait pas tout le temps Néah ?

-De temps en temps.

Elle hoche la tête et presse ma main :

-Alors, ça veut dire, qu'il te voyait toi, le Allen Walker qu'il avait adopté et qu'il considérait comme son propre enfant.

Je lui souris :

-Oui. Merci.

Lenalee me rend son sourire puis penche la tête sur le côté :

-Mais c'est quand même étrange que le maréchal Cross était présent ? Je trouve que c'est quand même gros pour une coïncidence, non ?

Je fronce les sourcils tout en lui caressant la paume :

-Tu as raison. Surtout qu'il était présent à deux de nos spectacles à Mana et moi. Et, il était aussi là quand le Comte s'était manifesté.

-Hum, mais peut-être qu'à un moment, il a vu ton bras gauche et qu'il savait que c'était une Innocence. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il restait à proximité de toi, pour te protéger si des akuma viendraient à essayer de te tuer. Les compatibles sont très rares.

Je hoche distraitement la tête. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand quelqu'un m'interromps en posant bruyamment sur main sur notre table, nous faisant tout les deux sursauter. Nous nous lâchons la main et je me tourne vers la personne en haussant les sourcils. C'est l'ado qui n'arrêtait pas de nous jeter des coups d'œil pendant que l'on mangeait.

Le garçon doit avoir notre âge, les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux bruns. En le regardant, je trouve qu'il a un visage qui ressemble à un rat. Il se penche légèrement vers Lenalee qui se crispe sur sa chaise. Je plisse les yeux en le fixant, il est littéralement entrain de la dévorer du regard et ses pupilles sont remplies...de désirs ?! J'hallucine ou quoi ?!

-Tu es vraiment très belle, tu sais ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Hein ?! Ça y est, j'ai la berlue ! Il a un sacré culot ! Ce type est entrain de la draguer ouvertement devant moi ! Il est débile ou quoi ?!

Lenalee est totalement embarrassée et je décide d'intervenir. Je lui fait signe de la main pour l'interpeller :

-Euh, excuse moi, mais, je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu fou ?

Le Débile tourne enfin sa tête vers moi et ouvre la bouche, choqué :

-Oh bon sang, avec tes cheveux blancs et les bougies qui éclairent mal, je t'avais prit pour un vieux.

Je lâche un grognement d'exaspération, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de commentaire. Le Débile fronce les sourcils et se penche vers moi, intrigué. Je me recule sur ma chaise. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?! Je jette un œil à Lenalee qui est tout aussi perdue que moi. Je reporte mon attention sur ce crétin qui, maintenant, à les yeux exorbités. Il se recule d'un coup et une expression de dégoût à prit place sur son visage. Il me pointe du doigt :

-Mais c'est quoi cette marque, elle est dégueulasse !

Je sursaute et porte ma paume à ma joue pour cacher ma malédiction. J'entends Lenalee lâcher une exclamation de stupeur. Ce Débile commence à m'énerver, je le fusille du regard :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

Débile cligne des yeux et secoue les mains devant lui :

-Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était ta petite amie. Je pensais que t'était son grand-père.

À l'évocation de « petite amie » je me sens rougis. En regardant Lenalee, je remarque qu'elle a les yeux comme des soucoupes et les joues cramoisies. Je m'éclaircit la gorge pour lui répondre, embarrassé :

-Nous...nous sommes amis.

Bizarrement en disant cela, ça m'attriste. C'est comme si j'étais déçu, pourtant cela fait un peu plus d'un an que nous sommes amis et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Mais maintenant, ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

-HEIN ! Vous êtes seulement amis ?! C'est une blague ?

Je hausse un sourcils :

-Non pourquoi ?

Débile me regarde de haut en bas :

-Tu es gay, alors ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Bon sang, c'est quoi cette question ? C'est la deuxième personnes qui me la pose. Ça commence à être lourd. (NDA : je n'ai rien contre les personnes homosexuelles).

-Non, je ne suis pas gay.

Il fonce les sourcils :

-Alors, t'es vraiment stupide.

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

Débile pointe Lenalee du doigt :

-Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?! T'as vu la bombe que c'est ! Elle est superbe et tu dis que vous êtes AMIS ?! A ta place, je lui aurais déjà sauter dessus et je lui...

Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus, je me lève et l'attrape par le col de sa blouse. J'écarquille les yeux en regardant son corps. Ce type doit faire un mètre soixante les bras levé ! C'est quoi ce nain de jardin ?

-Lâche-moi !

Je le tire par le col pour qu'il soit à hauteur de mes yeux. Je lui montre mon regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais fait. Débile se ratatine sur lui même et je commence à lui dire ce que je pense :

-Écoute moi bien, face de rat ! Je t'interdit de parler comme ça d'une femme, elle n'est pas un objet pour assouvir tes pulsions, c'est clair ! Le respect tu connais ?!

Un sourire arrogant étire ses lèvres et ça me donne envie de lui refaire le portrait. Pourtant, il y aurait du travail !

-Ah ah ah, tu es un menteur alors. Tu es entrain de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu de pensées de ce genre envers elle ?

Je me raidi et me mets à rougir, parce que oui, j'ai déjà eu quelques pensées de ce genre mais pas à ce point là, c'est tout bonnement répugnant et Mana m'a bien élevé. Il me disait que la femme est égale à l'homme et je suis totalement d'accord avec ça. C'est vrai que hier soir, quand nous sommes arrivés à l'auberge et que Lenalee se lavait, j'ai eu des pensées un peu déplacés. Mais je suis un homme, alors ça m'arrive de penser à ce genre de chose et je ne peux pas nier que Lenalee est très belle. Mais je me garde bien de le dire tout haut.

Je cligne des yeux, je suis à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

-Allen-kun.

Je lève la tête pour voir Lenalee, debout le regard neutre.

-Peux-tu le lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

Débile se met à rire et ma mâchoire manque de tomber au sol :

-Mais Lenalee...

Elle secoue la tête :

-S'il te plaît.

Débile se tourne vers moi et ricane :

-Elle n'a pas envie que tu abîme mon beau visage.

Une expression dégoûter se forme sur mon visage et je le lâche en le poussant en arrière :

-La ferme.

Débile fait volte face pour se retrouver devant Lenalee :

-Merci ma beaut...

Un CLAC tonitruant résonne dans la salle où tout le monde nous regardent en silence. Mes yeux sont grands ouvert face à la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Débile a la joue gauche écarlate et Lenalee a la main en l'air. Ses iris mauves bouillonnent de colère. Mon dos est parcouru de frissons, dans ces moments là, elle est vraiment effrayante.

Elle lui a administré une gifle légendaire.

Lenalee Lee :

Mon corps tremble de rage et je lui crache d'une voix sèche :

-Ça, c'est pour avoir insulter Allen-kun sur sa marque.

C'est vrai que la première fois que l'on voit sa cicatrice, elle peu paraître impressionnante mais elle n'est pas « dégueulasse ». Même avec ça sur la joue, Allen-kun reste très beau. Je suis révoltée par la limité d'esprit et la stupidité dont peuvent faire preuve les gens ! Comme si Allen-kun avait voulu être maudit ! Quelle bande d'idiots !

Je baisse les yeux pour regarder le crétin. Il est totalement éberlué qu'une fille ai levé la main sur lui. Pauvre de lui, son ego en a prit un sacré coup. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, sa joue gauche est rouge vif et un filet de sang coule de sa narine gauche.

Je fait quelques pas et l'attrape par le col. Je me penche pour le regarder :

-Je te conseille d'ouvrir grand les oreilles parce que je ne me répéterais pas deux fois. Tu vas aller payer ton plat, puis tu prends tes affaires et tu pars. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et si quand nous sortons, tu es encore là, je te jure que j'activerai mon Innocence pour te donner des coups de pieds au cul si violent que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des mois ! C'est clair ?!

Ce crétin me regarde avec une lueur d'incompréhension, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est un Innocence...et j'en ai rien à faire. Il a du comprendre qu'en tout cas ça devait être dangereux car il hoche la tête à s'en péter les cervicales et court vers le comptoir en sortant son portefeuille de la poche de son pantalon. Et en quelques secondes, il sort enfin de notre vue.

Je lâche un soupir et en regardant la salle, je me rends compte que le peu de clients qui sont là, nous regardent choqués, la bouche ouverte. Oups. Je fais un sourire d'excuse :

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Je me tourne vers Allen-kun qui est toujours debout, la bouche entrouverte.

-Allen-kun ?

Il secoue la tête et nous nous rasseyions. Allen-kun se masse distraitement la joue gauche. Je fronce les sourcils :

-Ce type n'était qu'un crétin !

Allen-kun s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise :

-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Cette face de rat était insupportable !

-Oui. Et ses dires de pervers obsédé en manque était vraiment répugnant. Même si s'est un homme, c'était beaucoup trop exagéré.

Jeryy m'avait prévenue de faire attention aux hommes car à la Congrégation, il y en a beaucoup pour très peu de femmes. En plus, avec le nombres de missions et le stress, beaucoup étaient « frustrés physiquement » pour reprendre ses mots.

Je me mets à murmurer plus pour moi même :

-Et en plus, il disait que tu pensais ce genre de chose, toi aussi.

Soudain, je vois Allen-kun se raidir et ses joues virent à un rouge tellement écarlate que je ne distingue pratiquement plus sa cicatrice. Il détourne légèrement la tête pour cacher son visage de la bougie et fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Mais moi, j'ai tout vu et je dois dire que je suis un peu surprise. Quoique à seize ans... Je me rends compte à quel point il a changé. Il y a un an, il était tout poli, respectueux des bonnes manières et un peu coincé avec nous et un an plus tard, il a gagné en assurance, il est plus décontracté et il n'hésite plus à dire ce qu'il pense. Mais en qui concerne l'intimité, il a l'air d'avoir toujours autant de réserve. Je me demande s'il a du mal avec le fait que nous dormons dans la même chambre ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé car je sais qu'Allen-kun ne me fera jamais de mal.

Je me souviens qu'un jour, Lavi m'avait expliqué qu'Allen-kun était très pudique et qu'il lui a fallu pas mal de temps pour accepter d'aller se laver dans les bains communs de la Congrégation. Lavi avait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi embarrassé.

Alors voir Allen-kun dans cet état, gêné car je suis sûre qu'il a eu ce genre de pensées déplacés, mais pas aussi extrême que l'autre nain de jardin, je trouve ça attrayant.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et fais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué sa réaction :

-En tout cas se type était vraiment louche.

Individu :

Le Débile, de son vrai nom, Timéo Aldoni, marchait à grandes enjambées à travers les ruelles en s'essuyant le nez avec la manche de sa veste. Le jeune homme est en colère et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est fait rabaisser par une femme. Chose qui, pour lui, est inconcevable.

Pour lui, qui est une personne vraiment limité d'esprit, la femme est inférieur à l'homme et elles doivent tout accepter sans avoir rien à redire. En conclusion, un vrai homme des cavernes.

Timéo se met à jurer :

-Bordel, elle m'a pas loupé cette sale garce !

Sa joue gauche lui brûle et elle est en même temps endolorie :

-Ils sont tout les deux cinglés ! Des vrais fou furieux ! J'espère qu'ils crèveront dans un coin en agonisant !

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas, que c'est ce qui va lui arriver à _lui._

Exorcistes :

Des bruits de coups résonnent dans la salle d'entraînement, où il y règne une odeur de poussière et de sueur.

Le petit groupe d'exorcistes composé de Marie, Miranda, Krory, Timothy et Kanda, s'entraînent tous ensemble au combat rapproché...Oui vous avez bien lu, Kanda aussi est capable d'interagir avec d'autres mammifères. Certes au début, il était retissant mais Marie a réussit à le convaincre.

Même si Miranda, avec son rôle de protectrice avec son Chronodisque, ne se retrouve pratiquement jamais au centre des combats, elle a demandé à Krory de lui apprendre les bases en cas de besoin. Bien évidemment, dès qu'elle se trompe, elle s'excuse des dizaines de fois en s'inclinant jusqu'à toucher le sol avec son nez. Heureusement, Krory est quelqu'un de patient et se contente de sourire en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave.

Timothy, lui, regarde fasciné Kanda et Marie se battre à coups de poings et de pieds violents sans qu'aucun des deux ne se déclarent vaincu. Leur force est tellement hallucinante que l'exorciste de neuf ans ne peut se retenir de lâcher des petits cris de stupéfaction.

Kanda, habillé d'une blouse noire sans manche et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, a les sourcils froncés par la concentration, le visage sérieux et il attaque Marie avec des coups aussi rapides et vifs que l'éclair, sans la moindre fatigue.

Marie quand à lui, montre une expression sereine mais il est tout aussi concentré. Il évite et bloque les coups de Kanda avec agilité et se contente d'attaquer quand il voit une ouverture.

Après plusieurs minutes de combats, les deux exorcistes s'arrêtent d'un coup pour souffler. Kanda se retourne pour ramasser son essuie par terre et s'essuyer le visage.

-Waouh, vous êtes trop fort ! C'est incroyable ! Ils vous a fallu combien de temps pour savoir vous battre comme ça ?

Timothy est excité comme un puce et attend une réponse en sautillant sur place.

Marie lui sourit :

-Ils nous a fallu des années d'entraînement et comme tu peux le constater, nous continuons toujours.

L'exorciste au cheveux bleus perd tout de suite sa bonne humeur :

-Tant que ça ?

-Et oui. Et plus tard, tu seras aussi fort que nous.

Un immense sourire coupe en deux le visage de Timothy :

-Je veux au moins être aussi fort que Kanda !

Le japonais se tourne vers l'enfant et hausse un sourcil :

-Hein, qu'est ce que t'as dit, le mioche ?!

Timothy gonfle les joues et serre les poings :

-Je suis pas un mioche, j'ai neuf ans, je te signale !

Kanda fronce les sourcils :

-Ben oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit: t'es un mioche.

-Maieuuuhhh. Tu verras plus tard, je serai aussi fort que toi et je te ferai mordre la poussière !

Un rictus moqueur apparaît sur le visage du kendoka :

-À vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu peux encore en manger des épinards parce que t'es encore loin du compte, _le mioche._

Marie se décide d'intervenir :

-Voyons Kanda, il est encore jeune, c'est normal qu'il veuille te prendre pour modèle.

Le japonais fait une mine dédaigneuse et tourne la tête, en lâchant son célèbre :

-Tss.

Timothy croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

-De toute façon, le plus fort c'est Allen. Sans aucune hésitation. C'est impossible de le surpasser.

Kanda écarquille les yeux :

-Pardon ?! D'où le Moyashi est le plus fort, sale gosse !

Les yeux de Timothy lance des éclairs :

-C'est évident non ?! Quand Allen active Crown Clown, il trop balèze. Sa cape est géniale, quand il met son masque, il a trop la classe et son épée est super impressionnante ! Quand il se bat, il défonce tout !

Krory qui a entendu la dispute, se frotte le menton :

-C'est vrai qu'Allen est devenu très puissant. Il a énormément évolué et de manière spectaculaire.

Miranda hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle pense la même chose. Kanda, par contre, sent la moutarde lui monter au nez et il se met à beugler :

-Mais c'est quoi ces conneries que vous dites ! Avec Crown Clown, Moyashi ressemble a un bouffon, avec son drap de lit sur les épaules, son épée disproportionné et son masque de carnaval ! Racontez pas n'importe quoi !

Timothy tourne la tête pour ne plus regarder et croise les bras en signe de mécontentement :

-C'est juste que t'es jaloux.

-QUOI !

Les yeux bleus de Kanda se mettent à lancer des éclairs et une aura meurtrière commence à englober son corps comme une aura maléfique :

-Je vais te couper en deux, SALE GOSSE !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il dégaine Mugen de son fourreau et pointe la lame sur le cou de Timothy. Ce dernier sent qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise et il est a deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour sauver sa peau.

Marie pose sa grande main sur l'épaule du japonais :

-Calme toi. Et puis Timothy n'a pas tord. Allen est très puissant.

Kanda le fusille du regard et tourne la tête :

-Tss.

Il rengaine Mugen. Avec l'aveugle c'est inutile de protester. Kanda s'apprête à partir pour prendre une douche, quand Marie l'apostrophe de manière sérieuse :

-Kanda.

L'interpellé se retourne en fronçant les sourcils :

-Quoi ?

Marie porte une main à son casque et reste silencieux quelques secondes. Tout le petit groupe le fixe sans comprendre. L'aveugle hoche la tête et se tourne vers le kendoka en le regardant de ses yeux gris voilés :

-Nous pouvons parler, personne n'a mis de micros ou de caméras ici.

Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et lâche d'un coup :

-Tu compte aller rejoindre Allen comme l'a fait Lenalee, j'ai raison ?

La température de la pièce chute d'un coup et un silence de mort se met à régné. Krory, Timothy et Krory se tournent vers lui en attendant sa réponse. Kanda soupire sachant que ça ne sert à rien de nier et se passe une main dans sa frange :

-Ouais, je compte partir le plus tôt possible, Komui doit me tenir au courant, il devait contrôler l'arche, un truc dans le genre.

Marie acquiesce :

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

Le kendoka hausse un sourcil :

-Et pourquoi j'aurai du vous le dire ?

L'aveugle se passe une main sur le visage :

-Quelle question. Nous partons avec toi bien sur.

Kanda a l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son corps se raidit et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent sous la surprise :

-HEIN ?!

Miranda hoche la tête, Krory sourit timidement et Timothy mets ses poings sur ses hanches tout content. Tout les quatre s'expriment en même temps :

-Nous venons avec toi.

Le japonais est envahit par un sentiment d'horreur. Partir avec Marie, d'accord. Mais pas avec une cruche, un sale gosse et un type qui devient lunatique quand il active son Innocence. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

-Hors de question.

Il fait volte face et commence à partir.

La déception se peint sur les visages de Timothy, Krory et Miranda. Marie, lui, se contente de plisser les yeux. Venant de Kanda, ça ne devrait pas les étonner mais c'est une situation à ne pas prendre à la légère et tous y ont bien réfléchis. Ils risquent gros : trahison envers l'Ordre, complicité envers un Noé, retrait du titre d'exorciste, emprisonnement, et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais ils sont tous prêts à aider Allen.

Marie ouvre la bouche :

-Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, nous venons, point.

La main du kendoka se crispe sur la clinche de la porte. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se tourner et parle par dessus son épaule :

-Quand je dis non, c'est non. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Maire, qui d'ordinaire est une personne qui possède une patience et un calme olympien, commence à s'énerver. Il serre les poings et hausse la voix en faisant quelques pas vers Kanda :

-Ça suffit ! Que tu le veuilles où non, nous allons t'accompagner ! Ça ne concerne pas que toi, loin de là ! Nous sommes pratiquement les seuls à nous inquiété du sort d'Allen. On ne sait même pas si Lenalee a réussit à le rejoindre et si elle va bien ! On ne sait pas non plus dans quel état se trouve Allen. Plus on est de personnes, mieux c'est ! Je sais pourquoi tu veux l'aider, tu as une dette en vers lui à propos d'Alma et je suis sûr que c'est pour cette raison que tu es revenu à la Congrégation !

Kanda est pétrifié car l'exorciste a raison et éberlué par ses propos et sa réaction, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit dans cet état...et il fait vraiment peur. On dirait que ses iris gris voilés, sont devenu de couleur anthracite à cause de la colère. Miranda, Krory et Timothy se sont un peu reculé, sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir.

Le japonais serre les dents et attend, car il sait que Marie n'en a pas encore fini avec lui :

-Nous aussi nous voulons l'aidé ! Il a changé nos vie, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire !

Miranda, Krory et Timothy repensent à tout ce qu'Allen a fait pour eux et ils sont entièrement d'accord avec les paroles de Marie.

-Il nous a protégé quitte à se mettre en danger ! Si nous pensons tous comme toi, nous avons tous une dette envers lui ! Mais avant tout, nous sommes ses amis ! Alors, arrête de faire l'enfant têtu et quoique tu fasse, nous venons avec toi !

Les yeux de Kanda se font vide et il repense à un souvenir qui s'est déroulé il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. C'était pendant la première mission d'Allen, à Matera avec lui. Allen avait dit à Kanda quelque chose, qui au début, trouvait ça stupide, mais quand il y réfléchit, cela prend tout son sens.

 _« Kanda, nous sommes des destructeurs...mais moi, je veux détruire pour sauver des gens »._

Le kendoka balaie le petit groupe des yeux et un sourire amer étire les coins de ses lèvres. Il murmure :

-Crétin de Moyashi. Tu les as marqué profondément avec tes conneries.

Kanda plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Marie :

-Très bien.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif se fait entendre. Kanda se retourne pour reprendre la poignée en main, quand la porte s'ouvre d'un coup, manquant de peu de casser le nez du japonais qui se met à grogner.

Chao Jî passe la tête derrière la battant et sent des sueurs lui coulés le long de son visage quand il voit qui se tient devant lui :

-Kan...Kanda, je suis vraiment désolé, je...

-La ferme, tu m'énerve déjà.

L'exorciste ne se laisse pas démonter, il se tourne vers les autres et sans se rendre compte de leur expression dégoûté envers lui, se met à parler :

-Je peux m'entraîner avec vous ?

Le petit groupe écarquille les yeux :

-QUOI ?!

Avant d'attendre leur réponse, Chao Jî court vers le coffre remplis de sabre en bois.

Krory ne voulant absolument pas le voir, se penche vers Timothy :

-Dit, tu ne pourrais pas le contrôler avec Tsukikami, pour le faire partir de la salle ?

Timothy se tourne lentement vers lui en le regardant avec horreur :

-Mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux que j'attrape des mycoses ! Moi vivant, jamais je le contrôlerais, tu entends, jamais !

Le petit exorciste serre ses bras autour de sa poitrine, traumatisé.

Soudain, le communicateur de Kanda se met à grésiller et la voix de Komui se fait entendre dans son oreille :

- _Kanda, est-ce que tu peux venir dans mon bureau ? C'est à propos de l'arche._

Le japonais acquiesce :

-Très bien j'arrive.

Marie le regarde, curieux. Kanda secoue la main :

-C'est Komui, je dois y aller.

Un rictus moqueur apparaît sur son visage :

-Amusez vous bien avec l'autre abruti.

Sur ce, il fait demi tour et sort de la salle d'entraînement, en entendant les grognements agacés de Krory et Timothy avant de refermer la porte.

Grand intendant :

Komui Lee est à deux doigts de se défenestré. Depuis qu'il a appelé kanda, le grand intendant sue à grosses gouttes et il n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la fenêtre qui pourrait le délivrer d'une mort épouvantable et douloureuse causée par la lame de Mugen. Pour rappel, son bureau est loin d'être au rez de chaussée.

Il attend assit à son bureau que le japonais arrive. Il a beau se faire des dizaines de scénarios, le final reste le même : lui se retrouvant coupé en deux.

Il lâche un soupir résigné et enlève son béret qu'il dépose sur son bureau.

Trois coups sont frappés sur la porte faisant sursauter Komui qui prend une grande inspiration :

-Entrer.

Le battant s'ouvre dévoilant Kanda, le regard impassible. Il est d'une humeur massacrante. Komui se raidit et des filets de sueurs ruissellent sur son visage. Il n'arrête pas de hurler mentalement :

« Je vais crever ! Je vais crever et personne ne retrouveras jamais mon corps ! »

Il fait un petit sourire qui ressemble à une grimace et montre un fauteuil au japonais. Ce dernier s'assied en silence, en jetant des coups d'œil au grand intendant, sachant que quelque chose cloche :

-Alors, tu as eu assez _de temps_ pour vérifier l'arche ?

Kanda fait référence au fait qu'il aurait déjà du partir. Komui se masse les temps, ça ne sert plus à rien de retarder l'inévitable. Alors, il lâche d'un coup à toute vitesse :

-Personne ne pourras partir car l'arche est scellée !

Un silence écrasant remplis la pièce. Komui attend la réaction de Kanda, qui ne vient pas. Alors il se risque à relevé la tête pour le regarder et il regrette aussitôt. Le kendoka à les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, le corps tendu à l'extrême et sa main droit s'est posée sur le manche de Mugen. Quand il parle, sa voix est grave et dangereuse :

-Qu'est ce qu tu viens de dire.

Le grand intendant manque de se cacher sous son bureau. Il se recule le plus possible dans son siège et commence à s'expliquer :

-Quand j'ai voulu vérifier les symboles comme j'en t'en ai parlé, j'ai remarqué...qu'ils avaient disparu.

-Comment ça _disparu_?

-J'ai eu beau fouillé chaque millimètres des parois de l'arche, les symboles ont disparus et c'est seulement grâce à eux si Lenalee a réussit à utilisé l'arche.

Kanda se passe une main sur le visage :

-Donc t'es entrain de me dire que je suis coincé ici ?

Komui lui répond d'une petite voix :

-Oui.

-Peux-tu me dire comment ça se fait qu'ils ont disparu ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore fais ?

-Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Allen, il a reprogrammé l'arche. Seul lui et une autre personne, donc Lenalee, peuvent l'utiliser. Mais maintenant, elle est scellée et plus personne ne pourras ouvrir de portail.

Un veine palpite sur le front de Kanda :

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Moyashi n'est qu'un petit con ! Mais c'est quoi cette idée de merde qu'il a eu ! Si un jour je le croise, je vais lui en foutre une, dont il ne sera pas près de l'oublier !

Le japonais se lève en jurant. Komui hausse les sourcils, c'est vrai que Kanda a un répertoire de jurons vraiment impressionnants.

-Kanda que va tu faire ?

L'interpellé lui fait face :

-Tss, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je vais tout faire pour foutre la merde dans les plans de Luberier et de son lèche-cul.

Sur ce, il sort de la pièce en claquant la porte laissant un Komui soulagé d'être en vie mais inquiet de la suite.

Connaissant le japonais, ça risque de péter des flammes.

Inspecteur :

L'inspecteur Luberier est assit à son bureau et rédige des dossiers. Ses petits yeux rouges sont concentrés sur ce qu'il écrit, désireux de tout rendre le plus vite possible.

Depuis le décès d'Howard Link, Luberier doit travailler trois fois plus pour faire les rapports.

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte et une tête brune apparaît :

-Bonjour inspecteur.

Luberier hoche la tête :

-Entre Chao Jî.

L'exorciste s'exécute et s'assied sur la chaise en face de l'inspecteur. Luberier sent son regard naïf posé sur lui. Certes, l'inspecteur est content de pouvoir manipuler un exorciste mais ça aurait été bien, si l'exorciste en question était plus intelligent.

Il lâche un soupir et se reconcentre dans l'espoir d'oublier sa présence. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone retentit. Luberier lâche son stylo, dépose le combiné sur le bureau et appuie sur le bouton du haut parleur.

-Inspecteur Luberier, j'écoute.

- _Vous voulez me parler,_ inspecteur ?

La voix est agacée et froide. Le maréchal Winters Sokaro ne cache pas sa haine en vers l'inspecteur mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas influencer :

-Oui, je...

- _Pouvez vous vous dépêcher, je déteste être interrompu pendant que je bute des akuma._

Luberier plisse les yeux :

-Dans ce cas, je vais essayé de vous faire perdre le moins de temps possible. Je veux que vous rentrer à la Congrégation.

Un silence se propage pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une exclamation indignée ne se fasse entendre :

- _C'est une blague ? J'ai trouvé une ville remplie d'akuma et au lieu de m'ordonner de les buter, je dois rentrer ?! Et pourquoi moi ?_

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà appelé les autres maréchaux et qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour. Vous êtes le dernier que j'ai réussis à contacter.

Un reniflement dédaigneux résonne dans le téléphone :

- _Ouais, ça va j'ai compris. Je rentre au bercail. Mais je peux savoir quelle genre de rassemblement ça va être pour que tout les maréchaux doivent revenir au QG ?_

Un sourire carnassier étire les fines lèvres de Luberier :

-Cela tient en deux mots : Allen Walker.

 _-Oh je vois. D'accord, je fais au plus vite._

Et sans entendre d'en avoir la permission, il raccroche.

Chao Jî se dandine sur sa chaise, curieux :

-Excusez moi, mais que va t-il se passer avec le Noé ?

Luberier pose ses yeux sur lui :

-Nous allons sûrement avoir besoin des maréchaux mais je compte toujours sur toi pour te montrer digne de commander les exorcistes avec les maréchaux. Quand ils seront rentré, je vais demander à ce que tout les membres de la Congrégation et de l'aile asiatique se rassemble pour parler de Walker. Grâce à l'arche, nous allons commencer à envoyer les traqueurs dans certaines villes pour essayer de le retrouver. Ça nous fera gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que l'arme soir prête.

Les yeux de Chao Jî se mettent à briller d'excitation. Non seulement, le moment qu'il attend avec impatience va arriver, mais en plus il va revoir Lenalee. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, ça fait des jours qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Quand elle l'avait frappé à coups d'Innocence pour défendre Allen, Chao Jî avait été choqué et énervé contre elle. Mais en y réfléchissant, il comprend sa réaction. Lenalee connaissait Allen depuis plus longtemps que lui et le faite d'apprendre qu'un ami se transforme en monstre peut être bouleversant.

L'exorciste sait qu'elle a été ébranlée par cette nouvelle de devoir tuer Allen. Elle a tout fait pour nier l'évidence : Allen Walker est mort pour laisser place au quatorzième Noé.

Chao Jî se promets deux choses : la première, c'est dès qu'il verra Lenalee, il fera tout pour être présent pour elle et la soutenir. Et tant pis s'il se fait tabasser par Komui. Il tient beaucoup trop à Lenalee pour la laisser comme ça.

Et la deuxième : Il se jure de tuer Allen Walker / le quatorzième Noé de ses propres mains.

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plus :)**

 **Vous avez compris que ce n'est pas qu'Allen et Lenalee qui sont piégés. Ils sont tous un peu dans le caca, pour restée polie.**

 **Vous avez aussi remarqué que j'ai une dent, voir plusieurs, contre Chao Jî. On se demande bien pourquoi.**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Comme toujours l'avancement des chapitres se trouvent sur mon profil.**

 **Sans grande surprise le chapitre quatorze s'appellera :** **14ème Nuit : Les piégés : 2ème partie.** **Je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, mais se sera un vendredi comme toujours. À bientôt :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	14. 14ème Nuit: Les piégés: 2ème partie

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

LISEZ BIEN CETTE NOTE, C'EST TRÈS IMPORTANT !

 **Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vous allez me frapper à coups de clavier XD**

 **J'ai encore du couper le chapitre en 2 car il était beaucoup trop long, j'avais 43 pages et je ne l'avais pas encore finis. Ça aurait été indigeste pour vous.** _ **MAIS**_ **je vais poster la troisième partie ce** **DIMANCHE 5 NOVEMBRE.** **Se sera avec la partie d'Allen. Encore désolée. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, ça vous fera 2 chapitres d'une bonne vingtaine de pages en 3 jours XD**

 **Ça va faire 2 mois que je n'ai plus rien posté et je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais vous expliquer.**

 **Depuis le mois de septembre je suis rentrée en supérieur et j'ai énormément de travail mais vous devez savoir que j'écris tout les jours ! Dès que j'arrive à l'école plus tôt, je m'assieds à la cafet' et j'écris le plus possible :) Mais comme mes chapitres sont longs, ce n'est pas évident. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir écrire.**

 **Apparemment, mon commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, en a fait flippé plus d'un., alors je vais vous rassurez XD Je compte bien terminer cette fanfiction car non seulement si je l'abandonne, ça va être ultra frustrant pour vous ( j'ai déjà vécu ça, c'est horrible de ne pas savoir la fin d'une histoire) et ensuite, j'ai la fin en tête depuis le mois de novembre, décembre 2016. Se serai vraiment stupide de ma part de l'abandonner.** **Alors rassurez vous, cette histoire aura une fin** **XD**

 **Pour ce chapitre j'ai écouté la musique de Illenium- Sleepwalker (feat Joni Fatora).**

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça m'a beaucoup rassuré.

 _Gumiarcadia :_ Encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire XD

 _LenAllen- .sama:_ Je prends tes idées bien en compte ;) J'ai déjà tout prévu *rire sadique XD Encore merci pour ta review. J'ai lu le résumé de ta fanfiction et elle a attisé ma curiosité. Le problème c'est qu'elle commence à partir du chapitre 225 et je ne lis pas les scans. Mais dès que le tome 26 sort et que je l'aurai fini, je sauterai direct sur ta fanfic, surtout que c'est du Allen x Lenalee ) Je vais la follower pour pouvoir la lire plus tard et bien sur je t'écrirai des review XD

 _Guest :_ Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite :)

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura...sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, eux ils sont à moi XD**

 **Le chapitre 226 de D GRAY MAN est bien sorti le 16 octobre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

14ème Nuit : Les piégés : 2ème partie.

Noé :

Dans la ville de Reggio Emilia, dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards, une grande porte en forme de cœur à losanges noirs et rouges sort du sol pavés. Les battants s'ouvrent laissant apparaître deux silhouettes, une grande et une petite. Tyki et Road s'arrêtent pour observer l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Des petites maisons mitoyennes en pierres et le sol fait de pavés. Maintenant que la tempête s'est enfin arrêtée, les habitants se promènent dans les rues pour vaquer à leur occupation. Par terre, des flaques d'eau parsèment le sol par ci par là, une odeur d'humidité règne dans l'air et le ciel est nuageux.

Derrière les deux Noé, la porte se referme et s'enfonce dans les pavés pour disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Road fait quelques pas pour atteindre une intersection et balaye d'un regard exaspéré les passants et les alentours. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils tournent autour de Quercioli pour interroger les habitants pour savoir s'ils ont entendu parler d'un jeune homme au cheveux blancs et pentacle rouge et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés et anneaux de chevilles rouges, sans le moindre résultats. Ce qui commence à pousser à bout la Noé du rêve.

Tyki lui jette un coup d'œil et soupire. Il regarde sa montre, dix-huit heures, ils leur restent une heure avant de devoir rentrer au manoir. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et interpelle sa « nièce » :

-Road, on y va ?

La Noé acquiesce en silence et ils se mettent en marchent pour se diriger vers la place pleine de monde et continuer leur enquête.

Le Noé du plaisir, distrait, s'occupe à lire les enseignes des bâtiments quand une en particulier attire son attention. Il hausse les sourcils et s'approche pour mieux voir. Tyki constate que c'est une auberge construite qu'avec du bois.

-Tyki, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est une auberge et alors ? D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment un drôle de nom, « Au tout en bois » ? Ils ne se sont pas foulé !

Le troisième Noé déglutit :

-Je me suis juste arrêté parce que c'est vraiment un nom de merde et que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un truc aussi stupide.

Soudain, son estomac se met à gargouiller faisant rougir son propriétaire. Road lâche un petit rire moqueur et Tyki la fusille du regard :

-Ça va, j'ai pas au le temps de manger à midi.

-Tient encore le coup, dans une heure on rentre. Tu auras tout le temps de te remplir la pense.

Tyki soupire, cette mission commence à lui sortir par tout les trous. Courir après un gamin doué au jeu de cache cache, ça commence à être vraiment long. Mais le portugais se résigne et se détourne de l'auberge. Ils se remettent en marche et le Noé fronce les sourcils en regardant la neuvième Apôtre. Cette dernière à l'air vraiment pressée de retrouvé le maudit. Tyki se décide à lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

-Dit moi Road, comment ça se fait que tu veuilles tant retrouver Shonen ? C'est parce que tu as un coup de cœur ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une Noé et un exorciste ça ne sera jamais possible !

La concernée se raidit légèrement mais reste neutre. Elle fixe Tyki avec un regard impassible :

-Tu es mal placé pour parler, monsieur je me porte volontaire en premier pour retrouver Allen.

Tyki écarquille les yeux et s'étouffe en avalant sa salive de travers, ne s'attendant pas à cette répartie. Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, Road le devance :

-Bon, je vais demander aux passants s'ils ne les ont pas vu.

Et sur ce, elle commence à s'éloigner.

Le Noé du plaisir la fixe septique, il sent qu'elle lui cache quelque chose mais quoi ? C'est la première fois, qu'elle se montre sur la défensive. Tyki pince les lèvres et fouille dans la poche interne de sa veste pour en sortir une cigarette. Il l'allume et prend une longue bouffée qu'il garde en bouche quelques secondes avant de la relâcher en soupirant d'aise. Il secoue la tête et commence à interpellé les gens en usant de son charmes auprès des femmes.

Road, quand à elle, n'en mène pas large. Tyki a raison, elle est pressée de retrouver Allen, car son corps contient la mémoire de Néah. C'est lui qu'elle veut retrouver. Avant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était attiré par le maudit. Mais quand ils ont apprit, qu'en faite, Allen Walker est l'hôte du quatorzième, tout est devenu clair. Cette attirance, ce n'était pas pour l'exorciste mais pour le Noé en lui.

Road serre les poings et s'arrête devant deux femmes qui parlent entre elles, en marchant. Elle montre son visage le plus innocent possible et leur fait un petit sourire timide :

-Excusez moi de vous déranger. Pourrais-je vous posez une question, s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux femmes tombent dans le panneau et sourient à la « jeune » fille. La rousse se penche à sa hauteur :

-Mais bien sur, nous t'écoutons.

Road se tord les mains :

-Voila, je suis à la recherche de deux personnes. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux blancs et une cicatrice rouge sur le visage et il est accompagné par une jeune femme aux cheveux verts et avec des bracelets de chevilles rouges. Est ce que vous les auriez vu ?

La rousse et la brune se regardent interrogative et puis fixent la Noé avec un air peiné :

-Nous sommes désolées ma petite, nous ne les avons jamais vu.

Road leur fait un petit sourire crispée :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Merci quant même.

Les deux jeunes femmes se remettent en marchent :

-Encore désolé.

La Noé s'éloigne en grinçant des dents :

-Bande d'idiotes.

 ** **D GRAY MAN****

Après une bonne demi heure sans résultats, les deux Noé se retrouvent assis sur un banc. Tyki a la tête rejeté en arrière et les bras sur le dossier et Road est assise en tailleur à côté de lui. Son aura dégage une noirceur incroyable et ses iris mauves se battent contre la couleur doré qui essai de prendre le dessus.

Tyki remarque bien qu'elle n'en peut plus. Il aimerai savoir pourquoi elle se met dans cet état car il est presque sûr que ce n'est pas que à cause d'Allen. C'est peut être pour le Comte ? Road a toujours été celle qui est la plus proche de leur Prince, c'est donc normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle veut certainement ramener le maudit pour rassurer le Comte millénaire et l'apaiser.

Le troisième Noé se redresse légèrement sur le banc et frotte la tête de la « jeune » fille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver.

Road se contente de regarder par terre sans rien dire.

Tyki lève les yeux vers le ciel. Celui-ci est nuageux mais quelques rayons de soleil réussissent à percer le mur gris et un vent frais souffle sur la ville. Le Noé remonte son col sur son nez et plonge ses mains gantées dans ses poches.

-Mec, je t'assure ! Cette fille était trop bonne ! Elle avait des yeux d'un mauve incroyable et un corps de rêve. On aurai dit une mannequin.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas proposé de boire un verre ?

-Je voulais le faire mais elle était accompagnée d'un homme avec des cheveux blancs !

-C'était son grand-père ?

-Non, c'était un jeune d'environ notre âge, avec des cheveux BLANCS ! J'ai jamais vu ça !

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est impossible ?!

-Si si, je t'assu...

Les deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient en passant derrière le banc de Road et Tyki, s'éloignent en continuant de parler. Le Noé du plaisir a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau :

-Road tu as entendu ?

La « jeune » fille aussi paraît éberluée de la chance presque irréelle qu'ils ont. Elle se lève et fixe avec un éclat d'espoir dans les yeux, les deux jeunes qui viennent de prendre une ruelle.

-Oui j'ai entendu. On les suit, tout de suite.

Tyki ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il se redresse d'un bond et suit la Noé du rêve, qui lui fait signe de se dépêcher. Ils s'engouffrent tout les deux dans la ruelle et suivent de loin les adolescents.

Le garçon à droite paraît énervé en racontant à son ami ce qui lui est arrivé :

-J'te jure, j'ai cru que ce type allait m'étrangler ! Un vrai fou furieux !

Tyki hausse un sourcil et se penche vers Road pour lui chuchoter, un sourire en coin :

-Je me demande ce que Shonen à encore fait ?

La Noé secoue la tête et accélère le pas pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Quand, ils tournent dans une nouvelle ruelle, une odeur d'ordures lui monte au nez. Elle grimace de dégoût et protège ses narines avec la manche de sa chemise.

Le garçon à gauche du brun, un grand blond svelte, rigole:

-En tout cas, il ne t'a pas loupé ! Ta joue est aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre !

Le plus petit met une main sur sa joue :

-La ferme crétin ! C'est pas drôle ! Elle m'a ridiculisé devant tout les clients qui étaient présent !

Le blond le fixe étonné :

-« Elle ? » C'est la fille qui t'as giflée ?! Mais je pensais que c'était le mec ?!

Le plus petit marmonne des jurons dans sa barbe. Il vient de rater une occasion de se taire. Après quelques secondes à se traiter de tout les noms d'oiseaux, il déclare :

-De toute façon, la fille était aussi folle que le mec !

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi elle t'a frappée au juste ?

Le brun soupire, au point où il en est, autant tout lui raconter :

-Le type, en plus de ses cheveux blancs, avait une cicatrice rougeâtre qui lui barrait la joue gauche. À cause de la panne de courant, je ne l'avais pas remarquée mais quand je me suis approché, je l'ai vue. Elle était vraiment dégueulasse mais le problème c'est que j'ai dis ça tout haut. Ça n'a pas plu à la fille et elle m'a giflé par surprise !

Le blond siffle d'admiration :

-Et ben, elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, dis moi.

-Arrête de rire ! Sous son physique de mannequin, c'était une sale garce.

Le plus grand éclate de rire. Il s'arrête de marcher et se penche pour se tenir les côtes. Entre deux gloussements, il s'exclame :

-Ben voyons, dis plutôt que ton orgueil disproportionné en à prit un sacré coup ! Tu ne l'a pas volée !

Le brun se retourne pour lui faire face, le visage contrarié :

-Michele, tu es chiant. (NDA : En italien, Michele se prononce Mickèlè).

Road et Tyki se sont stoppé au coin d'une ruelle pour écouter leur conversation. Un sourire fleurit aux bord des lèvres de la Noé du rêve :

-Bien fait pour lui. Je ne supporte pas les petits cons arrogants.

Le portugais, lui, à un mouvement de recul, dégoûté :

-Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il est laid ! Il a une face de rat ! Le pauvre, il est vraiment pas gâté. En plus d'être petit, il est hideux !

Road roule des yeux :

-Tyki, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être beau comme toi.

Le Noé du plaisir hausse un sourcil et lui fait un sourire ravageur :

-Alors comme ça, tu me trouves canon ?

La neuvième Noé le fixe exaspérée :

-Ne prend pas la grosse tête. Tu sais très bien que tu es beau. Toutes les femmes sont à tes pieds, même certains hommes, d'ailleurs.

Après cette affirmation, Road baisse la tête soudain pensive. Elle ne peu pas nier qu'elle trouve Tyki très beau mais elle le considère comme son « oncle ». Soudain, elle repense au passé. À Néah qu'elle devait considérer que comme un membre de sa famille. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver quelques chose de bien plus fort à son égard. Alors, trente-cinq ans plus tard, voir que Tyki est le portrait craché de Néah est une véritable torture pour elle. Comment est-il possible qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ?! Quand elle avait vu Tyki pour la première fois, son cœur avait loupé un battement et son souffle s'était accéléré. Elle avait pensé que Néah était revenu, qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas lui et un sentiment de tristesse s'était logé dans sa poitrine.

-Road ?! Road !

L'interpellée sursaute revenant à la réalité. Elle lèvre les yeux vers Tyki qui la regarde les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Pourquoi tu cries ?

Un sourire moqueur étire lentement les lèvres du troisième Noé :

-Je deviens peut-être aveugle, mais toi, tu deviens sourde. Je t'appelle depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps.

Avec son pouce, il pointe la ruelle vide :

-Les deux gamins se sont remis en marchent et si nous ne faisons pas de même, nous allons les perdre de vue. Donc on y va.

Road soupire :

-C'est bon, je réfléchissais.

-Ah ça, j'avais remarqué. Aller, amène toi. Dans un peu plus d'une demi heure, on va devoir rentrer.

La Noé acquiesce et ils s'enfoncent plus profondément dans ce labyrinthe de ruelles de plus en plus étroites et sombres.

Pour les Noé, suivre les deux adolescents se révèle très facile. Ils leur suffit de suivre les éclats de rire du blond pour pouvoir savoir quel chemin ils ont emprunté. À un moment, les voix s'arrêtent dans une ruelle et Road et Tyki se stoppent au coin de celle-ci en tendant l'oreille.

La voix hilare de Michele résonne entre les murs :

-T'inquiète pas, tu trouveras une autre fille encore plus belle et « gentille ».

La voix vexée du plus petit retentit :

-Tu parles, j'avais flashé dessus ! Elle avait l'air tellement bonne ! Rien que de penser que j'aurai pu l'avoir pour moi et poser mes mains sur son corps, ça me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus, un truc de ouf !

Road fronce le nez de dégoût et les yeux de Tyki sont à deux doigts de sortir de leur orbite.

-Euh, mec tu fous les j'tons. Fais gaffe, on dirait un violeur là.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries. Si ce connard d'albinos n'avait pas été là, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accepté.

Le blond roule des yeux :

-Pendant une secondes, j'avais oublié que tu avais un ego surdimensionné.

-Oh ça va ! Si tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais eu la même réaction que moi.

-Peut-être mais ça n'aurai pas été aussi excessif que toi.

-Va savoir. Si un jour je les recroise, je massacre l'albinos défiguré et je dresse la fille.

Michele secoue la tête :

-T'es vraiment pas croyable. Bon au lieu d'écouter tes divagations plus longtemps, je vais rentrer.

Le blond s'avance vers une porte en bois et sort une clef de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Ouais, je vais faire de même. À demain.

-Oui à demain.

Il ouvre la porte et la referme derrière lui.

Le brun lève les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil commence à se coucher et le vent devient de plus en plus froid. Timéo remonte le col de sa veste et plonge ses mains dans ses poches. Il commence à avancer pour faire le chemin inverse et rentrer chez lui.

Road sursaute quand il s'approche d'eux. La Noé pousse Tyki dans une alcôve et se plaque contre lui pour passer inaperçu. Timéo ne remarque rien et continue de marcher. Les deux Noé se détendent et soupirent. Tyki interroge Road du regard pour savoir quand est ce qu' ils vont pouvoir intervenir.

La neuvième Apôtre lève deux doigts pour lui intimer d'attendre. Elle jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour remarquer que l'adolescent a tourné à gauche. Road sort de l'alcôve et trottine pour voir où il est, Tyki sur ses talons. Au coin de celle-ci, elle voit le garçon et se met à le suivre. Au bout de plusieurs ruelles, elle décide d'intervenir :

-Tyki, attend avant de venir.

Le portugais n'a pas le temps de répondre que la Noé se met à courir, ses talons claquant sur le sol pavés. Elle s'arrête à quelques mètres de Timéo et l'interpelle :

-Excuse-moi.

Le garçon se retourne et fronce les sourcils en l'observant de haut en bas :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, la môme ? Si tu es perdue, débrouille toi toute seule.

Road sent la colère affluer dans tout son corps. Tyki, qui attend au coin d'une ruelle, grimace en ressentant l'aura meurtrière de la Noé. Cette dernière fait son maximum pour demeurer calme mais un rictus crispé déforme ses lèvres. Elle plisse les yeux et son air innocent disparaît pour laisser place à une froideur et une assurance implacable :

-Je te rassure, je suis loin d'être perdue, le « nain ».

Au surnom que Road lui a donné, le brun serre les poings :

-Alors je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Tant mieux parce que moi aussi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu parlais d'un jeune homme avec des cheveux blancs et une jeune femme avec des cheveux verts, c'est ça ?

Timéo paraît étonné :

-Tu les connaît ?!

La Noé du rêve croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Ça pour les connaître, je les connaît ! J'ai entendu que tu disais vouloir leur faire payer pour t'avoir rabaissé en public. J'ai eu le même problème avec eux. Je sais où ils se trouvent et je comptais y aller. Alors si tu veux m'accompagner, il n'y a pas de problème.

Tyki ne voit pas où elle veut en venir. Il aimerait intervenir mais la « jeune » fille lui a bien fait comprendre d'attendre. Alors il serre les dents et trépigne sur place.

Timéo dévisage Road, intéressé par la proposition. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Son visage s'illumine :

-Très bien, je te suis. Je me réjouis de revoir ce sale albinos pour lui refaire le portrait !

Road hausse un sourcil. Elle se dit que ce pauvre type se berce d'illusions. Allen, même sans activer Crown Clown, reste très fort et dangereux. À la Congrégation de l'ombre, quand les exorcistes ont du temps libre, ils en profitent pour s'entraîner. La Noé se souvient de la première fois qu'elle avait vu le maudit. Il était mince avec très peu de muscles et un visage avec encore quelques rondeurs enfantine. Mais maintenant, c'est le jour et la nuit. Allen a un pic de croissance incroyable, son corps s'est épaissit, il a prit du muscles et son visage fin est beaucoup plus mature. Timéo n'a aucune chance face à lui. Il suffirait à Allen de lui donner un coup de poing avec son bras gauche pour l'assommer pour le reste de la journée.

La Noé se retient de se moquer en simulant de tousser. Elle fait face au brun :

-Suis moi. Ils dorment chez des amis de la fille. Ils n'habitent pas loin d'ici.

-Allons-y.

Road sourit intérieurement, le « nain » ne se doute de rien. Il est vraiment naïf et pas méfiant du tout. La Noé regarde par dessus son épaule pour faire un clin d'œil à Tyki, qui s'est mit à les suivre discrètement.

Le ciel devient de plus en plus sombre, se teintant de bleu foncé dont quelques étoiles commencent à l'illuminer.

Timéo décide d'engager la conversation :

-Alors, qu'est ce que le défiguré et la mannequin t'ont fait ?

Road secoue la tête en se frottant les bras pour faire mine d'être encore choquée :

-Je...je préfère ne pas en parler. C'était horrible.

-J'imagine.

La Noé est exaspérée. Un crétin pareil, c'est juste pas possible !

L'adolescent suit Road en silence, qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ruelles. À un moment, ils débouchent dans un cul de sac. Le brun fronce les sourcils et s'arrête :

-Euh, on devrait faire demi tour. Tu as du te tromper. C'est un cul de sac et il n'y a pas de maisons.

-Je sais, c'est le but.

La Noé du rêve se retourne pour plonger ses yeux, dont les iris virent au doré, dans ceux de l'adolescent, qui les fixent ahuri.

-Tyki, est ce que tu pourrais nous isoler sans enlever l'oxygène, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûre qu'il a pas mal de chose à nous dire.

L'interpellé sourit admiratif. Il avait oublié que sa « nièce » est très intelligente et sournoise. Le Noé du plaisir sort de sa cachette et laisse ses yeux redevenir doré et sa peau brunir. Le visage de Timéo se décompose quand il remarque les stigmates noirs de Tyki, qui écartent la peau de son front. Le Noé s'avance de sa démarche féline.

-Mais...mais qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Des monstres?!

Des éclats de rire le font sursauter. Road écarte les bras et ses vêtements se brouillent pour laisser place à sa robe blanche de Noé. Tyki fait de même, devenant plus imposant en noir et blanc. Sa voix grave pétrifie Timéo sur place :

-Nous sommes loin d'être des monstres. Nous appartenons au clan Noé.

De la sueur commence à faire briller le front de l'adolescent et sa respiration devient sifflante. Il se met à bégayer :

-C'est...c'est quoi...ces conneries ?

-Rassure-toi, tu vas vite comprendre. Tyki ?

Le portugais acquiesce et tend la main devant lui. Autour de la Noé et Timéo, le vent se met à souffler de plus en plus violemment, faisant voler dans tout les sens leurs cheveux. Le brun commence à paniquer et essaye de reculer mais le mur de vent l'en empêche. Ses yeux sont remplis de terreur :

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. Laissez moi.

Tyki fait claquer sa langue et fait le contraire de ce que l'adolescent demande. Le vent fait siffler leurs oreilles et Timéo s'écroule par terre sous le coup d'une bourrasque, alors que Road reste bien campée sur ses pieds.

En voyant le visage livide du brun, un rictus moqueur prend place sur la figure du Noé et d'un coup, il serre le poing. Le vent les enveloppe tout les deux dans une grande sphère blanche qui flotte à quelques centimètres du sol.

Le portugais observe son œuvre en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus foncé. Il s'avance vers la sphère, les pans de sa tunique lui fouettant les jambes. Il tend la main devant lui et utilise son pouvoir pour passer à travers le mur de vent. Un immense froid se propage sur son corps avant de se retrouver dans un espace totalement immaculé.

Le Noé du plaisir se place à côté de Road qui fixe l'adolescent agenouillé, sans la moindre compassion. Quand la « jeune » fille ouvre la bouche, c'est pour parler d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotions :

-Où as tu vu Allen et la poupée ?

Timéo paraît perdu, il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre :

-Tu...vous m'aviez piégé ?

Road roule des yeux. Ce n'est seulement que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Alors dépêche toi d'y répondre, sinon...

Les pupilles de la Noé deviennent deux fentes verticales, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la victime qui n'hésite plus à répondre :

-Je...je les ai vu dans une auberge qui se trouve au bout de la rue principale. C'est...c'est au...au « Tout en bois ». Oui, c'est ça !

Les deux Apôtres se regardent.

-Ils mangeaient tout les deux.

-Quelle heure il était ?

-Euh...euh, il devait être dans les environs de quatorze heures.

Road sent ses membres se remplir d'adrénaline. Allen, donc Néah, n'est pas loin ! Elle va pouvoir le retrouver !

Elle serre les poings :

-Quand tu es partis, est ce qu'ils étaient encore là-bas ?

Timéo essaie de reculer le plus loin possible d'elle sans toucher le mur de vent :

-Oui...oui, ils parlaient entre eux...mais comment dire ?

L'adolescent réfléchit en regardant le sol avec panique. Sous l'effet de la peur, il ne trouve pas les mots pour s'exprimer. La Noé plisse les yeux, elle lève une main au dessus de sa tête et autour d'elle se matérialise une dizaine de bougies roses et blanches avec au bout, une pointe plus affûtée qu'un rasoir. Timéo hoquette de surprise et devient encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La neuvième Apôtre perd patience et claque des doigts. Une bougie s'élance à grande vitesse vers l'adolescent et lui entaille le bras droit. Le brun lâche un gémissement de douleur et plaque sa main sur la blessure qui se met à saigner.

Tyki est légèrement inquiet et observe la Noé du coin de l'œil. Les yeux de la « jeune » fille luisent dangereusement et sa respiration est haletante. Ses bougies éteintes vibrent de puissances, n'attendant qu'un geste pour perforer le corps du gamin. Road est à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle.

Le portugais sent la tension augmenter et arriver à saturation, alors il décide de s'imposer avant que tout dégénère. Il se dirige vers la Noé aux cheveux mauves et pose doucement une main sur son épaule. Road lève les yeux lumineux vers lui et Tyki secoue la tête :

-Calme toi. Je vais continuer.

Elle acquiesce et se retourne pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Ses bougies se dématérialisent. Tyki soupire de soulagement et reporte son regard sur le jeune homme qui presse son bras avec sa main couverte de sang. Il n'y prête pas la moindre attention et reprend la conversation. Enfin, si on peut appeler un interrogatoire, une conversation.

-Qu'est ce que tu allais dire ?

Timéo tremble de peur et son visage est crispée par la douleur. Son sang tombe en gouttelettes sur le sol blanc :

-J'écoutais...leur conversation...enfin, une partie, pour être exact. Ils...ils parlaient du mauvais temps...et que de bonne ou de laide..., ils devraient repartir au plus vite.

Le garçon fronce les sourcils :

-Ils agissaient...comme s'ils étaient poursuivis.

Tyki croise les bras sur son torse musclé. Le maudit, poursuivis ?! Ça c'est un fait ! Avec la Congrégation qui crée une arme mortelle et le clan Noé qui doit le capturer, Allen Walker, et maintenant Lenalee Lee aussi, ont « deux armées » sur le dos qui comptent bien les traquer jusqu'au bout du monde.

-T'as entendu où ils comptaient aller ?

Le jeune homme déglutit :

-À Lagaro.

Que sais-tu d'autre ?

L'adolescent secoue la tête tellement fort qu'il pourrait se briser les cervicales :

-Ils n'ont rien dit d'autres. Mais vu qu'il a... arrêté de pleuvoir vers quinze heures, ils sont sûrement...déjà partis et arrivé à Lagaro.

Le Noé serre les mâchoires et ses dents grincent entre elles. Les deux Noé les ont loupés de peu.

Tyki fait luire ses iris de manière menaçante et Timéo frissonne et se recroqueville sur lui-même le plus possible :

-Je vous jure, je ne sais rien de plus !

Le Troisième Apôtre ferme les yeux et soupire d'ennui :

-Très bien je te crois.

D'un coup, il claque des doigts et la pièce immaculée commence à se trouer. Les bourrasques de vent diminue d'intensité, avant de ne rester que de légère brises. Timéo tombe lourdement sur le sol pavé, tandis que Road et Tyki redescendent doucement sur le sol, grâce au pouvoir du portugais.

-Road, nous savons où aller maintenant. Shonen doit être à Lagaro en ce moment...

-Est ce que...je peux vous posez...une question ?

Road, qui leur tourne toujours le dos, ne répond pas, alors c'est Tyki qui s'en charge :

-Quoi !

Une drôle de lueur éclaire les iris de l'adolescent :

-Pourquoi...voulez-vous les retrouvez ? Se sont vos ennemis ? Vous comptez les tuer ?

Il a prononcé le dernier mot d'une voix froide. Soudain, Tyki se crispe en comprenant la signification de la lueur qui brille dans les yeux du jeune homme. La folie. Ses yeux bruns sont remplis de folie et un sourire dément déforme son visage, le rendant effrayant comme jamais. Le Noé recule d'un pas, surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement et ses poils se dressent sur tout son corps.

L'adolescent se met à rire de manière incontrôlable qui donne froid dans le dos :

-Vous allez les massacrer ?! Vous allez les buter ?! Allez-y ! Allez à Lagaro et butez les ! Faites payer à ces enfoirés ! Et surtout, torturez bien le défiguré !

Tyki arbore une grimace de dégoût en le dévisageant de haut en bas. Il a l'habitude de voir de drôle de réactions chez les personnes qui les voient en Noé. Peur, crainte, incompréhension...mais pas de la folie.

-Il a littéralement péter les plombs. Road, ne traînons pas i...

Un hurlement de douleur retenti faisant dresser les cheveux sur la tête du Noé et accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il fait volte face d'un bond et observe l'adolescent qui a la bouche grande ouverte et des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Tyki baisse le regard pour remarquer qu'une bougie rose à rayure blanche est plantée dans son épaule droite. Timéo s'appuie contre le mur et halète bruyamment. Il pose une main tremblante vers la bougie et l'arrache avec un cri de souffrance avant de la lâcher par terre.

Le troisième Apôtre étonné de la réaction radicale de Road, se tourne vers elle :

-Road ?

L'interpellée reste de dos. Un silence pesant se propage dans la ruelle, seulement perturbée par les sanglots et les gémissements de douleur du jeune homme.

Tyki tend l'oreille et entend la Noé qui murmure. Le portugais s'avance prudemment vers elle :

-Road, est ce que ça va ?

Soudain, la « jeune » fille relâche son aura qui déferle comme un tsunami dans toute la ruelle. Tyki ne peut s'empêcher de chanceler en arrière et de porter une main à son cœur, tellement elle est puissante et écrasante.

L'aura de la Noé est sombre, noire, froide...mais surtout, c'est une menace de mort. Tyki a l'habitude de sentir que l'aura de la Noé du rêve est ténébreuse...mais là, c'est disproportionné. Ça ne va pas du tout.

-Road ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! On sait où se trouve Shonen, tu devrais être contente ? Tu...

-Pourquoi ?

Cela a été dit si faiblement que Tyki pense avoir rêvé. L'inquiétude commence à lui serrer le cœur :

-Comment ça « pourquoi » ?

Road se retourne lentement, la respiration du Noé se coince dans sa gorge et un sentiment d'horreur se propage dans son corps en voyant dans quel état elle est. Ses pupilles verticales ont viré au blancs et brillent comme des diamants, ses prunelles dorés luisent violemment et n'ont plus aucun éclats de vie et ses mains tremblent. Mais le plus impressionnant, se sont les stigmates sur son front qui saignent. Des filets de sang coulent sur la peau brune de son visage sans s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle répète se simple mot comme un mantra. Tyki est ahuri et reste sans voix devant cette vision. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est l'écouter parler.

-Pourquoi c'est comme ça ?! Pourquoi ça recommence ?!

La voix de Road monte en octave :

-Pourquoi c'est pareil qu'avant ?! Il n'a jamais mérité ça ! Il n'en peux rien s'il est différent des autres !

Tyki essaie de l'apaiser en parlant le plus calmement possible :

-Road, on va retrouver Allen, il faut juste que tu sois pati...

Elle secoue la tête avec énergie :

-Personne ne l'a jamais accepté dans notre clan ! Ils essayaient de le cacher, mais ils étaient tous méfiants envers lui ! D'ailleurs, il n'a eu aucun scrupules à le tuer !

Tyki la fixe perdu. Allen n'est pas mort. De qui parle t-elle ? Qui a tué qui ?

-Il a toujours essayer de les protéger au point de se mettre les autres à dos, sans hésiter une seconde.

Autour d'elle, l'air se met à vibrer et des bougies se matérialisent autour de son corps tremblant. Mais au lieu d'être allumées par de magnifiques flammes orangées, celle-ci sont noires. Les flammes sombres reflètent l'état d'esprit de la Noé, le mal être qui la ronge maintenant, depuis plus de trente-cinq ans, dont elle essayait de l'enfouir au fond de son cœur, pour ne pas y prêter attention, sans réussir à apaisé sa conscience. Haine, tristesse, regret. Toutes ces émotions qui hante son âme et qui la force à ce cacher sous un masque pour accomplir ce que lui demande le Comte millénaire.

Road, qui déteste les exorcistes, doit bien avouer qu'elle a plusieurs points communs avec Allen Walker. Le premier est qu'elle fera tout pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime, dont une personne en particulier. Et le deuxième, comme le maudit le fait si bien, elle se cache sous un masque beaucoup trop oppressant dont les bords commencent à se fissurer.

Des larmes de sang s'échappent de ses yeux :

-Si seulement je n'avais jamais fait cette promesse maudite, j'aurai pu intervenir ! J'aurai pu me placer devant lui et le protéger ! J'aurai pu éviter ce massacre, au lieu d'être restée bloquée !

Road se tourne vers Timéo qui la fixe apeuré. La Noé crache d'une voix forte et sifflante :

-C'est à cause de personnes comme toi que des tragédies pareilles se produisent ! C'est toi qui devrait crever !

Elle lève une main devant elle et Tyki écarquille les yeux :

-Oi Road, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Road !

Cette dernière a entièrement perdu le contrôle, elle s'avance et baisse la main d'un geste sec et précis. Toutes les bougies filent en sifflant vers l'adolescent qui est pétrifié sur place.

Soudain, certaines bougies s'écrasent contre un mur invisible et les cinq autres se plantent dans le corps du jeune homme qui hurle en se tortillant.

La Noé furieuse, se tourne vers Tyki qui a la main envelopper d'un halo mauve, tendue devant lui :

-Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

Road le fusille du regard :

-Tyki Mikk, je t'interdis d'intervenir ! La mort d'un type comme lui ne sera pas une grande perte !

Et là, la Noé fait quelque chose que Tyki n'a jamais vu. Road claque des doigts et le portugais ne peut que regarder ce qui est entrain de se produire.

Les flammes noires des bougies rentrent littéralement dans ces dernières et se teintent de cette couleur. Ensuite, le liquide noir donne l'impression de couler par la pointe dans le corps d'un Timéo terrorisé et les bougies reprennent leur couleur d'origine.

-Road, qu'as tu fait ?

Elle ne répond pas et un gargouillis étouffé retentit dans la ruelle. Tyki tourne la tête et il est prit d'un violent haut le cœur. De la bouche du jeune homme, un épais liquide noire s'est mit à couler, le faisant s'étouffer. Ses prunelles brunes se teintent en rouges sombre et sa sclérotique vire au noir. Timéo se redresse du mieux qu'il peut pour tousser et essayer de reprendre de l'air. Du liquide visqueux coule à présent de ses oreilles, de son nez et ses vêtements en sont recouverts au niveau de ses blessures.

Le troisième Apôtre ouvre la bouche choqué et jette un œil à la Noé qui fixe le spectacle impassible, le visage toujours sanguinolent. Tyki reporte son regard sur la victime. Sa peau a viré au bleu cadavérique et ses yeux sont exorbités à l'extrême. Son corps se tord dans tout les sens et il lâche d'atroces gémissements d'agonie.

Tyki comprend ce qui se passe et cela tient en un seul mot : poison. Road l'a empoisonné avec de la matière noire à l'état liquide.

Le corps de Timéo n'a plus rien d'humain. Son visage est boursouflé et méconnaissable, son corps est tordu dans des angles impossibles et ses yeux sont sur le point de sortir de leur orbite. Soudain, il se raidit totalement et dans un cri étouffé, s'écroule de tout son long sur le sol en répandant le poison noir sur les pavés gris.

Un silence pesant se propage dans la ruelle, seulement perturbé par les battements de cœur affolés de Tyki. Le Noé en a vu des choses dans sa vie, mais un Noé qui est capable de manipuler de la matière noire à l'état liquide, c'est du jamais vu. Et le résultat sur les humains ordinaires est effrayant. Ils en on un exemple devant eux.

Timéo Aldoni est mort.

Il est mort seul et dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ce qu'il souhaitait à Allen et Lenalee, vient de lui arriver à lui.

-J'avais essayer de les résonner, mais c'était trop tard.

Tyki déglutit difficilement et réussit enfin à détacher son regard du corps sans vie du jeune homme pour écouter la Noé, qui continue de saigner.

-Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, il était blessé.

Road parle calmement mais ses yeux anormaux la trahissent.

-Comment a t-il pu ? Comment le Comte a t-il pu le tuer ? Ils étaient tellement proche, il faisait partie de notre famille, alors comment a t-il pu faire ça ?

Tyki écarquille ses yeux dorés sous la surprise. Il a du mal à comprendre. Comment peut-elle être au courant ? Aucun membre du clan ne sait ce qui est arrivé dans le passé. Road parle t-elle de ce fameux Noé ? Le quatorzième ? Le traître ? Comment Road aurait pu le connaître ? Elle n'était même pas née ? Ce qu'elle raconte, c'est du délire ! Tyki retourne son cerveau dans tout les sens, pour essayer de trouver une réponse, en vain.

-C'est à cause du Comte. C'est entièrement de sa faute et...

Soudain, la Noé se penche en avant en plaquant une main devant sa bouche et tousse violemment. Quand elle l'a retire, elle est couverte de sang. Road lâche un rire sans joie :

-Et malgré le temps qui passe, cette promesse est toujours aussi puissante et inviolable.

Un gargouillis lui échappe et elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, qui est maintenant noir et constellé d'étoiles :

-Ça devient carrément invivable.

Tyki la dévisage surprit. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Est ce vraiment Road qui se tient devant lui, le visage en sang et les pupilles blanches ? Elle, qui est une des meilleurs à savoir se contrôler et rester maître d'elle, n'a plus rien à voir avec la personne que le Noé connaît.

D'un coup, elle se remet à tousser et comme si on lui avait aspirer toute son énergie, Road chancelle et s'écroule en tournant de l'œil. Tyki sursaute et se précipite vers elle pour la rattraper :

-ROAD !

Il l'agrippe par le coude et s'accroupit par terre en appuyant la Noé sur son torse. Le portugais détaille son corps pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Du sang macule pratiquement tout son visage et son corps est couvert de sueur. Ses vêtements d'ordinaire si blanc, sont tacheté de tâches écarlates.

D'un tour de main, le Noé matérialise un morceau de tissus et commence à nettoyer le visage de la « jeune » fille, en faisant attention à ses stigmates qui se sont ouverts, au grand étonnement de Tyki. D'habitude, les stigmates ne s'ouvrent qu'au moment où le Noé commence à prendre le dessus sur son hôte et pas après. Comment est ce possible ?

Un petit gémissement s'échappent des lèvres de la neuvième Apôtre et ses paupières papillonnent.

-Road ? Road, tu m'entends ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête et ouvre les yeux. Tyki de détend quand il voit que ses pupilles sont redevenues noires et rondes. La voix de la Noé est rauque :

-Tyki...je crois que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Il acquiesce et lui fait un petit sourire :

-Oui d'ailleurs, tu m'as foutu les j'tons. Comment tu te sens ?

-Épuisée.

-Ça ne m'étonnes pas.

Le Noé devient sérieux :

-Road, comment ça se fait que tu ai l'air de connaître de quatorzième personnellement ? Tu parlais de lui, comme si tu avais été présente.

Road retient son souffle et il y a un gros silence avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix neutre :

-Le Comte m'as légué quelques uns de ses souvenirs pour l'apaiser.

Elle ment et Tyki le sait. Il aimerait aussi lui demander ce qui lui est arrivée avec ses stigmates mais à la place, il ferme les yeux et décide de ne pas insister pour l'instant :

-Je vois. Il faudra que l'on en reparle. Mais maintenant, il faut rentrer, il doit être plus de dix-neuf heure et le Comte va s'inquiété. Tu as assez de force pour ouvrir une porte ?

-Oui.

Road s'agrippe à la manche blanche du Noé et murmure :

-Tyki, demain est ce que l'on pourra aller à Lagaro ?

-Oui bien sur, si tu t'es remise de tes blessures.

-Je vais cicatriser. Euh...est ce que tu pourras me ramener dans ma chambre ? Et surtout, ne dis rien aux autres, explique leurs que je suis épuisée à cause de ma rematérialisation récente. Fais attention à Wisely, il ne doit pas lire dans tes pensées.

Tyki lui sourit à nouveau et se lève en la prenant dans ses bras. Il regarde une dernière fois le cadavre méconnaissable de Timéo Aldoni, baignant dans le liquide noire et baisse les yeux sur la « jeune » fille qui appuie sa tête contre son torse pour profiter de sa chaleur.

-Pas de problème. Aller ouvre un portail et repose toi. Je m'occupe du reste.

Road intime à sa porte de se matérialiser. Les paupières de la Noé deviennent lourdes tout comme ses membres. Elle a à peine le temps d'ouvrir les battants, qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience.

Exorcistes :

Dans les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'ombre, Kanda attend à côté d'une porte, appuyer contre le mur. Ses iris bleus saphir lance des éclairs et sa posture indique à quiconque oserait la folie de lui adresser la parole, de lui foutre la paix. Mugen est fixée à son flanc gauche comme d'habitude.

L'exorciste de deuxième génération tripote distraitement la petite bourse accrochée à con cou, en maudissant Allen Walker. Qui soit dit en passant, l'est déjà.

Ce qu'il compte faire lui donne envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Son orgueil va en prendre un sacré coup, alors qu'il s'était juré de l'éviter comme la peste.

Le jeune homme rejette la tête en arrière en grognant d'exaspération :

-Putain Moyashi, qu'est ce que tu me fais faire ?!

Il continue de lâcher des jurons bien sentis en détachant les boutons de son uniforme pour le jeter nonchalamment sur son épaule. Il fait rouler ses épaules crispées, soulagé d'être en t-shirt et de profiter de la fraîcheur des lieux.

Kanda commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol de cette situation. À la Congrégation, il sent que tout le monde est sur le point de péter les plombs. L'air est chargé de colère, de stress, de tension et les gens commencent à se méfier les uns des autres. Tout part en vrille.

Les exorcistes ont ordre de rester au QG en attendant des instructions qui mettent des siècles à arriver. Ce qui, pour le kendoka, qui est un homme d'action, est une véritable torture. Autant qu'ils l'enferment dans une cellule, ça reviendra au même !

Les traqueurs crachent sur les exorcistes, disant à qui veux l'entendre, que ceux-ci sont de mèches avec Allen Walker. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais cela n'a pas empêché Kanda d'envoyer les traqueurs à l'infirmerie avec le nez défoncé.

Les gardes, alias « les chiens de Luberier », sont devenu pire que des vautours. Ils sont partout et se fondent dans le décors de manières effrayantes. Plus personnes ne comptent le nombres de fois où les cris terrorisés de Miranda ont retentis dans les couloirs. Un jour, Kanda en a même retrouvé un dans les bains communs des hommes. Quand il l'a vu debout dans un coin, l'exorciste l'a fait dégagé à coups de pied au cul.

Les scientifiques du QG et de l'aile asiatique se transforment en de véritables zombies pour terminer l'arme dans les délais. Certains d'entre eux ont craqués. Manque de sommeil, peu de temps pour se nourrir, stress intense et ils sont poussés à bout. Tout ça est un mélange catastrophique, ce qui fait que bon nombre de scientifiques se sont effondrés par terre en plein travail, épuisé et affaibli physiquement et mentalement.

Comme Kanda le dit si bien : Tout par en couille.

Le japonais se passe une main sur le visage exaspéré et fusille la porte du regard. Ça doit faire environ trois quart d'heure qu'il attend raide comme un piquet :

-Tss, il s'est paumé ou quoi ?!

Au même moment, un grincement retentit et Chao Jî sort du bureau avec un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. Le kendoka est tellement discret que le brun ne le remarque même pas. Kanda s'éloigne du mur et l'interpelle avec sa douceur naturelle :

-Oi, lèche c...Chao Jî. T'aurais une minute ?

Le concerné sursaute de surprise ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici. Son visage peu attirant s'éclaire et il s'avance vers le japonais dégoûté. Ce dernier n'a qu'une envie, c'est de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir en courant.

-Que puis-je pour toi ?

Kanda fronce le nez et recule d'un pas. Non seulement le brun empiète sur son espace vitale, mais en plus, il doit être en plein divorce avec sa brosse à dents. Son haleine pourrait servir d'arme contre les akuma.

Le japonais pince l'arrête de son nez et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer :

-Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est coincé ici sans qu'on nous tiennent au courant de la suite des événements. Tu pourrais pas nous filer des infos ?

Chao Jî grimace et réfléchit :

-Kanda, j'aimerais bien mais l'inspecteur Luberier m'a ordonné de ne rien dire pour l'instant.

Le kendoka plisse les yeux et ses iris bleus saphirs deviennent menaçant. C'est clair et net, Chao Jî n'est qu'un lèche cul irrécupérable. Kanda le dévisage comme s'il était une erreur de la nature. Il serre les poings à deux doigts de lui en coller une, voire deux. Il essaie en vain de garder une voix calme et neutre :

-Chao Jî, nous sommes tes...tes coéquipiers. Nous avons le droit de savoir.

Avec ce qu'il vient de dire comme horreur, Kanda est sur le point de vomir ses repas de la journée, voir tout ceux de la semaine.

Le brun secoue la tête désolé :

-Je le sais très bien, mais les ordres sont les ordres et nous devons les respecter sans discuter.

Il passe à côté du kendoka et s'éloigne :

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tout le monde sera bientôt informé de la suite.

Dès qu'il tourne dans un autre couloir, Kanda donne un coup de pied dans le mur :

-Bordel, c'est pas vrai ! Merde, quel lèche cul et con par dessus le marché ! Il a tout pour plaire ce crétin !

Le plan de l'exorciste de deuxième génération n'a servit strictement à rien . De un, une partie de son ego en a prit un coup et de deux, il n'a pas réussit à lui soutirer la moindre infos.

Lèche cul : 1 Kanda Yû : 0.

Mais ce qui l'horripile le plus, c'est le faite que Chao Jî affirme qu'ils doivent tous obéir aux ordres sans broncher. Et ça, Kanda est loin d'être d'accord. Si le brun savait le nombre de personnes qui sont du côté d'Allen, il ferait une attaque et les ferai emprisonner pour traîtrise envers l'ordre.

Le japonais lâche un grognement, il n'est pas du tout avancé et ça l'emmerde vraiment. Il porte une main sur le manche de Mugen avec des éclairs dans les yeux :

-J'vais le buter ! C'est pas possible autrement, j'vais le trancher en deux ! Au moins on aura un peu la paix dans ce monde de fous !

Une aura maléfique entoure son corps et il lève les yeux au plafond :

-Moyashi, si on se recroise, je t'éclate toutes tes dents !

Il lâche son célèbre « tss » et se dirige vers la salle d'entraînement pour relâcher sa colère, en jurant sur tout les crétins qu'i la Congrégation.

Quand il pose une main sur le battant de la porte, un rictus relève les coins de ses lèvres. Il va devoir ruser pour arriver à ses fins.

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plus :)**

 **Qu'avez vous penser de Road ? Des hypothèses ?**

 **Je ne sais pas vous, mais c'est triste à dire, je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à faire mourir Timéo. Mais je dois avouer que c'était une mort atroce. J'espère que ça été de votre côté ?**

 **Et que pensez vous de notre cher Kanda par rapport à Chao Jî ? Il a de quoi péter les plombs ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : CE DIMANCHE ! À dans 2 jours XD**


	15. 15ème Nuit: Les piégés: 3ème partie

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

Je suis vraiment stressée et j'ai très peur ! C'est une partie fort importante de l'histoire et j'ai peur de vos réactions. Je me suis mise beaucoup de pression pour cette 3ème partie. Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien, de cohérent et ne pas trop en faire. Ça à donner ce chapitre et j'ai le flipomètre au maximum. Pendant que j'écris cette note, j'ai les mains qui tremblent !

Je vous laisse le découvrir et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et crainte.

 **Vous imaginez ? Si je n'aurai pas coupé le chapitre en 3 parties, il aurait fait 93 pages !**

 **Review :**

 _Gumiarcadia :_ Encore merci à toi XD J'espère qu'il te plaira. J'ai sué sang et eau pour ce chapitre. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive pour cette fic.

 ** **Comme vous le savez, normalement je ne poste que les vendredi. À partir de maintenant, ce ne sera plus que le vendredi. Dès que le chapitre est terminé je le poste direct.****

 ** **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura...sauf ceux que j'ai inventé ;)****

 ** **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve pour la note de fin de chapitre.****

15ème Nuit : Les piégés : 3ème partie.

 **14 heures plus tard.**

Allen Walker :

Nous courons dans la forêt à en perdre haleine. Le vent siffle à nos oreilles et des branches nous griffent le visage, mais nous continuons à courir sans nous arrêter. Cela fait un bon moment que nous sprintons et nous commençons à fatiguer. Nos Innocences sont activées, les Blood Boots de Lenalee crépitent de puissance et la cape de Crown Clown forme un halo lumineux dans mon dos. Tmcanpy bat rapidement des ailes pour rester à notre hauteur. Le sol accidenté n'aide pas du tout pour se déplacer rapidement, surtout quand on doit rattraper quelque chose.

Un akuma de niveau 3.

Nous étions à Lagaro quand mon œil gauche s'était activé. J'avais ressentit la présence d'un akuma et nous nous étions directement mis à sa recherche.

Normalement, c'est un avantage mais pas dans ces cas là : je peux détecter un akuma dans un rayon d'environ trois cents mètres, qu'il y ait ou non des obstacles. (NDA : Voir tome 5). Mais le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas exactement où il se trouvait, alors pour le chercher, c'est loin d'être évident, surtout dans une ville aussi grande qu'est Lagaro.

Après quelques temps à fouiller les rues de fond en comble, nous l'avions finalement trouvé dans une ruelle sombre, son armure noire se fondant à la perfection et ses yeux rouges luisant dangereusement. Nous nous étions mis en positon de combat quand il s'était mis à rire et... s'était enfuit. Oui oui, un akuma de niveau 3 a prit la FUITE ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! Bien évidemment, nous nous sommes lancer à ses trousses mais, il est vraiment très rapide. Et quand je dis rapide, même Lenalee, qui est réputée pour sa vitesse hallucinante, n'arrive pas à le rattraper !

Ce qui fait que nous courons comme des dératés dans la forêt, pour essayer de le retrouver. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, plus on s'enfonce et plus je ressens comme une petite gène à l'œil gauche, alors qu'il est désactivé.

Je lâche un juron et ralentis l'allure jusqu'à m'arrêter. Lenalee le remarque et fait de même en fronçant les sourcils :

-Allen-kun ?

Je secoue la tête en reprenant mon souffle, l'air froid me brûlant la gorge à chaque inspiration. Tim se pose sur mon épaule. Je pointe mon œil gauche :

-Soit il s'est échappé, soit il est hors de porté. Je ne ressens plus sa présence et mon œil s'est désactivé.

Lenalee se mord la lèvre inférieure et désactive son Innocence qui se rétracte en deux bracelets de cheville. Sa respiration forme de petits nuages dans l'air froid de la matinée.

Je tourne la tête de tout les côtés pour essayer de repérer un mouvement suspect à travers les arbres, mais à part quelques petits animaux, je ne vois rien d'autre. Je soupire résigné et dématérialise Crown Clown.

Je serre les dents ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'akuma. Pourquoi avoir prit la fuite ? Un niveau 1, ça peut se comprendre mais un niveau 3 ?! C'est vraiment très étrange, d'habitude se sont les premiers à engager le combat et celui-là prend littéralement la fuite ?! Est ce qu'il voulait nous éloigner de la ville ? Ou voulait-il qu'on le suive ? Ou peut-être qu'il voulait tout simplement se foutre de nous ? Je secoue la tête, c'est impossible. Le Comte programme les akuma pour qu'ils s'en prennent aux humains et aux exorcistes. Mais alors, que voulait-il ? C'est à rien n'y comprendre.

La sensation de gène s'intensifie un peu et ça me rends perplexe. Tim ouvre la gueule et me mordille affectueusement la joue. Je lui souris. Je me retourne et observe les alentours sans reconnaître où nous sommes exactement. Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, alors pour retrouver le chemin qui mène à la ville, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. Quelle plaie !

Je jette un œil à Lenalee qui fixe avec insistance un point derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'elle observe. Je plisse les yeux et tout dans le fond, caché par des troncs qui nous bouchent la vue, je remarque quelques briques :

-Une maison ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Je m'avance de quelques pas et ma gène à l'œil s'intensifie un peu plus. Je me frotte la paupière et me mord l'intérieur de la joue.

-Allen-kun ?

Je lève la tête :

-Euh, ça te dérange si on va y jeter un œil ?

Lenalee m'épie bizarrement, elle doit sentir que quelques chose ne va pas :

-Non, pas du tout.

Elle reprend sa valise et nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment. Une légère brise souffle entre les arbres et soulève les pans de nos vestes. Tim est parcouru d'un frisson et plonge dans ma poche. Nos pas font craquer quelques feuilles mortes et nous faisons attention à ne pas glisser sur la boue humide. Je lève le regard vers les arbres, les branches dépourvue de feuilles s'entrechoquent dans des bruits de craquement à cause du vent.

Plus nous avançons et plus ma douleur à l'œil s'intensifie, j'ai l'impression que l'on me plante une aiguille dedans. Je crispe les mâchoires et prends de longues inspiration pour essayer de réguler la douleur, mais bien évidement ça ne marche pas.

Je sens le regard de Lenalee sur moi et je m'apprête à sourire pour la rassure, quand je me rends compte que je ne peux plus faire ça. Je lui ai promis d'être sincère et de tout lui dire.

Je pose ma main sur mon œil gauche :

-Je...j'ai une petite gène à l'œil.

Elle acquiesce :

-Je me disais bien. Ton iris est remplis de tâches rouges et il ne reste que très peu de gris.

Je sursaute et retire ma paume de mon visage :

-Vraiment ?!

Elle hoche la tête et s'approche de moi pour mieux voir. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et son visage est tout près du mien. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ses prunelles améthystes et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Mon corps se raidit et mon visage prend feu. Je bloque ma respiration mais impossible de tenir avec mon cœur qui manque de sortir de ma poitrine. Bon sang, je suis entrain de devenir dingue ! À chaque fois que l'on se retrouve à proximité, mon corps réagis de cette manière. C'est vraiment bizarre car c'est dérangeant mais en même temps, c'est agréable. Avant je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, alors maintenant je suis totalement paumé.

-Ton...ton iris est de plus en plus rouge.

Je reviens à la réalité en clignant des paupières. Lenalee est toujours devant moi et elle a l'air gênée. J'écarquille les yeux : faite que je n'ai rien fait d'étrange !

Je me racle la gorge et réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de dire :

-Pourtant mon œil n'est pas activé.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté :

-Quand est ce que ça a commencé ?

D'un coup de menton, je pointe le bâtiment en pierre :

-Plus on se rapproche et plus ça devient intense.

-Il y a peut-être quelque chose dedans qui a une influence sur ton œil ?

-C'est possible. Mais quoi ? Il faut y aller.

Elle gonfle les joues :

-On y va, mais si la douleur devient insoutenable, tu le dis !

Je souris et lève les mains en signe de résignation :

-Oui oui, tu seras la première à le savoir.

-Y a intérêt !

Nous nous mettons à rire et nous continuons à avancer.

 **D GRAY MAN**

L'immense bâtiment en pierre, qui dans le temps devait être magnifique, se dresse devant nous. C'est une énorme bâtisse abandonnée...apparemment, nous sommes doués pour en trouver. Du lierre recouvre tout un pan en une masse emmêlés et délaissée. Sur un autre, il y a un énorme trou et les pierres sont noircies, comme si elles avaient été brûlées. La plupart des fenêtres sont intactes mais certaines sont fissurées. Le toit est couvert de mousse verdâtre et la porte en bois donne l'impression d'être sur le point de tomber au moindre choc.

Une vague de douleur traverse mon œil et me fait crisper tout les muscles de mon corps. C'est sur et certains, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce bâtiment. Je ferme l'œil gauche en espérant atténuer la douleur et je m'approche de la porte, Lenalee sur mes talons.

-On devrait activer nos Innocences par précaution.

J'acquiesce et matérialise Crown Clown dont la cape lumineuse m'enveloppe le dos et les bras. J'entends des crépitements et les bottes de Lenalee se déploient. Elle me fait un signe de tête et je pose ma main droite sur la poignée. Je prends une grande inspiration et l'ouvre à la volée la faisant grincé comme pas possible. Pour l'effet de surprise, on repassera !

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment et un nuage de poussières m'accueille à bras ouvert. Je ferme les yeux et tousse violemment en plaquant une main sur mon nez et ma bouche.

-Allen-kun accroupis-toi et utilise Crown Clown comme bouclier !

Je ne me pose pas de question et fais ce qu'elle me demande. Ma cape englobe totalement mon corps me plongeant dans une lueur fantomatique.

-La valse brumeuse !

Une puissante gerbe de vent me fouette et je dois me cramponner au sol pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long. Mes oreilles sifflent et je sens la température de la pièce tomber en chute libre. Des craquements se font entendre et quelques fenêtres explosent.

Après quelques secondes, le vent perd en intensité et j'intime à Crown Clown de me libérer. Je repère Lenalee, qui est dos à moi, son corps, encore entouré par des rafales de vent. Les deux pans de sa robe et ses cheveux volent dans tout les sens et son Innocence est parcourue de petites décharges électrique bleus.

Je me relève et prends une grande goulée d'air pur. Je peux enfin respirer normalement.

-Ça va mieux ?

Lenalee s'avance vers moi avec un sourire.

-Oui merci.

Ma douleur à l'œil me rappelle à l'ordre et je dépose ma valise pour me mettre à examiner l'endroit. Lenalee fait de même et nous analysons chaque recoins. L'intérieur du bâtiment est énorme mais nous ne savons pas ce que c'était avant. On pourrais croire que c'était une grande maison, mais les murs font environs dix mètres de haut et il n'y a pas d'étage. Il n'y a aucun meuble, tout est en pierre et seul un des coins arbore un énorme trou avec le contour brûlé.

Lenalee, grâce à son Innocence, inspecte en hauteur accompagné par Timcanpy tandis que moi, je m'occupe du bas. Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas exactement ce que nous devons chercher, à part que cette chose en question a une influence sur mon œil.

J'ai remarqué que plus j'avance vers l'énorme trou et plus j'ai des pic de douleur à l'œil. Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers cet endroit. Quand j'arrive devant, je n'ai qu'une envie, me reculer le plus vite possible. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le globe oculaire. Je pose mon regard sur le mur noir et passe mes griffes dessus. À part qu'il a l'air d'être carbonisé, il n'y a rien. Je lâche un grognement d'exaspération. Ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre !

Une nouvelle vague se répand de mon œil et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas que Lenalee m'entende et je baisse le visage. Je respire part à coup et mon corps tremble.

J'ouvre mon œil droit et quelque chose attire mon attention, sur cette partie, le sol est en terre. Je m'accroupis doucement et avec ma main griffue, je touche le sol noir de suie...puis j'écarquille les yeux, horrifié :

-Lenalee, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

-C'est vrai ? J'arrive.

Tim fait du surplace à côté de mon visage m'envoyant de l'air frais dessus. Lenalee se pose à côté de moi et se baisse pour regarder ce que je lui montre :

-Qu'est ce q... Oh mon dieu !

Le sol n'est pas noir qu'à cause de la suie, elle est aussi de cette couleur à cause des dizaines de pentacles qui le recouvre !

-Mais c'est...

Je hoche la tête :

-Le virus d'akuma...

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge et mon œil gauche s'active, avant que la douleur ne disparaisse d'un coup me laissant pantelant. L'engrenage autour de mon œil se dématérialise et tout redevient normal. Je respire par la bouche pour calmer les palpitation de mon cœur.

-Allen-kun ?!

Je rejette la tête en arrière libéré d'un poids. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien quand la douleur disparaît :

-Ça va, c'est enfin passé.

Lenalee me fixe inquiète :

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui oui.

Je m'assied en tailleur sur le sol et pointe celui-ci du doigt :

-C'est à cause de ça que mon œil s'est activé. C'est comme si il voulait que je voit ces pentacles.

Lenalee a l'air perdue :

-Comment ça se fait qu'il y en a sur le sol.

Je me masse la nuque mal à l'aise :

-Car il y a sûrement un akuma enterré.

Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et ses yeux mauves sont ronds comme des soucoupes :

-Quoi ?! Enterré ?!

-Oui, avec Lavi, on a déjà vu ça au manoir de Krory. Quand il tuait un akuma, Eliade se chargeait de l'enterrer. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y avait un cimetière et nous y sommes allé. Sur le sol, il y avait des pentacles et quand nous avons creusés les tombes, des akuma étaient dans des cercueils. Le bois avait pourri, ce qui fait que le virus c'était répandu dans le sol. Comme maintenant. (NDA : voir tome 4).

-Mais...comment dire ? Pourquoi l'avoir enterré ?

Lenalee fait bien attention à ne pas toucher les pentacles et elle a raison, ils peuvent être encore nocif.

-Seul les exorcistes peuvent libérer leur âme. Mais si se sont des humains ordinaires, qui par je ne sais quel miracle, on réussit à le « tuer », pour s'en débarrasser, ils l'ont enterré. Je suis pratiquement sûr que le trou dans le mur n'est pas dû à un incendie, mais à une explosion ou un coup de feu.

Lenalee fixe ma main gauche qui est posée sur les pentacles :

-Et comment faut-il faire pour libérer son âme ?

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête :

-C'est trop tard, son âme à été détruite. Quand elle est libérée, le réceptacle de métal qui forme le corps de l'akuma se désintègre et ne laisse aucune trace. Tandis qu'ici, le sol est couvert de pentacles. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Ça aurait pu être Mana à sa place...NON ! Je me frappe mentalement. J'ai libéré l'âme de Mana, il repose en paix depuis six ans.

Je me relève d'un coup faisant sursauter Lenalee.

-On...on y va ? On sait ce qui provoquait l'activation de mon œil, nous pouvons retourner à Lagaro.

Elle se redresse et détaille mon visage crispé. Elle détourne le regard et se tord les mains.

-Lenalee ?

Sa voix est un peu hésitante :

-Je me disais que vu que c'est un grand espace et que c'est éloigné de la ville, on pourrait s'entraîner et surtout toi, pour que tu essaies la matière noir.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition mais il est vrai que cet endroit peut faire office de salle d'entraînement.

-D'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

Je vois ses épaules se détendent, elle devait avoir peur de ma réaction. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas du tout emballé à l'idée d'appendre à utiliser la matière noire, ça me donne le sentiment que je m'éloigne encore plus de ma condition d'exorciste et que j'utilise un tabou. Mais cela pourrait être un énorme avantage, surtout si nous recroisons la route d'Apocryphos et si je l'utilise à bon escient, il n'y a pas de problèmes. J'essaie de me convaincre du mieux que je peux, mais je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. Quand on voit ce que peux faire la matière noire, c'est effrayant et je suis très bien placé pour le savoir. Mon bras gauche en a déjà fait les frais. Un simple geste peut tout détruire.

Nous reculons à l'opposé du bâtiment pour laisser un semblant de paix à l'âme détruite. J'enlève ma veste pendant que Lenalee déboutonne sa robe pour se retrouver en short. Tim se pose sur ma valise pour nous observer. Je retire ma mitaine gauche et la dépose sur ma veste :

-On s'échauffe d'abord ?

Elle acquiesce :

-J'allais te le proposer.

On se place face à face et Lenalee fait des petits bons pour se réchauffer. Avec les fenêtres brisées, l'air glacé rentre librement.

Je me place en position de combat et j'attends qu'elle attaque la première. Elle le fait toujours et à force de l'observer -sans mauvais jeu de mot, hein- je commence à savoir anticiper ses coups. Elle a énormément de force dans les jambes, alors en combat, elle les utilise pratiquement tout le temps. Par contre en cas de besoin, elle n'hésite pas à se servir de ses poings.

Comme je l'avais deviné, elle bondit sur moi et balance sa jambe vers mon flanc gauche. Je pare le coup avec mes mains et la repousse, espérant lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle chancelle sur quelques pas et j'en profite pour m'avancer vers elle mais Lenalee se reprend vite et contre attaque en me donnant un coup de pied en plein dans les côtes. Je grimace, elle n'y ai pas allée de main morte ! Et bien sûr, elle ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Elle pivote sur elle même en levant une jambe et j'ai à peine le temps de me protéger le côté du visage, que sa jambe entre en contact avec mes mains. Je lâche un grognement et recule de plusieurs pas. Je secoue mes mains et j'essaie de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Malgré que l'on bouge, mon corps est couvert de chair de poule, il fait vraiment froid ici.

Je jette un œil à Lenalee qui me fixe les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils haussé :

-Dis moi Allen-kun, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que tu dois retenir tes coups.

Je sursaute et rougis. Elle m'a grillé.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle secoue la tête :

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, au corps à corps, même sans Crown Clown, tu es bien plus fort que ça.

Un rire nerveux m'échappe et un sourire espiègle étire les lèvres de Lenalee :

-Tu n'as qu'à imaginé que je suis Kanda.

Je prends une mine horrifié : imaginer Lenalee en Kanda ?! Lenalee avec le physique de... Mais quelle vision d'horreur !

-IMPOSSIBLE !

Elle cligne des yeux et se met à rire face à ma réaction :

-Très bien, dans ce cas...

Elle active son Innocence qui monte jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

-On va pimenter un peu tout ça.

À peine sa phrase achevée qu'elle s'élance. Elle disparaît de mon champ de vision et je commence à être inquiet. Elle a activé son INNOCENCE ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Derrière moi, je sens une bourrasque de vent. J'active Crown Clown et pare son coup...de poing ? Pas de pied ? Je fronce les sourcils. Elle recule d'un bon et disparaît à nouveau. Je regarde de tout les côtés, ne sentant que des rafales de vent. Un frisson me remonte le long du dos et je fais volte face pour parer un autre coup de poing avec mon bras gauche durcit. Lenalee appuie de tout son poids pour essayer de me faire reculer mais je demeure bien campé sur mes jambes. Et c'est la que je comprends. Elle n'utilise son Innocence que pour avoir un effet de surprise et m'obliger à réagir par réflexe. Vu que l'Innocence est devenue « mortelle » pour moi, quand elle a activé la sienne, j'étais un peu flippé. Mais elle ne se sert que de ses poings. Je lui fait un grand sourire qu'elle me renvoie :

-Tu es vraiment grave. Comme si j'allais utiliser mon Innocence directement sur toi. Ça fait plus d'un an que l'on se connaît, tu sais comment je suis.

Je me détends :

-Oui oui.

J'appuie plus fort sur mes mains pour la faire reculer avec un sourire malicieux. Si elle veux jouer à ça, on va jouer.

Je cours vers elle et projette mon poing vers son flanc. D'un bond, elle saute par dessus mon corps et je me retourne juste à temps pour voir sa main arriver droit sur ma mâchoire. Je me baisse d'un coup et remarquant une ouverture, je m'élance.

Nous continuons comme ça pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes. Ça va se jouer au premier qui se fatiguera. L'adrénaline parcours mes veines comme à chaque combat que je mène. Mon cœur me martèle la poitrine et mes mouvements sont régler aux millimètres près.

Lenalee utilise parfois les murs pour prendre de l'élan. Son visage est concentré et elle ne fait pas un mouvement de trop.

Au bout d'un moment, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Lenalee fait du sur place à un mètre du sol, les jambes repliées ou elle, immobile. J'en profite pour l'attaquer et tend mon bras droit devant moi :

-Clown Belt !

Une lanière blanche fuse de ma main et s'enroule autour de son poignet. Je tire dessus d'un coup et le corps de Lenalee est projeté vers l'avant. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et ce n'est que trop tard que je comprends pourquoi. Si elle faisait du sur place c'était pour prendre de l'impulsion avec son Innocence. Résultat : ses Blood Boots relâche toute leurs puissances au moment où je tire sur la lanière. Ce qui fait que Lenalee fonce sur moi sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et je ne peux rien faire non plus.

-Allen-kun !

Elle tend ses bras devant elle et j'ai à peine le temps de me dire que ça va faire très mal, que le haut de nos corps rentrent en contact. Le choc est très violent et je bascule en arrière. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et nous nous écroulons par terre comme deux bouses de vache.

Je grogne de douleur, même si la capuche de Crown Clown a amorti ma tête, ça fait vraiment mal. Nous sommes tous les deux sonnés par la chute et ils nous ai impossible de nous relever tout de suite.

Je rouvre les yeux et penche mon visage sur le côté :

-Lenalee, ça va ?

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour me répondre :

-À part que j'ai l'impression de m'être prise un mur de face, ça va. Juste un peu sonnée.

Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche et elle se blottit encore plus contre moi. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte de comment nous sommes. Elle est au dessus de moi et son corps recouvre le mien. Mes bras sont toujours enroulés autour de sa taille. Sa tête et ses mains sont posées sur mon torse et nos jambes sont emmêlées. Mon visage prend feu. OK, je vais mourir ! Il ne faut surtout pas que mon corps réagit comme la dernière fois car je n'ai pas d'eau glacé à disposition !

Soudain je fais tilt ! Je ferme les yeux et penche ma tête en arrière car j'ai enfin compris quelque chose. Lenalee. C'est Lenalee qui me fait réagir comme ça. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, loin de là. Au début, je ne comprenais pas car je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment puissant envers quelqu'un d'autre. Avec mon physique repoussant et ma condition, je ne me préoccupais que de me cacher sous une capuche, de protéger les gens, de libérer les akuma et anéantir le Comte. Bien sur, en tant qu'adolescent, il m'est déjà arrivé de me procurer du plaisir en solitaire mais je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais me sentir attirer par une personne.

Mon cœur se serre et je retire mes bras de sa taille. Ça ne pourra jamais être possible. Pas avec tout ce qui se passe. Je me fais dévorer l'âme par Néah et je n'apporte que le malheur et le chaos. Si je suis partit de la Congrégation, c'était surtout pour ne pas que les Noé s'en prennent à eux et voilà que Lenalee me rejoint. Elle s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup. Un sourire amer prend place sur mon visage. Quel merdier.

-Lenalee ? Est ce que tu peux te relever ?

Elle se redresse sur les mains :

-Oui.

Elle se lève et l'air froid s'abat sur moi mais je n'y fais pas attention. Elle me tend la main et je l'attrape pour me lever, en évitant de croiser son regard. Je masse mon cou endoloris et fais rouler mes épaules.

-Euh, je crois qu'on a finit l'échauffement. Comment on procède pour la suite ?

La suite. Apprendre à utiliser la matière noire. Je désactive Crown Clown et me place au centre de la pièce. Je me retourne et regarde Lenalee qui a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer.

-J'aimerais que tu te places le plus loin possible, contre le mur. On ne sait jamais.

-Mais...

Je serre les poings :

-Lenalee, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer. À part involontairement, je ne sait pas comment utiliser la matière noire et si j'en perds le contrôle, je serai plus rassuré si tu te tiens éloignée.

Mes mains tremblent de manière incontrôlable et je sens des filets de sueur froide me couler dans le dos.

-D'accord, mais au moindre problème, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'interviendrai.

J'entends ses talons claquer sur le sol et elle s'éloigne aussi loin que la pièce le lui permet. Je lâche un soupir et je regarde ou elle est exactement. Elle se trouve dans le coin le plus éloigné de moi et à sa posture raidie, elle est prête à agir.

Je lui montre mon air blasé. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est têtue. C'est incroyable. Je me passe une main sur le visage pour ne pas qu'elle me voit entrain de sourire. Mais elle est comme ça, têtue, et personne ne peut la faire changée sur ce point.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. La pièce est plongée dans le silence et j'inspire de l'air frais par la bouche. Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Quand j'utilise mon Innocence, cela se fait instinctivement. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir où de me concentrer car elle fait partie de moi. Ça fait six ans qu'elle s'est activée, alors j'ai eu largement le temps d'apprendre à m'en servir. Mais avec la matière noire, comment suis-je censé y arriver ?

Je rouvre les yeux, le moral au plus bas. Je regarde ma main droite et bouge les doigts. Je réfléchis à comment j'ai fais les deux dernières fois. Qu'est ce que j'avais ressentis ? Dans quelle condition avais-je réussis ? La première fois : c'était à cause d'un chat qui avait essayer de bouffer Tim. J'étais exaspéré et j'en avais mare de cette course poursuite. La deuxième fois : par la faute d'Apocryphos qui étranglait Lenalee. J'avais la haine, j'étais inquiet et je voulais qu'il dégage du train.

Grâce à ces éléments, je peux constater deux choses. De un : c'est pendant un accès de panique ou un moment grave que j'arrive à l'activer. Et de deux : quand je ressens de violente émotions. La matière noire répond à des sentiments négatifs.

Je me pince les lèvres : pourquoi cela ne m'étonnes pas ? Mais c'est une bonne piste.

Je lève mon bras droit devant moi et écarte les doigts. Je pense à Lenalee, à ses yeux larmoyants pendant que les mains d'Apocryphos lui compressaient la gorge pour l'étrangler. À la rage que j'avais éprouvé et la peur qui me tordait l'estomac. Je voulais le tuer, je voulais voir la vie disparaître de son regard monstrueux.

De la chaleur commence à se propager dans le bout des mes doigts et remonte doucement jusqu'à ma paume.

Je continue de re-visualiser la scène. Lenalee était à deux doigts de tombée du toit, elle était retenue par l'Innocence autonome. Cette saloperie ! Elle avait failli mourir par sa faute !

Ma respiration se fait bruyante et une lueur mauve enveloppe entièrement ma main.

Je me souviens du bouclier que j'avais réussis à faire apparaître. À sa puissance, à sa taille. La manière que j'avais utilisé pour le contrôler... et je laisse ce souvenir se propager dans mon corps.

Une vague de chaleur me parcours et l'air ondoie devant moi. Un filet de sueur coule le long de ma tempe, l'effort est intense mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Un hexagone mauve commence à se matérialiser et sa taille augmente jusqu'à atteindre les deux mètres de haut. On dirait qu'il est en verre et je peux donc voir le mur à travers. Mes yeux me picotent alors je les clignent. Mais le plus important, c'est que j'ai réussis ! Bon c'est pas énorme, mais j'y suis arrivé !

J'entends une exclamation de surprise et je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule. Lenalee s'est avancée de quelques pas, la bouche grande ouverte et fixe ahurie l'hexagone. Je lui souris et reporte mon regard sur la matière noire. Je lève la main plus haut et le bouclier suit mon mouvement. Je peux le contrôler à ma guise sans le moindre effort. Le matériau est très épais mais il reste très facile à manipulé. En cas d'attaque, cela pourrais nous être très utile.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté et réfléchis. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Un bouclier c'est très pratique mais je dois savoir faire autre chose non ?

J'analyse les alentours, c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas activé Crown Clown en même temps. J'aurai pu essayer la matière noire en hauteur.

Soudain, l'hexagone se met à crépiter. J'écarquille les yeux, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Sous mon regard halluciné, l'hexagone se met à s'incliner à l'horizontale, à trente centimètres du sol. Je peux contrôler la matière noire par la pensée ?! Elle réponds à mes besoins ? Je m'approche prudemment, c'est comme s'il m'invitait à monter dessus. Je me plante devant, lève une jambe et pose mon pied sur la surface lisse. J'appuie dessus pour tester sa résistance et je décide de grimper d'un coup.

Je retiens mon souffle, m'attendant à ce qu'il disparaisse mais il reste bien stable sous mon poids. Je lâche un soupir et je remarque que Lenalee se rapproche de plus en plus. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas l'hexagone qu'elle regarde mais mon visage.

-Lenalee ?

Son visage est inquiet :

-Tes yeux...ils sont dorés.

Je me raidis, les picotement que j'ai ressentis aux niveaux à mes yeux, c'est à cause de ça ? Quand j'utilise la matière noire, ils virent au doré ? Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que Lenalee m'avait dit la même chose quand Apocryphos nous avait pris en chasse sur le toit du train.

Je lui fais un sourire rassurant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien moi.

Elle hoche la tête.

Je fixe la surface mauve, je ressens des vagues d'énergie sous mes pieds et je me demande si je peux en faire apparaître plusieurs à la fois. Je me concentre et intime à un autre bouclier incliner de se matérialiser plus haut. Un halo mauve clair enveloppe mon corps comme de la brume. C'est léger et ça ne me gène pas du tout. Je reporte mon attention devant moi, toujours concentré et un peu plus loin, un autre bouclier apparaît. Je marche lentement et monte dessus. Il tient également le coup ! Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres quand soudain, la plaque commence à s'effacer.

-Allen-kun !

Je serre la main droite et canalise mon énergie sur la plaque. Colère, haine, peur, et bien d'autres. Le bouclier se stabilise sous mes pieds et j'entends le soupir de soulagement de Lenalee. Je fais de même, encore un peu et je tombais. Heureusement que je ne suis pas haut. Ok, note à moi même : rester concentré jusqu'au bout !

J'en fais apparaître encore quelque uns et je finis par me retrouver à cinq mètres du sol. À l'aide de son Innocence, Lenalee lévite à quelques mètres de moi.

-Est ce que ça va ?

À part que c'est épuisant, je me sens normal.

-Oui oui, tout va bien.

Elle observe les plaques, curieuse :

-Il faut avouer que c'est impressionnant.

Je m'avance un peu et regarde le sol à travers la plaque mauve :

-C'est vrai. Je me demande ce que je peux encore faire avec.

Lenalee se recule un peu pour me laisser expérimenter autre chose.

Je peux créer des boucliers qui font office de protections et d'escaliers de fortune mais il faudrait que je puisse également me défendre. Des projectiles ? Je pense à ceux de Road, de Tyki et surtout du Comte. Des bougies et des boules de matières noires.

J'essuie la sueur de mon front, tourne le dos à Lenalee et tends la main devant moi. Je laisse la colère envahir mon corps et crisper tout mes muscles. J'aimerais qu'une boule d'énergie apparaisse aux bouts de mes doigts. Je l'ordonne de toute mes forces et la matières noirs m'obéis. Des filaments mauves commencent à me lécher le bouts des doigts et à force de concentration, une petite sphère rutilante de puissance se matérialise. Je fronce les sourcils, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus grande. Je lève les yeux vers le mur de briques en face de moi et lance la sphère dessus. Au moment où elle quitte ma main, la puissance du tir me fait perdre l'équilibre et je tombe du bouclier sur lequel j'étais.

-Attention !

Lenalee saute vers moi mais je m'écrase sur une plaque qui se trouvait encore en dessous. Elle désactive son Innocence et se pose prudemment sur la surface mauve. Elle s'agenouille et m'aide à m'asseoir. J'ai eu le souffle coupé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que une si petite sphère puisse être aussi puissante.

-Oh bon sang !

Je fronce les sourcils et suis le regard de Lenalee :

-Wow !

Dans le mur, là où la boule d'énergie a frappé, il y a maintenant un énorme trou fumant. Les contours sont noircis et quelques morceaux de briques tombent encore. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?!

Lenalee m'aide à me relever et je fixe le trou incrédule. Il n'y pas a dire, la matière noire est vraiment trop dangereuse. Pendant ma chute, mon élastique s'est enlevé et mes cheveux me tombent devant le visage.

-Tu vas continuer ?

Le regard de Lenalee est neutre, ne voulant pas influencer ma décision.

-Oui, j'essaie un dernier truc et j'arrête pour aujourd'hui.

-Ok.

Elle observe mon visage et mes yeux qui doivent toujours être dorés. Elle se place sur le bord de la plaque et se laisse tombée dans le vide. Elle active ses Blood Boots, effectue un salto arrière et atterrit sur ses pieds. Elle s'éloigne et lève la tête vers moi. Je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète pour moi mais non seulement ça pourrait nous être utile un jour, mais c'est peut-être le seul moyen contre Apocryphos.

Je redescends de quatre plaques pour me retrouver à un mètre du sol. Je prends une grande inspiration et à nouveau, je tends la main devant moi. Mon corps est couvert de sueur et il s'enveloppe du halo mauve. J'intime à la matière noire de prend la forme d'une sphère et de se multiplier. Mes jambes commencent à trembler mais je serre les dents.

Une, trois, dix, quinze... Des dizaines et des dizaines de sphères mauves parsèment l'air autour de moi. Des vrombissements de puissance se fond entendre et je sens quelque chose de bizarre me chatouiller le corps. Je baisse les yeux et je remarque que mes vêtements se brouillent pour en laisser place à d'autres qui me font grimacer.

Ma blouse noire sans manches s'allonge et deux pans se forment pour m'arriver juste au dessus de mes chevilles. Sur le devant, le col reste le même mais le décolleter en V s'ouvre plus profondément laissant voir une bonne partie de mon torse. Il y a également une bonne parcelle de peau mise à nue au dessus de ma ceinture. Une manche enveloppe totalement mon bras droit mais pas la gauche. Mon pantalon devient plus moulant et mes bottes s'allongent pour m'arriver juste en dessous des genoux. Le tout vire au noir.

Je porte la tenue des Noé ! Mais la mienne est entièrement noire sans la moindre touche de blanc. Un frisson de terreur me parcoure, c'est celle de Néah. Je me rappelle ce qu'il m'avait dit dans un cauchemars _« Regarde-moi bien, parce que dans peu temps...tu auras cette apparence »._ Je serre les mâchoires à m'en exploser les dents. Oh non.

(NDA : Pour ceux qui se demande à quoi ressemble son habit, j'ai trouvé une image sur internet qui ressemble à celui que j'ai imaginé. Il suffit de taper : d gray man allen noé et normalement vous trouverez une image avec Allen en Noé. Sauf que dans ma fic, ses vêtements sont totalement noir, que la peau d'Allen vire au brun et que son bras et sa malédiction restent rouges).

-Allen...-kun ?

Je croise le regard perdu de Lenalee. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand...

BOUM ! BOUM !

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge et je suis pris de violents vertiges qui me donnent la nausée. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je tombe à genoux sur le bouclier. J'ai la tête qui va explose et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Je me recroqueville sur moi même et plaque mes mains sur mon front. J'ai l'impression que l'on tire la peau de mon crâne. Mon corps me fait souffrir et je suis pris de tremblement. Des ondes de douleur me traversent par vagues et la sueur fait plaquer mes vêtements sur mon corps. Chaque inspiration me brûle les poumons et je n'arrive pas à prendre assez d'air. J'étouffe. Littéralement.

Mon front me fait de plus en plus souffrir et j'ai du mal à me retenir de gémir. Je pose mes mains dessus et elles rencontrent quelque chose de liquide et poisseux. Je retire une de mes mains pour la retrouver plein de sang. Je saigne...du front ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'un nouveau élancement de douleur traverse mon corps.

-Allen-kun ! Allen-kun !

Lenalee m'appelle mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Mes mâchoires sont trop crispées.

J'entends la voix de Néah qui résonne dans ma tête de manière furieuse :

- _Alors comme ça, tu essaies la matière noire ? MA matière noire. Dis moi, tu es stupide ou inconscient ? Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire sans réagir ?!_

Lenalee me secoue par les épaules mais je ne l'entends plus. Les sons sont brouillés et j'ai comme un flash. Je vois des endroits, une sorte de pièce totalement blanche, un jardin mais également des tâches rougeâtre. Du sang ? Puis plus rien, c'est tout ce que je peux voir pour l'instant. Ensuite, se sont des bruits et des phrases qui commencent à fuser dans mon esprit sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ou de qui elles proviennent exactement :

 _-Comment as tu pu faire ça, hein ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !_

 _-Néah ! Néah ! Arrête ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !_

 _-Tu es un Noé, ne l'oublies pas._

 _-Liana, même si nous ne sommes pas du même sang, je te considère comme ma petite sœur, sache le._

 _-Néah, je peux t'écouter jouer ?_

 _-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois continuer d'avancer. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'arrêter. Je serai là pour t'aider._

 _-ON N'AURAIT JAMAIS DU LEURS FAIRE CONFIANCE ! CES VERMINES NE MÉRITENT QUE DE CREVER COMME DES RATS ! JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER ! TOUS, JUSQU'AU DERNIER !_

Des voix, des cris, tout se mélangent dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître la voix de Road ?, Néah mais il y en a d'autres qui me sont inconnue. C'est perturbant car je ne vois rien mais j'entends et je ressens de la joie pour ensuite passer à de la terreur, des doutes et les craintes de quelqu'un. Mon cœur et ma tête vont exploser et je me plaque les mains sur mes oreilles pour essayer de faire cesser ses cris, en vain.

Je sens la présence de Néah se coller contre moi. Une sensation de froid et de panique se propage dans tout mon corps. La noirceur de Néah se répand en moi comme du liquide et il plante ses griffent dans mes chaires et mon âme :

- _Si tu tiens tant à utiliser ma matière noire, il est normal que fasse de même avec quelque chose qui t'appartient._

Sa conscience prend de plus en plus de place et j'étouffe. La sensation est différente de d'habitude mais la douleur est toujours la même. C'est toujours une véritable torture ! Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux et ma vue se brouille. Je ne vois plus Lenalee et ne sens plus se mains sur moi. La seule chose que je remarque c'est le halo mauve qui ondoie devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à me raccrocher à quelques choses, les cris sont trop puissants et ils se mélangent tellement qu'il m'est devenu impossible de les comprendre.

Néah murmure à mes oreilles :

- _C'est de ta faute, Allen._

Lenalee Lee :

Je suis en pleine panique ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai beau le secouer, Allen-kun n'a pas l'air de m'entendre. Ses yeux dorés sont vides et écarquillés. Ses mains sont plaquées sur ses oreilles comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre quelque chose. Quelques respirations haletantes et petits gémissement s'échappent de ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte sinon il est totalement silencieux. Je baisse les yeux et fronce les sourcils car il y a un morceau de peau brune qui dépasse de son vêtement. Je l'écarte doucement et je peux constater que la peau de son ventre devient brune et que ça se répand lentement. Il a aussi des larmes de sang qui roule sur ses joues. C'est différent des autres crises mais je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. On dirait que son esprit est ailleurs et il a l'air dans en état de choc.

Ses boucliers mauves sont toujours activés mais nous nous trouvons à deux mètres du sol et dans l'état d'Allen-kun, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester dessus. Le problème, c'est que ses muscles sont tellement crispés que je n'arrive pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètres. Ses habits Noé sont impressionnant et son corps est enveloppé d'un halo mauve clair. Sa peau n'est pas brûlante comme les autres fois ce qui me permets de le toucher sans problème mais je peux me rendre compte que son corps est secoué de tremblement et couverte de sueur.

Je continue de l'appeler, de le secouer mais rien n'y fait. Il est totalement ailleurs. Il n'a pas l'air de lutter contre le quatorzième comme il le fait les autres fois. Mais pourquoi reste-il immobile ?!

Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est son front...du sang s'en échappe en abondance comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

Je me place devant lui et prends son visage dans mes mains. Ses yeux aux iris dorés luisent mais ils sont vides et ses pupilles verticale sont brouillées. Je retire une de mes mitaines et doucement, j'éponge le sang. Il ne réagit même. Je serre les dents et continue. Quand j'arrive enfin à voir la peau, je lâche une exclamation horrifiée et les battements de mon cœur s'emballent.

Des stigmates commencent à percer sa peau.

J'écarte ses cheveux poissés de sang pour mieux voir. Sur la peau à vif de son front, il y a six stigmates sanguinolent. Il en manque une là où il y a son pentacle. Je touche son étoile rugueuse, elle est intacte. Aucune trace d'une quelconque croix mais son front continue de saigner. Avec ma mitaine, je continue d'éponger le liquide mais le tissus est vite imbibé. Je retire en vitesse l'autre, essuie ses larmes et sang et plaque ma mitaine contre son front en appuyant dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Je regarde son visage livide et ses yeux absent. Mes yeux me piquent et j'ai une boule dans la gorge. J'ai envie de pleurer. L'angoisse me tord l'estomac. Avec ma main de libre, je le secoue par l'épaule, lui caresse la joue, je l'appelle mais rien n'y fait, c'est comme s'il était dans un autre monde.

J'inspecte la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile mais à part des pierres, il n'y a rien du tout. Je baisse les yeux sur Tim qui fait du sur place en dessous de nous :

-Tim ! Est ce que tu aurais une idée pour le ramener ? Vite !

Le golem doré vole vers moi et se pose sur le bouclier. Il lève sa petite tête dans ma direction avant de l'abaisser et de se blottir contre la cuisse d'Allen-kun.

-Tim ?

Il plie ses ailes dans son dos et ne bouge plus. Je ferme les yeux dépitée. Lui aussi à l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

Je me tourne vers Allen-kun. Son front n'arrête pas de saigner et quand je retire ma main, ma paume est totalement rouge.

-Mais merde ! Pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'arrêter !

Je suis tellement flippée que je me mets à lâcher des jurons. Je fais un nœud à ma mitaine pour qu'elle reste attachée à son front. Je pose ma main sur sa joue :

-Allen-kun ? Tiens bon je reviens.

Je me lève d'un bon et saute du bouclier. J'active mon Innocence et en une seconde, je me retrouve devant ma valise. Dedans j'ai une trousse de premiers soins, mais ce n'est pas avec un petit bandage que je vais réussir à arrêter l'hémorragie. Alors j'attrape ma robe noire et retourne sur la plaque. Je désactive mes Blood Boots et je m'agenouille devant Allen-kun. Je prends ma robe à deux main et je déchire des morceaux de tissus pour changer son bandage de fortune.

Je retire ma mitaine qui est gorgée de sang et applique l'autre en appuyant bien dessus.

-Allen-kun ? Allen-kun ? S'il te plaît réponds.

Je serre le tissus au maximum sur son front et j'essaie de lui retirer les mains de ses oreilles. Après un énorme effort, j'y parviens enfin et je laisse ses bras inertes pendre le long de ses flancs. Je lui relève la tête et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour essayer de le ramener, c'est la communication...oui je sais, il y a beaucoup de chance pour que ça ne marche pas ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le moment ! Si son cœur ne battait pas et son corps ne tremblait pas, on pourrait croire qu'il est...mort.

Je secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses ! Surtout pas !

-Je...je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais si c'est le cas, raccroche toi au son de ma voix. Allen-kun, je ne sais pas où tu es, ni ce qui se passe, mais essaie de te tirer de là...

Je remarque que ses pupilles reprennent leurs forment ovales. Je commence à me détendre et continue de lui parler. Tout y passe, la cuisine de Jeryy, les blagues de Timothy, la maladresse légendaire de Miranda. Je lui parle de tout et n'importe quoi. Ses iris luisent de moins en moins, reprenant une teinte doré « normale » mais sa peau brune ne veut pas reprendre sa couleur d'origine.

Je change encore son bandage et je peux constater que le saignement diminue. Allen-kun commence à remuer et à cligner des yeux. Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains pour attirer son attention, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

-Allen-kun ? Allen-kun, tu m'entends ?!

Ses prunelles se posent sur moi et il fronce les sourcils. Il me fixe avec d'un air perdu, puis observe le bâtiment. Il ne sait plus ou nous sommes ? Je tourne son visage vers moi et rabats ses cheveux en arrière :

-Allen-kun ? C'est moi, Lenalee.

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche :

-Lena...lee...

J'acquiesce :

-Oui c'est moi. Tu essayais la matière noire et le quatorzième a tenté de prendre possession de ton corps.

Son dos se raidit et il crispe les mâchoires :

-Ah oui...je m'en souviens.

Je soupire de soulagement et pose mes mains sur mes genoux :

-Tu nous à fait une de c'est peur.

-Nous ?

Je lui montre le golem du doigt :

-Oui, nous, Tim et moi.

Il observe le golem perplexe et celui ci fait de même.

Les yeux dorés d'Allen-kun pétillent et il me fait un sourire désolé :

-Excuse moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un trou. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ici. C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça va te revenir. À cause de Néah, tu as du avoir une perte de mémoire temporaire. C'est vrai que tu avais l'air en état de choc.

Je lui désigne son front :

-Tu...comment dire ? Des stigmates ont commencé à percer ta peau...

Il sursaute et plaque la main sur le morceau de tissus :

-Oh, je...je vois.

Il baisse la tête dépité. Je lui pose une main sur la sienne :

-Tu veux quelque choses ? De l'eau ?

-Oui il te plaît, de l'eau.

Je me redresse. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il est revenu. Il a l'air encore perdu mais ça devrait passé. Je commence à descendre du bouclier et du coin de l'œil, je vois Tim qui se met à voler vers lui et à faire du sur place devant son visage.

J'ouvre ma valise et en sors une bouteille d'eau. Au moment où je me retourne, Tim me fonce dessus et me percute le ventre. Je me plie en deux et grogne de douleur :

-Tim ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

Le golem est affolé et vole dans tout les sens. On dirait qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas ses mimiques. Je réussis à l'attrapé par la queue et à le ramener devant moi :

-Timcanpy ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire !

Il s'arrête et ouvre la gueule. De la lumière s'en échappe et une vidéo commence à défiler. Tim a filmé le moment où Néah avait prit possession d'Allen-kun et qu'il essayait de me tuer dans la chambre de l'auberge de Margaret.

Un frisson me remonte l'échine, j'ai peur de comprendre. Tim referme la gueule et me regarde en claquant des crocs. Je le libère et lève les yeux vers le bouclier ou Allen-kun est assit. Il me fixe de manière neutre et ses yeux dorés me transpercent. Perte de mémoire, yeux dorés... Je fais tilt et la bouteille que je tenais, s'écrase par terre. Je recule d'un pas :

-Néah...

Le Noé rejette la tête en arrière et soupire bruyamment. Il relâche son aura qui vient me frapper de plein fouet. Ma respiration se coupe et je porte une main à mon cœur qui s'est emballé.

Le quatorzième se met debout et croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Tim, Timcanpy. Je vois. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

Quoi ? Le golem se pose sur mon épaule, les ailes déployés, prêt à s'envoler au moindre problème.

Le Noé le fusille du regard :

-Tu es le golem de Cross Marian.

Noé :

Dans une ruelle de Lagaro, un akuma de niveau 3 se faufile discrètement pour rejoindre ses maîtres. Le troisième Noé est appuyé contre le mur et fume une cigarette. Ses habit blanc et ses yeux dorés, lui donne un aspect fantomatique. Tandis que la neuvième Apôtre est assise par terre les bras entourant ses jambes.

À l'approche de l'akuma, le Noé du plaisir relève la tête :

-Alors ?

-Messire, j'ai éloigné l'exorciste et le futur Noé, de la ville. Ils se trouvent actuellement dans la forêt, près d'un bâtiment abandonné.

Tyki hoche la tête et se pousse du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Il écrase sa cigarette sur une brique et s'avance vers Road. Il se baisse et lui tend la main. Malgré que son corps se régénère rapidement, la « jeune » fille est encore épuisée. Elle accepte l'aide de Tyki et se redresse sur ses jambes tremblotantes.

Le Noé fronce les sourcils :

-Ça va ?

-Oui, il faut encore un peu de temps pour que je récupère totalement mes capacités.

Elle se tient légèrement voûtée et elle respire par à coup, comme si chaque inspiration la faisait souffrir. Elle se tourne vers l'akuma qui recule d'un pas et baisse la tête en signe de respect.

-Où se trouve ce...

Soudain une onde d'énergie vient fouetter les deux Noé. Leurs souffles se bloquent dans leur gorge et ils se plient en deux avec une main crispée sur le cœur.

Tyki serre les dents et prends de grandes goulées d'air :

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?!

Road est essoufflée et elle est obligée de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tombée. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et sa bouche est grande ouverte :

-Cette aura...

Elle fait quelques pas en avant et manque de s'écroulée de tout son long :

-Je sais où _il_ est. Akuma, retourne au manoir et ne dit rien à personne. Sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Le niveau 3 hoche la tête :

-Oui Ma Dame.

Road ferme les yeux et matérialise son immense porte dont les battants s'ouvrent à la volée :

-Tyki, il faut y aller et vite !

Le Noé s'avance pour la suivre :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Road ?

L'interpellée le regarde par dessus son épaule :

-Ce que l'on vient de ressentir, c'est l'aura du quatorzième.

Lenalee Lee :

Je suis paralysée par ce que le Noé vient de dire. Il connaît Tim et le maréchal Cross ?! Comment est ce possible ?

Je tourne la tête vers le golem qui a augmenté de taille et grogne.

L'air se met à vibrer et Néah fait descendre son bouclier sur le sol. Il avance vers nous, le regard vrillé sur Tim. J'active mon Innocence :

-Ne t'approche pas !

Il porte une main à son front pour arracher le bandage noire. La peau autour des stigmates est à vif et il se masse doucement le front. Il daigne enfin me regarder comme si je n'étais pas digne de mériter son attention :

-Mets toi à ma place. J'aimerais savoir comment ce golem a fait pour être toujours en état de marche après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je m'adresse à Timcanpy sans quitter le Noé des yeux. Se serai une grossière erreur de ma part :

-Tim de quoi parle t-il ?

Le quatorzième lâche un rire amer :

-Vous n'êtes vraiment au courant de rien. C'est hallucinant ! En gros, vous avancez les yeux bandés sans connaître toute l'histoire.

D'un coup, il se met à courir et sa main droite s'enveloppe d'un halo mauve. La peur me donne un booste d'énergie et je m'élance dans les airs avec mon Innocence. J'atterris à l'autre bout de la pièce et un gros boum résonne. Je fais volte face pour voir Néah dégager son poing du mur craquelé.

-Donne moi ce golem.

Je prends Tim dans mes mains et le serre contre moi :

-Pourquoi ?

-Il sait ou se trouve Cross Marian.

Je secoue la tête :

-Le maréchal Cross est mort, il y a quelques mois.

Le Noé écarquille les yeux :

-QUOI ?! Tu te fou de moi ?!

-Non. Il s'est fait tuer par Apocryphos.

Ses yeux se mettent à luire dangereusement :

-Cette saloperie d'Innocence autonome !

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux :

-Bon, donne moi ce golem.

-Non.

Je reste bien campée sur mes jambes et défie le quatorzième du regard. Il est hors de question de lui donner Tim.

-Tu es vraiment têtue. Tu devrais faire attention, ça pourrait te coûter la vie.

Je serre les dents et une boule d'énergie se forme dans sa main. Il court dans ma direction la paume tendue vers moi. Je me propulse juste à temps et la boule de matière noire se fracasse contre le mur. Néah ne perd pas une seconde et matérialise des plaques pour essayer de me rejoindre. Je me laisse tombée par terre pour bondir à nouveau. Il se retourne et saute sur un autre bouclier.

Nous nous défions du regard. C'est vraiment perturbant d'être en face d'Allen-kun sans que ce ne soit lui. Je peux ressentir son aura meurtrière et ses vêtements noirs sont agités par des courants d'air, dû aux fenêtres brisées.

D'un tour de main, il crée une parcelle mauve qui mène jusqu'à moi et il se met à courir. Je lâche un petit cri et prends de la hauteur. Néah fait de même en se propulsant.

C'est horrible, il est puissant et rapide ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois riposter. Je ne peux pas hésiter car lui, il est déterminé.

-Désolée.

Je me laisse tombée droit sur le quatorzième. Juste avant l'impact, il matérialise un bouclier sur son avant bras et mon pied entre en contact avec. L'Innocence et la matière noire réagissent entre elles. Des crépitements et des étincelles explosent au point de contact de nos armes. À travers la plaque, Néah a un sourire carnassier et il n'a pas l'air de forcer du tout. Je ne peux pas en dire autant, mes pieds me brûlent et des fourmillement remontent le long de mes jambes. J'augmente encore la puissance de mon Innocence et je remarque avec étonnement que le bouclier se fissure. Ses pouvoirs ne sont peut-être pas encore tout à fait éveillés, ce qui est normal et c'est une chance pour moi.

Le quatorzième n'attends pas qu'il se brise et redescend sur une plaque, quelques mètres plus bas. Il en fait apparaître deux à ses avants bras et se prépare à m'attaquer.

Je suis pratiquement au plafond et mes jambes tremblent. Il n'y a pas à dire, Néah est vraiment puissant. Sa dernière attaque à été intense et il compte bien recommencer.

Son sourire de psychopathe me donne des sueurs froide. Le visage d'Allen-kun est...monstrueux. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le garçon que je connais. Son visage est fendu en un rictus impossible et ses yeux sont exorbités à l'extrême. Sa main droite est couverte de sang à cause du coup qu'il à donné au mur en me loupant.

Un sanglot reste coincé dans ma gorge noué. Mon cœur est comprimé au maximum et je tremble. Je veux qu'Allen-kun revienne ! Par pitié, si il y a un Dieu quelque part, faites le revenir. JE VEUX QU'ALLEN REVIENNE !

Apparemment, les Noé sont humains aussi mais ce qui se tient devant moi, n'a rien d'un être humain. C'est un démon. Un démon qui a prit possession du corps d'Allen-kun !

-Un problème exorciste ?

Ce monstre me charrie, il voit bien que je suis perturbée. Je lui fais mon regard le plus meurtrier que je puisse faire quand on a les larmes aux yeux :

-Tu es un grand malade ! Vous, le clan Noé, vous êtes tous fou !

Néah prend une expression de dégoût et sa voix vient d'outre tombe :

-Ne me compare pas à ces erreurs.

Je n'écoute pas sa menace :

-Si, vous êtes tous pareils ! TOUS ! Vous ne semez que le chaos et le malheur partout où vous allez !

-Tais toi, exorciste !

Je le pointe du doigt et hurle :

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être encore plus fou que Road !

Le quatorzième me fixe perplexe :

-Ro...ad... Road... Road. ROAD !

Son visage se décompose et ses boucliers se dématérialisent. Il retombe sur le sol et se prend la tête dans les mains :

-Road ! Comment est ce que j'ai pu l'oublier ?! Je suis tellement désolé ! J'avais oublié ma promesse !

Je suis choquée par sa réaction. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Il y deux secondes, il voulait me tuée et maintenant il à l'air...désespéré ? Je libère Tim et descends lentement en prenant garde.

Le Noé lève la tête vers moi et je me raidis. Ses yeux dorés brillent comme le soleil, dû aux larmes :

-Où est-elle ?! Ça fait trente-cinq ans ! Où est elle ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?! Dis le moi ! Où...

Il se penche en avant et vomit...du sang. Il se recroqueville et vomit à nouveau. Il gémit de douleur et je me pose sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de lui. Je l'entends se parler à lui même :

-Comment ai je pu t'oublier ? Comment ai je pu te laisser seule tout ce temps avec _lui_?

Il n'arrête pas de remettre du sang. C'est horrible. Je me plaque une main sur la bouche pour réprimer un haut le cœur.

Comment connaît Road ? Néah est mort il y a trente-cinq ans, il n'a jamais du connaître Road. Son ancienne incarnation, peut-être ?

Il gémit de plus en plus bruyamment. Se sont des gémissement de douleurs mais aussi de tristesse. J'ai envie de me boucher les oreilles. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Je m'avance vers lui quand un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres. Et encore un. Encore et encore. Il hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Le pire : c'est que c'est avec la voix d'Allen-kun qu'il crie. J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui hurle de souffrance.

Il n'arrête pas. Il frappe le sol de ses poings et sa voix devient enrouée. Au dessus de lui, l'air ondoie et je recule d'horreur :

Des dizaines et des dizaines de pieux parsèment l'air. Mais au lieu d'être mauves...ils sont noires.

Je les fixe ne sachant pas comment réagir. Néah hurle à nouveau et les pieux fusent dans tout les sens. Avec mes Blood Boots, je les évite mais à plusieurs reprises, j'ai manqués d'en recevoir. Les hurlements du Noé s'arrêtent et quand je le regarde, je peux voir qu'il s'est écroulé sur le sol, inconscient.

Derrière moi, des bruits d'effondrement se font entendre. Je me retourne pour voir les murs criblés de trous fumants. Les pieux ont fondu ? et le liquide noir attaque les briques qui se désagrègent. Depuis quand la matière noire peut faire ça ?

Je fais volte face et me précipite vers Néah ? Allen-kun ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais il faut que je vérifie.

Un énorme boum résonne dans la pièce et j'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir une grande porte en forme de cœur, qu'une masse noire me percute de plein fouet. Je tombe sur le sol et tout l'air s'échappe de mes poumons. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de prendre de l'oxygène. Mon dos me fait mal.

-Eh ben, on dirait que ça été intense ici.

Cette voix. J'ouvre les yeux et je crie de panique.

Tyki Mikk est au dessus de moi, mes jambes sont entre les siennes et mes poignets sont prisonniers dans une de ses mains !

-Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Il me fait un grand sourire qui me fait trembler. Mon cœur s'affole et j'essaie de me libérer en me tortillant dans tout les sens :

-Lâche moi ! Lâche moi !

C'est lui qui a laisser Allen-kun pour mort avec un trou dans le cœur !

J'ai beau me débattre, je n'arrive pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre ! Je suis totalement à sa merci ! Et il le sait, je le voit à son visage victorieux.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais une voix aussi puissante.

Un bruit me fait tourner la tête et j'écarquille les yeux. Road s'agenouille près du corps d'Allen-kun et tend la main vers lui. Je hurle :

-NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! JE T'INTER...

Une sensation glaciale se répand dans ma poitrine. Je baisse les yeux et me pétrifie. La main du troisième Noé est enfoncée dans mon corps, au niveau du cœur. Je lève le regard vers son visage et il penche la tête sur le côté, amusé :

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placée pour nous dire ce que l'on doit faire.

Grand Intendant :

 _-Ici Malcolm C. Luberier. À tout les membres de la Congrégation, rassemblement général dans vingts minutes dans le hall. Je dis bien TOUT le monde, il n'y a aucune exception. En même temps, nous allons entrer en contact avec l'aile asiatique._

Le stylo de Komui s'est écrasé sur le bureau et son regard vide, fixe sans la voir, la feuille blanche ou règne maintenant, une tâche d'encre. Il prend une grande inspiration et enlève ses lunettes pour masser ses paupières épuisées.

Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvre avec fracas et Kanda pénètre dans la pièce à grandes enjambées. Komui le regarde sans rien dire, ce qui agace le japonais :

-Oi, Komui, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Le grand Intendant remet ses lunettes et se lève de son siège :

-De un c'est, qu'est ce que _je_ fais. Et de deux, je vais aller au rassemblement, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

L'exorciste plisse ses yeux bleus et croise les bras :

-Tu ne comptes rien faire.

-Que veux tu que je fasse, Kanda ?

Un silence pesant prend place et le japonais baisse la tête. Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est déjà un miracle que personne de l'administration Centrale ai découvert la vérité bien avant.

Komui s'arrête à côté de Kanda :

-Préviens les autres, et dis leurs bien de ne surtout pas intervenir. Vous devez faire comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien. Surtout toi Kanda. Ne fais rien de stupide.

Le japonais serre les poings :

-Tss. Je les préviendrais.

Le grand intendant ferme les yeux soulagé :

-Merci. On se retrouve dans le hall.

Komui balaie du regard son bureau et sort avec un petit sourire triste.

Kanda se passe les mains sur le visage et donne un coup de pied dans une énorme pile de feuilles qui s'écroule sur le sol.

-PUTAIN !

L'exorciste fixe intensément les feuilles qu'il compare à la Congrégation.

Tout s'effondre.

 **J'ai peur de vous demandez ce que vous en avez pensé. Vous êtes sûrement un bon petit nombre à vouloir savoir comment cela va se passer entre Allen et Néah. Lequel des deux aura le corps ? Mais le problème, c'est que je ne peu pas faire Néah qui gagne d'un coup contre Allen où l'inverse. Cela va se faire progressivement. Comme pour Skin Borick dans la série animée. Il se fait dévoré par la mémoire Noé petit à petit.**

 **Cette fanfiction comportera encore beaucoup de chapitres. Je m'attaque quand même à une fin alternative de DGM. C'est énorme comme truc. Il y a énormément de personnages, beaucoup de questions, d'intrigues. Je ne peux pas boucler tout en 20 chapitres, c'est impossible. Pour ceux qui lise les mangas, vous avez vu comment à partir du tome 24, ça part ? C'est hallucinant ! Le manga n'est pas près de finir et c'est tant mieux XD. Cette série est parfaite XD Pas de spoils, je ne lis pas les scans.**

 **Donc pour revenir à ce que j'ai dis plus haut. Tout ce fera progressivement. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous raconter et j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout. Je travaille dessus depuis pas mal de temps et c'est quelque chose qui me tient énormément à cœur.**

 **J'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre avec impatience et angoisse :**

 **-Qu'avez vous pensé d'Allen quand il essayait la matière noire ?**

 **-Avez vous une idée de la fameuse promesse que Néah a faite à Road ?**

 **-Comment pensez vous que cela va se passer pour Komui ?**

 **Voili voilou, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	16. 16ème Nuit: Au pied du mur: 1er partie

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018 ! ^^**

 **Nouveau chapitre qui sera en deux parties...sinon se serai trop long, pour changer XD**

 **Vous devez savoir que le 13 janvier, ça fera 1 an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Dans mes dossiers, elle fait 390 pages pour 123 735 mots. Et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à raconter ^^.**

 **Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui lisent et surtout, ceux qui laisse des review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^. ARIGATO.**

 **Un amie m'a demandé si il allait se passer quelque chose entre Allen et Lenalee et je pensais que certains d'entre vous devait se poser la même question. Je ne peux rien dire à ce sujet, sinon spoil XD Mais n'oubliez pas qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, ben c'est pas évident et Allen est complexé par son corps. Mais il va peut-être, ou peut-être pas, se passer quelque chose entre eux XD Vous verrez bien ^^.**

 **Le chapitre 227 de DGM devrait normalement sortir ce 19 janvier !**

 ** **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura...sauf ceux que j'ai inventé ;)****

 ** **Bonne lecture****

16ème Nuit : Au pied du mur: 1er partie.

Noé :

Dans les rues d'une petite ville de Belgique, le vent souffle violemment. Les rues sont désertes, les habitants préférant rester dans la chaleur de leur maison. Mais à travers les bourrasques, un bruit inquiétant persiste. Une sorte de raclement sinistre qui résonne entre les murs, pour se répercuter dans les alentours.

En s'enfonçant dans les ruelles les plus sombres, on peut trouver l'origine de ce bruit, qui provient d'une large épée noire et dorée, couverte de sang. Elle traîne sur le sol et des gouttelettes écarlates coulent le long de la lame, pour moucheter les pavés formant un chemin macabre.

Le manche de l'épée est tenue par le Comte millénaire qui marche en titubant. De sa voix grave et éteinte, il chante les paroles d'une chanson enfantine :

- _Puis les garçons se sont endormis,..._

Son corps est sous forme humaine mais la moitié de son visage est enveloppé par son masque au sourire de détraqué.

- _Comme les flammes au milieu des cendres, l'un après l'autre._

Les coins de son masque se décomposent, lui donnant un air monstrueux.

- _À la lueur des braises,..._

Son œil visible est vide et exorbité. Sa pupille est brouillée et la sclérotique a viré au noir d'encre.

- _Brillent leurs profils chéris._

Ses traits sont tirés et sa peau brune est couverte de sueur.

- _Tandis que par milliers, les rêves recouvrent la Terre._

Sa respiration est haletante mais il continue quand même à chanter de sa voix brisée.

- _Tu étincelles, toi l'enfant né sous une tremblante Lune d'argent._

De tant en tant, ses pieds butent contre les pavés le faisant tituber mais il reste impassible et continue son chemin. Sa longue veste beige est tâchée de sang.

- _Même si l'éternité ramène à la Terre toutes nos prières,..._

Arrivée au bout de la ruelle, il tourne dans celle de gauche.

 _-Moi, je continue à prier :_

Le vent fait voler les pans de sa veste et quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves.

 _-Que ses enfants soient entourés d'amour._

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et roulent sur son masque et sa joue.

 _-Et sur leurs mains enlacées, je dépose un baiser._

(NDA : Paroles de la chanson du 14ème. Voir tome 14).

La chanson finie, le Comte regarde autour de lui, l'air totalement perdu. Sa main est crispée au niveau de son cœur et il est encore essoufflé.

Quand l'onde d'énergie du quatorzième l'a frappé de plein fouet, cela a déclenché une crise de folie. Il lâche son épée qui s'écrase sur le sol dans un boucan épouvantable de métal. Les jambes du premier Noé se dérobent sous lui et il tombe à genoux dans une flaque d'eau. Il se penche pour voir son reflet qui se modifie sous la folie, pour prendre la forme de son visage d'il y a trente-cinq ans.

Un sourire heureux et soulagé étire les coins de ses lèvres mais il n'atteins pas son œil exorbité :

-Néah...Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

Il tend la main et du bout des doigts, effleure la surface de l'eau qui se brouille, pour ensuite lui renvoyé son véritable reflet. Son sourire se fige et ses poings se serrent sous la colère. Des veines commencent à saillir sur son visage et une aura mauve enveloppe son corps. Il lève les bras et les abaissent d'un coup, ses poings percutant l'eau et les pavés en pierre.

Il hurle de rage et de douleur en continuant à marteler le sol :

-NÉAH ! NÉAH! MAIS OU ES TU ?! COMMENT TE RETROUVER ?!

Le Comte millénaire continue de frapper le sol faisant éclabousser l'eau, qui s'imbibe dans ses vêtements. La peau de ses phalanges s'ouvre et il se met à saigner. Le liquide rouge se dilue dans l'eau mais le faiseur d'akuma n'y prête pas attention. À un moment, un de ses os craque sous l'impact et il lâche un cri de douleur en serrant sa main blessée contre lui.

Le premier Noé se penche d'avant en arrière, le visage couvert de larmes. Il répète le même prénom encore et encore comme un mantra :

-Néah, Néah, Néah, Néah, Néah, Néah... Pourquoi es tu partis ?! Pourquoi m'as tu laissé ?!

Le Comte serre son visage entre ses mains ensanglantées. Il n'arrive plus à démêler le vrai du faux.

Car c'est lui qui a tué son frère de ses propres mains, il y a trente-cinq ans.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Le Comte continue d'appeler son frère en pleurant. Le sang qui coule de ses mains a barbouillé son visage et salis les manches de sa veste.

Derrière lui, des tâches de sang mouchettent les pavés. En remontant la piste rouge, elle s'arrête devant deux corps sans vie. Un homme et une femme, qui devaient avoir dans la trentaine d'années. Ces deux personnes étaient présentent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ils ont vu le Comte millénaire commencé une crise de folie et ils ont voulu lui porter secours au lieu de fuir...

Et quand ils ont vu son visage qui s'enveloppait dans le masque au sourire de détraqué, il était déjà trop tard. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre gestes, étant pétrifié de peur sous le choc de cette vision cauchemardesque. Ils ont vu briller la folie à l'état pur dans ses yeux dorés. Au moment où l'homme à attrapé le poignet de sa femme pour essayer de lui échapper, ils n'ont pas vu le Comte prendre Lero et le matérialiser en épée.

La femme avait jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et a pu constater avec horreur que la lame de l'épée était entrain de s'abattre sur elle en sifflant dans l'air. L'arme s'était abattue dans son dos, entaillant profondément la chair. La femme avait hurler de douleur avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle, entraînant son mari dans sa chute. Ce dernier observait avec effroi sa femme agoniser entre ses bras.

En levant les yeux, l'homme avait pu voir les contours du premier Noé et ses yeux dorés luire dans la pénombre. Avec son immense épée à la main que le Comte soulevait au dessus de sa tête, l'homme a pu faire une comparaison.

On aurait dit La Mort brandissant sa faux.

C'était la dernière pensée qu'il avait pu former dans son esprit avant que la lame s'abatte sur lui.

Les corps du couple sont allongés par terre dans une marre de sang. La femme sur le ventre avec les chairs de son dos à vif et les yeux fermés. Et l'homme sur le dos, les bras en croix et les yeux ouverts, fixant le ciel qu'il ne pourra jamais plus voir.

Le Comte est comme La Mort : quand Elle est là, Elle emporte tout sur son passage.

Noé :

Wisely a les yeux fermé et la bouche grande ouverte pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Son avant bras est appuyé contre le mur, son corps est penché en avant et il a une main serrée au niveau du cœur.

De la sueur fait briller la peau mate de son visage. Ses cheveux blond pâle sont plaqués contre son front cachant une bonne partie de ses trois yeux magiques.

Wisely se redresse et s'appuie contre le mur en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quand il rouvre les yeux, ses iris ont prit une teintent dorés et ses pupilles sont verticales. Avec la manche de sa veste, il essuie la sueur de son front.

Le cinquième Noé regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un l'a vu. Constatant que les rues sont désertes, il soupire de soulagement. L'onde d'énergie dégagée par le quatorzième a été d'une extrême violence. Les membres du clan les plus proches ont certainement dû la ressentir.

Le jeune homme plisse les yeux agacé :

-Le traître s'éveille de plus en plus. Le fléau d'il y a trente-cinq ans va bientôt revenir.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et prend une mine perplexe :

-Qu'a t il bien pu se passer pour que le quatorzième veuille assassiner le Comte ?

Wisely a beau essayer de se souvenir, rien n'y fait. Quand l'hôte meure et que la mémoire Noé se réincarne dans un autre corps, le nouvel hôte ne se souviens pas de « son » ancienne vie. À pars quelques bribes ou quelques impressions, c'est le flou total.

Le Noé de la sagesse se passe une main rageuse dans les cheveux. Pour lui qui peut lire dans l'esprit des gens, le fait de ne pas pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trente-cinq ans, est vraiment frustrant. Wisely à déjà essayé de lire dans l'esprit du Comte à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. C'est comme si le premier Noé avait bloqué sa mémoire.

Il sait aussi que Road a un lien avec cette histoire, mais la « jeune fille » ne dit rien et Wisely a pu constater avec étonnement, qu'une partie de sa mémoire à été scellée. Donc il ne peut pas savoir si elle est vraiment au courant de quelque chose.

Un rire sans joie lui échappe :

-Allen Walker, tu as beau lutter contre le quatorzième de toutes tes forces, il est bien plus fort que toi. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te dévore l'âme en entier. On ne peut pas changer son destin. Tu as beau fuir pour essayer de trouver une solution, il est trop tard. Ton âme est déjà prisonnière de ses griffes.

Le Noé de la sagesse lève les yeux vers le ciel nuageux de France où perce quelques rayons de soleil.

-Si le traître revient tout va recommencer comme avant.

Il prend une profonde inspiration :

-Mon Prince, il faut le tuer le plus rapidement possible.

Road Kamelot :

Mes yeux sont bloqués sur le corps d'Allen. Il est par terre, allongé sur le côté. Ses cheveux blancs ont poussés et forment un halo autour de sa tête. Sa peau est d'une pâleur extrême et il est couvert de sueur. Malgré qu'il est inconscient, sa respiration est laborieuse et il est secoué de tremblements. Un filet de sang coule entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il souffre et j'en comprends l'origine. Sur son torse, je peux voir qu'une partie de sa peau a viré au brun. Mais le plus impressionnant, ce sont ses vêtements Noé qui sont entièrement noir et les stigmates qui perce la peau de son front.

Il a eu une crise causé par Néah. Ce dernier a essayé de prendre possession de son corps.

Cela faisait trois mois que je m'étais dématérialisée et en ce laps de temps, la santé physique d'Allen s'est dégradé en flèche.

Je n'entends plus les sons aux alentours, c'est comme si j'étais dans une bulle. Pourtant, je sais que Tyki a immobilisé la poupée exorciste. Je sais qu'elle doit essayer de se débattre en vain mais je suis focalisée sur le corps à mes pieds.

Après trente-cinq ans à le chercher, son âme est juste devant moi.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Mon cœur bat à tous rompre et mes mains tremblent. Sans le quitter des yeux, je m'abaisse et m'agenouille sur le sol, près de lui. Le bas de ma robe blanche se tâche de rouge mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Je retiens mon souffle et tends la main vers son visage. Doucement, je pose ma paume sur sa joue. Je grimace et repousse ses cheveux pour toucher son front dont le sang commence à sécher. Il est brûlant de fièvre. J'attrape un pétale de tissus et le déchire de ma robe. Je le plie en deux et tamponne son visage pour essuyer la sueur et le sang. Il ne réagit même pas.

Soudain, j'entends un sifflement dans l'air qui semble se rapprocher de plus en plus. Je tourne la tête et voit le golem doré voler rapidement vers moi, la gueule ouverte sur ses crocs pointu, près à me percuter. Je tends une main vers lui et l'air se met à ondoyer. Six petites plaques en verre épais, avec quelques ronds enfoncés, se matérialisent. Je ferme mon poing d'un coup sec et les plaques se rassemblement pour former un dé. Le golem se cogne contre une plaque dans un TONG ! assourdissant. Il tourne son corps dans tout les sens pour trouver une sortie puis remarquant qu'il est cerné, il fonce dans les plaques pour essayer de les briser mais le matériaux est beaucoup trop solide. J'espère qu'il ne pensera pas à grandir pour devenir énorme, sinon ça ne va pas aller...

Je baisse la tête vers Allen. Les battements de mon cœur martèlent mon crâne et j'ai la bouche sèche. Je me penche vers son oreille et le secoue doucement par l'épaule :

-Néah...

Ma voix est rauque et je fronce les sourcils en me raclant la gorge. Je recommence à l'appeler en parlant plus fort :

-Néah. Néah, réveille toi. Néah.

Ça me fait tellement bizarre de dire son prénom pour l'interpeller. La dernière fois que je l'avais prononcé pour lui parler...c'était pendant le massacre.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément par le nez pour ne pas repenser à cette nuit cauchemardesque.

-Néah, c'est moi Road. Néah.

Après plusieurs essais, un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Une bouffée d'espoir gonfle dans ma poitrine et je fixe le moindre de ses mouvements. Ses sourcils se froncent et il tourne légèrement la tête. Il remue les doigts et ses paupières se mettent à papillonner.

Je me penche encore vers lui, pressée de le voir rependre connaissance.

-Néah ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin dévoilant des iris...argentés, qui brillent à cause de la fièvre. Je me recule un peu et mes épaules s'affaissent. Je sens mon visage se crisper sous la déception.

Ses iris sont argentés et non dorés. Ce n'est pas Néah que j'ai en face de moi. Un sentiment de tristesse et de manque me tord le cœur. Je reste agenouillée par terre, dans la flaque de sang, totalement penaude. Mes mains sont crispées sur mes genoux et je continue de fixer ses prunelles, en espérant qu'ils vont changer de couleur d'un moment à l'autre.

Je ne me sens pas bien. Même si cela fait une trentaine d'années qu'il est « partit », sa disparition me fais toujours aussi mal. J'avais tellement envie de le revoir, après toutes ces années. Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt, j'aurai pu...

Je secoue la tête et reprends contenance. Mon visage se ferme de toutes expressions et je reporte mon regards sur Allen. Sa respiration est haletante et il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il me fixe avec un air perdu, comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

Je fronce les sourcils perplexe. Que voit -il ? Est ce que la fièvre le fait délirer et lui donne des hallucinations ? Après tout, c'est possible, il n'est vraiment pas bien du tout. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. Quand la mémoire Noé commence à s'approprier le corps de son hôte, ce dernier tombe malade malgré les pouvoirs de régénération qu'il acquiert. Cela peut se caractériser par des cauchemars, des crises de douleur, des hallucinations, des pertes de sang et de la fièvre. L'hôte essaie de lutter contre la mémoire qui le dévore pour garder le contrôle de son corps le plus longtemps possible, ce qui donne tout ces effets secondaires. Chaque hôte est différent, donc chacun réagit différemment à l'absorption de son âme.

Allen, pour l'instant, a l'air de souffrir de fièvre et d'hémorragie. Mais plus les crises de possession deviendront fréquentes et plus les effets secondaires seront violents. Je me souviens que Skin Borik souffrait de douleur, de cauchemars et d'insomnie. Il lui avait fallu des mois de torture physique et mentale pour que le Noé prenne enfin le dessus sur lui. Les gènes du corps qui se modifient, les pouvoirs qui commencent à se développer, la mémoire qui se réveille, l'âme qui se fait dévorer...ces changements sont très radicaux et le réceptacle et l'âme subissent un choc d'une extrême violence.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains et fais bouger mes doigts. Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça. Ça avait été une véritable épreuve pour prendre le contrôle de mon hôte. J'avais beau m'accrocher pour prendre les rênes, elle luttait de toutes ses forces, elle refusait d'abandonné. Elle était déterminée à gagner. J'ai seulement réussis à l'avoir à l'usure après des mois et des mois. Elle s'était affaiblie et mutilée pour essayer de m'échapper en vain mais elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle était encore trop jeune et sa famille ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait malgré tout les médecins que mon hôte voyait. Quand enfin, j'avais pu bouger de mon propre chef, j'étais anorexique et tellement faible que je pouvais à peine tenir sur mes jambes. Puis un jour, le Comte était venu me chercher, j'étais si heureuse de le voir et il m'avait montrer comment me débarrasser de ces faibles humains qui n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer sur leur sort, alors que leur fille était « morte ».

Après quelques secondes, un petit cri rauque retentit et je vois les yeux d'Allen s'écarquiller comme des soucoupes :

-Road...

Sa voix est rauque et faible. Je lui fait un petit sourire mais il doit plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose :

-Ça faisait longtemps, hein.

Il essaie de bouger les bras mais cela lui demande un effort colossal et ceux ci retombent mollement sur le sol. Il est vraiment épuisé et plus le temps passe et plus cela risque de s'aggraver.

Allen a l'air d'enfin prendre conscience d'où il est car il commence à observer autour de lui, avec un air perdu. J'en profite pour détailler son corps. Avec ses vêtements noirs, sa peau cadavérique ressort encore plus. Il faut vraiment le sortir d'ici, il ne doit pas faire plus de sept degré et habillé comme ça, son état risque d'empirer. Il est secoué de tremblements et il sue à grosses gouttes.

D'ailleurs, je commence aussi à avoir froid. Mes vêtements blancs me tiennent chaud mais les rubans sur mes bras laissent passer l'air froid qui me mord la peau.

Soudain, Allen plonge ses iris argentés dans les miens, me sortant de mes pensées. Son regard est remplis d'une détresse à l'état pure. Il ouvre la bouche et doit s'y prendre à deux reprises pour que des sons en sorte :

-Lenalee...Où est-elle ?

Je l'observe étonnée. Même aux portes de l'inconscience, il préfère penser aux autres qu'à lui même ?!

-Road, dit-moi...où elle est ?! Où est...Lena...

Sa voix se brise. J'allais lui répondre quand une voix grave et forte retentit, résonnant entre les murs :

-ROAD !

Je sursaute violemment et me retourne pour voir Tyki, le visage crispé entre la colère et l'agacement. Sa main est toujours plongée dans la poitrine de la poupée qui n'ose pas bougée.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon sang, ça doit faire cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! Comment va Shonen ?

Je me redresse un peu et m'appuie sur mes talons :

-Il est dévoré par la fièvre et les stigmates ont commencer à percer son front. Mais sa crise est pa...

-Lena...lee...

Je m'interromps et baisse la tête pour regarder Allen. Il se tord le cou pour voir Tyki et la poupée et ses yeux sont écarquillés d'horreur. Il essaie de bouger en vain :

-Lenalee...Qu'est ce...qu'il fait... Non ! Arrête...

Il se tourne vers moi et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Il est totalement paniqué et ses iris gris sont brouillés de larmes :

-Ne lui...faite pas de mal.

Je le dévisage en réfléchissant. Le regard qu'il a...c'est celui que l'on a quand on est sur le point de perdre une personne que l'on aime ! Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos et je comprends. La poupée, cette fille...Allen est attaché à elle. Elle est bien plus qu'une simple amie à ses yeux.

En regardant son expression horrifié, j'ai une impression de déjà vu et j'ai un flash. Des émotions désagréables se rependent en moi : peur, tristesse, horreur, colère, impuissance, douleur, injustice et bien d'autres négatives. Moi, couverte de sang, _le_ suppliant d'arrêter, de ne pas le tuer. J'avais beau pleurer et hurler, _il_ ne m'écoutait pas et _il_ continuait à s'avancer vers le corps allongé plus loin, pour lui porter le coup fatale. Je me souviens qu'en face de moi, il y avait un immense miroir fissuré avec des éclaboussures écarlates. J'étais choquée et j'avais les yeux exorbités comme jamais. Je _l_ 'entendais débiter des phrases sans queues ni têtes. Son énorme épée noire et doré raclait le sol dans un crissement à se boucher les oreilles. _Il_ lui hurlait dessus à s'en briser les cordes vocales tandis que l'autre ne pouvait que le regarder en pressant une main sur son ventre blessé. Je _l_ 'ai vu lever son épée et l'abattre...

Je reviens à la réalité, quand mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Je presse une main contre ma poitrine et ma bouche pour réprimer un haut le cœur. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je m'oblige à prendre de grandes inspirations pour calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur.

Je me lève et leur tourne le dos. Le regard qu'à Allen... J'avais le même il y a trente-cinq ans.

Je me frotte les bras pour essayer de chasser la chair de poule et je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule. Je me racle la gorge :

-Tyki, ne la blesse pas et retire ta main.

L'interpellé me fixe choqué :

-Road ?

Allen est toujours allongés sur le sol en béton à moitié conscient.

-Tyki relâche la, s'il te plaît. Elle s'occupe d'Allen. Il a besoin d'elle.

Un moment de silence prend place, puis un rire se propage et résonne dans le bâtiment. Tyki rejette la tête en arrière et rigole à gorge déployée, ses épaules tressautant. Je fronce les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Il s'appuie sur ses talons toujours au dessus de la poupée et lui libère les poignets pour se passer une main dans les cheveux :

-Si ce n'étais que ça. C'est bien plus compliqué qu'un simple soutien, hein Shonen ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je sais où Tyki veut en venir. Je dévisage Allen qui fait tout son possible pour suivre. Tyki lui fait son sourire malicieux :

-Je suis le Noé du plaisir, Shonen. Tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de chose.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, j'avais vu juste alors : Allen éprouve des sentiments fort envers la poupée.

Je croise les bras :

-Tyki, tu comptes enlever ta main un jour ?

Il se tourne vers moi puis vers la poupée qui demeure immobile. Seul ses yeux passent de lui à Allen.

-Hum, oui pardon.

Je secoue la tête. Tyki a toujours son air victorieux. Je roule des yeux, même un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer. Il fait son malin mais apparemment son Noé est loin d'être totalement réveillé, sinon il aurai remarqué autre chose.

Lenalee Lee :

J'ai froid. J'ai tellement froid. Je n'arrive plus a bouger, mon corps est comme pétrifié. Le pouvoir de Tyki a des effets paralysant. Sa main droite est plongée au niveau de mon cœur, répandant des vagues de froid dans ma poitrine. Mes membres sont comme anesthésiés et je vois mon corps trembler sans que je ne puisse le sentir. Des petits nuages de brume s'échappent de mes lèvres à chaque fois que j'expire.

La seule chose que je peux contrôler, c'est ma tête. Je me tords le cou pour apercevoir Allen-kun. Delà ou je suis, je peux voir qu'il ne va pas bien du tout. Sa tête dodeline et sa bouche est grande ouverte pour essayer de prendre de grandes goulées d'air. On dirait qu'il étouffe et ses vêtements et une partie de sa peau est couverte de sang.

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'arrive pas à bouger et c'est vraiment frustrant. Frustrant d'être piégé par des Noé et surtout, c'est horrible de voir Allen-kun souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire !

Je déglutis et cligne des yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Maintenant, que va t-il se passer ? Les deux Noé ne vont pas nous laisser gentiment repartir comme si de rien n'était. Ils vont soit : nous emmener chez le Comte millénaire pour nous exécuter. Soit, ils vont nous tuer sur le champ. Soudain, je me raidis prise de panique. Ils pourraient aussi nous torturer ! Road a failli briser l'esprit de Lavi et Tyki a arraché le cœur d'Allen-kun pour ensuite le laisser pour mort. Non ! Pas ça ! Je refuse d'être témointe de ce genre d'horreur ! Il est hors de question que ça se termine comme ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'Allen-kun a enduré pendant trois mois pour essayer de survivre !

Je ferme les yeux et me mords les lèvres. J'essaie d'ordonner à mon Innocence de s'activer mais les anneaux de sang restent immobile ne répondant pas à mon appel désespéré. Je serre les dents. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon Innocence ne s'active pas quand j'en ai réellement besoin ! Je ne comprends pas, pourtant elle est à moitié autonome, alors pourquoi ne s'active t-elle pas ?!

Allen-kun ne m'a jamais dit que le pouvoir de ce Noé avait des effets paralysant. Je fronce les sourcils. Et si le Noé n'avait pas utilisé cette faculté sur lui ? Allen-kun m'a avoué qu'à ce moment là, il était épuisé et blessé. Tyki n'a peut-être pas vu l'utilité de l'utiliser ? Par contre sur moi, il n'hésite pas !

Si seulement, je pouvais utiliser mes jambes. Il me suffirait de simplement la levée d'un coup, pour lui faire voire trente-six chandelles. Car oui : ce cher Noé est toujours au dessus de moi, et je déteste ça ! Je vois ses lèvres bougées, il doit sûrement parler à Road. Mais de quoi ? J'ai beau me concentrer, je n'entends rien du tout.

D'un coup, le Noé du plaisir tourne ses yeux doré sur moi et je me pétrifie. Il secoue la tête, puis un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres et il me regarde de haut en bas avec une mine d'approbation. Du coin de l'œil, je vois sa main libre qui s'approche de mon visage. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! Doucement, je sens ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux verts foncé. Puis ses doigts migrent sur ma joue pour me caresser la pommette avec son pouce. J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne veux qu'une chose : qu'il retire ses doigts et qu'il recule le plus loin possible de moi. Mais avec mon corps paralysé, je suis loin d'avoir l'avantage.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose remuer dans ma poitrine qui intensifie le froid dans mon corps. Mon cœur s'emballe et je baisse les yeux sur ma poitrine, où la main du Noé s'est logée. Le plus perturbant, c'est que je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je peux constater ce qu'il fait seulement grâce à mes yeux.

Lentement, je le vois retirer sa main...heureusement vide et tout me revient dans la figure violemment. Toutes les sensations que j'avais perdue progressivement, me reviennent de plein fouet. J'écarquille les yeux et ma respiration se bloque d'un coup. Le froid disparaît pour laisser place à de la chaleur, j'entends à nouveau tout et je récupère toutes les sensations de mon corps. Et je remarque que je tremble comme une feuille. Mes poumons finissent par manquer d'air et j'ouvre grand la bouche pour respirer. J'ai la gorge sèche et les larmes aux yeux.

J'entends un rire au dessus de moi. Tyki me dévisage avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

-Excuse moi, j'y suis allé un peu fort mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu te tiennes tranquille.

Un frisson de terreur parcours mon corps et me donne un coup de fouet. Un petit cri s'échappe de ma bouche, je me redresse sur mes mains et dégage mes jambes pour lui donner un violent coup de pied en plein dans le torse :

-Me touche pas !

Le Noé ne bronche même pas. C'est à peine s'il a eu un mouvement de recul. Ses muscles sont aussi dur que du béton. Il se contente juste de hausser un sourcils.

Ne voulant pas attendre sa réaction, je me relève d'un coup et cours vers Allen-kun en titubant. Le pouvoir du Noé m'a épuisé. Mais je serre les dents et continue à courir. Je vois Road se décaler et je peu remarquer que son visage est neutre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me laisse tombée à côté de lui et l'observe, décomposée. C'est la première fois que je le voit dans cet état.

-Allen-kun...

Ses yeux ont viré au gris pâle et il essaie de croiser mon regard mais on dirait qu'il ne me voit pas. Je me penche vers lui et retire les cheveux de son front, collés par la sueur. Une peur panique m'envahis. Il est tellement brûlant et il fait tellement froid dans ce bâtiment ! Avec ses habits noir ouverts de partout, ça n'arrange rien. Tant bien que mal, je soulève son buste et l'appuie contre moi. Je peux sentir sa forte fièvre. Sa respiration est sifflante et son corps est secoué de tremblent. Il essaie de bouger mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est vraiment faible et la tâche brune sur son ventre ne veut pas disparaître. Ses stigmates sont à vif et couverts de sang séché. Je lui caresse délicatement la joue pour lui montrer que je suis lui. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et mes lèvres tremble :

-Allen-kun, ça va aller. Tien le coup.

En fait, je ne sais pas du tout si tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes loin de la ville et entouré de deux Noé. Et en voyant son regard brouillé, je ne crois pas qu'Allen-kun entende ce que je lui dis. Sur ce coup là, je suis seule.

Je me tourne vers les deux Noé en serrant le corps d'Allen-kun contre moi. Tyki nous observe avec un petit sourire et Road n'exprime rien. D'ailleurs en y faisant attention, je remarque qu'elle se tient légèrement courbée, qu'elle a des cernes sous les yeux et que ses stigmates on l'air à vif, comme s'ils s'étaient ouverts il y a peu. Que lui est-il arrivée ?

Ses iris dorés sont vissé sur Allen-kun. Si elle croit que je vais gentiment attendre qu'ils réagissent, elle se trompe. Tout mon corps se tend, prêt à bouger aux moindres mouvements. Je la fusille du regard :

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?!

Je tremble mais heureusement, ça ne se remarque pas dans ma voix. La Noé lève les yeux et semble me sonder. Je déglutit en essayant de rester impassible mais ce n'est pas évident. Quand je repense à ce qu'ils sont capable de faire sans se donner au maximum, ce n'est pas rassurant du tout. Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit et plonge mes iris dans les siens. Il est hors de question que je les baisse pour lui montrer que je ne compte pas abandonnée.

Road cligne des paupière, lâche un soupir et passe une main las dans ses cheveux. Elle se penche et s'assied en tailleur à plusieurs mètres de nous. Tyki fronce les sourcils, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle fait. Mais il se tait et attend qu'elle parle.

La Noé reste silencieuse de longues secondes où l'on peut ressentir toute la tension de la pièce. Je frissonne, il ne fait vraiment pas chaud et j'ai la chair de poule.

Après un temps qui me paraît interminable, elle se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

-Qu'a t-il dit ?

Je sursaute et fronce les sourcils, d'incompréhension :

-Quoi ?

-Le quatorzième, qu'a t-il dit ? Il a forcément du te parler. Son éveil est avancé, il doit pouvoir contrôler le corps d'Allen pendant un bon moment maintenant.

Mes épaules s'affaisent. Elle a raison.

-Alors qu'a t-il dit ?

Je me mords les lèvres en repensant à ses paroles : _« Tu es le golem de Cross Marian. » « Cette saloperie d'Innocence autonome ! »_ Je suis prise d'un doute. Que dois-je faire ? Dire la vérité ou mentir ? Je ne comprends pas les propos du quatorzième. Si je leur dis, est ce que se serai un avantage pour eux de savoir ça ? Dois-je en parler après avec Allen-kun ? Il sait peut-être quelque chose la dessus ?

-Exorciste, répond.

Tyki a croisé les bras sur son torse et il se tient immobile de manière intimidante. Tout dans sa posture montre qu'il est impatient d'avoir la réponse mais qu'il essaie de ne pas s'énerver.

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il a dit. Il disait vouloir tuer le Comte millénaire pour prendre sa place. Il m'a demandé de lui dire ou se trouvait les Noé et qu'il comptait se venger d'eux.

Un silence pesant se répand dans le bâtiment, seul les rafales de vent produisent un sifflement angoissant en passant par les fenêtres brisées. Je préfère ne rien dire et garder ces informations pour moi. Ça me paraît trop gros le fait que le quatorzième ai pu retenir le nom du golem, pour que se soit une simple coïncidence. Le maréchal Cross était au courant de beaucoup de choses à son sujet, de trop de choses même. J'ai toujours trouver ça bizarre, d'ailleurs. C'était le seul maréchal à en savoir autant au sujet des Noé. Que savait-il d'autres ?

-Il...il n'a pas dit quelque chose en particulier ?

Je lève le visage, sortant de mes pensées. Road a la tête penchée sur le côté :

 _« Road ! Comment est ce que j'ai pu l'oublier ?! Je suis tellement désolé ! J'avais oublié ma promesse ! Où est-elle ?! Ça fait trente-cinq ans ! Où est elle ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?! Dis le moi ! Où...Comment ai je pu t'oublier ? Comment ai je pu te laisser seule tout ce temps avec_ lui _? »_ Est ce qu'elle parle de ça ? Le quatorzième avait l'air de connaître l'ancienne incarnation de Road et ils étaient sûrement proche ? La détresse qu'avait Néah quand il hurlait...j'en ai encore des frissons.

Je prends une mine perplexe :

-Non, il répétait la même chose en boucle.

Elle baisse les yeux, elle a l'air...déçue ? Ai-je vu juste à propos de Néah ? Elle secoue la tête et se reprend bien vite :

-Exorcistes, tu dois savoir que pendant certaines crises, certains hôtes sont capable de voir quelques bribes du passé de leur mémoire Noé. En voyant l'état d'Allen et quand il se réveillera, il y a des chances pour qu'il soit un peu confus. N'hésite pas à lui poser des questions, c'est possible qu'il ai du mal à différencier la réalité des souvenirs.

À ce moment là, un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappe de la bouche d'Allen-kun. Je baisse la tête et mon cœur se serre. Il s'agite faiblement et des larmes roulent sur ses joues pâles. Des frissons de peur remontent le long de mon dos.

Je me tourne vers les Noé, désespérée. On ne peut pas le laisser souffrir comme ça :

-Je dois sortir Allen-kun d'ici ! Il...

Road lève une main en l'air :

-C'est normal qu'il soit comme ça, se sont les effets secondaires les plus fréquents après une crise.

Je cligne des yeux choquée, ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser comme ça ! J'ouvre la bouche pour protester :

-Mais...

-J'ai encore des questions à te poser. Alors tu réponds.

Même de loin, je peux remarquer que ses pupilles sont devenues verticales et que ses iris luisent d'un air menaçant. J'avale difficilement ma salive et je me force à ne rien bout des doigts, je sèche les larmes d'Allen-kun mais de nouvelles les remplacent presque qu'immédiatement.

-Apocryphos vous a retrouvé. Ou est-il ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul et ma main se fige sur le visage d'Allen-kun. Tyki argumente :

-Et ne ment pas, nous sommes au courant pour le train. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Oh mon Dieu ! Si eux sont au courant, la Congrégation le sera forcément aussi...ci ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Mes yeux s'écarquillent et un filet de sueur froide coule le long de mon dos. Nii-san ! Fait qu'il aille bien !

-Exorciste ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Surtout avec l'état d'Allen.

Je prends une grande inspiration par le nez pour me calmer :

-Oui, nous avons réussis à lui échapper.

-Pardon ?!

Tyki a les yeux comme des soucoupes et les bras ballants. Road aussi paraît étonnée.

-Holà holà, deux secondes !

Le Noé se pince l'arrête du nez et secoue la tête :

-T'es entrain de nous dire que vous avez réussis à lui échapper ?! Vous deux, exorcistes, dont Shonen qui ne peux pas utiliser son Innocence en sa présence ?! Vous avez réussis à repousser Apocryphos ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?!

En effet, c'est dur à croire. Machinalement, je passe mes doigts dans les cheveux détachés d'Allen-kun :

-Nous l'avons éjecté du toit du train.

Tyki nous fixe incrédule :

-Et tu vas nous faire croire que cette saloperie a gentiment abandonnée ?!

Mentalement, je grimace. C'est sur que dit comme ça, ça paraît totalement dingue.

-Excuse moi de me poser des questions, hein. Malgré que les Noé sont forts, j'arrivai à peine à lui tenir tête. J'ai été blessé et Road a reçu un coup qui l'a fait se dématérialiser ! Comment avez vous fait ?

À la gauche du Noé, un ricanement se fait entendre. Road a un sourire moqueur sur le visage et elle se lève :

-Voyons Tyki, c'est pourtant évident. Allen a tout simplement utilisé la matière noire.

Je me raidis et les battements de mon cœur s'accélère. Le Noé se tourne lentement vers nous et dévisage Allen-kun avec les sourcils haussé :

-Il peut déjà l'utiliser au point de repousser une menace aussi puissante ?!

Road acquiesce :

-Allen est l'hôte du quatorzième, le frère du Comte. Il peut être tout aussi puissant que lui.

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'observe froidement :

-Est ce que par hasard, ça avait la forme d'un hexagone ?

Je sursaute légèrement et la fixe perplexe :

-Comment le sais tu ?

Elle penche la tête sur le côté :

-C'est le Comte qui m'en a parlé.

Tyki a l'air éberlué :

-Il t'a dit ça ?! Quand ? Et pourquoi ne nous a t-il rien dit ?

La petite Noé prend une mine blasée :

-Je suis très proche de lui. Depuis que je suis à ses côtés, il se confie à moi pour alléger son esprit et il m'a confier pas mal de choses.

Elle plisse les yeux :

-Dis moi exorciste, quand Allen active son Innocence, de quelle couleur est son épée ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprendre pas. C'est quoi cette question ? Pourtant, elle l'a déjà vue plusieurs fois. Elle était même présente la première fois qu'Allen-kun l'a utilisé. Elle n'a pas pu oublier un détail aussi énorme. Elle a vu Tyki se faire transpercer par cette épée et elle même s'est faite empalé par elle.

-Ben, elle est blanche et doré.

-Hum hum...

Elle hoche doucement la tête en réfléchissant.

-Euh, Road, apparemment, tu n'as pas fait attention mais regarde ça.

Nous suivons des yeux la direction que Tyki pointe et je manque de lâcher un cri. Là, ou les pieux de matière noire ont frappés le mur, il y a d'énormes trous fumants où l'on peut carrément voir à l'extérieur. Des morceaux de briques tombent encore par terre. Je fixe choquée le pan de mur ravagé. Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore effondré. Je remarque que les pourtours des trous sont noir d'encre, là où la matière noir les a percutés.

Tyki semble exaspéré :

-Road, il faut que tu m'explique un truc. En deux jours, c'est la deuxième fois que je vois de la matière noire liquide. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! Les autres sont au courant de ça ?

L'interpellée bascule la tête en arrière :

-Non, il ne savent rien. Ça dépend des incarnations, très peu de Noé ont cette capacité et sont capable de l'utiliser.

Le Noé lâche un petit grognement irrité et se passe une main sur le visage :

-Donc si je comprends bien, toi, le Prince et le quatorzième, vous êtes capable de l'utiliser. Et en voyant les dégâts qu'a causé Shonen, on est pas dans la merde. Est ce que ça risque d'empirer ?

Road lui jette un coup d'œil avant de fermer les yeux :

-Ce que tu vois là n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il peut faire, si on compare avec les capacités du Comte. Et le quatorzième n'est pas encore totalement réveillé, alors image.

Je frissonne à ces mots. _« C'est une infime partie de ce qu'il peut faire »._ C'est pas possible ?! Il a failli faire effondrer tout le bâtiment et il n'était pas à son maximum ?! Comment une personne peut avoir une capacité de destruction aussi élevée ? Allen-kun m'a dit que Néah était le destructeur de toute chose...mais je ne pensais pas que se serai littéralement et à cette envergure !

Tyki doit pensé la même chose car il est secoué par un petit rire nerveux :

-J'y crois pas. Ça pour une surprise, elle est excellente ! De la matière noire liquide, je me demande comment je peux être encore étonné avec tout ce que je vois. Le traître va être aussi puissant que le Prince. Ça promet.

 _-_ Quand le quatorzième aura totalement pris possession du corps d'Allen, il ne faudra surtout pas le sous estimer.

Je secoue la tête et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent :

-Non ! Il n'y arrivera pas ! Allen-kun se bat pour rester maître de son corps ! Ça n'arrivera pas !

Road hausse un sourcil :

-Qu'il le veuille ou non, il disparaîtra. Il a beau fuir et lutter, l'issue ne changera pas. Le quatorzième prendra sa place. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention, un jour tu te réveillera et ce ne sera plus Allen que tu verra mais le quatorzième Noé. Et si tu tombes entre ses mains, tu ne feras pas long feu.

-Allen-kun ne me fera jamais de mal !

Road plisse les yeux :

-Tu m'as mal comprise, Exorciste. Allen ne te fera pas de mal...mais le quatorzième, si.

Je reste penaude en assimilant ses mots. Le quatorzième m'a déjà étranglée et j'ai failli en mourir.

-Road, tant que l'on y est, il n'y a pas autre chose que je dois savoir ?

La Noé grince des dents :

-Non.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Bon ! Je crois que pour l'instant on va se contenter de ça comme réponse.

Ses yeux doré se posent sur Allen-kun et elle s'avance vers nous. Je commence à trembler. Sous son air impassible, je sais qu'elle est dérangée. Qu'est ce qu'elle va nous faire ?!

À contre cœur, je dépose doucement Allen-kun sur le sol. Il a fermé les yeux mais ses joues sont couvertes de larmes. Je serre les poings et me relève. Je fusille la Noé du regard et active mon Innocence. Mes anneaux se déploient et se répandent le long de mes jambes avant de se durcir. Une lueur bleu les anime et elles crépitent d'énergie. Je me place devant le corps d'Allen-kun. Il est hors de question que je lui laisse lui faire du mal !

Je lui crache avec le plus de haine possible :

-Noé, reste ou tu es !

Elle s'arrête d'un coup, comprenant que je ne plaisante pas et elle hausse un sourcils :

-Désactive ton Innocence, Exorciste. De un : tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous et de deux : nous ne comptons pas prendre Allen avec nous.

J'écarquille les yeux et je vois la mâchoire de Tyki se décrocher :

-Hein ?!

Le Noé s'avance pour être à la haute de Road. Il a l'air à deux doigts de péter les plombs. En même temps, avec tout ce que Road vient de dire, ce n'est pas étonnant.

-Road ?! Il est juste devant nous, on doit le ramener au Comte pour...

-On ne peut pas !

Elle a crié et sa voix résonne dans le bâtiment :

-On ne peut pas faire ça ! Se serai de la folie !

-Pourquoi ?

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de la Noé :

-Si on le ramène auprès du Comte, les autres Noé vont tout faire pour l'assassiner et tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont y arriver. Ils inventerons une excuse. Et puis, qu'est ce qui te dis que si le quatorzième prend possession d'Allen, qu'il n'essaiera pas de s'en prendre au Prince et à nous ? Il nous voue une haine profonde, alors je ne crois pas qu'il va gentiment rester en notre compagnie. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous tuer et prendre la place du Comte millénaire. Si on fait rentrer le quatorzième chez nous, se sera comme si on introduisait une bombe à retardement. C'est la même chose.

Elle baisse la tête et sa voix descend d'octaves :

-Tu sais autant que moi quelle réaction à le Comte quand on parle du quatorzième. Sa santé mentale est fragile, nous devons le protéger et non le mettre en danger.

Je me recule et m'abaisse pour être à la hauteur d'Allen-kun mais je suis obnubilé par ce que Road raconte.

-Road.

La voix de Tyki est grave :

-Je sais que tu nous cache quelque chose de gros. Tu donne l'impression d'être énervée mais quand tu parles du quatorzième, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

D'ici, je peux sentir l'aura noire qui enveloppe le corps de la Noé :

-Je te l'ai dis, le Comte m'a légué une partie de sa mémoire pour l'alléger. Si je réagis comme ça, c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons. On ne prend pas Allen avec nous, point. On va dire aux autres que malheureusement, nous n'avons pas retrouver le quatorzième.

L'expression de Tyki est impénétrable mais je vois bien qu'il se retient de s'énerver :

-Tu te rends compte que si les autres apprennent la vérité alors que l'on a juré fidélité au Comte, on risque gros ?

-Oui je le sais aussi bien que toi, même plus d'ailleurs.

Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai envie de hurler. Deux Noé nous retrouvent mais ils ne vont pas nous capturer ?! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Ou alors, ils vont nous tuer sur place. Je tremble comme une feuille et je rejette la tête en arrière pour rigoler à gorge déployée. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que c'est le seul moyen qu'a trouvé mon corps pour évacuer la peur et le stress.

À travers mes larmes, je constate que les deux Noé me dévisagent comme si j'étais devenue folle.

C'est peut-être vrai. Ce qui me rend folle, c'est cette situation improbable !

-Vous n'en avez pas marre ?!

Ma voix est enrouée mais je me force à continuer :

-Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ?! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il souffre ?!

Ma crise de rire se transforme en crise de larmes.

-Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur lui ?! Petit, il a toujours été mis de côté ! Son père adoptif est mort dans un accident ! Il s'est fait maudire ! Il a intégrer la Congrégation !

Mes yeux sont brouillés et ma gorge est serrée :

-Il a toujours souffert, je le voyais bien quand il prenait un air pensif ! Mais au lieu d'en parler, il le cachait ! Il...il continuait à sourire pour ne pas nous inquiéter et nous faire croire qu'il allait bien !

Je passe une main rageuse sur mes yeux :

-On était une famille à la Congrégation ! Mais on a appris l'histoire du quatorzième et tout a dérapé !

Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Je suis secouée de sanglots.

-Ceux que l'on considérai comme nos amis, on retourné leurs vestes et se sont mis à vouloir l'exécution d'Allen-kun, alors qu'il les a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est l'hôte du quatorzième ! Et à cause d'eux et de vous, il a du fuir seul ! Et il dit toujours que la Congrégation est sa maison !

Je déglutit et poursuit :

-Il a lutter seul pendant trois mois avant que je le retrouve et son état s'empire de plus en plus ! Il est poursuivit par la Congrégation et les Noé !

Je serre les points :

-Laissez le tranquille bon sang !

Pourquoi le destin s'acharne autant sur lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Je vois bien que tout ça est entrain de le tuer à petit feu. Tout le monde a des limites à ce que l'on peut supporter et même si je suis là, j'ai peur qu'Allen-kun craque définitivement. Il a tellement changé depuis notre première rencontre, que se soit physiquement et mentalement. Avec tout ce qui lui arrive, son regard argenté s'est assombrit. Allen-kun est tellement gentil, il pense toujours aux autres avant lui alors que certaines personnes ne méritent pas cette gentillesse. Je pense en particulier à Cho Jî et a beaucoup d'autres à la Congrégation.

Je me frotte à nouveau les yeux et respire longuement pour reprendre contenance.

J'aimerai tant que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar et que quand je me réveille, Allen-kun ne se fait pas dévorer et que tout le monde à la Congrégation soit soudé comme avant.

Mon cœur se serre et je me mords les lèvres.

Mais c'est la triste réalité. Tout ça ne risque pas de changer, ça va même s'empirer avec l'arme que les scientifiques sont en train de créer. Je sais que le monde est injuste, que la plupart des gens sont égoïstes. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux à qui j'avais accordé ma confiance m'ont déçu. Maintenant on ne peut compter que sur très peu de personnes.

Mes larmes se sont taries et je réussis enfin à me calmer. Même si je l'ai fait devant les Noé, ça fait du bien de tout lâcher.

Lentement, je lève les yeux pour les regarder. Tyki semble étonné mais c'est la réaction de Road qui me prend au dépourvu. Elle est raide comme un piquet et ses iris doré sont écarquillés. Je remarque qu'il y a une traîné brillante sur une de ses joues et je dois plisser les yeux pour me rendre compte que c'est une larme. Elle a l'air de penser à quelque chose en particulier qui la bouleverse.

Elle s'avance vers moi avec des mouvements crispés et ses talons claquent sur le sol en béton. Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas en danger. C'est comme si mon instinct me disait que je ne risquais rien mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes.

Je détourne le regard et je vois qu'Allen-kun s'est évanouit. Ses habits Noé se sont dématérialisés pour laisser place à ses vêtements d'origine. Je pose une main sur sa joue.

Je sens une présence à côté de moi et Road s'agenouille près de nous. Ses yeux dorés sont toujours lointain et brillant et un sourire triste étire ses fines lèvres. Quand elle parle sa voix est faible et moi seule peut l'entendre :

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tout faire pour essayer de protéger une personne importante à nos yeux. Malgré que nous sommes dans des camps différents, apparemment nous avons un point commun.

Elle me dit ça avec un air fatigué. Comment une fille de treize, quatorze ans peut avoir un regard aussi usé. On dirait qu'elle est bien plus âgée qu'il n'y paraît. Peut-être à cause des immenses cernes qu'elle a ? Non. Il y a autre chose, c'est comme si elle a vécu un événement sombre qui a marqué profondément le fond de ses iris. Mais je n'arrive pas à en déterminer la cause. Je constate qu'apparemment, elle est plus humaine que je ne le pensais. Elle croise les mains :

-Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'Allen s'en sortira mais essaie de faire tout ton possible pour l'aider. Moi aussi, j'ai un but qui n'est pas si éloigné du tient. Alors ne l'abandonne pas. J'en ai besoin.

Je fronce les sourcils, de quoi parle t-elle ? Besoin de quoi ? Que je protège Allen-kun, mais pourquoi ? Pourtant, il est l'hôte du quatorzième qui est un traître à leurs yeux.

Au moment ou j'allais posé la question, elle lève une main et à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle appuie son index sur mon front et s'approche de moi. Je sens une brûle sur ma peau et je lâche un gémissement de douleur. J'essaie de la repousser mais elle a une force colossale. Je sens mon corps s'engourdir progressivement. J'active mon Innocence et je donne un coup de pied à la Noé qui lâche un petit cri. Malheureusement, elle ne lâche pas prise et la pression de son doigt s'intensifie. Je commence à avoir des vertiges et je m'accroche à son bras pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Les battements de mon cœur me martèlent le crâne.

Il ne faut surtout pas que je perde connaissance ! Je ne peux pas laisser Allen-kun seul dans cet état !

Mais j'ai beau lutter, je me sens partir. Contre ma volonté, mon Innocence se désactive et je perds la sensation de mes jambes. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, je lui donne un coup de poing dans le visage mais elle se recule et je la manque de peux.

Mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes et elle s'approche de moi avec ses yeux toujours triste, pour me souffler à l'oreille :

-Ne lutte pas, ça va aller. On va vous sortir de là.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ses paroles, je me vois tomber par terre et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Noé :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?!

La Noé du rêve détourne le regard du corps effondré de Lenalee pour jeter un coup d'œil à Tyki. C'est vrai que le Noé a beaucoup subit avec toutes ces questions et révélations qu'il a eu.

La « jeune » fille soupir :

-Nous allons les surveiller.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendue. Tu vas utiliser l'un de tes papillons qui va rester en leur compagnie. Maintenant qu'on les a retrouvé, il est hors de question qu'on les perde à nouveaux. Il faut qu'on sache où ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Et en même temps, on pourra surveiller l'éveil du quatorzième.

Le Noé du plaisir ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

-Tyki, s'il te plaît. Sur ce coup là, tu dois me faire confiance. C'est très important. Je t'expliquerai tout mais maintenant, c'est impossible.

La Noé aux cheveux mauves l'implore du regard et le portugais sent qu'elle ne ment pas. Il a compris depuis quelques temps que sa « nièce » cachait quelque chose de lourd et qui la préoccupe. Si Road s'est fiée à lui, c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance et inversement.

Le troisième Noé ferme les yeux et acquiesce :

-Très bien, je te fais confiance. Mais t'as intérêt à tout me balancer c'est clair !

La Noé hoche vivement la tête :

-Je te le promet, mais pas tout de suite.

-Ok ok. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait de ces deux là ?

La neuvième Noé observe les deux corps par terre :

-Allen s'est évanouie et j'ai endormie la poupée. Se sera plus facile de les transporter.

-Où est ce qu'on les emmène ?

Road ferme les yeux et son immense porte se matérialise derrière elle :

-Ailleurs.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

 **-Qu'avez vous pensé de la rencontre entre les Noé, Allen et Lenalee ? Il y a quelques petits indices à ceux qui sauront ou chercher;)**

 **-Aussi, on a vu Lenalee craquer. Elle est morte d'inquiétude pour Allen et elle a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. C'est la première fois qu'elle craque dans ma fanfic, alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle.**

 **-Des hypothèses pour Road ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous revenons nos chers membres de la Congrégation pour un moment intense et stressant XD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **À bientôt.**


	17. 17ème Nuit: Au pied du mur: 2ème partie

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Pour cette deuxième partie, ce chapitre se concentrera sur la Congrégation.** **C'est un moment très important qui va avoir des conséquences sur la suite de l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laisse des review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 ** **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura...sauf ceux que j'ai inventé ;)****

 ** **Bonne lecture :)****

17ème Nuit : Au pied du mur : 2ème partie.

Noé :

De gros flocons tombent du ciel noir d'encre pour se poser dans une clairière éternellement enneigée. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit, ni la moindre bourrasque de vent, qui pourrait faire balancer les branches des arbres d'un blanc irréel.

Au milieu de cette étendue immaculée bordée d'arbres, se dresse un trône surmonté de deux ailes qui aurai pu se fondre dans le décor tellement il est blanc. Autour et sur le siège se trouve des débris de chaînes de couleurs doré, prouvant que l'âme d'Allen est retournée dans son corps, repoussant la présence du quatorzième Noé.

Seul une respiration laborieuse prouve qu'il y a une présence dans ce monde figé dans le temps. Une silhouette est allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix dans la neige. La peau mate du jeune homme est couverte de sueur et ses cheveux noir au reflets mauve sont collés à son front, cachant les stigmates. Ses yeux brillent comme de l'or en fusion et il fixe le ciel sans le voir.

Sur son corps et le sol, des filaments jadis blancs sont devenu noirs. La connexion au corps du maudit ayant atteins ses limites pour le moment. Le réveil de la mémoire Noé n'étant pas complet, le maintient du lien sur le corps de l'hôte est encore instable. Il suffit d'un moindre relâchement de quelques petites secondes pour que la connexion se brise, laissant le Noé épuisé.

Le cœur de Néah bat à tout rompre et il est choqué des propos que la jeune exorciste lui a donné.

 _Road._

Néah n'en revient pas : comment a t-il pu l'oublier, elle ? La personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il ne comprend pas. Comment a t-il pu oublier sa promesse envers elle ? Comment a t-il pu oublier la jeune fille, tout court ?! C'est vrai qu'il y a encore quelques zones d'ombre dans sa mémoire mais sinon il se souvient de tout.

Le cœur du quatorzième se serre douloureusement quand des bribes particulières lui reviennent en tête. Juste avant de mourir, il se souvient qu'il agonisait entre les bras de la Noé du rêve. Il se souvient aussi de la douleur infernale qu'il ressentait au ventre. Et surtout, il se souvient de ses joues couvertes de larmes, de son visage parsemés de tâches écarlates et de ses stigmates à vif, dégoulinant de sang.

Néah est hanté par sa voix brisée qui hurlait son prénom et de son petit corps agenouillé près de lui. De ses mains pleine de sang qui essayaient en vain d'arrêter une hémorragie trop importante et en même, il sentaient ses doigts sur son visage pour essayer de le maintenir réveillé.

Une larme s'échappe de son œil et roule sur sa joue pour s'échouer dans la neige. Il penche la tête en arrière et ses lèvres se mettent à trembler :

-Road...

Sa voix est enrouée et remplie de tristesse :

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Il prend une inspiration saccadée :

-Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour _le_ vaincre. Pardonne moi de t'avoir laissé...

Il s'interrompt quand il se rend compte de quelque chose. Ses yeux dorés doré s'écarquillent d'horreur et tout son corps se' fige :

-Que s'est-il passé après ? Ça fait trente-cinq ans...

Toutes sortes de scénarios horribles défilent dans son esprit. Quand il s'est dématérialisé, s'est-elle enfuie du manoir ? Non, impossible. Avec la promesse qu'elle _lui_ a faite, elle était obligée de rester avec _lui_ , sinon sa santé aurai été mise en danger. Road a du rester trente-cinq ans en _sa_ présence. Elle a forcément attendu le retour de Néah avec espoir pendant tout ce temps. Rien que de penser à ça, Néah a envie de hurler de rage contre lui même. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas éveiller plus tôt ?! Pourquoi il lui a fallu tant de temps pour revenir et seulement partiellement ?!

Mais ce qui le tue : c'est de ne pas savoir comment va Road. Est ce qu' _il_ l'a blessé ? _Lui_ a t-il fait subir quelque chose ? _Il_ était totalement devenu fou à cette époque et apparemment, ça c'est empiré avec le temps. Alors, comment Road a survécu à _ses_ côtés pendant trente-cinq ?

Toutes ces questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête, le faisant trembler d'appréhension.

Si Néah réussit totalement à prendre le dessus sur Allen et qu'il part à sa recherche, dans quel état sera t-elle ?

Il crispe les mâchoires et se redresse en position assise. Il plie une jambe pour poser son avant bras dessus et avec son autre bras, il essuie la sueur de son front. Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux dorés deviennent menaçant comme jamais. Il serre les poings faisant blanchir ses jointures :

-Attends moi, Road. Je vais revenir et te retrouver comme promis. Puis, je _le_ tuerai.

Il lève son visage vers le ciel noir et des flocons tombent de ses cheveux :

-Je _le_ tuerai et te débarrasserai de ce lourd fardeau. Je m'occuperai des autres Noé et deviendrais le Comte millénaire.

Il ferme les yeux :

-Cette fois, je resterai à tes côtés. Tu verras, tout va changer, alors s'il te plaît, attends moi encore un peu.

Exorciste :

En cette matinée, la Congrégation de l'ombre est plongée dans un silence des plus inquiétant. Tout les membres sans exceptions sont rassemblés dans le hall qui n'est vraiment pas adapté pour contenir autant de monde. Cela doit faire un quart d'heure, vingt minutes qu'ils sont là mais l'air est déjà irrespirable. Il fait étouffant et une odeur désagréable de renfermé fait froncer le nez de certains. Il n'y a littéralement plus de place : les plus grands essaient de rentrer les épaules pour prendre le moins de place possible et les plus petits jouent des coudes pour essayer de respirer.

L'atmosphère est massacrante. La tension pourrait être comparée à une chape de plomb tellement elle est palpable. Des regards haineux et menaçant sont échangés entre les différentes fonctions.

Les maréchaux sont tout devant placé en ligne, leurs uniformes sont impeccables et leur regard, neutre. Les exorcistes sont juste derrière eux avec un mine inquiète, sauf Kanda qui le cache et Chao Jî qui arbore un sourire radieux. Le kendoka, qui est juste à côté de lui, meurt d'envie de frapper son visage disgracieux avec le fourreau de Mugen pour lui faire bouffer son sourire débile et si possible, lui refaire le portrait. Mais à la place, il lâche un soupire d'exaspération, détache les chaînes de son uniforme et déboutonne le premier bouton de sa veste pour écarter le col.

Les autres exorcistes sont raides comme des piquets étant au courant de tout et devinant ce qui risque de se produire. La pauvre Miranda est tellement stressée qu'elle est pâle comme un linge et à deux doigts de s'évanouir, malgré la main rassurante de Marie sur son épaule.

Sous la rambarde et dos au mur, les gardes de Luberier se tiennent bien droit avec leur pistolet bien à vue dans les fourreaux accrochés à leur ceinture. Ils sont prêt à intervenir au moindre problème, mais surtout au moindre signe d'insurrection.

Et derrière les exorcistes se trouvent les autres membres : l'équipe médicale avec l'infirmière en chef et son regard analytique mais rempli d'inquiétude. Toute l'équipe scientifique dont certains manquent de tomber d'épuisement. Et enfin, les traqueurs avec leurs regards meurtrier envers les exorcistes.

La confiance qui régnait à la Congrégation à volée en éclats pour laisser place à la méfiance et la haine. Les membres s'accusent les uns les autres, disent des propos déplacés et bien d'autres chose déplaisantes.

Kanda fronce les sourcils et plonge ses mains dans ses poches. Ça part en du grand n'importe quoi et le plus impressionnant, c'est que c'est Allen qui a provoqué tout ça. Le japonais n'en revient pas : comment un jeune homme de seize ans a pu tout faire s'effondrer ? Mais quand on y réfléchis, il ne faut pas aller chercher bien loin et Kanda a bien compris ce que ressentent ceux qui sont attachés à Allen. Le maudit est attachant, gentil, dévoué et courageux. Il a aidé tant de monde à la Congrégation. Beaucoup lui doivent énormément et ça, seulement un tout petit nombre de personnes s'en rendent compte.

En à peine un an, Allen Walker a imprégné le cœur de beaucoup de personnes.

Soudain, des bruits de chaussures claquent sur le carrelage et résonne dans la salle. Tout le monde se tends et lèvent la tête vers le premier étage où il y a le balcon. Komui Lee apparaît, vêtu de son uniforme blanc, suivit de l'inspecteur Luberier dans sa veste bordeaux. Ils s'arrêtent tout les deux devant la rambarde où on été placé des micros et le grand intendant essaie de reculer le plus loin possible de l'inspecteur.

Luberier balaie de ses petits yeux rouges l'assemblée et hoche la tête. Il ouvre la bouche et sa moustache carré frémit quand il se met à parler :

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu.

Kanda roule des yeux et se retient de lâcher une remarque sarcastique. S'il aurai pu, il ne serai pas venu à cette réunion mais Luberier leurs à un peu, beaucoup _obligé à_ venir y assister.

-Si je vous ai demander de tous vous réunir aujourd'hui, c'est par ce que nous allons vous révéler la suite des événements auxquelles tout le monde devra y donner du sien. Mais avant ça.

Il tourne la tête vers la droite où un immense panneau blanc à été installé. Les membres font de même et des crépitements se font entendre suivit de flash de lumière, pour enfin dévoilé en avant plan le chef de l'aile asiatique, Bak Chan. Mais au lieu qu'il soit seul, tout les membres de la section scientifique sont présents derrière lui, faisant froncés les sourcils de l'inspecteur :

-Dites moi monsieur Chan, que font les scientifiques avec vous ? Ne doivent-ils pas terminer l'arme au plus vite ?

Luberier a lâcher sa phrase avec un air de reproche non dissimulé. Bak plisse ses yeux bridés et ses lèvres frémissent. Il essaie de rester calme mais ses mâchoires crispées montre le contraire :

 _-Bonjour inspecteur. Oui, nous allons très bien, merci. Et vous ?_

Tout les membres écarquillent les yeux de surprise et un mal aise se propage dans le hall. Rare sont ceux qui tiennent tête à l'inspecteur car beaucoup on peur des conséquences et d'autres préfèrent l'éviter comme la peste.

Le petit Timothy plaque ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir tant bien que mal des gloussements amusés. La section scientifique tousse pour camoufler leur rire et Komui Lee baisse la tête pour cacher son sourire. Mais le plus flagrant, c'est le rictus qui prend place sur les lèvres de Kanda qui ne le cache pas, loin de là. Voir Luberier se faire remballer, c'est totalement jouissif pour le kendoka.

Le silence s'éternise et les visages des membres fond du ping pong entre le chef de l'aile asiatique et l'inspecteur. Ce dernier a les lèvres pincées et se redresse de toute sa hauteur. Sa voix est basse et dangereuse en plus d'être amplifié par les micros, donnant des frissons dans le dos et faisant grimacer certaines personnes :

-Que font les membres de la section scientifique avec vous ?

Sa question ne laisse place à aucune réplique sarcastique de la part du chef de l'aile asiatique, qui le remarque bien. Cependant, il ne se laisse pas intimider :

 _-Beaucoup sont aller se reposer dans leurs chambres et quelque uns sont à l'infirmerie pour cause d'épuisement._

Il prend un air faussement étonné :

 _-D'ailleurs, on se demande pourquoi leur santé s'est dégradée ?_

Bak tourne la tête pour regarder le groupe de scientifiques qui sont présent. On peut voir Lô Fa avec le regard éteint, la peau pâle et les cheveux en bataille, entourée par Rikei, Shifu et d'autres scientifiques qui sont aussi épuisés.

L'inspecteur Luberier commence à perdre patience mais avant qu'il puisse placer un mot, Bak l'interrompt :

- _Si les membres de la section scientifique sont avec moi, c'est parce que l'arme est terminée..._

Des exclamations de surprises résonnent dans le hall de la Congrégation avant qu'un brouhaha existé prend la relève. Pratiquement tout le monde manifeste leur joie face à cette nouvelle, mais d'autres, plus discret, sont entrain de serrer les dents avec une mine inquiète sur le visage.

Luberier, lui, a les yeux grands ouverts, remplis d'une lueur effrayante et un sourire carnassier étire ses fines lèvres. Avec un air hautain, il pose une main contre la rambarde et fixe Bak pour continuer son interrogatoire :

-La puissance de l'arme est-elle au maximum ?

Le chinois fronce les sourcils et il a du mal à cacher son dégoût :

- _D'après les calculs des scientifiques, oui, sa puissance est réglée au maximum. Mais nous ne sommes sûr de rien et si les résultats affecterons vraiment un Noé._

Il balaie la salle du regard :

- _Pour cela, il faudrait que Chao Jî puisse venir relier son Innocence à l'arme pour avoir une petite idée de ce qu'elle vaut vraiment._

Fier d'être le centre de l'attention, Chao Jî bonde le torse et un air sûr de lui prend place sur son visage. Kanda, qui se trouve juste à côté de lui, ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Ce type l'exaspère royalement.

Luberier acquiesce et baisse les yeux sur l'exorciste :

-Dès que nous aurons fini cette réunion, nous t'enverrons directement à l'aile asiatique par l'arche.

À l'entente de ce mot, Komui se crispe et serre les poings. D'en bas, Kanda lui jette un coup d'œil discret et prend une grande inspiration par le nez. Le grand intendant ne pourra plus cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

L'inspecteur reprend la parole :

-Le condamné à mort est également en route vers l'aile asiatique. Il arrivera soit ce soir, soit demain matin, alors tenez vous prêt, monsieur Chan.

L'interpellé écarquille les yeux :

- _Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, inspecteur?! C'est de la folie ! Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il va y pas..._

-Oui vous m'avez déjà tout expliqué, monsieur Chan et j'en ai pris en compte. Mais pour le bien commun, nous devons la tester, pour la sécurité des exorcistes et des traqueurs qui seront sur place pour capturer le Noé.

Un malaise se fait ressentir chez quelques membres de la section scientifique et les exorcistes. Les propos de Luberier dégoulinent d'hypocrisie. Ils savent tous que les exorcistes et les traqueurs ne sont que de la chair à canons pour vaincre le Comte millénaire et son clan. Mais les traqueurs n'y vois que du feu, ne fréquentant pas assez l'inspecteur pour connaître ses véritables intentions. Tout ce qu'il veut savoir, c'est la puissance exact de l'arme et sa capacité à nuire.

Bak déglutit et se mord les lèvres, ne pouvant rien répliquer face à l'inspecteur. À côté de ce dernier, un filet de sueur coule le long de la tempe de Komui. Il se sent vraiment mal. Il a toujours refusé de voir les exorcistes comme des personnes à sacrifier pour le bien commun. Depuis qu'il est devenu grand intendant, il a toujours tout fait pour les protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour les missions à risques : faire partir plusieurs exorcistes au lieu d'un seul. Quand ceux-ci sont blessés : attendre qu'ils soit totalement sur pied.

Mais depuis que l'inspecteur Luberier s'est mêlé des affaires de la Congrégation, tout les efforts de Komui pour changer tout ça, sont entrain de voler en morceaux. Les traqueurs vont redevenir de bêtes pions qu'il suffit de remplacer sans encombres vu le nombre qu'ils sont. Et les exorcistes doivent se dévouer totalement comme si leur vie ne valaient rien, pour sauver principalement l'Église.

L'humeur de l'inspecteur s'est visiblement amélioré à l'annonce de la finition de l'arme. Il approche sa bouche vers le micro pour demander le silence et parler :

-Vu que l'arme est enfin terminé, nous allons vous expliquer le déroulement de la suite.

Un silence sérieux et concentré se répand dans le hall bondé. Bak hoche la tête :

- _Tout d'abord, nous allons former des petits groupes pour couvrir le plus d'espaces possible. Ils seront constitué de huit personnes : un exorciste et sept traqueurs, dont quatre qui seront en possessions des boucliers champs de force. Timothy étant fort jeune, il sera avec la maréchal Cloud Nine. Et le reste des traqueurs partiront également en groupe de sept et devront communiquer la moindre informations importante au QG via les golems. Nous devons élargir nos recherches en privilégiant surtout l'Europe, L'Asie et l'Amérique._

Komui s'avance et prend la parole à contre cœur :

-Vous devez être le plus précis possible dans tout ce qui est des positions, du lieu et des informations recueillis car ça nous servira à prévenir les autres groupes et à nous adapter sur la marche à suivre.

Bak acquiesce et reprend :

- _Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'arme et des boucliers champs de force._

Le chef de l'aile asiatique et les scientifiques disparaissent de l'écran géant pour laisser place à quatre boucliers champs de force. Ils sont transparent avec une sphère verte eau au centre.

La voix de Bak s'exprime en voix off :

 _-Pour ces derniers, les scientifiques ont augmenté la puissance pour pouvoir être capable d'immobiliser le corps d'un Noé. Comme vous le savez, les Noé sont dotés d'une force phénoménale, donc laisser bien le niveau réglé au maximum. Pour ce qui est de l'arme..._

Le chef de l'aile asiatique fait une pause pendant laquelle tout le monde retient son souffle.

- _Il n'y en a qu'une car seul Chao Jî sera en mesure de l'utiliser. C'est pour ça, que si vous avez des renseignements concernant le Noé, il faut absolument nous les communiquer le plus rapidement possible._

Il s'arrête et l'image change pour laisser place aux plans de l'arme, de face, de profil et une coupe transversale. C'est un long cylindre noire avec des reflets vert eau d'un mètre de long sur trente centimètres de large.

- _Quand vous, les traqueurs, aurez immobilisé le corps du Noé, se sera à Chao Jî d'intervenir. L'arme fonctionne grâce à l'énergie de l'Innocence. Vu que son arme anti-akuma « Arm of baptism » se loge dans ses poignets, c'était beaucoup plus facile de la connecter à l'arme pour transvaser l'Innocence à l'aide de capteurs qui se place dessus. Quand se sera le cas, il lui suffira de « tirer » sur le Noé et un câble avec au bout de celui-ci , une aiguille à tête chercheuse sortira du cylindre pour se planter directement dans la nuque du Noé pour toucher les vertèbres cervicales. Ensuite, il recevra une très grande décharge électrique mélangée à de l'Innocence pure, qui est létal pour les Noé vu qu'ils sont composé de matière noire. Cela devrai entraîner une paralysie irréversible des membres et normalement, bloquer la mémoire du quatorzième. Ensuite..._

Bak semble hésiter un instant et tousse pour reprendre contenance :

 _-Vous pourrez désactiver les boucliers, lui extraire son Innocence en faisant le plus attention possible, il ne faut surtout pas l'abîmer et... l'exécuter._

L'écran s'illumine et Bak et les scientifiques réapparaissent avec une mine grave, tandis que les traqueurs manifestent leur excitation en parlant bruyamment. Quelques bribes de phrases ressentent plusieurs fois, comme : Le traître va mourir, un Noé en moins,...

Miranda baisse les yeux pour cacher ses larmes et Timothy renifle en serrant les poings. Marie essaie de rester neutre, mais ses yeux gris pâles trahissent une tristesse infinie. Krory a la bouche grande ouverte, pensant sûrement qu'il y avait un espoir pour qu'ils laissent Allen vivant et les yeux bleus glacier de Kanda brillent de haine.

Johnny, le commandant Reever, Jeryy et les amis proche du maudit n'en mènent pas large non plus. Regards éteins ou remplis d'inquiétude. Lèvres pincées et poings crispés. Même le visage de l'infirmière en chef exprime de la peine. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour le jeune homme qui avait horreur des piqûres et qui jouait des pieds et des mains pour les éviter en vain.

L'inspecteur Luberier se penche sur le micro :

-Le Saint Siège vous oblige à ramener son corps à la Congrégation. Les scientifiques se chargeront de l'étudier pour en apprendre plus sur les gênes Noé et essayer de trouver un moyen de les anéantir ou les affaiblir.

Les scientifiques écarquillent les yeux d'horreur et Johnny retient difficilement un haut le cœur. L'inspecteur leur demande de charcuter le corps d'un ami innocent. C'est impossible ! Rien que d'y penser, certains se plaque la main sur le ventre et d'autres paraissent choqués. Comment Luberier peut-il leur demander de faire ça ? Il croit vraiment qu'ils éprouvent tous une haine infinie envers le maudit ? Il se trompe complètement. Mais impossible de lui dire sans se faire passer pour un traître.

Bak retire son béret et desserre les dents :

- _Je crois que tout à été dit et que cette réunion est terminée. Nous allons nous déconnecter et préparer l'arrivée de Chao Jî et du prisonnier. Nous vous tiendrons au courant quand nous commenc..._

-Attendez.

Tout les regards se tournent vers l'inspecteur qui a l'air de contenir une profonde colère.

Le chef de l'aile asiatique cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe :

- _Il y a un problème, inspecteur ?_

Luberier lève la tête vers l'écran :

-En effet, il y a un problème.

Grand intendant :

Dans le silence complet du hall, son corps pivote vers Komui qui faisait de son mieux pour attirer le moins possible l'attention sur lui. L'inspecteur plisse ses yeux rouges sang et se met à parler d'une voix glaciale :

-Dites moi grand intendant, pour cette réunion, j'ai demandé à ce que tout les membres, sans exception, se rassemblent dans le hall. Mais alors, où est Lenalee Lee ?

Le concerné ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et prie pour ne pas qu'on remarque ses mains qui sont secouées de tremblements. Son corps est parcouru de frissons de terreur et un filet de sueur froide coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il reste impassible et ses yeux mauves améthyste sont en apparence calme. Il ouvre la bouche et heureusement pour lui, sa voix ne le trahis pas :

-J'ai essayé de l'inciter à venir, mais elle a refusé.

Luberier fronce les sourcils, n'y croyant pas une seconde :

-Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait quand même plusieurs jours qu'on ne la voit plus du tout ? Vous seul lui apporter ses repas et rester en contact avec elle. Cela est quand même étrange, n'est ce pas ?

Des murmures de questionnement se propagent de plus en plus fort.

La main de Kanda se crispe autour du fourreau de Mugen. Ce n'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Le kendoka suesaute légèrement en se rendant compte d'une chose : Luberier l'a fait exprès. Il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait concernant Lenalee et au lieu de convoquer Komui dans son bureau, il parle de ça devant toute la Congrégation au complet. Non seulement, pour avoir tout les membres de son côté mais pour pouvoir montrer à tous, que Komui Lee a aidé sa sœur, une exorciste, à rejoindre un Noé.

Le japonais sent un rictus lui étirer les lèvres : Luberier avait tout prévu. Et dire que komui et les autres pensaient qu'ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur lui, ils se sont complètement trompés.

Komui Lee n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne.

Le japonais lui ayant dit qu'il n'interviendrait pas, ne peut que regarder la chute du grand intendant sans réagir. Ça le fous en rogne mais ce n'est pas en se faisant accuser de traîtrise qu'il pourra aider le Moyashi.

Luberier prend une fausse mine compatissante :

-J'avais remarqué qu'elle « était » fort proche du Noé. Éprouve t-elle encore de l'affection à son égard ? Elle peut aussi rependre un suivit psychologique comme avant, si elle en a besoin.

Des exclamations étonnés parcours la salle, les nouveaux membres ne sont pas au courant du passé de Lenalee et essaient de trouver des informations dans la foule auprès des anciens. L'infirmière en chef est outrée par le comportement de l'inspecteur. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de Lenalee avant que Komui devienne grand intendant. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est pétrifié et en état de choc. Il se souvient quand il avait enfin intégré la Congrégation et qu'il avait enfin pu voir sa petite sœur. Elle avait le regard éteint, les poignets bandés et attachés aux barreaux du lit et le visage pâle et amaigri. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle s'en remette physiquement et mentalement. Il se souvient du premier sourire qu'elle lui avait fait après des mois et des mois de suivis. Komui et Lenalee avait laissé ce passage sombre derrière eux en essayant de fuir l'inspecteur dès qu'il venait faire un tour d'observation à la Congrégation.

Komui le fusille du regard à travers ses lunettes et sa voix devient glaciale :

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, inspecteur.

Ce dernier secoue une main :

-Voyons, c'est juste que je m'inquiète de la santé de votre sœur. Nous sommes en manque d'exorcistes, alors il faut prendre soin d'eux.

Il continue d'observer Komui, puis reprend :

-Mais si elle va bien, pourquoi reste t-elle enfermée dans sa chambre ? Son golem est avec elle, non ? Alors, demander lui de venir nous rejoindre.

Intérieurement, le chinois est décomposé. Il ne peut plus éviter le sujet.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra descendre.

Luberier se frotte le menton :

-Pourquoi ? Non, ne dites rien. Nous allons directement lui demander. Vous !

Il se penche par dessus la rambarde et englobe deux gardes avec son index :

-Allez frapper à sa porte et demandez lui de venir dans le hall.

Le grand intendant sursaute et fait quelques pas en direction de Luberier :

-Voyons inspecteur, ce n'est pas des manières de se comporter envers une jeune femme.

-Pourtant, j'ai demandé de frapper à sa porte et non de l'enfoncer. Il n'y a rien de mal poli.

Il se recule du micro pour chuchoter :

-À moins que vous nous cachiez quelque chose ?

Le chinois se crispe et déglutit discrètement. Les deux gardes se mettent au garde à vous :

-À vos ordres, inspecteur !

Ils s'enfoncent dans la foule en jouant des coudes, sous les yeux paniqués de Komui.

Exorciste :

Kanda lâche un grognement en repoussant Chao Jî qui s'était collé à lui pour laisser passer les deux gardes.

-Désolé Kanda, j'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tss, m'en fous, me touche pas.

Il lève la tête vers Komui en marmonnant des injures envers l'inspecteur de Centrale. À côté de lui, Marie serre doucement l'épaule de Miranda et se penche vers son oreille :

-Miranda, la serrure de la porte, tu l'as bien remise en état ?

L'exorciste hoche la tête en se tordant les mains :

-O...oui oui. Personne...ne remarquera... qu'elle a été ouverte. Il...il n'y a...pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Marie lui fait un petit sourire rassurant pour la calmer. Timothy attrape un pan de la veste de krory pour attirer son attention :

-Que va t-il se passer quand ils vont voir que Lenalee n'est plus là ?

Krory baisse le visage et passe sa main dans les cheveux bleus du petit :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne vas pas être bon du tout. Komui risque gros.

-Mais, pourquoi on ne fait rien ? On pourrait l'aider, non ? C'est notre chef quand même. Nous devons intervenir.

Krory secoue la tête :

-Timothy, tu sais très bien qu'on ferrait tout pour l'aider. Mais si nous intervenons, va savoir ce que Luberier serait capable de nous faire, pour que nous lui obéissons en tant qu'exorcistes. Et puis...Komui nous a bien dit de ne rien tenter.

-Mais c'est injuste.

-Oui Timothy, tu as raison : le monde est injuste.

À l'entente de ces mots, Kanda ferme les yeux et serre la petite bourse en cuir entre ses doigts. Oh oui, le monde est injuste et il est très bien placé pour le savoir. Lui qui a perdu la femme qu'il aimait dans son ancienne vie. Et Krory a bien raison en disant que Luberier trouvera un moyen de forcer les exorcistes à obéir. Il suffit de regarder les expériences pour créer des exorcistes de deuxième génération.

Soudain, les hauts parleur grésillent et la voix inquiète d'un des gardes se fait entendre :

-Monsieur l'inspecteur, nous avons frappé plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répond pas. Que faisons nous ?

Kanda se tourne vers Luberier et il le voit s'appuyer contre la rambarde :

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez enfoncer la porte. Grand intendant, si la politesse ne fonctionne pas, on opte pour les grands moyens.

Et avant que Komui puisse dire quoique se soit, un bruit de craquement résonne suivis de pas.

-Monsieur l'inspecteur...

-Alors, vous la faite descendre ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

La voix du garde se fait hésitante :

-Euh, nous aimerions bien, mais le problème, c'est que la chambre est vide et depuis un moment, apparemment.

C'est fini.

Grand intendant :

Un tic nerveux secoue le sourcil gauche de Luberier :

-Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?

Un bruit de déglutition sort des hauts parleur :

-La chambre est vide. Nous avons également regardé la salle de bain, mais elle n'est pas là non plus. Et en ouvrant la garde robe, il à l'air de manquer pas mal de vêtements et il n'y a pas de valise. L'exorciste Lenalee Lee n'est plus là, inspecteur.

Pendant que les autres accusent le choc, Luberier pivote lentement vers Komui avec un regard meurtrier :

-Qu'avez vous fait ?!

Le chinois se contente de le fixer sans rien dire, ce qui agace Luberier qui se hausse la voix :

-Où est Lenalee Lee ?!

Komui plonge les yeux dans les siens et déclare haut et fort :

-Elle est partie il y a plusieurs jours.

La moustache carré de l'inspecteur frémit :

-Où est-elle ?! Quand est-elle partie ?! Répondez ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle...

Un sourire triste étire les lèvres du grand intendant, ça ne sert plus à rien de nier :

-Elle a quitter la Congrégation juste avant le retour de Kanda.

Il lève la tête et clame au et fort :

-Elle est partie rejoindre Allen Walker et l'aider dans son combat contre le quatorzième.

Tout le monde retient son souffle, choqué de la tournure de la réunion. Même le maréchal Winter Sokaro paraît étonné. Seul les exorcistes étaient au courant mais ils expriment leurs surprises pour masquer cela.

Le visage de Luberier se teinte de plaques rouges sous l'effet de la colère :

-Et vous l'avez laisser faire ?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! De ce que ça implique ?!

Komui enlève son béret blanc et le met dans la poche de sa longue veste :

-Oui, je sais ce que ça implique. Mais comme vous l'avez dit : Lenalee est ma petite sœur et en tant que grand frère, je me dois de la soutenir dans les choix qu'elle prend. Surtout si ceux-ci sont juste.

-Mais vous êtes devenu fou ?! Comment avez vous pu ?! Comment a t-elle fait ?!

Il se frotte le menton :

-L'arche ! Mais quand, tout est surveillé ? La nuit ? Et comment a t-elle pu passer à travers le sceau de protection...

Ses yeux rouges s'agrandissent :

-ESPRIT TUTÉLAIRE !

Sur l'écran géant, Bak ouvre grand la bouche, éberlué. Fô aurait aidé Lenalee ?

Sur le haut du mur au fond du hall, des crépitements d'électricité retentissent, suivis d'une vive lumière blanche. Tout le monde se retourne pour voir Fô se matérialiser. Une forme humaine commence à s'extraire du mur, son casque mauve prends forme, tout comme son espèce de bikini de la même couleur. Deux longs bras aux bouts arrondis apparaissent et prennent appuis sur le mur pour faire sortir le reste de son corps. Elle ouvre ses yeux aux iris rose saumon et elle saute pour atterrir sur la rambarde à l'opposer de celle de Luberier et Komui.

Le visage de Fô est renfrogné et elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Vous m'avez hurlé ?

En tant normal, beaucoup aurait ricané face au sarcasme habituel de la gardienne mais là, seul le silence lui répond en attendant que l'inspecteur daigne ouvrir la bouche :

-Esprit, as tu aidé Lenalee Lee à sortir de la Congrégation en désactivant ton sceau ?

-Oui.

Certains lâchent des hoquets de surprise et Bak devient pâle comme un linge avec un début d'urticaire qui commence à se propager sur son visage.

Luberier semble à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs :

-Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?!

Elle hausse les épaules :

-Peut être parce que c'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

-Pardon ?!

Fô plisse dangereusement les yeux et des mèches rousses cachent une partie de son visage :

-Comme vous me l'avez dit il y a peu : je ne suis qu'une création sans cœur et sans émotions qui ne doit qu'obéir aux ordres et aider, principalement, les exorcistes au péril de ma vie, n'est ce pas, _inspecteur_ ? Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait : j'ai apporté mon aide à une exorciste dans le besoin pour sauver _un autre exorciste_. Mais si ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez, vous auriez dû vous exprimer plus précisément, après tout, je ne comprends rien aux êtres humains.

Une veine pulse sur le front de l'inspecteur qui crispe ses doigts sur la rambarde :

-Monsieur Chan, rappelez votre esprit et dématérialisé la immédiatement, sinon...

-Et sinon quoi, _inspecteur_?

Le concerné baisse les yeux sur Fô qui a posé les « mains » sur ses hanches, un rictus plaqué sur le visage :

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Vous avez besoin de moi. Se serai du suicide de me faire dématérialiser. Vous oserez prendre le risque de laisser la Congrégation sans aucune protections ? Sans aucun sceau de protection et anti-intrusion ? Si le Comte millénaire à la mauvaise idée de faire débarquer des akuma ici, le massacre avec le niveau 4 va se reproduire. Et je doute que nous pouvons nous permettre de perdre d'autres membres, vu que nous sommes de moins en moins.

L'inspecteur de Centrale fulmine se retrouvant coincé. Il ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

-Esprit, nous déciderons de ton cas plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons autre chose d'important à régler, n'est ce pas, _grand intendant_ ?

Il lui jette un coup d'œil, puis se tourne vers les scientifiques :

-Préparez l'activation de l'arche et les coordonnées des lieux où nous allons envoyer les groupes, maintenant !

-Ça ne sert à rien !

Les scientifiques qui se pressaient vers la sortie, s'immobilisent d'un coup sous l'intonation grave de Komui.

-Ça ne sert à rien. L'arche est hors d'usage.

Des mèches de cheveux brunes s'échappent de la coiffure normalement impeccable de l'inspecteur quand il fait volte face :

-Qu'est ce que vous dites ?!

-Allen Walker a scellé l'arche.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, quel petit merdeux !

C'est la première fois que Malcolm C. Luberier lâche un juron ouvertement. Il pointe les scientifiques du doigts :

-Allez activer l'arche, vite !

-Vous perdez votre temps inspecteur. Il a reprogrammé l'arche. Je ne sais pas quand mais il a du sentir qu'il était en danger alors il a du la reprogrammé avant de partir, il y a trois mois.

-Comment Lenalee a pu l'utiliser, hein ?!

À l'aide de son index, Komui remonte ses lunettes sur son nez :

-Elle a pu l'utiliser car l'arche était à usage unique. Pour un seul voyage. L'aller mais sans le retour.

Luberier montre les dents :

-Expliquez vous !

Le grand intendant soupire et se met à dire tout ce qu'il a découvert concernant l'arche blanche, en omettant volontairement de dire qu'il y avait deux autres symboles, un pour Kanda et l'autre pour Lavi. Ça les mettraient en danger et ils n'ont pas besoin de ça, surtout le rouquin.

À la fin de son explication, la foule est hors d'elle et des injures fusent de tout les coins.

L'inspecteur se passe une main sur le visage :

-Komui Lee, vous qui étiez dévoué corps et âme pour la Congrégation, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous arrive. Gardes, menottez le !

Les membres se mettent à se pousser, crier, insulter, le chinois. Les exorcistes semblent horrifiés tout comme le petit groupe de scientifiques proche de Komui. Bak a l'air mortifié et son visage est totalement recouvert de plaques d'urticaire. Fô a les bras ballant le long du corps avec les yeux écarquillés.

Les gardes montent les marches quatre part quatre et dégainent leur pistolet pour tenir le chinois en joue. Il demeure calme malgré les dizaines de canons braqués sur lui pendant que deux gardes lui menotte fermement les poignets derrière le dos.

La salle devient tellement bruyante qu'il devient impossible de s'entendre, mais les pas de Luberier résonne dans le hall. Il s'avance et se place devant Komui pour le dévisager. Sa main gantée se pose sur la croix de Rosaire placée sur le cœur du chinois et l'arrache d'un coup sec, avant de la jeter par terre et de l'écraser sous son pied. La voix froide et puissante de l'inspecteur se propage dans l'air :

-Komui Lee, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahissons envers l'Ordre et complicité d'aide envers un Noé. Je vous prive de votre statut de grand intendant et de membre de la Congrégation. Vous serez jugé dans les formes par le Saint Siège pour avoir trahis Dieu et le Pape.

Il s'approche et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Vous avez de la chance, vous n'allez pas subir un procès en hérésie. Mais sachez que si on retrouve votre sœur, elle subira le même sort que vous. Quant au Noé, c'est lui qui subira cette torture.

Il se recule et voit Komui déglutir et son visage pâlir.

-Emmenez le et mettez le en cellule en attendant son procès. Nous avons d'autre chose plus urgentes à régler.

Deux gardes attrapent le chinois par les bras et commencent à le tirer vers les escaliers. Komui étant grand se débat pour les arrêter :

-Vous vous trompez complètement, Luberier ! Allen Walker n'est pas notre ennemi ! C'est le Comte millénaire et les Noé qui le sont ! Allen s'est toujours dévoué pour nous aidé et il n'a jamais hésité à se mettre en danger pour sauver des gens. Il a le cœur sur la main. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce qu'il voulait ?! Qu'il voulait se faire dévorer l'âme par une mémoire vieille de plus de sept milles ans ?!

Les gardes se remettent à le tirer mais Komui continue son monologue :

-Allen Walker est peut être la clef qui pourra anéantir le Comte à tout jamais ! Hevlaska l'a dit : Allen Walker est le destructeur du temps ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'exécuter, se serai de la folie de faire disparaître notre chance de salut !

Komui s'accroche aux gardes pour ne pas louper des marches vu qu'il regarde par dessus son épaule pour essayer de résonner l'inspecteur. Ce dernier le dévisage avec un air méprisant :

-Vous croyez vraiment aux soit disant prédictions de cette folle ? Mon pauvre, vous êtes encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais. La gardienne des Innocences raconte des mensonges, elle n'a aucun don de voyance. Sauf peut être des hallucinations. Le Noé n'est rien d'autre qu'un ennemis à éliminer de toute urgence. Il faut récupérer son Innocence et son corps pour trouver un moyen d'anéantir ces maudits Noé au plus vite.

Le chinois est obligé de se retourner pour regarder devant lui pour ne pas tomber. Les maréchaux le fixe avec une mine indescriptible mais de l'inquiétude se fait remarquer dans leurs iris, surtout dans les yeux de Froid Tiedoll. Les exorcistes font de leur possible pour ne pas craquer, même Kanda doit serrer les dents pour cacher ses tremblements de rage. Miranda sanglote en silence et Timothy renifle bruyamment en s'essuyant les yeux.

Les membres essayent de tirer Komui vers eux pour le frapper. Certains lancent même des objets qu'ils ont sous la main et les gardes ont du mal à calmer la foule.

Juste avant de tourner à l'angle du mur, l'ex grand intendant tourne la tête vers le kendoka pour lui faire un léger hochement de tête. Puis il disparaît dans l'ombre.

Exorciste :

Le japonais baisse la tête et crispe les mâchoires. Soudain, un flash lui revient en mémoire : _lui, âgé de neuf ans, dans le hall de l'ancien bâtiment de la Congrégation, attendant l'arrivé du grand intendant, avec son regard bleu glacier entièrement vide._ _Des pas se font entendre et l'enfant lève les yeux pour tomber dans deux iris mauves améthyste. L'homme s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui sourit avec un air rassurant qui avait fait reculer l'enfant qui refusait de se laisser embobiner une seconde fois par ces sourires hypocrites. Mais l'homme ne s'était pas vexé et au contraire avait passé une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'enfant pour essayer de le rassurer :_

 _-Tu t'appelles Yû Kanda, c'est ça ?_

 _L'enfant avait plissé les yeux et montré une mine dédaigneuse :_

 _-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?!_

 _L'homme avait écarquillés les yeux, puis s'était mit à rire à l'étonnement de Kanda. Normalement, quand il disait des injures, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le rembarrer et le faire s'excuser. Mais l'homme devant lui éclate de rire aux points d'avoir les larmes aux yeux :_

 _-Tu as un sacré caractère dis moi. Je suis le grand intendant de la Congrégation, je m'appelle Komui Lee. Ravi de te rencontrer, Yû._

 _L'enfant avait détourné la tête et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine :_

 _-Tss, je m'appelle Kanda et j'en ai rien à faire de qui vous être ! Vous allez m'utiliser comme une vulgaire arme, alors vous pouvez aller vous faire voir !_

 _Komui avait froncé les sourcils et son visage s'était fait sérieux :_

 _-Tu n'es pas une vulgaire arme, Kanda. Tu es un humain normal comme moi et je te traiterai comme tel. Si j'ai tout fait pour devenir grand intendant c'est pour une raison en particulier..._

 _L'homme avait jeté un regard par dessus son épaule :_

 _-Lenalee, je sais que tu es là. Viens nous rejoindre, j'aimerai te présenté quelqu'un._

 _Kanda s'était penché sur le côté pour voir une petite fille sortir de derrière une colonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux verts foncés attachés en deux couettes et de grands yeux de la même couleur que le grand intendant. Elle portait une robe mauve et des ballerines noires. Elle s'était avancé et observait Kanda avec timidité. Komui lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule pour lui affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas à être inquiète._

 _-Kanda, je te présente Lenalee, ma petite sœur qui est également une exorciste. Voici ma raison particulière d'avoir intégrer la Congrégation : pour la protéger._

 _Les yeux du petit japonais s'étaient agrandi et son regard passait de l'homme à la fillette._

 _-Je veux protéger les gens. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ai des expériences atroces et qu'on vous considèrent comme de la chairs à canon. Je veux vous protéger, c'est mon rôle le plus cher. Et maintenant que tu fait partie de l'Ordre, je ferai de même pour toi. Alors n'ai crainte, tu ne subira plus jamais le genre d'horreur que tu as vécu._

 _Kanda avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun sons n'étaient sortit. Il ne subira plus jamais d'expériences ? Est ce seulement possible ? Existe t-il vraiment un endroit, où toutes les vies humaines, qu'elles soient artificielles ou non, soient précieuses ? En écoutant le discourt du grand intendant, l'enfant aimerai y croire. Mais comment accorder sa confiance, quand on en a plus ? Quand la seule que vous avez offerte à été détruite à coups d'expériences traumatisantes et de sang ?_

 _-Chouette, je ne serai plus la seule fille exorciste !_

 _Kanda baisse les yeux sur la petite fille qui arbore un sourire radieux et le japonais comprend que c'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse. Il hausse les sourcils :_

 _-Hein ?! Une fille ?_

 _Lenalee penche la tête sur le côté :_

 _-Ben tu es une fille, non ? Tu as les cheveux longs._

 _Le grand intendant se met à rire chaleureusement et Kanda semble mortifié. Il touche ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent juste aux dessus des épaules :_

 _-Je suis un garçon !_

 _Lenalee ne s'était pas laissée intimider et lui avait sourit :_

 _-Pardon, mais tu ressemble quand même à une fille._

 _Puis elle s'était mise à rire avec son frère._

 _-Tss._

 _Ensuite, Kanda les avait regardé avec incompréhension. Ils sont en pleine guerre mais ils trouvent le moyen de rire. Comment font-ils ?_

 _Ses yeux bleus glacier fixait le frère et la sœur en se posant mille et une questions. Puis le grand intendant avait rouvert les yeux :_

 _-Tu vas voir tu vas vite t'habituer. Et il faut que tu goûtes les plats de Jeryy, ils sont excellent ! Je lui demanderai de te faire des Soba, c'est délicieux !_

 _Et pendant qu'il parlaient, accompagné de Lenalee, Kanda s'est dit une chose : peut être qu'avec le temps, il pourra accorder sa confiance à nouveau ?_

Une voix dans le micro le fait revenir à la réalité. Il cligne des paupières et fusille Luberier du regard alors qu'il se met à parler de sa voix tranchante :

-La Congrégation va être sous le contrôle de Centrale pendant cette mission. L'élection d'un nouveau grand intendant se fera plus tard.

Ses yeux rouges se font menaçant :

-Je veux que les scientifiques cherchent n'importe quelles informations concernant le Noé et Lenalee. Que se soit des faits, ou le plus petits indices. Je veux des lieux. Les traqueurs, vous avez vingt minutes pour préparer vos valises et revenir dans le hall près à partir. Pareil pour les exorcistes, sauf Chao Jî, tu partira directement en direction de l'aile asiatique pour tester l'arme !

Il tape du poing :

-Exécution ! Je veux qu'on les retrouvent le plus vite possible avant que les Noé et le bouffon qui se fait appeler « Comte millénaire » ne mettent leurs mains dessus !

Il se tourne vers le petit groupe de scientifiques proches de Komui :

-Johnny Gill, où êtes vous ?

L'interpellé sort du groupe en réajustant ses grosses lunettes sur le bout de son nez :

-I...ici inspecteur.

-C'est vous qui vous occupez de confectionner les uniformes, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

Luberier acquiesce :

-Vous avez presque fini les nouveaux uniformes ?

(NDA : Le nouvel uniforme est celui que porte Allen sur la couverture du chapitre 219 du manga.)

-O...oui, il ne reste plus qu'a faire les finitions et ils sont terminés. Ils sont trois fois plus résistant que les derniers et ils facilitent les mouvements.

-Très bien. Vous avez vingt minutes pour faire ces fameuses finitions.

À travers les verres de ses lunettes, Johnny écarquille les yeux :

-Mais, inspecteur, je n'aurai jamais fini à temps ! C'est trop peu et...

Luberier l'interrompt brusquement et montre les dents :

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Demandez à d'autres scientifiques qui savent un minimum manipuler la couture de vous aider. Et surtout, retirez la croix de Rosaire et mettez en une simple rouge.

Johnny sursaute :

-Mais la croix de Rosaire est le symbole de la Congrégation.

-Plus maintenant. Faites ce que je vous dit, vous perdez du temps. Monsieur Chan ? Restez connecté, nous avons à parler.

Puis Luberier prend le micro dans ses mains :

-Je compte sur vous tous pour obéir aux ordres. Et si nous remarquons qu'il y a d'autres traîtres parmi nous, ils subiront le même sort que Komui Lee. Alors surveillez vous les uns les autres, je ne veux plus qu'une trahison aussi grosse se reproduise entre nos murs ! Nous n'avons qu'un ennemis et c'est le clan Noé !

Des hochements de tête parcours la salle et tous se mettent en route vers la sortie pour prendre leurs affaires et préparer leur départ. Des directives fusent de tout les côtés et les gens se poussent les uns les autres.

Mais seul Kanda reste immobile, la main serrée à l'extrême sur le fourreau de Mugen. Comme si il n'y avait personnes qui le poussaient et criaient autour de lui, il se retourne lentement et lève la tête pour voir Fô, qui est toujours debout sur la rambarde les bras ballants le long de son corps. Le japonais remarquent que quelque chose fait briller ses joues et en plissant les yeux, il constate que se sont des larmes.

La gardienne doit sentir que quelqu'un l'observe car elle baisse les yeux et ils se bloquent dans ceux de Kanda. Ce dernier sait à quoi elle pense. C'est fini. Maintenant que Komui n'est plus là, ils vont tous redevenir de vulgaire pions dénudés d'opinions.

Malcolm C. Luberier a eu ce qu'il voulait : le contrôle de la Congrégation.

Et Komui Lee l'a lui a offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

 _Non !_

Kanda prend un air déterminé et d'un regard, il fait passé tout ce qu'il pense à l'esprit tutélaire.

Ce n'est pas fini. Ils peuvent encore changer la donne.

Et ça, kanda compte bien y remédier.

Il est hors de question qu'il se laisse faire sans rien dire. Et il trouvera un moyen de sortir Komui de là. Son procès se déroulera plus tard ? Tant mieux, ça lui laissera du temps pour trouver un moyen de le libérer.

Et surtout, il sauvera Lenalee Lee et Allen Walker. Il a tant de choses à dire à ce dernier.

Il hoche la tête en direction de Fô et elle fait de même avant de prendre de l'élan et de sauter pour traverser la salle. Elle passe au dessus de Kanda et se pose sur la rambarde juste en dessous de l'écran géant pour voir Bak qui est couvert d'urticaire.

Le kendoka détache tout les boutons de son uniformes, le retire et le tient en main. Il contracte les bras et ses muscles roulent sous son T-shirt noir moulant.

Il croit en Allen Walker. Il sent qu'Hevlaska a raison. Il lui accorde toute sa confiance.

Ce jeune homme est la clef de la guerre Sainte. Il est le destructeur du temps.

Kanda quitte le hall à grandes enjambées et ses iris luisent dans le noir.

Le combat ne fait que commencer.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

 **-Qu'avez vous pensé de la réunion à la Congrégation ?**

 **-De l'aveu de Komui ?**

 **-Des pensées de Kanda et du passage sur son passé. J'avais envie de créer la rencontre entre lui et Komui et je pensais que ça aurait pu se passer comme ça. J'espère que vous avez aimez ? ^^**

 **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^ Ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Si par hasard vous êtes en lecteur anonyme, je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas:)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	18. 18ème Nuit: Angoisse et dégradation

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Oui je suis toujours vivante XD Je continue cette fanfic ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai promis ^^**

 **Me re-voici avec un tout nouveau chapitre ^^ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard de deux mois. J'ai eu un mois de mars très chargé avec les travaux à rendre et je pensais terminer le chap pendant les vacances de Pâques début avril. Mais mon ordi a voulu me faire un poisson d'avril bien horrible. Quand je l'ai rallumé, il a lancé la récupération et celle ci à échouée...Ce qui fait que j'avais perdu ma fanfic complète...Donc 420 pages à ce moment là. J'enregistre toujours tout sur 2 clefs USB mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait pour mon chap 18...Donc 20 pages de perdu en 2 secondes. Je vous avoue que j'ai pleuré de frustration et de rage XD. Heureusement, j'avais écrits pas mal de trucs dans mon carnet pendant les cours de Philo...sans commentaires la dessus XD Donc j'ai du refaire les trois quart de mémoire. Je me suis promise que ce genre de chose ne se reproduirait plus ! Donc je travaille directement sur clef USB^^ J'ai terminé le plan du chap 19 ^^ Mais comme nous arrivons dans cette chouette partie de l'année scolaire (trouvez le sarcasme XD), niveau gros travaux et examens qui vont commencer à se préparer, ça va être dur de poster un chap, mais je vais essayer ^^**

 **Ce chapitre est un chap « pause » si on veut.** **J'hésitais à le couper en deux vu qu'il est fort long (11 800 mots) mais comme ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai plus rien posté, je me suis dis que ça vous ferai plaisir d'avoir un chap bien long ^^ Le 19 bougera bien plus ;)**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des review ^^**

 ** **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura...sauf ceux que j'ai inventé ;)****

 ** **Bonne lecture :)****

18ème Nuit : Angoisse et dégradation.

Noé :

Tyki jette des coups d'œil furtif à la Noé du rêve. Celle ci regarde fixement le bout du couloir lumineux pendant qu'ils marchent en silence. Seul les bruits de pas sur le carrelage blanc orné d'arabesques dorées perturbe le silence.

Le portugais baisse ses yeux dorés, change le plateau de nourriture de main et triture la cravate de son costume avant de la détacher. Il observe à nouveau la « jeune » fille et l'appelle :

-Road ?

L'interpellée ne répond pas et continue de fixer le mur du fond, impassible. Sa jupe noire à froufrous vole derrière elle à chaque pas.

Tyki tend la main vers la Noé et la pose sur son épaule :

-Road ?

Elle sursaute et s'immobilise d'un coup, surprise. Le Noé du plaisir se place en face d'elle et fronce les sourcils :

-Est ce que ça va ?

Road ferme les yeux et se frotte les paupières. Tyki remarque qu'ils sont cernés et que sa peau blanche est très pâle. Elle a l'ai épuisée.

Elle hoche la tête :

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée.

Le portugais lui ébouriffe les cheveux comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Même si ce n'est plus du tout de l'âge de Road, elle aime beaucoup ce geste. Elle trouve cela rassurant et ça l'apaise. Néah le faisait souvent. Il adorait ses cheveux rebelles. Road, elle, les trouvait horrible et indomptable. Elle aurait voulu les avoir lisses mais Néah lui disait le contraire et passait tout le temps ses doigts dans sa tignasse mauve. Elle lui disait qu'elle allait les laisser pousser pour pouvoir les attachés...mais à la mort de Néah, elle n'a pas pu changer quelque chose qu'il aimait chez elle.

La Noé se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Tyki le remarque et demande :

-Tu t'inquiète pour Shonen, hein ?

La « jeune » fille coince une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

-Oui. Son état se dégrade très rapidement. Le quatorzième va de plus en plus prendre possession de son corps.

Elle dit ça, mais elle s'inquiète pour la mémoire dont Allen est l'hôte. Avoir raté de peu un des pré-réveils de Néah et devoir se séparer de lui à nouveau après trente-cinq ans est une véritable torture pour elle.

Tyki lui presse doucement l'épaule :

-Ne t'en fais pas. La fille exorciste s'occupera bien de lui. Shonen tiendra encore le coup pendant quelques temps.

Le corps de Road se crispe et elle réussit par miracle à se retenir de lâcher un ricanement méprisant. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est le contraire justement ! _Elle_ veut s'occuper de lui ! _Elle_ veut revoir ses magnifiques yeux dorés et son sourire ! Elle est tellement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut ! Si elle n'était pas liée à cause de cette fameuse promesse, elle serait partie depuis longtemps !

Elle prend de longues inspirations par le nez pour calmer la colère qui se répand dans ses veines :

-Oui je sais.

-Allez viens. On va voir notre « cher invité ».

La Noé du rêve hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas. Après avoir traversé deux autres couloirs, ils s'arrêtent devant le fameux pan de mur. Le portugais tend la main à la « jeune » fille et celle ci la prend dans la sienne. Tyki active son pouvoir et se met à avancer suivit de Road. Ils passent à travers le mur et pénètrent dans la pièce blanche qui commence à s'assombrir avec le soleil qui se couche.

Il fait vraiment froid et Road est parcourue de frissons. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et suit du regard Tyki qui se place devant l'apprenti Bookman :

-Réveille toi. Allez le borgne !

Lavi, qui somnolait sur sa chaise, relève la tête en grognant. Son cou est totalement endolori et son corps est courbaturé à l'extrême. À force de rester assit à longueur de journée, il a mal partout. Son œil est cerné mais dès qu'il soulève sa paupière son iris vert émeraude est vif. Il se redresse sur sa chaise, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Il fixe Tyki avec un air méprisant et ouvre la bouche près à répliquer, mais dès qu'il remarque la présence de Road, il se tait et attend.

Le portugais le dévisage de haut en bas en secouant la tête :

-Je me demande pourquoi Sheryl ne vous a pas encore tué, le vieux et toi ? C'est à rien n'y comprendre.

Lavi se mure dans le silence mais il le fusille du regard. Tyki hausse les sourcils perplexe :

-Dis moi le borgne, tu es bien silencieux. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Si Lavi se tait, c'est uniquement à cause de la présence de la Noé du rêve. Il préfère se tenir à carreau car il sait que si il dit quelque chose, elle le lui fera payer. La « jeune » fille l'observe discrètement et le rouquin remarque que ses yeux mauves sont remplis de paillettes dorés menaçante.

Mais si le jeune homme ne réplique pas, le troisième Noé risque de trouver cela suspect. Alors il se redresse le plus possible sur sa chaise et ses lèvres sèches s'étirent en un sourire moqueur :

-Ma belle voix te manque, Culs de bouteille ? Tu es contradictoire tu sais. D'abord, tu me demandes de la fermer et maintenant, tu veux m'entendre ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

Un air blasé se plaque sur le visage du Noé et Road se met à ricaner :

-Tyki, tu t'es piégé tout seul.

Le concerné roule des yeux et soupire, vaincu.

-Qu'allez vous faire de nous ?

Le jeune exorciste à posé cette question avec un air sérieux et assombrit. Son unique œil vert est bloqué sur le Noé du plaisir en attendant une réponse. Tyki est légèrement perdu par le changement de comportement du rouquin et il reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

-Franchement, j'en sais rien. Seul Sheryl peut en décider.

Un sourire carnassier prend place sur sa bouche :

-Mais connaissant mon frère, il va certainement vous réserver quelque chose de bien particulier. Mais je dirai surtout pour toi, car le vieux risque de succomber dans peu de temps vu dans quel état il est.

Lavi se décompose et tire sur ses chaînes pour s'avancer le plus possible :

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez encore fait ?! Il vous a dit tout ce qu'il savait ! Laissez le tranquille, merde !

Road décide d'intervenir avant que l'exorciste ne lâche quelque chose sous la haine, qui la mettra en mauvaise posture. Elle s'avance vers lui et l'interrompt :

-Nous n'avons rien fait. Il est âgé et son corps a du mal à suivre. Si pas peux te rassurer et te faire taire, il a reprit connaissance ce matin.

Vu que Tyki est un peu en retrait, il ne peut pas voir les yeux de Road, mais Lavi, lui, les fixe pétrifié. Ils ont pratiquement viré au doré et ils ne disent qu'une chose _« Si tu dis autre chose de plus, je te tuerai personnellement »._

Le jeune homme serre les dents et baisse un peu la tête. Road cligne des paupières et ses iris redeviennent mauves. Le Noé du plaisir soupire d'exaspération et pose le plateau sur les genoux du rouquin. Ensuite, il se place dans son dos et pose une main sur les menottes pour les faire passer à travers ses poignets. Sa peau est rouge, gonflée et entaillée par endroit. Lavi grimace de douleur et amène ses bras devant lui pour regarder ses blessures.

-Dépêche toi de manger, vite.

Tyki s'appuie contre la table et Road s'assied dessus en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Affamé, Lavi ne demande pas son reste et dévore son bol de soupe avec les quelques tranches de pains durcit.

Exorciste :

Dès que Lavi avait mangé le dernier morceau de pain, Tyki lui avait directement remit ses menottes en serrant encore plus fort que d'habitude. Le jeune homme avait retenu un juron en se mordant violemment les lèvres. Les anneaux de métal s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire, rouvrant les entailles. Des filets de sang coulaient le long de ses mains et tombaient en gouttelettes écarlates sur le sol.

Du coin de l'œil, le rouquin les voyaient se diriger vers le pan de mur et Tyki avait prit la main de Road dans la sienne. Juste avant de traverser, le Noé du plaisir s'était stoppé et avait observé l'exorciste par dessus son épaule. Le bleus de ses yeux étaient dénué d'émotion et il avait lâché d'une voix glaciale :

-Attends toi à ce que tu sois utilisé comme de la chair à canon.

Et ils avaient disparu sans rien n'ajouter d'autres.

Lavi rejette sa tête en arrière et fixe le miroir qui recouvre le plafond en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas blesser davantage ses poignets. Les mots de Tyki tournent dans sa tête. _« Le vieux risque de succomber dans peu de temps vu dans quel état il est ». « Attends toi à ce que tu sois utilisé comme de la chair à canon »._ Le jeune homme ferme son œil et respire par la bouche pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Lavi doit l'avouer : il a peur. Pas de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, loin de là. Mais il a peur pour Bookman. Sa plus grande peur, c'est de le perdre. Ce dernier dit qu'il ne doit pas avoir de cœur, qu'il ne doit rien ressentir, mais il n'y arrive pas. Lavi considère Bookman comme son grand père. Petit, le rouquin a quitter sa famille pour partir à travers le monde pour mémoriser l'histoire. Malgré tout les efforts que faisait Lavi, il n'a pas réussit à s'attacher à lui.

Par contre, il ne sait pas ce que pense Bookman, il a toujours l'air d'être indifférent, en retrait...comme devrait être un vrai Bookman. Le jeune homme a souvent voulu lui demander comment il faisait pour être si distant. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question, se disant que Bookman penserait qu'il ne serait pas apte à lui succéder. Alors il garde ses craintes pour lui, qui commence à le ronger de l'intérieur.

Le pire, c'est quand Road l'avait enfermé dans un « Rêve » aux allures de cauchemars. Tout ses doutes, ses craintes et ses peurs étaient rassemblés et condensés dans un même endroit, le faisant limite devenir fou.

Avec son rôle de futur Bookman, « Lavi » a toujours dû mentir et se composer une façade joyeuse pour s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible avec les autres. Son maître lui a toujours dit de faire attention car ils mémorisent les guerres...et dans les guerres, il y a des pertes, beaucoup de pertes. Le jeune homme ne compte plus le nombre « d'amis » qu'il a vu mourir sous son œil, leur sourire restant gravé dans sa rétine pour être remplacé par leur visage cadavérique aux yeux vitreux et dépourvu vie.

Quarante-neuf guerres donc quarante-neuf noms. « Lavi ». Un prénom parmi tant d'autres, choisis par Bookman. Les Bookmen n'ont pas de cœur. Il y a peu, cette phrase maudite s'est mise à le torturer, le réveillant en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. « Lavi » adore être le disciple de Bookman, il a toujours soif d'apprendre et de se cultiver. Quand il était encore petit, il n'avait aucun mal à se détacher de l'histoire pour tout mémoriser...mais plus les années passaient et plus cela devenait compliqué. Il éprouvait de l'attachement envers « ses amis » temporaire, il trouvait tellement injuste qu'ils meurent pour des causes si insignifiante qui aurai pu se passer autrement.

Au fur et à mesure, l'éclat vif de son œil vert émeraude s'était atténué pour laisser place à de la rancune. De la rancune envers l'humanité. La vie est tellement fragile et précieuse et ça, le jeune homme est très bien placé pour le savoir, alors pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi s'obstinent t-ils à s'entre tuer ? Pourquoi cela doit toujours se terminer en guerre avec un clan pseudo vainqueur ? Car même si il y a un gagnant, il y a des pertes énormes des deux côtés.

« Lavi » est âgé de dix-neuf ans mais avec tout ce que son œil à vu, il pourrait être âgé d'une centaine d'années. Il pensait encore réussir à tenir le coup, à se montrer plus fort que ses sentiments, que son cœur...puis ils ont intégré la Congrégation.

Trois ans qu'il est là en tant qu'exorciste. Trois ans qu'il a rencontré des gens formidable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à éprouver de l'attachement à leur égard...puis Bookman l'avait rappelé à l'ordre : _« Un Bookman n'a pas de cœur. Ne t'attache pas à eux. Ils ne sont que de l'encre sur du papier. »_ Le jeune homme avait commencé à se sentir mal mais il continuait à distribué son faux sourire, au point qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à se regarder dans un miroir sans éprouver de la culpabilité.

« Lavi » commence vraiment à craquer. Le fait de toujours mentir commence vraiment à le détruire à petit feu. Et plus que tout, maintenant avec tout ce qui se passe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en peu de temps, tout vire au cauchemar à la Congrégation. Tout à basculé de la pire façon qui soit. Il y a eu des morts, des trahisons, Allen qui est l'hôte du quatorzième. Il s'inquiète pour tout le monde et il espère qu'ils vont bien.

Mais surtout, par pitié, il ne veut pas perdre Bookman ! Il a encore tellement de chose à apprendre et il veut sortir d'ici vivant avec son grand père qu'il considère comme sa famille.

Un filet de sueur coule le long de sa tempe gauche et Lavi déglutit bruyamment. Son œil vert émeraude se pose sur le mur où est implanté son maillet. Un air peiné apparaît sur son visage :

-Ahahahah, qu'elle ironie. Je crains ne plus avoir le choix.

Si ils veulent s'en tirer vivant, Lavi va devoir commettre un tabou envers son clan et cela pourrait également lui coûté la vie. Mais pour cela, il va devoir attendre que le manoir soit entièrement vide, car non seulement il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de dégâts mais si il tombe sur le clan Noé au complet, il n'aura aucune chance de tenter quoique se soit.

-Innocence, pour la première fois, il va falloir qu'on se synchronise au maximum et que tu ne me lâches pas.

Il serre les dents :

-Il faut absolument qu'on se casse d'ici.

Noé :

Après avoir vu le jeune exorciste, Road et Tyki marchent rapidement pour aller dans le grand hall.

-Je suppose qu'on retourne en Italie ?

La Noé du rêve acquiesce :

-Oui, pendant au moins une heure. Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent que l'on a retrouvé Allen. Il faut que l'on fasse semblant de le chercher pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Je vois.

Le Noé matérialise deux vestes et il en tend une à la « jeune » fille pendant qu'il enfile la sienne.

Ils sont entrain de descendre les marches en verre de l'escalier, quand des pas affolés déboulent à l'étage :

-ROAD ! TYKI ! Heureusement, vous êtes là !

Wisely est sous forme Noé et ses cheveux blonds pâles sont en bataille. Sa respiration est haletante et ses yeux dorés sont fuyants. Il fait de grands gestes paniqués avec ses bras :

-Le Comte, il est stressé ! Il...Il le cherchait, la trouvé et...et...

Tyki fronce les sourcils et s'avance vers lui en levant les mains :

-Wisely, calme toi et explique nous calmement car on ne comprend rien du tout.

Le Noé à l'œil magique prend une énorme goulée d'air en passant ses mans dans ses cheveux :

-C'est le Prince, il est en pleine crise. Road, il faut que tu viennes absolument !

Le portugais et la « jeune » fille se regarde avec de la crainte sur le visage. Puis Road se met à monter les marches en courant le plus vite possible, suivit des deux autres Noé.

-Oh c'est pas vrai. Wisely, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?!

Road est perplexe, elle se demande comment ça se fait qu'elle n'a rien ressentit. Avec la promesse qu'elle a fait au Comte, elle sent directement si il a un problème. Même le plus minuscule qui soit. Mais alors, pourquoi cette fois ci, n'a t-elle rien eu ? Est ce parce qu'elle est encore un peu affaiblie par sa rematérialisation et sa crise ? C'est tout à fait possible. Elle serre les dents en tournant dans l'angle d'un autre couloir.

Wisely court à la même hauteur qu'elle et il parle entre deux inspirations, Tyki écoutant attentivement.

-Il y a quelques heures, certains d'entre nous on ressentis une onde de matière noire. C'était celle du quatorzième. Donc Allen Walker a du perdre pied et le traître à du prendre sa place.

La Noé pince les lèvres. Elle qui pensait que la présence de Néah passerai inaperçue...elle s'est bien trompée.

Wisely continue :

-Ça à toucher le Prince et il a commencé une crise. Il ne nous reconnaît plus et dit des mots inintelligibles. C'est comme si son esprit était coincé dans un autre endroit.

Des bribes de voix commencent à être perceptibles.

-C'est Lulubelle qui l'a trouvé et ramené au manoir, grâce à l'arche qui était ouverte, heureusement.

Tyki déclare :

-Qui d'autres est avec le prince ?

Wisely secoue la tête :

-Lulubelle a du aller voir l'œuf d'akuma. Vu qu'il est plus imposant que l'ancien, il faut garder un œil sur lui de temps en temps. C'est Sheryl qui est auprès du Prince mais il n'en mène pas large. Heureusement, tu es là. Vu que tu as déjà vu le Comte dans cet état, tu sais comment réagir et...

Un énorme bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre, suivit de cris. Soudain, Road ressent une vive douleur dans ses paumes et en les ouvrant, elle remarque que des entailles sanguinolentes sont apparue. Le Comte s'est coupé en cassant un objet. La « jeune » fille ferme les poings et pique un sprint dans le couloir où sont toutes les chambres. Arrivée au bout, elle ouvre la porte à la volée et entre dans la pièce.

Sheryl se se tourne vers elle avec un air soulagé sur son visage couvert de sueur. Road hoche la tête et porte son regard derrière lui. Le Comte millénaire est à genoux par terre. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves sont décoiffés, ses yeux aux iris dorés et pupilles verticales sont vides et exorbités. Son visage est maculé de gouttelettes de sang et figé dans une expression d'horreur. Ses mains rougies par le sang sont plaqués sur son crâne comme si il voulait le broyer. Son corps tremble et il respire difficilement par la bouche. Devant lui, des morceaux de verre provenant de la lampe de chevet sont explosés sur le sol.

-Oh ma fille chérie ! Tu es là ! J'ai beau essayer de le raisonner, il ne m'entend pas. Comment fais tu pour qu'il reprenne son état normal ?

La neuvième Noé observe « son père » puis baisse les yeux en crispant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures :

-Je ne sais pas, père. Apparemment, notre Prince est plus réceptif à moi.

Le frère de Tyki secoue la tête :

-C'est vrai que tu es la première à t'être réveillée, donc c'est normal qu'il soit plus attaché à toi.

Road lui jette un coup d'œil en coin. Si il savait la vérité. Elle est bien plus vieille que lui. Sheryl est âgé de trente-quatre ans et Road de quarante-neuf ans. Mais surtout, la Noé à bien plus d'expériences qu'eux.

Un sourire crispé apparaît sur ses lèvres :

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. Est ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seul. Il a besoin de calme et de peu de monde autour de lui.

Le Noé du désir secoue la tête, inquiet :

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste au cas où ? Il a vraiment une grosse crise et il ne laisse personne l'approcher. Lulubelle a du changer de forme pour le ramener sans qu'il la blesse.

Les yeux de la « jeune » fille sont bloqués sur le visage du faiseur d'akuma :

-Non, ça va allez. Il ne me fera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Mais, ma Road, tu...

-Sheryl.

Tuki l'interrompt. Il est avec Wisely dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Laisse la faire, elle sait comment s'y prendre. Elle ne risque rien. Si tu veux, on va attendre au bout du couloir.

Le Noé du plaisir jette un œil furtif à Road qui hoche discrètement la tête en signe de remerciement.

Sheryl regarde une dernière fois le Comte :

-Ne vous en faites pas, mon Prince. Tout va s'arranger, comme d'habitude.

Et il sort de la chambre, suivit de Wisely et Tyki qui ferme la porte les laissant dans la pénombre.

 _« Tout va s'arranger, comme d'habitude »_? Si seulement, c'était vrai. Mais Road a plutôt l'impression que tout va s'empirer.

Elle se retourne pour voir l'homme toujours silencieux agenouillé dans les débris de verre. Elle laisse les lampes éteintes, préférant ne pas le brusquer. Très lentement, elle se met à avancer vers lui en reprenant sa forme Noé. Elle serre les dents, se retenant de s'enfuir d'ici. Elle ne supporte pas de devoir le maîtriser. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de crises qu'il a eu au court de ces trente-cinq années. Et avant, elle était toute seule à pouvoir lui rendre raison.

Quand elle essayait de l'approcher, le Comte la frappait et criait sous la folie qui lui donnait des hallucinations. Road était tellement perdue pendant ses moments là. Elle avait tant besoin de sa famille Noé mais ceux ci n'étaient plus de ce monde.

À force, elle s'y était habituée, elle ne sentait plus rien vu qu'elle a une grande capacité de cicatrisation. Mais heureusement, après avoir reçu un nombre incalculable de coups, elle a enfin trouvé une manière de diminuer l'intensité des crises et de les stoppés. Mais tout se passe au niveau psychologique : Road doit constamment sauver le Comte millénaire alors que c'est lui qui a tué Néah. Cette situation est juste épouvantable pour elle, mais avec la promesse, elle doit faire avec et attendre le bon moment.

-Mon Prince, vous m'entendez ?

L'interpellé ne répond pas, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Road continue de s'approcher et les morceaux de verre craquent sous ses pas :

-Mon Prince, c'est moi, Road. Répondez moi.

Toujours rien. La Noé plisse les paupières, elle est juste devant lui et elle s'accroupit. Un filet de sueur coule le long de sa tempe et la moiteur de ses mains se mélange au sang. Son cœur bat de manière effréné et elle déglutit. Quand il est dans cet état, le Comte peut réagir de n'importe quelle façon inattendue. Elle reste sur ses gardes et lentement, elle avance une main vers son épaule pour l'effleurer :

-Mon Prince ? Vous m'ent...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, les yeux du Comte se mettent à luire et ses pupilles sont deux fentes effrayantes. Il s'anime et se redresse légèrement, les muscles contractés à l'extrême. Il tend ses grandes mains pleines de sang vers Road qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Au moment, ou le premier Noé ouvre la bouche pour hurler et que ses doigts effleurent la peau de la « jeune » fille, celle ci pince les lèvre. D'un geste vif et précis, elle plaque son index sur le front de l'homme et ils se figent d'un coup, leurs esprits étant emportés dans le monde psychique du Comte millénaire.

Un souffle de vent caresser la joue de Road qui ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle observe le paysage autour d'elle avec toujours la même fascination. Le ciel est d'un bleu claire incroyable et dépourvu de nuages. Elle baisse le regard et voit un immense champ de blé doré qui s'entend à perte de vue. À part ça, il n'y a aucune forme de vie, sauf...

La « jeune » fille, qui est drapée dans une courte robe blanche à fines bretelles, se retourne pour contempler un arbre dépourvu de feuilles au milieu du champ. Au pied de celui ci, elle aperçoit un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets mauves et habillé en blanc, agenouillé devant le tronc.

Voilà pourquoi c'est à Road de toujours ramené le Comte à la raison. Elle est la Noé du rêve, la seule qui puisse pénétrer dans les mondes psychique et en sortir.

Road s'avance vers lui en se frayant un chemin dans les blés. Ses plantes de pieds lui font mal quand elle écrase des tiges, mais elle continues à progresser, imperturbable.

Elle arrive enfin au pied de l'immense arbre, le Comte lui tournant le dos. Ses mains sont plaquées sur son crâne et son corps tremble.

-Mon Prince, je suis là...

Le faiseur d'akuma tourne lentement son visage vers elle avec un air traqué dans le regard :

-Ro...ard, s'il te plaît...aide moi.

La Noé fait quelques pas dans sa direction :

-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour vous sortir de là.

Le Comte prend une mine apeurée :

-Road,...je n'arrive pas à bouger. Les chaînes,...elles m'immobilisent...j'étouffe.

La neuvième Noé fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de lui. Pourtant, il n'y a rien. Les fameuses chaînes devraient sortir des racines de l'arbre, mais là, aucune trace d'elles.

Road retient un soupire. Le problème tient en un seul mot : hallucinations. Et ce causée par la crise de folie. Normalement, quand le Comte se fait posséder par Adam qui essaie de prendre sa place, le faiseur d'akuma se retrouve enchaîné devant l'arbre. Dans ses moments là, Road n'intervient pas vu que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais dans cette situation, elle n'a pas le choix de venir en aide au faiseur d'akuma, car non seulement, il est dangereux pour lui et il l'est aussi pour les membres du clan. Le laisser dans cet état, est équivaut à laisser une bombe à retardement. Elle peut exploser à n'importe quel moment.

La « jeune » fille s'agenouille devant lui et parle le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le brusquer :

-Mon Prince, il n'y a pas de chaînes.

Le Comte lève la tête vers elle. Il bouge le moins possible comme si il était vraiment enchaîné. Il cligne des yeux, perplexe :

-Mais Road...tu ne les vois pas ?

La « jeune » fille lui donne un faible sourire :

-Mon Prince, elles ne sont pas là. Regardez autour de vous. À pars les racines de l'arbre, il n'y a rien sur le sol.

Le premier Noé baisse lentement ses yeux dorés et il déglutit :

-Mais...mais, je les sens. Elles m'empêchent...de bouger et de respirer.

Road secoue la tête :

-Mon Prince, regardez moi.

Les yeux dorés remontent du sol pour se poser sur le visage de la Noé.

-Est ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé avant d'arriver ici ?

Le Comte fronce les sourcils en essayant de remuer sa mémoire :

-Je...j'étais à la recherche...de...de mon frère. Puis, j'ai senti...son aura...et puis, je ne sais plus.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et décrispe un peu ses doigts de son crâne :

-J'ai perdu... le contrôle, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de la bouche du Comte millénaire :

-Je voulais tellement... le retrouver.

-Je sais.

Le Noé retire enfin ses mains et laisse pendre ses bras le long de son corps. Road continue de le fixer avec un sourire crispé :

-Êtes vous prêt à partir d'ici ?

Il lève la tête :

-Oui.

La « jeune » fille se rapproche encore du Comte qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre :

-Mon Prince, si vous voulez que l'on sorte d'ici, vous devez faire le premier pas.

Il ferme les yeux et tend les mains :

-Ah oui, excuse moi. J'oublie à chaque fois.

Road s'avance et le prend dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas montrer son dégoût. Serrer le meurtrier de Néah est juste un cauchemars pour elle. Mais le Noé ne s'en rend pas compte et soupire :

-J'ai l'impression que Néah ressemble à du brouillard. On le voit mais impossible de le toucher.

Road prend une inspiration :

-Je comprends mon Prince. Mais ne vous en faites pas, dès qu'on le retrouvera, vous serez le premier prévenu.

-Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ma petite Road ? Tu es la plus fidèle de tous.

Soudain, un pic de douleur traverse le cœur de la « jeune » fille. Elle serre les dents et se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La souffrance qu'elle ressent lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux et elle se retient de gémir. Rien que le fait de mentir, la fait souffrir de martyre. Elle reprend contenance et agrippe la chemise du Comte entre ses doigts.

Elle observe une dernière fois le champ de blé en se demandant comment une âme aussi sombre, peut avoir un monde psychique aussi magnifique. Puis elle ferme les yeux et active son pouvoir.

Road se sent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds et ils tombent.

Leurs esprits retournent enfin dans leurs corps et la Noé prend une grande goulée d'air comme si elle avait été privée d'oxygène depuis un certain temps. Un poids imposant vient s'appuyer sur elle et elle manque de basculée en arrière. Elle pose ses mains rougies sur les épaules du Comte et le repousse doucement. Il est inconscient. Ça chaque retour, il perd connaissance.

Road l'allonge doucement sur le sol et elle recule le plus loin possible de lui, dans un coin sombre de la pièce qui est dans l'obscurité. Elle remonte ses jambes contre sa poitrine et son regard se fait lointain. C'est horrible à dire, mais elle se réjoui de voir Adam prendre le dessus. Quand le Comte commence une crise, elle attend avec espoir que le vrai Comte millénaire se réveille enfin. Comme ça, elle n'aura plus à voir le meurtrier de Néah. Sa conscience ne sera pas apaisée, loin de là, mais sa tristesse diminuera quand même un peu.

Mais le Comte lutte pour garder le contrôle de son corps et il réussit à tenir le coup.

La Noé du rêve ferme les yeux et s'efforce de soulager son cœur meurtri depuis des années.

Lenalee Lee :

Je m'accroche le plus possible au sommeil. Il fait si calme, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'avais plus dormi aussi bien. Je suis dans un sommeil sans rêves et c'est ceux que j'adore le plus. Pas de visions cauchemardesques, pas de craintes, rien. Juste un calme apaisant qui ne me donne pas envie de me réveiller.

Soudain, quelque chose vient me chatouiller la joue. Je grimace et d'un mouvement dénué de force, je balance mon bras en l'air pour faire partir l'insecte. À mon grand soulagement, ça a marché.

Mais au moment où j'allais replonger dans un sommeil profond, l'insecte nuisible revient à la charge sur mon visage. Je secoue la tête en plissant le nez et cache mon visage sous ce qui doit être mon coussin.

N'arrivant plus à sombrer, je pense soudain à quelque chose qui me perturbe. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être couchée hier soir. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce que j'ai fais. Je m'oblige à réfléchir et tout me reviens en mémoire avec un sentiment d'horreur.

Le quatorzième qui a prit possession d'Allen-kun ! Les deux Noé ! Allen-kun ! Road qui m'a fait perdre connaissance... Où sommes nous ?!

Je me redresse d'un coup et ouvrant les yeux. Mon cœur manque de sortir de ma poitrine et je plisse les yeux pour voir ou je suis. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, donc il doit faire nuit. Pourtant, il était tôt quand les Noé nous sont tombés dessus. Je suis restée inconsciente pendant combien de temps ?! Faites que nous ne sommes pas chez les Noé ! Je secoue la tête. Non, impossible. Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous laisserai dormir tranquillement ici.

En observant la pièce plus attentivement, je peux constater que nous sommes dans une simple chambre. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et calme ma peur. Du coin de l'œil, quelque chose de doré attire mon attention.

-Timcanpy !

Il est à côté de moi dans le lit. C'était lui le fameux inceste qui tentait de me faire émergée !

-Où est Allen-kun ?!

Le golem me fixe puis il se met à battre des ailes pour voler à travers la pièce. Je plisse les yeux et je vois un lit à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je remarque directement une forme humaine et des cheveux blancs. Je lâche un hoquet et sort du lit en manquant de trébucher sur la couverture enroulée à mes jambes. Je cours sur le parquet et fais le tour du lit pour le voir.

-Allen-kun ?

Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage plongé dans la pénombre, alors je tâtonne sur la table de chevet pour trouver l'interrupteur de la petite lampe. J'appuie dessus et une douce lumière éclaire le coin de la pièce.

Quand je peux enfin le voir, mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Il est torse nu, la couverture ne recouvrant que ses jambes jusqu'à ses hanches. Sa peau est d'une pâleur extrême et la tâche brune est toujours sur le côté gauche de son ventre. Elle a légèrement diminué, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir disparaître cette fois ci. Il respire laborieusement par la bouche et son torse se soulève difficilement. Je m'approche de son visage et je remarque qu'une serviette est appliquée contre son front. Je fronce les sourcils et je la retire avant de lâcher une exclamation horrifiée. Sa peau est a vif et quelque résidu de sang son encore présent. Mais le plus impressionnant se sont les six stigmates qui sont toujours présents. Il en manque un où il y a son pentacle. Ils ne sont pas aussi visible que ceux des autres Noé, mais avec sa peau pâle, on les voit directement.

J'écarte ses cheveux couverts de sueur de son visage et pose une main sur son front. Il est brûlant. Je fais de même avec sa joue pour être sur et le résultat est le même. Il est dévoré par la fièvre. Je m'appuie sur le lit et je constate que le drap de lit est trempée par la sueur et le coussin est dans le même état.

Je me lève paniquée et cours vers une porte qui doit mener à la salle de bain. Je l'ouvre d'un coup sec et allume la lampe. Je trouve ce que je cherche et ouvre la petite armoire avec mes mains tremblantes. Je fouille dedans mais à part des produits de bain, il n'y a pas de bassine. Je retiens un juron de colère et retourne dans la chambre.

Je regarde Tim qui s'est posé à côté de la tête d'Allen-kun :

-Tim, je vais descendre chercher une bassine, je reviens. Ne quitte pas Allen-kun des yeux.

Je ne suis qu'en short, blouse et pieds nu, mais tant pis. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je vais au bout de la chambre et ouvre la porte à la volée pour découvrir une femme qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Je lâche un cri strident, ne m'y attendant pas et titube sur quelques pas. Je me penche en avant et porte la main sur mon cœur :

-Excusez moi d'avoir crié. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serai derrière le battant.

J'attends une réponse mais celle ci ne vient pas. Je relève la tête pour regarder la femme et quelque chose me mets directement mal à l'aise. La femme, qui doit avoir dans la trentaine d'année, demeure impassible et elle est raide comme un piquet. Ses yeux bleus sont vide de toutes expressions et je remarque quelque chose sous sa frange brune qui me fait dresser tout les cheveux sur ma tête.

Un pentacle rouge orne son front. C'est un akuma.

Je fais un bon en arrière et grince des dents. La peur m'envahit car si il y a un akuma, il doit forcément en avoir d'autres. Et seule pour protéger Allen-kun, ça va être vraiment très dur.

Je me mets en position de combat et intime à mon Innocence de s'activer. Mes anneaux rouges vibrent d'énergie et se déploient le long de mes jambes. Une lueur bleu émane d'elles et elles crépitent de puissance. Je fusille du regard l'akuma qui recule d'un pas en levant les mains :

-Non mademoiselle l'exorciste, attendez.

Mademoiselle ?! Quoi ? Je ne me laisse pas bernée et je prends de l'impulsion. Mes Blood Boots répondent à mon ressenti et je m'élance vers l'akuma pour le détruire. Celui ci secoue les bras, affolés :

-Ne faites pas ça. Les Noé nous ont demandé de m'occuper de vous !

PARDON ?! J'écarquille les yeux et me stoppe d'un coup, la jambe gauche relevée et tendue à deux centimètres de l'akuma. Ce dernier est appuyé contre le mur du couloir et me fixe de ses grands yeux dépourvu de vie :

-Mademoiselle Road et Messire Tyki ont demandé à une poignée d'akuma de vous protéger de la Congrégation et du clan Noé, le temps que Monsieur Walker se rétablisse.

Je déglutis et décrispe les poings tout en fixant l'akuma du regard :

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, Mademoiselle Road vous a laissé une lettre à votre intention. Elle est sur votre table de chevet.

L'akuma a l'air de dire la vérité et ça expliquerai pourquoi nous sommes dans ce qui semble être une auberge et qu'il n'y a pas de Noé dans les parages.

Je baisse la jambe mais je garde mon Innocence activée. Je pointe l'akuma du doigt :

-Reste ici. Je t'interdis de rentrer dans la chambre et si tu bouges ne serai ce qu'un doigt, je m'occupe de toi.

L'akuma hoche lentement la tête :

-Très bien Mademoiselle l'exorciste.

Je fronce le nez à cette appellation et sans la quitter des yeux, je marche à reculons pour retournée dans la chambre. Mes talons résonnent sur le parquet qui perturbent ce silence effrayant. J'arrive enfin à côté de mon lit et tâtonne la table de chevet. En effet, il y a une enveloppe et je l'attrape. Je me place au centre de la pièce pour pourvoir continuer à regarder l'akuma et je porte l'enveloppe à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je l'ouvre et en sors deux feuilles que je déplie. Je me concentre sur la première. Des phrases sont écrite à la va vite et il y a quelques ratures.

 _Exorciste, vous vous trouvez dans la ville de Recas en Espagne. Vous laissez en Italie après tout ce qui vous ai arrivé aurait été de la folie. Vous êtes dans une auberge et vous êtes les seuls « clients », si je peux vous qualifier de ça._

 _Désactive ton Innocence, exorciste, ces akuma sont sous mes ordres. Ils ne vous ferons rien, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de leurs sorts. Ils vous ferons à manger et pourront t'épauler pour la santé d'Allen._

 _En parlant de celui ci, il faut absolument que tu fasses baisser sa fièvre, c'est ça qui le laisse bloqué dans l'inconscience et qui dit inconscience, dit cauchemars pour les Noé. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autres pour lui. Quand il reviendra à lui, assure toi bien que c'est bien Allen et non le quatorzième. Il risque d'être perdu dans les dates, dans ses souvenirs et il pourrait avoir une perte de mémoire temporaire. Donc si il ne te reconnaît pas, c'est normal., pas la peine de flipper. Rassure toi, le quatorzième n'est pas encore près de se réveiller totalement, donc l'âme d'Allen est toujours présente. Quoique physiquement et mentalement, il sera quand même amoché._

 _Tu dois sûrement te demander (enfin j'espère bien) pourquoi nous sommes partit ? Vous n'allez pas rester sans surveillance, ne crie pas victoire. Sur la deuxième feuille, il y a un Tease, Tyki l'a programmé pour qu'il ne puisse plus utilisé sa fonction « carnivore ». Ce golem restera en permanence avec vous, il suivra vos déplacements et nous pourrons savoir à vous allez. Seul Tyki et moi, saurons où vous vous rendez et ne t'avise pas de le détruire car deux autres viendront automatiquement reprendre sa place. Et vous balader avec une nuée de papillons qui vous suis à la trace, c'est très loin de passer inaperçu._

 _Prends soins d'Allen, il est important pour moi._

 _Sur ce, profite bien de l'ironie qu'une exorciste va devoir « vivre » avec des akuma pendant quelques jours._

Je tremble de rage et de frustration devant ces mots. Je suis reconnaissante du fait qu'ils nous laissent en vie et qu'ils ne nous ont pas amené chez le Comte millénaire mais je rage de ne pas voir réussis à résister à la Noé. Maintenant, nous sommes sous haute surveillance et qui sait, si ils ne finiront pas par prévenir le Comte.

Je continue de fulminer quand je sens la deuxième feuille bougée. Je la lâche d'un coup et recule pour voir un papillon de la taille de ma paume sortir littéralement du papier et commencer à voler. Il fait du surplace à ma hauteur et je recule de plusieurs pas. Il est noire avec des reflets mauves et ses ailes sont percées de deux cœurs et de quelques dessins. Heureusement, celui ci n'a pas de gueule effrayante en forme de squelette.

Timcanpy saute du lit d'Allen-kun et part à la rencontre du golem en montrant ses crocs. Au moins, on est deux à ne pas l'aimer, c'est déjà ça et je ne crois pas qu'Allen-kun sera enchanté de voir une des créatures qui lui a percé le cœur, en notre compagnie.

Je prends une grande inspiration et désactive mon Innocence. Je regarde l'akuma qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre :

-Donc vous n'allez rien nous faire ?

Il hoche la tête :

-Mademoiselle Road nous a interdit de nous en prendre à vous, mademoiselle l'exorciste.

-Combien êtes vous dans cette auberge ?

Ses yeux morts me donnent froid dans le dos quand elle les pose sur moi :

-Nous sommes quatre, mademoiselle l'exorciste.

-Niveau combien ?

L'akuma penche la tête sur le côté :

-Je suis le seule de niveau 3 et les trois autres sont des niveaux 1.

J'acquiesce. Heureusement, ce ne sont pas des niveaux 4. Un frisson me parcourt, est ce qu'ils étaient des akuma bien avant que nous arrivions ? Où ont-ils été transformés pour « s'occuper » de nous ? Je serre les dents et les poings. Dans les deux cas, c'est juste horrible.

Je jette un œil à Allen-kun. Apparemment, nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Pouvez vous me ramenez une bassine, une serviette et de quoi changer les draps, s'il vous plaît.

L'akuma acquiesce :

-Je vous apporte ça de suite, Mademoiselle l'exorciste.

Et il se dépêche de partir. Je soupire et frotte mes mains sur mes bras. Je me retourne et marche vers Allen-kun. Je m'assied à coté de lui sur le lit et pose ma main sur sa joue brûlante :

-Allen-kun, tiens le coup, ça va aller.

Après quelques minutes, j'entends des pas dans le couloir et l'akuma est de retour avec ce que je lui ai demandé. Il rentre dans la chambre après que je lui ai donné mon autorisation et il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour remplir la bassine d'eau.

Mais il faut d'abord changer la literie. Le plus doucement possible, je passe mes bras dans son dos et relève le torse d'Allen-kun. Je me place contre son dos pour l'appuyer contre moi et je grimace. Il est lourd, je n'arriverai pas à le sortir du lit.

-Vous voulez un coup de main, Mademoiselle l'exorciste ?

Je sursaute et fais volte face :

-NON !

Je me mets à trembler de peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il le touche. Je ne peux pas laisser cet akuma l'approcher. Ils ont tués mes parents et des milliers de personnes. Je combats les akuma depuis que je suis petite, je les ai vu commettre des carnages, tout détruire et tuer sur leurs passages. Je ne peux pas laisser cette machine de guerre, qui certes à une âme prisonnière, mais qui peut nous tuer en une seconde, s'approcher d'Allen-kun. C'est impossible.

Je serre son corps contre moi et je pose une main sur sa joue brûlante en fixant l'akuma, prête à riposter. Celui ci à l'air de comprendre ma crainte car il s'accroupit devant le lit et il essaie de faire apparaître le plus d'émotions possible sur son visage figé. Ses yeux bleus nous scrutent :

-Mademoiselle l'exorciste, rassurez-vous, j'ai prêté allégeance à Mademoiselle Road. Je ne peux pas vous tuer malgré que vous voulez la mort du clan Noé.

Je me crispe en entendant ses propos. Sans Road, il nous aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps. Quand on y pense, c'est évident, un akuma est programmé pour tuer toutes formes de vies.

-Elle m'a fait promettre de vous aider à remettre sur pieds Monsieur Walker. Nous sommes loin d'être dans le même camps, mais Mademoiselle Road veut le protéger et vous avec, parce que vous l'aider.

L'akuma pose ses mains sur le lit :

-Donc même si là seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est de vous tuer pour évoluer, maintenant, ma priorité, c'est que Monsieur Walker survive.

Je déglutis et respire par la bouche pour essayer de me calmer. Mais je suis surtout terrorisée par son intelligence. Quand j'avais combattu l'akuma de niveau 3 en haute mer, il était doté d'intelligence mais pas autant que celui que j'ai devant moi. Même avec ses yeux vides, je peux voir une lueur d'intelligence, qui me pétrifie sur place. Seul la respiration laborieuse d'Allen-kun me permet de rester maître de mon corps.

Au moment où je déglutit, le niveau 3 se penche en avant et tend ses mains vers Allen-kun.

-Non. Je le touchez pas.

Je réussis à cacher le tremblement de ma voix et ses bras se figent au dessus du lit :

-Mademoiselle l'exorciste, en voyant le gabarit de Monsieur Walker et le votre, je crains que vous n'arriverez pas à le porter jusqu'à l'autre lit.

Je serre les dents et fronce les sourcils. Oui c'est vrai, mais je n'arrive pas à accepter qu'un akuma puisse nous aider, même si il a prêté allégeance. Il dit haut et fort qu'il veut nous tuer ! Et c'est censé me mettre en confiance ?!

Soudain, un gémissement de douleur s'échappe des lèvres d'Allen-kun. Je baisse les yeux et le voit pencher la tête sur le côté où des gouttes de sueur coulent pour s'imprégner dans ma blouse.

Je ferme les yeux et baisse le visage, la santé d'Allen-kun d'abord. L'akuma prend ça pour un signe d'abandon et il avance ses mains. Au moment où elles effleurent les miennes, je sursaute violemment en sentant leur froideur cadavérique. Le niveau 3 n'y prête pas attention et il soulève doucement le corps d'Allen-kun comme s'il pesait le poids d'une plume. Je reste sur le lit, éberluée. Voir le corps d'une femme de ma taille porter un jeune homme de presque un mètre quatre-vingts, c'est vraiment impressionnant (NDA : Vu que les gênes Noé modifient le corps, je fait progressivement grandir Allen). Ce qui m'étonne aussi, c'est que l'œil d'Allen-kun ne s'active pas pour le prévenir de la présence d'un akuma. Peut être parce qu'il est inconscient et affaibli ?

J'arrête de me poser des questions et bondis hors du lit pour courir vers le mien. Lentement, l'akuma le dépose sur le matelas et l'observe avec un drôle d'air. Il lève à nouveau la main mais je l'interpelle, ayant une drôle d'impression :

-Reculez. Tout de suite.

D'un coup, le niveau 3 se détourne de lui et retourne vers le lit d'Allen-kun :

-Pouvez vous m'aider, Mademoiselle l'exorciste ?

J'acquiesce et me place de l'autre côté du lit. En quelques minutes, la literie est changée et je pose la bassine d'eau froide sur la table de chevet, pendant que l'akuma porte à nouveau Allen-kun. Il le dépose sur le matelas et coince un gros coussin sous son dos pour le relevé un peu et lui permettre de mieux respirer.

Le niveau 3 se dirige vers la porte :

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, je serai en bas.

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire. Il cligne des yeux et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je respire un grand coup et me dépêche de verrouiller la porte. Je me retourne et passe une main sur mon visage pour me frotter les paupières. Mon cœur manque de sortir de ma poitrine et j'ai encore les mains qui tremblent.

Je rouvre les yeux et je remarque qu'il y a une horloge accroché à côté de la fenêtre. En me rapprochant, je peux voir les aiguilles qui indiquent vingt-trois heures cinquante-six. Je suis restée inconsciente pratiquement toute la journée. Cette pensée me mets mal à l'aise. J'imagine les akuma aller et venir dans la chambre pour voir si nous avons repris connaissance. Je frissonne d'horreur.

Soudain, Timcanpy se pose sur mon épaule, en grognant contre le Tease. Je fusille le papillon des yeux, en le maudissant intérieurement. Je lui tourne le dos et m'avance vers le lit d'Allen-kun et Tim s'arrête instantanément de montrer les crocs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Je m'assieds sur le matelas et plonge les mains dans la bassine. L'eau froide me mord les doigts et je sors la serviette en l'essorant. J'écarte doucement les mèches blanches et je tamponne son front en faisant attention à ses stigmates à vifs et ses joues rouges. Mon pouce gauche caresse ses pommettes fiévreusement et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux.

Malgré que l'on a un peu redressé Allen-kun, il a toujours du mal à respirer. Je me pince les lèvres et replonge la serviette déjà sèche dans l'eau pour m'occuper de son torse brillant de sueur.

Je continue comme ça tout en réfléchissant à notre situation. Nous sommes dans une auberge composé de quatre akuma. Même si Road dit qu'ils ne nous ferons rien, je suis loin d'être calme. Un akuma reste un akuma. Quand je repense à Diego, il avait un regard effrayant quand il fixait Allen-kun. Il va falloir que je le surveille de près.

C'est à ce moment là que mon estomac se met à gargouiller. J'écarquille les yeux et soupire longuement. C'est vrai que si on calcule, on n'a rien mangé depuis hier matin.

Je secoue la main :

-Tim, viens s'il te plaît.

Le golem déploie ses ailes et se pose sur ma main :

-J'ai peur de laisser Allen-kun seul. Est ce que tu pourrais aller « chiper » quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? Et en même temps, voir ce que font les akuma ?

Il s'envole et je me lève pour déverrouiller la porte, en l'ouvrant le plus silencieusement possible.

-Merci Tim.

Le golem s'engouffre dans la couloir, je ferme derrière lui et je retourne auprès d'Allen-kun.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Après quelques temps, des grattements résonne contre le battant et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Lentement, je dépose la serviette humide sur le front d'Allen-kun et je me redresse en silence. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'active mon Innocence et tends la main vers la poignée. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre la porte à la volée, prête à riposter. Mais seul Tim est derrière, faisant du sur place avec une baguette dans ses petites mains dorées.

Je pose la main sur ma poitrine. Je m'écarte et Timcanpy pénètre dans la chambre. Je secoue la tête. Si je stresse comme ça au moindre bruit, je risque de devenir folle. J'ai vraiment envie de partir d'ici.

CLAC ! CLAC !

Je lève les yeux pour voir Tim claquer des mâchoires. Il a posé la baguette sur la table de chevet et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose :

-Timcanpy ?

Il ouvre la gueule en grand et une lueur en sort formant un rectangle. Une pièce apparaît sur l'écran et j'ouvre la bouche :

-Tim, tu es un amour.

Je m'avance et fixe attentivement l'écran. Le plan monte et descend, suivant le vol du golem. Le couloir est plongé dans la pénombre et il n'y a pas un bruit. Ensuite, Tim a tourné à droite et vole au dessus des escaliers recouverts d'un tapis bordeaux, on dirait une auberge fantôme, tellement l'atmosphère est lugubre et silencieuse.

-Tim, attend !

Je cours vers la table de chevet et ouvre le tiroir. Heureusement, il y a l'habituel crayon et feuilles de papier. Je les prends et les pose sur la surface en bois :

-Timcanpy, vient s'il te plaît.

Il se met à ma hauteur et je commence à dessiner un plan rapide de l'auberge. Si l'on doit sortir en catastrophe, vaut mieux savoir dans quelle direction aller.

J'esquisse le couloir rapidement avec la position de notre chambre. Puis Tim met la vidéo en marche et l'image tourne vers la droite, montrant des escaliers. Il passe entre les barreaux de la rampe et descend doucement. Nous sommes donc au deuxième étage de l'auberge. Il fait tellement calme que ça en est dérangeant. L'escalier débouche sur un autre couloir plongé dans le noir. Au bout, il y a deux intersections et Timcanpy hésite avant de prendre celle à gauche. Il y a quelques vieux tableaux aux murs et une porte est ouverte, offrant un rai de lumière argenté dans le couloir. Le golem se tourne vers celle-ci sans rentrer. Elle donne sur un salon et j'écarquille les yeux devant la scène. Les trois akuma de niveau 1 sont assis sur un grand canapé et ils sont totalement immobiles. Je cherche le niveau 3 du regard et Tim pivote légèrement à gauche. Je le voit enfin, il est de dos, raide comme un piquet devant la fenêtre, sans bouger. Je pince les lèvres et le golem se détourne à mon grand soulagement pour continuer son chemin. Tout au fond, il y a une double porte dont une est entrouverte, il la passe et pénètre dans la cuisine sans encombres. La pièce est grande, propre et simple. Sur le plan de travail au milieu, il y a des baguettes et du pain. Tim en prend une en vitesse et sort de la cuisine.

Donc si la cuisine se trouve dans le couloir de gauche, celui de droite doit mener vers la sortie.

Tim jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le salon et je recule d'un pas, en lâchant un hoquet d'horreur et mon crayon tombe sur le parquet en cliquetant. Les trois akuma n'ont pas changer de place mais le niveau 3 a tourné la tête et il fixe le golem avec ses yeux bleus morts. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et réprime un sentiment de terreur. Il a vu Tim ! Je regarde la porte de notre chambre en essayant de tendre l'oreille. Une minute passe puis deux, mais je n'entends que les battements de mon cœur affolé. L'akuma de niveau 3 n'a pas l'air de monter.

Je me penche pour ramasser le crayon et Tim se pose sur mon épaule en me caressant la joue avec une aile. Je lui frotte la tête avec mon doigts et dépose les feuilles sur ma valise qui se trouve au pied de mon lit.

Je jette un œil au golem en forme de papillon qui s'est installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je détourne le regard en me massant la nuque et je me rassieds à côté d'Allen-kun. Je retire la serviette sèche, l'humidifie à nouveau et tamponne son visage et son torse pâle.

Il est presque une heure du matin, mais heureusement, vu que j'ai dormi toute la journée, je vais pouvoir veiller toute la nuit sur Allen-kun sans problème.

Allen Walker :

Les coups pleuvent. Mon corps me fait souffrir de martyr. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et des larmes me brouillent la vue. Je me suis recroquevillé le plus possible pour me protéger des coups en vain et mon visage est caché par mes cheveux bruns dont l'élastique à craqué.

Je reçois un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. Tout l'air s'échappe de mes poumons et ma bouche s'ouvre dans un hurlement silencieux.

À travers mes larmes et mes cheveux , je vois Cosimo devant moi, qui se dresse sur toute sa hauteur avec un visage déformé par la colère. Ses muscles sont contractés, prêts à m'infliger de nouveaux coups.

-Tu serres vraiment à rien ! Si t'es même pas capable de faire la cuisine correctement, je devrai te mettre dans une cage ! Avec ton bras monstrueux, tu pourras faire le musée des horreurs !

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues et je ferme les paupières en serrant les dents. Et ça recommence.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est : Pourquoi est ce que je revis cette scène ? Car oui, je sais que je suis en plein cauchemar. J'ai beau intimer à mon corps de s'enfuir ou de me réveiller, il ne me répond pas. Je ne peux que subir cette torture, en ressentant exactement la même douleur qu'à cette époque. C'est comme si mon esprit était coincé dans ce souvenir.

C'est juste horrible.

Cosimo s'arrête enfin, sûrement lassé ou calmé d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur moi. Il fait volte face et sort de la piste, en me laissant à moitié mort.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Je sais qu'au moindre mouvement, je risque de hurler de douleur. Alors je reste là, recroquevillé contre le bord de la piste du cirque. Mon nez en sang coule sur les copeaux de bois qui s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ma joue gauche. Soudain, j'entends un cri horrifié. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et voit Mira qui me fixe choquée. C'est une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans qui fait partie des acrobates.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, je tends la main droit vers elle pour lui demander de l'aide, mais elle secoue la tête et s'enfuit.

Et elle me laisse, moi, un petit garçon de sept ans gravement blessé, allongé par terre.

J'ai tellement mal, je pensais ne jamais plus ressentir une douleur pareille sans pouvoir me défendre. J'ai l'impression que ça a durer des heures. Moi qui pensais que ce cauchemar était finit, la scène change et la douleur s'atténue. Par chance, le souvenir suivant se déroule plus rapidement.

J'ai encore mal à la poitrine mais je peux marcher et respirer normalement. Je sors dehors et observe le manteau blanc immaculé qui recouvre le paysage. De la buée s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et je suis parcouru d'un frisson. Même si nous sommes au mois de décembre, il fait plus froid que les années précédentes.

Je pivote et voit Mana. Sans que je puisse le contrôler, un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je me dirige vers lui et son chien, Allen.

Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, le revoir me fait au chaud au cœur. Je m'assieds à côté de lui en silence. Ses yeux bruns rieur se plissent et il me sourit avant de continuer à lancer la balle à Allen.

Maintenant, je me demande si il me voyait moi ? Ou Néah ? Je déglutit mal à l'aise et avant que je puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, la scène change encore.

Je me vois avec Mana, il m'a adopté et nous déambulons de villes en villes pour faire de petits spectacles de rues. C'est la première fois que je suis heureux. Ma main droite est dans la sienne, chaude et calleuse. Ses yeux brillent à chaque fois qu'il les pose sur moi. Même si je ne suis pas son fils biologique, il me considère comme tel. Au début, c'était quand même très dur de m'y habituer mais après un an en sa compagnie, nous formons une famille. Enfin...

D'un coup, le ciel s'assombrit et je me retrouve agenouillé devant une tombe surmontée d'une croix. Mes yeux gris sont écarquillés et vide devant le nom qui est gravé dans la pierre.

Mana Walker.

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. J'ai perdu la seule personne qui m'a aimé. La seule personne que j'ai considéré comme ma famille pendant trois ans. L'immense pleine lune argenté semble se moquer de moi un des bourrasques de vents viennent me fouetter le visage mais je reste impassible.

Je commence à paniqué. Il faut que je me réveille, maintenant ! Parce que la suite...

-Petit, veux-tu que je ramène Mana Walker d'entre les morts ?

Je lève la tête vers la silhouette qui surplombe la tombe de Mana. Le Comte millénaire est là, ses yeux dorés m'observent à travers ses petites lunettes rondes et ses dents anormalement longues sont figés dans un sourire carnassier.

Une lueur d'espoir anime mes yeux gris et je sens que je hoche la tête.

J'ai envie de hurler mais rien n'y fait. Je ne peux que vivre une nouvelle fois la mort de mon père adoptif par mes mains.

Le squelette d'akuma est prêt. Je me vois crier son prénom avec toute la tristesse du monde. Un éclat lumineux descend du ciel noir et atteint le squelette où le nom « Mana » se grave sur le front orné d'un pentacle. Il s'anime enfin et il dit mon prénom. Je tends les bras dans sa direction, le cœur recommençant à battre d'amour envers mon père. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque...

Il me crie dessus, il n'en revient pas que je l'ai transformé en akuma. À l'époque, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. On était de-nouveau ensemble, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas content ?

Puis mon bras gauche s'est activé pour la première fois. J'essaie de fermer les yeux et de serrer les dents pour ne pas voir ça, mais le Allen du passé les garde grands ouverts ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Mana veut riposter et je tombe à la renverse par terre. Mon père est au dessus de moi et ses mâchoires cliquettent devant mon visage apeuré. Il lève son « bras » droit en l'air et me hurle :

-ALLEN ! ALLEN, TU AS OSÉ ! JE TE MAUDIS, ALLEN ! SOIS MAUDIT !

Il abaisse son bras et une horrible douleur se répand sur la partie gauche de mon visage. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que mon bras rouge intervient et repousse violemment Mana qui s'écroule quelques mètres plus loin. Avec horreur, je vois mon bras me traîner dans la poussière pour se diriger vers le squelette d'Akuma. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le Comte disparaître dans le brouillard.

J'ai beau hurler, supplier et pleurer, mon bras gauche ne m'écoute pas et il se lève au dessus de la tête de Mana.

-NON ! Ne le tue pas ! Ne reste pas là, PAPA !

Des larmes incontrôlable s'échappent à flots de mes yeux. Ce n'est pas que le Allen du passé qui pleure en ce moment, moi aussi mon cœur hurle. Mon amour pour lui est toujours là et il sera toujours présent.

Mana tourne la tête vers moi, une dernière fois :

-Allen...Je t'aime... Détruis-moi, je t'en prie !

Et mon bras s'abat sur lui.

-NOOONNNNNNNNNN !

La lune avance dans le ciel obscur et un homme s'avance vers moi, qui suis affalé contre la tombe de Mana. J'ai perdu mon père une deuxième fois. Même après six ans, cela fait toujours aussi mal.

Je vois Cross qui se baisse avec Timcanpy posé sur son chapeau noir :

-Les âmes prisonnières des akuma n'ont aucun libre arbitre...Ce ne sont plus que des armes au service du Comte. Les détruire est le seul moyen de les sauver.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a prit en tant qu'apprenti. Je suis resté à ses côtés pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans à apprendre à libérer les âmes des akuma, à survivre en trichant aux jeux et à m'occuper de Timcanpy qui ne voulait plus me lâcher d'un pouce.

Puis je me vois intégrer la Congrégation. Tout le monde est tellement gentil...Enfin...Sauf Kanda. J'ai enfin un chez moi. Les gens m'acceptent comme je suis...Même si certains sont encore retissant à la vue de mon Innocence.

La scène change à nouveau et tout défile en accéléré autour de moi. Tout dérape encore une fois. La salle secrète du quatorzième Noé. Le fait que j'arrive à contrôler l'arche blanche. Les membres de l'ordre qui ne me font plus confiance. Link qui me surveille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Luberier qui n'attend qu'une chose, que le quatorzième prenne le dessus sur moi, pour prouver à tout le monde que je ne suis qu'un monstre et une menace pour autrui. L'attaque du niveau 4 qui à réduit la Congrégation en décombres. Le nouveau QG. L'interrogatoire que j'ai subis, me faisant me rendre compte que Mana ne m'aimait peut être pas et de nouvelles questions sans réponses qui me torturent l'esprit. La mort de mon maître. L'arrivé de Timothy et le premier pseudo réveil de Néah. Les exorcistes de troisièmes générations. Alma Karma. Le passé de Kanda. Lui qui me traite de monstre, qui me hurle dessus en disant que tout est ma faute.

C'est vrai, il a raison. C'est à cause de moi si le Comte nous a attaqué. Je secoue la tête, non ce n'est pas moi. C'est Néah. Mais je suis son réceptacle !

Je tourne la tête pour voir le combat de j'ai fait contre Kanda. La douleur qui se répand dans mon ventre à cause de la lame de Mugen qui me transperce le corps. Néah qui prend le dessus. La véritable identité d'Alma. Moi qui les téléporte à Matera. Je me vois emprisonné. Link qui arrive. Néah qui me dévore à nouveau. Apocryphos qui se dévoile enfin en tant qu'Innocence autonome. Tyki et Road qui interviennent, Road qui se place devant moi. Link qui nous aide a fuir. Lui qui se fait tuer. Tyki qui s'enfuit. Road qui se dématérialise. Lenalee qui tente de me demander où je vais. Je la serre dans mes bras et je pars.

Tout tourne de plus en plus vite. Je presse mes mains contre mon cœur. Je veux me réveiller !

Je me vois courir et fuir de villes en villes. Le quatorzième qui essaie de prendre le dessus. Lenalee qui me rejoint. Elle est tellement belle. Néah qui prend ma place, qui essaie de la tuer. J'ai failli perdre Lenalee. Ma culpabilité. Margaret qui me demande de continuer à lutter. Les Noé et l'ordre qui me traquent...Qui _nous_ traquent. Mon état qui se dégrade. Cette prophétie concernant le Destructeur du temps. Qui est ce ? Moi ou Néah ? Il me faut des réponses et vite ! Je veux protéger les gens et libérer les akuma ! Je dois anéantir le Comte millénaire ! C'est à moi de le faire ! Et pas à Néah !

Une douleur me martèle le crâne. Je gémis de souffrance et tout s'assombrit. Mon cœur bat trop fort et je me sens faible. Je me sens tomber et je heurte le sol. Je me tortille sur la surface froide en serrant les dents en priant pour que la douleur passe, mais rien n'y fait.

Faites que ça s'arrête ! FAITES QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE !

Je hurle et tends la main devant moi dans l'espoir que quelqu'un me sorte d'ici. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou !

Soudain, en face de moi, une lumière doré fait reculer les ténèbres et ma douleur s'atténue petit à petit. Je ferme les yeux, éblouis.

-Hé oh ? Réveille toi. Allez, tu ne vas pas dormir tout l'après midi, si ? Tu as vraiment un sommeil de plomb !

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer par l'épaule et je lâche un petit grognement de mécontentement. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix mais plus moyen de mettre le doigt dessus.

-Allez, si tu restes ici, tu risques d'attraper une insolation.

Je tourne la tête et papillonne des paupières sous la trop forte lumière. La première chose que je vois, se sont mes mains brunes posées sur mes cuisses. Je fronce les sourcils. Mes mains...Brunes ?!

Je lève la tête et voit un immense champ de blé doré qui s'étend à perte de vue. Au loin, il y a un grand manoir. Je remarque enfin que je suis assis, les jambes tendues devant moi et le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je déglutit, totalement perdu.

Mais où suis-je ?

-Ah ben enfin, j'ai cru que tu hibernais. Bien dormis, Néah ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je tourne lentement mon visage vers la personne qui est accroupie à côté de moi. Elle a un visage fin, de grands yeux doré en amande et des cheveux mauves en pointes. Un sourire chaleureux étire ses lèvres et sa peau brune est lisse. Elle a l'air différente de celle que je connais, plus souriante, plus joyeuse... Plus jeune ? Mais physiquement, c'est la même. Comment connaît-elle Néah ?! Elle est trop jeune pourtant ! Comment est-ce possible ? Où suis-je bon sang ?

Mon visage se décompose :

-Road...

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ^^ Vous en avez penser quoi ? ^^**

 **-Le fameux champs de blé de Mana et celui de Néah/Allen ? ^^ Je voulais absolument le mettre dans cette histoire.**

 **-Des idées sur la dernière partie du chap avec Road et Néah/Allen ?**

 **-Le fait que Lenalee et Allen se retrouve dans une auberge, entouré d'akuma ?**

 **-Des hypothèses sur Lavi et son Innocence ?**

 **Une petite review ? ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre mon histoire ^^ N'hésitez pas à aller de temps en temps sur mon profil fanfic pour voir l'avancement du nouveau chapitre:)**

 **À bientôt ! ^^**


	19. 19ème Nuit: Retour à la réalité

**Ohayo tout le monde.**

 **Ça faisait longtemps, je sais. Mais me revoilà avec le chap 19. Nous arrivons tout doucement à la fin...de la première partie de cette fic XD Dans ma tête, j'ai coupé cette histoire en 3 parties, la première étant la plus longue. Sinon, cette histoire n'est pas du tout terminée. J'ai encore beaucoup à raconter :)**

 **J'avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je l'ai recommencé 4 fois, n'étant pas très satisfaite au début, mais maintenant, je suis contente du résultat, victoire XD**

 **Bonne nouvelle concernant DGM, le tome 26 est terminé et sortira au Japon le 4 janvier 2019 et le chap 231 sortira à ce moment là :)**

 **Je vais vous laisser lire ce chap (si il y a toujours quelqu'un XD) et on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Les perso appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

19ème Nuit : Retour à la réalité.

Allen Walker :

Je regarde éberlué Road qui se tient accroupie à côté de moi. Elle m'observe avec un petit sourire et ses yeux dorés brillent de mille feux. Elle est habillée d'une robe mauve qui lui arrive aux genoux et elle est chaussée de sandales de la même couleur. Ses cheveux mauves en épis volent dans la légère brise du champ.

-Hé oh Néah ?! Tu dors les yeux ouverts maintenant ?

Je secoue la tête…Ou plutôt, c'est Néah qui la secoue. J'allais demander à Road comment ça se fait qu'elle le connaît mais impossible de parler de mon plein gré. C'est le quatorzième qui répond à ma place :

-Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

Je vois la jeune fille secouer la tête avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage :

-Mais bien sûr. Dis plutôt que tu réfléchissais à ta prochaine sieste, oui !

« Je » lâche un grognement et lui donne une petite pichenette sur le nez :

-N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué ces temps-ci.

Road se frotte le nez en râlant :

-Dis, c'est pas parce que j'ai une apparence de fille de quatorze ans que tu dois me considérer comme telle ! Tu sais bien que ma mémoire est âgée de plusieurs millénaires, ne l'oublie pas.

Un rire chaleureux s'échappe de mes lèvres de Noé et je me redresse en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

-Excuse-moi, j'oublie tout le temps.

Road baisse les yeux et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Une fois debout, je m'étire et les rayons du soleil viennent me caresser la peau. L'air est si pur ici, c'est incroyable. Je balaie le paysage des yeux avec un air perplexe. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis et cet endroit me perturbe. Néah, par contre, à l'air de bien le connaître et Road aussi !

Je me tourne vers elle. Je n'ai jamais vu ce champ de blé et ce manoir. Est-ce que ça pourrait être un souvenir de Néah ? Un frisson me parcourt quand je connecte deux informations. Ça veut dire que la Road que je connais dans le présent est bien plus âgée que ce qu'elle laisse croire ! Mais c'est impossible ! Néah a tué toute l'ancienne génération du clan Noé, avant d'être assassiné par le Comte ! Comment Road aurai pu survivre face à lui ? Elle est puissante mais si Néah a tué tous les Noé, Road étant plus jeune, elle n'a forcément pas pu réussir à s'en sortir ! Je me crispe. A moins que…. Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir, alors ? Ou est-ce que le Comte l'a sauvée de justesse ?

Si je réfléchis aux données que j'ai déjà, Néah et les autres Noé sont morts il y a trente-cinq ans. Si je calcule, en supposant que Road est âgée physiquement de quatorze ans. Ma mâchoire se décroche et mes yeux s'écarquillent Ça veut dire qu'elle a dans les environ de quarante-neuf ans ! C'est pas possible !

Je suis totalement perdu mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ça, que Road me ramène à la réalité…Ou plutôt, ramène Néah à la réalité.

-Néah, tu rêves encore.

-Ah oui, désolé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

La Noé du rêve pointe le manoir avec son menton :

-Il veut te voir pour te parler de quelque chose d'important.

« Je » claque de la langue et croise les bras sur « ma » poitrine :

-Laisse-moi deviner, il veut encore me parler de l'œuf d'akuma, c'est ça ?

Road passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et hoche la tête :

-Oui c'est ça. Il a trouvé un moyen de rendre la matière noire stable mais il a besoin de toi quand même. C'est la première fois depuis que le dernier œuf a été détruit, que le nouveau reste stable aussi longtemps. Sa mémoire Noé lui fait encore défaut pour créer un œuf parfait.

Un nouvel œuf d'akuma ? Mais c'est le quantième ? Qui a détruit l'ancien ? Des exorcistes ? J'essaie de suivre la conversation mais ne pouvant pas poser de questions, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre.

« Je » lui réponds :

-Oui je sais. Je suppose qu'il est dans la pièce au fond du fameux couloir.

La Noé acquiesce :

-Tu suppose bien.

Nous commençons à marcher vers l'imposant manoir en pierre. A part le champ, il n'y a aucune habitation, c'est comme si nous étions coupé du monde. A travers mon pantalon noir, je sens les tiges de blé me chatouiller les jambes et le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves. C'est vraiment très perturbant de me retrouver dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre sans pouvoir agir de mon propre chef. Je fronce les sourcils et ressens un malaise en me demandant si Néah ressent la même chose quand il essaie de prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, même si c'est Néah qui le fait et non moi. Je suis là en tant que spectateur. Néah regarde Road, qui le suit, par-dessus son épaule :

-Est-ce que ça va avec Liana ?

Road prend un air blasé et rejette la tête en arrière. Le quatorzième Noé se met à rire à gorge déployée qui résonne à travers le champ. Road lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Arrête de te moquer, idiot ! Liana est un amour, mais elle n'a que huit ans ! Elle croit que j'en ai que quatorze ! Je suis âgée de milliers d'années et je dois jouer avec elle comme si j'étais une enfant ! C'est extrêmement embarrassent. Les jumeaux n'arrêtent pas de ricaner ! Si ça continue, je vais leur fourrer les tasses de la dînette dans le nez !

Néah n'en peut plus et il doit s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Je suis choqué de le voir comme ça. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il se manifeste, il a un désir de vengeance incroyable et il est déterminé à prendre ma place... Alors le voir rire à en pleurer est vraiment déstabilisant. Que s'est-il passé exactement pour que ça dérape à se point ?

Road le fusille du regard puis baisse les yeux :

-Le problème, c'est que je peux rajeunir ce corps mais pas le vieillir vu que ce réceptacle n'est âgé que de quatorze ans. C'est frustrant, tout le monde, sauf les Noé, me traite comme une enfant alors que je suis plus âgée qu'eux ! Si seulement je pouvais me vieillir, je prendrai le même âge que toi.

Le Noé s'étouffe avec sa salive et la dévisage perplexe :

-Pourquoi mon âge ?

-Parce que dix-huit ans, c'est la majorité. On te laisse plus de liberté qu'à une « gamine ».

En disant cela, elle montre son corps avec ses mains. C'est bizarre ce qu'elle raconte. Si elle veut tant vieillir, pourquoi dans le présent a-t-elle gardée la même apparence ?

Néah secoue la tête et se remet à avancer :

-Mais nan, te prends pas la tête avec ça. Moi, je te trouve très mignonne. Tu es comme notre « petite sœur », tu n'as pas à être vexée, loin de là.

La neuvième Noé roule des yeux mais ses épaules s'affaissent :

-C'est bien ce que je dis : tu es un idiot. J'aimerai te voir réincarné en enfant. On verra la tête que tu feras. Je suis sûr que tu serais enchanté de voir le monde d'en bas comme moi pour l'instant. Ce réceptacle est minuscule, c'est un corps de nain.

Une mine horrifiée apparaît sur le visage du quatorzième :

-Je ferai tout pour garder ce corps. Je me suis très bien adapté à lui. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit,…

Un sourire moqueur se plaque sur la bouche du Noé et ses iris dorés se mettent à pétiller :

-Il faut manger toutes ses croûtes et boire tout son lait pour grandir.

Road écarquille les yeux :

-Attends quand ce corps va grandir, on verra si je suis toujours une gamine ! Tu le regretteras !

-Mais bien sûr ! Allez, accélère avec tes petites jambes, sinon je te porte.

La Noé montre les dents :

-N'y pense même pas.

Néah sourit et l'attrape par l'épaule pour la plaquer contre son flanc en la traînant à moitié. Road ouvre la bouche et devient rouge comme une pivoine mais on dirait que Néah ne le remarque pas. « Je » penche la tête sur le côté, interrogatif :

-Dis Road, il compte le dire quand aux autres, qu'il a réussi à recréer un nouvel œuf d'akuma ?

Elle secoue la tête :

-Il préfère que l'œuf soit totalement stable avant de leur en parler. Ça ne sert à rien d'encore leurs donner de faux espoirs.

Le destructeur de toutes choses pose sa main sur la poignée de l'immense porte en bois. Bizarrement, les sons et les voix commencent à s'atténuer et je dois tendre l'oreille au maximum pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

Néah resserre sa main sur l'épaule de Road pour la coller un peu plus contre lui. Elle tire sur son gilet de costume pour attirer son attention, inquiète par son soudain changement de comportement :

-Néah ?

Ce dernier baisse ses yeux sur la Noé :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas trop cette idée. Cet œuf. Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de sa création. J'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise chose de faire ça.

Road agrippe sa chemise. Sa voix se fait sérieuse :

-Pourtant, tu sais bien que ton ancien toi était pour ce projet. Ça va te revenir, moi aussi j'ai plusieurs zones d'ombres dans ma mémoire. Je trouve aussi que cet œuf n'est pas une bonne idée, mais quand nous recouvrons totalement nos souvenirs, nous serons entièrement d'accord avec le Comte, j'en suis sur. Après tout, lui seul est le plus éveillé de nous tous, il a forcément raison.

Le Noé hoche lentement la tête :

-Sûrement.

Il prend une grande goulée d'air et ricane :

-Allez, allons voir...mon cher frère. Je suis sûr qu'il sera...d'humeur à te taquiner.

J'entends de moins en moins et je me mords la langue. Néah abaisse la clinche et je vais enfin voir ce qu'i l'intérieur de ce manoir.

Road secoue la tête hilare :

-Et puis…le Comte t'écoute,…il est très… compréhensif.

Mince je n'entends presque plus. Pas maintenant, je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans ce fameux manoir !

-Je sais. Mais…pourquoi, maintenant…tu ne…l'appelle plus…par son…prénom ? Pourtant…

Et avant que je puisse entendre la fin de sa phrase, mon esprit se sépare du corps de Néah et le souvenir se dissipe. Je tends la main pour essayer d'y retourner mais tout ce brouille et devient noir d'encre. Je me sens tomber et je lève la main dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, mais mes doigts ne se referment que sur de l'air.

La sensation de chute me fait remonter le cœur dans la gorge et ma respiration se coupe. Mon corps est parcouru de chair de poule et mes cheveux me fouettent violemment le visage. Le vent hurle à mes oreilles et je ferme les yeux en serrant les dents, priant pour que cette chute s'arrête.

Et brusquement, j'arrête d'un coup de tomber. Je rouvre les yeux et je me retrouve debout. À cause de cette brusque interruption, je suis pris d'un vertige et je perds l'équilibre. Je bascule en arrière et je m'étale dans la neige avec les bras en croix. Je suis trop étourdis pour me relever tout de suite, alors mes yeux se perdent dans le ciel noir où de gros flocons en tombent. Je prends de grandes inspirations en me passant une main tremblante dans mes mèches mouillées par la neige. Je déglutis et bascule la tête en arrière. Je le savais, je suis dans la clairière où l'immense horloge se dresse derrière moi.

Je marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante et je me retourne pour me mettre à genoux. Je me lève lentement en chancelant sur mes jambes et lève les yeux sur l'horloge.

À première vue, elle n'a pas changé mais il y quelque chose en plus. Deux énormes anneaux entourent le cadrant, un doré et un argenté et ils sont totalement immobiles. Je fais un tour sur moi même en espérant voir une présence mais comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent. Je soupire et observe l'horloge, perplexe. À chaque fois que mon esprit est coincé ici, il y a un nouvel élément sur dessus...Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ils servent.

Je décide quand même d'avancer et mes chaussures claquent quand la neige laisse place au verre. Je m'arrête devant et constate que la grande aiguille à encore avancé. Avant il était douze heures dix-sept...à moins que c'est minuit ? Mais maintenant, les aiguilles affichent minuit vingt-cinq et la partie entre est totalement doré. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de tic tac qui prouverai que les aiguilles avances. Je tourne autour du cadran mais mis à part les deux anneaux, il n' y a rien de nouveau.

Mes épaules s'affaissent et mes yeux se posent sur la forêt qui entoure la clairière. Je me mords les lèvres en ayant une idée. Je me remets à marcher mais cette fois ci, vers les arbres. Vu que je suis coincé ici, autant essayer toutes les possibilités pour essayer de sortir de cet endroit. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais je me demande où cette forêt débouche.

Avant de pénétrer dans cette masse noire, je préfère d'abord l'observer pour essayer de percevoir le moindre signe de vie animale. Mais là encore, rien. À force, je me sens vraiment bête de toujours espérer que quelqu'un arrive.

Je soupire et intime à mes jambes d'avancer. Il fait très sombre et seul les flocons qui tombent du ciel pour se poser sur le sol, offrent une touche clair dans cette forêt. Les arbres sont tous dépourvus de feuilles et leurs troncs sont noir d'encre.

D'un coup, sans que je comprenne quoique se soit, le paysage change...Et je me retrouve à nouveau dans la clairière !

-HEIN ?!

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand, je suis totalement halluciné ! J'étais dans la forêt et après trois, quatre mètres, je me retrouve au point de dépars, à l'opposé de l'endroit où je suis entré. Je me retourne pour voir la forêt qui se dresse devant moi à perte de vue. Je cligne des yeux et serre les poings. Je fronce les sourcils et rentre à nouveau dans la forêt...Et ça recommence !

Je crispe les mâchoires et lâche un juron. Je suis vraiment coincé de cette clairière. Je baisse les yeux sur ma main gauche. Est ce que je peux utiliser mon Innocence ici ? Je lève mon bras et l'active. La croix verte se met à luire et je ressens des picotements désagréables qui se propagent de ma main jusqu'à mon épaule. Mais à mon grand soulagement, Crown Clown se déploie autour de mon corps. Je sens mes cheveux se relever et la cape blanche englobe mes épaules. Mes doigts s'allongent pour devenir des griffes acérés et le masque se matérialise autour de mon cou. Je soupire de soulagement et fais bouger mes griffes qui cliquettent entre elles.

Soudain, des craquements résonnent dans la forêt et je fais volte face, mes griffent tendue droit devant moi prêt à riposter. Je respire par la bouche et j'essaie de trouver l'origine du bruit qui se rapproche de plus en plus.

Soudain, à une vitesse fulgurante, une masse noire jaillit d'entre les arbres et passe littéralement à travers mon Innocence, à ma grande horreur. Je ne vois ni ses yeux et ni sa bouche, mais deux formes allongées ressemblant à des bras se détachent de la masse sombre. J'essaie de me défendre mais elle est plus rapide et elle s'abat sur moi. Son « corps » vibre contre le mien et son aura noire se propage sur moi. J'ai beau tout faire pour la repousser, mes mains passent à travers son « corps » froid. Seule cette chose peut me toucher et ses mains se referment autour de mon cou. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Je grogne de frustration et je prends une grande goulée d'air avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

La masse noir approche ce qui semble être son visage et elle commence à parler d'une voix inhumaine et froide qui me glace le dos :

- _Tu ne devais pas voir « ça »._

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de lui attraper les poignets, mais mes doigts passent à travers. Sa voix se fait plus forte :

 _-Tu n'avais pas le droit de voir « ça »_.

Mais de quoi il parle ? Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de réfléchir car ma vision commence à se teinter de rouge sous le manque d'air. Mes poumons me brûlent et le sang bat contre mes tempes. Mes jambes vont finir par lâcher.

L'ombre place son visage à quelques millimètres du miens, son aura noire se propageant sur moi et recouvrant Crown Clown :

- _Ce souvenir n'appartient qu'à moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À MOI !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent avec difficultés.

NÉAH ! Cette ombre, c'est Néah ! Comment ?!

-Né...

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et nous tombons à la renverse. Mais au lieu de sentir le sol contre mon dos, je passe à travers la neige et le verre comme si mon corps était devenu immatériel. De l'eau noire et froide englobe mon corps et me coupe le peu d'oxygène que j'avais réussit à inspirer. Je bats des bras et des jambes pour remonter à la surface, mais sans succès, j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne. L'ombre noire/Néah m'observe d'en haut sans bouger, les bras appuyé contre la surface en verre. Quelques bulles d'air s'échappent de ma bouche et seul ma cape me procure un peu de lumière.

Mes poumons me brûlent et je sens quelque chose s'enrouler autour de mes jambes. En baissant difficilement le regard, je constate que se sont des chaînes en doré. Ça recommence...

Je regarde une dernière fois vers le haut, me faisant entraîner vers le bas. Je me tortille dans tout les sens, mon instinct de survie m'obligeant à tout faire pour trouver de l'air. Je craque et le peu d'oxygène qu'il me restait, s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Ma gorge me fait tellement mal. Cette sensation est épouvantable. L'eau est tellement froide et je ferme lentement les yeux.

Du liquide noire se faufile dans ma bouche et pénètre dans mes poumons pour les noyer encore une fois. Je coule me faisant emporter par les chaînes et le poids de ma cape imbibée d'eau.

Mais soudain, je ressens un déclic et j'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, tout comme la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration, en m'étouffant. Je me redresse d'un coup, paniqué et porte mes mains à mon cou en lâchant un cri silencieux.

Lenalee Lee :

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Il y a deux secondes, Allen-kun était inconscient et sûrement en proie à des cauchemars, vu comment il se tortillait dans le lit. Et la seconde d'après, au moment ou j'allais reprendre la serviette de son front pour l'humidifier à nouveau, il se redresse d'un coup totalement affolé et en essayant de respirer. Crown Clown se déploie autour de lui dans une aura d'un blanc lumineux qui m'éblouit et manque de me faire tombée à terre.

-Allen-kun !

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qui menacent de couler, ses iris sont brouillées et ses pupilles sont grises. Il se débat dans tout les sens en portant ses mains à sa gorge. J'écarquille les yeux et lâche un petit cri d'horreur en attrapant sa main griffue avant qu'il ne s'égorge avec. Tout son corps se contracte violemment et il essaie de me repousser de toutes ses forces. Je m'agrippe à son bras durci du mieux que je peux car si il continue, il va me faire valser à travers la pièce. Il a beau avoir une carrure fine, il est doté d'une force incroyable.

-ALLEN-KUN ! Calme toi !

Il ne m'entends pas et continue à se battre contre un démon invisible pour moi.

-Calme toi ! Tout va bien !

Il essaie de se relever du lit, mais je dois absolument l'en empêcher, car si il y arrive, je ne pourrais plus le contrôler. Alors, je tente le tout pour le tout et grimpe sur le matelas, toujours en tenant son bras dans mes mains.

Je prie intérieurement pour que les akuma au rez de chaussée ne débarquent pas mais ça m'étonnerais qu'ils n'entendent pas le raffut.

Je sursaute et me baisse d'un coup pour éviter un coup de poing en retenant un petit cri et je lui bourre littéralement dedans. J'appuie mes paumes sur ses épaules et je mets tout mon poids dessus pour le faire basculer en arrière. Par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis et il s'écroule sur les coussins. Je me place à califourchon sur lui pour lui bloquer les jambes et je plaque le haut de mon corps contre le sien en coinçant sa main griffue en travers de son torse.

Heureusement pour moi, Crown Clown ne réagit pas et me laisse le champ libre pour que je puisse aider Allen-kun. Ce dernier continue de se débattre, en secouant sa tête dans tout les sens et en essayant de me donner des coups de pied. Ses muscles sont tendu et son corps est secoué de tremblements. Des cris étouffés s'échappent de ses lèvres et il serre les dents au point de se briser les mâchoires. Des veines saillent sur son cou et son front.

Il faut que je le ramène à la raison car il est à deux doigts de libérer son bras gauche. Je lève les mains de son torse et j'essaie d'attraper son visage. Sa peau est trempée de sueur et mes doigts glissent dessus. Je fronce les sourcils et remonte un peu sur son torse pour être à sa hauteur. De manière vif, je plaque mes paumes sur ses joues et je crispe les avant-bras pour maintenir son visage en face du mien :

-Allen-kun !

Je m'approche encore et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, vide. Il continue d'essayer de me pousser et j'appuie plus fort sur ses joues. Sous ma poitrine, je sens son cœur qui bat de manière affolé.

Pour capter son regard, j'approche mon visage du sien et mes pouces caressent ses pommettes. Mes cheveux nous emprisonnent dans un voile vert foncé.

-Allen-kun ! Regarde-moi ! C'est moi, Lenalee !

Son souffle saccadé atterri sur mes lèvres. Sa main gauche s'est immobilisée mais elle est parcourue de soubresauts et sa main droite est agrippé à mon bras. Il serre tellement que je commence à sentir des fourmillements.

-Allen-kun ! C'est fini ! Reprends-toi.

Ses yeux ne cessent de balayer le vide et ils finissent par se figer dans les miens. Mes pouces continuent de tracer de petits cercles sur ses pommettes humides.

-Allen-kun.

Il arrête de se tortiller et de lâcher des gémissements. Seul sa respiration reste haletante. Mais enfin, une petite lueur de vie commence à briller dans ses iris et ses pupilles virent lentement au noire. Intérieurement, je soupire de soulagement et les battements de mon cœur reprennent un rythme normal. Son esprit est encore loin mais on dirait qu'il est entrain de revenir à la réalité. Qu'à t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Allen-kun.

Sa prise sur mon bras gauche se desserre et je me rends compte que je tremble aussi. On peut dire que ça réaction à été très imprévisible et effrayante, surtout qu'il ne doit pas être plus six heure du matin.

Ses iris redevient argenté et il cligne doucement des yeux. Ses lèvres frémissent et il commence à parler d'une voix rauque :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Quoi...

 _Avez vous déjà eu cette horrible sensation de douche froide ? Ou d'être comme foudroyé sur place ? D'être pétrifié sans comprendre la situation et de ne pas savoir comment réagir ? Eh ben, c'est exactement ce que je ressens._

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand et j'accuse le choc sans parvenir à respirer. Je me remets à trembler et j'essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort de mes lèvres. Je me redresse doucement sous ses yeux perdu et je me place au bout du lit, les bras ballant.

Il me scrute en silence et il se redresse lentement. Il fronce les sourcils quand il baisse le regard sur son corps et remonte le drap pour cacher son torse. Il se met à parler d'une voix hésitante et entrecoupé par des inspirations laborieuses :

-Puis-je...savoir qui...vous êtes ?

Soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose qui m'apaise d'un coup. Road a écrit dans sa lettre qu'Allen-kun pourrait être confus, avoir une perte de mémoire temporaire et que le quatorzième...pourrait prendre sa place. Bon, pour la perte de mémoire temporaire, c'est rassurant, mais pour le Noé... Je vais devoir m'en assurer.

Il me dévisage avec méfiance mais il est encore pâle sûrement dû à sa fièvre et certainement de son cauchemar/vision. Son torse se soulève vite et sa respiration est bruyante. Ses paupières sont à moitiés fermé et son front est plissé comme si il souffrait.

Je me mords la lèvre. Même si ça fait mal, je dois prendre sur moi pour l'aider. Je déglutis et lui réponds :

-Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee. Je suis une de tes amies.

Le dernier mot me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche mais je continue :

-Nous nous connaissons depuis un peu plus d'un an et nous sommes des exorcistes.

Il plisse le front et murmure:

-Lena...lee.

Il essaie de réfléchir, mais il a toujours l'air dans le coton. De frustration, il passe une main dans ses cheveux humides pour les plaqués en arrière. Il grimace quand il effleure ses plaies au front mais il secoue lentement la tête, en murmurant :

-Lenalee...Lenalee...Lenalee...

Je le regarde gesticuler sur le matelas et ses yeux balaient la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Je vois bien qu'il se retourne le cerveau pour se rappeler, mais vu qu'il ne se sent pas très bien, ce n'est pas évident.

Je m'avance un peu vers lui et rentre dans la lumière de la petite lampe de chevet. Je parle doucement :

-Allen-kun, calme toi, ça va te revenir. Il faut juste un peu de temps. Mais il faut que tu restes tranquille, tu n'as pas été bien.

Il relève la tête vers moi, une expression inquiète sur le visage mais quand ses orbes grises scrutent enfin les miennes, les siennes s'écarquillent. Il m'observe éberlué et avant que je lui demande ce qu'il a, ses iris deviennent gris orage et se mettent à briller de mille feux. Je l'entends chuchoter :

- _Lenalee..._

Allen-kun vient de dire mon prénom avec une voix tellement basse, grave et avec quelque chose de particulier, que je n'arrive pas à définir, que je ne peux empêcher mes joues de chauffer et mon cœur de s'emballer. Qu'est ce que...

-Lenalee.

J'essaie d'effacer le stupide sourire niais qui dévore mon visage et je regarde Allen-kun qui m'observe avec un sourire épuisé. Il me tend sa main droite et mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Je suis tellement soulagée. Je craignais qu'il fallait attendre bien plus de temps pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire. Mais il lui faillait juste un déclic.

Je tends les doigts vers sa main et juste au moment où je les effleure, je sursaute et les retire :

-Non ! Attends.

Je secoue la tête :

-Comment s'est passé notre première rencontre ?

Allen-kun cligne des paupières :

-Quoi ?

-Comment nous sommes nous rencontré ?

Il reste quelques secondes sans bouger puis il semble comprendre car il lâche un petit rire sans joie :

-Je vois. Néah hein ? Tu as raison.

Il s'appuie contre la tête de lit, en tenant toujours la couverture plaquée contre son torse :

-Mon maître m'avait ordonné d'aller à la Congrégation mais au moment où le gardien de la porte a procédé à la fouille corporelle...

Il pose sa main sur son œil gauche et le masse :

-Il a perçut mon pentacle comme le signe que j'étais un akuma au service du Comte. Puis le Bakanda est venu et...

-C'est bon.

J'attrape sa main gauche dans la sienne. Lui seul appelais Kanda, Bakanda.

-C'est bien toi.

Il se détend et entremêle ses doigts aux miennes. Il se pince les lèvres et secoue la tête :

-Je... je ne me souviens de rien avant que je ne perde le contrôle. Je suis désolé. J'ai sûrement du te causer beaucoup de problèmes. Pardon.

Je m'approche de lui :

-Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant...Comment te sens tu ? Tu as dormis presque une journée entière. Tu as eu énormément de fièvre et tu en as encore un peu.

Les commissures de ses lèvres allaient se relever pour me donner un sourire mais il se ravise et commence à parler d'un air gêné :

-Je...J'ai la migraine et j'ai également un peu froid. Je ressens une gêne à l'œil gauche et je me sens patraque. Mais ça va aller, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'hoche la tête :

-De toute façon, tant que tu n'es pas totalement rétablit, nous ne partirons pas d'ici. Si tu as froid, c'est parce que tu es encore fiévreux.

Soudain, le golem de Tyki entre dans mon champ et vision et il se pose sur les jambes d'Allen-kun en continuant à battre doucement des ailes. Allen-kun l'observe et passe par toutes les couleurs, mais c'est surtout l'effroi qui fige son visage. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Il commence à gigoter sur le lit et lâche ma main. Je me redresse au moment ou il tend son bras gauche vers le papillon.

-Ne fait rien !

Timcanpy arrive à la rescousse et atterrit devant le golem mauve pour le protéger. Je profite pour attraper le bras d'Allen-kun et le tirer vers moi :

-Tu ne peux pas le détruire. Road nous l'a interdit !

Il tourne un visage éberlué dans ma direction et murmure :

-Road ? Les Noé...nous on retrouvés...

-Juste Tyki et Road.

-Ou sommes nous ?

J'allais lui répondre quand j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et Allen-kun se met à gémir de douleur. Je me retourne vers lui pour le voir plaquer une main sur son œil gauche. Un akuma arrive. Je déglutis paniqué. Je coince son visage avec mes paumes :

-Écoute moi bien, d'accord. Nous sommes en sécurité.

Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus.

-Tu ne dois pas activer ton Innocence, ils ne te feront rien ! Ils sont sous la garde de Road !

Je parle de plus en plus vite :

-Je t'expliquerai tout mais il faut absolument que tu gardes ton calme.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu veux di...

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant dévoilant l'akuma de niveau 3. Même avec sa frange, son pentacle rouge est bien en évidence et ses yeux bleus vide nous fixes. Il porte deux assiettes de nourritures qu'il pose sur ma table de chevet comme si de rien n'était :

-Je constate que monsieur Walker a reprit connaissance.

J'entends le souffle d'Allen-kun se bloquer et une lueur verte attire mon regard. La croix verte sur le dos de sa main se met à luire dangereusement. Allen-kun est prêt à activer Crown Clown. J'essuie la sueur sur mon front et me lève pour faire quelque pas vers l'akuma.

Je serre les dents et secoue la tête :

-Quand tu as perdu le contrôle pendant l'entraînement à la matière noire, tu as perdu connaissance et Tyki et Road sont arrivés. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils nous ont retrouvé...Mais si eux ont réussis, l'Ordre et les autres Noé le pourront également.

Allen-kun ne quitte pas les akuma des yeux :

-Comment...Où sont les autres Noé ?

-Ils ne sont au courant de rien, Road et Tyki agissent séparément au reste du clan. La Noé a dit que si ils te ramenaient au manoir et que le quatorzième prenait le dessus, il sera capable de tous les tuer. C'est comme si tu étais une bombe à retardement.

Je fais une petite pause avant de reprendre en chipotant à mes doigts :

-Nous ne sommes plus en Italie, mais à Recas en Espagne. Road a du utiliser sa porte. Ces akumas sont les...

-« CES ?! » Il y en a d'autres ?!

-Oui, deux niveau 1 et celui qui est ici est un niveau 3. Se sont les seuls occupants de l'auberge...qui veillaient sur nous pendant que nous étions inconscients. Tant que tu n'es pas totalement rétabli, nous devons rester ici. Tyki peut nous suivre à la trace grâce à son golem et si on le détruit, un autre reviendra. Il doit nous surveiller en ce moment même.

L'akuma soupire et se dirige vers la porte :

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, appelez moi, exorcistes.

Avant de partir, il dévisage Timcanpy puis moi et je me rappelle que nous avons chipé une baguette dans les cuisines. Je recule d'un pas en croisant les mains dans mon dos sans rien dire. Et sans ajouter autre chose, il sort. Il y a quelques secondes de silences avant qu'Allen-kun essaye de se lever :

-Il faut vite que tu m'explique tout, puis on part. On en peut pas rester ici.

Tout en disant cela, il se met debout et vacille dangereusement. J'avance pour l'attraper par le bras et il s'appuie sur moi. Je remarque qu'il tremble et qu'il a du mal à respirer. Je l'aide à se rasseoir et je m'assied à côté de lui :

-Est ce que ça va ?

Il secoue la tête en serrant les lèvres :

-Mon œil gauche me lance et mon front me fait un peu mal.

Je lève les yeux vers sa peau à vif :

-Il faut nettoyer les blessures. Tu peux te lever ?

Il acquiesce :

-Est ce que je peux avoir une chemise, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sur.

C'est vrai qu'il est toujours torse nu. Je vais vers mon lit ou nos deux valises sont posées par terre. Je prends la sienne et l'ouvre à la recherche d'une chemise quand il parle d'une voix résignée :

-Je ne me suis pas cogné, n'est ce pas. Se sont les stigmates.

Mes mains se figent dans les vêtements et je me crispe. Sa phrase est plus une constatation qu'une question. Je me retourne lentement vers lui. Il m'observe en silence assis sur le bord du lit, les avants bras appuyé sur ses genoux.

J'acquiesce lentement et il ferme les yeux en effleurant son front :

-Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je savais que ça arriverait.

Je prends également un bandage et du désinfectant et me relève. Je lui tends la chemise et il l'enfile doucement, encore fébrile. Il prend une inspiration, se met sur ses pieds et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'il en passe un autour de mes épaules. Vu qu'il est bien plus grand que moi et plus lourd, il essaie de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur moi. Il me donne un sourire gêné :

-Merci.

-De rien.

Son iris gauche est rouge et sa sclérotique est noire lui indiquant qu'il y a des akuma.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain et j'allume la lumière. Nous plissons les yeux, ébloui et nous avançons vers le miroir. Il me remercie à nouveau et prend appuis sur le lavabo. Il se penche et écarte ses mèches de cheveux de son front. Il grimace en observant les six stigmates. Elles ne sont pas tout à fait aussi profondes que celle des Noé mais elles sont voyantes. Et vu que c'est récent, la peau autour est gonflée et rouge.

Il déglutit et je vois sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre dans sa gorge :

-C'est...impressionnant...

C'est vrai que leurs tailles -surtout celle du milieu- ne passent pas inaperçu. Il va falloir les cacher quand nous nous déplaceront.

Il accuse le choc en silence, ses yeux fixés sur les croix imbibées de sang séché. Je me place à côté de lui et pose une main dans son dos :

-Il va falloir les désinfecter et les bander.

-Oui.

Il enlève sa main et ses cheveux blancs retombent sur son front. Puis, il écarte le pan gauche de sa chemise dévoilant la tâche brune de la taille de ma paume sur son ventre, juste au dessus de sa cicatrice. Avec ses doigts, il effleure la peau brunâtre avec un air attristé.

Le compte à rebours avait déjà démarré depuis des mois, mais maintenant que les caractéristiques des Noé commencent à apparaître, on ne peut plus nier les faits. Avant, on pouvait fermer les yeux et dire que tout va bien se passer. Que l'on trouvera une solution pour stopper l'évolution des gènes Noé... Mais ses stigmates et sa peau qui virent au brun, prouvent que nous nous sommes bercé d'illusions. Personne ne peut rien faire pour arrêter ça. Johnny, Jiji, Cash, Lô Fa, ils n'ont pas trouvé de moyens pour séparer Allen-kun du quatorzième. Et cette histoire de prophétie donné par Hevlaska qui pourrait concerné Néah au lieu d'Allen-kun...

Ma main se pose sur le lavabo pour me raccrocher à quelque chose et je frotte un peu le dos d'Allen-kun avec l'autre :

-Allen-kun ?

-Est...Est ce que je peux d'abord me laver ? J'ai l'impression que je ne dois pas sentir très bon.

Vu qu'il était dévoré par la fièvre, il a énormément transpiré toute la journée.

-Oui bien sur. Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

Il baisse les yeux et attrape les deux pans de sa chemise pour cacher son torse :

-Je...je n'ai pas faim.

Je recule d'un pas, éberluée et mon dos rencontre le mur. Allen-kun, qui a d'ordinaire tout le temps faim, refuse de manger. C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire ça.

-Tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien...

Il chipote avec le tissus de sa chemise :

-Je me sens patraque.

-Il va falloir que tu te repose. Hors de question que l'on parte tant que tu n'es pas totalement remis. Se serai prendre des risques pour rien.

Il regarde son air épuisé dans le miroir, résigné :

-Tu as raison.

Je lui donne une dernière pression dans le dos et j'ouvre la porte dévoilant un Timcanpy accompagné d'un Tease qui volent en surplace. Avant que je ne referme le battant derrière moi, Allen-kun m'interpelle :

-Pendant que je me lave, manges. Tu en as besoin.

Je lui donne un petit sourire et retourne dans la chambre. Une boule doré vient se frotter contre ma joue. Je tourne un peu la tête et le caresse entre les cornes pour le rassurer, même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Nous sommes tous inquiet pour Allen-kun. Mais je dis quand même ce que tout le monde dis dans ces moments là :

-Ça va aller...

Je traverse la pièce et prends l'assiette sur la table de chevet. Elle consiste à deux tranches de pains, un récipient de confiture de fraise et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Je me force à manger alors que je n'ai pas très faim non plus...

Allen Walker :

Dès que Lenalee sort de la salle de bain, je suis à nouveau pris de haut le cœur et je m'agenouille devant les toilettes, parcouru de frissons. Ayant l'estomac vide, je vomis de la bile acide avec un peu de sang dedans. Ma gorge me brûle au point que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je me retenais difficilement depuis tantôt et j'ai essayé d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas que Lenalee le remarque et s'inquiète. Je ne veux pas la tracasser encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Pour dissimuler les bruits, j'ouvre le robinet de la douche pour faire couler l'eau avec le plus de pressions possible. C'est du gaspillage et je déteste ça, mais sur ce coup là, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je ressens encore le besoin de vomir et je me replace devant les toilettes.

Malgré que j'ai beaucoup dormis, je suis épuisé et j'ai froid. Ma fièvre a baissé mais d'après Lenalee, j'en ai encore. Je plaque mes cheveux couverts de sueur en arrière et j'attends que les hauts le cœur s'estompent.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Lenalee Lee :

En face de moi, Allen-kun tord ses doigts :

-Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

-Presque un jour.

Il acquiesce en silence pendant que j'ouvre le flacon de désinfectant. Il chuchote :

-Alors, nous étions à la merci des akuma... C'en est effrayant...

Je ne dis rien et prends le petit plateau avec des morceaux d'ouate et un rouleau de bandage. Je me mets à genoux sur le lit juste devant lui. Je montre son front du doigt :

-Je peux ?

-Oui.

Doucement, je passe les doigts sur ses joues en effleurant sa cicatrice rouge légèrement boursouflée. Je me rapproche encore de lui et je me redresse un peu sur mes jambes pour être à hauteur de son front. Je faufile mes mains sous ses cheveux et les mets doucement en arrière. J'attache ses mèches de devant à l'aide de pinces. Ses cheveux sont tellement doux. Je procède le plus lentement possible pour profiter de leur douceur. Beaucoup se moquent de ses cheveux, mais moi, je les trouve magnifiques. Quand le soleil tape dessus, on dirait qu'Allen-kun est entouré d'un halo lumineux. Il n'a rien à envier à personne.

Une fois que son front est dégagé, je prends de l'ouate et l'imbibe de désinfectant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Allen-kun et il me fait signe d'y aller. Doucement je pose l'ouate sur la plus grande croix et les yeux d'Allen-kun s'écarquillent. Il se mord la lèvre et baisse la tête d'un coup, percutant mon épaule. Je sursaute, manquant de valser en arrière. Il tremble sous la douleur et ses épaules sont parcourues de soubresauts.

-Allen-kun ?!

Il prend une grande inspiration :

-Ça va. C'est juste que...je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit aussi sensible.

Il se redresse, les sourcils froncés :

-Quand je revenais de mission, j'avais tellement l'habitude des désinfectants que je ne sentais pratiquement plus rien. Mais là...

Je prends son visage dans mes mains :

-Je vais essayer de les désinfecter le plus vite possible.

Je reprends un nouveau morceau d'ouate et l'imbibe au maximum au point que des gouttes de désinfectant me coulent sur les doigts.

-A trois ?

Il hausse un sourcil, incrédule. Et je commence à compter :

-Un...DEUX !

Je plaque l'ouate sur sa peau et le passe d'un coup sur toutes les croix en faisant un aller retour. Sous la surprise, il grogne et s'étouffe avec sa salive. Une de ses mains s'était agrippée par réflexe dans mon dos.

Ça peut paraître vache de ma pars, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour aller relativement vite, sans qu'il puisse anticiper. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux quand j'ai terminé :

-Est ce...que ça va ?

-Hmmm hmmm.

Il lève sa tête et c'est à ce moment là que je remarque qu'il s'est mordu les lèvres jusqu'à sang.

-Tu es sur que ça va ?

Un petit sourire étire les commissures de ses lèvres et il sort un peu la langue pour lécher le liquide rouge qui macule sa lèvre inférieure. Ce geste me donne un frisson qui remonte le long de mon dos et j'avale ma salive en baissant le regard.

-Oui, c'est passé.

Je plisse les yeux car je vois bien qu'il ment. Il est encore crispé et raide comme un balai. Je soupire et lui tire l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce que tu...AÏEUUHHH ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je mets mon visage juste en face du sien et ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes.

-Arrête de mentir. Si ça fait mal, dis le, Baka. Sinon je t'agrandis les oreilles.

Je dis ça en lui faisant un clin d'œil et il ricane. Il penche son visage sur le côté et m'observe. Sa voix se fait basse quand il lâche sur un ton malicieux qu'il n'a pas souvent :

-Tu es au courant que maintenant, je vais devoir me venger deux fois ?

Je rigole :

-Tu veux parler du bain de boue ?

Il prend une mine blasé pendant que je ricane à ce souvenir.

-C'est ça moque toi. Je me vengerai.

-Mais je t'en prie, je te laisse le champ libre. C'est deux-zéro pour moi, en tout cas. Que compte tu faire au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'y travaille.

J'allais lui répondre quand je vois Tease se poser sur la table de chevet, ses antennes tournées dans notre direction. Je fulmine et attrape le rouleau de bandage. Allen-kun semble perplexe face à mon soudain changement d'attitude et se retourne. Il a un mouvement de recul quand il voit le papillon et saisis son oreiller pour le balancer au golem qui l'évite de justesse en s'envolant :

-La vue est belle, Tyki ?! Nous suivre, ok. Mais nous stalker H vingt-quatre, hors de question ! Soit tu te tiens à l'écart, soit j'enferme ton golem dans ma valise, c'est clair ?!

Apparemment, le message a été reçu cinq sur cinq car le papillon traverse la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. Allen-kun rumine, énervé et je soupire :

-Tourne toi, s'il te plaît ?

Il obéi et je commence à enrouler le bandage autour de son front, en essayant de ne pas trop serrer. Quand j'ai terminé, je retire les pinces pour libérer ses cheveux. Allen-kun me remercie et s'approche de moi pour chuchoter :

-Maintenant que le golem est dans la pièce d'à côté, on va pouvoir parler. Comment nous ont-ils retrouvé ?

Je chuchote aussi :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ils sont arrivés par le portail de Road quand le quatorzième a utilisé ses pouvoirs. C'est comme...comme si les Noé pouvaient ressentir la matière noire.

Il pose une main sous son menton :

-Mais comment ça se fait que seul eux deux, nous on retrouvé ? Où est le Comte et les autres Noé ?

Je m'assieds en tailleur sur le matelas en faisant rouler mes anneaux de chevilles :

-Si ils sont à notre recherche, ils se sont peut être tous séparé. Et, euhhh, imagine que par une coïncidence, Road et Tyki était les plus prêts de nous. C'est possible qu'ils ai pu nous « localiser », comme le fait Apocryphos avec ton Innocence, et vu que Road peut se téléporter, c'est plus facile de nous retrouver, qu'en penses tu ?

Il caresse Timcanpy qui s'est posé sur son genou et ses yeux le fixe sans le voir, comme si il était ailleurs :

-Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Les Noé sont liés par la matière noire comme nous avec l'Innocence. Et vu que le quatorzième est aussi puissant que le Comte, son aura a du être très perceptible pour les autres. Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils ne sont toujours pas venu ici. Je veux dire, ils auraient du demander à Road et Tyki si ils avaient ressentit quelque chose et lui demander de les amener la bas, non ?

 _Road..._ Je vais devoir lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Je place une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. C'est totalement dingue ce que je vais dire, bon sang :

-En parlant de Road...

Allen-kun lève ses iris grises sur moi, interrogatif.

-Je crois qu'elle devait connaître Néah... Elle a dit des choses à son sujet...qui son perturbant. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais...

-Je pense la même chose.

-Quoi ?!

Allen-kun serre les poings et penche la tête en avant en fronçant les sourcils :

-Quand...quand j'étais inconscient, j'ai vu un souvenir de Néah...et Road était présente.

J'ai l'impression qu'une vague de froid se propage dans la pièce à ses mots. J'ouvre la bouche :

-Que s'est il passé ?

Allen-kun fait la grimace et regarde par la fenêtre le soleil se lever. Le ciel commence à s'éclaisir et les étoiles s'estompent.

Il détourne le regard et il m'explique tout.

Je finis par être bouche bée, le yeux bloqués sur mes mains, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. Je lâche d'une petite voix :

-Non seulement, ils n'étaient pas chaud pour suivre le plan du Comte mais Road faisait partie de l'ancienne génération de Noé et en plus, elle était amoureuse de Néah...

Je sursaute et tape dans mes mains :

-Non ! Elle l'est toujours. Ça expliquerai son comportement envers le quatorzième.

Allen-kun se redresse tellement vite, que Timcanpy tombe de son genou et atterrit sur le matelas dans un gros POUF :

-Attends, QUOI ?! Road est...pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je hausse les sourcils :

-Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, ses réactions et ce qu'elle m'a posé comme questions dans le bâtiment abandonné, c'est sur et certains. Et j'ai l'impression que s'était réciproque.

-Comme question ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?

-Elle a parlé du fait que tu pouvais utilisé la matière noire... Elle a dit que très peu de Noé peuvent la maîtriser et que c'est extrêmement dangereux et puissant.

Allen-kun m'écoute en silence.

Elle voulait aussi savoir ce que le quatorzième avait dit quand il avait prit possession de ton corps. Mais je...J'ai préféré mentir au cas où. Il avait aussi dit : Que Tim était le golem de Cross Marian...

Allen-kun reste impassible, loin d'être étonné. C'est vrai que le maréchal Cross avait un lien avec le quatorzième.

-...Il a aussi dit quelque chose, totalement paniqué. Du genre : « Road, comment ai je pu t'oublier ? ». Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant tout ce temps et où est Road.

-Néah...

Allen-kun porte la main à son front :

-Lenalee...Et si on se trompait depuis le début ? Et si en fait, il y a trente-cinq ans, Road ne s'était pas fait sauver par le Comte, voir réussit à s'échapper...

Ses yeux gris s'assombrissent et un air grave fige ses traits :

-Néah ne l'a tout simplement pas tué. Il l'a épargné... Si on calcule tout. Vu qu'elle semble avoir quatorze ans physiquement grand max, Road doit avoir quarante-neuf ans...

Un grand silence recouvre la pièce. Soudain une question me turlupine :

-Mais alors...Pourquoi reste t-elle avec le Comte, vu que c'est lui qui a tué Néah ?

Allen-kun secoue la tête :

-Je ne sais pas du tout, peut être qu'elle a une bonne raison ou qu'elle est obligée... Qu'a dit Road au juste ?

J'écarquille les yeux et les poses sur le bras d'Allen-kun :

-Elle est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé avec Apocryhos et le train, ainsi que tu as utilisé la matière noire...Mais...surtout : « de quelle couleur est ton épée quand tu active ton Innocence ? »

Le concerné penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe :

-C'est quoi cette question ? Elle le sait pourtant, elle était là, la première fois que je l'ai utilisé.

Un horrible pré-sentiment m'envahis et je commence à avoir peur :

-Est ce que tu serais capable d'activé Crown Clown, maintenant ?

-Euh oui je crois, pourquoi ?

Je me mets debout :

-Active la, maintenant !

Il me dévisage sans comprendre et il se crispe quand il me voit commencé à paniquer :

-Lenalee ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me place devant lui et lève la tête vers son visage :

-Si Road a posé cette question, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle doit savoir quelque chose concernant Crown Clown ! Si elle est si âgée que ça, elle doit savoir énormément de choses !

Allen-kun devient encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'est déjà à cette évocation. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il me regarde dans les yeux avec une lueur d'angoisse :

-Ok...Je vais essayé...

Il se place au centre de la pièce en marchant lentement. Il se tourne vers moi et déglutit. Je suis tellement inquiète que je sens les battements affolés de mon cœur qui résonnent dans mon crâne.

Il ferme les yeux et son corps se nimbe d'une lumière blanche. Je plisse les paupières et une longue cape d'un blanc immaculé se matérialise autour de lui. Un masque blanc, bleu et doré se place sur sa poitrine et sa main gauche s'allongent en de longues griffent blanches aussi coupantes que des rasoirs.

Une fois Crown Clown matérialisée, sa cape luit doucement dans la chambre. On se regarde sans rien dire et il lève sa main droite pour la poser sur son poignet gauche. Un anneau blanc apparaît et il commence à tirer doucement sur son poignet. Ses doigts se désagrègent pour former le futur manche de l'épée. Une aura de puissance se fait ressentir autour de lui et je suis obligée de reculer de quelques pas tellement c'est surprenant. On sent très bien qu'il est du niveau des maréchaux. Il possède un taux de synchronisation de cent huit pourcents. La lame blanche et doré de l'épée se matérialise et Allen-kun l'appuie contre le sol.

D'un coup, il se penche en avant en gémissant. Directement, des lanières blanches fusent de sa cape et entoure son corps pour le maintenant debout. Il a eu le même phénomène lors de l'attaque du niveau 4 à la Congrégation. Je m'avance vers lui et l'aide à s'agenouiller sur le parquet :

-C'est à cause de Crown Clown ?

Il hoche difficilement la tête, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Mais je peux voir ses lèvres pincées sous la douleur et entendre sa respiration laborieuse. Il a trop forcé. Je n'aurai pas du lui demander ça alors qu'il ne se sentait déjà pas bien.

Je me mords la langue en me frappant mentalement. Allen-kun a les mains sur la poignée de l'épée qui est toujours debout à la verticale. Soudain, quelque chose attire mon regard et je m'approche un peu du bas de la lame. Je tends la main et retire un pan de la cape qui cachait le bas de l'épée et je me fige.

-Oh mon dieu...Allen-kun...Crown Clown, devient noir...

-Quoi...

Il relève la tête d'un coup et fixe son Innocence, horrifié. Il dépose doucement son épée par terre et tends sa main droite vers la tâche noire qui doit faire environ quatre centimètres de diamètre. Il la touche en fronçant les sourcils.

Allen Walker :

C'est pas possible... Ça doit être un cauchemar... Crown Clown change de couleur... Je me sens tellement mal que j'ai à nouveau la nausée.

À côté de moi, Lenalee se rapproche un peu et sa main maintient mon dos qui se couvre de sueur. Bientôt, on pourra tordre ma chemise.

-C'est pour ça que Road m'avait posé cette question... Elle le savait... C'est lié à Néah...

Je tourne la tête vers elle et prends appuie sur le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre :

-C'est à cause...de la matière noire. Vu quelle...se répand dans mon organisme,...elle touche aussi mon Innocence...

Avec horreur, une chose me traverse l'esprit et un violant haut le cœur me parcours. Je plaque brusquement la main contre ma bouche et je me tends.

-Allen-kun ?!

Crown Clown se dématérialise d'un coup et je serre mon bras gauche contre mon ventre. Je réussis à marmonner une phrase compréhensible :

-Salle de bain...

Heureusement pour moi et le sol, Lenalee comprends directement et elle m'aide à me remettre debout. Je marche en titubant vers la salle de bain en manquant de trébucher tout les deux pas et je me laisse tomber à genoux devant les toilettes. Je pose mes bras dessus et remets à nouveau.

Une boule doré attire mon regard et Timcanpy se pose sur la chasse d'eau et me fixe. Derrière moi, j'entends Lenalee s'énerver :

-Toi viens ici ! Tyki sort de la salle de bain ! Tim, tu peux le surveiller, s'il te plaît ?

Mon golem s'envole pour faire ce qu'elle lui demande. La porte claque et des pas s'approchent de moi. Je baisse la tête et essaie de me cacher, mort de honte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Je déteste ça. Mon corps tremble et j'halète en respirant par la bouche pour ne pas sentir l'odeur acide de vomis.

Lenalee s'accroupit à côté de moi et tire la sache d'eau. Tout de suite après, je suis prit d'un haut le cœur et remets. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une serviette blanche que Lenalee me tend et je la prends pour m'essuyer la bouche.

-Allen-kun. Regarde moi.

Avec une honte cuisante, je pose mes yeux sur elle. Ses iris améthystes me sondent et je me sens obligé de m'excuser. Elle secoue la tête et enlève l'élastique qu'elle avait autour du poignet :

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle se met à genoux et rassemble mes cheveux pour les attachés en une queue basse. Je ferme la bouche pour ne pas l'incommoder avec l'odeur.

-Tantôt, tu essayais de le camoufler avec l'eau de la douche, mais je t'entendais remettre.

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Elle m'a cramé...

-La prochaine fois, soit tu m'appelles, soit je rentre sans ton accords, d'accord ? On est tout les deux, on ne doit rien se cacher, on se l'est dit pourtant.

Je me tourne vers la cuvette me sentant mal à nouveau et je murmure :

-Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas que tu me vois comme ça...

Je l'entends soupirer doucement. Elle se colle à moi et une de ses mains me masse le dos :

-Tu n'as pas à penser ça. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ta chemise est trempée, tu veux l'enlever ?

Je secoue vivement la tête :

-Non, je me changerai après.

-D'accord...

Je continue à remettre pendant un bon quart d'heure. Déjà que je n'avais rien dans l'estomac, là, j'ai fait la vidange totale. Lenalee a apporté une cruche remplie d'eau avec un verre en m'obligeant à boire pour ne pas que je me déshydrate. Elle a également prit une couverture et nous somme collé l'un à l'autre appuyé contre le mur à côté des toilettes... Ça, c'est un super endroit... Sa main est posé sur ma cuisse et son pousse trace des cercle dessus. Sa tête est appuyée contre mon épaule est la mienne est posé sur le haut de son crâne. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai passé un bras autour de sa taille et elle m'a laissé faire, à ma grande surprise. Et maintenant, je savoure la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses cheveux me chatouillant la joue. Il fait calme et ça me fait un bien fou. Mon estomac est toujours barbouillé et je me sens patraque mais le plus dur est passé. J'aimerais tellement que l'on reste comme ça...Enfin, en dehors de la salle de bain...

Je prends une grande inspiration :

-Lenalee ?

Elle remue un peu contre moi :

-Oui ?

-Je...J'ai pensé à quelque chose concernant Crown Clown...

Elle relève la tête pour m'observer.

-Vu que Road est au courant de ça... Ça veut dire que ça s'est déjà passé... Le Comte à la même épée que moi...

Lenalee fronce les sourcils.

-Et la seule chose que nous avons en commun, c'est...

-Votre mémoire Noé...

Elle a dit ça sur une voix blanche. J'acquiesce et me passe une main devant sur les yeux :

-Crown Clown ne m'a jamais appartenu... Elle est à Néah, mais vu que je suis son hôte, l'Innocence s'est mélangée avec...

-Mais vu que le quatorzième essaie de prendre le dessus...La matière noire dévore également ton Innocence...

Elle devient pâle un linge. Je bredouille, mort d'inquiétude :

-Si ça continue comme ça...Un jour, je ne pourrais peut être plus utiliser l'Innocence de Crown Clown...

Lenalee est affolée par mes propos et je n'en mène pas large non plus. Ses doigts froisse mon pantalon et je la serre encore plus contre moi.

Si je ne peux plus utiliser la matière blanche...Je ne pourrais plus jamais libérer les âmes prisonnière des akuma... Je ne pourrais plus sauver les gens qui sont dans le même état que Mana...

Mais surtout, la question qui commence à tourner en boucle dans ma tête, c'est :

Combien de temps me reste t-il avant de ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour les sauver ?

Noé :

Une cigarette se fait violemment écraser dans un cendrier en verre, les vestiges de fumées s'éparpillant dans les airs. Tyki s'adosse au dossier de son fauteuil et passe une main rageuse dans ses cheveux en recrachant une bouffée de fumée. Il se lève et se poste devant la baie vitrée pour regarder le ciel qui commence à s'éclaircir. Ses cicatrices plus claire que sa carnation semblent briller dans l'obscurité de la chambre. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il s'était levé de son lit et pars chance, le gamin était sortit de son sommeil, lui accordant un spectacle intéressant. Le voir perdu et légèrement paniqué avait été très amusant. Et la poupée qui l'accompagne était vraiment agréable à regarder...D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à se dire la même chose, apparemment. Le maudit a des vues sur elle.

Tyki se met à rire avec une voix grave et chaude. Étant le Noé du plaisir, ce genre de chose ne lui échappe pas. Cela promet.

Il redevient sérieux et pince les lèvres en jetant un œil à son golem qui s'est posé sur la table en verre. A force d'avoir été éjecté des pièces, il n'a pas pu retirer des informations utile. Et en voyant, le maudit et la fille débarqués dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme ne doit pas encore se sentir bien. Ce qui est normal, tout les Noé devant passer par là.

Il marche de manière nonchalante et s'affale sur son lit en fixant le plafond. La prochaine fois, il compte bien utiliser la force pour récolter ce qu'il veut, quitte à ordonner à Tease de laisser des morsures.

Exorciste :

Le train, constitué de deux wagons seulement, avance à toute vitesse sur les rails. Il va beaucoup trop vite par rapport à la vitesse recommandé, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Arrivé le plus vite possible en Chine, à l'aile Asiatique, pour tester l'arme.

À l'intérieur du train, tout le monde est pâle comme des cadavres et s'agrippent où ils peuvent pour ne pas valdinguer à travers tout le wagon. Ils ont manqué de dérailler deux fois. Cela va faire vingt-deux heures qu'ils roulent sans faire la moindre pause. La Congrégation a réquisitionné une ligne entière pour être à destination le plus rapidement possible et ils sont loin d'être arrivé.

Sur une longue banquette, Chao Jî est assit, s'agrippant à l'accoudoir, vêtu du nouvel uniforme d'exorciste, qui consiste en une chemise blanche sans manche avec un gilet de costume renforcé noir. D'un pantalon noir et blanc et de gants sombre également. Sa veste est posé à côté de lui (NDA : pour l'uniforme, vous pouvez aller voir la couverture du chapitre 219).

Entre deux secousses, il essaie de lire un rapport détaillé à l'extrême concernant des informations sur Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee. À l'évocation de Lenalee, le cœur de Chao Jî se serre douloureusement. Savoir qu'elle a trahit la Congrégation pour partir avec un Noé, le déçoit énormément. Il soupire et continue sa lecture. À Aosta, une ruelle de maison dont les vitres ont explosées soudainement et sans aucune raison. Près de Reggio Emilia, un train comportant un monstre à la peau craquelée blanche avec des yeux rouges ayant fait plusieurs victimes, ainsi qu'une fille aux bottes rouges et un garçon avec une main difforme... Ça ne peut être qu'eux. Ils se déplacent au fur et à mesure, ce qui est logique pour ne pas qu'on leur mette la main dessus. Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Ils ont l'air d'être en Italie, mais si Allen est le seul à pouvoir utiliser l'arche, ils peuvent changer d'endroit à tout moment en cas de gros problèmes. Il va falloir qu'ils fouillent partout...Ce qui est impossible. Ils vont devoir trouver des indices, même infime soit-il.

Il relève la tête et dévisage tout les traqueurs présent :

-Où est Jace ?

Un des traqueurs, un petit nouveau aux cheveux blond cendré et yeux brun, lève la main pour attirer son attention :

-Il a le mal des transports...Et vu la vitesse où va le train...Il est entrain de remettre dans les toilettes.

Chao Jî fronce le nez et interpelle un traqueur qui doit avoir dans la quarantaine :

-Est ce que vous savez qui a écrits ce rapport ?

L'homme secoue la tête :

-Non monsieur Han, pourquoi ?

L'exorciste parle d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde présent puisse l'entendre :

-Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que l'on a eu aucune info, aucun indices en trois mois. Mais qu'en quelques minutes à peine, quelqu'un de la section scientifique nous sort un rapport complet ?

Un silence de mort s'abat dans le wagon où tout les traqueurs se regardent perplexe et choqués en même temps.

Chao Jî serre les poings :

-Il y a également un ou plusieurs traites parmi les scientifiques.

 **Voili voilou XD**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **-Allen et Lenalee commencent tout doucement à se rapprocher (enfin XD)**

 **-Concernant la partie du passé de Néah ?**

 **-Pensez vous qu'Allen pourra toujours utilisé Crown Clown ?**

 **-Avez vous une idée de qui pourrait être le « traite » parmi les membres de la Congrégation ?**

 **Le prochain chap va se corser.**

 **Une petite review ? Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **On se revoit bientôt :)**


End file.
